Before I Fade
by Mel1983
Summary: LxOC.L is about to begin his investigation on the Kira case. He saves a girl from getting beaten, but due to a concussion she doesn't remember why she was being chased. Will his feelings cost his life, or save him and change his life forever? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own Death Note.

**AUTHORS NOTES**: This story MAY give away some things later on. I don't want to spoil the anime for anyone. OH, and it uses L's REAL name at parts, so BEWARE! I really didn't realize how hard it was to capture the depth of L's personality until I started this story. He's a little bit of everything isn't he? He's childish, yet he speaks so properly. He's caring, yet manipulative. He's strong, but fragil at times... Wow, I'm already exhausted! But he's also so damn lovable!

**CHAPTER ONE**

She was laying on the cold pavement, taking in quick sharp breaths. Her long chestnut hair was sprawled around her body, clinging to her face from the dampness of the rain. There was a sharp pain surfacing at her temple where she felt a thick trail of blood slithering down her forehead and onto the ground. It was warm, unlike the rest of her body. She shivered involuntarily, and forced her eyes to open slowly. A bright light blinded her already blurry vision, making them close again. The lights came from the SUV parked directly in front of her beaten body. She could hear two men around her quarreling loudly with one another. She tried to make out what they were arguing about but the sound of their voices was also blurry in her mind, making her head ache more intensely than it already did.

Rylie felt her head spinning quickly. She didn't know whether she would pass out or throw up, but one or the other was about to happen, and very soon.

Taking in a deep breath she tried to open her eyes once again. Finally being able to adjust to the blinding light, she was surprised to find the men who had previously knocked her on the head with a tire iron falling to the ground beside her. She groaned when two arms gently helped her stand.

"Lean on me. It's quite possible that you have a concussion." A deep voice told her.

If Rylie had the strength, she would have turned to catch a glimpse of the face that belonged to the voice, but she knew if she moved any more she would be sick.

"Please... I need to..."

The man paused to look at her for a moment, noticing the paleness in the girls cheeks, and the fluttering of her eyelids. Suddenly, he knew exactly what she was wanting to do and lead Rylie over to the side of the street. Her arm stretched out, searching for the side of a building or anything else she could lean against. Immediately when she felt the rough bricks against her palms she bend forward, vomiting onto the sidewalk. Two hands held her steady by her slender waist as the man waited patiently for her to finish.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he handed her a napkin from his jeans pocket.

Rylie steadied herself against the building and took the napkin so she could wipe her mouth. She felt very unfocused, very confused.

"I don't... what happened?"

"You're bleeding. Come inside. Watari and I will assist you."

Rylie turned slowly, and took the man's hand, forgetting completely about the two men left behind on the road. His fingers felt very slim, very long against her tiny hand. His other arm wrapped around her waist steadily as they stumbled into the large building.

Her vision was still too blurry to really see what the man looked like. She knew he was quite a bit taller than her own five foot figure. He felt thin to her touch and he smelled like coffee cake. She finally was able to look up at him when he sat her down carefully on the couch inside. His hair was very dark, and very ... messy, or so she thought, but the rest of him pretty much blended into one big blurry figure.

She watched as he bent down and her breath caught when he began taking off her shoes.

"Watari, can you please run a hot bath and get some clean clothes for miss..."

He paused, obviously waiting for her to announce her name. She was busy trying to get her head to turn and look at the man he called 'Watari,' but to no avail. Her head was far too heavy to move. The man then cleared his throat to catch her attention.

"Oh... I'm... Rylie." She told him while squeezing her temples with her middle and index fingers.

"Rylie." He said quietly to himself, almost like he was studying it. The sound of her name slid off his tongue like silk. "Well Rylie, we are going to have to clean your wound and keep you awake for the next few hours."

Watari bowed and left the room, knowing the man was speaking more to him than the drowsy girl he was caring for.

When the man had finished taking off Rylie's shoes, he was very unpleasantly surprised by the sight of her completely soaked socks. Luckily, she couldn't see the disgust in his eyes for having to remove them as well.

"How do you wear these things? They are so uncomfortable."

She squinted at him, making him smile very slightly.

"Who... are you?"

Her voice was sweet and small, reflecting her appearance perfectly. The man stood back up and put his hands into his jean pockets. She noticed the hunch in his back as he walked over to a small table in the corner of the room. The clearer her vision got, the more confused she became.

Where was she, and who was strange this guy that saved her life?

The man poured her some hot tea into a small cup and brought it back over to her. He sat down beside her and carefully handed her the cup.

"Careful, it's hot."

He bent his knees up to his chest, leaning in and placing his hands on them as he watched her intently.

"_How odd." _She thought. The way he was sitting made her very uneasy. Her hands trembled, making a little bit of the tea spill over the edge of the cup.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, still confused by everything that was going on.

"Don't apologize." The way he said it sounded almost like an order, as he took the cup from her and placed it on the table in front of them. "It should cool a bit before you drink it anyway."

Rylie looked over at him again. His face was clearer now, and not _at all _what she had expected from the sound of his voice. However, her sight focused solely on his unyeilding gaze. There were dark circles surrounding his very large, very black eyes. He looked at her as if he had never seen another human being before in his life. She turned away quickly, being intimidated by his questioning stare. It seemed almost like he was interrogating her with his eyes. She was thankful for what he had done, but at that moment she also felt very afraid of him. Why was he looking at her like that?

He sighed and looked away before standing again, knowing he was intimidating the poor girl.

"It would be wise to get out of those wet clothes. You have a concussion. What a pity it would be for you to catch a cold as well."

"Tylenol." She said simply.

The man stopped and looked at her again with the slightest hint of a smile on his lips.

"Ah good, you still have your senses to you. We only have aspirin, and I don't advise you take one of those. It could cause bleeding. But I will send Watari out to get you something when he's done preparing your bath."

Rylie knew then that this man must be loaded. He had a servant that did everything he asked.

"I want to thank you Mr... you never told me your name."

He had hoped she forgotten about that. It wasn't wise of him to give out his name freely. Actually it wasn't wise for him to even let her see his face. This was an investigation after all.

"I won't tell you my name, but you can call me Ryuzaki."


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Still don't own Death Note.

Authors Note: Thanks for reviewing. I wanted to let everyone know that I don't plan to make Rylie anything particularly "special." She's actually somewhat normal and shy. Of course there will be a few surprises about her here and there too.

**CHAPTER 2**

"WAKE UP!"

Rylie's eyes shot open to the sight of Ryuzaki standing overtop of her, along with Watari. There was a stinging pain where her hand rested on her cheek, and immediately she knew...

"You slapped me!" She exclaimed in disbelief.

Ryuzaki scratched the back of his head, acting somewhat embarrassed by his actions.

"Hmm?... Oh, yes I did."

Rylie's eyes widened in anticipation of an explanation, but she quickly figured out it wasn't coming by the look on his face. He just stared down at her with those huge eyes like he really didn't feel the need to justify himself. She knew he thought his objective should be apparent to her. Rylie was shy and kind by nature, and found it very hard to get up the courage to be angry with him, although she didn't understand why he had to slap her to wake her up.

"How about taking a slightly less drastic approach to waking me up next time?" She suggested timidly, yet forcefully.

"We did Miss Rylie." Watari explained. "But you weren't responsive. It was our last resort."

Rylie observed the older man for a minute. He was smiling and well composed, making her feel a little more comfortable with the strange situation. Suddenly however, her thoughts took a turn for the worst when she tugged on the oversized white t shirt she was suddenly wearing. She was about to ask where she was and who had changed her clothes when her thoughts were interrupted.

"Now tell me," Ryuzaki began, making Rylie's attention turn back to the awkward man. It was like he knew what she was thinking and quickly made a jump for the first word so he wouldn't have to explain himself. "Why did those two men attack you?"

Rylie scrunched her nose and paused as she thought back to the incident. She remembered running, and falling to the ground, but the rest just seemed like a big fog.

Ryuzaki watched her reaction to his question studiously. He took in the way her eyes roamed down to the floor, knowing she was in deep thought. Was she thinking of an excuse or was she just trying to recap the events in that befuddled beautiful head of hers?

_'Wait... beautiful?'_

The detective suddenly realized he couldn't stop looking at her, not to interrogate, but rather to simply enjoy it for a moment.

_'How distracting.'_ He thought passively, tugging his bottom lip with the tips of his fingers.

She had gloriously green eyes that actually had a hint of sparkle in them, something his own eyes never had, probably since he lacked so much sleep. Her button nose flared slightly when her eyes flickered up and she caught him staring so intently. Very quickly she turned away again.

Rylie finally looked up at him shyly. She was obviously confused by what had happened.

"I'm sorry sir, but I really can't remember much right now."

'_Sir?! How old does she think I am?' _Ryuzaki bit down on his left thumb in deep thought.

"Must be the concussion." He said to himself, although out loud.

Watari turned to look at him confusingly when he heard this conclusion. Apparently it was very unlike the young detective. Ryuzaki met his gaze and his eyes widened. It was like Watari was asking _'That's it'? _

Ryuzaki smiled sheepishly and shrugged before turning away to walk out the door.

"Please excuse me. I'll be back to ask you more questions later."

Watari and Rylie looked at one another confusingly as Ryuzaki disappeared into the hallway, only to find his head popping back into the room a moment later.

"Watari, please make sure our guest is comfortable and doesn't fall asleep for another hour or so."

Watari nodded, and Ryuzaki looked at Rylie once more before disappearing again. She turned to face the older man.

"Who are you people?"

Watari smiled, but chose to ignore her question.

"Is there anyone you would like for me to contact to come pick you up?" He asked politely.

Suddenly, Ryuzaki's face presented itself at the door again.

"She will not be leaving yet Watari. Make her a room."

Rylie immediately raised her hand to protest like she was a child asking for permission to speak in school. Ryuzaki looked at her confusingly. He wanted to laugh at her gesture.

"Yes Rylie, do you have something you'd like to say to the rest of the class?" He asked sarcastically..

"Why am I staying here? I don't even know who you people are!" She exclaimed, letting her shyness fall into the background, but only momentarily.

"Obviously, because you've seen my face." Ryuzaki told her.

She paused again. Still, no explanation came.

"... And?"

Ryuzaki zoomed over to her, startling her when he was suddenly directly in front of her face. His eyes focusing attentively on her, and his voice dropping to a deep whisper.

"Tell me, have you heard of Kira?" He asked.

Rylie's eyes widened dramatically.

"Of course I have." She whispered back. Her voice held a hint of alarm.

Ryuzaki tilted his head to observe her again. That was not the reaction he had expected.

"And you fear Kira, do you?"

Rylie couldn't take it anymore. His eyes buried right through her making her feel like he was about to suck in her soul if she didn't turn away. So she freed her gaze from him and looked over to the corner of the room. He bit his thumb again. What was she so afraid of?

"Kira is no concern of mine. He... or she judges those who are announced as criminals whether they are proven guilty or not."

A smile twitched at Ryuzaki's lips. He was amused by something she said.

"I see. So you don't agree with what Kira has been doing?"

Her eyes shot back at him.

"No. What does this have to do with anything Ryuzaki?" She asked angrily. Suddenly she realized that she hadn't had the nerve to lose her temper with anyone in a very long time. Usually she was very calm and quiet, but this man was getting on her last nerve. Not only was she terribly confused and injured but this man was not giving her any strait answers.

"Kira wants to kill me, and suddenly I see you outside on the monitors needing help. I assume that Kira would want to get close to me, and this seems like the perfect little scenario." He paused again, watching as her eyes widened. She was truly surprised by what he said. Taking in a deep breath, he then sighed, and backed away slightly. "However, the likelihood that someone like you would have anything to do with this is very low... 0.002 maybe."

The fact that he was watching her on monitors were the least of her current concerns.

"What are you talking about? Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Ryuzaki." He said ignorantly.

Rylie sighed, and brought her hands up to her head. She squinted her eyes and rolled back onto the couch. He was doing this on purpose, she just knew it!

"Okay, well I think I'm going to go now." She said.

Ryuzaki and Watari watched as she sat back up. Holding on to the armrest, she struggled up to her feet. Ryuzaki held out a hand to help her but she slapped it away. He smiled. Finally she stood. Immediately Ryuzaki held out his arms. As expected, she dizzily fell directly into him.

"And down you go!"

He carefully sat her back down. She groaned and held her head again.

"When is this supposed to stop?" She asked groggily.

"Your lightheadedness will be gone after a good night's rest." He assured her. "Uuunless you have a more severe head injury."

He just had to add that part.

"You aren't going to take me to the hospital? What if I die right here?"

"He's joking young lady." Watari assured her. "I've examined you thoroughly. You will be just fine."

"You're a doctor?" She asked.

Watari nodded. "I am a lot of things my dear."

Rylie watched then as Ryuzaki made his way over to the large window to look outside. It was still dark and rainy. A smile formed on his lips, and she wondered what he was looking at to amuse him so.

"Those men were police officers in disguise."

Rylie's heart stopped, and her eyes widened.

"Police officers?" She questioned.

"Mmm yes... They were chasing you because you were under suspicion for murder."

"WHAT?!"

He turned back to her with the same thumb glued to his mouth. His face was now expressionless.

"Oh don't worry, you're not guilty. They found the true killer about an hour after I saved you. You're very lucky they didn't air your name and face on the news for Kira would have undoubtedly killed you as well."

"Who did they think I killed?" She asked nervously, her heart now pounding out of her chest.

The look on her face gave her away completely. This girl was truly unsettled by this situation. Ryuzaki looked away from her, finding it hard to see her so upset.

"Keido Musudo."

Rylie's facial expression turned to utter confusion.

"I don't even know who that is."

"Good! Then you aren't too disappointed by the news."

Finally she had it with him.

"You knew about this the whole time you were interrogating me!"

"I'm a detective. It's how I work."

"Why didn't you say something earlier?"

Watari silently slipped out the door to leave the two alone to argue with themselves. As far as he was concerned, he was no longer needed there.

"You were disoriented earlier."

"I was scared shitless!"

"You were suspicious."

"Of what?!"

"Being Kira."

"I'm not Kira!"

"I know."

"Then why can't I leave?"

"Because you are still in danger of being killed by Kira all the same."

Finally, they both paused. Rylie was trying to take in everything Ryuzaki had just said, and her headache was suddenly back with a vengeance.

"Why would Kira kill me? Better yet, how would he kill me?" She asked, her voice returning to it's original softness.

"I have reason to believe that Kira needs a name and a face in order to kill someone. However, your name was broadcast over the radio immediately after that woman's murder. I want to keep you here just to be safe."

"You mean, as evidence?"

He had been pacing back and forth in the room when suddenly he stopped. He was surprised by her question, and she knew it by the expression on his face. Her perception was truly impressive.

"Honestly... yes. But don't worry, it's highly unlikely that you will die." His voice trailed off at the end, and she struggled to hear the last part of his sentence.

"And how long do you plan to keep me here?"

His eyes caught hers again, and she inhaled a deep breath, wishing he would stop doing that. He sat down in a chair across the room, once again pulling his knees into his chest, his thumb still playing relentlessly with his lips.

"I suppose... you can leave when Kira is caught."


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: STILL don't own Death Note! :)

Autors Notes: Thanks again for reviewing everyone. I really do appreciate it. As a heads up, this really isn't my favorite chapter. It's more of a connecting chapter so that we can get to the really interesting chapters! I have some really good ideas for where this story is going, and I'm actually very excited about it. It will be pretty intense later on and I actually may have to make it into a 2 part story. Just know it's not going to be just all lovey dovey and lemons. BIG SURPRISES COMING! Enjoy!

**CHAPTER THREE**

Rylie watched Ryuzaki as he took another sugar cube from the food tray, letting it drop carelessly into his coffe cup. The dark liquid splattered on the floor in front of him. There was an awkward silence that was lasting forever as she wondered why he had a computer laying in the middle of the floor in a huge dark room. Looking over at him, she watched as Ryuzaki bit his thumb and stared at the blank screen, obviously in deep thought about something. She continued to wait patiently for him to say something, anything at all, as she stood beside his knelt down form.

It had taken Rylie over a week to get used to the idea that she would be stuck with the detective for an undetermined period of time. At first she protested, wanting proof of who was keeping her away from her humdrum life as a nursing student. How did she know this Ryuzaki character wasn't dangerous himself? Finally, and reluctantly, he agreed to show her his array of computers and laptops filled with evidence on the Kira case. It was either that, or keep her there against her will. That was when Rylie finally realized this strange man was actually "L," the very same detective she heard mentioned on TV previous to her bizarre struggle with the law. Now she had no choice but to stay, not just for her own protection, but for his as well. Even if it was accidental, she knew his face, something he rarely chose to show to anyone. Ryuzaki saved her life after all. Even if the undercover cops hadn't beaten her to death, her face and name would have surely been on the news after they caught her. At the very least, she now owed Ryuzaki her cooperation.

The first few days were difficult, and awkward to say the least. Rylie didn't really know what to do with herself. She had been so used to being on her own for the past four years. Her parents had died in a car accident on her sixteenth birthday. Instead of being sent to live with long distant relatives, she chose to go off on her own. At the time, that seemed like a much better idea than living with strangers, even if they were 'family.' Now, however, she was doing just that.

Every morning Rylie got up, made breakfast, and tried tirelessly to find something useful to do without getting in Ryuzaki's way. He mostly stayed locked up in a large room downstairs so it wasn't much of an issue. She saw him very rarely, and only when he had to use the bathroom, get a shower, or change his everlasting supply of white shirts and blue jeans.

Watari of course attended to Ryuzaki's every need. He'd offer himself to help Rylie with whatever she wanted as well, but she assured him that she could manage being bored all by herself. She really did warm up to the older man very quickly. He was a genuinely nice person and reminded her a little bit of her own father before he died.

Unlike Ryuzaki, Watari genuinely appreciated how Rylie would cook for more than just herself. His favorite dish being her killer chicken spaghetti. She loved to cook, and truly wished that Ryuzaki would, at the very least, _try _eating like a normal person. Instead, he opted for coffee with a pound of sugar cubes, and an unending selection of various sweets that Watari would bring in for him every hour on the hour. Rylie simply could not wrap her mind around him staying as thin as he was while eating that way. It didn't seem possible.

It was now day eight, and Ryuzaki was talking with the police headquarters in Japan. None of them knew his face either, or his voice for that matter, since Watari was sent everyday in disguise with L's laptop so they could communicate with one another.

Rylie wasn't too surprised when Watari finally knocked on her door, asking for her to have a word with Ryuzaki. In her mind, it was about time.

Another minute passed, and sugar cube number seven was plopped down into the mug. Rylie took in a deep breath and sighed loudly, hoping she would challenge the man to speak. He knew she was waiting for him, but he didn't really care. Little is known about people until their patience is tested, at least that's what he chose to believe. It had now been fifteen minutes of pure silence that she had been in the room with him. If he had known the extent of her patience, he probably would have never subjected either one of them to the unbearable test. It was very quickly becoming the longest fifteen minutes of his life. Finally, he sighed as well.

"It's been eight days and you're still alive."

Rylie took in another deep breath, this time out of sheer relief that he was finally talking.

"Yes it has."

"Do you know why I still wish for you to stay here?" He asked somewhat arrogantly, like she should know the answer.

"Is this another test? You're very thorough Ryuzaki."

Her ears picked up the sound of his deep chuckles. Immediately she squinted her eyes at him. Was he teasing her? Half the time she didn't know whether she wanted to hit him or laugh with him.

"You know my identity. My life is in jeopardy if you leave."

She smiled to herself then, being that she was well ahead of him this time.

"I'm well aware of that. It's the reason I will stay until you ask me to go."

Once again, he was startled by her answer. She didn't know him well enough to care if he lived or died, so why was she suddenly not protesting the idea of having to stay? He smirked then, and quickly stood. Shoving his hands back into his pockets, he headed for the door.

"Okay good. You may go back to whatever it is you were doing."

Rylie's eyes widened.

"That's it?"

He opened the door for her and waited for her to walk out. She however, was still in the same spot her left her. He looked at her strangely and motioned towards the door with his hand.

"Yes, that's it."

She paused, looking back over at the computer, and then to him again.

"Can't I help you at all? There's really nothing much to do here, and you won't eat my cooking so there's no need to make any more food."

Ryuzaki took one look into her questioning eyes and sighed, speaking slowly as he often did while in deep thought.

"I'm sorry, and I don't mean to be rude, but that's not possible. You distract me."

"Distract you? I've barely said a word!" She exclaimed. She swore he was the only one who made her angry like this. Did he have to be so blunt?

"Mmmm yes. However, in light of my infatuation with you, I find that simply your presence here is a distraction to the investigation."

Rylie was about to blow up on him when she suddenly paused. Did he just say what she thought he said? Her mouth opened, but nothing came out. She was at a complete loss for words. He was staring at her again now, that same blank expression on his face, making her question whether she heard what he said correctly or not. Suddenly, her cheeks were on fire, and she found herself walking towards the door without giving her legs permission to do so. Once she was back in the hallway she turned to him once again. If his wide eyes weren't so deceiving she would have sworn he was just as shocked by his own words as she was.

"Please ask Watari to be on his way to the headquarters for me if you wouldn't mind. I have a new theory on how Kira commits these murders."

Rylie nodded absent-mindedly. There was a slight grin on Ryuzaki's face before he quickly shut the door. Slowly, she turned away, replaying what he had said to her over and over again in her mind. She couldn't decide if she was insulted by his words or completely flattered. The thought of him being someone she could be attracted to hadn't even crossed her mind until that very moment. Just as she was about to walk away to find Watari, a new thought entered her mind, making her stop in her tracks.

"_What if he's trying to play me because he doesn't know if he can trust me"? _

Heat rose to her cheeks again, only this time it wasn't out of adulation. She was angry. Suddenly, she wiped around to bang on his door. Immediately, it swung open. Ryuzaki peeked through to observe her startled, flushed face. Her mouth opened to yell at him.

"Oh good, I'm glad you're back."

He beat her to it. She looked at him confusingly when he held up what looked to be like a black wig and rimmed eye glasses.

"Wha... What the hell is that for?" She asked, still reaming from her most recent thoughts.

He smiled sarcastically.

"I'm glad you asked. You see this is actually for your head, and the glasses are for your eyes. It's a disguise."

Rylie's blood was boiling.

"If you don't stop treating me like an idiot I'm going to punch you so hard you'll actually be able to see the black eye left behind."

Ryuzaki's eyes widened. That was actually pretty cleaver. His whole life he had been around geniuses, but this girl was quite impressive to him. Something about her was so 'normal' so to speak, yet very intriguing. He just couldn't put his finger on what it was, but he knew that if he didn't speak up soon she would realize how captivated he was.

"I understand, and I'm sorry. I will be more considerate from now on."

Her glare softened slightly, and he handed her the disguise.

"What I meant was, why do I need this?"

"Well, we are leaving tomorrow to go to a hotel where I will be meeting with the Kira task force. They will be introduced to the real 'L' and his... housekeeper?"

There was much uncertainty in his voice, and for good reason. Rylie immediately threw up her arms. Looking at him again though, she realized she was being a little bit irrational. He was giving her something to do after all. Rylie smiled shyly and nodded.

"Thank you. But why do I need to change my look?"

Ryuzaki's eyes turned very serious suddenly, making her take a single step backwards.

"Mr Yagami is the head of the investigation team, and I have reason to suspect his son as being Kira."

Her eyes widened dramatically as he continued.

"I want you to wear a disguise so that even if Kira has your name, he will be mislead by your appearance, and hopefully you will not be in any danger. There are brown contacts I put in your room that I would like for you to wear as well. Your bright green eyes are unforgettable, and although it's actually very appealing, it's not a good thing when in the presence of a Kira suspect."

Her eyes narrowed. He really knew how to speak his mind. The question is, is he telling the truth?

"What about you and Watari?" She asked him nervously.

"We will be risking our lives from now on. It's the only logical way to draw in Kira. Otherwise he will not be caught."

He spoke as if it didn't matter if something happened to the two of them. Justice had to be served no matter what the consequences. The thought made her sad for him. For the first time since he saved her, she looked into those big black eyes and didn't feel the need to look away. He noticed her doing this as well. She found it so strange that he was insistent that she wasn't harmed. Suddenly, the arrogant way in which he spoke to her wasn't as big of an issue. He would be in danger now, and she was going to help him.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: And I STILL don't own Death Note. So weird.

Authors Notes: I'm starting to introduce in some of the other characters now. They'll REALLY be a big part of the story soon, including Light. Right now I'm just trying to get in a little more understanding on the relationship, or lack of, with L and Rylie. They're at an awkward _what do I do _stage, aren't they? I'm really looking forward to the encounters with Light and everyone else though. That should be fun to write. Thanks again for the awesome reviews. I appreciate it!

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"I am 'L.'"

Rylie watched in amusement as the Police Investigation Team stood in disbelief of the sight of the man they had been collaborating with for the past few weeks, their leader so to speak. Of course Ryuzaki wasn't anything like they had expected. He knew that was going to be the case as well, but for the most part chose to ignore their questioning glares. Instead he focused in on how freely they all decided to give out their real names to someone they really didn't know at all. His response to that was pretty arrogant but made Rylie chuckle all the same. He was right about that though, they were too trusting in the situation they were in. Ryuzaki's comment lingered in her head: _"Let's value our lives shall we?"_ Even though he was very blunt, almost rude even, he clearly showed how much he really did valued their lives.

Rylie followed them into the sitting area, not really sure what she should be doing at the moment. She just stood there listening for a bit, her wig itching her scalp and her contacts slightly burning her eyes. She admitted that the disguise was a good idea on Ryuzaki's part. She looked like a completely different person. People that saw her everyday probably wouldn't even recognize her. Even Ryuzaki's mouth dropped when he first saw her. He seemed startled by how different she looked. Even with the shorter hair and big glasses she still held a rather large measure of appeal as far as he was concerned.

Out of the corner of her eye, Rylie could see Ryuzaki motioning her over with his finger. Copying the actions of Watari, she did what she was told, but only because she didn't want to give herself away. She was supposed to be his housekeeper after all.

"This is my assistant, Miss Eiko."

Rylie turned to look at Ryuzaki confusingly. _Assistant? Eiko? _She almost made out the slight grin on his face as he stared back at her. Suddenly feeling all eyes turn towards her she smiled sheepishly and bowed to the team.

Matsuda was the first to walk up to her, making her immediately want to take a step back from his urgency to greet her.

"It's nice to meet you." He greeted with a hint of blush spread across his cheeks. "I'm Matsuda."

She couldn't help but laugh a little bit at his obvious enthusiasm. Ryuzaki looked on as the rest of the group gathered around to greet her. He watched them intently, making sure none of them held even the slightest bit of suspicion. Otherwise, he would make Rylie leave the room immediately. Something in him felt very protective of her. That was something he hadn't felt towards anyone since he left the orphanage so many years ago. At the same time, he also felt himself staring her down like she was hiding something from him. It seemed like no matter what, he just couldn't find it in himself to trust anyone.

Rylie found that she was startled by the fact that Ryuzaki suspected Chief Yagami's son of being Kira, for the older man seemed so good natured and completely against the murders of even the most detestable criminals. He had integrity, and he seemed just as determined as Ryuzaki to bring down whoever was responsible for the killings.

"It's good to finally be able to meet all of you." She greeted sweetly, immediately softening the tense, untrusting atmosphere in the room.

They all smiled at her before returning to the main topic of conversation with Ryuzaki: capturing Kira.

"As you all well know, Kira seems to have no issue in killing those who have committed no crime, they just so happen to get in his way. Lind L Tailor was the first instance that we know of. Although, he was a criminal, there was no way for Kira to know this. Being that we were able to convince him to pose as me on TV, we now know how much Kira wants me dead."

It wasn't until Ryuzaki looked her way that he noticed Rylie's mouth wide open and her eyes had the look of shock written in them.

"Did you say Lind L Tailor?" She asked quietly. Her hand fisted tightly at her sides.

Everyone turned towards her again. Ryuzaki being the first to notice how distressed her voice sounded at that moment.

"Is there a problem Eiko?" He asked, being genuinely concerned this time.

There was a slow change in her expression as the name he spoke sunk in. Her eyes now held a look of anger in them.

"Lind L Taylor was my uncle."

Ryuzaki nodded, not at all surprised by her statement.

"Ah yes, your uncle by marriage, I know."

Her eyes narrowed at him.

"He raped and murdered my youngest cousin before shooting my aunt in the head."

Everyone's eyes widened. The team seemed confused by the fact that Eiko was unaware of what L had done, and why he did it. They all went silent as they awaited the awkward moment to work itself out. Once again, Ryuzaki nodded his head.

"Yes, I'm aware of what he did."

"You knew he was related to me, and you didn't tell me what you had planned?" She asked, trying to hold in her anger at him for not telling her.

Ryuzaki peeked over his coffee cup as he took another sip. He seemed completely calm about the situation.

"What I knew, Eiko, is that you spent half your life babysitting the young man that he murdered and loved him like he was your own. Lind L Tailor was to be put to death for his crimes that very same day Kira killed him. I'm sorry if I was mistaken about how you felt about him."

Tears had filled Rylie's eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"I'm not mad that you used him. That son of a bitch deserved what he got! Even the most merciful person could see that. You would have even had my blessing in using him. I just wish it could have been more painful, and I wish you would have told me what you had planned Ryuzaki."

Her statement made everyone a little uneasy, including Ryuzaki, who was now biting the hell out of his thumb. He suddenly felt like a child who was being reprimanded, but Rylie was definitely _not _his mother.

"I understand. I'm sorry."

Rylie nodded and soon excused herself from the room. Ryuzaki was left behind with an emotion that he very rarely experienced, he felt guilty. Looking around the room, everyone's gaze was directed at him. He was frustrated that they had to see something like that within ten minutes of meeting him. Sitting down his coffee cup, he sighed.

"Everyone please excuse me."

At that, Ryuzaki stood, and walked towards the other room.

"Please feel free to look through my notes if you would like." He announced as he disappeared into the other room.

The team members looked at one another confusingly.

"Chief, I'm not too sure about him." Matsuda said quietly.

"Calm down Matsuda. You can't judge a book by it's cover. He's risking his life just to settle our own nerves."

At that, they all nodded in agreement as they waited for the strange man to return.

Rylie was sitting on the bed in the second room when Ryuzaki walked in. He was slumped over with his hands in his pockets as he made his way over to the window to look out at the busy city below. Rylie watched him and grinned to herself. She hadn't expected him to follow her.

"Are you angry at me for what I did?" He asked, purposefully not looking her way.

"No, I'm not."

He turned then, half expected her to be crying, but was pleasantly surprised to find her entirely composed.

"I just want to know when you do something that involves me in any way, no matter how small, and no matter how much you _assume _it won't affect me. It's my right to know. You saved my life so I'm staying here so I can keep your secret. This is the deal."

He looked down at the floor. She could tell he was sad about something.

"I understand."

She smiled simply and pulled off the wig, letting her own hair fall free. It was like a breath of fresh air. Ryuzaki continued to stare, but said nothing, making her slightly uncomfortable again.

"Shouldn't you get back to the meeting?" She asked shyly.

He quickly snapped out of it.

"Yes, I suppose you're right."

At that he headed back to the door. Before he opened it, he turned towards her again.

"If you get bored again, please feel free to join us. I thought maybe you would rather be my assistant than my housekeeper, and I believe you actually may be of use to this investigation now."

"I thought I distracted you." She said, somewhat teasingly.

His eyes widened, and he scratched the back of his head embarrassingly.

"Yes, well... Distractions are part of everyday life. I can learn to live with them."

Rylie smiled then, feeling her stomach knot up.

"Thank you Ryuzaki."

* * *

Weeks had passed and many events had unfolded. Chief Yagami now knew about Ryuzaki's suspicion of his son, Light. Cameras and wire taps were set up in the Yagami household, but revealed nothing more than a normal teenage boy, even though he studied a lot. Rylie had been in charge of watching the bathroom monitors whenever Chief Yagami's wife or daughter was in there. She agreed to that without even thinking about it. What a horrible experience for Chief Yagami to go through. It was the least she could do.

Ryuzaki was still just as confusing and assertive as ever. Rylie was so upset with his eating patterns that she asked Watari if it was okay to hide vegetables in his sweets, something she had seen on TV once before. Watari laughed intensely at the suggestion, but concluded that it would be okay if Ryuzaki didn't find out. Therefore, from then on she liquified the healthy food, sneakily hiding them in his cakes and pastries everyday before baking them herself. To her surprise, he never questioned the taste at all. The victory was hers at last!

Still, Ryuzaki's actions were idiotic in her mind sometimes. He approached Light, still suspecting him of being Kira, even going as far as strait out telling him that he was 'L.' Needless to say, when Rylie found out she was a little more than concerned.

"You purposefully found out where Light Yagami was going to college, enrolled in the same college, showed your face to him, and told him you were L?" She asked disbelievingly as he walked in the door of the 7th hotel room they had rented out since the investigation began. Although, she admitted to herself that the idea was genius.

"I don't mean to be rude, but since when do I have to report to you about what I do?" Ryuzaki asked her haughtily, yet teasingly.

She rolled her eyes and followed him as he made his way into the living room and sat down in his specified chair.

"You don't have to report to me. It just..."

He looked up at her when she paused. Was that a hint of concern in her voice?

"It's just... what if he kills you now?" She asked, even though she knew his actions may have actually spared his life.

Ryuzaki smirked and took a bite of the health-food-filled strawberry shortcake that Watari brought in for him.

"He won't kill me yet. He doesn't have my real name and he knows I suspect him. It would be futile on his part to do away with me right now."

Rylie's eyes narrowed.

"I see." She commented simply. "So what now?"

"Tomorrow I will invite him to play a game of tennis with me. That way I can observe how he thinks."

"I'm coming with you."

Ryuzaki almost spit out his coffee before turning to look at her.

"No, you're not."

"And why's that?" She asked irritatingly.

"Because it's not safe."

"You're not being safe!" She argued.

"Trust me, I'm not putting myself in any harm as of yet."

Rylie couldn't help but chuckle sarcastically at his words.

"Trust you? Do you trust me?"

He held up a finger to his chin and thought about her question briefly.

"Honestly... no."

Rylie's eyes widened in response to his honesty. Ryuzaki put down his fork and turned to face her, knowing she would want an explanation.

"You don't remember running from those undercover policemen. You don't know why they suspected you for committing murder in the first place. I do believe you, however, when you say that you don't remember. You had a pretty good concussion, and a rather large gash on your head to prove it. But just because you don't remember, doesn't mean you didn't do something you shouldn't have. I was born cautious, and I've only trusted one person in my entire life. It really has nothing to do with you as a person, it's just the way I operate."

He watched as Rylie's expression saddened, but Instead of feeling guilty, he smiled.

"Besides, you're the one who's been manipulating my food . I'm sorry, but it's very unlikely that I will ever trust you after something like that."

Rylie stood there staring at him and in shock at what he said. How the hell did he know? She bashfully let out a slight chuckle.

"But you feel better don't you?"

He smiled, an actual smile for the first time that she could remember.

"As a matter of fact I do. Please continue this newfound hobby of yours. Just no more broccoli please."

Rylie laughed at the expression of disgust written on his face.

"You do trust me then. I'm handling your food!"

"If it makes you feel better, you can think what you like."

He was joking with her now. She had made progress.

"I see."

Ryuzaki stood then and headed to his computer.

"On a new note, I will be inviting Light Yagami to join in the investigation."

Rylie tripped on her own foot when he said that. Ryuzaki's hand caught her by the arm before she fell, but it didn't linger. Before she had time to react he was already walking a few feet ahead of her.

"Why would you want him to do that? He could manipulate everything!"

Ryuzaki sat down in his usual strange way, and began typing on the wireless keyboard.

"Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. He is Kira, and therefore, my enemy. When he does join us, which he will, you will have to keep your disguise on permanently."

Rylie sighed. As much as she feared Kira, she probably feared having to wear that stupid wig even more. In her mind she was realizing the real danger that Ryuzaki was putting himself in. Why did he have to go so far?

"I'll keep on my disguise if you promise me one thing."

His attention never veered away from the computer screen.

"And what's that?"

He heard her take in a deep breath, making his curiosity over what she would say take over him. But, she was hesitating...

"... That you won't let yourself be killed."

His fingers stopped typing suddenly. The sincerity in her voice was almost overwhelming. It was obvious to him that she cared about him, but why? This was the very thing he tried to avoid. You just end up losing the people you care for in the end so why let yourself care in the first place. Although now, looking back, he realized the entire time she had been around he's been cautious about her, worrying that something might happen and she would be in danger. That was the very definition of caring. Since when did this happen anyway? He had never been in a situation like this one before. The only females he was ever really subjected to since he was a small child always thought of him as strange and unfamiliar. He never let himself get wrapped up in feeling for any of them. But, Rylie was something different completely.

_'She is asking me to not let himself be killed.'_ Could he promise something like that? Most of his life he had been a skilled liar, but only so he himself could find out the truth. The question wasn't could he stay alive, it was could he allow himself to lie to her about something like this?

Finally, he turned to her, watching as her soft eyes grew with worry. He couldn't help it, he did care. Admitting defeat, he finally responded.

"I promise, I will try."

He didn't lie.

Her worried face changed drastically into joy as she reached down and ruffled his hair.

"Thank you Ryuzaki." She told him genuinely before leaning down and softly kissing him on the cheek.

His breath caught immediately, and he watched her face flush red. Quickly, she then stood and walked away. An unfamiliar feeling was building deep in his stomach. He told himself it was from the new food group added to his diet, but in reality he knew better. He was falling for this girl, and it was all happening at the most inconvenient time of his life.


	5. The meeting

"_I'm Light Yagami. It's very nice to meet you Eiko."_

_Rylie smiled and bowed her head at the impossibly attractive young man. He was very sweet initially, making her wonder how someone like him could possibly be Kira. Yet, she trusted Ryuzaki's judgement, knowing that people aren't always what they seem._

"_Nice to meet you too Mr Yagami."_

"_Oh please, call me Light. Mr Yagami makes me sound too much like my father."_

_He chuckled to himself then, making her feel she had to force on another smile. He seemed just a little too... cheesy._

"_Okay, Light."_

_Now she understood why Ryuzaki kept saying that Light Yagami was almost too perfect. It was exactly what she thought at first glance as well. His clothes, his hair, the way he spoke... everything was just so... refined. From the corner of her eye she could see Ryuzaki staring the two of them down. His large eyes were cutting through her like butter as he sat patiently, waiting for them to finish their introductions. In a strange way, she was comforted by it._

"_So, you're Ryuzaki's assistant?" He questioned. _

_Rylie's attention quickly turned back to Light. She wouldn't admit it, but she was nervous about answering him._

"_Yes, I've been helping out with the Kira case as well." _

_Light's eyes widened, and she looked at him confusingly._

"_Does that shock you?" She asked._

_He quickly smiled and shook his head._

"_Oh no, it's just you don't seem like the type of person to be around L as his assistant." His voice then dropped to a whisper, and he leaned in slightly closer to her. Her heart stopped in that moment. "Actually don't tell Ryuzaki but, you don't seem like someone who would be around L at all if you don't mind me saying so. I'm worried that he may be putting you in unnecessary danger."_

_She immediately narrowed her eyes, watching him as he backed away again. Just what did he mean by that? _

"_Ryuzaki is a good man, and I trust him. He wouldn't let anything bad happen to me, I know. I'm here because he saved my life. There's no need to be worried about me."_

_Light nodded._

"_I see. You mean he's your boyfriend?"_

_Her eyes got huge immediately._

"_No! He's my employer."_

_Her head dropped to the floor, and she prayed that Ryuzaki didn't hear her outburst. Light laughed._

"_Okay, okay! No need to get defensive about it. I understand, you're his assistant, and ONLY his assistant."_

_Rylie smiled at him so that it wouldn't seem awkward, but quickly bowed her head._

"_Excuse me Light, I have to get back to work. It is very nice to meet you."_

_At that, she quickly left._

_Light sighed, and watched as she walked away. She shouldn't be there, he just knew it. Her presence, however, would make things much more interesting. Immediately, he knew she was using an alias since Ryuk made it completely obvious from his fits of laughter. Still, he couldn't help but wonder why in the world Ryuk was laughing so hard, and why he had started laughing even before she gave him her name._

* * *

I will give a strawberry to any reviewer who can guess correctly why Ryuk is laughing when he sees Rylie. :-) Be warned: This may be a tough one! And if someone does guess correctly, I may cry... haha


	6. Chapter 6

**STRAWBERRIES FOR EVERYONE!**_ However_, nobody actually guessed the correct reason that Ryuk was laughing, which is probably a good thing because that could have been the death of my story... Okay, that was corny. Have some chocolate dip with those juicy red strawberries to make up for it. :-) The real reason she tickled his funny bone will be revealed in a few more chapters, I PROMISE!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Death Note, and I'm not very original when it comes to writing disclaimers.

Authors Notes: **Sorry for removing this chapter for a bit but there were a few things I was unhappy with. Now that it's been brought to my attention (Thank you LOVEintheSNOW) I feel like I am having a problem with description! Don't worry, nothing particularly important to the story line will be changed. I appreciate the honesty. THANK YOU REVIEWERS! **On a better note, from here on out, things should begin to get really interesting. There will be much more Light interaction later on after '_certain events_.' Enjoy the humorous parts of the story while it lasts, that's all I'm saying! :)

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Maybe it was because she had such a negative opinion about Light from the very beginning, or maybe she just didn't like him, but either way, something about him made Rylie's skin crawl. Of course, the thought of a mass murderer being within arms length would bother anyone to a certain degree. He was just too... _normal, _innocent even_._ She found it irritating instead of comforting like it should have been. Not only that, but he was the kind of guy she always avoided like the plague anyway. The kind that was too smart and too attractive for his own good. He probably thought he was god's gift to women, and he kind of was to most females, but he would probably never be capable of loving a woman as much as he loved himself. For that reason, she almost pitied him.

Often enough, Ryuzaki's eyes wondering Rylie's way whenever Light was nearby. He wasn't hiding the fact that having Light anywhere near her made him uneasy. At the same time, he never made any effort in keeping him away from her either. Ever since the day she asked him to promise he wouldn't be killed he had kept his distance from her. Even through Light and Misa's lock down he barely spoke more than a few sentences to her, and that was only when she began the conversation. She was more than insistent that they be released, if just for Mr Yagami's sake. Light had suddenly seemed very different, more believable than he was before. It was very peculiar, but Rylie couldn't stand the sight of Mr Yagami sitting in that jail cell like a rat in a cage. Ryuzaki had ignored her pleas though, continuing their imprisonment for weeks after. Still, she couldn't help but trust him, and helped with the investigation as much as she could.

It was now many days after Light, Misa, and Mr Yagami had been released. Ryuzaki had a rather large building built for the investigation team, even though there weren't many of them to begin with. Rylie never fully understood the amount of wealth that being the number one detective in the world could accumulate until then. Ryuzaki was obviously a very wealthy man. He also had the brilliant idea to handcuff and chain himself to Light until he was proven innocent. Rylie probably shouldn't have laughed when he did that, but she really couldn't help it. He was a strange one for sure, but he was also very brave.

* * *

The entire team sat in the large main room, looking up new clues and keeping track on the newest murder victims. Ryuzaki was very obviously in a bad mood now that his deductions were assumed to be wrong. He just sat there, doing nothing particularly productive, but still obviously in deep thought about everything that had happened.

Rylie found herself watching him very closely. Every minute or so, he would take another sip of his now cold coffee. Every _other_ minute, he would stack sugar cubes until they fell over onto the desktop, and every 10 seconds or so she caught him glancing over his hunched shoulder to see what everyone else was doing. He was restless, and it was strange to see him this way. She grinned as she watched him turn completely around in his chair, legs still propped up underneath him like a little kid, and just stare at the rest of the team. For the most part they would look up from what they were doing when they noticed this, and stared back at him like he was crazy.

Rylie knew why Ryuzaki sat like that. He explained it to her once a while ago, but she didn't really understand why the way a person sits would effect their deductive skills in the first place. Still, this mood he was in was making everyone a little unsettled. Something had to be done, and soon before she slapped him silly. Suddenly a brilliant idea popped into her head. If he was going to be in a bad mood, and still not talk to her, she would try something new.

"Watari," Rylie began, after pushing the voice transmitter on the large computer. Everyone stopped and turned to her, wondering what the heck she was doing, Ryuzaki included. This was the first time she had ever used the intercom connecting them to Watari for anything before.

"Yes Miss Eiko?" Watari responded politely.

Rylie smiled.

"Is there any plain semi sweet chocolate in the kitchen?"

Ryuzaki stared at her confusingly as she awaited the answer.

"Yes, I believe there is. Would you like me to bring you some?"

Rylie turned to look at the perplexed man beside her and smiled. Ryuzaki's eyes were bigger than normal.

"No thank you! I will get it. Is there a lot of it, do you know?"

Watari chuckled over the intercom.

"Do you know Ryuzaki?"

She laughed when Ryuzaki eyes widened even more at the older man's comment.

"Good point. Thank you Watari!"

At that she stood. Everyone's eyes followed her as she raced up the stairs and disappeared into the kitchen. Ryuzaki turned to Light who was looking back at him and smiling.

"I guess she has a craving for chocolate." Light said.

Ryuzaki shrugged his shoulders and went back to staring at everyone. A moment later Rylie came rushing back down the stairs with what looked to be an entire pound of the sweet food she apparently so desperately desired. Matsuda laughed out loud when she sat down in her chair, drawing her legs up to her chest and pulling out her first piece of delicious chocolate.

"Are you hungry Miss Eiko?" Matsuda asked. "I can go get you something... real to eat... if you want."

Rylie turned towards him and smiled before throwing the sweet in her mouth. Everyone was looking at her with smiles of confusion on their faces. Even Ryuzaki was staring at her with a slight grin now.

"No thank you Matsu." She said, mocking the way Ryuzaki always spoke with his mouth full.

"Just what are you doing?" Ryuzaki finally asked. "Are you... ridiculing me?"

The funny thing to her was that he seemed genuinely surprised, making Rylie smile again.

"Of course not Ryuzaki! I'm simply working on my deductive skills. Don't be alarmed but, already I feel like I've outsmarted you."

His smile widened. She was testing him this time._ A challenge?_ He accepted.

"And what, may I ask, brings you to that conclusion?" He asked, staring at her intensely while biting down on his thumb.

Rylie's hands went up to rest on her knees, pulling them closer to her chest as she leaned forward.

"Well... you're smiling aren't you?"

Ryuzaki's face immediately went blank and he slowly sat back in his chair. What the hell? He didn't even see that one coming. But she was right, and therefore, he admitted defeat. By his expression she knew the victory was obviously hers, making her smile widely. There were very slight chuckles they could hear in the background from the rest of the team, but neither one of them turned to look at them. It wasn't until Rylie turned back towards the monitors that Ryuzaki slowly allowed his smile to return as well.

* * *

Just eight pieces of chocolate later and Rylie couldn't sit still anymore. How the hell did Ryuzaki do it? She just paced around the room over and over again while watching the monitors that were set up in Misa's room. Ryuzaki had no choice but to go with Light on their "date." Misa was a nice enough girl, for being the 2nd Kira, according to Rylie, but she was just so... so...

"She really is something isn't she?" Rylie commented out loud to the rest of the team when she finally had the ability to sit still again. She felt like she had restless leg syndrom. They simply would not stop bouncing.

Mr Yagami stood directly behind her chair, and smiled.

"You mean Misa? Yes, I suppose she is a little much."

Rylie chuckled.

"I think she's a pain in the ass!" Aizawa immediately chimed in as he walked up and sat down beside her.

"Well, everyone has their own reasons for being who they are." She commented, as she watched Ryuzaki continue his moping around. "At least she's mostly... upbeat."

"And why is Ryuzaki the way he is, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Aizawa!" The chief exclaimed.

She laughed again.

"Actually, to be honest with you, I don't know all that much about him really. But, I admire him. He's a better person than I have been around in a long time, even though he does have some very odd quarks about him."

The men looked at her strangely. Since they had met her this was the first time she's really spoken much to any of them. She was usually very quiet. The chief smiled down at her and nodded his head.

"You're right about Ryuzaki. He's very dedicated."

Suddenly the irritation in Light's voice captured everyone's attention, and they all looked back up at the screens. It was just in time to see Light punch Ryuzaki so hard that they both went flying across the room. Immediately Rylie gasped and stood, although feeling he deserved to have something knocked into him. Soon enough, however, she saw Ryuzaki kick Light in the face. Her hands flew up in the air like she was watching her favorite sports team score a goal.

"Hell yes Ryu!" She exclaimed, forgetting completely about Light's father watching the screen behind her as well.

She turned to him and smiled sheepishly at the irritated look on the mans face. Aizawa was rolling on the floor laughing while Matsuda began to freak out, not knowing what to do.

"Sorry. It's the sugar. I've just never seen him fighting before." She was truly impressed._ So that's how he saved me from those undercover cops._

"We have to stop them!" Matsuda exclaimed. Not a second later, he was on the phone.

Rylie surprised even herself by her actions. It wasn't like her at all to be so outgoing and willing to converse so easily. Was it the chocolate? She smiled then when she realized it was the way she used to be so many years ago, before the accident. For the first time in four years, she could recognize small pieces of herself coming back.

* * *

That night, Ryuzaki sat on a couch in one of the rooms of the incredibly large building. Light wasn't far away since he really had no choice in the matter. He was busy looking things up on his laptop while Ryuzaki stared at the ground. Looking up at the man, Light sighed.

"When the hell are you going to snap out of it? It's been days Ryuzaki. When are you just going to accept the fact that I'm not Kira?" Light asked irritatingly.

Ryuzaki turned to look at him with the same wide-eyed expression that he usually carried. The expression that rarely gave away what he was really thinking.

"How about when you're actually not Kira? Wait, I apologize, I phrased that wrong. How about, when we catch the person you claim is the 'real' Kira?"

Light's eyes narrowed at him.

"You're too busy doing nothing to catch the real Kira!" He exclaimed.

Ryuzaki grinned slightly and took another sip of his coffee.

"Well, that's just because I've already caught him." _Duh._

Before Light had the chance to react, Rylie entered the room with a small bag in her hand. They both turned towards her and watched as she laid the bag down and unzipped it. It was a first aide kit. She pulled out the peroxide and bandages before looking over at the two men who were watching her so carefully with their questioning eyes.

"... I was a nursing student. What do you expect?"

Neither one of the men in the room had the nerve to question her intentions as she wet a piece of cloth with the peroxide before making her way over to Light.

"Oh, thank you Eiko."

She smiled and shook her head before dabbing the small cut on his cheek caused by their quarrel from earlier. Ryuzaki's eyes narrowed.

_She shouldn't be this close to him._

He waited for her to finish, concluding that there was no need for alarm as long as he was around. When she was done she made her way over to him. He watched her intently as she wet the other end of her cloth. There was a small smile gracing her lips that caught Ryuzaki's attention. After that, he had a hard time looking away. Now he was having a harder time breathing normally. This was it, she was going to give him a heart attack before Kira ever had a chance. As she dabbed his small scratch, his staring did not go unnoticed. She also noticed how still he had become when she touched him. Yet his hands were clutching his knees like there was no tomorrow.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly.

His eyes finally looked up to hers.

"Hmm... Oh, yes, I'm fine."

The smile she let fall upon her lips at that moment was very comforting to him, and she took note how his tense form slowly relaxed.

"There. All done."

Just when she was about to pull away he leaned in towards her ear. Her eyes widened when she heard him whisper.

"Beautiful."

He spoke so quietly that it was barely even audible. The word was more breathed than actually voiced, making Rylie's face turned a bright crimson. She was so caught off guard by what he said and _how _he said it that she nearly tripped over the coffee table behind her. Immediately Ryuzaki acted like nothing had just been said, as he took another sip of the hot liquid and turned his attention back to Light. Thankfully, he was busy again on his laptop. Regaining her composure, Rylie began to put the bandages back into her first aide kit.

"Thank you Eiko." Ryuzaki said simply. He didn't even look up at her, being too embarrassed by what he had just said. Instead, he unfolded the newspaper laying beside him and began skimming the pages aimlessly. How was he supposed to react now? Where did that even come from? His mind was suddenly racing with thoughts that were unfamiliar to him.

"... Your welcome."

Breaking the tension, Misa suddenly entered the room. There was a cell phone glued to her ear as she argued loudly with the poor soul on the other end of the call.

"Ug... Can't you just get them to book it for me already. I really want this gig!" She whined.

Rylie was ridiculously thankful for Misa's unintentional interruption. At least now she could allow her face the chance to cool down.

Light looked up from his laptop when Misa sat on the armrest beside him. She accidentally knocked his arm, making him roll his eyes at the young girl. He allowed himself to act friendly to her for the most part, but Rylie could tell how much she annoyed him. Quite frankly, she felt a little sorry for Misa. That girl was willing to do anything for Light, anything at all.

Finally Misa hung up the phone and rolled her eyes.

"Light!" It just took one look at him and everything was all cheery and bright once again. She threw her arms around him and smiled radiantly.

"Misa, please! I'm trying to work."

Reluctantly, she let go of him and turned her attention to Rylie.

"Oh Eiko, you look so cute today!" She exclaimed, referring to the hairpin Rylie added to the side of her 'hair'.

"Oh, thank you Misa. You look nice as well."

Misa just smiled and nodded like it was a very apparent observation.

"Well, I'm off to bed. I do need my beauty sleep after all." Her attention then turned to Ryuzaki, who was sitting quietly, minding his own business before she started talking... again. "Maybe you should get some sleep too Ryuzaki. I bet that would help with those insufferable bags under your eyes."

Ryuzaki just held up his hand and waved goodbye, completely ignoring her rude suggestion. Misa giggled and shrugged before giving Light a quick kiss on the cheek. She then stood and headed for the door.

"Goodnight everyone!"

Rylie smiled, although she was the only one.

"Goodnight Misa."

Ryuzaki then sat the paper down, turning his attention back to Light.

"One sided?"

Light grunted, never looking up.

"One sided." He agreed.

Ryuzaki poured another cup of coffee, dropping in his several cubes of sugar before finally looking up at Eiko.

"Aren't you tired Eiko?" He asked.

She paused for a moment as she looked back at him. Her heart hadn't stopped pounding since he last spoke to her.

"... Actually no, not after all that sugar. Now I know why you never sleep."

'_I never sleep?_ _Hmm, no, I suppose I don't very often.'_

He then grinned up at her.

"You may sit with us if you'd like. However, as you both have very plainly pointed out, I'm annoyingly unmotivated."

Rylie laughed and shook her head in agreement before she sat down on the comfortable plush chair across from him.

Finally, Light yawned and closed the laptop.

"I certainly wish you would at least try to sleep more. Every night is going to be the same routine. You'll keep me awake until we finally catch Kira. By then, I probably_ will_ kill you." Light told him.

"Threatening me is not improving my impression of you." Ryuzaki conveniently pointed out.

"Why _don't_ you sleep Ryuzaki?" Rylie asked.

"Hmm, I suppose it could be the cakes and pastries. Maybe it's nightmares, or maybe I have a medical problem." He paused in thought for just a moment "... No, it's probably the cakes and pastries, sugar cubes and coffee."

"Then eat something else!" Rylie exclaimed before yawning.

"I thought we had established that I am childish."

Rylie shook her head in agreement.

"Mmm yes, you got me there." She teased.

Light laughed as Ryuzaki frowned at her. She then snuggled down into the chair, sprawling out with her legs dangling over the armrest. Ryuzaki found the sleepiness in her actions rather endearing. A smile tugged at his lips, and he quickly turned away before it caught her attention. He couldn't understand why he was so afraid of her.

* * *

Rylie didn't even realize how tired she actually was until she woke up, still laying in the chair. She winced suddenly in pain. Her eyes were on fire. She couldn't even open them more than halfway. Her hands immediately came up to her face, and she pulled off the fake glasses, letting her cool hands return to hold against her closed eyelids.

Ryuzaki was still sitting on the couch across from her, sneakily looking through Light's laptop when he noticed her movements. Immediately he sat the computer down and walked over to her.

"Are you okay?" He whispered, trying not to wake up Light who had also awkwardly fallen asleep in his chair.

She continued to hold her eyes, making him quickly realize that she had fallen asleep with her contacts still in.

"My eyes, they're burning."

Very quietly, Ryuzaki took out the key to the handcuffs and removed it from his wrist, locking it instead at the bottom of the coffee table. Conveniently, he had made sure the table was bolted down to the floor. Carefully, he then helped her up and lead her into the bathroom across the hall.

"I'm sorry. I've probably ruined the contacts haven't I?" She asked as Ryuzaki searched the cabinet for some eye drops.

When he found them, he tilted her head back, and very carefully opened one of her eyes with his fingers.

"I'm not concerned about the contacts." He said quietly.

Two drops of the soothing liquid suddenly hit her eye with immediate relief. Her breath caught from the coolness, and she blinked. He then did the same with her other eye, as he noticed the few freckles that kissed her nose, something he hadn't noticed before. After the stinging was gone, she came to full awareness of how he had just cared for her, and her stomach knotted.

"Thank you." She said shyly, watching as he turned away from her intimidatingly.

"You're welcome Rylie."

Finally, she heard her real name again, and It felt nice. Carefully, she then removed the contacts from her eyes, placing them into the trash beside the sink.

Ryuzaki watched her in amazement as she revealed the green eyes that he hadn't seen in such a long time. It was strange how utterly different she looked. He now awkwardly stood with his hands in his pockets, looking around the bathroom like he was completely lost. Rylie looked over at him and laughed.

"What are you doing?" She asked amusingly.

He grinned and his eyes immediately gave away how entirely enamored he was by her. Quickly, he picked up the eye drops again as his scapegoat.

"Two more drops, and you should be okay."

Once again, she allowed him to tilt back her head and open each eye, knowing full well that she could have easily done it herself this time. His hands were shaking slightly as he held one eye open. They were both silent as the droplet fell. He watched when she blinked, a tiny line of liquid spilling down her cheek like a teardrop. Her breath caught in her throat when he very softly wiped her cheek with the side of his thumb. He was just as surprised by his actions as he was by the softness he felt on the tips of his fingers from her skin. Her eyes were now fully opened, and staring up at him, waiting for... something!

'_Now would be the appropriate time to lean down just a little bit and just... do it!' _That's what his mind told him. His body seemed to have difficulty responding, however, for he was finding it was a challenge to move at all when she was looking up at him like that.

Suddenly her eyes roamed down to his mouth. She was waiting... and waiting... still waiting.

'_1...2...3!'_

She stood on her tiptoes quickly, allowing her to grow in height, and at the same time he leaned down. Their lips finally touched, although briefly, making Ryuzaki's eyes fly open. Immediately he felt his heart beating out of his chest. He hadn't kissed a girl in ages, and it was... very nice indeed!

Unfortunately, not a moment later, Ryuzaki's phone went off in his pocket. The interruption was more than just irritating as they awkwardly pulled away. It was more embarrassing than anything else. He turned away and pulled the phone out of his pocket, opening it, and holding it to his ear like it disgusted him to touch it at all.

"Yes?"

"Ryuzaki, there's something you need to see right away... alone."

His eyes held a hint of worry.

"I'll be right there Watari."

Rylie was blushing profusely as he nodded his head towards her, not sure exactly how to just leave after something like that. She smiled and nodded back before looking down at the floor.

"Is everything o-"

Before she could finish, she felt the softness of his lips against hers for one more sweet kiss. A moment later, she opened her eyes slowly at the feel of his absence. He was gone.

* * *

Watari sat in the room located beneath the main entrance of the building among the vast amount of computers and information resources they had collected. His eyes, that were usually the epitome of calm and collected were now wide with surprise as he replayed a recording of the late night news.

"_Police are now looking for this woman who was spotted not 10 minutes ago leaving a hotel room where the body of 25 year old Yuri Shima was found. Her name is Riley Shita, and she is considered to be armed and dangerous."_

And there it was, the reason for his urgency. The image of a young woman with chestnut brown hair and bright green eyes. A picture for all the world to see.

* * *

More Authors Notes: I wasn't too sure about where I was going with this part of the story at first, so I'm actually on the edge of my seat right now. Hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews on this chapter would be exceptionally appreciated. I was pretty nervous about it!


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Death Note.

Authors Notes: I had a request to draw a picture of Rylie so I TRIED. Haha. It's my profile picture. After a few days I will post a picture of her in disguise.

You are very loyal reviewers. Thank you so very much! :-)

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"Well... this is most unfortunate." Ryuzaki thought aloud while scratching the back of his head. He was staring at the TV screen, seemingly unalarmed by the news, yet very upset all the same. "When was this aired Watari?"

The older man looked down at his watch.

"About... ten minutes ago."

Ryuzaki grunted and frowned.

"Hmm..." His thumb rose to his mouth. "So it seems more likely now that she's been lying about something. It's just too circumstantial."

"Shouldn't we check on her Ryuzaki?"

He younger man sighed and pulled out his phone from his side pocket. Irritatingly, he dialed Rylie's number. There was a frown on his face as he held the phone awkwardly to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Arrrrre you still alive?" He asked in a highly sarcastic tone.

"... What? ... Ryu-"

_Click!_

Watari watched as Ryuzaki slid his phone back into his pocket. He was very calm about the situation, but Watari knew the young man was rather upset. He was angry at himself for letting his feelings cloud his judgement. He had allowed himself to kiss her when her situation was still very questionable.

"Don't worry Watari. In every case Kira was unable to kill anyone who's name was spelled incorrectly over the news."

He was right about that fact. They had spelled her name wrong.

"Yes, I see."

Ryuzaki sighed again.

"Plus, it's been ten minutes and she's fine."

Just then the doors leading into the room flew open, and Rylie burst inside in her pajamas pants and plain white tank top. She looked slightly perturbed.

"Maybe fine was the wrong word." Ryuzaki commented sarcastically

"What the hell was that foooo-"

Suddenly, she noticed her face paused on the TV screen. Her eyes widened drastically when she read the caption underneath it.

"Woah! Woah! I didn't do that!"

Ryuzaki rubbed his fingers against his chin while observing her reaction.

'_She points out the obvious.' _

Filled with worry, her hands grab at the left side of her chest.

"You're fine. Stop worrying."

Rylie's eye's meet his angrily.

'_Stop worrying? Was he crazy?' _He was suddenly so different. Not fifteen minutes ago he kissed her, and now...

"What going on? Why is my picture on the news? Who the hell is Yuri Shima?!"

Ryuzaki simply walked towards her, there was no emotion written in his facial expression at all, but he was staring her down like he was daring her to lie to him.

"We were really hoping you would offer up that information to us Rylie."

She now had a very confused look on her face.

"You're interrogating me? I was in the same room as you when this happened? You already know I had nothing to do with this."

"Do I? Well yes, you state the obvious, and yet I can't help but wonder what it is your hiding from us, intentionally or not."

"Hiding from you? I've been _helping _you."

His eyes narrowed slightly.

"So has Kira."

That statement angered her even further, as he circled around her again.

"Rylie, the fact that I'm tending to believe you is not credible at the moment."

'_So he does believe me?'_

"Why not?"

He frowned again. Was it because of his infatuation that he was allowing himself to accept her statements as being true? Or was she really that clueless?

"You know why."

Rylie immediately looked over at Watari, who was watching her just as intently as Ryuzaki was. She had never seen that look on Watari's face before, and soon she began to panic.

"What's going on?!"

'_She is just as convincing right now as Light was when he broke down in captivity. Should I trust this act of hers?'_

"You still don't remember why you were convicted of killing the first time? You expect me to believe that you've never heard the names Keido Musudo or Yuri Shima?"

Rylie immediately looked down at the floor, trying to remember anything at all. She recalled waking up that morning and still being tired, making it harder to get out of bed than it normally was. She had turned over and noticed that her roommate had already left for an early class. She then got up and got a shower, everything she would usually do on any given day. After that, all she could remember was opening her eyes and seeing everything in a blur before Ryuzaki saved her.

All that happened months ago. She now stood there in front of the man who was responsible for saving her life, but for the first time she felt threatened by him.

Ryuzaki continued staring at her with those large questioning eyes, just waiting patiently for her response. It all seemed far too convenient, even to her.

He sighed when she finally shook her head.

"I've never heard those names before, I'm sure of it. And no... I still don't remember anything. I'm sorry."

Rylie never looked up to see the disappointment in his eyes, but she knew he felt it all the same. At least if she had remembered _something_ maybe he could have helped her. He then turned his attention back to the older man seated at the computer.

"Watari, please escort Miss Rylie back to her room."

She raised her eyes to him abruptly.

"So you don't believe me?"

The back of his head slumped forward as he stared down to the floor.

"As I said, what I believe, as far as you are concerned, is not reliable anymore." He sighed audibly then. "Please go with Watari."

Watari approached her with a welcoming arm.

"It's okay my dear. We will get to the bottom of this." He assured her.

Hesitantly, she smiled at him, but on the inside she was afraid. Why couldn't she remember? It didn't seem fit for her to be upset at Ryuzaki for questioning her again. She hadn't given him any real proof that she deserved his trust, yet, she couldn't help but be hurt by him at that moment.

He never looked up when they left the room. He just stood there, second guessing himself, knowing things would have to change.

* * *

"She's always told us the truth after everything we've asked her. The only thing questionable are these murders and how she's somehow involved." Watari explained when he re- entered the room where Ryuzaki was sitting, waiting patiently for him.

"Thank you Watari. Please continue looking into this and let me know if you find anything else."

Watari nodded and sat in front of the computers, as Ryuzaki slowly stirred in more sugar cubes into his cold coffee. In just a couple gulps, he had downed the drink before the sugar had the chance to fully dissolve.

"It's very convenient isn't it Watari?"

The older man turned to look at him.

"You mean Rylie showing up that night by accident?... So it seems." He wasn't very pleased by that conclusion either.

"Of course. I agree with that Watari, and I do believe that she has something to do with Kira whether she realizes it or not. However, if she does know something, the concussion couldn't have come at a better time for her. But I'm hesitant to believe that she would intentionally be involved with something like this."

Watari grunted. The young man was not his usual self. As much as he himself had warmed to Rylie, this was still an investigation.

"Your feelings for her are making this very hard on you Ryuzaki. You _want_ to believe that she has done nothing wrong, but what if she has? Maybe you should let me handle her for now. You get back to the Yagami boy, and I will let you know when I find anything else."

Ryuzaki's eyes widened.

"Ah yes, I had nearly forgotten. Light is still chained to a table." He said nonchalantly. He stood to leave. "You're right Watari. Rylie will be left in your hands. It's not in anyone's best interest for me to investigate her further."

Sluggishly, he left, knowing he would be pushing his feelings away. There were more important things to do.

* * *

"_A bump on the head? That IS convenient!" _

_Ryuk watched humorously from the Shinigami realm. Things were turning out even better than he expected. Watching as the events unfolded, he could hardly wait to return to the human world._

"_This is going to be sooo... interesting."_

* * *

"By the way, thanks for leaving me chained to a table in the middle of the night with absolutely no way to get to a bathroom." Light said sarcastically as he and Ryuzaki made their way down to the main investigation room. The chains back in place once again.

Ryuzaki seemed to be in another world as he looked up at him.

"Oh... yes, I'm sorry."

Light narrowed his eyes at him. _'He's in an even worse mood than yesterday.'_

"If you're going to stay in this mood, don't be surprised when I hit you again." He threatened. They both sat down in front of the large computers.

"I'm counting on it Light Yagami."

Ryuzaki was relatively sure that fighting Light again would be the perfect way to release the tension he was feeling from the night before. Not much would cheer him up more than kicking Kira in the face again. Light and Ryuzaki were caught up in a staring contest when Watari's voice interrupted them.

"Ryuzaki?"

They both snapped out of it.

"What is it Watari?"

"There's a slight problem with the matter we discussed last night."

"A problem? What is it Wa-"

Down the stairs strolled Rylie, making him pause immediately. She wore no wig, no contacts, no glasses. It was just her in the same plain white tank top and pajama bottoms that she had on the night before. She browsed in without a care in the world. Ryuzaki's eyes grew from big, to insanely large in an instant. He was furious, and it angered him even more that she didn't even look at him to see what her actions had sone to his usually calm facial expression. Both their eyes followed her as she walked by, completely ignoring their stares, and disappearing around the corner towards Watari.

"Who was that?" Light asked confusingly.

Ryuzaki was actually at a loss for words. He was so mad he couldn't even think strait. _'Is she asking to get killed?!'_

"She... that was... She's..." He sighed and took out the handcuff key again. "Excuse me for five minutes."

"Hey! What the - " Light protested as Ryuzaki chained him to the desk and immediately stormed after her.

Taking in a very deep breath, he entered the room. Immediately he was met with the questioning glance from Watari's face, and a inappropriate smile on Rylie's.

"Good morning Ryuzaki, _IF _that's your real name! Did you _sleep _well?"

'_What... did... she... just... say?'_

Watari immediately turned around leaving the two to argue it out alone. On the inside, though, he couldn't help but laugh a little.

Ryuzaki immediately walked over, taking her by the arm. She stood and followed him into the next room.

"Bye Watari!" She exclaimed.

The door shut and he turned to her, raising his index finger towards her smiling face. His mouth opened, he wanted to yell, but found no words. She was just staring at him, her smile taunting him more and more...

"Chocolate helps with mood swings Ryuzaki."

That was it! Immediately he had to turn away from her so as not to allow himself to kick her. His teeth bit down on his thumb so hard that he tasted the metallic flavor of blood on his tongue. He took another deep breath and turned back around. To his surprise, her smile was now gone.

"Light Yagami has now seen your face. Does that please you?"

"It means nothing to me."

"Then what is it you are trying to prove?"

"... Nothing."

He sighed heavily. She was going to drive him crazy.

"You didn't wear your disguise so that it would anger me didn't you?"

"Yes." She answered without hesitation, throwing him slightly off guard.

"... Well done."

"... Thank you."

"Why, may I ask, do you feel the need to make me angry at you?"

She paused then, but just for a moment so that he could observe the sadness her eyes now held.

"... It proved to me that the kiss was real, that you weren't testing me, and that you still care. After last night, I really wasn't so sure."

Slowly, his anger towards her faded. Why did she effect him this way?

"... Well done."

"... Thank you."

Her gaze fell to the floor.

"You have good reason not to trust me, so I understand why Watari is investigating me. I would feel the same was if it wasn't me in this situation. Actually, I'm glad he's investigating this because I would like to know what's going on even more than you. When you find out the truth, please let me know."

He couldn't do this. The more he heard, the more he believed her. The more he watched her, the more he wanted her.

"... Yes, you will be informed. Please wear your disguise from now on... I will make up something to tell Light."

Rylie looked up at him and shook her head.

"I will."

Before his will power had the chance to fade, he was already out the door.

* * *

Days later, a breakthrough! Light had come across the convenient deaths of several corporate moguls who were rivaling a company called "Yotsuba." Ryuzaki's interests were peaked once again, allowing him to resume the chase after Kira. Light, however, was still not in the clear, according to him... not even close.

Nothing more out of the ordinary had been found on Rylie. Ryuzaki had simply told Light that the girl he saw was of no concern to him. Light had no choice but to accept this since it was all Ryuzaki was willing to say on the matter.

Rylie spent most of her time in the basement with Watari, or helping Misa with her lines for her upcoming movie role.

"Do you know what I've been doing in my spare time here since it's sooooo boring?" Misa asked Rylie excitedly.

Rylie couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

"Well, if I see it correctly through the monitors, you've been learning to lap dance. Did you forget there are cameras in here?" Rylie laughs.

"Oh no! I didn't forget. I do it on purpose so that Light can see me!"

Rylie's eyes widened and she smiled awkwardly.

"Everyone else can see you too Misa."

Still, Misa's facial expression remained blank.

"So?"

Rylie paused so as to give the girl a chance to catch on... It didn't happen.

"... That includes Mr Yagami."

Slowly, Misa's eyes widened.

"... Shit." She quickly looked towards one of the cameras. "Sorry Mr Yagami!"

Rylie laughed out loud. For being accused of being the second Kira, Misa sure was... entertaining. It wasn't that she was stupid by any means, she was just very air headed at times. However, having been 'locked up' in the same building had made Rylie and Misa pretty close.

"So, what's the deal with you and Ryuzaki?" Misa asked.

Rylie nearly spit out her tea.

"What do you mean, deal?"

Misa laughed.

"You know what I mean silly! Is he your boyfriend or what?"

Rylie's eyes were enormous. She couldn't believe Misa was asking her this without the luxury of being in private.

"Come on Eiko! It's called 'girl talk!'"

"Well yea, and generally girls talk like this when there aren't cameras and wire taps announcing our conversation to the people we're talking about."

Misa crossed her arms in disappointment.

"What a drag!"

Ryuzaki and the rest of the team had paused what they were doing the second the words "lap dance" had left Rylie's lips.

"Well, he's not my boyfriend. I'll at least satisfy your curiosity on that one."

Ryuzaki frowned when he heard this.

"You two aren't together?!" Matsuda exclaimed. "Then do you think she would be interested in-"

"No." Ryuzaki answered before he had the chance to finish the question. Matsuda looked at him disappointedly.

"Are you sure? She's really nice to m-"

"Nope, won't happen."

"... But, she reminds me of my 3rd grade teacher. I had the biggest crush on her. She was so pretty. I bet Eiko would look great without the glasses too! And she's so nice! I think I will ask her out anyway..."

Matsuda continued talking but Ryuzaki just rolled his eyes and blocked him out, going back to the investigation.

Light smiled to himself. Something was between Ryuzaki and Eiko, he just knew it.

"Now is not the time Matsuda. Kira is killing more and more people everyday. We can't waste anymore time." Light scolded.

"Oh... yeah. You're right."

Light then turned to Ryuzaki.

"We need to get inside Yotsuba Corporation. Do you have any ideas?"

Ryuzaki popped a sugar cube in his mouth to suck on while he stared at the ground at the feet of his chair.

"There's obviously a reason for the deaths of Yotsuba's rivals. It's not a coincidence. Through Watari's connections we were able to discover the names of the men heading up Yotsuba's Organization. There are seven of them, and there's a 35 percent possibility that one or more of them are responsible for these deaths... No... the possibility is greater than half."

Light shook his head in agreement.

"There's a strong possibility that one of them is actually Kira."

Ryuzaki immediately turned to look at him, his eyes narrowing at the young man. If this is still a performance, he is a very good actor.

"Maybe for now... Don't think you're off the hook yet, Light Yagami."

* * *

Rylie sat in the basement with Watari again that night. She had actually become rather fond of these times. Looking up information on herself and spending time with the Watari. Although, she wasn't ignorant to the fact that he suspected her of something bad as well. Suddenly, something popped into her head. She just couldn't believe it took her this long to think of asking this question. Quickly she turned to the older man.

"Watari, can I ask you something?"

He smiled.

"Of course! What would you like to know?"

"Do you know who was actually responsible for killing Keido Musudo, the man I was accused of murdering a few months ago?"

Watari scratched his chin.

"Hmm.. I do believe her name was Helen Dean."

Rylie immediately gasped, nearly falling out of her chair in disbelief. Watari quickly turned and grabbed her arm.

"What's wrong Rylie?"

Her eyes widened.

"That... That was my roommate!"

* * *

More Author's Notes: Whew! Don't you love how whenever Ryuk does anything it just makes things more interesting? haha. I can't wait to put him into this story more. VERY BIG events occur in the next few chapters. I'm DYING to write them! Ahhh!

Hope this chapter was to your liking! Please review if you can! Thank you! :)

ONE MORE THING! I forgot to add this earlier, but at the end next chapter you will _probably_ be able to guess why Ryuk laughed when he saw Rylie. In the chapter after that one, you WILL know... DUN DUN DAA!!


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Death Note.

Authors Notes: Yay! BIG things revealed in this chapter! Again, the reviews are very much appreciated_. _They really do motivate me to write more. Thank you!

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

_Name: Helen Eva Dean_

_Height: 5ft 2 inches_

_Race: Caucasian_

_Eyes: Brown_

_Hair: Dirty blonde_

_Birth Date: 11/14/1982_

_Death Date: 10/24/2004_

Rylie paused as she read the information posted on the computer screen in front of her.

"... So she's dead."

Watari's head dropped down in respect for the girl.

"I'm afraid so my dear."

"... Heart attack?"

"Yes."

Looking over at Rylie, Watari observed the tears that were threatening her eyes as she stared at the picture of her former roommate. The look on her face was that of disbelief.

"And she died the day after I was accused of the second murder... Why not the first?"

Watari sighed. She was not going to like hearing this.

"Actually, I've discovered she was responsible for both the murders. Either she found a way to frame you or it was possibly a case of mistaken identity. I'm sorry."

"But... Why would she do that?" She asked herself quietly, her eyes widening with the thought.

Helen had been her friend since she moved to Japan from the USA three years earlier. She was a very outgoing girl, and she had a lot of friends. However, she was a very jealous person. It had been a while since her and Rylie had really spoken like friends do. Helen had been far to busy investigating why her boyfriend broke up with her. She had expected fowl play, and that seemed to make her a little nonsensical.

Her ex boyfriend's name was Yukio and he was what Helen described as 'The love of her life.' They had been together for over two years. Ever since Yukio broke up with Helen, Rylie rarely even saw her anymore. It was like she disappeared from the face of the planet, and Rylie had missed her.

Often, Rylie wondered why Helen never answered her phone when she called to tell her she wouldn't be home for a while. Now she knew the reason. Still, while looking at the girl she once called 'friend,' she didn't cry. The feelings of sadness quickly passed by leaving an overwhelming impression that something wasn't right.

"Musodu..." She repeated the name of the man she was accused of murdering in her head several more times. The more she said it, the more recognizable it began to sound. If it took the rest of her life, she would get to the bottom of what happened to her.

Watari had stopped what he was doing to observe her from the corner of his eye. He could tell she was on to something.

"_Keido_... Musudo..."

'_Have I heard that name before?'_

Rylie scribbled a few names down on the notepad she had lying in front of her, hoping something would catch her attention. 'Keido Musudo' had been written down six times now.

Suddenly her eyes widened at the name she saw in front of her.

'_Helen Musudo.'_

"_I'll be twenty-two this year Rylie. Yukio is going on twenty-five. Pretty soon we'll probably settle down and start a family of our own. How strange it will be to write Helen Musudo instead of Helen Dean!"_

Rylie immediately felt like her heart had fallen from her chest.

"WATARI!" She exclaimed, startling the older man.

"What is it?"

"Yukio... Keido Yukio Musudo! Was that Keido Musudo's middle name Watari?"

Immediately Watari began typing on the keyboard in front of him.

"Yes! You know who he is?"

Her face brightened. Finally, something was clearer!

"He was Helen's ex boyfriend! I only heard his full name once almost three years ago. That's why I couldn't put the two together!"

How could she have forgotten about Yukio? Even though she had only known him as Yukio, something should have clicked earlier. Soon, however, Rylie's excitement ended.

"So Helen killed him..." She said aloud to herself. It all seemed very unlikely, and very morbid in her mind.

"Do you remember anything else Rylie? Think about the name Yuri Shima. Does the name mean anything to you at all?" Watari questioned anxiously.

"... No. I'm sorry Watari."

"Hmm... Well, at least we have made some progress. Maybe things will begin making sense soon."

Rylie forced herself to smile and nodded at the older man. It felt very strange to know she had been living with a cold blooded killer. Even though Light Yagami may be Kira, it wasn't the same.

"Ryuzaki will be plea-"

Just then Watari's cell phone rang. He picked it up and looked at the number. Immediately he began typing something into the computer. A second later he pressed the button on the desk top connecting him with the floor above them.

"Ryuzaki."

"Yes Watari?"

"I have just received an emergency signal from Matsuda's belt."

Rylie listened in as Ryuzaki verbally cursed Matsuda's idiocy.

"Where is he?" He asked in a highly irritable tone.

"He is inside the Yotsuba building. In the head office it seems."

* * *

It took less than an hour for Rylie's phone to ring.

"Misa?"

"HI EIKO!! Listen, I need your help..."

Everyone stared as Rylie listened to Misa, her eyes slowly growing huge.

"What? You want ME? Misa I..."

"Oh please, please, please! There are more men than women. It would be awkward. We just need one more girl, and you're about the exact same size as I am so you can used one of my outfits!" Misa begged.

Without even realizing it Rylie was staring Ryuzaki down like she needed permission from him before agreeing to do what Misa asked.

"I... uh..."

Ryuzaki's eyes looked at her questioningly. Why was she looking at him like that?

"What is it Eiko?"

"Misa, hold on one second."

Rylie held the phone away from her ear and covered the speaker.

"She wants me to go with them to the reception upstairs as one of the girls from her agency."

Ryuzaki's eyes narrowed.

"You mean with the Yotsuba executives." He stated, immediately cursing himself for thinking up this idea. It was too late to plan anything else now. He then looked over at Wedy, the thief by trade, thinking maybe...

'_No, she's too tall...'_

He took in a deep breath and turned back towards Rylie. She looked slightly nervous.

"Hmm... yes, I think that's a good idea." He said, surprising Rylie considerably.

"It is?"

"Yes! It would benefit us to have another pair off eyes present in the room with them. You could see things more clearly than we can from these monitors. Just keep your eyes open."

Rylie's face betrayed how shocked she was by his answer, and she held the phone back up to her ear.

"Okay Misa, I'll do it."

Everyone could hear Misa's screams of joy. Aizawa purposely covered his ears to block her out as much a humanly possible.

"I'm so glad! You're going to look sooooo cute! Now go upstairs to my room and look in the closet..."

Ryuzaki watched as Rylie shook her head in agreement to what Misa was telling her.

"Okay, I will meet you when you get here."

Finally, she hung up.

Rylie was about to walk past Ryuzaki to run upstairs and change when he grabbed her by the wrist. She yelped when he pulled her to him to whisper in her ear. Everyone looked on surprisingly when he did this. Before he spoke he looked around at their startled faces and glared, letting out a rather loud sigh.

"This is not an invitation for everyone. Please turn around."

Reluctantly, they all looked at each other before turning away. Rylie's heart was beating furiously. It was partially because of what she was about to do, partially because Ryuzaki's breath was tickling her ear, almost making her laugh. It was nearly impossible for her to control the smile that twitched at the side of her mouth.

"Keep on your disguise. Even if someone tries to make you lose the glasses, _do not_ take them off."

Rylie shook her head in understanding. He then sighed audibly in her ear, making the hairs on her neck stand strait. He really didn't want her to do this.

"Take this just in case one of them decides to touch you inappropriately."

Cautiously, he slid a pocket size stun gun in the back pocket of her jeans. Rylie's eye flew open and she jumped when he did this. Being this close to him again was making her flush. His nose rubbed against the side of her neck. She wasn't sure if it was intentional or not, but either way it made the red in her cheeks deepen even further.

"...Please be careful."

Those were the last words before he turned his chair away from her. She stood there dumbfounded for a few seconds before everyone turned back around. Did he always have to leave her hanging like that? She knew everyone probably immediately noticed the crimson that colored her cheeks. Flustered, and overly embarrassed, she quickly made her way upstairs.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ryuzaki watched as she disappeared.

* * *

Rylie ran to the elevators and made her way up to Misa's floor. Immediately she opened the doors to her closet and dug through the clothes. Misa had told her to look for the white heart outfit because all the other colors had been taken by the other girls. She dug and dug, finally finding it behind the dozens of designer dresses she had gathered over the years from modeling them.

Quickly she threw on the clothes and headed over to the mirror.

"Oh no, this isn't going to work!" She knew what the other girls would probably look like. They would be flirty and sexy. They wouldn't look like a librarian. Hastily, she pulled out her phone and dialed Ryuzaki.

"Yes?"

"I can't be one of those girls when I look like this." She told him.

"Nonsense. You look fine."

"EXACTLY! I can't look _fine_. These girls are going to be hot! I will stand out like a sore thumb."

"Tell me precisely what it is you are proposing Eiko?" His voice sounded agitated.

Rylie bit her lip.

"No glasses?" She pleaded.

"Not going to happen." He responded mockingly.

"No wig?"

There was a pause on the other end of the phone as she anxiously waited his response.

"... I will have to text you the rest of this conversation."

_Click!_

Rylie rolled her eyes. Did he always have to hang up on people? Can't he end a conversation with _'Goodbye!'?_

Her phone beeped and she opened it to read Ryuzaki's message.

"_You will pretend like your real hair is a wig. You will pull it up out of your face, unlike it was the morning Light saw you, and you will delete this message immediately after reading it... use upmost caution Rylie."_

Rylie smiled when she typed her response to him.

A second later, Ryuzaki opened up his phone after hearing it beep, and his eyes widened dramatically at what he read.

_"Yes father..."_

He frowned. She was mocking him. His phone then beeped again, and he opened it. A smile now twitched at the corner of his mouth.

_"It's nice when we come to an agreement, don't you think? Thank you Ryuzaki."_

* * *

Misa's eyes were huge when they all walked in the room meeting up with Rylie. Misa winked at her and smiled brightly, making her somewhat less tense over the situation.

"Would you gentlemen like some red wine?" Rylie asked them as she picked up a bottle of the soothing drink.

"Oh honey, why don't you take off those glasses and let me have a better look at your pretty face?" Asked the man known as Higuchi as he made his way over to her.

He had an evil smile on his face, immediately making the tension return. There was something in his eyes that also made her very uneasy, like he wanted to cut her up and gobble her down. _'And Misa calls Ryuzaki a pervert?' _Rylie quickly pushed Higuchi away, reminding herself to laugh playfully when she did it so it wasn't obvious that she was disgusted by him. The fact that he was grabbing at her face made the task rather difficult to bear.

'_Flirt Rylie! Flirt!' _She repeated in her head, but the only thing she could think about was how Ryuzaki was just sitting there, watching everything she did. Not that she should care, but it just felt very awkward. Was he staring daggers at the monitors or was he ignoring it completely?

* * *

Back downstairs, Ryuzaki was glaring at the computer screen intensely. He hadn't even touched the donut sitting in front of him yet. The thoughts in his head kept him far too busy for any food at the moment.

'_Rylie, this is ridiculous, I gave you a stun gun for a reason...'_

Finally, the call came in from Matsuda to save him from the unbearable images of those idiots drooling over Rylie like rabid dogs.

"Yes?"

"Ryuzaki! What should I do?!"

"Ah Matsuda, you _are_ still alive."

Matsuda could have sworn he heard disappointment in Ryuzaki's voice. Now, however, was not the time to worry about it. It was time for Matsuda to die, in order for his life to be saved.

* * *

Rylie had watched when Matsuda entered the bathroom. Suddenly, she felt trapped without him there. He was the only other awkward person around. Thank goodness, Misa saved her from the unbearable Higuchi. He was now on her like a cat on a mouse instead.

Rylie then turned when she noticed the sudden attention she was drawing from the man called Reiji Namikawa. He was making his way over to where she was standing excruciatingly slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. It took everything she had to smile at him then, since she initially felt like she could possibly pass out if he stared at her any harder. Still, she didn't look away. Taking one huge gulp of red wine she was finally able to smile widely at him by the time he reached her. Unlike the man that was previously glued to her side, Reiji was very attractive with very nice eyes and long dark hair. Still, she had no interest in playing the love struck dally role with him either.

"I don't believe we've been introduced yet. My name is Reiji."

His hand slithered around her waist like she was a common prostitute, making her slap it away immediately. He was stunned by her reaction, giving her an instant death glare.

"OH, I'm sorry! You'll have to excuse me. I'm not really used to all this attention."

His tough gaze immediately softened.

"I see. Still, that doesn't make any sense at all. You are very beautiful."

Rylie wanted to roll her eyes so badly, but she knew that would get her into more trouble than she wanted to bargain for.

"You're too sweet!" She then held out a hand for him. "My name is Eiko."

He smiled and took her hand up to his lips, kissing her knuckle softly.

"Pleased to meet you Eiko."

She smiled back at him and giggled nervously._'Oh god! Hurry up Matsu!'_

Just then the door to the bathroom burst open, and out walked Matsuda. He was stumbling like a drunk man out to the balcony, and yelling at the top of his lungs, just as she had been told he would do. That was her Q. Everyone else stood to watch him while Rylie took a quick peak at the mens belongings. She knew she wasn't supposed to go through anyone's things, and if Ryuzaki was still watching her then he was probably pissed. She had to be very quick.

There were only a couple briefcases on the floor. She looked up for just a second, in time to see Matsuda take the plunge off the balcony. Everyone quickly ran over to see. Immediately Rylie opened up one of the briefcases and quickly looked through for anything that looked slightly off. Immediately something caught her attention. It was a black notebook. Looking closer she made out the words 'Death Note' written on the front. Instantly, an eerie feeling poured into the pit of her stomach.

'_Death Note? What the hell?'_

She was hesitant at first. Should she take it? There wasn't time to just skim through it... or was there? Just when her finger was about to touch the cover, she pulled away. No, she didn't have time. Yet, something about the book had captivated her. The letters written on the front screamed at her to pick it up. She looked up again towards the commotion. The men were all too shocked by Matsuda to notice her. She looked back down at the strange notebook. Hesitantly, she outstretched her arm, and touched the front cover.

It was like a bolt of electricity stung through Rylie's entire body. She gasped, backing away immediately when a single yellow eye turned to stare at her. Colors swarmed through her head. Almost immediately, she passed out on the ground before she even had the chance to scream.

A moment later, Misa turned around to see Rylie lying unconscious on the floor, and immediately she rushed over to her.

"Eiko! Eiko, are you okay?"

Everyone turned to them. Misa didn't know what to do. Thinking quickly, she then looked up at the men.

"You should all leave. I think it's better that we handle this."

They left, without question. Misa watched and waited until she knew they had gone before turning her attention back to the unconscious girl on the floor in front of her.

"Oh Eiko, you knew the plan! What made you faint sweetie?" Misa began to panic, and shook Rylie's body. Still she didn't respond.

Misa immediately ran over to one of the cameras.

"SOMEONE HELP!"

_... Her body was limp, but her mind was filling with forgotten memories... _

* * *

_Her heart was pounding at the sight of the tall, black, horrifying creature staring at her from the corner of the room. It was like he just appeared from the shadows out of thin air. She watched as he simply stood there, waiting for the intense reaction of any human being seeing him for the first time. Finally her eyes grew with intensity and she screamed at the top of her lungs. A deep scratchy laughter filled the room, echoing hauntingly through her head before the creature finally spoke._

"_My name is Ryuk... and you have picked up my Death Note."_


	9. Forgotten Memories

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Death Note!

Authors Notes: This Chapter is mostly about Rylie's forgotten memories, hence the title. It doesn't really go into that much detail about her experience with the Death Note because that would be a completely new story in itself, but you will definitely get the gist of what happened. Yay! I'm so glad that everyone seems to be enjoying this story so far. That makes me happy. Thanks for the amazing reviews!

**CHAPTER NINE**

Four months earlier...

_A ghastly feeling crept through Rylie's entire body while she fought for her legs to move. _

"_Wha... What are you?" She asked fearfully._

_The more she stared at the creature, the more amused he seemed. There was something in her eyes that let him know she was going to be a lot more fun than he originally assumed. Something big was going to happen if he continued to follow her around. _

"_I'm a Shinigami of course." He told her in his raspy low pitched voice. "What did you expect when you found my Death Note?"_

_Rylie's mouth dropped open._

"_A Shi... Shinigami?"_

_He laughed again._

"_Yes, and you don't seem to realize the power you are now holding in your hands."_

_Rylie's eyes dropped down to the notebook she was clutching to her chest. The same notebook she found earlier that day lying in the front yard of the girls dorms. The same notebook she was going to take to the lost and found on her way to her night class just a few minutes from now even though she knew it would probably just e thrown away._

"_This is... real?"_

_He smirked loudly at her disbelief._

"_What? Did you think it was some sort of elaborate prank?"_

_She remained silent, still unable to fully comprehend what was going on . Ryuk looked at the Death Note she was holding so protectively, and watched carefully when she pulled it away from her chest. She looked at the front cover, and slowly opened it to look inside at it's blank pages. He was quickly surprised._

"_Hmm? Well, this is a first. Why haven't you written any names down yet?" _

* * *

"Lay her down carefully Mr Aizawa." Ryuzaki watched he lay Rylie's still unconscious body down on her bed. He then looked up at Watari as he gave her a quick check over.

"Everything seems normal Ryuzaki. It seems she has simply passed out."

'_Did Kira get to her somehow? No, if that was the case, she would probably be dead.' _Ryuzaki bit his thumb as he stared at the unconscious girl. _'What happened to you Rylie? You saw something in that room. What was it?'_

Quickly, he looked back up.

"Thank you Watari. Please let me know when she wakes up." Before leaving, he leaned in to whisper something into Watari's ear. The older man nodded, and turned his attention back to Rylie.

Dragging Light forcefully, Ryuzaki then quickly walked out the door. Something in the tapes _had _to reveal what happened. He needed to look at them immediately.

* * *

_She read the rules carefully, one by one. It had been days now that Ryuk had followed her around, allowing her some time to get used to the idea that a god of death was now a permanant part of her daily routine. Still, she had yet to allow herself to satisfy her curiosity over the notebook. The more she grasped the concept_ _of the Death Note, the more morbid it felt to be the one in possession of it. _

"_Come on, give it a try!" Ryuk pushed. He wanted nothing more than to see her reaction when a name she wrote down lead to that person's nearly immediate demise._

"_No Ryuk." Was her simple response. _

_His mouth dropped._

"_What? Why not?!" _

"_There are a lot of people I don't really like all that much, but I don't want to kill them. If this book would let me play harmless pranks on them then yea, I would try it out. But this is a notebook that takes human life simply by writing their name on it. That's your job Ryuk, I don't have the right."_

_She admitted it was very tempting. Just the curiosity she had about the Death Note made it hard to resist trying it out just once._

"_Oh come on! What are you afraid of? Why not just write one name?" He pressed, knowing humans didn't have the ability to stop with just one. It generally turned into an addiction. Speaking of... "Hey, you don't happen to have any apples around here do you?"_

_She looked up at him confusingly._

"_Apples?"_

"_Yes, I love apples from the human world." She watched almost humorously as his eyes rolled in the back of his head. "They're sooo juicy!"_

_She chuckled._

"_Shinigami's are a lot different than I would have imagined them being."_

"_Huh?"_

_She laughed once again at the look on Ryuk's face. He really wasn't as scary as she initially thought. Actually, most of the time, he seemed almost silly._

_"Okay, so say I DO try out the Death Note. Is there a way to stop the person from dying after their name is written?"_

_He laughed._

_"Yes, I'm glad you asked, because that would benefit me greatly! You probably wouldn't want to just test that part out however. If you stop a death after their name is written down in a Death Note, then you willingly sacrifice half of your own life to the Shinigami who originally owned the Death Note used. So, of course, I won't oppose you doing that either..."_

_..._

* * *

"_Tell me Ryuk, this rule about not going to heaven nor hell if you've used the Death Note, is that really true?"_

"_Well yea, but is nothingness really all that bad? WRITE SOMETHING PLEASE!"_

_Her eyes narrowed at him._

"_This is a game to you isn't it?" She asked irritably._

_He scratched the back of his head nervously, having never seen, first hand, an angry woman before. _

"_Uh... I suppose it's a little bit like a game for me, yes."_

_He took a step back when she glared at him._

"_I see. I shouldn't be surprised, you're a god of death after all." A that she sighed. "Well, you can play with someone else. I don't want the Death Note."_

_His eyes widened in surprise, if that's even possible._

"_Wha... WHAT? You're really not going to use it at all?"_

_She stood and walked over to her desk, sitting down in front of her computer._

"_Not only do I not have the right to freely kill people without punishment, I have deeper reasons for not using the Death Note. My parents died four years ago. If I write a name down in that notebook, I freely give away my chance to ever see them again. As tempting as it is, I would never want to do that."_

_Ryuk grunted. _

"_And I thought you had the potential to be interesting. Looks like I'll have to find someone else."_

_Almost immediately the door flew open. Rylie's eyes widened as Helen walked inside, upset and crying. She quickly fell over on her bed, hardly able to contain her sobs. Rylie instantly got up and ran over to her. _

"_Sweetie, what's the matter?"_

"_It's... it's Yukio... he... he was ... CHEATING ON ME!"_

_Rylie looked at her sympathetically. _

"_Oh no! That bastard! You can do better than him anyway if he did that to you!"_

_Helen looked up at her angrily._

"_I don't WANT better! Yukio and I had plans to build a future together! This whore took that away from me!"_

_Rylie could hear Ryuk's laugher from the corner of the room. 'Shut up Ryuk!' She thought to herself._

"_You may want to be more careful." He finally said, making Rylie's attention turn to him. "The Death Note is on the bed right beside your friend."_

* * *

"Misa Amane, tell me, what did you see before Eiko passed out? Did anything seem particularly peculiar?" Ryuzaki asked her as he replayed the video from the monitors repeatedly, looking for any clues.

"You mean other than a man falling off a balcony?" She asked sarcastically.

"That's exactly what I mean." He responded just as smugly, adding the high pitch mockery tone to his voice.

Misa sat there staring at him from the corner of the room with her arms crossed over her chest. She rolled her eyes at his back.

"No, nothing. Can I go to bed now?"

Light turned around irritatingly to glare at her.

"Misa try to think. You don't remember anything? Anything at all?"

Her face had immediately lit up when he looked at her, and she quickly sat up strait.

"I'm so sorry Light! I will try to think of something, but I really don't remember seeing anything strange."

Light sighed and closed his eyes.

"It's okay Misa. Maybe you should go get some rest now."

Her eyes lit up once again, and she jumped out of her seat to run over and hug him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She exclaimed loudly before kissing him on the cheek. She then ran up the stairs. "Goodnight! I'll let you know if I think of anything Light!"

Light took in a deep breath before returning his attention back to the computer screens.

"There's something inside Higuchi's briefcase that caught her attention more than anything else right before she passed out. Do you see that Ryuzaki?" He asked.

Ryuzaki studied her actions very closely as he replayed the events over and over again on the monitor.

"I do see it. However, the fact that she looks up like she's frightened by something in the room is also of upmost importance I believe. What is it she's looking at?"

Light's eyes try hard to focus in on anything that could have scared her so badly.

"There isn't anything there. I'm sure of it."

Ryuzaki sighed, letting his eyes fall down to the floor as his hands squeezed tightly onto his knees. As much as he wanted to find out what happened to her, there were other things that needed to be done. _'Watari will take good care of her.'_

"We can return to looking into this when Eiko wakes up. Right now we should focus on finding out more information about Kira's involvement with the Yotsuba Corporation."

'_... I should have never let her get involved.'_

* * *

"_Helen, please, calm down!" _

"_Don't you see that creature Rylie?! Don't you know what this means?!"_

"_Yes, I see him. Just please stop yelling, and give it to me!"_

_Ryuk watched amusingly as the events unfolded. Not only did Helen accidentally touch the Death Note before Rylie had the chance to move it, she now wouldn't let go of it. Her eyes were huge with delight, and he immediately detected the revenge written in the tone of her voice. From the look on Rylie's face, this was the last thing she expected, or wanted, to happen._

_Helen turned to Rylie smiling amusingly. Rylie's eyes narrowed at her._

"_No Helen. You're not going to do that." She knew Helen was angry, but she didn't know it was as bad as that._

_Immediately, Helen's smile widened even further as she reached for the pen lying on Rylie's desk. She opened the notebook, quickly scribbling something on the pages inside. Without hesitating, Rylie jumped on her, and they both fell to the floor. _

_Thankfully, Rylie had been able to retrieve the Death Note before Helen was able to write any names inside. It didn't end happily however. __Out of breath, and furious, Helen glared at her roommate, as she wiped the blood from her top lip where Rylie had hit her._

"_You'll regret this."She threatened. __A moment later, she turned and stormed out of the room._

_Rylie's eyes were wide in disbelief at what had just happened, and she jumped when the door slammed shut. _

"_Hmm, maybe I could give the notebook to her!" Ryuk teased. _

_Rylie shook her head._

"_No... I will hold on to it for a while to be safe. Helen is in no state to own something this dangerous. She's definitely not herself."_

_Actually, Helen was far more than 'not herself,' and Rylie knew all to well the consequences that would come if someone in Helen's state of mind got their hands on the Death Note. 'This is not good.'_

* * *

_A full week passed without hearing anything from Helen. She never came back to the dorm, not even to sleep. Rylie was getting worried. What if she told someone else about the Death Note, or about Ryuk? What if something happened to her?_

_Finally, one night, Rylie opened her eyes to the sound of the door opening. She sat up quickly, watching as Helen walked into the room. Her eyes widened. She was soaked from head to toe from the rain, yet she looked clean and sober. The clothes she wore were different from the one's she was in a week ago. Rylie took in a breath of relief. _

"_Helen, where have you been? Are you okay?" She asked._

_Helen looked up at her and sighed while allowing a small smile to slightly light up the grim look on her face. That look in her eyes immediately made Rylie hold her breath._

"_I'm fine."_

_Rylie then looked over at Ryuk confusingly. Did Helen still see him? She acted like nothing had happened at all. _

"_Well, I'm going to bed. I have an early class tomorrow." Helen told her before getting out of her wet clothes and sliding into her bed._

_Rylie just stared at her intensely. Why wasn't she bringing up the notebook, their fight, or the rather large Shinigami in the corner of the room? She was just going to come back after being gone for a week and get into bed like nothing was going on? _

_The next morning Rylie woke, and Helen was gone. Still slightly shaken from the intense events from the past week, she sluggishly got out of bed to get a shower. Ryuk followed her like he always did, and she shut the door in his face like SHE always did._

_"You're still NOT coming in here Ryuk!" _

_He grunted, and decided to mope by the door as usual._

_After classes that afternoon, Rylie returned to her room to find Helen lying on her bed, quietly reading a book. Surprised by her return, Rylie made her way over to her._

"_Uh... Helen?" She started._

_The girl sighed audibly._

"_Yes Rylie?"_

_Before answering, Rylie sat down on the bed beside her._

"_I'm sorry... about Yukio."_

_Immediately, Helen dropped her book to look at her. The smile on her face eerily pleasant, making Rylie's heart pound nervously. Something was very off._

"_Don't be sorry about him Rylie... Karma... it's a bitch!"_

_Rylie's eyes slowly widened when Helen began laughing. It was like a scene from a corny horror movie. _

"_What is wrong with you Helen? You're acting insane!"_

_"OH, I don't know Rylie. Maybe I suddenly remembered how Yukio's palms would sweat nervously whenever you came around, and how he wouldn't stop smiling like a FUCKING CLOWN!"_

_Rylie's mouth dropped open out of shock of Helen's accusation._

_"WHAT?! You think he was cheating on you with ME?! You know I wouldn't do that to you!"_

_There was an immediate loud banging on the dorm room door. _

"_MISS SHITA! MISS SHITA! PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR!"_

_Helen looked back over at Rylie, making her cringe at the unhealthy expression painting her usually pleasant features._

_"What did you do Helen?"_

"_THIS IS THE POLICE! OPEN UP!"_

"_Maybe your Shinigami can be a witness to your alibi." Helen said sarcastically._

_The look of sheer terror in Rylie's eyes even made Ryuk nervous._

"_This girl is twisted!" He exclaimed. "Are you sure you don't want to use the Death Note now?"_

_Rylie was shaking. _

_'Helen... you ... killed Yukio!'_

_Quickly, she got up and grabbed the Death Note, immediately opening the window to the balcony outside._

"_Should have let me use that notebook of yours when you had the chance!"_

_Once outside, Rylie just ran, and continued running towards the city. Ryuk kept up with her by outstretching his long black wings._

"_What are you going to do?" He asked, surprising her by the sympathetic tone in his voice._

_She just ran, ignoring him for the time being until reaching an empty alley on a side street. She stopped, leaning against the brick building beside her while she let her lungs refill with lost air. _

"_What will you do with the Death Note if I disown it?" She asked breathlessly._

_Ryuk smirked and thought for a minute._

"_I suppose I would let it drop again and see who picks it up next." _

_Rylie closed her eyes tightly, trying not to let herself cry. Her father had always told her to not allow herself to be beat by the tears if she could help it. He would never get angry when she cried, but he knew she always felt stronger when she pushed through the tears. Still, he wasn't there to help her get through it this time. _

"_I guess it's wishful thinking to ask you to go back home isn't it Ryuk?"_

"_You mean, take your Death Note and go back to the Shinigami realm? Yea, pretty much. Sorry."_

_She reopened her eyes and looked strait ahead. Two men were approaching her slowly from across the street. Immediately she pulled out the Death Note and tore a single page out, stuffing it in her back pocket. 'Just in case.' _

"_What are you doing?" Ryuk asked as the men continued closer and closer to her, catching his attention. He looked up at them. "The look like they might give you trouble. You should ask them their names." He then laughed. _

"_I can't let the police find the Death Note on me Ryuk. Whether I've used it or not, if they find it on me, it wouldn't look good when they test it out and someone dies. I've taken a page out so I won't forget what happened with Helen."_

_Ryuk's eyes got wide._

"_Huh? Won't forget? But if you relinquish owndership of the Death Note you won't rem-"_

"_Hey are you okay? What are you doing out here?" The men interrupted._

_Rylie backed away slowly._

"_I'm fine. I just need to get home. Thank you though." _

_Quickly she began walking away. When she turned her head to peak at them, she realized she hadn't gotten rid of them. Her pace quickened little by little until she was running once again. _

"_I have to warn you Rylie. Just because you have kept a page from the Death Note you will still lose all memory of it when you give it up."_

_'Its too late!'_

"_RYUK! I relinquish my ownership of the Death Note!"_

* * *

_Rylie escaped the two men that were chasing after her. She no longer remembered finding the Death Note or meeting the Shinigami named Ryuk. She did, however, remember the sudden change in Helen, and how she had set her up for Yukio's murder. _

_Two days later Rylie heard of the one called Kira._

_Three days later, there was an instant sharp pain at the temple of her head, pushing her most recent memories far away. She remembered the rain, she felt the blood, and she saw... him. _

* * *

It had been a full day since Rylie had been conscious. He waited, trying to keep his mind off of her, trying to solve the case he so desperately wanted to end. Outwardly he was patient and completely involved in the investigation but, on the inside he was screaming. Finally, he felt the vibration from the cell phone in his back pocket. He stood, took a deep breath, and answered.

"Yes Watari."

"Ryuzaki, Rylie is stirring."


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: ANNND I still don't own Death Note! :)

Authors Notes: I'll be honest when I say this isn't really my _favorite_ chapter, but it had to be written! Not too much to say except I hope this chapter is to everyone's liking.

**CHAPTER TEN**

"I understand. I will be right there." Ryuzaki shoved his cell phone back into his pocket and stood. Without a thought behind it, Light automatically followed his actions. By now it had become a habit of his to be dragged wherever Ryuzaki needed to go. Quickly, they made their way up the stairs and towards the room where Rylie had been unconscious for the past several hours.

* * *

Her lids opened slowly. The bright light of day hit her eyes uninvitedly, making her squint. When the realization of her memories returning set in, she instantly sat up in her bed, nearly knocking Watari in the face with her forehead.

"Woah! Welcome back!" He greeted sweetly. "You gave us a bit of a scare last night my dear."

She looked around confusingly at first, not quite being able to comprehend what had really happened to her. It felt like a dream, or maybe a nightmare. Watari watched her eyes roaming around the room nervously almost like she wasn't sure of where she was at first.

"Are you feeling okay Rylie?" He asked with a manner of concern. She was acting very strange. As her entire body shook apprehensively, her wide eyes slowly looked up to meet his calm figure. He watched her fingers fist tightly around the blankets surrounding her on the bed.

"Where is Light?!"

* * *

"Where are you two going Light? Can I come?!" Misa exclaimed as Light and Ryuzaki rushed past her.

"Not now Misa." Light told her. Still, she ran to catch up with them.

"Oh, but Light, I miss you! We never get to go on dates anymore!"

Ryuzaki wasted no time in stopping and turning to her abruptly as they reached Rylie's bedroom door.

"YOU... will wait out here." He told her as calmly as his tone would allow, meanwhile waving his finger in her face. At the same time he noticed the damp feeling against his palms which immediately surprised him. Was he nervous?

Misa quickly frowned at him.

"I want to see Eiko too you know!"

* * *

"You fainted my dear. Ryuzaki is on his way up here now to talk with you. We need to get you back in disguise. The Yagami boy will surely be with him." He paused momentarily to hand Rylie her eyeglasses, watching carefully the slow actions of the unsettled girl still sitting up in the bed.

Her eyes closed tightly in thought. '_Light is Kira, or at least he **was** Kira. Ryuzaki had mentioned several times before that Kira's power may be able to pass on to new people, and now I know for sure, he was exactly right when he assumed this... But... what should I do?'_

"This can't be happening." She said aloud, letting her head fall into her hands.

Watari's eyes narrowed at her obvious distress.

"What is it Rylie?"

Suddenly the door knob turned.

"Shit!" Rylie immediately ducked under the covers, but not without first being seen by Ryuzaki. In no time, he was pushing Light and Misa back out the door with him. Light stumbled backwards and looked at him confusingly.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Light Yagami! Don't you know it's not polite to enter the room of a woman who is still in bed without knocking first?"

For the first time in his life, Ryuzaki saw the look of someone thinking he was an idiot. Sure, he got the confused look all the time, the 'are you crazy' look was pretty common to, but at this moment Light definitely had the word 'idiot' lingering in his mind.

"Since when do you care about something like that? You fondled Misa in order to get her cell phone out of her back pocket!" Light exclaimed.

Misa's eyes widened drastically.

"WHAT?!" She squealed.

Light had known immediately something was going on that Ryuzaki was trying to hide from him. Did he think he was stupid or something? Ryuzaki simply looked around, pretending to ignore them both as he bit down on his thumb. Light sighed and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Well, are you going to knock?" He asked irritably.

Ryuzaki then turned to him, his eyes widened slightly as if to say _'are you talking to me?'_

"Hmm? Oh. Yes."

Testing Light's patience had become one of Ryuzaki's new favorite things to do since they were stuck together 24/7. He would often ignore Light on purpose, something the young man had actually become accustomed to.

Finally Ryuzaki knocked on the door.

"May we come in Watari?"

They heard a loud stumbling noise as they waited his response. Light looked over at Ryuzaki as his eyes narrowed and he pressed his ear to the door. Suddenly, the door flew open and Ryuzaki stumbled inside, yanking Light with him. Both of them barely missed knocking Watari to the floor. Rylie's now brown eyes widened at the two men as they stood up. Her immediate attention didn't go towards Ryuzaki as they had all expected. Instead she looked at Light intently. From there, her eyes moved over to look at Misa, the supposed 2nd Kira, who completely ignored Ryuzaki's request that she stay outside. Ryuzaki caught on to Rylie's observant eyes very quickly as they walked further inside. _'Why is she looking at them that way?'_

Rylie was confused. If Light is Kira, and Misa the 2nd Kira, where is the Shinigami? Was Ryuzaki wrong? If light had been Kira at one point, then did his Death Note get passed on to Higuchi? Obviously there was more than one notebook out there. Something wasn't right.

"Eiko?"

The name didn't register at first. Rylie was far too busy looking for a god of death to answer to a name that wasn't her own.

Suddenly, Ryuzaki cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Eiko!"

Quickly she turned to him. He was now sitting in his strange way in the chair beside her bed, and obviously in deep thought. "Do you remember what happened last night?" He asked, his eyes focusing in on hers deeply. She was so uneasy, so distracted, making his stomach turn.

Finally, she shook her head.

"I remember."

"Then I'm sure I don't need to tell you how foolish it was of you to look through those men's briefcases while they were not even five feet away from you. May I ask why you took it upon yourself to do that?"

Rylie's eyes narrowed at him. He was reprimanding her _now_?

"They didn't know." She answered simply.

"That's not what I asked."

"Wouldn't you rather know _what_ I found, instead of asking me why?"

Their eyes were now playing cat and mouse. He had wanted her to understand that he did not want her putting herself in a situation like that again. Apparently, she didn't like to be told she was foolish. Everyone stood there, watching silently. Misa had been so intimidated by their interaction that even she hadn't spoken a single word yet.

A minute passed and Ryuzaki sighed when Rylie didn't answer him.

"Please, don't get the wrong idea. My intention is not to upset you Eiko."

"... Well done." She said sarcastically.

He groaned and his eyes narrowed. _'Why are you making this difficult?'_

"Ideally, I would be the one who asks the questions Eiko, but since I've clearly upset you, please, go ahead, tell me what you found."

He watched with his thumb hanging from his mouth as she turned her gaze away from him to look down at her twiddling fingers.

"I didn't find anything."

"You're lying." He accused immediately. He actually expected she would say that.

Rylie's eye shot up to glare at him.

"I am not!"

"Then why did you pass out?"

"I was... in a very... stressful situation."

He almost started laughing at how painfully apparent it was that she was hiding the truth from him. However, his tactics had seemed to work. She was no longer shaking. He grinned, and took out the keys once again.

"Seriously Ryuzaki! This is crazy!" Light exclaimed.

Misa's eyes shot open.

"What are you doing to my Light?!"

"It's not my fault that Eiko doesn't trust you Light." Ryuzaki commented, making Rylie's eyes widen. What the hell did he think he was doing?

"Watari, please take Light and Misa outside so I can talk to Eiko alone."

Watari bowed, as he was handed the end of the chain. Light was getting more and more frustrated every time Ryuzaki did this, and he knew it.

"Wait! Why do I have to go? Eiko loves me!" Misa argued, as she was pushed towards the door. Before the door shut, she quickly turned around. "Eiko, sweetie, I hope you're feeling bet-"

Finally, they were alone, and Ryuzaki's attention turned back to Rylie. Instead of the interrogating gaze she had expected, his eyes were soft and caring. He was worried about her this time. He took in a deep breath before speaking.

"I understand your intentions were to help out the investigation, but if something were to happen to you..."

He paused, and her stomach knotted as she waited for him to finish what he had begun to say so sincerely. Suddenly, however, he looked past her, and she knew then that he wouldn't conclude his sentiments.

"... You had the look of fear in your eyes immediately before you fainted. Something had frightened you. Am I safe in making this assumption?" He asked, leaving his previous thoughts behind, and heading right back into his interrogation.

She sighed.

"The last thing in the world I want is for you to not believe me Ryuzaki."

His eyes widened. Was his opinion that important to her? His hands squeezed his knees together forcefully as he pondered over her statement.

"If that is the case, then it goes without saying that I need you to tell me the truth. So I will ask again, did something frighten you Rylie?"

She looked up at him, her eyes immediately betraying her fear. She knew exactly what kind of horrors they were dealing with now. The Death Note was the most dangerous weapon to ever be put in the hands of any human, good or bad. They were all in danger, but Ryuzaki more than anyone. What if telling him about the Death Note cost him his life? All the same, _not _telling him could have the same outcome. She hadn't had the time to really think any of this through at all. As she sat there speculating, Ryuzaki knew by the look in her eyes that she was hesitant to tell him what had happened. _'Come on Rylie! I know you trust me!'_

Suddenly though, she looked away again.

"I'm not going to let you break your promise to me Ryuzaki."

His eyes widened dramatically this time. _'Break my promise to you? Where is this coming from?'_

"You promised me you wouldn't die." She reminded him.

"No.. I _rationally_ promised I would try."

Something in her immediately snapped when he said that.

"Why do you make me so angry!? Those insensitive comments you make drive me crazy! Can't you tell that I worry about you?"

Ryuzaki's eyes broke away from hers as he calmly leaned over to the table sitting next to him. He then poured his third cup of coffee that morning.

"Why is it you insist that I lie to you?"

That question, and the softness in his voice threw her completely off guard. What exactly did he mean by that? Was he simply excepting the idea that he would probably die?

"You've already decided that you will die during this investigation haven't you?" She asked hesitantly, and very angrily.

"... Are you going to tell me what happened or am I going to have to force you?"

Her eyes narrowed.

"Why are you avoiding my question?!"

Ignoring her, he took a sip of his drink and cringed. She noticed and immediately grabbed the cup of sugar and threw a handful of the cubes into his cup, splattering the brown liquid onto his white shirt.

"Answer!" She ordered irately.

His eyes were now huge. _'Okay, I didn't expect that.'_ He thought.

"Well... you avoided my question first." He argued childishly

Her index finger raised towards him furiously.

"You... You're so... I can't even...

"Think strait? Yes, you have that same effect on me as well."

Her eyes widened and softened immediately. Once again, she was completely thrown off by him. He watched as her entire body froze, and her face turned pink. It was the exact reaction he had hoped for.

"Now, that's been established more than once. That aside, let's move on to the matter notably in question... It's become apparent to me that you don't _want_ to tell me what happened."

Slowly, she let her hand fall back down to her side and shook her head. A questioning finger went up to Ryuzaki's chin as he stared her down again. The interrogation was suddenly in full force.

"I see. Do you still insist on me believing that you found nothing in the briefcase?"

She shook her head again.

"You are a terrible liar Rylie."

"I know."

"That being the case, I find it odd that you're not telling me what it is you found inside Higuchi's briefcase, and what frightened you to the point of passing out not even a moment later."

He paused then, his patience running lower with every silent second that passed. This time it was he who awaited the explanation. However, he was extremely disappointed when she clearly wasn't going to volunteer more information. She just sat there, plainly having knowledge of something important to the case, but saying nothing at all.

He sighed, and immediately stood. Placing his hands inside his pockets, he walked towards the windows to look outside.

"Wouldn't it be interesting if I've been the fool in this game we're playing?" He asked, never actually expecting her to answer.

"I DO want to tell you Ryuzaki! But... I just can't! Not yet! Just give me a little while to think about everything." She exclaimed. Immediately, he turned back towards her. His head sadly dropping to look at the ground a moment later as he thought about her statements.

"Yes... of course." He said quietly. "Well, in that case the likelihood that you're involved in this has gone up to about 75 percent."

There was nothing she wanted more than to tell him the truth, but it was a very serious situation she was in. If there was anyone who could save Ryuzaki's life now, it was her. If she told him about the Death Note, they would find a way to immediately arrest Higuchi. However, if Light still had something to do with Kira then he also obviously had come in contact with a Shinigami. What if he or Misa really does have the eyes, or did at one time or another? They could possibly know Ryuzaki's real name. Once Higuchi was proven as being Kira, Light would be able to get rid of Ryuzaki without making himself look suspicious. No matter who Kira really was or what he had planned out, it had now become a race against time. Rylie needed to find out Ryuzaki's name, and fast. He would never allow her to use the Death Note to save him. Somehow, she had to do this all on her own. His trust was exactly what she needed, and that was exactly what she would lose completely with her next few words.

"I'm sorry Ryuzaki. _Please_, it's a two edged sword I know, but I need you to trust me. I can't tell you what happened... not yet, but I will."

She then watched as he turned away, and slowly made his way to the door. Watari was right, he shouldn't be the one to question Rylie. She was his only distraction. Just when he was about to leave, he stopped, never turning around to face her.

"I'm in a position where I have to assume you're lying to me. Do you understand?"

"... Yes."

"Well... please reconsider."

The door then opened, and he was gone.

* * *

"That woman is a stubborn creature!" Ryuzaki sighed after he left the room. He took the handcuffs, chaining himself back to Light. "See if you can talk some sense into her Watari."

The older man nodded, and walked back into the bedroom to face the young girl.

"So I'm assuming she didn't offer up any more information." Light said as they began their walk back downstairs.

"There was something in that room that frightened her, and there was something in the briefcase, everything we had already assumed. Beyond that, she offered nothing." Ryuzaki told him.

"Maybe she just needs time to recap everything that happened, or maybe she's a little unsure about what she really saw."

"No. She's relentless, and she has decided to take matters into her own hands instead of giving this information to an actual detective that can help her. Does this make any more sense to you than it does to me, Light Yagami?" He asked sarcastically.

"Of course not! Why would she hide something from you Ryuzaki. She's your assistant isn't she?"

Ryuzaki sat down, immediately bringing his knees into his chest. If he ever needed his deductive skills, it was now. _'What is it you are trying to do Rylie?'_

"It doesn't matter _who _she is. She's hiding something from me, and therefore I'm suspicious of what she knows..." Suddenly he paused. "... Unless..."

'_Unless she thinks she's protecting me.'_ He thought. He then sighed to himself, letting his head fall back and hit the top of his chair. "... Don't be foolish again Rylie."

* * *

Rylie took off her wig, glasses and contacts, and took a look at herself in the bathroom mirror. Everything she remembered, it actually happened. The Death Note, Ryuk, Helen... it was all real. Should she tell Ryuzaki?

'_No, there's no way he would believe that I just happened to end up outside of his building that night. The same building of the detective who was in charge of the Kira case. That's absurd! And then I can tell him that I had possession of a Death Note mere days before. He'd never buy that! I don't even buy that!'_

She continued arguing with herself as Watari walked inside and turned on the bathtub spigots. His hand tested the temperature, before plugging the drain. He then, stood and turned towards her.

"You will feel better after a hot bath. Following that, I believe we should have a nice long talk, don't you agree?"

The familiar uneasy feeling of being questioned by a concerned parent suddenly entered the pit of Rylie's stomach. She knew this was coming! Timidly, she shook her head in agreement.

"... Okay Watari."

* * *

Later that day, Misa met with the Yostuba moguls once again, this time with the help of the con man, Aiber, whom Ryuzaki had hired to help bring down Higuchi. They had prepared and planned ahead what would be said and exactly how the interview would go. But little did Misa know, she would find out much more than she had bargained for...

"_Misa, be warned, there was a girl with you that night at the reception. She touched the Death Note, and she saw me."_

_Misa stood in the ladies bathroom, still shocked by what she was seeing. A large white creature with deadly eyes was claiming all these ridiculous things._

'_Light is Kira? I really AM the 2__nd__ Kira? A Death Note? Eiko knows about Rem, this Shinigami? Am I supposed to believe all this?'_

"_H-how do I know I can trust you?"_

_The creature stared down at the small blonde girl. It had been a while since she last saw her precious Misa._

"_Just do as I say. The man you know as Ryuzaki will die, and Light Yagami's name will be cleared."_

_Misa's smile grew._

"_Light will be cleared!? That would be wonderful!"_

_Rem sighed. She did not like the young man known as Light Yagami. He was not trustworthy, but she had no choice but to do what he asked, for Misa's happiness._

"_... Yes, but remember, the girl you know as Eiko is not who she claims to be."_

* * *

More Authors Notes: I will try to do this for each chapter from now on. I wish I had done it from the beginning! Just a few quick comments to a few reviewers:

Kufuffelupagus - Haha, I like your name. Thank you for your review, I'm glad you like it. My mind is very twisty so it tends to work out well with this story.

invisable-gurl - Helen really IS a huge # isn't she?! She went a little bit nuts. I can't say I'm a **huge** fan of that girl myself, but I'm glad you like it. :)

Princess de la luna - You're another very loyal reviewer. I'm glad you're sticking with my story. Thank you very much!

Prince Raiden Ruler of Thunder - You dreamed this?! How did I get in your head like that?! Haha, that's just ironic. I laughed when I read your comment. Thank you!

rukia23 - I can count on you reviewing every time I update! YAY! That makes me very happy. Thank you SO very much!

Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0 - My most enthusiastic reviewer! Let me just say that I love you!

dayxdream - Yes, I really enjoy writing the L and Rylie moments. They seem to get sweeter and sweeter every time. And I'm happy to know that I'm able to provide entertainment during your homework... haha

IEatChicken - SO DO I! :) Thank you very much!

LifesABitchToMe - I'm glad you mentioned that you love Rylie. At first I wasn't so sure she was all that likeable, but she's grown on me too, and now I love her. Thank you very much!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Authors Note: Very short chapter. I wanted to add this part to the last chapter but it really need to be on it's own I think. Enjoy!

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

"Preparations have been made... Her plane leaves in the morning."

"Okay Quillish, we will be expecting her. You're sure she's not a liability?"

"... I'm certain."

"And what about 'L'"?

"... He's fallen in love with her."

The man on the other end of the line paused and took in a deep breath. He then looked up from his desk at the two young boys waiting in his office for some news. One of them started at him, listening intently. The other, played relentlessly with the toys he had sprawled out on the wooden floor.

"I see... So that's another reason for her coming here. Well then... take care my friend."

"Roger..."

"Yes?"

Roger listened, but there was a long pause on the other end of the phone, followed by a deep sigh.

"This is not going to be easy on her. Please make sure she is taken care of."

"Yes... I assure you she will be in good hands."

Both the young boys watched as the old man hung up the phone and took in a deep, anxious breath.

"Roger, was that Watari?" The older boy, known as Mello, asked anxiously.

Roger shook his head.

"It was."

"He is sending the girl to us." The younger one they called Near chimed in, never looking up from the stack of dice he was turning into a city in the middle of the floor.

"He is." Roger said simply.

"And what about 'L'"? Mello asked, wanting as much information as he could possibly take in.

Roger then looked down at his desk, placing a shaky hand on his aching forehead.

"As of now, he is still alive."

Mello narrowed his eyes at the old man. He didn't like the negative answer he had been given.

"... and Kira?"

Finally Roger put his hand down and looked up at Mello's questioning eyes.

"Kira is another reason why the girl is coming here. She knows something about Kira that could put her own life in danger. Quillish has asked us to look after her until Kira has been captured. At the same time, her being here allows 'L' to not be distracted, and have the assurance that she is safe."

Suddenly, a young brunette woman entered the room, distracting Mello from his next question.

"I'm sorry Roger, but 'L' is on the phone. He wants to talk to you."


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Death Note.

Authors Notes: So... Rylie's leaving. :( There are quite a few surprises in this chapter. It will tie things up a bit from the previous couple chapters. Thanks for the reviews you guys!

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

"So... you're leaving tomorrow?" Misa asked, watching as the girl she knew as Eiko met her questioning gaze. There was a tone in Misa's voice that Rylie was not familiar with when it came to the happy, energetic girl. She sounded so unsure, so somber, very unlike her usual self. Rylie knew it was best to not let the fact that she was leaving sound like a big deal. Therefore, she continued packing her few belongings into a small backpack and smiled.

"Don't worry Misa, I'll come back!" She said cheerily.

Misa sighed, and sat down on the side of the bed.

"How long will you be gone?" She asked, starring off at the window on the other side of the room.

Rylie watched her carefully. She was different. Did something happen? Or was Misa just upset that she was leaving?

"I don't know exactly. I will call you as soon as I find out, and when I do come back, we'll have a girl's night out. We can go wherever you want. How does that sound?"

If anything would cheer up Misa, it would be the promise of a night out with the girls. However, Misa's expression remained the same as she continued staring blankly outside.

"Yeah, a girls night out. That sounds good."

Rylie's eyes narrowed. This reaction wasn't normal at all.

"Misa?"

The young girl turned to face her then, offering Rylie a forced smile.

"Yes... Eiko?" The name felt strange for her to say now that she knew it was fake.

"Did something happen when you went to Yotsubu Corporation today?"

The startled expression on Misa's face didn't go unnoticed by Rylie, even when she tried to cover it up by smiling and jumping up off the bed overzealously.

"No, of course not! What makes you think something happened there?"

She was definitely overacting. Rylie just smiled at the girl, but she knew something was wrong. The question was, is Misa in trouble or does she know something? If she really is the second Kira and lost her memories, what if she touched the Death Note like Rylie had, and suddenly remembered everything again? It wasn't very likely, but it wasn't impossible either.

"It's nothing. I guess you're just upset that I'm leaving aren't you?" Either way, Rylie had to keep Misa thinking everything was fine. Meanwhile, Misa thought the exact same thing.

"Of course I am." She said somberly. "I'm going to be the only girl left in this boring place."

Every day it seemed like something knew would come up, complicating the investigation more and more. Now, it was Misa acting so strangely. Rylie's hand slid into her back pocket carefully enough so that Misa wouldn't notice. She was wearing the same jeans she had on the day she first met Ryuzaki and Watari several months earlier. They had been washed several times by now, but what she needed from them was still there, the piece of the Death Note she tore out before losing her memories. That little piece of paper was the main reason she agreed with Watari's suggestion that she go to England in the first place.

It was immediately after her bath that morning that she broke down. Of course Watari had been close enough to hear her curses. So, they talked like he suggested, and ... she told him... _almost _everything. He was a very sneaky old man. Most of the things she didn't even tell him purposefully. Yet, somehow, without her actually remembering to give herself permission to do so, she willingly let it all come out. However, when Watari had first suggested she go to England to stay at some orphanage Ryuzaki had been raised in, she was visibly upset...

* * *

"_It's for the best my dear."_

"_Does Ryuzaki know about this?" Rylie asked him angrily._

_Watari smiled._

"_You forget that Ryuzaki is 'L' sometimes don't you? He knows a lot more than you probably give him credit for."_

_She thought for a moment. He was right, she hadn't really thought about that before. Ryuzaki was a genius **detective** after all. What if he already knew everything she was hiding from him?_

"_Why is it for the best that I go Watari?" She asked somberly. _

"_The things you've just told me make you a prime target for someone like Kira. You're name has been broadcast twice on the television and radio. It's not safe for you to stay this close to the investigation any longer. Besides, this is difficult on Ryuzaki. He's quite fond of you, you know."_

_Rylie's head fell towards the ground. She had already understood the reasons why it was better for her not to be there. She never wanted to be a burden. Finally, she gave in to Watari's request._

"_... Okay... I'll go. But I have one more thing to tell you Watari." Rylie finally agreed._

"_What is it?"_

_She paused, not really sure how to say what she wanted to tell him, but he had to know. She needed to get information from him, and this was the only way._

"_... Kira is going to try and kill Ryuzaki one way or another, I'm sure of it, and so is he." She started, feeling the tears jerking at her eyes again. Admitting it out loud was a lot harder than she expected. Quickly, she blinked the tears away. "When I was in possession of the Death Note, I asked if a death could be stopped after a person's name is written down. Ryuk, my Shinigami, told me how to save someone." _

_She watched as Watari's usually squinted eyes widened._ _Out of everything she had told him, this seemed to surprise him the most. _

"_BUT," she quickly started again, before he had the chance to speak. "Only someone who's been in possession of a Death Note can do this."_

_It was a lie. Ryuk had never said that. In fact, anyone could stop the death, as long as they were willing to sacrifice half their own life, something she also chose to omit from the conversation. She knew for certain that Watari would never give her the information she needed if he knew that part. Also, Rylie refused to take the chance that Watari would put this on himself in case the day came where Ryuzaki's name had been written down. What would he do without Watari?! _

"_How is this done?" The older man asked anxiously._

_She hesitated for a minute. This was the part she particularly dreaded._

"_... He told me their name must be written down again within one minute after it was written the first time in a Death Note. In other words, you would have twenty seconds after a heart attack hits to save that persons life."_

"_Hmm... I see... And you want me to tell you what Ryuzaki's real name is." He concluded immediately. _

_She hesitated again. Of course he knew what she was trying to do. Actually, he was exactly right. If she didn't have Ryuzaki's real name, she couldn't save his life. She was sure asking for Ryuzaki's real name made her sound even more suspicious than she already did but..._

"_Yes Watari, that's exactly what I want from you." She admitted. Immediately, she held her breath, not quite confident in what his response would be._

_Rylie wasn't too surprised when Watari took off his glasses and brought his hand to his forehead, rubbing it like he was disturbed by her request._

'_This isn't good.' She thought. But a minute later, he was smiling at her._

"_IF the time comes my dear, that Ryuzaki's life is in danger, I will make sure you know his name immediately. Until then, I'm afraid that's not possible."_

_Rylie's eyes narrowed. If she didn't have his name, how could he be sure she would know it in time to save him._

"_I can't accept that Watari!"_

_He sighed loudly returning his glasses to their usual place, just below his eyes._

"_... You don't have a choice my dear. Now, I must go make the arrangements for your departure."_

_Watari then headed towards the door. Rylie's heart was pounding. This wasn't good enough!_

"_Watari please! I need Ryuzaki's real name! I won't be able to live with the fact that he died when I was able to save him... PLEASE! I thought you trusted me!"_

_Watari looked at her and smiled comfortingly. _

"_Have I let you down before?" _

_Immediately, her eyes widened. Once again, he was right._

"_... Never."_

"_I promise you Rylie, again, IF the time comes that Ryuzaki's life is in danger, I will make sure you know his name."_

_Case closed! She didn't have any choice. She had to trust him. But, she knew that wouldn't be the end of it, not for her._

"_One more thing Watari... What makes you believe what I told you? I didn't think you would trust me enough to accept my story."_

_He grinned and raised an eyebrow her way._

"_Actually, it was Helen." He answered simply, making Rylie look at him very strangely. Why would she have made him believe her? _

"_I came across some more information about her. It seems, before she died, she was ranting on and on about a notebook that could kill by simply writing down a name. She was nonsensical, as you well know. However, you have now confirmed it's existence as being true."She watched as his facial expression showed what looked like regret. "Actually, there's something else you should know as well..."_

_He paused, making her wonder what he would have to say that made him so uncertain._

"_... We've been waiting for you to tell us the truth for some time now."_

_Her eyes immediately narrowed._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Unfortunately, we couldn't say anything until we knew for a fact that you could be trusted. As you well know, that's not something we determine readily, or often."_

"_Okay... give me one second to get my thoughts clear on this one... You two already knew about the Death Note for a while now?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Since when?"_

"_Since Helen's death, but it couldn't be confirmed until just now, thanks to you."_

_Rylie shook her head in disbelief. _

"_Okay... so earlier was just a test to see if I would lie?!"_

_Watari grinned and nodded. Did he think this was funny? So that's where Ryuzaki gets his ridiculous sense of humor!_

"_I apologize if you are offended. Ryuzaki is a very good actor, but he will be pleased to know you can be trusted."_

_Rylie's eyes deceived just how pissed off she was to learn this. '... You've GOT to be kidding me...'_

"_Son of a bitch!" She yelled, startling the old man. "I'm going to kill him!"_

* * *

Three hours later, Rylie still couldn't believe the outcome of her memories returning. She had a chance to calm down by now, thanks to Watari's assurance that it was all for good reason. Even so, she was still pretty pissed about it. Putting those thoughts aside, she realized how scared she was to leave. She was scared of the way Misa was acting, and she was scared that something would happen to Ryuzaki while she was away. Still, she hadn't yet built up the courage to go downstairs and talk to him at all. Saying goodbye the next morning would be hard enough without the awkwardness of her trying to kill him for making her believe he hadn't known anything about her. She was beginning to think she couldn't trust anything he said, particularly when he was saying something 'sweet.'

She had finished packing long ago. Now, she was wondering what to do next. Her stomach was jumbled up with nerves, she couldn't just sit still any longer. There were so many things running in circles through her head. _The place she was going, what's it like? Will Watari stay true to his word in letting her know Ryuzaki's name if something happens? Was Ryuzaki acting when he told her she was beautiful, or when he said he was infatuated with her? _

"Stop thinking about it!" She ordered herself. "Do something!"

Not a second later, there was a knock on her door.

"It's me Rylie, may I please come in?"

'_Ryuzaki!'_

Her heart stopped, and she quickly stood.

"Umm... uh... yes!"

She had less than one second to decide whether she would slap him immediately or wait for his explanation first, and _then_ slap him. Slowly, the door then opened, and he walked inside. It surprised her at first that he was alone.

"Where's Light?"

Ryuzaki strolled inside sluggishly, shutting the door behind him before tucking his hands into his pockets, and walking over to her. He took in a deep breath, having yet to actually meet her eyes with his own.

"Light is with Watari."

"... I see."

That was all the information he offered up immediately. So, she just stood there waiting for him to tell her why he had come up to her room. He had a way of making her so angry one minute, and then so completely nonchalant the next. Just looking at him right now, she wanted to smack him silly, yet, at the same time it was as if she felt pity for him. He looked... sad. She was finding it hard to stay angry at him. As she thought more about it, not trusting people was probably the only reason Ryuzaki was still alive today. He always had to lie and manipulate to find the truth about people who constantly lied to and tried to manipulate him. It suddenly didn't seem fair for her to be angry with him when he had no real choice but to do the same with her. Yet, it still hurt her to know that he has probably been playing her this entire time.

"So... you leave in the morning." He stated finally, making it sound more like he was confirming it to himself instead of just stating a fact.

"I am."

He nodded, and returned his gaze to the floor. She wasn't sure if it was an act this time or not but he seemed awfully unhappy about something.

"Are you okay Ryuzaki?"

Finally, he looked up at her, shaking his head like he was trying to get out of the daze he was in.

"Oh... yes. Actually, there's something you should know..."

She nodded and waited for him to speak, completely oblivious to what he was going to say. He was watching her intently now, like he was awaiting her approval, or maybe he was waiting for her to say something first. Neither one of them knew for sure what the other was thinking at that moment. Finally he shook his head, giving in to the temptation to allow the words to spill from his mouth.

"... I'm sure you're very upset with me for lying to you, but... While it's true that I haven't been completely honest with you, it's also true that when I said I was infatuated with you, I ..."

Rylie's heart stopped when he paused, and she held her breath again. Finally, he looked up at her and continued.

"Before you leave, you should know that it has become apparent to me that... "

Why couldn't he finish!? The words that so desperately wanted release seemed to suddenly find a very good hiding spot in his mind because he was having a very hard time with what he wanted to tell her.

"What I'm trying to say is... I had been prepared, in a sense, to die ever since I first took on the title of 'L.' To be honest with you I'm now more afraid of not being able to keep my _supposed_ promise to you then I am of actually dying."

So he was sad that he would possibly hurt her by not keeping his promise. Immediately her heart sunk from her chest. He continued then...

"But... still... now that you're leaving, you must know that I lo..."

'_I love you.'_

She watched then as he sighed, and his eyes narrowed like he was suddenly upset instead of depressed.

"... I was prepared to die! I wasn't prepared for you!"

Her eyes shot open. She hadn't expected that!Was he blaming her again?! Instead of being completely flattered, she found herself even angrier than she was before.

"Ryuzaki!" Rylie suddenly exclaimed, immediately surprising him. "I swear I will punch you in the face if you don't stop talking about dying!"

His eyes averted away from hers and back to the ground. His tone became soft once again, and he calmed.

"Yes, of course... I had forgotten how much that upsets you... I'm sorry."

He then turned and started back to the door. There was something very important he had to take care of immediately. This could wait.

"Well then... I will leave you alone now."

Rylie's eyes immediately saddened. He hadn't finished yet!

_'I'm sorry, don't go!' _She thought immediately. But, the door closed, and she was left alone again.

* * *

_"Roger, it's L, I have a favor to ask of you."_

_"Yes L, what is it you need?"_

_Ryuzaki knew Rylie would hate him for what he was about to do, but as events were unfolding, he knew she would be at risk if he didn't. Holding the phone away from his ear, he sighed._

_"... L, what's the matter?" Roger asked worriedly. It wasn't like the young man to sound so distressed._

_"When Rylie arrives there tomorrow, I need you to find something for me that's among her belongings. It has come to my attention that she will have, in her possession, a simple blank piece of paper. Most likely she will have it in her back pocket, but nonetheless I need everything to be searched. There is no way for me to be absolutely certain she only has one piece among her things. If that is the case, it must be found. Is that understood?"_

_"Yes, of course. Do you want me to send it back to you?" The old man asked._

_"No, what I need you to do is dispose of it... and replace it..."_

* * *

To the reviewers:

Tootsiepop242 - I'm glad you like it! Thanks for letting me know. I like hooking people! :)

Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0 - I KNOW! L is soooo untrusting, but for VERY good reason. And yea, I really wanted Mello and Near to show up at some point. I think it will make things pretty interesting. Thanks for the reviews! You're awesome

Rukia23 - I LOVE that you review every time! It lets me know you're enjoying my story. Even the simplest reviews mean A LOT! Thank you very much!

invisible-gurl - Of course Rem had to tell Misa! Rylie doesn't almost get killed enough.. haha. We shall see what happens with that one. I have some pretty crazy ideas. Thanks for the review! :)

Chaotic Twilight Kitsune - I definitely agree with you on that one. It wouldn't have fit too well to put the Mello Near scenario with everything else. I'm pretty happy with the way it turned out. I'm glad you liked it! Thank you

Princesa de la luna - I LOVE that you review every time TOO!! :) It's awesome! Thank you very much!

twilight-yuna17 - I can't give away the biggest part of the story! You will have to read on and see what I've got planned. Don't worry... ;)

More Authors Notes: The next chapter MAY have a bit of lemon... Just a little warning! :-)


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: Wow, it's pretty crazy how many people are upset about the way L is acting, not that I can really blame you though. However, I wanted to let everyone know that it's not that he doesn't trust Rylie now, it's more that he doesn't trust the Death Note, and what it's capable of. The fact that he's willing to send her to the one place in the world where he grew up and his real identity is known is actually very trusting for him. I added this first part of this chapter to try and clarify what he's thinking a little bit better. And no, he does **not** _want_ to die. That would be terrible of me wouldn't it?! ALSO, a lot of people are really worried about the fact that he's getting Roger to take away Rylie's piece of the Death Note. I don't want to give anything away BUT, just know, Rylie's a lot more cleaver than she's given credit for.. you will see that coming up very soon. :)

**One more thing** - LIME IN THIS CHAPTER! I'm very new at writing limey lemony situations. They are really damn hard to write!

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

_"Are you certain that taking that piece of the note away from her is a good idea?" Watari asked as Ryuzaki hung up the phone and curled his palms around his knees. The young man had thought deeply about the situation._

_"Something that powerful is truly evil Watari... It's absurd to think this notebook would allow you to save a life after a name is written down without consequence. She's refusing to tell us something... I don't want her to use this notebook at all, even if she does believe it will save my life. I can't let her risk it."_

* * *

"I wonder why Ryuzaki thinks it's best to send Eiko away. You don't think she's in danger do you Chief?" Matsuda asked as they walked up the stairs to their rooms.

Mr Yagami hung his head low. Things had been moving so quickly recently. The case had progressed so far, like it would soon finally come to it's conclusion. Still, everything felt so undetermined, so peculiar.

"Please don't call me Chief, Motsuda. You know that's no longer my title."

Motsuda looked down.

"Oh... right, I'm sorry."

"As far as Eiko being in danger, Ryuzaki hasn't mentioned anything like that to me, but he isn't exactly open when it comes to that girl. I still wonder who she really is sometimes."

Motsuda nodded in agreement.

"Yea... Do you think Aizawa will be okay?"

Mr Yagami nodded.

"He will be fine. I saw Eiko talking to him a little bit after he had decided to leave the investigation just a few hours ago. She seemed to calm him down quite a bit."

"... That's good. Well, see you in the morning."

"Yes.. goodnight Motsuda."

* * *

It was raining, so heavily in fact that Rylie could hear the downpour over the highest volume on the headphones she had plastered to her ears. It was little past midnight, and she couldn't sleep. Her mind wouldn't allow even the slightest bit of relaxation, let alone slumber. The calming sound of rain hadn't helped like it usually would in less stressful situations, and neither had the music. Her thoughts managed to go from what kind of pastry was Ryuzaki's favorite to wondering how many people Kira will have killed by morning.

"... Cherry... He loves cherry pastries." She said aloud, as she stared up at the ceiling. It didn't seem right to be thinking of both things at the same time.

Finally she threw the headphones down on the bed, and sat up. Watari was probably watching on the monitors, and right about now he probably thought she was insane. It would be more embarrassing if Ryuzaki was watching, for he would have known she was talking to herself... about him.

She looked over then. The light from the outside level below her room was peaking in through the blinds. Standing, she walked over to go look outside and see just how heavy the rain was coming down. Pulling on the string, the blinds lifted above her head, allowing her eyes access to the weather outside. It wasn't just the rain that was being so noisy, it was also the wind blowing heavily, making a slight whistling sound. For a minute she thought maybe she would get lucky and the storm would delay her flight that was scheduled for 9:30 that morning.

"_Not likely."_

The corner of her eyes all of a sudden caught on to something moving, and she looked farther down to the level below. Immediately she distinguished the figure standing outside. Her nose cringed.

"What the hell is he doing?"

* * *

The rain had soaked completely through Ryuzaki's clothes, clinging to his body irritatingly, although he refused to take notice. His hair, which normally tended to stick up on it's own now fell strait, and dripped heavily with the excess water. He simply stood there, staring up towards the sky, having yet to notice the presence of the girl peering at him from behind. He was far too busy thinking about what would happen the next day... the next week. His head turned slightly when Rylie's silhouette caught in the corner of his eye, but he wasn't surprised she was there. His eyes caught hers and at once, a million memories rushed through his head. She knew exactly what he was thinking by the way he was looking at her then.

He was so sad, so lonely, and completely misunderstood. People had often judged him by his intelligence, thinking he was being a jerk when he corrected them. To them, he seemed like someone who thought they were better than everyone else, but it was never his intention to come across that way. All he really wanted to do was help people by executing justice on those who would try to bring them harm. Rylie was one of the only people he'd ever met to understand that about him. At first, she thought the same thing those people did. It took time to figure him out, but she did, and she cared for him so much now after realizing how he truly felt. It was painfully apparent to her at that moment that he felt so lost... so secluded from everything and everyone else in the world.

'_I don't want to remember you this way.'_ She thought, as they continued to stare. Still, neither one spoke.

Maybe if she stood there long enough, he would build up the courage to at least admit that he really didn't _want_ her to go. He hadn't had much experience with women, so the fact that Rylie was there, the fact that she so obviously cared about him this deeply was completely foreign to him. He was clueless as to what he was supposed to do, how he was supposed to act. Not to mention, this may be the last time...

He sighed.

'_She __**should**__ punch me in the face.'_

This emotion he felt towards Rylie had been building more and more from the moment she nearly threw up on his shoes, to the moment she boldly mocked his strange mannerisms, and hid vegetables in his food so he wouldn't get sick. He remembered when she first got adorably angry with him, and her blushing furiously a instant later when he exposed his infatuation with her. He hadn't known what to think the moment she asked him to promise he wouldn't die... and the moment they shared an awkward kiss. Now, she was about to go away, and he couldn't promise that they would ever see each other again. It was a far more painful thought than he had expected.

'_Didn't I have a rule about not getting emotionally involved?'_

All of a sudden, the fact that she was smiling widely and extending an inviting hand towards him had caught his attention, taking him away from his previous thoughts.

"Come inside!"

He hesitated for a moment since he hadn't expected her to be smiling at him that way. She shook her hand to grab his attention again.

"Come on! I'll make you cake!"

It was a surprising offer, making him grin. He hadn't really eaten much of anything that entire day. That fact alone was enough to make him sluggish.

"Hmm... yes, that would be nice actually." He finally agreed, half in a daze from his lack of sugar.

His hand came up and he entangled his long fingers with hers. Quickly, they then made there way inside and out of the rain. Two towels were conveniently waiting for them immediately once they were inside the door. Rylie couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Watari had obviously sat them out for them.

"He's really dependable for everything isn't he?" She asked, but it was more of a statement to hide how nervous she was feeling that moment.

Ryuzaki watched as she picked up a towel and dried her face. He was hunched over, hands once again in his pockets, water dripping heavily from his clothing and onto the floor.

"You mean Watari?"

Another cause for alarm in Ryuzaki's mind. If something happened to him, more than likely Watari would be targeted as well. He dropped his head and sighed again.

" ... Yes... he's very reliable." He said in agreement. The sadness had yet to leave the tone in his voice.

Rylie could feel him staring at her.

"You're dripping everywhere."

He then looked down at the puddle forming under his feet. He just stared for a minute, trying to get himself out of this fog he was in.

"... You're right... I'm sorry."

Normally, Rylie would have gotten upset with him for being this way, but it seemed like such an understandable reaction from someone who was in his situation. She turned to him then, and smiled comfortingly.

"It's not my floor Ryuzaki." She said softly, taking the other towel and patting his cheeks gently. His numbness quickly left when she touched him that way. He had never been fond of people being too close. Skin on skin contact generally made him feel uncomfortable. Once he allowed it from her this time, he realized it was very soothing to feel her palms against his cheeks. Her touch didn't make him tense at all this time. Giving in to the feeling, he slowly allowed his eyes to close. This reaction surprised Rylie considerably, since he generally didn't seem to permit his eyes to close very often. He looked so sweet to her then, so peaceful. She had never seen him this way before. The tips of his soaked hair slid against her hand and she bit her lip when she realized this was the most intimate situation they had been in yet. Before she gave herself the chance to question what she wanted to do, she dropped the towel and leaned in towards him, kissing his lips softly.

She had expected his eyes to be huge with surprise like they were the first time they kissed. But when she pulled away to look at him, they were still closed, making her unsure about her sudden impulses. Trails of water slowly dripped down his face again from his moist hair, but he made no effort in wiping them away. Her heart began to pound furiously as she thought of the possibilities behind his delayed reaction.

When she didn't immediately come back for more, his eyes fluttered, but he didn't fully open them to look at her. Instead he took in a deep breath, pulling his hands out of his pockets, and cupping them gently around her crimsoned face. He suddenly wanted more of her kisses, and more of her soft comforting touches. She gasped when he immediately drew her back into him, quickly closing the distance that separated their bodies. His cool, dampened lips suddenly pressed against hers, and she moaned into his mouth when he began kissing her again.

What started off feeling slightly constrained, and unsure, soon found it's rhythm as the kiss built with intensity. The fact that this was so unexpected made it that much more enticing, and Rylie felt what resembled fire dancing in the pit of her stomach. A lack of much experience was no longer an issue as Ryuzaki's instincts took over, and soon she was melting into his kiss with trembling lips, and weakened knees. Ryuzaki wasn't surprised at all by how amazing it felt to let go of his restraint and kiss her like he had wanted to for so long. What _was_ surprising to him was how natural is was, and how the feeling of her lips dancing against his could be so pleasurable, yet leave him feeling weakened and completely out of control. He loved the sound of her gasps, her heightened breaths, and the way she grabbed onto the front of his shirt like she never wanted him to stop kissing her. Those sounds were what gave him the incentive to touch and explore. He wanted to see what other noises he could get out of her to prove the pleasure she found by suddenly being ravished by him after all this time. His hands then moved from her face and down to her waist, making her turn so he had her pinned against the wall. She could hear the heightened desire in his breathing when his chest rubbed sensually against hers, catching him completely off guard. Suddenly, his eyes flew open and she felt him hesitantly pulling away, breaking the kiss.

She was worried, at first, that he had regretted his actions, or maybe he was ashamed. Almost instantly, however, his head fell onto her shoulder and she felt his hot breath tickling her skin, as he pulled her impossibly closer into his arms. He then began planting openmouthed kisses down the side of her neck. A wide smile overwhelmed her face and she closed her eyes to take in the overwhelmingly delightful sensations he was inflicting on her body. He was well aware of how much she enjoyed his ministrations by the way she squirmed playfully in his arms and grabbed at the back of his soaked shirt. He then smiled against her soft skin.

Apparently the release from that kiss was exactly what Ryuzaki had needed, for now he felt almost completely free from the water hole he had allowed himself to drown in earlier. In mere hours, she would be leaving. Even though, he wasn't completely sure they would meet again, there was no way he would allow her to go without knowing how much he wanted her.

Unfortunately, for now, the ecstacy would have to be postponed since Ryuzaki's phone suddenly began to ring. They paused immediately, being thrown off by the abrupt interruption. With the second ring, Ryuzaki's eyes narrowed. He had hoped he imagined the bothersome noise that was interrupting the most current investigation he had begun on this beautiful girl entangled in his arms. On the third ring, he sighed.

"Excuse me."

Rylie smiled hazily and nodded before Ryuzaki turned, pulling his cell phone from his side pocket.

"Yes?"

"Ryuzaki."

"What is it Watari?"

"Would you mind if I turn off the cameras in the room you and Rylie are currently using?"

Ryuzaki's eyes widened. He had actually forgotten about that.

"Oh! Yes Watari, my apologies."

Quickly, he hung up his phone before the older man had the chance to say anything else.

"Well... that was discomforting." He commented, as he turned to his side. Rylie was still leaning against the wall, and still completely flushed from their encounter. The fact that Ryuzaki seemed so much happier now made her smile reappear, and brighten dramatically. He looked at her from the corner of his eye and grinned sheepishly, the realization of what they were doing was setting in. Chuckling slightly out of embarrasement and excitement, he then returned his hands into his pockets once again.

"Well then... about that cake..."

* * *

Author's Notes: DON'T WORRY, they're not done yet!

Tootsiepop254: I love how excited you are! haha.. thanks for the review!

Andrian Rei: Thank you so much! It's really great to know people enjoy my story to much. KEEP READING! :)

Prince Raiden Ruler Of Thunder: ENJOY YOUR TRIP! BE SAFE! Don't worry about reviewing while you're in Sweden! Just have fun!

invisible-gurl - No, L doesn't WANT to die. I think that would just piss everybody off if that was the case, including me! haha. Thanks for reviewing!

Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0 - Once again, your enthusiam for this story makes me very happy.. :) I know what outcome for L will be, but I can't give it away YET! Haha.. It will be okay!

hiwatarisgirl - I would say the answer to your question is right about.. now! :) And in the next chapter of course..

Dark Raven008912 - Okay. :)

Kufufflelupagus - I think I had to look at your name 25 times to make sure I spelled it right. haha. Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked it. Yea, there are definitely a lot of things going on. I'm really excited for when I get to put everything together.

Rukia23 - Yea, I agree.. L was depressing me for a while there, but I felt like he really would have a VERY hard time trusting ANYBODY! But, I think this chapter helped out a lot. He's mostly worried that her using the Death Note in any way would harm her. Thanks again! :)


	14. Names & Faces

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: Sorry this chapter took me longer than usual. I've had a lot of things going on the past couple of days, and this was the hardest chapter to write yet! I read it over probably a zillion times and finally I just have to post it and move on. SO, I will probably be editing it a bit to tie up a few loose ends that may be lurking around somewhere because I'm not_ completely_ happy with how it turned out. Writing L as he is on the series is one thing, writing him filled with emotion for a woman is something on a different level altogether. lol. I would have gone over it more but I may have pulled out all my hair. Does this ever happen to you guys? I thought I was going to shoot myself in the head a couple times. :p

**WARNING: LEMON!** It's slightly more graphic then the little limey situation in the previous chapter so.. yea, you've officially been warned. By the way, this chapter is sssaaaapppppppy! Prepare your gag reflexes. haha.

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

"Open your eyes."

Ryuzaki's lips curled into a slight smile at the sound of the gentle voice. The feel of soft, eager fingers traveled across his chest, and welcoming arms wrapped sweetly around his waist. He recalled immediately the events that unfolded mere hours earlier that lead to Rylie falling asleep safely in his arms. His eyes had hung half closed when they had finished their little escapade.. four escapades actually. It was an... **intense** experience, to say the least.

Her body curved and molded to his like they were pieces to a very sensual puzzle. Ryuzaki was very thankful for the good soundproofing in the building, although what they had been doing wasn't exactly what he had in mind when he made sure only those in the room with you could hear what was going on. For the past couple hours, neither one had seemed to have much control over their... volume.

Rylie's arms tightened around him playfully now as she nuzzled her nose against his cheek.

"Ryuzaki... open your eyes." She whispered again.

_Rylie had tried to teach Ryuzaki to bake his favorite strawberry shortcake, which actually turned into the lopsided ball of flour and milk being thrown into the garbage. It wasn't that he was bad at baking really, actually, it was because every couple of minutes they were far too busy making out against the refrigerator door to care much about cake anymore. Now that the ice was undeniably broken, things were progressing rather hastily, considering the months of a building mutual attraction to each other._

_Nerves had set in full force when they stopped in front of Rylie's bedroom door. Being the generated detective that he was, situations like this weren't often presented to Ryuzaki, nor did it really matter to him if they were... until now. It was a very intimidating thought of what would surely happen if she asked him to stay with her that night. Of course, he would stay if she wanted. As obsurd as it seemed to him, at that moment, if she had asked him to put on skuba gear and take a walk around the block while holding a metal rod in the air, he probably would do it without question. His hand was suddenly very tightely gripping hers, and she turned to look at him. _

_"You hold a dangerous power over me Rylie Shita." He whispered, barely audibly._

_She gave him a strange look._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"... Well... I've been in very close proximity with you for just under three hours now, and not once did I feel like I was thinking clearly."_

_What happened next was a little blurry. They were suddenly inside her bedroom. He recalled how she tugged at the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head, and how it jumpstarted his heart like he was running a fifteen mile marathon when he did the same to her. He remembered seeing her for the first time, and kissing as much of her bare skin as he possibly could before neither one of them could take it anymore. From then on, it was very quick moans, grasps, explosions, **DONE**! However, not even five minutes later they were at it again. This time, he began reading her reactions to his touches, soft kisses and the playfullness of his tongue against her most sensitive areas. By the third round, he knew exactly where to touch, exactly where to kiss, and exactly what reaction he would get.. A perk, so to speak, for being a detective. Reading people's reactions and doing accordingly had become natural to him. _

_Emotions set in dramatically during the fourth encounter. Everything slowed down, and felt deeper. Every kiss was passionate and light, and every touch was far gentler. It was the same... only different. Even Ryuzaki had no idea how to describe how it felt to be with her in that way._

Finally, Rylie leaned up to Ryuzaki's ear, smiling against it, and taking his lobe into her mouth, she nibbed on it gently. His smile grew.

"I know you're not asleep." She whispered again, tickling his ear with her hot breath.

Actually, he **had** fallen asleep momentarily. That fact alone was utterly shocking to both of them.

Finally, he felt her crawl on top of him, allowing her naked body to rub sensually against his. A pleasurable moan escaped his lips when she began kissing down his neck and shoulder blade. Being exceedingly provoked, his hand came up to meet the slippery area between her thighs that he had recently familiarized himself with so intimately. Once again, his deductions proved true as she immediately dug her fingers into his chest and began breathing heavily into his ear. His other arm wrapped around the small of her back protectively, another trick he learned. She needed to feel him holding her, feel secure in his arms or else nothing much would come from his ministrations. This little fact had boost his confidence in her considerably, not to mention it fed his ego slightly as well.

Finally, the persuasive sounds she was making had become too much for him resist. He retreated his hand momentarily to push them both up to a sitting posotion so she was now straddling his lap. Finally, he opened his wide eyes to look up at her, instantly familiarizing himself again with her adorably flushed face. The sadness of their situation was slowly setting in again as he quickly realized the light of day had peaked in through the tall windows. Still, he smiled at her bittersweetly, pushing a couple stray hairs away from her passion glazed eyes. This revealed the look of sadness in her own features. He couldn't promise her what she needed to hear... and neither could she for certain. Looking at him then, she felt a sorrow for him that was just too overwhelming. Finally, her eyes allowed tears to form, this time escaping down her cheeks. He kissed her lips tenderely then, securely wrapping his arms around her waist. Her head came down to rest against his shoulder and he felt her body jerking slightly in his arms as she cried. It was nearly time to say goodbye.

She felt then as he head turned towards her ear. He hesistated in saying something, but soon took in a deep breath.

"... Lawliet." He whispered softly.

Rylie hiccuped. It was actually a relief to cry.

"Wh.. what?"

Of course, Ryuzaki's phone rang at the most inappropriate time possible. He pulled away and looked up at her, feeling bad about the inturruption, but she ended up laughing through her tears at the irony of it. He smiled and wiped the wet trails down her cheeks before reaching for his disguarded jeans.

It suddenly hit her like a bolt of lightening. _'Lawliet... HIS NAME!' _Rylie had to cover her mouth to keep from squeeling as he picked up his phone and held it to his ear. Not a second later Rylie was embracing him so tightly that he could hardly breath, and he chuckled lightly from the obvious joy he had given her.

"Thank you." She whispered.

His attention then turned to the phone call.

"Yes Watari?"

"I'm sorry for the inturruption, but Rylie's flight will be departing in just over two hours... I'm sorry Ryuzaki."

Ryuzaki looked up at Rylie for a second, and the smile immediately left her lips because of the serious look he was now giving her.

"Yes, I see... thank you Watari."

He put away his phone and looked towards the ground, not sure how he was supposed to say goodbye to her now. She knew it was time, but instead of being upset, she smiled at him. The fact that he undoubtedly trusted her now was far too special to allow herself to be upset again. Now she was that much closer to keeping him alive.

"Don't worry **Lawliet**... I won't be gone forever."

The sound of her saying that name caught his attention strangely, yet it was also very comforting. It had been a long time since someone actually called him by his birth name. It almost felt like she was talking to someone else in a way.

"That was surprising." He said softly, pulling her back into his arms. "You lead me to believe my Rylie never cried."

She pulled away and looked at him, smiling again.

"_Your_ Rylie?"

Ryuzaki was looking to the corner of his eyes, pretending to take a minute to think it over. She laughed at the funny look on his face when he was teasing her.

"Hmm... Well yes! Undoubtedly you realize my need to claim you as my own before you're introduced to my successors."

Rylie's eyes widened.

"You have successors?"

"Tell me Rylie, do you ever remember a time when the title of 'L' wasn't broadcast somewhere in the news for solving a crime, even when you were a child?"

Now that he brings it up, she had always been familiar with the detective known as 'L.' He couldn't have been in this position that long ago though, since he was only four years older than her.

"So... how many 'L's' have there been?"

"Just one, before myself. Watari opened up the orphanage for gifted children a long time ago. Generally, these children cultivate similar deductive skills as myself, and some of them are raised as replacements for 'L' just in case there comes a time when 'L' cannot fulfill his own duties."

She paused to try and take in what he had just told her.

"So, if I'm understanding you correctly, you're telling me that you took over for another 'L,' and this orphanage is like a breading ground for the next 'L'?"

"Yes... well, in a sense. Although, that sounds a little more odd than it actually is."

"So, while I'm gone, I will be surrounded by a bunch of younger versions of you?"

He laughed at that.

"I suddenly feel a sense of jealousy when I consider it that way."

He then pulled the blanket away so he could stand, the smile on his face now fading away.

"Now then, I suppose we should get ready." He stated, trying not to sound as sad as he felt. Time was passing quickly, and she needed to go.

She nodded, and wrapped the sheet around her still unclothed body before standing up next to him. _This was going to be a very interesting experience._

"Don't argue with me when I say this," She demanded. His eyes immediately widened. ".. I **will** see you again." She told him matter-of-factly.

He knew immediately, by the sound in her voice, that he should let her statement be. There would be no contradicting her this time. He also knew she wouldn't be satisfied until he agreed with her. Finally, he gave in to what she needed him to say.

"... Yes... you will."

* * *

Over an hour later...

Misa waited patiently downstairs, refusing to leave for her shoot that until until she had the chance to say goodbye to her friend. Pretty soon her and Light would be cleared of being Kira, and 2nd Kira. She knew what Rem was planning to do to Ryuzaki, but she also knew the same thing was probable for Eiko's fate, since Rem knew she might be a threat to Misa. Either by Rem's hand, or her own, if Light requested it, Eiko would have to die. Misa's eyes closed sadly, and her head fell into her hands.

_'I'm sorry Eiko.'_

Ryuzaki hadn't spoken to anyone or moved from his seat at all since he had come downstairs. Rylie and himself said their goodbye's while still alone in her room, knowing once they were surrounded by everyone else, things couldn't be nearly as intimate. Still, he was happy. They were together now, and he would do everything in his power to not let her down. Getting to the bottom of this Kira ordeal as soon as possible was of upmost priority.

Light was about to ask Ryuzaki if something was wrong when he noticed something very strange. He would be incredibly serious one minute and the next he would be smiling to himself like an idiot. It didn't take a genius to catch on this time.

"Ah, I see... _that's _why you left me with Watari last night!"

Ryuzaki looked at him strangely.

"I don't know what you mean."

Light laughed.

"What are you ashamed of Ryuzaki? She's a very pretty girl."

The detective turned back to stare at his computer screen, and began biting his thumb.

"Shame has nothing to do with it Light. What exactly do you mean by _'that'" _and **who** exactly are you referring to by _'she'"?_ Of course he played the ignorant card again, it was his absolute favorite. Light folded his arms to his chest and sat back in his seat, staring Ryuzaki down. Maybe he would see another hint of a smile if he stared long enough.

The excitement had been short lived. Ryuzaki now had to let go of his thoughts, and focus on capturing Kira. The sooner this ended, the better chance he had of seeing Rylie again.

Suddenly, Light turned, and Ryuzaki's heart jumped as he saw Rylie walking down the stairs out of the corner of his eye. Mixed emotions were playing with him then. He felt the nervousness from the fact that she was leaving. He felt an overwhelming sadness that this may be the last time he ever sees her again. However, at the same time it was dizzying to see her now, after what they had been up to. It was going to be hard to say goodbye to her again in front of everyone like she wasn't the most important thing in the world to him. His attention suddenly turned to the fact that Light had gotten up out of his seat as Rylie walked up to them.

"Have a safe trip Eiko. I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to get to know each other better." Light tells her.

Ryuzaki rolled his eyes, and held back a laugh. He knew exactly what Rylie was thinking. Immediately she wanted to frown. She knew in her gut that Ryuzaki had been right all along about Light. He was Kira, and he had something big planned. Even if he didn't have the memories about the Death Note anymore, eventually they were bound to catch Higuchi in the act, and Light would get his hands on the Death Note once again. The question now was, when? And would he find a way to learn Ryuzaki's real name and write it down?

_'It's okay...' _She assured herself silently. _'I know Ryuzaki's real name. He won't die. I won't let you kill him.'_

Rylie forced herself to smile as these terrible thoughts clouded her mind. She shook his hand, an erie feeling overwhelming her immediately when they touched.

"I'm sure we'll meet again Light Yagami."

She was thankful when Matsuda walked up to her, breaking the awkward atmosphere that now surrounded the two of them. She smiled at him when she noticed the nervous hand playing at the back of his head.

"Man, this really sucks. I really wish you could stay with us longer Eiko." He told her sweetly.

Motsuda may be slightly too spontaneous and have a bit of trouble using his common sense, but he was a very good man. She would surely miss him as well. Rylie nodded and shook his hand.

"Thank you Matsu, and don't worry, we will see each other again shortly. I'm sure of it."

Out of nowhere, Misa finally came running towards her. Rylie gasped when she threw her arms around her neck and they both stumbled backwards.

"Oh Eiko! I'm going to miss you! Write me every chance you get okay?"

Rylie laughed and pulled on Misa's arm to loosten her grip.

"Of course I will Misa." Rylie's mind went back to how strange Misa had been acting the day before. Something had happened. "Misa... please be careful. I know you're on Kira's side but I just don't want anything bad to happen to you. You've been a really good friend to me. I wanted to thank you for that."

Misa's heart sank as they pulled away, and she quickly turned her head to hide the tears that had filled her eyes.

_'Oh... Eiko...'_

Rylie's attention then turned to Ryuzaki, who's eyes were focused intently on the computer screen in front of him. She knew he wouldn't turn to face her now. They had talked about this upstairs, he had to act like he would if anyone else was leaving, like everything was fine, like it didn't really matter.

Watari suddenly entered the large room.

"Are you ready my dear? The car is waiting."

Rylie nodded. Without making it obvious, she let her hand graze the side of Ryuzaki's arm. He closed his eyes tightly when she did this.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me Ryuzaki."

His head nodded.

"Yes.. you've been of great help to us Eiko. Please... be safe."

His eyes reopened and he reached down to grab his now cold cup of coffee, staring at the dark liquid, and listening intently to the footsteps as she walked away.

_Just one more touch. _

He heard the sound of the large doors opening.

_Just one more kiss. _

His eyes shut tightly again when he heard the sound of the doors closing behind her, knowing she was now gone.

_Just one more chance to say..._

* * *

It had only been a few minutes since take off and Rylie was sitting down on the comfortable seat in the plane. Her mind had been running laps all over the place, making it hard for her body to stay sitting still. Of course, Ryuzaki decided to spoil her with first class, and for once she was grateful, considering it was going to take nearly thirteen hours to get to England from Japan. The coziness of it however didn't instantly set in like she had hoped, since nerves were running through her stomach like she had never felt before. She didn't really mind the time to herself though, it gave her a chance to reflect back on the events that took place mere hours earlier. She smiled, but it was still very bittersweet, for she realized she now had nearly thirteen uninterrupted hours of anxiety as well. Her hand reached behind her to check her back pocket. The paper was still there. She then pulled out her cell phone to check it's battery. She released a deep breath of relief when she saw all the bars in full charge. As long as Ryuzaki could avoid a heart attack during the take off and landing, everything would be okay.

'_Don't disappoint me now.' _She thought as she closed her eyes tightly.

This was going to drive her crazy. The words she remembered saying to him mere hours earlier still rang clearly in her mind.

"_Please don't be sad.. This isn't the last time my love."_

She smiled to herself embarrassingly, feeling the heat rising into her cheeks. _'My love.' _When did she become the cheesy love struck girl in all the Hideki Ryuga movies anyway? But Ryuzaki certainly seemed pleased when she offered him the term of endearment. In return, she had never been kissed so affectionately before.

She smiled again then... _"Lawliet... L Lawliet.'_

Things seemed to be playing out just as she had hoped so far. Still, she was very apprehensive that Ryuzaki would be up to something. He was **always** up to something!.. But really, so was she. Hopefully, it would never come down to her having to write his real name on her piece of the notebook, but she was fully prepared and determined to do whatever it took to keep him safe.

* * *

Back at the police station, Aizawa sat patiently waiting for the important phone call he was told her would be recieving right about this time. Looking at his watch again, he sighed.

"Quarter past six... She's halfway there by now." He thought aloud to himself.

Finally, his phone rang, and he immediately answered.

"Do you have it?"

A minute later he let out a sigh of relief.

"I know.. it can be dangerous. Thank you. I owe you one."

Hanging up his phone he dropped his head down to his hands, and rubbed his forehead, remembering what she had said to him the day before.

_"I really hope you know what you're doing Rylie."_

* * *

More Author's Notes: Now that Rylie's gone away, what will happen to L?? You will find out.. in the next couple chapters! dun dun dun!

CrazyyzarC - Thank you! I'm glad you like it.

LadyEval - Awesome! You made my day with your review. I noticed that myself. We need more L and OC stories here. He really can be very hard to write, ESPECIALLY in this chapter. Thank you so much!

invisible-gurl - I'm glad that was cleared up for everyone actually. I didn't want people thinking he wanted to die. That's just horrible! What an awful writer I would be if I made poor L want to die! lol. Thanks again.

Princesa de le Luna - I'm trying to update pretty quick, but again, this chapter was trying to kill me! lol. Thanks again!

rukia23 - I SWEAR! I don't know how people can write those 'situations' so easily. It's almost embarrassing! haha. I'm looking forward to reading your story as well. I would have already but I can't write and read at the same time... I know, I'm a weirdo. haha... GOOD LUCK! Thanks again!

LifesABitchToMe - You will find out SOOOON! :) Thanks again!

X.Creature.X.EnchainedX- Aww, don't cry! I will try my best to keep everyone from wanting to kill me... haha. Thanks for reading!

hiwatarisgirl - YAY BACK! haha

Ellyanah - Thank you so much! They are really cute together now. I'm glad you like it. As far as Light goes, in all honesty, I haven't figured out what his fate will be yet. But I'm sure my twisted mind will think up something. Thank you! :)

Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0 - I KNEW you would have liked the last chapter. haha. I have to admit the last one was one of my favorites as well. Thank you so much for your reviewing. It gets better every time! :)

Tootsiepop254 - Yea, L is FINALLY getting some! Woohoo! Those stories with him and Light getting together are fun to read and everything but I choose to believe that L would be strait since I, myself, am a female... haha. Thank you very much!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: Finally! I get to write more with Near and Mello! Okay, now **they** are pretty difficult to write for me. Mello is very emotional and driven, while Near is the epitome of calm. Mello seemed like he was closer to L than Near b/c of how he said L promised him that he would catch Kira and put him to death **in the series**, while Near seemed more disappointed in the fact that L **lost** than he did about L dying... SO I'm trying to write it out that way. I'm also thinking about making them _slightly_ older than 13 and 15... maybe 15 and 17?? I have my reasons. haha. You guys may not like Mello very much at first b/c of how he first views Rylie... I'm just saying... Also, I wanted to let you guys know that you will be reading a lot more about Rylie's time at the orphanage in this chapter than you will about Ryuzaki. I have so much I want to write about Mello and Near that it's hard to keep in! Some will have to wait until the next chapter. There's too much I want to stuff in this one! Enjoy! :)

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

There had been a car waiting for Rylie once she had gotten off the plane from what had been probably the longest thirteen hours of her entire life. Thank goodness for Ryuzaki. He must have known the flight would be a difficult one, and therefore instructed Watari to make sure the attendants had provided Rylie with whatever she wanted. Needless to say, a few glasses of wine were on the menu. She didn't drink too much, although she was tempted, but it was enough so she was able to clear her mind and allow sleep to take over for at least a few hours.

A tall thin brunnette woman that Rylie guessed was in her upper 20's greeted her immediately when the car pulled around to the entrance of the Wammy's House. She was well dressed in a dark blue skirt and jacket, and a smile lit up her face. The driver opened her the door for her and held out an arm to help her out. Being a famous inventor surely payed off in Watari's case.

"Welcome Miss Rylie. My name is Carly, I'm Roger's assistant." She spoke in a gentle english accent, making Rylie's nerves settle a little bit as she took her hand to greet her.

"Hello."

Rylie pulled out her cell phone again to check it's battery. It was low now, making her slightly nervous again. She needed to get it charged as soon as possible.

"Well, would you like to see the room we've prepared for your stay?" Carly asked, noticing Rylie biting her lips anxiously.

Rylie smiled back at her and nodded.

"Yes, thank you. That would be nice."

Slowly, and observantly, Rylie made her way into the large house, following Carly as they made there way down the hallways. She stopped occasionally to stare inside certain rooms that had children playing, or studying inside. It was odd how similar they really were to Ryuzaki at first glance. Observing their manorisms, it felt like a little piece of Ryuzaki was spread out through all the children there. Instead of being completely creepy like it probably would have been to some people, it was more comforting to Rylie, like he was there with her in a strange way. They must spend a lot of time developing those deductive skills, for every room had at least one child sitting just as strangely as Ryuzaki consistantly did.

"So... L?"

Rylie's attention quickly turned to Carly who was smiling at her strangely. Rylie's eyes widened in surprise. She knew that look! It was like Misa's girl talk!

"What about him?" She asked, smling back politely.

Carly laughed and faced forward again.

"Okay you can play innocent if you want, but to be completely honest with you, Roger already told me about your relationship with L."

Rylie grinned to herself, and blushed furiously.

"I guess Ryuzaki doesn't keep secrets from this place."

Carly giggled at the fact the Rylie still called Lawliet, 'Ryuzaki.'

"Not particularly."

She then pointed to something on the wall as they passed by. Rylie looked up to see a drawing one of the children had done of Ryuzaki. She couldn't stop the smile that spread across her lips after that. It surprised her how much trust was within these walls. Noone outside of the orphanage knew who L really was, but it was a completely different situation inside.

Suddenly, something very peculiar caught Rylie's eye as they passed another room. A boy was standing at the door. She could tell he was a few years younger than she was, but he was slightly taller in stature. He had blond hair and almost erie blue eyes that were narrowed at her as she passed by. Those eyes followed her every step making her actually feel sick to her stomach. Even after she passed him, she turned around to find him still staring her down. Why was he looking at her that way?!

"Mello, please go back inside." Carly instructed politely.

Finally, and without saying a word, he turned and walked back inside the room. Rylie looked up at Carly confusingly. _Mello_... That name was familiar. She remembered Ryuzaki mentioning him as being one of his successors...

_"... Near may seem to not pay any attention to you at all, although, don't be mistaken, he's very observant. However, Mello will undoubtedly be one to try and challenge you in any way he sees fit. He hates losing to Near. Therefore, if Near hates you, he will try and befriend you. If Near likes you, Mello will indisputably hate you. He also hates those who are better than him. If he feels that is the case with you, then well, you know the outcome. Please don't be offended."_

"Don't mind Mello." Carly told her simply, snapping Rylie out of her flashback. She didn't really explain the boys actions though, which seemed a little bit odd.

"I see."

Finally, they stopped and Carly motioned her in through the door.

"Well, here we are."

Rylie smiled. She was actually very glad to find the room plainly, yet beautifully decorated with pale yellow walls and large light blue curtains hanging delicately against the two window frames. The bed was full size with a very comfortable, very plump looking spread laying on top. Right now, that was looking like her favorite part of the room. She couldn't wait to curl up in that thing! There was a nightstand by the bed with a lamp sitting on top, and an array of books layed out for her reading pleasure. All in all, the room was very cozy.

"Thank you Carly. This is perfect."

Carly smiled at her comfortingly.

"This must be very strange for you. Don't worry, I'm sure things will turn out fine." She assured her.

Rylie was realizing more and more how much she liked Carly. She just had a very pleasant way about her.

"You have no idea how much I appreciate you saying that." Rylie told her, while laughing nervously.

Carly smiled.

"Well, why don't you get settled and then come down to the dining room. It's the large room at the bottom of the stairs. You can't miss it. Dinner is almost ready and I'm sure you must be hungry."

Rylie nodded.

"I am actually, thank you."

* * *

A short while later, Rylie made her way down the stairs and into the large dining room. She felt a dozen eyes attached to her immediately, knowing a majority of the children were probably whispering about her. Ryuzaki failed to mention to her how popular he was at this place, but she should have known. Finally, she looked over and spotted Carly waving her over. Rylie walked up, noticing Carly was sitting next to an elderly man, who she instantly recognized as being Watari's friend, Roger. The man smiled at her and stood when she reached their table, holding out a welcoming hand to greet her.

"Hello my dear. It's very nice to meet you." Roger greeted. He sounded cherry and upbeat, but Rylie could tell he was slightly drained. Who could blame him though, he was watching over about fifty genius children everyday. "Watari told me how beautiful you are but it didn't do you justice."

Rylie smiled at him and shook his hand.

"Oh, thank you. It's nice to meet you as well. Both Watari and Ryuzaki speak very highly of you."

They all sat down then to eat. Finally, the idea of what was happening and how far away she really was had begun to sink in. She didn't necessarily feel out of place, but she was missing Ryuzaki more and more every second. Everywhere she looked she was reminded of him again and again. At this point, it was hard now to continue smiling, and she found herself checking her back pocket again, just to make sure.

She looked around in the large room. Just like any regular school, there were long tables and seats for the children lined up in rows. Everyone was crowded into the large room and, for the most part, it seemed like the children acted like most did. Some were loud, others were quite, but every one of them was unbelievably intelligent. Their ages seemed to range anywhere between five and seventeen. It felt awfully depressing to know for a fact that she was probably the least knowledgable person around.

She sat down to the dinner placed in front of her, half expecting the food to be exactly what Ryuzaki ate continuously. Instead, she was pleasantly surprised that it was an actual dinner of chicken, mashed potatoes and green beans. Rylie sighed with relief and began eating her meal.

Not a minute later the chair beside her pulled out Rylie saw, out of the corner of her eye, the same blonde haired kid from earlier sitting down. Rylie's heart skipped when she felt his eyes piercing through her again. Finally, she gained her confidence and turned to meet his gaze. Instead of dinner, he was holding a bar of chocolate in his hand. _'Of course.'_

"Hello Mello." Rylie greeted.

The boy looked surprised.

"So you know who I am."

His voice was deeper and more demanding then his appearance reflected.

"I do." She answered simply.

His eyes narrowed again.

"And you're the one L has fallen in love with."

This time, she was surprised. He was very inquisitive.

"I'm Rylie." She said, avoiding his actual statement. She then stuck out her hand to shake his. He looked down, hesitating at first, but soon giving in to the welcoming gesture. She was nice, even when he was intimidating her. This was not expected.

Each of them had been too busy trying to intimidate the other to notice Roger and Carly watching them closely. They were both curious how Rylie would get along with Mello and Near. So far, she had avoided being put down by Mello, but they both knew the time would come when he would challenge her as well.

"Is there a reason you were looking at me like that earlier?" Rylie asked without hesitating.

Mello opened his mouth like he was going to answer, but quickly turned away before the words had a chance to leave his mouth. He had suddenly noticed the young white haired boy walking into the room. Rylie turned to see what had caught his attention, and was immediately taken back by what she saw. The boy curled a finger around little sections of hair on the side of his head, somewhat similar to the way Ryuzaki's thumb played relentlessly with his bottom lip. He was making his way over to their table, and she knew by the angering look on Mello's face that this one must be Near. She was soon very curious about how they would interact with one another. Before Near reached their table however, Mello furiously stood.

"We'll talk later."

Without saying anything more, he left the room.

_'Woah... Near must have won in a game of Monopoly today.' _Rylie smiled to herself. At least her sense of humor was still intact.

"Hello Rylie." Near greeted expressionlessly, and with a very calm tone.

"Oh.. hello." She was caught off guard by his greeting.

He never looked at her, instead he just sat down in Mello's abandoned chair, the exact same way Ryuzaki would sit. She watched as he pulled out two very erie looking action figures from his pockets, and started playing with them in between taking small bites of his food. He seemed then to be in his own little world with his toys, not paying any apparent attention to anyone else at the table.

"You must be Near." She said, hoping he would respond, or at least give her an indication that he had listened to her at all.

"Yes." He said softly.

It felt to Rylie like Near and Mello had challenged each other to see who could make her more uncomfortable. They were both winning. Her attention then turned to the two people who had been watching so intently from the moment Mello sat down until now. Roger smiled.

"Mello may take a bit of time to get used to." He tells her.

Rylie smiles at him.

"Actually, Ryuza- 'L' had prepared me for Mello's temperment. I knew what I would be walking into. You, however," Her attention turned back to Near. ".. are more of a mystery to me."

"Hmm... I understand what L sees in you. You don't seem to judge by appearance alone. A quality of that nature is almost unheard of, even in this place. For a second I thought you would talk to Roger about me like I wasn't there... or wasn't listening."

Once again, he never looked up at her. She wondered if he even knew what the person he was talking to looked like. Was he afraid to look other people in the eyes, or did he just not care? If Ryuzaki was any indication of how Near might be, then more than likely, he wasn't really afraid of anything.

Rylie nodded, and looked down. The fact that he was sitting there that way, and kept twirling little pieces of hair around his fingers was going to drive her crazy. It wasn't annoying her, but it did remind her...

"Excuse me." She stood and looked at them all. "If it's okay, I think I'm going to go get some rest. It's been a really long day."

Carly smiled at her, and Roger stood.

"Of course. I will walk you to your room." Roger said as he walked over to her.

"Oh no, you don't have to-"

"I insist. It's the least I can do my dear."

Rylie smiled, and turned back towards the table. She was surprised to notice Near looking up at her through his screen of white bangs.

".. It was nice meeting you Near. Goodnight Carly."

Near nodded.

"Get some sleep Rylie. I will be by your room tomorrow morning." Carly told her.

She smiled and shook her head, before they made there way out of the dining room.

* * *

Later that night...

"Did you find it?" Roger asked as Mello walked into his office.

"No, I think she must have it with her now. It wasn't in her bag."

Roger looked out the large window in his office. It was dark out, but he could see the playground behind the house from the light of the moon.

"Just as L said she would."

Mello walked up to the older man.

"Why does L want us to destroy this paper so badly?" He asked.

Roger sighed. He knew he would have to lie. Someone as headstrong as Mello would not be able to handle something of this significance without terrible problems.

"He didn't say. It just needs to be done."

Mello's eyes narrowed. He knew something was up.

"Fine. I will find it."

* * *

It was her first night in the orphanage, and Rylie was lying in her bed unable to close her eyes. She was listening carefully to the tiptoeing sounds of small feet outside her door. She smiled when she heard one little girl laughing and talking very properly to another little boy. To Rylie it felt like she was listening to miniature adults... only smarter. Apparently, many of the kids were very curious about the girl connected to L. Her hand then tightened around her cell phone that she had glued to her hand in case she'd fallen asleep. That way, even if the ringing by some chance didn't wake her, maybe the vibrations against her palm would. Pretty soon, the small feet hurried away, and the night was quiet once again. Unable to take it anymore, she opened her phone.

Ryuzaki pulled his phone out of his pocket after hearing it beep.

_"I haven't slept good in two days because of you."_

A rather big grin lit up his face. He was secretly hoping she would break the promise they made not to contact one another until everything was done.

Rylie opened her phone when it beeped back, extremely excited that he actually responded.

_"You have noone to blame but yourself. It was you, after all, who pulled me into your bedroom."_

Rylie's mouth dropped open and she giggled like a schoolgirl.

_"I hate you."_

Ryuzaki frowned.

_"I have a rather strange looking bruise on my neck to prove otherwise."_

Rylie laughed at the thought of him trying to hide a hickey from the rest of the team. She was sorry for missing that one!

_"... You win."_

Ryuzaki then turned to see Light looking at him questioningly from the corner of his eye. Ryuzaki concluded that he probably looked like a teenager texting his highschool sweetheart right about now. He narrowed his eyes at Light and turned his seat around to hide from him childishly. Light just shook his head and ignored him.

_"I have to get back to the investigation. Try to get some sleep. This will be over soon."_

Rylie frowned. She didn't want to stop talking to him. It was the first time she felt like herself again since she'd been away from him.

_"Okay... just please be careful."_

Ryuzaki smiled.

_"Of course. Goodnight Rylie."_

_"Goodnight."_

Rylie then closed her phone and turned over onto her back. It felt good to know for a fact that he was okay for now. She sighed, and doing as he said, she closed her eyes. Not a minute later, her phone unexpectedly beeped again. She flipped it open and smiled brightly at the words she read.

_"Before I said goodnight... I should have told that I love you."_

"Great..." She said to herself, unable to wipe the giddy smile from her face. "Now, I'll never sleep!"

* * *

Morning finally came, and Rylie was exhausted! She kept going over how things were going to play out in her head, hoping for the same outcome with each time. She was too nervous to sleep, not to mention completely flustered by Ryuzaki's last text of the night, and then the time change... Sleep was becoming crucial now. Finally, making her way out of her room, Rylie walked down the hallway towards Roger's office in kind of a daze.

"Good morning beautiful lady!"

Startled, Rylie turned towards the boy giving out cat calls. He was standing, leaning against a doorpost leading into one of the class rooms. He had dark hair and strange looking colorful clothes, but what grabbed her attention most were the goggles he had resting on the top of his head. She looked around, wondering if he was actually talking to her. She concluded that was indeed the case since she was the only female around. She turned back to him then, noticing the funny way he was smiling at her with a toothpick sticking out of his mouth. It seemed to her, at first glance, that he was there by default.

"Umm... good morning."

Mello unexpectedly then walked out from behind him. That same glare was in his eyes when he looked at her. Her eyes narrowed back at him.

"Good," She started, before she let him have the chance to intimidate her further. "I wanted to talk to you." Suddenly, she felt like the reprimanding mother again, but the way he looked at her was creeping her out.

Mello's eyes narrowed further, and the other boy turned to look at him.

"Oh! So you're Rylie!" The goggled boy exclaimed smiling. "I'm Matt. Please, do come in and talk."

Rylie was extremely hesitant. They were both bigger than she was so it probably wasn't a good idea to be enclosed in a room with them, even if Mello was Ryuzaki's successor. What the hell were those two up to?

"No thank you. We can talk right here, or if you'd rather, we can talk in Roger's office." She said bluntly.

There was a sudden change in Mello's demeanor, and he started chuckling to himself deeply.

"So you're afraid."

Rylie wanted to laugh. Was he really going to play _that_ game with her? She must have a sign on her forehead that reads 'Gullible.' Just because she wasn't a genius like him didn't mean she was an idiot. She sighed.

"Okay Mello, you win. I'm afraid of you. I'll be in Roger's office."

She started walking away when Mello abruptly grabbed her by the arm. She jerked away and turned to him angrily.

"What's your problem?!"

_Meanwhile, being distracted by Mello, Rylie was completely unaware of Matt's swift hand pulling a note out of her back pocket, and putting another in it's place._

Mello smiled when Matt nodded towards him from behind her, letting him know he had gotten what he wanted. Rylie's eyes narrowed. She caught on to their looks, and immediately she knew they had done something. Mello finally looked back down at her, still smiling.

"Sorry, I'm busy now. We'll talk later."

She watched as they both then turned and walked away. Immediately her hand checked her back pocket. She felt the crinkling of paper still there and took in a deep breath of relief. Whatever they were up to, at least they didn't take her note. She began walking again, only now she was angry instead of tired. Who did that Mello guy think he was anyway?

She then pulled out her phone and looked at the front of it. The battery was full again, and the signal was strong. Her thoughts quickly took a turn back to a few days ago after Aizawa abruptly decided to leave the Kira investigation. She hadn't really had much time to think at that moment. Suddenly, all her trust was thrown to this man who had just proclaimed his hatred for Ryuzaki.

Rylie's hand tightened around her phone. What if her plan didn't work? She knew it was risky, but what other choice did she have?

"Come on Aizawa. I know you'll pull through for me."

* * *

_"Aizawa wait!" Rylie exclaimed as she ran out the door after him._

_Angrily he turned to face her._

_"I can't work with Ryuzaki! I'm sorry!"_

_She stopped in front of him, and he noticed the worried look in her eyes when she looked up at him. Being kind by nature he couldn't just walk away from her then. He closed his eyes irritatingly._

_"What's the matter?"_

_Rylie hesitated. This was it. Time was running out too quickly for her to make a new plan now._

_"Aizawa... I have a favor to ask you, and it's a matter of life and death... I know you don't know me very well, but I need you to trust me."_

_His eyes widened dramatically as he watched her pull out a small piece of her hair from under the dark wig._

_"Before I can ask for that trust, you need to know, I'm not who you think I am..."_

* * *

Once again, Rylie sighed. Her thoughts being interupted by the fact that she had now reached her destination. She stopped outside of Roger's office and took in a deep breath. Nerves and exhaustion didn't generally mix too well. She had to clear her mind and trust the fact that her plan would work. Finally, she knocked on the door...

* * *

A full two days had passed since Rylie left. Ryuzaki sat in front of his computer stirring the sugar cubes into his tea wondering if Mello or Near had been giving Rylie a hard time. A phone call from Roger to Watari had confirmed her safe arrival at Wammy's House the day before, allowing Ryuzaki to breath a little more easily. His only other contact with her had been the texts they sent very briefly, the same texts where he finally got up the courage to tell her what he really wanted to say. Even through everything that was happening, when she texted him back, returning those three words he had such a hard time vocolizing, he'd probably never been happier. Now he just needed confirmation that the piece of the notebook had been found among her things, and he could assure she would stay safe.

Ryuzaki's mind had been in a million places at once, and a lot had happen there since Rylie's leaving. Misa had gotten Higuchi's confession recorded on her cell phone, and plans were being made for Matsuda to appear on Sakura TV. The plan was to fool Higuchi into proving, on the hidden camera's in his car, how the murders were occurring. That's all Ryuzaki needed, for Higuchi to be captured, and to get his own hands on the notebook, somehow proving without a shadow of a doubt, that Light Yagami is indeed Kira. The question was, how exactly would he be able to prove it?

Once again Ryuzaki got his kicks in messing with Light, although, he was more than serious when he asked him if he _**remembered**_ killing anyone. Of course Light got angry and denied being Kira for the hundredth time. In the end, after Ryuzaki insisted that he just answer the question, Light irritatingly claimed he didn't remember killing anyone. Ryuzaki believed this. After all, Light suddenly seemed like a different person after being held under Ryuzaki's surveillance for nearly two months.

Ryuzaki then decided to lay out his theory that Light _was_ Kira, having this power to kill people and passing it on to someone else during his imprisonment. He omitted the idea of a Death Note, rationalizing that it may be a bad idea to give away that he knows as much as he did. Of course, the reaction he provoked was exactly what he expected from Light. Even Light himself admitted, every time, that circumstances pointed directly to him.

* * *

**VOTE PLEASE**: Here's the deal.. I feel like I have about a million miles that I could go with this story. My question to the readers is, should I make myself stop pretty quick after you find out what happens to L, or would you want to read on past that and find out what happens all the way around? Just know, if I keep going, this story is going to be pretty long. But I don't mind, because I'm really enjoying writing it. My other option, is making it a two part story. **What do you guys think?? **Opinions on this would be VERY greatly appreciated! :-)

More Authors Notes: I know texting I love you for the first time is not so good BUT... it's L we're talking about. He doesn't know any better. haha. Besides, Rylie already knew he loved her.

Harumi Sohma the Fox Zodiac- I will definitely read your story after it's posted. It may take me a little while b/c it's hard for me to read and write at the same time, I get too distracted. haha. Thank you SO much for reviewing! 'You make my inner fangirl squeal and do little loops of joy' hahaha

xXxshortxXxpsychoxXx - It's one of my very favorite compliments when people tell me I portay L well. He's a difficult one for sure but I LOVE writing him. OH, and I looked up that song on itunes and your right, the lyrics fit L and Rylie perfectly. It made me a little sad. Thanks for reviewing!

Kufuffelupagus - I agree with everyone else too about there not being enough LxOC fics out there. That's one reason why I decided to write this one actually. Us fangirls are dreamers for sure! Thanks! I'm glad you liked them!

Rukia23 - OMG was that embarrassing! I thought I was get booed after posting it. Either it would be too graphic or not graphic enough! And how the hell do you describe L in that way!? hahaha.. yea, I'm missing some hair. I can't wait to read yours. Good luck again!

Princesa de la Luna - I'm updating as fast as I can, and things are getting so ... AHHH!! So much happening! I'm glad you like my story! thanks again!

Midnight-Devil - I know! L need some girl action! I've been trying to update every couple of days when possible. Eventually L's fate will be revealed! :) Thanks for reviewing!

hiwatarisgirl - You will see.. haha

LifesABitchToMe - yes.. 4 times. There was a lot of built up sexual frustration between those two. I'm impressed myself! haha. Thanks again!

Chaotic Rainfall - I was SO relieved when I got your review. Writing L in that kind of situation was insane. I didn't know how the hell to make him still sound like L in a moment like that one. Thank you very much!

Tootsiepop254 I just can't update fast enough! haha. Yea, L is hard enough to write without adding a sex scene to him. That was difficult to say the very least. Thanks again! I'm glad you're sticking with my story! Makes me happy!

Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0 - You are so funny. You seem to get more excited every time I add a new chapter. KEEP IT UP! :) Thanks again!

KaiH - Like I said, don't be sad... the story isn't over yet! :)


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: Well, majority rules.. I will keep going with the story. :) There's still not too much Ryuzaki in this chapter. They are too busy setting up for Sakura TV! So there's not much going on there that we don't all already know about... LOTS more with him in the next one though. Also, not too much humor in this chapter either. It's getting to a serious "junction".. :) ENJOY!

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

_"I have everything you said I would need to pull this off."_

_Rylie's heart was pounding when she listened to Aizawa's words, and she sighed a breath of relief into the phone._

_"Thank you Aizawa. I just really hope this works. All I need from you is to make sure after Higuchi is caught, that you stay by Ryuzaki's side no matter what, and that you have that injection with you. Can you do that?"_

_"It shouldn't be a problem. We're pretty prepared just in case Ryuzaki does have a heart attack. As long as we time it right, he should live right?"_

_"Yes. He will live. I owe you Aizawa, you know that right?"_

_"Well.. don't sweat it. This can't be easy on you either."_

_"... Yea... I have one more favor to ask of you. After catching Higuchi, you will be going back to headquarters with Ryuzaki. Will you send me an empty text message when you get there just so I'll know he's still okay?"_

_"Why empty?"_

_"Well, if anyone on the team notices you texting something they may question it. I don't want you to have to explain yourself. Ryuzaki is extremely observant and he tends to see through people's lies, but if you send it blank you will only have to click it a couple times, nothing curious about that."_

_"Of course. I will send it blank then, and I will have the alarm on my phone sent to yours with just a touch of a button if Ryuzaki collapses. It should get to you within a matter of seconds."_

_Seconds... that's all she had. She was scared, so scared in fact that it had become hard to eat as well as sleep. All she wanted was to be back there, helping him, watching herself for that moment where she could save him..._

_"... Thank you Aizawa."_

* * *

Misa sat silently in the observation room with everyone on the investigation team. It was busy in there. Matsuda was nervously pacing around the room, since it was nearly time for him to appear on Sakura TV. Pretty soon Higuchi would be captured and Light would touch the Death Note. Misa knew he would remember being Kira after that, just as Rem told her he would. Misa played worriedly with the hem of her skirt as she thought about what would happen. She would do anything for Light, anything at all. But what Rem had told her had been playing over and over again in her head. Eiko was not who she said she was. But was she really a threat to Light? Would she have to die along with Watari and Ryuzaki?

'_Maybe if I get Eiko to tell me who she really is, she won't have to die.'_

Misa looked around again at all the commotion in the room. Everyone was so busy with what was going on...

'_Maybe they won't realize what I'm doing...'_

Her eyes then dropped down to her phone sitting in her lap, and she opened it, taking in a deep breath.

'_It's a gamble... but...' _

* * *

"You can come in here and read whenever you like. It's very peaceful and quite." Carly explained as she showed Rylie the rather large Library connecting to the gardens outside.

Rylie was grinning from ear to ear, thinking about Ryuza... Lawliet rather, running around as a child through this huge place, drop-kicking a bully behind a stack of books maybe?

"Thank you for showing me this place. It's beau-"

Suddenly Rylie's phone beeped loudly, throwing her off guard, and making her jump. She grabbed it out of her pocket so fast that she nearly dropped it, before realizing it was just a text message from Misa. Laughing at herself for the overreaction, she then looked up at Carly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, it just startled me is all. I'm sorry. Could you excuse me for just a minute."

"Oh, yes of course. Just come and find me in Roger's office when you're finished."

Rylie smiled and nodded as Carly walked out the door. She then opened her phone, accepting the new text she had received. Immidiately, she felt like her throat had fallen into her chest.

'_Eiko... I know what you saw that night Matsu jumped.'_

Her eyes flew open. _'Misa knows! But how?'_

"What did you see?"

Rylie jumped and turned to see Mello standing over her shoulder.

"Mello!" Her eyes narrowed and without hesitating, she quickly began to walk away. "Now is not the time!"

"Check your back pocket."

Immediately Rylie stopped and turned to look at him, uncertain if she should already be angry or just confused. Her hand slipped into her pocket, still feeling the paper there.

"Why? There's nothing-"

"Don't be naive_. _Take out the paper and look at it."

He knew about the paper... Angrily, she pulled it from her pocket, her irate stare never leaving his face. She unfolded it, and looked down, gasping at what she found. Immediately her eyes filled with tears as she read the two simple words written down on the foreign paper.

'_I'm sorry.'_

There was no explanation, no reasoning to it at all, it was just a regular piece of scratch paper with words jumbled across it. Furiously, she bunched it up in a ball and threw it on the ground, holding an open palm out towards Mello.

"Give it to me!"

A small grin twitched at the corner of his lips as he looked up at her. She wasn't just angry about the missing page, she was infuriated. It gave him pleasure to know he had provoked that reaction out of her. Calmly then, he opened the bar of chocolate he was holding in his hand. When he was about to take a bite, she grabbed it from his hands and threw it on the floor, next to the disposed meaningless paper.

"GIVE ME THE FUCKING PAPER MELLO!"

He glared at her, and instantly her phone began to ring. She picked it up immediately when she noticed it was Ryuzaki.

"Do you want to die!?"

Ryuzaki eyes widened dramatically, as he held the phone away from his ear and cringed. She was extremely upset about something. Then it hit him.. He hadn't thought she would be missing the paper so soon.

"Well... no." He answered, like it should be obvious.

The way he said it infuriated her even more.

"Don't answer that question like it was stupid to ask! Do you WANT to die Ryuzaki?!"

His eyes narrowed, and he stood from his chair, not noticing Light being pulled up with him, and not caring.

"This is not the reason I called... Eiko."

"Well you have bad timing then, Lawliet!"

Not only was it slightly scary how angry she was, it was also very unnerving to hear her speaking that way using his real name. He spoke in a low voice.

"Tell me then Rylie, what would it do to you if you did save me by using that _thing_? And don't tell me it works without consequence because I already know that is not the case."

Rylie took in a deep breath. Of course she expected this. She knew he had knowledge about her tearing that page from the Death Note since she told Watari. It only made sense that he wouldn't want her to actually use it. He was against anything that might cause her harm. Slowly, she began to calm down, and took in a deep breath.

"Lawliet.." She spoke softly. "You would do it for me... It's unfair to ask me not to at least _try_ and save you."

Ryuzaki closed his eyes tightly and sighed.

"I won't allow you to use it for me. I will figure out another way."

"... Can you promise me that?"

He paused. That was the one thing he had hoped she wouldn't ask.

"... no."

There was a pause on the other end of the line as he awaited her explosion.

"... Apparently, you forget that I love you. Or maybe you have yet to realize that you're the one person that means everything in the world to me. If you can't promise me that you won't die then you'll have to figure out another way to stop me from making sure it doesn't happen myself. It's not your choice if I want to sacrifice my... I just... If I lose you... I'm sorry. Call me back later if you have something else to say. Mello is here with me right now."

Before Ryuzaki had a chance to react at all, their was a dial tone.

Rylie turned back to Mello, who was reading a book while he waited for her to finish. He looked up over his book in time to see the tears falling down her cheeks.

"Lover's quarrel... What did he say?"

Rylie looked at him from the corner of her eye before turning away from him.

"He will do anything to protect me, but won't let me do the same for him."

Mello stood then, pulling a piece of paper from his pocket and holding it in front of her.

"If you tell me why this is so important, I will give it back to you."

She paused. This was perfect! It was a way to make sure Mello didn't use the note and Ryuzaki wouldn't try and stop her anymore. She then looked up at him, tears still forming and falling from her eyes.

"Burn it." She told him.

He was taken back by her request.

"What?"

Before he could react, she grabbed the paper from his hand and ran. Immediately, he took off after her. He grabbed her by the arm, and she did exactly what Ryuzaki had taught her to do if she was ever in a situation like this one. She twisted out of his grasp and bent forward. Her leg flew up into the air and she kicked him in the stomach, making him stumble back, and grab his stomach painfully with his hands. Quickly she ran over to the fireplace, and before throwing it in, she turned to make sure that Mello was watching her. He looked up, out of breath and angry, just in time to see her drop the ripped page from the Death Note into the flames.

When she looked back over at Mello, his eyes were huge. He was angry.

"If that paper meant so much to you then why would you burn it?"

Instead of answering him, she looked down at the ground. This act she was going to put on had to be believable. Finally, she looked up at him again, another tear falling down her cheek.

"He wanted it destroyed."

That's all the answer she gave him, and that fact infuriated him. He watched as she then began walking towards the door. When she was passing him, she stopped and whispered softly.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry." The tone in her voice was sad and unsure, but inside she felt a victory over everyone, including Ryuzaki. He wouldn't die, not if she could possibly save him.

Soon, she was out the door, and Mello was left behind, angry and confused.

Immediately when Rylie reached her bedroom, she shut the door and locked it. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she quickly pulled out her cell phone, opening it and looking at the text Misa sent her not long ago. What had happened? Did Misa get her memories back from when she acted as second Kira? Or did she touch a notebook that wasn't her own and simply see another Shinigami? Rylie looked down at her phone again, opening a new text message, and thinking deperately for a way to respond. Anything that would keep Misa trusting her.. anything to buy some more time for Ryuzaki to solve the case, and this was the only thing she could think of. If Misa did remember being second Kira, maybe this would confuse her and make her believe she can trust Rylie, or make her think Rylie had another notebook. Misa would believe Rylie was on her side. If she didn't remember, Rylie could play this off as something the Shinigami may have said to her. Either way, this could work... Finally, she answered...

_'Misa, you saw it too? I need your help, and I feel like I can trust you. PLEASE don't tell anyone... but I think I may have been the second Kira.'_

* * *

"It's destroyed Watari. Mello saw her throw it into the fire with his own eyes."

Watari listened to Roger explaning the events that occured only moments before hand but could hardly believe his ears.

"That doesn't sound like her at all. Is he sure that's what happened?"

"Yes, he's positive. It surprised him as well."

Watari's stomach knotted. He knew Rylie had something else up her sleeve, but chose not to tell Ryuzaki this time. He had enough on his plate as it is.

"Thank you Roger. I will let L know."

Hanging up the phone with Roger, Watari then dialed Ryuzaki.

"Yes?"

"It's done. The page was destroyed."

Watari could hear the relieved sigh on the other end of the line.

"Thank you Watari."

Suddenly, as soon as Ryuzaki's conversation with Watari ended, a loud gasp came from the corner of the room. Everyone, including Light and Ryuzaki immediately turned to see Misa sitting on the couch covering her mouth with one hand, her phone in the other. She looked up at them quickly, hitting the delete button before they decided to investigate what she was looking at.

"What's wrong Misa?" Light asked.

Her face turned bright read. _'Quick, think of something!'_

"Oh, sorry Light darling. It's just... I'm so worried about Matsu! The poor thing! He's going to be in so much danger!"

Matsuda stopped in his tracks and turned to girl, he was now grinning from ear to ear.

"Wow, really!"

Ryuzaki rolled his eyes. He had to turn around from both of them. If anyone was capable of making him go insane it was Misa and Motsuda.

"Don't worry Misa Misa! I can fall out of a balcony, I can handle this too."

Misa had long gone back to thinking about what Eiko's text had said to pay any more attention to Mastuda now, but he contunued talking nervously anyway. What did she mean, she thought she might be the second Kira?!

* * *

"Mello, where are you going?" Roger asked when the boy angrily hit his fist down on the desk and began walking to the door. Mello stopped at the door and turned to the old man, his eyes narrowing dramatically.

"You know as well as I do that girl is hiding something Roger. If L is blinded by his feelings for her then how can we be so sure she can be trusted?"

He was about to walk out when someone else interupted him.

"She has you just where she wants you as well."

Mello looked down at the white haired boy playing with his puzzle on the floor, his blood quickly began to boil.

"What did you say?"

The younger boy never looked up at him, he just continued placing the peices next to one another swiftly, like it was a game meant for an infant. He spoke soft and calmly at the older, very irritated boy.

"She's upsetting you, and you're allowing your pride and emotions to get in your way of seeing the truth."

A finger wrapped around a small part of his hair and twirled it around several times, before the boy finally looked up.

"Rylie is playing a game of cat and mouse. She will do anything it takes to try and save L from a nearly definite demise. We have to assume that paper has something to do with it."

Mello bit down on his tongue.

"Whatever! I will find out what's going on myself."

Finally, he turned and made his way down the halls.

Rylie jumped at the sudden pounding on her door.

"We need to talk."

Immediately she recognized the voice as belonging to Mello, and stood to open the door. He barged inside, nearly pushing her out of his way, and turned to glare at her.

"Tell me what's going on!" The boy shouted.

Rylie's eyes narrowed at him. She made her mind up about this boy now... and she didn't like him.

"I don't have to tell you anything Mello. What's going on with me has nothing to do with you." She answered, trying to remain calm.

She walked by him, his eyes following her in disbelief that she could be so ignorant.

"You're involved with L! I am his successor! If something happens to him because of you-"

Rylie turned to him sharply.

"Because of me? Are you saying it would be my fault if he dies?" She asked angrily.

Mello walked up to her. He was now close enough that their bodies were nearly touching. It was an intimidation move, and she knew it.

"You were his distraction. He said that himself! If he dies before this case is solved then there's noone to blame but you!"

Rylie's hand didn't hesitate in slapping him with her full force. She watched, so angered by his accusation that her face turned bright red. She couldn't remember ever being so upset before in her entire life. Slowly, he turned back to face her, his hand cupping his cheek. They stared at one another for a long time, each waiting for a reaction from the other. When nothing came, Rylie bit her lip. She wanted to yell, maybe hit him a few more times, but she couldn't. Even through all of this, she still saw a little bit of Ryuzaki in Mello's eyes. She had to get away from the insufferable boy. Without another word, she turned and left the room.

Rylie couldn't believe the nerve that Mello kid had in saying that. If he only knew what was going on, he would have never pointed a finger at her. She kept telling herself to just breath, knowing the only reason he would have for saying those things were because he cared about Ryuzaki as well. He had a right to worry about something happening to him as much as she did. Finally she stopped walking and sat down on the top of the stairs. Her head came down to rest in her hands as she pulled her knees into her chest.

_'I just want this to be over.'_

She was thankful that Mello didn't still have the paper. Who knows what would have happened if he tried to figure out it's importance and wrote a name down. He could have accidentally killed anyone and not even know it. She then realized how grateful she suddenly was for the thirteen hour plane ride, or else right now she would probably be begging for the paper back, either that or it would be destroyed and there would be no hope left if something were to happen to Ryuzaki...

_About the sixth hour on the plane, Rylie was getting extremely anxious. She had thought about the possibility of anything going wrong with her plan. What if Aizawa didn't alarm her in time? What if she forgot to transfer the note into the different pair of jeans she was wearing? Or what if the paper fell out of her pocket? The possibility of her losing the note was slim, but..._

_Suddenly a new thought entered her mind, and she narrowed her eyes..._

_'I never know what Ryuzaki has planned. If by some chance something does happen to the paper in my pocket, I should probably hide another piece of it somewhere else...' _

* * *

More Author's Notes: Ug, I hate hating Mello as much as I do right now. He's so infuriating! BUT he gets MUCH better in the next chapter. Also, things speed up dramatically in the next chapter AND you may all hate me a little, but not forever! There are many surprises planned! :) That's all I'm saying! AH!

Another thing... I'm going to respond to everyone's reviews by sending you a message instead of writing them on this chapter. It's just a little easier that way for me this time, but I will have to do that tomorrow because I have a lot I have to take care of tonight. I hope that's okay! Thank you guys so much! I hope everyone liked this chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. But would that be AWESOME!

Author's Notes: Over 100 reviews! :) That's pretty awesome! We are getting so close to the part of the story that I'm excited but also scared out of my wits to write! The next chapter will be what you have all been waiting for, and unfortunately it may take me a little longer to write because I want to make sure it turns out the way I have it planned in my head. I will get it up as soon as I can though! Also, I fell in love with Near while writing this chapter. He's so frikin cute. AND, it's a somewhat sad chapter too. Enjoy!

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

_'What makes you think you're the second Kira?'_

Rylie looked down at her phone. Misa had finally responded. Quickly, she began to wonder what she would say next. Unfortunately she would have to allow herself to trust the real second Kira in order for Misa to trust her. But she need to know this first...

_'How do you know what I saw Misa? Did you see it too?'_

Misa paused. Should she tell her? What if Eiko was sending this information to Ryuzaki? She then looked up at the two men who were too busy watching the monitors to pay any attention to her. She closed her eyes tightly then, praying for Light to forgive her.

_'Yes, I saw it too. But how can I be sure you're not going to tell Ryuzaki what I'm telling you now? I love you like a sister Eiko... but I have no idea who you really are.'_

Rylie cringed. She knew Misa was smarter than people gave her credit for. So this was the only way. She had come this far, the last thing she had to do was rely on Ryuzaki's disguise to save her if Misa chose to write her name. She could only hope this wasn't a stupid move on her part.

_'Misa.. my name is Rylie Shita.. I was never Ryuzaki's assistant...'_

* * *

Rylie walked towards Roger's office, still worried how Misa would react, and still slightly red faced from what had happened between Mello and herself earlier. She was praying he wouldn't be in there, and was thankful when she walked in and he was nowhere in sight. It had been well over three hours and she was supposed to meet up with Carly.

"Excuse me, Roger, do you know where Carly is?"

The older man turned to her and smiled.

"Actually, she had to go out and do some things. She told me to tell you she would be back in a few days. Is there anything you need my dear?"

Rylie looked at him confusingly, and then looked at Near playing with his toys on the floor._ 'A few days?'_

"Uh, no... thank you Roger."

The young man on the floor cleared his throat, drawing her attention back towards him.

"Roger, do you mind if I speak with Rylie alone please?"

"Of course."

Roger stood then and walked towards the door. He turned back towards Rylie and smiled. Nodding politely, he then left the room. Rylie was left confused by their actions. It was funny how Roger would tend to do whatever Near asked, and of course it reminded her of Lawliet and Watari. Something was very strange here though. Where would Carly have gone that she wouldn't return for a few days?

"According to Mello, you didn't even hesitate in throwing that paper into the fire." Near told her, finally stopping what he was doing to look up at her. She turned to him quickly, immediately surprised to be looking him in the eyes. He then looked down again, stacking dice, one on top of another as he spoke."There are only a few reasons why you would do this. 1. That paper was meaningless. If that were the case however, then you wouldn't keep it with you at all times. 2. That paper has something to do with you keeping the current L safe, and you gave up on the idea. If that were the case, you would have hesitated, and you would be much more upset about it. 3..." He stopped once more to meet her eyes with his. "... You have another piece hidden somewhere else."

Rylie was left speechless. _'Damn geniuses!' _What would she do now?!

Taking in a deep breath, she walked over to him and sat down on the floor in front of his stacked dice.

"I have another piece hidden." She admitted willingly, hoping with all her heart that Near would be agreeable to what she had planned.

His eyes widened slightly, but he quickly wiped that look off his face to go back to playing.

"I see. So now you wish for my help."

Rylie laughed out of surprise and looked down. She took one of the stray dice off the ground, placing it carefully on top of the tower he was building. He watched her intently when she did this.

"Do you like toys?" He asked. The tone in his voice caught her off guard. It was the first time she heard him actually get excited like a child would. She smiled at him then.

"Well... I like building things like this, and I like puzzles. I'm not much into action figures to be honest with you." She laughed.

He grinned.

"... You're scared for him."

Slowly her smile faded and she placed another dice on top of the building.

"... I am."

"Well... Then you should know, Carly is on her way to Japan as we speak."

The dice Rylie just picked up immediately dropped to the floor.

"The way I figured it, and you've proven to me that I was right, you still have a piece of that paper. Somehow this paper is supposed to save L. Is this correct?"

"... Yes." She answered flabbergasted. He spoke so calmly, almost like it wasn't a big deal, or maybe like he knew the outcome of things before everyone else did.

"Carly is going to Japan to make sure that happens. I'm expecting her call as soon as she lands, so she can receive further instruction for what needs to be done. I know L believes at this time that he is currently working beside Kira. If that's the case, and Kira is trying to kill him, then we need to make sure Kira _thinks_ he accomplishes exactly that. What I need from you is to tell me everything you know about this paper and why L doesn't want you using it."

Rylie paused for a minute wondering how the hell this kid figured all this out.

"It's like you read my mind. That was impressive Near." She said simply. She needed another minute to get her thoughts together before answering him. It was a little overwhelming that he had figured all this out himself. Near grinned and continued his construction.

"So you're going to help me save L?" She asked.

"Well, my involvement will help his chances anyway."

He spoke almost exactly the way Lawliet did, and her face lit up. This kid was going to help her.

"I will tell you whatever you want to know if you think it will save him!"

...

Near sat in Roger's desk chair with one leg pulled into his chest, the other hanging down to the floor, his finger still twirling through his hair like it had been the entire time Rylie was explaining the situation.

"I see. So this notebook is Kira's instrument for killing all those people."

"Yeah.. I know it sounds far fetched but.. it's just the way it is. I don't know how to explain it."

Near paused in thought for a moment. Rylie could tell by the look on his face that those amazing wheels in his head were turning.

"You're plan should stay the same. When Mr Aizawa's alarm reaches you, you will write L's name down in that paper your hiding... Do you have it in a place that's easily accessible?"

Rylie looked down at her feet and smiled. She remembered when she was on the plane how the very first time she met Ryuzaki, he was disgusted by the fact that she was wearing socks. He hated those things. She then pulled her leg into her chest and opened the twice folded top of her sock, revealing the very small piece of paper underneath, held still by a single paperclip. It wasn't visible to anyone who would have been looking for it, and noone would have been able to take it off her without her knowing about it.

"L hates socks. He's not here but... It just seemed to work."

Near grinned.

"Not bad."

"Does Roger know I still have this?"

"No."

"What about Carly?"

Near stood then, and walked back over to the place on the floor where his toys were collected. He sat down and picked up one action figure that looked eerily like Carly. It made Rylie grin.

"Carly was the one who was worried about you in the first place. She noticed every time your phone rang, you would jump to answer it, and sometimes when she was talking you would just be staring off into space. She insisted that we do something, and that's why she's on her way to Japan."

Rylie smiled. She didn't know anyone was that concerned about her.

"What will she do once she gets there?" She asks anxiously.

"She will pick up the signal from Aizawa's cell phone. When it goes off here, it will go off on Carly's phone as well. She will know to be ready. What will happen when Mr Aizawa gives L that injection?"

Rylie frowned. She really hated thinking about that part.

"The heart attack will slow down his heart considerably. The injection will put him to sleep, and make it nearly impossible to detect a pulse. To everyone there, it will seem that he's dead."

"And there are risks?"

"... Yes... considering he will have just had a heart attack, the injection could cause his heart to stop completely. I don't know the chances of that though. They only teach you so much about faking someone's death in medical school."

He paused again. It was a very strange situation.

"So Light Yagami just needs to see that L is dead to be satisfied. L will only need to be seen that way for a short time. It will undoubtedly heighten his chances of surviving this if he wakes up quickly. The problem we have now... is you."

Rylie's looked at him confusingly.

"What do you mean?"

* * *

"_Rylie had said the Shinigami she saw in Misa's room was a completely different one than the one following her when she was in possession of a notebook. So obviously there are two notebooks, maybe more."_

Ryuzaki sat in the helicopter staring at Rem. Even though he was fully aware of what he would see, he wasn't quite as prepared for it as he knew he should have been. Rylie had told them the whole truth, just as he knew she would. Higuchi had done exactly what Ryuzaki expected him to do. He was now being put into custody of the police, they now had the notebook, and there was an actual god of death standing there before them. This was it. Things would be unfolding rather rapidly from now on, Ryuzaki was sure of it. Sitting there, staring at the Shinigami, he barely even noticed Light grabbing the notebook from his nervous fingers.

"Ryuzaki, come on! Let me see it!"

Before Ryuzaki had the chance to protest, Light was holding the Death Note, screaming at the top of his lungs from all the memories that were rushing violently through his mind. Immediately Ryuzaki knew exactly what had happened, and turned to watch him carefully.

'_So, you remember Light. I suppose I should be prepared for anything now.'_

A full minute passed and finally, Light calmed down, but he never turned to look at Ryuzaki when he asked if he was okay. The overwhelming smile written on his face would be a dead giveaway to what he was thinking at that moment.

'_Ryuzaki... I've won.'_

* * *

Rylie's face turned beat red when she received Aizawa's blank text. She felt her heart fall to her chest. Things would be happening.. very soon. She then looked at the time on the phone. Carly's plane had taken off seven hours earlier. Rylie's heart began to pound. For a second she wondered if her name had been written, but soon realized it was because of all the anxiety she was feeling. She took in three long, deep breaths. If the Death Note didn't kill her now, the suspense would.

* * *

The investigation team was now insisting that Ryuzaki take off the chains that connected him and Light, considering the thirteen day rule found inside the notebook. To them, it didn't seem possible that Light Yagami could have been Kira. Higuchi was now dead, conviniently suffering from a heart attack mere moments after being arrested. Undoubtedly, he had been acting as Kira. Misa had been released, and Light had asked to stay in order to continue helping with the investigation, just as Ryuzaki expected.

"Remember Light, you are not currently obligated to stay inside these walls. Tell me, why not go out on a date with Misa now?" Ryuzaki asked calmly as he sat staring at the large Shinigami staring back at him from across the coffee table.

"There are more important things to take care of right now Ryuzaki. Dates with Misa can wait." Light responded as he walked up behind him. Suddenly, being in between Rem and Light made Ryuzaki feel rather confined.

"Hmm.. well this is no good."

He simply took a sip of his coffee and stood, walking away slowly. Light watched him, grinning with delight from ear to ear.

"Where are you going Ryuzaki?" He asked, trying to sound interested. Ryuzaki found he was now feeling more angry towards Light, instead of sad about the current situation.

"I don't feel well. I need to go think. Please just.. go.. lie to someone else."

Light's eyes flew open.

"What? Ryuzaki?"

Ryuzaki waved his hand in the air from behind.

"We will talk later."

When he turned the corner, he pulled out his cell phone. Before dialing, he looked to the corner of his eye.

"Mr Aizawa, is there a reason you feel the need to follow me wherever I go?"

"Oh.. uh.." Aizawa stepped out from behind the wall, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "Sorry Ryuzaki. I'm just being paranoid."

Ryuzaki's eyes narrowed at him.

"Yes well, I would like a bit of privacy for a minute if you don't mind."

"Oh... ok." He had no choice but leave him alone.

Ryuzaki looked back down at his phone when Aizawa left, trying to decide what his words would be when he heard her answer the phone. He thought of his conversation with Watari from earlier...

_Watari turned in his chair after hearing the door opening and closing behind him._

_"Ryuzaki!"_

_The young man stood solemnly, facing the ground in front of the one man in the world he had always thought of as a father figure. He felt numb, unsure of what to say. There didn't seem to be any logical way out of it this time. Since Misa had been released, the killings had started again. Considering she was suspicious of being the second Kira, it wasn't looking good for him. Unfortunately, the second Kira needed merely a face to kill, and she knew his face all too well. Light's memories had returned, leaving Ryuzaki with little hope that his promise to Rylie would actually be kept. Hopefully, Light would have enough compassion to leave Watari out of this. If L was gone, killing Watari as well wouldn't serve much of a purpose anymore._

_"Ryuzaki, is something the matter?" Watari asked again... Still, no response._

_Why couldn't he think of a way out of this one?! Why was this so hard?! Thoughts of Rylie overwhelmed him, how upset she was sure to be, and how he wouldn't be there to comfort her or tell her how sorry he was for allowing this to happen. He wondered if she would hate him._

_"Ryuzaki, what's wrong?"_

_Finally, the young man raised his eyes to see the comforting smile on Watari's face. He looked down again and shook his head._

_"Sorry Watari, I... I wasn't listening."_

_The older man nodded._

_"What is on your mind?"_

_"... It's strange isn't it Watari... knowing death awaits you?"_

_Watari paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. He wasn't oblivious to their sitution. he knew full well what the probabilites were that neither one of them would be alive much longer. He had lived a long full, and exciting life, but as Ryuzaki stared at him with his large black eyes, he couldn't help but think how unfair it all seemed. What a pleasure the young man had been to him. From childhood on, he had watched him grow, taught him the majority of what he knows. Finally, Ryuzaki had fallen in love and there was so much more that he could have looked forward too. Soon, it was all going to be taken away from him. _

_"Strange?... Indeed."_

_"Do you think she will hate me Watari?"_

_It seemed a little funny to Watari to think that Ryuzaki's death was moments away, and he was wondering if Rylie would hate him for dying. Watari smiled then._

_"That girl will love you until there isn't a single breath left in her body. You can be sure of that."_

Coming back to the moment, Ryuzaki looked down again at his phone. It was time to say goodbye... It felt like his muscles were moving in slow motion as he pushed the send button and held the phone to his ear. It took barely two rings for her to answer.

"Are you okay Lawliet?" Rylie asked immediately, thrilled by the fact that she had the chance to talk to him again. He smiled. It was good to hear her voice.

"I'm okay. Did I wake you?"

She knew that distinct sound in his voice.

"You don't sound okay Lawliet."

He sighed. As amazing as it still felt to hear her say his name, she was not going to enjoy this conversation.

"I'm sorry... I should have known you would be sleeping. It's very late where you are isn't it?"

She knew he was hesitating in telling her something.

"You know I haven't slept well since I left. Please don't worry about me. A lot has happened there hasn't it?"

"... Yes."

"Has Light touched the notebook?"

Ryuzaki held a hand up to his forhead, rubbing away the pain that was forming at his temples.

"I had a feeling you'd ask that next."

She smiled halfheartedly. _Of course he knew._

"So he has."

"... Yes. May I ask you something Rylie?"

"Of course."

He paused, but only momentarily as he built up the courage for what he was about to ask.

"I've been curious... why exactly do you love me?"

She chuckled softly into the phone, being surprised by his question.

"Why would I not love you Lawliet?! You saved my life the first time I met you, you made sure that I was kept safe through everything that happened, you challenge me every day! I love the way you sit, and the way you think. I love that you never sleep, and that you genuinely care what happens to everyone around you. I love that new clothes mean absolutely nothing to you, and I love that you hate having things on your feet so much that you never go anywhere near socks and you never fully put on your shoes..."

The smile on Ryuzaki's face grew bigger and bigger the more she listed off his quarky qualities.

"... I love how you mumble things you aren't sure I want to hear. I love how you hold things like they disgust you, but when you hold me, it's as tightly as you can. I love the way you speak so proper, yet you're still such a kid in so many ways. I love how your hair will never be flat to your head even when it's soaking wet... and I love how your eyes only shut when you kiss me... Shall I continue?" A genuine smile lit up her face as she took in everything she just mentioned about him, and there was so much more that she could say.

Ryuzaki started chuckling embarrasingly into the phone.

"Well then... that answers my question."

Rylie's smile soon diminished as she thought of the reasons for him asking her that.

"Did you really wonder how I could fall in love with you?"

He sighed.

"It certainly wasn't something I expected."

The tone was back now. He had something serious on his mind. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes from the sadness she heard in his voice. She was heartbroken that she couldn't be there to comfort him right now.

"I don't like your tone Lawliet. Please tell me you have good news for me."

He paused. For a very long time she waited for him to say something, and knew immediately that he only had bad news.

"... I'm sorry..." He spoke solemnly, and slowly. "I know it will be lonely without you wherever I go... but I promise I will be waiting for you."

WHAT? What did he mean by that?! Rylie's eyes widened and she fell to her knees beside her bed. Had he really given up?

"Lonely? Wha- Lawliet? .. What are you talking about?"

Her heart was pounding fiercly. It would break her if he was saying goodbye.

"Unfortunately, my love, in the likely event that something does happen to me... I cannot kiss you goodbye."

"STOP! Don't tell me goodbye! You can't die Lawliet! Please... just... you won't die!"

"... Calm down. It's alright..."

She was crying now. Even with her plans set in motion, the idea of him talking about dying like it was mere moments away was too much for her to handle. She curled up into a ball, laying on the ground and grabbing onto her knees. She tried desperately to stay calm for his sake, but it was all too much.

".. I'm trying." She said softly, her voice trembling with her shedding tears.

Ryuzaki's eyes closed tightly, remembering the sound of her footsteps walking out the door a few days earlier. It was like a bullet to the chest having to let her go then... but now...

"I've instructed Watari to make a deposit in your name. In your bank you will find ten million american dollars. Financially, you will be completely secure, just as you will be if I live."

"Lawliet," She cried. "I don't want-"

"It's yours. Please accept it. I will use whatever means necissary to make sure you are well off. I won't argue this."

She cried harder then. She didn't want ten million dollars! What did he think that would mean to her if he was gone? Trying her hardest to comfort him in whatever way she possibly could at a moment like this, she gulped down a new flood of tears building in her throat.

"... I under.. stand."

Ryuzaki had never been so sad as he listened to the pain in her voice. He didn't know how or why he wasn't crying. It was never something he did. Tears never threatened his eyes the way they did other people, no matter how sad or how happy he may be.

"... I'm aware that you'll be sad when... if I die. Please understand, it was never my intention to hurt you this way. Know that, forever, all I want to do is love you... You will get used to me not being here."

She sat up immediately. He was outright admitting defeat now. She knew that was his perfect way of saying goodbye to her, and at that moment, his death felt real.

"N-no! NO! Please Lawliet! Please don't go! I can't do this again! Please! No! I won't let you die!"

She continued begging him. But it was something he simply could not promise her. All arrows pointed to his death, and he had accepted it. Taking in a deep breath, he hummed into the phone. Slowly, she quieted down to listen to him. It was a calming trick he had learned years ago.

"I have to go now. You should be aware that if you call me back, I will not answer. Please do not torture yourself."

She breathed in sharply trying to control her sobs.

"But... Lawliet..."

"Tell me once more." He interrupted. She was able to hold in her sobs just long enough to ask him...

"What?"

"... That you love me."

"... I... love you... Lawliet."

He paused, closing his eyes and letting her sentiments have the chance to sink into his memories.

"... I will love you forever... I promise... Goodbye my love."

Rylie gasped.

"Lawliet WAIT!" But she knew immediately that the call had been lost.

"I LOVE YOU LAWLIET!" She screamed. Feeling desperate and alone, she fell into her hands and weeped, completely unaware of the sympathetic eyes watching her from the door.

Mello stood quietly, observing the young girl weeping furiously on the ground. Slowly, he walked inside. When he touched her arms, she jumped and looked up at him. Her eyes were swollen and red from crying, making his eyes narrow a bit. Immediately she sat up and looked away from him angrily.

"I'm not here to argue." He assured her. "Just... get up off the floor. It's cold."

If she hadn't felt so numb, she would have been surprised. Taking her by the arm again, he helped her stand. She sat down on the side of the bed, pulling her legs into her chest and hugging them tightly.

"It's... not my fault." She said very softly.

Hesitantly, he sat down on the bed beside her.

"... I didn't mean what I said. I was upset... and I'm sorry."

* * *

Ryuzaki walked into the investigation room emotionlessly, hunched over with his lanky hands tucked into his front pockets. He sat down, in front of the monitors, once again drawing his knees into his chest.

"Could you please hand me the notebook Matsuda?"

Matsuda looked at him strangely. He was actually being nice to him?

"Oh.. yea sure."

He handed Ryuzaki the Death Note.

"Thank you." He said solemnly.

Ryuzaki opened it and began skimming the pages. One by one he recognized several names of criminals and FBI agents alike. With each name he read, he was angry, with each discription of their deaths, he was disgusted. His eyes stopped suddenly, returning back to a last name written in the book. The name that stood out like it was written in large bold letters. His eyes widened, and he dropped the mug he had in his hand. Light was watching humorously from the corner of the room as it shattered on the ground, splattering tea over everything. Light had known... everything. It was the one thing Ryuzaki would have never been prepared for. He took in a deep breath as his eyes read and reread the name several times over.

_'Rylie Shita ... tomorrows date... suicide.'_

Before Light saw it coming, Ryuzaki had stood and kicked him to the ground, jumping on top of him. There was no point in holding back anymore.

"Ryuzaki! What the hell?!"

"Let me get right to the point Light Yagami. I know about the fake rule, I know about your memories returning from when you were Kira. Make no mistake, you may have defeated 'L', but you will fail. In the end... I **will** win."

* * *

More Authors Notes: I told you it was somewhat sad... :( Pooooor L and Rylie... What you think will happen, **probably won't, **so try not to be toooo mad at me for this one... Actually, since you've all chosen that this story go the long way, It will be _slightly_ darker now than it has been. I hope that's okay... Oh god, the risks I take! haha.. And yes, several surprises are to come.

Minyadagniriel - I'm glad you started reading! Thanks for your review too, it makes me happy! haha..

Animelover1002 - Goodness I didn't know I distracted people from learning! Haha... how flattering! Thanks so much!

Harumi Sohma the Fox Zodiac - YAY COOKIES! Baked with L... I mean... what?! Sometimes those pervy thoughts just won't leave! I like cookies...

AutumnsRose45 - Thank you so much! That's awesome that you like my story! You sound like me, I get the L withdrawals myself.. haha

rukia23 - Yes.. surprises! :) Rylie may not be as smart as the boys but she can at least keep up with them a little. I like that about her too.

Princesa de la Luna - Thanks again for your review! I'm glad you like the story so much!

Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0 - As always, you're amazing! :-)

invisible-gurl - Yes, thank goodness for Rylie's brain. Don't worry though, Mello will get better... in a way. haha. Thanks again! :)

michiyo drops - I love Near too! He's so adorable. I don't know why people think Misa's stupid, just b/c she's nowhere near as smart as Light or L but she's not an idiot. I'm glad you like it! Thanks! :)

Tootsiepop245 - When you wrote "That sucks so hard!" I thought I was going to fall out of my chair. Let me just say, it fit the moment. And yes, I love me some Near as well. He's just so cute. Thanks again! :)

KaiH - Thank you so much. I love getting your reviews. You seem so passionate about the story. It's amazing! Thanks again! :)

LifesABitchToMe - Hehehe... I love Rylie being sneaky. It throws L off guard. Thanks for the reviews!

Wounded Shell Of Myself - Yea, I'm going to go for the long story. Watch it be the longest Death Note story on Fanfiction.. weird. Thank you so much for letting me know that L stays in character, that's my favorite compliment. I'm glad you like the story! Thanks again! :)

silenceindarkness - ANOTHER STRAWBERRY FOR YOU! (even though you already have a basket) I hope you continue reading the story! Thanks again for your review. :)

hiwatarisgirl - there really are a lot of unanswered questions in the air right now, but they will all be resolved very soon! I promise! Thanks again!

Andrian Rei - I don't think anyone wants L to die. We all love him so frikin much! :)

keeper-of-the-triforce- hahaha, I really like your name. That's funny. There wasn't an L before L in the series, but there is in my story. I guess I should have made him K instead of L.. but whatever! haha. Thanks for the review!

Arien PropertyofGref Elesa - I'm really happy you're enjoying the story. Thanks so much for reviewing! :)


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: It seemed like everyone really had some strong, but good, opinions about the last chapter. I was really really grateful for all the reviews. Thank you guy SOOOO much! This really didn't take as long as I originally thought it would.. hmm.. And now presenting, a part of what you've all been waiting for! For the most part it turned out like I wanted, but I found it very difficult at the same time. Unfortunately, there will be a cliff hanger. Please don't kill me. Remember that there are still several chapters to be written... :-)... and be warned: Things aren't always what they seem... ENJOY!

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

"_So Misa is certainly more faithful to Light than to her friend 'Eiko.' That was to be expected. What I want to know is, why Rylie's real name exists in the Death Note, and yet her life span hasn't changed one bit." Ryuk laughed. "Hmmm... either way, looks like I'll be back in the human world very soon. It's about time. Things are getting very interesting... and I really need an apple."_

* * *

"Shinigami, is there a way to change something written in the Death Note?" Ryuzaki asked, addressing Rem very informally after being pulled off of Light by the entire investigation team, including Watari. He sat calmly now, letting his brain run on overdrive to figure out any solution to prevent Rylie from dying, his own demise now far from an immediate thought.

"Not that I'm aware of." Rem told him, completely unwilling to give any information freely to the man who was trying to put her Misa to death.

His eyes narrowed. Was she lying, or did she really not know?

_'Of course she knows. She just isn't going to tell me..'_

"I see."

He had never been so angry before in his life, and if it wasn't for everyone else there, he probably would have killed Light with his bare hands. Now he understood why Rylie tried so hard to save him, even though the cost was so high. No doubt, he felt the same way. He was now beginning to regret putting her through something this tormenting. Angrily, he looked at Light one last time before turning in his chair and connecting himself with Watari downstairs.

"Watari, have you heard anything yet?"

"Yes just now.. there are actually several countries who will allow what you've requested."

Light's eyes widened. What were they talking about? Something was up.

"Thank you Watari."

"Wait, Ryuzaki, what are you going to do?" Matsuda asked nervously.

Light was listening intently, his palms sweating. _'Come on Rem. Kill him!'_

Ryuzaki's eyes never left the notebook he still had sitting in front of him. Still, he stared at her name, wishing he had taken more precautions to keep her safe. How did he let this happen? It was almost sure to be the last thing he did, but he would find a way to bring Light down... Ironically, if it took the rest of his life...

"I'm going to prove that Light Yagami is Kira, and this thirteen day rule is a fake."

* * *

Mello had left the room shortly after apologizing to Rylie, making his way down the hall to Roger's office. He wasn't the type of person to say he was sorry or feel much sympathy for anyone, so the fact that he allowed himself off his pedestal this time was nothing short of a miracle, and he knew that. He had never seen someone so completely overwhelmed with emotion before. It was strange... it was confusing. Like L, Mello didn't cry. Normally he would think she was being utterly weak for letting these emotions take over her that way, but the way he'd heard her speak, it was somehow... understandable. At the same time, he felt bitter for what he witnessed, almost jealous...

Rylie was still sitting on the side of her bed when he left. She calmed down slightly now, and pulled out the paper from her sock. Now that Mello was gone, she needed to hold it in her hands. The way Lawliet had just said goodbye, she knew things would be going down very soon. It wasn't a question of 'if' anymore, now she had to be ready for 'when' it happened. So she sat, pen and paper ready, and simply waited...

_'Come on Carly... Please get there soon.'_

* * *

It was dark in Misa's room, lonely even, as she stared at herself in the mirror. Her black dress held tightly to her chest, slightly restraining her already constricted breathing, and falling just below her calves. She felt as if she was in mourning. She was living alone again, having been released by Ryuzaki. She missed Light, she missed Rem, and she missed Rylie. Things seemed so blurry at that moment, almost unreal. She always knew she would do anything for Light, anything for Kira... but...

"I'm so sorry Rylie."

Tears formed and fell silently from her eyes. In order to please Light, Misa had betrayed her close friend. She had told him about Rylie's real name...

_"Have you seen her without her disguise?"_

_"... No."_

_He sighed._

_"I suppose I'll have to handle this then."_

_"What?! Light, you're going to kill her?!"_

_"I have no choice Misa, that girl has become a liability. If she knows that much about the Death Note then she **will** tell Ryuzaki."_

_"But... but Light she-"_

_"We don't have a choice Misa!" He spoke forcefully._

_"I... I understand."_

_"I knew that girl who ran downstairs a couple weeks ago was familiar. It was 'Eiko,' or Rylie anyway... Unfortunately Ryuzaki, you can't protect her or yourself anymore. Like I said... I've won."_

She did just as Light told her to do. He was unable to act as Kira now, so she would be the cursed one to take his place. Meanwhile, she was haunted by the fact that she was unable to prevent the events that were no doubt already in motion. She tried to focus on Light's words that she would soon forget all about Rylie, and they would rule over the world together. She would be his godess, and he would love her...

* * *

Aizawa stood, watching Ryuzaki carefully from behind. His hand was grasping his cell phone in his pocket, just waiting for something to happen. It seemed real now, exactly like Rylie had told him, and the entire atmosphere in the room was now completely different. Things were quiet... too quiet, like the calm before the storm. He made sure his hand was holding just far enough away from the button that he didn't press it accidentally. If that happened, Ryuzaki would die by Rylie's hands, instead of being saved by her. He wasn't willing to make that mistake.

Everyone was now waiting for Ryuzaki's explanation.

"I've been given permission to use the notebook." He finally announced. The entire room tensed, particularly the arrogant teenager standing behind him that he currently wished to cripple.

"What?! Ryuzaki, that's absurd!" Mr Yagami yelled.

"We're VERY CLOSE!" Ryuzaki exclaimed back at him, finally showing his aggrivation. He took in a deep breath before continuing. "I'm sorry Mr Yagami, but I'm no longer thinking clearly enough to be concered about your personal feelings in this situation. Forgive me."

"But you can't write in the notebook yourself! What if it kills you?" Matsuda asked worriedly.

Ryuzaki's eyes narrowed. _'Not that it matters now.'_

"The plan is to use an inmate who's execution is scheduled for just over thirteen days from now. If he's still alive after those thirteen days are up, he will be pardoned from his crimes." Ryuzaki explained, as calmly as his building indignation towards the situation would allow.

"But Ryuzaki!" Light exclaimed.

Ryuzaki turned to him sharply. Did this young man really have the audacity to argue with him now?! The fact that Light had the nerve to say anything at all to him now was simply infuriating. Ryuzaki's tone was low and dangerous, just daring to be tested by him again.

"... Don't worry yourself with matters such as this. Your death was assured the moment you wrote her name in that book."

He spoke low enough that noone else was able to hear, although they tried. Light's eyes widened before they narrowed, and a grin pulled at the side of his mouth only visable to the one man glaring back at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about Ryuzaki." He hissed.

Without another word, Ryuzaki abruptly turned back to the computers. There was no time to waste. This had to be done immediately or else Light just may get away with everything.

"Watari, tell them to procee-"

He stopped mid sentence and narrowed his eyes at the computer screen. The older man wasn't in front of his monitors. This was very out of character for him to be anywhere Ryuzaki wasn't aware of. An erie, disturbing feeling melted into the pit of his stomach, and he quickly pushed the button again.

"Watari?"

Suddenly, and very faintly he could hear the older man struggling. Light's eyes widened... _Was this it?! _Immediately Ryuzaki's heart sank into his chest when he saw Watari pulling himself back up from the floor... and then it hit him... It seemed like everything suddenly moved in slow motion... His eyes widened... His breath caught in his throat... He saw Watari reaching, struggling with the last few breaths he held inside... Ryuzaki's heart saddened...

"WATARI?!"

This was it, and Ryuzaki knew..._'Goodbye Watari. Thank you for everything.'..._ suddenly the monitors went white...

Everyone stood still in shock from what had happened... everyone but Light Yagami.

Ryuzaki suddenly whipped around in his chair.

"Where's the Shinigami!?"

Everyone looked around, almost being too afraid to move. Aizawa was now holding his phone in his hand. It was happening, and very quickly at that.

"She's GONE!" Matsuda exclaimed.

Ryuzaki's eyes closed, but just for a moment. He knew this moment would be his last...

_"Tell me once more... that you love me."_

_"I... love you... Lawliet."_

He could see her face in his memories before slowly opening his eyes again. _'I'm sorry Rylie...'_

Rem's hand never hesitated. She would do anything to keep Misa safe, anything... even if she had to sacrifice her own life.

"Everyone... the Shiniga-"

And then it happened... With one resounding heartbeat, everything stopped. Ryuzaki leaned forward, the voices yelling throughout the room mumbling in his head. His hands grabbed tightly to his knees. His eyes stared strait ahead. His mind holding firmly onto her... Her eyes, her smile, her warmth... At that crucial moment he was strangely comforted in the fact that she loved him, and he thought of nothing else...

His heart had simply stopped.

Aizawa turned to him immediately, watching as Ryuzaki fell to the floor, and he knew the time had come...

* * *

"His... name... Law... liet..."

Rylie held the phone to her ear in disbelief. Not a moment earlier, she had looked at her phone and smiled, being thrilled to be hearing from Watari again. Now, her smile was gone, and her eyes were wide and filled with unshed tears. He was calling, letting her know Ryuzaki's real name... just as he promised. He never let her down before.

"W.. Watari.. what's wrong!?"

She could hear, as he took his last breath. Her heart immediately broke into a million peices.

"WATARI?!" She cried, immediately lining the tip of her pen to the small peice of paper. She could write his name, she could save him! Suddenly though, she stopped, the tears finally falling from her eyes with the realization... She never knew Watari's real name. All of the suddenly she noticed the line was quiet.

"... W... Watari?"

There was no response.

Suddenly, her phone alarm went off loudly in her ear, startling her. Even though her heart felt as though it had stopped, she never paused. She dropped the phone onto the bed, and her tremling hands instantly began writing as if she couldn't write his name fast enough. Time stood still. The image of him plastered into her mind...

_'L Lawliet'_

When she finished, she stared down at the paper, hardly believing this was actually happening. Looking at his name there, on that horrid paper, she felt sick. She felt panicked. She felt... lifeless. Soon she threw the pen across the room, and fell into her hands, counting the seconds out loud as they crept away... and she cried...

"1..."

_"Lean on me. It's quite possible you have a concusion."_

"2..."

_"You slapped me!"... "Hmm?... Oh, yes I did."_

"3..."

_"Distract you? I've barely said a word!"... "Mmmyes. However, in light of my infatuation with you, I find that simply your presense here is a distraction to the investigation."_

"4..."

_"... you're the one who's been manipulting my food. I'm sorry, but it's very unlikely I will ever trust you after something like that."... "But you feel better don't you?"_

"5..."

_"I'll keep on my disguise if you promise me one thing."... "And what's that?"... "That you won't be killed."... "... I promise I will try."_

"6..."

_"Are you... ridiculing me?"... "Of course not Ryuzaki! I'm simply working on my deductive skills. Don't be alarmed, but already I feel like I've outsmarted you."... "And what, may I ask, brings you to that conclusion?"... "Well... you're smiling aren't you?"_

"7..."

_"I'm sorry. I've probably ruined the contacts haven't I?"... "I'm not worried about the contacts Rylie."_

"8..."

_"Keep on your disguise. Even if someone tries to make you lose the glasses, do not take them off... Take this just in case someone tries to touch you inappropriately... Please be careful."_

"9..."

_"I understand your intentions are to help the investigation, but if something were to happen to you..."_

"10..."

_"You... you're so... I can't even-"... "Think strait? Yes, you have that same effect on me as well."_

"11..."

_"I was prepared to die! I wasn't prepared for you!"... "Ryuzaki! I swear I will punch you in the face if you don't stop talking about dying!"_

"12..."

_"Come inside! I'll make you cake!"... "Hmmm... yes, that does sound nice actually."_

"13..."

_"You lead me to believe my Rylie never cried."... "Your Rylie?"... "Hmm... well yes! Undoubtedly you realize my need to claim you as my own before you're introduced to my successors."_

"14..."

_"Don't argue with me when I say this... I WILL see you again."... "... Yes... you will."_

"15..."

_"Thank you for everything you've done for me Ryuzaki."... "Yes... you've been of great help to us Eiko. Please... be safe."_

"16..."

_"Before I said goodnight... I should have told you that I love you."_

"17..."

_"Did you really wonder how I could fall in love with you?"... "... It certainly wasn't something I expected."_

"18..."

Rylie jumped out of her skin when her phone rang, and deeply drew in the breaths she had been holding. Thinking it could be Aizawa, or even Carly, she instantly held it up to her ear.

"What's happening?!"

There was a pause on the other end of the phone. Rylie's heart was beating out of her chest. Why was nobody answering?!

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

"... Rylie... It's Misa."

Rylie shut her eyes tightly. She wanted to scream, and she could barely breath.

"Misa.. Now's a really bad time... Can.. I call you back?"

"Please just... listen."

Rylie took in a deep shaky breath.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Rylie."

Immediately Rylie opened her tear swollen eyes, narrowing them slightly. She choked on her tears.

"W... What?"

Misa was holding back cries as she spoke.

"You... you're name... I'm sorry!"

Suddenly, there was a dial tone. Misa had hung up. Rylie sat there for a minute, not really sure what to think of the sudden phone call, but that could wait. She looked down at her phone again. She couldn't move, she couldn't think, and she couldn't catch her breath as she remembered what Near had said earlier...

_'Why am I a problem?'_

_'Well, it's highly unlikely we will know the outcome of L's 'fake death' immediately, am I right?'_

_He was right. It would take time for Lawliet to wake up after receiving that injection, maybe even days... if he woke up at all. She was well aware of this, and she knew it would be enough to drive her crazy._

_'You're right.'_

_He looked up at her very seriously then._

_'Can you handle not knowing?'_

_..._

Rylie wanted to scream. Her hands covered her ears and she closed her eyes tightly. This feeling was worse than what she had prepared herself for. _Could she really handle this?_ Immediately she then stood from her bed and stormed out of the room. She needed to be outside, she needed to be able to breath. Her knees felt weak, like they would give out every time she took a step. Just as the day Ryuzaki saved her life the first time they met, she felt she was either going to pass out or throw up.

Near looked up from his puzzle when Rylie rushed by the door.

"So... it's happened." He said aloud to himself.

He stood then, walking over to Roger's desk and picking up the phone.

"Yes?"

"Have you arrived?"

"We landed a few minutes ago."

"Head strait to L's building. It's happened."

"... How's Rylie?"

"Devestated."

Near could hear Carly sigh heavily into the phone.

"Of course she is. I really didn't need to ask. We're on our way there now. What actions should we take once we're there?"

Near thought to himself for a moment, twirling a peice of white hair around his middle finger.

"There's a Mr Aizawa in the building that Rylie has been coordinating with secretly. I will make sure to get in touch with him and tell him to be the one to pretend like he's calling emergency. Whether L is dead or not, his body needs to be away from Light Yagami. That's where you will come in..."

* * *

Ryuzaki's eyes were wide... He was staring up at the young man who wanted him dead so desperately, but he payed little attention to the smirk on Light's face, and he ignored his low chuckles. Yes, Light was Kira, he admitted it to him willingly then. Of all people to catch him when he fell, it had to be Light Yagami. HE was the one responsible for Watari's dead, HE was the one who wrote Rylie's name in the Death Note, which made him responsible for her death. Unfortunately for Light, Ryuzaki was now determined to haunt him from beyond the grave until the day he died as well. Only, as he lay there, he noticed something felt eerily different than it did a moment earlier. Was this what it felt like to die? No, it wasn't that. He no longer felt the cold clammy hands of death pulling him away from his physical body. The heart he thought had stopped, he could now feel beating faintly... But... wait...

_'Rylie... you... how did you... But... the paper... was burned... how... did you... know...'_

Light was looking down at Ryuzaki, and overwhelming feeling of victory caught in his stomach, and he found it hard to hold back from laughing. In fact, he was so intently focused on watching Ryuzaki take his last breath that he didn't notice the syringe Aizawa was hiding under his sleeve as he kneeled down beside them.

Ryuzaki's eyes widened slightly when he felt the tiny pinch against his skin. Soon after, his eyes became heavy, and slowly, he allowed them to close...

* * *

**One day passed... then two... It was now day three.**

Still, the only news Near had received was that L was still not awake.

Rylie sat, staring at the boy on the floor in Roger's office, completely unaware of the fact that according to the Death Note, she was supposed to be dead. She hadn't spoken a word to anyone. She just watched, as Near put together a plain white puzzle with the letter "L" written in black in the top left corner. Every few minutes, he finished, dumped the pieces on the floor, and started again. Her mind was in a daze. She had cried so much the past couple days that all the tears were now dried up, and she wasn't physically capable of crying anymore for a while.

Mello was standing at the end of Roger's desk. Rylie knew they were arguing about something, but she didn't care to listen to what it was. The more time that was passing, the more she lost hope. The more she couldn't cry from her sadness, the more she simply felt like she didn't even exsist anymore. It was numbing to the point where she no longer even felt the pain. She knew when that feeling passed however, that she would be angry.

Finally Rylie looked up at Roger. His phone was making a loud beeping noise. He opened it and looked down, apparently having gotten a text from someone. Rylie watched as the grim look on his face deepened. She knew right away what he had just read. Even though Roger still didn't know what Near and herself had planned, it had been too long. They should have heard something by now.

"What is it Roger?" Mello asked.

Roger hesitated, and Rylie knew it was mostly because she was in the room with them.

"It's okay," she said somberly. Everyone looked over at her, surprised that she was actually saying something after all this time. "I think I already know..."

* * *

_**Death Note**: How To Use It:_

_'The Death Note will not effect those under 780 days old.'_

* * *

More Author's Notes: I actually want to cry myself... keep in mind how I said things aren't always what they seem... I would say more but I'm actually kind of depressed right now because Watari was the man... :( I do have to say it will be a busy wedding filled weekend so I won't be updating until the first part of the week.

Minyadagniriel - Aww! That's so sweet! I'm glad it brought back good phone conversations.. sorry though, that it was sad for you, lol. Thanks so much!

Princesa de la Luna - As always, thank you so much for reviewing when I update! I really appreciate it!

rukia23 - I was thinking about making Near be up to something in this chapter, but I couldn't think of a good way to incorporate it. I'm sure he'll do plenty of sneaky things coming up soon though. haha. Thanks again! I'm so glad you like it.

silenceindarkness - Don't you just love strawberries. Yum! Thanks again for your reviewing! :)

invisible-gurl - Haha, I figured Misa didn't want anything to happen to Rylie BUT she will forever and always do everything Light tells her to do. At least she feels terrible about it though. Sorry if that was disappointing but it really wouldn't have been Misa if she chose loyalty to her friend instead of Light. I hope you like it! Thanks again! :)

michiyo drops - Yes, I love Near as well. Maybe I will write another story about Near and a girl after this one. It wouldn't really fit very well if I did that in here though. I think it would take away from the original story line. BUT, there's definitely more of him to come! And I SOOO agree with you about Misa. She deserves WAY better than Light! Thank you again!

Andrian Rei - Don't be sad! There's more story that's yet to be written! Twists and turns are everywhere in this thing.. haha. Thanks again! :)

Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0 - I'm flattered beyond words! The longest review you've ever left is for my story! WOOHOO! I'm really happy that you liked that chapter so much. It always a good sign when you can make people cry and then piss them off really bad a minute later.. haha. OH, and I live in the Richmond, VA area. Do you know if the Death Note movie will be playing around here somewhere? That would be amazing! Thanks again SO much!

Mellolicious - Okay, you can have more! I'm really glad you like it so much! Thank you! :)

Animelover1002 - Lol, I didn't know it would have people daydreaming either! haha. That's pretty flattering! But I know what you mean. I've read some fanfics on here that leave me thinking about them all day long. Congrats on the play! That's pretty cool. And sure, we can be friends. Thanks so much for being so enthusiastic about it!

LifesABitchToMe - Oh no, please don't cry! haha.. I will give you a strawberry too if that makes you feel any better! Thanks again for reviewing! :)

KaiH - I love reading your reviews. You really show how much you like the story, and that's very flattering. Thank you so much!

Keeper-of-the-triforce - Oh, it is SO on! I have some fun things to write in the future so... haha. I think I will enjoy it. Thank you so much!

Andrea Tyler - I'm really glad you decided to review and let me know that you like this story. I was worried about not being able to pull off the characters well so I'm really happy when I get a review like yours. I hope you continue reading! Thanks again!

Tootsiepop245 - Yea, I figured people might be surprised with that one. Misa can't seem to do anything without Lights permission anyway so... it just worked that way. I'm so glad your keeping up with the story and liking it so much. Thanks so much for reviewing!

Kufuffelupagus - Hey hey... Light's the mean one! haha.. Don't worry though.. he will get his, and then some. Thank you so much! once again, it took me like ten minutes to type in your name.. haha. I love it.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note

Author's Notes: Whew! A crazy weekend has ended. Sorry this has taken longer than normal for me to post the next chapter and you were left with such an intense cliffy. I know I suck! Hopefully this chapter will make up for it though. The first part of this chapter may get slightly confusing. Just remember the parts where the words are typed normally is the present. The ones typed using italics are from the events after Rylie heard the news and leading up to the present. I seperated them with three periods in between so hopefully that helps. Thanks for the awesome reviews! Please enjoy!

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

It had been an even longer plane ride back to Japan than it was leaving there the first time. Only one thing traveled through Rylie's mind.

_If only... If only anything could have happened differently... What if this... What if that..._

It was Saturday morning now, and Rylie was getting ready for what was probably going to be one of the worst days of her life. She sat in front of the mirror in her hotel room, staring back at her reflection, as she remembered hearing Roger's words a couple days earlier...

...

_"I'm sorry..."_

_Before Roger could finish what he was saying, she turned away, looking once again at the young boy playing on the floor. Still being numb, her mind was in a fog, nearly blocking out his next words completely._

_"L... is dead..."_

_..._

Crying was far too easy once again. She didn't look anything like herself, which seemed to work anyway. She didn't feel like herself anymore either. She lost her resolve to go to heaven and see her parents again, she lost half her life span, and she lost the love of her life all within a matter of about three seconds. Life, and everything in it, just didn't seem real to her anymore, not after using the Death Note. Suddenly, she knew why Lawliet wanted her as far away from that notebook as possible... But... still...

_'I had to try...'_

Rylie reached over to the blond wig hanging from the hotel mirror. She knew she was moving, but it felt like she was sitting very still...

_..._

_Immediately Mello's eyes widened and he slammed his hands down on Roger's desk._

_"What?! Roger, what did you say?!"_

_"Mello! Calm down!" Roger exclaimed._

_"Did Kira kill him?!"_

_"... Probably."_

_Rylie was still watching Near, her facial expression never changing. It was exactly what she expected to hear. Light Yagami had killed Watari... He killed Lawliet..._

_Meanwhile, Near was busy wondering, how Roger got this information before he did, since he had contact with Carly, and she was currently with L. Once again, putting the last piece of the puzzle in it's place, he picked up the board. Rylie was startled out of her daze at the sound of the pieces crashing to the wooden floor. Everyone turned to look at them, watching as Rylie quickly stood. Near looked over at her from the corner of his eyes when she suddenly rushed out the door._

_Mello angrily turned his attention back to Roger then._

_"I promised L that I would look after her if something were to happen to him and I'm leaving this institution. She's probably packing to go back to Japan as we speak, and that's exactly where I will go to catch Kira. Don't worry about her. Which one of us did L choose?"_

_Roger looked at Mello sadly, and then at Near._

_"Can't you two work together."_

_"Alright, sounds good." Near chimed in, still going through every possible reason in his head why Roger would have this information._

_Mello turned to him angrily. He knew they would never be able to work together. He was far too emotional, Near was anything but. It was now a competition to see who would be the one to bring Kira down first..._

_"No, let Near do it. Make no mistake though, I will catch Kira before he does if it's the last thing I do..."_

...

Rylie's trembling hand ran gently down her wet tresses with a hair brush. Her eyes were red and swollen. In her head she was listing off the things she would miss the most. She hadn't felt alone anymore after she met Watari and Ryuzaki. She hadn't been allowed to leave, and still, it felt like she was home. Now, she was completely free to do as she wished but she was alone again... She would never feel completely protected in his arms.

When she finished brushing her hair, she pulled it back into a ponytail, wrapping it around into a tight bun. Picking up the wig, she carefully placed it on top of her head... She would never again feel his fingers gently combing through her hair...

...

_She ran to her room, immediately throwing all her belongings into her bag. She knew she wasn't thinking clearly, but she had to get out of there. First, though, she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and looked down at the screen. The numbness she felt was slowly fading away. She was becoming angrier by the minute. She was angry at herself for not fighting to stay when Watari suggested she come to this place. She was angry at herself for never asking Watari his own name so he had the chance to live. She was angry that she didn't show Lawliet how much she cared about him since day one, even when he annoyed her. She was angry at her fingers for trembling so badly while she wrote down his name. Maybe if she had written it down faster..._

_A mental image of the young man chained by the wrist to Lawliet for all those months suddenly flashed through her head. HE was the reason Watari was dead. HE was the reason she would never see Lawliet again. She squeezed the phone in her hand and closed her eyes tightly. There was no life for her to go back to now, noone left that really cared. Finally, the dryness in Rylie's eyes receded, and she was thankful that she could cry privately for just a bit, even if it was just a few tears._

_'I'm sorry Lawliet... I had to try.'_

_She then looked back at her phone and dialed the numbers, holding it up to her ear._

_"Rylie?" A voice asked quietly from the other end. She could tell he was shocked to hear from her._

_"Hello Aizawa." She greeted very solemnly._

_"... I'm... I'm sorry. It doesn't sound like you've gotten any good news."_

_"...I'm afraid not."_

_He sighed._

_"I see. I know this is a stuipid question but.. are you okay?"_

_She closed her eyes tightly, the question bringing on a new wave of sadness._

_"... no..."_

...

She brushed the stray hairs back from her face, pulling the wig into a high pony tail with thick blond bangs hanging heavily against her forehead. Already, she looked like a completely different person.

She found laughing and crying suddenly came hand in hand when she thought of Lawliet talking so properly.. with his mouth full, something she would never see again...

...

_"You should know there's a private funeral planned for both Watari and Ryuzaki Saturday at noon if you would like me to get you in."_

_Rylie's eyes focused down at the white piece of paper that was still lying crumpled up on her bed with his name written on it. The same paper she had continuously stared at for the past three nights while unable to sleep. Finally, another tear fell down her cheek._

_"I would like that Aizawa. Thank you." She told him softly. If nothing else, she would say her goodbye's to him properly._

_"Do you need me to wire you some money to travel back?" He asked concerningly._

_Rylie actually felt a small chuckle in her throat._

_"No, I'm okay. Thank you though." Of course, Lawliet had left her without needing anything. She was taken care of financially for the rest of her life, but somehow it didn't feel like enough... not even close. "I will be in a new disguise though Aizawa. I'm sure Kira wants me dead by now. Light Yagami can't be able to recognize me."_

_"... I see. I assume he knew about your relationship with Ryuzaki?"_

_"I'm sure of it, but I think he probably knows my identity by now as well. I'm actually a little surprised that he hasn't tried to kill me yet."_

_Aizawa thought for a minute._

_"... I think I have an idea. There will be a few FBI agents at the funeral..."_

_..._

Thanks to Lawliet's money, Rylie was able to buy a nice black fitted suit and a nice white shirt underneath. When she finished with the buttons, she picked up the now empty box of tissues and threw it in the trash, stepping in front of the mirror again.

She couldn't feel his breath against her skin, or touch her palm against his chest to feel his heartbeat matching hers.

...

_She had said her goodbye's to Roger, thanking him for letting her stay. He was a very sweet man, and she really did appreciate everything he did to try and make her feel comfortable. Near had looked up at her strangely from the corner of his eye, like he was trying to tell her something. Still, she couldn't be there anymore. Not when everything and everyone reminded her of him. She leaned down to him on the floor._

_"Thank you for helping me Near."_

_He nodded, and continued building another dice tower._

_Without another word, she was gone, but she didn't take notice of the young man following closely behind. Mello would keep his promise to L._

...

Rylie inhaled deeply as she stepped into the black high heals that were laying carelessly on the carpeted floor. She broke down again, almost missing the time when the tears were dry and she felt numb. The numbness faded into a perfect divide of sadness and anger, and she had realized she had never been this lonely, not even after her parents were gone.

She would never again see the secrets looks he passed her way when everyone else was around...

...

_Near stopped what he had been doing after Rylie and Mello walked out the door. He put the dice he had been holding back down on the floor and looked up at Roger._

_"Who was it that let you know of L's death?" He asked nonchalantly._

_Roger was looking down at a picture of him and Watari that had been taken years ago. They had been close friends for as long as he could remember. He looked up slowly, still overwhelmingly saddened by the terrible news._

_"A signal is sent from one of L's computers when it hasn't been used for a while. If it hasn't been touched, we know L and Watari are dead." Roger explained to Near somberly._

_A small grin tugged at the corner of Nears mouth as he placed the last dice on the top of his tower and looked up at him again._

_"I see."_

_Roger eyed him strangely._

_"Why are you smiling Near?"_

_..._

Wiping the last tray tear from her eyes, Rylie took another look at herself in the mirror. It was almost time. She then covered her reddened eyes with large black sunglasses. Finally, she was able to collect herself enough to stand and walk out the door. It was time for her to say goodbye. It was time to face the young man responsible for everything.

She would never see him completely vulnerable when she touched him... because she would never touch him again...

...

_Near slowly stood, walking over to the chair in front of Roger's desk. He sat down and pulled one leg into his chest, resting both hands on his knee._

_"Well... I suppose I'm smiling because it's so ironic... I don't think L is actually dead."_

_Suddenly, the phone Near was hiding in his side pocket began to ring. Roger's widened eyes watched him confusingly as he pulled it out of his pocket and answered._

_"Hello Carly. I was expecting your call."_

* * *

"It's so good to be back in the human world again!" Ryuk exclaimed, stretching out his arms and legs when he landed in front of Misa's knelt down body. She looked up at his with wide excited eyes and quickly jumped up, throwing her arms around him tightly.

It was time for Light to reclaim ownership of his Death Note.

* * *

Aizawa stood, looking around for someone that looked like Rylie described. He knew what her disguise would be. There were very few people at the funeral since not many people had been told about L's death. There would be an uproar if the news got out. Therefore the funeral was held secretly, with a ton of security surrounding the burial grounds.

Walking up the tall hill towards the funeral, Rylie felt like she had been holding her breath for hours. Her eyes were burning again as she tried desperately to hold back her tears. Being an completely fake, undercover FBI agent, it would be very strange to see her crying at a funeral for someone she supposidely didn't know. It was cold but her palms were sweating terribly and her lips wouldn't stop quivering. For some reason she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched, but still she didn't care. It didn't really matter anymore.

Finally she made her way up to security and gave them a name Aizawa had told her to use.

"Eri Kastui."

The tall intimidating man looked down at the list of people attending and motioned her forward. She nodded and made her way onto the burial grounds. It felt real again... so overwhelmingly real, and she swallowed down a new batch of tears. Her eyes widened dramatically from behind her glasses when she saw Mr Yagami walking towards her. Did he recognize her? She wanted to panic, but remained still. Instead of walking up to her he merely wanted to walk passed her.

"I'm sorry young lady, please excuse me." He said politely.

She nodded again, keeping her eyes fixed on the ground, and stepped out of his way. Apparently this diguise was a good one. The only person she really needed to look out for was Misa. There was no way for Rylie to know if she had the Shinigami eyes or not now that she had been released.

She then walked a bit further until two coffins came into view. Immediately she had to turn away, and remind herself once again to breath. Her stomach knotted and all she wanted to do was fall to her knees and cry again as she imagined Lawliet's lifeless body being mere feet away from her. Instead she just had to breath. Now was not the time to lose control.

Again, she felt like eyes were watching, someone had to be following her. She looked to the corner of her eyes, noticing Matsuda was standing awkwardly away from the crowd. Once again, a sense of relief washed over her to be so close to someone she had been around for the better part of half a year. She felt sad for Matsuda then. He always seemed like the outcast in the investigation team. Noone wanted to take him seriously, even though he wanted nothing more than to help. She deserately wished she could walk over and talk to him, but she knew she couldn't.

Looking past Matsuda, she finally saw Aizawa. It made her smile softly to finally see someone who knew who she was as well. Aizawa looked over at her and nodded, giving her a slight comforting grin. When he did this, however, Rylie suddenly felt like she had lost control. It was the first time someone had tried to comfort her in that way, like she was probably grieving more than anyone else there. It had the opposite effect than he was probably shooting for.

_"And why is Ryuzaki the way he is, if you don't mind me asking?"_

_"Actually, to be honest with you, I don't know all that much about him really. But, I admire him. He's a better person than I have been around in a long time, even though he does have some very odd quarks about him."_

She turned abruptly, trying to hide the fact that she no longer had control of her tears. Instead of feeling the relief of being alone, she bumped directly into the one person she knew she would need the most self control she could muster to be around. Time stood still at that moment. Her heart was pounding out of control, her breath shaking with anger. Thinking quickly, she took in a deep breath and held out a steadying hand towards him, masking her own accent with a brittish one.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there."

Light looked down at her and smiled before brushing himself off. She couldn't see the Shinigami beside him laughing hysterically.

"Oh no, don't apologize. Are you okay?"

She wanted nothing more than to scream, and found that while she wasn't talking, she was busy biting her tongue. Her face was hot, her mouth was dry, and her hands were balling into tight fists at her side.

"I'm fine Mr...?"

"Oh, I'm Light. Light Yagami." He held out his hand for hers. She thanked her lucky stars that the coolness in the air made her fingers feel slightly smaller, just in case Light was one of those people who could detect a certain touch. Therefore, she shook his hand... It made her want to vomit.

"Nice to meet you Light Yagami. I'm Eri Katsui, FBI."

She didn't realize how strange that would be to say out loud until it was already out of her mouth. He didn't seem suspicious of her at all, although she knew what a great actor he really was. What she didn't realize was, the chuckling coming out of Ryuk was a little more than unnerving to him.

"Nice to meet you as well."

It didn't take long before she couldn't take it anymore, and she bowed.

"Again, I'm sorry for bumping in to you Light. Please excuse me."

Light grinned and nodded but his eyes narrowed after she turned from him, and he watched as she walked away.

"Why are you laughing Ryuk?" He asked in a low tone.

Ryuk looked down at him.

"Hmm... OH, it's nothing. Don't worry about it!"

Light rolled his eyes. He knew that Ryuk would never willingly give out the information anyway. Maybe he should keep a close eye on this girl.

Rylie was so angry now that she nearly lost control. She stood in front of the two coffins, like a trained agent would, with her hands fastened securely behind her, holding them so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. She knew Light was watching her. Maybe it was him giving her this feeling the whole time. Was he following her, watching her because he knew who she was? She swallowed several more times, and looked around at the people gathered. The ceremony was going to begin in about ten minutes. She watched as everyone from the investigation team stood around, along with about five other police officers, a few more FBI agents, and a few older people that Rylie knew were probably connected to Watari in some way. She wondered how they recieved the news of the death's in the first place. Something else had caught her attention.. noone else was crying. Noone seemed to know Watari or Lawliet the way she did.

Something felt strangely different to her all of a sudden. She swore she could almost feel Lawliet's presense there with her. She closed her eyes tightly to soak in the feeling. When she opened them a minute later she noticed Mr Yagami pulling Light to the side. They began talking to each other quietly. Almost immediately, her phone began to vibrate in her pocket. It startled her slightly, and she pulled it out, looking at the foreign number on the front. She looked back up at all the people, particularly Aizawa, but it wasn't him calling her. Inconspicuously, she turned away from the crowd and walked a few steps away until she was beside a tree, and out of most people's sight. She opened her phone then, bringing it up carefully to her ear so as not to disturb her wig.

"Hello.." She spoke. Her voice was trembling with the mixture of anger and sadness in it's tone.

There was a pause on the other end of the line, making her sigh. Now was really not the time...

"Hello?" She asked again.

"... Don't scream..."

Rylie froze. Don't scream? _Wait!_... _that voice..._

"Who is this?" She asked. Her heart was now beating furiously as she anxiously awaited an answer.

She felt someone very gently touching the tips of her fingers, and immediately she gasped. Her knees got weak and her eyes filled with tears, as she felt the long fingers entangling themselves with hers. _Those hands... his hands_... _That voice is..._

She didn't dare look in case this was all a dream. Instead her eyes closed tightly, allowing the tears to flow freely down her cheeks. She bit her bottom lip when the uncontrolable cries threatened them loudly.

"Just breath my love... I'm here."

His hand squeezed hers softly. She allowed herself to smile through her tears as she took in sereral deep breaths, trying to recover, still completely unable to talk.

Behind the tree.. He was there.. He was alive.

_'_... _Lawliet!'_

* * *

More Author's Notes: You're welcome! :) I couldn't let L die!

hiwatarisgirl - He's ALIVE! :) No more tears for you. haha...

Princesa de la Luna - Thank you!

Andrea Tyler - Yea it was an intense one for sure! I had a hard time writing that one. It made me sad! Thank you so much!

Animelover1002 - He's not dead! haha... but you can still kill evil Light if you want. :)

Kufuffelupagus - There's a clue on the last chapter as to why Rylie survived. Some have noticed it, others haven't.. haha. either way, that part will be revealed very soon! Thanks again! :)

Mellolicious - Thank you so very VERY much! I was insanely flattered by your amazing review and delicious strawberry giving! I have never gotten so many before at once! Very nice. I squeal too so don't worry.. :) THANK YOU!! :)

KaiH - Holy crap! Really?! That's so incredible! I can't believe I actually inspired someone like that. Thank you so much for letting me know about that. I will definitely check out your story when this one is over. I have a list now of those I have to read b/c I can't read and write a story at the same time.. because I'm weird! Thank you so very much! :)

invisible-gurl - Yes, the 780 day rule is real. I can't remember what episode it's in but I've also read it in the manga. Cool huh? Thank youso much!

Minyadagniriel - I know for real!! If I was in this thing I would friking kill him. I have plenty of time to figure out how to punish for this later. :)

Dark Raven008912 - I had to! I just couldn't help myself! Thank you very much for your review.

jaz7 - I keep reading that I'm the only one to do that and I'm actually a little but shocked by that b/c when I saw that rule it was the first thing I thought of. Thank you very much!

silenceinthedarkness - Mmmm... I want an apple! Yes, alot of people are a little upset about the cliffy but... I had tooooo! I just couldn't help myself. Thank you!

LifesABitchToMe - I KNOW!! I'm excited about that too! I want him to kick Light's ass now... hahahaha

michyo drops - I'm glad you review on every chapter. It lets me know you appreciate reading my story. Thank you so much! It may be a while before I start another story after this one, I'm not really sure yet. I will need a break. But I will let you know.

BlueMoon Godess - You still mad at me?? :(

AutumnsRose45 - I will forever miss Watari. He was definitely amazing. And I figured the snippets of conversation would definitely add depth to that part of the story. I'm really glad you liked it. Thank you very much!

Rukia23 - Okay, no more crying for everyone from now on... at least for a little while! haha. I'm really glad you liked this chapter, and yes I know I suck for the cliffy and not updating sooner. I really hope you have a little hair left. :) Thanks again!

Tootsiepop254 - I know what you mean. It's pretty fun that way b/c then you can watch the anime and imagine Rylie's side of the story in between everything happening. Unfortunately from here on I'm a little more on my own. That makes me nervous! haha. Thanks again! :)

Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0 - I'm emotionally draning you! But it's okay, b/c things WEREN'T as they seemed! haha! L LIVES! Everyone's happy... for now! Dun dun dun! :) Thank you so much yet again!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note

Author's Notes: You'll get to see L's side of the story in this chapter. :-) For those of you who haven't guessed, the reason Rylie lived is in this chapter as well. For those of you who did guess correctly, strawberries galore! Thanks again for the reviews!

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

_"As tempting as another kiss would be, I have no intentions of laying out my true identity to anyone, least of all you. I understand your intentions are to save me if something were to happen, however, you don't seem to fathom the danger you could be in if you had that information, particularly if Kira found out you had it... Forgive me."_

_Rylie didn't react angrily like Ryuzaki had expected. Instead she turned her face away from him completely. He knew that it was more than likely an intentional response so that he wouldn't see how hurt she was that he refused to let her save him. He smiled then, his face still feeling slightly heated from their very intense kiss only moments before when they walked out of the rain. _

_**(Open your eyes...)**_

_He noticed then, her hands pulling her knees up to her chest to hug them, as she leaned her head down upon them. He smiled again, wondering if that was something she had picked up since being around him for the past several months, or if she had always done that when she was upset._

_"I have a substitution for your previous bribe. Would you like to hear my offer?"_

_She subtly shook her head in agreement._

_"I will tell you a secret if you let me hold your hand."_

_"Is it your name?" She mumbled sarcastically, still facing away from him._

_He sighed loudly, yet he smiled._

_"No, however, it's a highly depressing secret." He said sarcastically. "You may even be able to laugh at me for it."_

_"... If I agree, are you going to hold my hand like you hold your cell phone, or your spoons, or a pencil, or.."_

_"No, your hand will not break. I will hold it like something I cherish and want to keep safe."_

_She smiled to herself, finally allowing her hand to slowly make it's way down to meet his. She knew better, the way he held her not five minutes ago was proof that he didn't think she would break. He wanted to touch her with an open palm, with every finger._

_**(Lawliet, open your eyes...)**_

_He watched as their fingers entangled together sweetly. She had such small hands, maybe they **would** break._

_"Tell me." She encouraged him._

_"Well..." He began, keeping the sarcastic tone. "When Mr Aizawa left the investigation he told me he hated me."_

_Her shoulders bounced slightly from her chuckles._

_"That's your secret?"_

_"Well yes! It's a shocking secret."_

_"Who else knows?"_

_"... Noone... except, of course, everyone in this building."_

_Finally, she turned to him again, her eyebrows raised questioningly as she grinned._

_"And ME! I was there Ryuzaki."_

_He bit his thumb and looked down._

_"Oh yes.. you're right."_

_Finally, she couldn't help but chuckle at him. She knew what he was doing. He was well aware that she had been there for the whole scenario, but it broke the tension anyway._

_"Maybe Aiziwa doesn't understand you.."_

_Her hand quickly tightened around his. He twitched slightly at her abrupt touch, as her forehead gently leaned on his shoulder to hide her face, making him tense again. Her actions catching him completely off guard. This was all so new to him. He wasn't quite certain what he should do, feeling her warmth against him, trying to decipher how she should be comforted, or even if she needed to be comforted... maybe she needed to be kissed again. _

_"... I'm... scared." She told him softly._

_"No.. Don't be. Nothing will happen to you, I can promise that with a certainty..."_

**(_I know you're not asleep...)_**

* * *

Lawliet opened his eyes slowly, feeling like someone had dropped a ton of bricks on his chest. He found it slightly more difficult to breath, and the lack of sugar had left him with a terrible headache.

_'Heaven wouldn't hurt this much.' _He thought. _'It's a definite possibility that I'm in hell.'_

His vision was restricted from the brightness in the room as he lifted his heavy head to look around.

_'Not hell.. hotel room?... So I'm not dead... but Watari... Rylie...'_

His mind swirled with terrible thoughts as one hand came up to rub his aching head. Of all the people Kira obviously wanted to kill, L was at the top of his list. In the end he killed Watari, he killed Rylie, and L was still alive. How did she end up pulling this off if the note had been burned? He hated himself for telling her his name when he had such a firm resolve not to do so from the very beginning. He hated himself for promising that nothing would happen to her, and not being able to keep that promise... and Watari... Why did Kira have to kill them?! This wasn't supposed to happen, it just wasn't-

He listened as the door to the room opened. He was a very resonable man, but at that moment he shut his eyes tightly, praying that when he opened them again Watari and Rylie would be at the foot of his bed.

"L?" A voice called. He knew immediately who the voice belonged to. Slowly he opened his eyes again.

"Carly."

She smiled at him brightly, bringing her hands up to cover her wide mouth.

"Oh thank goodness! You're awake!" She exclaimed.

He sat up quickly, cringing from the pain in his chest.

"Where is Light Yagami?" He asked angrily, his voice dripping with rage.

This was not the reaction she had expected, and Carly quickly ran over to him.

"Woah! What are you doing?! You have to rest! Rylie would kill you if you died now after everything that's happened!" She argued.

Lawliet's eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but, apparently you're unaware that _both_ she and Watari are dead."

Carly's eyes sadened.

"Yes, I know about Watari. I'm so sorry L." She paused then to look at him confusingly. "But Rylie... that's not possible. How would you even know?"

Lawliet pulled the blankets off his legs and stood slowly. His knees gave out a little at first but soon he was able to walk around. Immediately his hands curled into his pockets and he hunched down as he walked over to the window. Old habits die hard.

"I'm afraid it _is_ possible, but If you don't mind, I would rather not elaborate at this moment." For the first time in his life he felt the sting of tears in his eyes, yet his anger never allowed them to fall.

Carly crossed her arms and glared at him.

"You're not making any sense at all. Apparently you're dilusional. I spoke with Near not five minutes ago to let him know you were waking up and he told me Rylie was on her way back to Japan. The poor girl doesn't even know you're alive!"

Slowly Lawliet's eyes widened. _What did she say? This can't be possible... can it?_ He quickly then turned towards Carly.

"... What day is it?"

"What? Why?"

"Hypothetically.. How long ago did I _die_?"

He held his breath. Remembering that Rylie would have killed herself the day after he supposidely died himself. Could this really be possible? Is she really alive? His thumb and index finger began tugging at his lip as he awaited her answer, meanwhile still contimplating the possibilities in his head.

Carly raised her eyebrows, completely oblivious to what he was trying to get at.

"You've been out for almost four days L."

His eyes widened and his mouth parted in surprise.

"She... She's alive..."

There was only one way this could be true. That rule... That one rule...

* * *

"Roger... It's L..."

Immediately, Lawliet heard the sound of Roger dropping the phone.

"H- Hello? L? I'm sorry.. This is a bit overwhelming. When Near told me that you were alive I wasn't so sure I could believe it."

"I understand... I'm truly sorry about Watari... However, I need your help Roger."

"... Yes, as am I.. What is it you need L?" He was still in shock from hearing L's voice, but there was no mistaking it, this was definitely L.

"I need the phone calls to and from Rylie's cell phone since she left Japan and came to Wammy's House, and I need a record of those numbers before the day is out. Can you do that for me Roger?"

"With mine and Watari's contacts it shouldn't be too difficult."

Lawliet sighed.

"Thank you." It had been a full day since Lawliet woke, and he was now almost completely back to his usual self, as far as habits go anyway. He sat in the same odd manner, sipping cold sugary coffee as he spoke and contimplated his next move. "Now tell me, did Mello leave with Rylie?"

"He followed her to Japan. I do not know what his exact intentions were, but he wanted to keep his promise to you to make sure she was safe."

"I see... So he's already begun his attempt at catching Kira. I suppose Near will be joining the chase soon as well."

"I believe so.." Roger paused momentarily, reflecting back on the young man when he was living at the orphanage. "L... how are you holding up?" He asked.

Lawliet looked down at his cup of coffee. He could just barely make out his own reflection looking back at him. He hadn't had the time to actually stop and think about it yet, but now he was realizing that Carly's coffee tasted nothing like Watari's. It was good, but it was different... _Everything_ was different.

"I would be lying if I told you this situation doesn't have me completely disspirited. Watari will be deeply missed... However, I woke thinking Rylie was dead as well. I was delighted to find I was mistaken... to find out other things as well."

Roger's eyes widened.

"... I see. She's very much alive L, although highly upset."

* * *

Aizawa sat staring at Light Yagami from behind. He cringed every time Light would erase something else from Ryuzaki's computer. He remembered how the chief would tell stories about his son, being so intelligent, so driven... and now, he's Kira. How did something like this happen?

After his conversation with Rylie, Aizawa was more determined than ever to stay on the team and figure out how to prove Light's guilt. It would be hard on Mr Yagami but...

Aizawa's phone then went off in his pocket. He picked it up to look at the new text message he had recieved. The number he saw began and ended with all zero's, but he opened it anyway.

_"Go outside. There's something waiting for you."_

"Huh?" His eyes narrowed as he responded.

_"Who is this?"_

_"Mr Aizawa, it will only take a moment. Please don't make yourself obvious."_

If it hadn't been his sheer curiosity, he probably would have ignored it, but instead he stood. Besides, it wasn't exactly the strangest thing to happen in the last couple weeks.. Everyone looked up at him, watching as he stretched out his arms and legs.

"I uh.. I'm just going to go get a little fresh air."

Matsuda looked at him curiously and stood as well.

"I'll come with you. It feels pretty erie in this place without Watari and Ryuzaki around, almost like we don't even belong here anymore."

Aizawa paused. How would he explain this one?

"Actually, I have to make a call home to my wife. We had a little arguement last night. Could you give me a minute?"

"Oh, yeah sure."

Matsuda sat back down and Aizawa then made his way out the doors, relieved that noone was following him. Once outside, he looked around. There was nothing there. A few people were walking down the sidewalks but that was about it. He held up his phone, studying the text message one more time.

"This is crazy." He thought aloud.

Suddenly he felt something vibrating in his pocket.

"What the hell?"

He reach in and pulled out another cell phone that he'd never seen before with the same numbers that had texted him earlier. Confused, and a bit anxious, he opened it and held it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Just in case Light Yagami decided to trace the numbers of everyone left on the team, I had Carly slip this phone into your pocket while you were not looking."

Aizawa stood there with eyes wide open. Anyone would recognize that voice.

"Ry... Ryuzaki?"

"Yes. Hello Mr Aizawa."

* * *

Trees surrounded the burial grounds, and thanks to Aizawa, Lawliet was able to get in without being seen by anyone. Security conviniently left an opening by the woods. Being highly flexible, it was easy for him to sneak around. As he carefully made his way through the trees, his heart began pounding furiously.

'_What a pity it would be to have another heart attack now.'_

It had been just under two weeks since he had last seen Rylie's smiling face, though it felt like an eternity. It seemed funny to him how time passed so quickly whenever she was around, and seemed to stop the minute she was gone. An hour would feel like a day, a day felt like a week, and he missed her, genuinely missed her. When he thought she would die, it felt like someone took a sledge hammer to his chest, only it was more painful than that. Actually, having a heart attack seemed like a breeze in comparison.

Finally, he reached the top of the hill, masking himself behind a large oak tree. Peeking just slightly around, he observed the people in attendance. He knelt down to the ground, placing his thumb against his bottom lip as he listed off the people from the team. His eyes narrowed when Light Yagami came into his view, playing his charades, like he was actually unhappy about the situation. Lawliet's blood boiled, and he bit down on his thumb harshly. However, after taking in a few deep breaths, he forced himself to calm.

_'Now is not the time, nor the place, but I promise... soon.'_

For now, Light would not be his main concern, there were other days reserved for that. Momentarily letting go of his anger, his eyes roamed around in search of the one person he truly wanted nothing more than to see again.

Looking down at his phone, he noticed Carly's text message. She was assuring him the Misa was distracted in the parking lot by a multitude of fans asking for pictures and autographs. Not two hours earlier Carly had gone to a college campus with flyers announcing Misa's presence there. Apparently the plan worked. Just in case Misa decided to blow them off however, Carly was on standby, waiting to take her out with a perfume bottle filled with lauging gas... her own idea.

_'Misa Amane will not be in attendance L. Rylie is in the clear.'_

_'Yes, thank you Carly.'_

_'... Do you see her?' _

He looked back up quickly before responding again.

_'No, not y-'_

Suddenly his eyes averted away from his phone and strait to the blonde woman walking past security. If he were anyone else he surely would have been fooled, but... _the way she walked... the curves of her body_. Lawliet's eyes were fixated on this woman as she made her way through the crowd. He felt as if time had stopped again, and he was physically incapable of moving at that moment. He judged the length of her heals compared to her height as she stood in them, realizing immediately that he was not mistaken. The perfect height.. It was Rylie. He was paralyzed as he watched her then, alive, but in mourning. Her nose was slighltly red, and he knew she had been crying. He wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms as tightly as he could. The fact that she was still alive was overwhelming, and the stinging sensation in his eyes had returned. He wanted desperately to comfort her, and let her know he was still alive. The sadness he felt from seeing her like this quickly passed however, and a grin soon pulled at the corner of his mouth when he noticed something very endearing... It would have been to early for her to know but, instinctively, she had one petite hand curled protectively against her stomach.

The end of his conversation with Roger from the day before rang clearly in his head at that moment...

_"... tomorrow is mine and Watari's funeral. I'm sure that can't be easy on Rylie. If I'm not mistaken, she will no doubt be attending. I just hope it's done in secret."_

_"I don't know much about it to be honest. Have you tried calling her?"_

_"No, not yet. In her condition I want to be there when she finds out I'm still alive. There's a lot at risk. Therefore, I will secretly be attending the funeral as well. I will wait and reveal myself to her there."_

_He found himself grinning sweetly at the thought. If Rylie only knew..._

_"Her condition? What's at risk? I'm not sure I fully understand L."_

_His smile widened, and his hand tightened on his knee._

_"I can't explain this without going through the events in there entirety. However, it's become apparent to me, since Rylie **is** still alive... she may very well be carrying our child."_

* * *

**How to use: The Death Note will not effect those under 780 days old.**

* * *

More Authors Notes: And now everyone knows why Rylie lived! :):):) I really wanted to write this chapter to tie things up a bit with L, so I hope everyone liked it. I'm so excited to write the next chapter! They finally reunite! It will probably take me a few days but I'm really hoping it will be worth it. Thanks again everyone! I really appreciate the feedback!

Minyadagniriel - Oh yes, holding hands with L would be quite nice! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Thank you very much! :)

foxattack - A lot of people have been crying lately. haha. Don't worry, the tears should stop for a while at least. I'm thinking about making some chapters AFTER the next one a little bit lighter and adding some humor that was completely lost on the Death Note series after L actually died. Since he didn't die in my story, the humor should continue a bit I think. AT LEAST, the sarcasm! haha. I plan to go as long as I can stand it with this story b/c now that I've been writing it I'm not sure what to do with myself when it's over. I'll need a new hobbie... Thank you so much! :)

xXxshortxXxpsychoxXx- Thank you so much! I guess I could have used her not comiting suicide as an option but I think on the suicide rule the Death Note says that all humans are believed to have the ability to kill themselves, so it would have gone against the rules a bit. Not that I'm sticking to them perfectly BUT this was the plan since the beginning so I figured it worked. :) Thanks again very much. I'm really glad you like the story.

BlueMoon Godess - I'm glad you're not mad at me anymore! haha. Oh, and I'm WAY ahead of you on the pregnant thing. It's like you read my mind. haha. Thank you!

Princesa de le Luna - Thank you very much!

Midnight-Devil - I couldn't bring myself to kill off L. Actually, it was never my intention to let him die. :) Thanks!

Elianna1031 - I'm so glad! I love it when I can read a story that brings out emotion that way, and I'm so glad you let me know! Thank you so much! YOU ROCK TOOO!

LifesABitchToMe - I know, it's so cute.. :)

AnimeLover1002 - Hahahaha, that review made me laugh. Damn though, Light's dead and you have the Death Note... now where will my story go?? haha

Arien PropertyofGregElesar - Don't cry!

Frozen Cold - So many people are confused about that part of the story and why I used it. Now everyone knows! haha. :) L is a friking genius. Thanks so much!

michyo drops - I think I love the fact that L is alive just as much as everyone else. And now people won't kill me. haha. Thank you!

hiwatarisgirl - haha... jumping for joy? Thanks so much!

invisible-gurl - I know I know! I suck so bad for leading you guys to believe he was actually dead. But it's okay! :) Thanks so much!

Kufuffelupagus - I'm so glad you enjoyed it. I don't know if the story will be more interesting than the canon or not. That seems a bit out of my league! :) Those writers are WAAAAY smarter than I am. And now you know why Rylie lived! A little baby L is on the way! :) Thanks so much!

Bloodied Sand - Hahaha.. thank you very much! I love that I can catch people off guard that way, and I'm so happy that you let me know. I had been planning that twist since I started writing this story but I never thought it would get this kind of response. I LOVE STRAWBERRIES! Thank you so very much! I appreciate it!

silenceindarkness - Actually I couldn't stop smiling when I finished writing the last chapter either. Finally, they reunite! :) Would you mind bringing me an apple while you're at it? haha. Thanks so much!

Andrea Tyler - Thank you so much! :)

KaiH - Really? You guessed it right? Awesome! Thank you very much! I'm sure your story will be great! :)

Andrien Rei - YAAAAY! Thank you! haha

Keeper-of-the-triforce - Haha.. yea, once I start something I usually have to finish it or else it will drive me crazy. After this story is over I will probably be on a break for a while.. :) I knew L would stick out like a sore thumb so I had to pretend that he was super sneaky, which works because he is. :) He doesn't get caught because he's sweet like that. Haha..

Yu Gi-Ah 2.0 - No more crying for you! At least for a while. Happy tears are okay... More of their happy reunion to come! Thanks again very much! :-)

xiren - takes a bow Wow, thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I agree with the calling and him touching her hand. That was such a sweet girlie moment for me. I kind of imagined it like I was Rylie at that moment and how I would react if that happened. Holy crap, I would lose my frikin mind. haha. Thanks again! :)

LadyEval - She's pregnant! YAY! :)

rukia23 - It's okay to grin like an idiot.. L's ALIVE! It's funny how you said you're getting bored and about to go chop off your hair because I'm doing the same thing this week. Pink streaks sound so cute. That will look awesome! :) Thanks again!

Tootsiepop254 - I will try my best not to let anyone down. haha... This should get pretty interesting. What other twists can I throw in now?? haha... Thanks for you confidence! :) I appreciate it greatly.


	21. Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note

Author's Notes: This chapter will be mostly Rylie and L's reuniting. It's "fluffy" I guess you could say. Slightly limey may be another word for it... Oh, and very slightly lemony is another. I couldn't help myself! And they really do deserve it! There are other things in this chapter as well.

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**

He had watched her consistently for fifteen minutes strait, waiting for the perfect moment to make his move. Finally when Light was distracted, he was able to do just that...

Now, Lawliet stood behind the tree, his phone held up to his ear by his thumb and index finger, the other hand completely entangled with Rylie's. It was a feeling that he could no longer find the words to describe.

"... I... I thought..." Rylie tried to speak softly as tears fell effortlessly down her cheeks, but found it still too difficult a task to handle. Her hands squeezed gently against his, causing Lawliet to smile widely as she backed up against the tree to simply close the small distance left between them.

"I understand... Please don't cry."

They were close enough now that the length of their arms were touching. Still, she couldn't find the nerve to turn her head and look at him, worried that seeing him there would cause her to completely lose control.

Suddenly, Rylie could see someone standing at the top of the hill from the corner of her eye. She squeezed Lawliet's hand once more before letting go completely and taking a single step away. He pulled his hand back behind the tree quickly. Rylie composed herself as much as she could and made sure to raise her voice just enough for the person to hear.

"I'm really sorry to hear about the car mom but the funeral is about to start. Can I call you back afterwards?"

Yes, that was actually the best she could come up with at the moment. Fortunately she remembered the British accent as well. Lawliet chuckled softly before answering.

"I'm sure I don't need to tell you that I will be watching from here to make sure nothing happens during the ceremony. Please, understand, at the moment you're not completely safe."

Rylie grinned. He was trying to protect her again. She took in another deep breath still trying to contain what she was feeling. It was completely overwhelming.

".. I understand."

"Good. Now, listen carefully before you go. Carly is waiting in the parking lot by the car. Please find her when it's over. I would love nothing more than to take you away immediately, but it would be suspicious if you left now..."

Rylie felt her cheeks flush suddenly as he continued.

"She will drive you a short ways down the road to a hotel called Shiba Park... That's where I will join you."

Her stomach was completely in knots. The thought of being face to face with him again was just so overwhelming. She swallowed hardand bit her bottom lip.

"Yes, that would be nice mom. Just please be careful."

Again, he chuckled.

"Yes, I understand."

Rylie closed her eyes, taking in the idea of what was happening. She could hardly contain herself. She woke up that morning after crying herself to sleep, believing he was dead. Now, just a little bit longer and they would be together again.

"... I love you." She told him softly, her eyes once again leaking a few stray tears as they reopened.

He sighed, leaning his head back against the tree. After everything that's happened...

"I don't think you could possibly understand the extent..."

Again he was at a loss for words, but she knew exactly what he was trying to say.

"... I do... I know."

* * *

The ceremony was short and mostly to the point, simply because there was so little known about either one of them. Rylie wasn't sure who it was that was actually giving the speech but it was disheartening to know they probably never even saw Watari or Lawliet in their entire lives. Mostly, they spoke of the great detective "L" and all the cases he had solved in the past, but they didn't know him personally. Really though, who did?

When they began speaking about Watari and his achievements, Rylie turned her head to the side, seeing Lawliet peaking very slightly around the tree. Her breath caught immediately. Not only was this the first time she'd seen his face, but the look he was giving was directed to Watari's coffin. His eyes were solemn and dark, his mouth parted slightly like he was still in disbelief that Watari was actually gone. She swallowed another collection of tears and turned back around as they spoke of the wealth he accumulated being a famous inventor, and the selfless way he used that money to start the orphanage in England. Then the man said it.. Watari's real name...

"Quillish Wammy."

_'You will be greatly missed."_

* * *

Rylie walked towards the parking lot as slowly as her legs would allow her to move. Of course, if Light hadn't been there, she would be running like a speed racer to get to Lawliet as fast as she possibly could. Her heart was pounding uncontrolably and she thought she was going to lose her mind completely if they didn't reunite soon. It was still hard for her to comprehend everything that had happened. It still felt like some sort of dream. He lived, he _actually_ lived. She wanted to scream and cry and laugh all at once, and it was driving her crazy that she had to hold everything in.

Finally, she spotted her, the tall brunette woman from the orphanage, welcoming her with a smile. Rylie grinned and nodded in return, trying to keep her cool as she walked up to Carly. Again, she was fighting back her happy tears. Carly pulled down her sunglasses when Rylie stopped in front of her.

"Hello Miss Rylie."

She was beaming now.

"Hi Carly."

The high pitched screaming coming from the other side of the parking lot caught both of their attention. They both turned just in time to see Misa running towards Light, and jumping into his arms, nearly knocking him to the ground.

"Oohh, time to go!" Carly announced.

Rylie sighed as she watched the two of them for just another moment, wondering what Misa did with the information Rylie had given her about herself. Carly turned to her quickly and opened the door.

"It's important that she doesn't see you Rylie."

Rylie shook her head in agreement and quickly got into the passenger side of the car. Once they were both inside, Carly started the car and they pulled out of the parking lot. When they were out of sight, Rylie pulled off her sunglasses and blonde wig, relief pooring over her for not having to hide anymore. She lay her head back on the seat and closed her eyes for just a second to just try and breath. Instead of calming down, a sudden realization rushed over her again, her face turned bright red and she couldn't stop smiling. Quickly she covered her flushed face with her cool hands.

Carly chuckled at her obvious excitement as they pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. Rylie looked up, feeling her heart pounding out of her chest. Lawliet was right, this hotel was literally right down the road.

"Carly?"

"Yes love?"

"What room number is it?"

"916."

"Would it offend you if I run?"

Carly looked at her and smiled.

"Hell no. If I were you I'd be banging on the door by now. Off you go!"

Rylie didn't hesitate, and soon she was in the elevator counting the number of floors in her head as she approached them. Lawliet always seemed to want to stay on the top floor, and right she could have slapped him for it. It seemed to take eternity before the doors finally slid open. Immediately she stepped out and ran down the hallways, pausing momentarily to stumble around as she removed her painful shoes, but never fully stopping. By the time she reached the room, she was out of breath, face flushed, heart pounding, and new tears streaming down her face. Before she even had the chance to knock, the door flew open. Rylie paused, her mouth opened in surprise. This was not the person she had expected.

"Mello?"

There he stood, meeting her with his usual cold stare before he motioned her inside, and turned away. Slowly she walked in, completely confused by his presence there.

"Where is-"

"L isn't here yet. Did you forget you had a vehicle, while he was on foot?"

His smug comment didn't effect Rylie the way she assumed it would, and neither did the interuption. All she cared about then was the fact that she was simply moments away from seeing him again. She walked passed Mello, and over to the window to look outside.

"What are you doing here Mello?"

He sat down in one of the chairs surrounding a tiny coffee table in the corner of the room, pulling out another one of his ever present chocolate bars.

"Roger informed me of L's survival. I came to see for myself, but you're presence here confirms it."

Rylie bit her lip, her fingers playing relentlessly with the hem of her jacket. Time couldn't pass by slower if she was staring at a clock counting down the miliseconds. Mello looked over at her and narrowed his eyes like her actions had annoyed him.

"Calm down. He'll be here soon."

He was right, not a moment later, the door knob turned. Rylie swung around, staring at the door as it opened. Her breath immediately caught in her throat. As if nothing at all had happened, it was the same dark eyed, messy haired, slouching genius that walked slowly inside, tucking his hands back into his side pockets. His eyes were focused firmly on the girl standing by the window.

"So it is true." Mello spoke up.

Lawliet's attention quickly turned to the young man sitting in the corner. His eyes were huge, and focused intently on him.

"If you're referring to me being alive, then yes." Lawliet paused to walk over and stand next to Rylie, who at the moment, was still in the process of relearning how to breath when their fingers entwined together again. "Tell me Mello, what are you doing in Japan?"

Rylie squeezed his hand and closed her eyes as they continued their conversation. She suddenly felt comforted, finally being able to catch her breath again, now that he was there.

"Are you going to catch Kira or not?" Mello asked. His tone was unsure, like he didn't know if he should be angry or not with the situation.

"I'm sure you're aware, Light Yagami is Kira. To put it simply, we're missing the last peice of the puzzle. How do we prove it, or get him confess?" He paused for a moment, holding his free hand up to his mouth to bite his thumb again, letting everyone there know he was in deep thought. "No, Light will never confess unless he's cornered."

"Excuse me." All eye were suddenly at the door as Carly walked in. "I'm sorry, the door was open. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, thank you Carly." Lawliet said.

Carly walked inside, her nose having immediately caught onto the scent of chocolate, and she turned to see Mello sitting in the dark corner of the room. Her eyes widened dramatically.

"Mello?!"

Of course, the phone in Lawliet's pocket decided to go off then as well. He looked down at Rylie and smiled comfortingly before giving her hand another gentle squeeze.

"Excuse me." He said softly.

Rylie blushed and bit her bottom lip as his hand pulled away from hers. He turned away from everyone and cleared his throat, holding the phone up to his ear in the same disgusted manner he always did. Rylie immediately smiled at that.

"Yes?"

"Ryuzaki, it's Aizawa."

Lawliet's eyes narrowed.

"Where exactly are you calling from Mr Aizawa?" He asked.

"I'm in my car."

"And are you aware, Mr Aizawa, that your car may actually be bugged?"

"WHAT? HE BUGGED MY CAR?!" Aizawa exclaimed, nearly running off the road out of sheer surprise.

"Actually no, it's very unlikely." Lawliet told him.

Immediately Aizawa's eyes narrowed. He was toying with him.

"Keep in mind however, that you are dealing with Kira. Mentioning any name that Light Yagami may have known me by out loud, at any time, is undoubtedly **not** a good idea."

Aizawa took in a deep breath remembering exactly why he didn't get along with L.

"Of course.. I understand. I'm simply calling to inform you that their are others from the team that have been asking about Eiko, particularly Matsuda. He is determined to get in touch with her to let her know about Watari... and L."

Lawliet paused and looked back over at Rylie, who was now staring out the window, paying no attention to anthing or anyone else in the room. Nobody else knew about Rylie's name being in the Death Note except himself and Light Yagami. Everyone else would assume 'Eiko' is still in England and possibly completely unaware of what's been going on.

"Tell them nothing Mr Aizawa. If Matsuda tries to find her, he will simply fail. Seeing as how he only knows her by 'Eiko', it would be quite difficult for him to find someone who's true identity he's completely unaware of."

"Yes, I see. That makes sense."

"One more thing Mr Aizawa. I believe it's of upmost importance that Light thinks he's now in complete control. Has he erased the files on my computer at headquarters?"

"I believe he started erasing them this morning."

Lawliet smirked.

"Of course. Just as I suspected. Thank you Mr Aizawa."

He looked over at Rylie again, a smile forming on his face at the anxious look she was giving him then from the corner of her eye.

"I will be in touch. Please do not call this number in the next two days unless it's absolutely neccisary."

Quickly he hung up the phone before Aizawa had the chance to argue, and returned his attention back to Rylie's hand, along with the other people in the room with them. Mello was just waiting for Lawliet to hang up the phone.

"I've already started my investigation L." He said immediately. Judging by the tone in his voice, Lawliet knew the young man was very upset.

"Hmm.. I see. Then I will not stop you from continuing."

Mello's eyes widened and he stood abruptly.

"And what about you?! You're just going to give up on the investigation now that you have your woman back?!"

Lawliet's eyes narrowed at the young man.

"No. Apparently you've forgotten that Light Yagami is responsible for Watari's death. Whoever can prove his guilt is of no consequence to me, as long as it's done. Please don't be foolish in your attempt at this Mello. I do not wish for something to happen to you as well."

Rylie was surprised by the tone in Lawliet's voice. He spoke calmly and stern, almost fatherly to the young man. She wondered briefly if he had watched over Mello as a child.

Mello turned away from Lawliet's gaze.

"Yes... I understand. Just know I will be doing this on my own. I don't need you or Near's help."

"Well yes, of course! My faith in you is undeniable."

Carly's eyes flew open and she stepped forward.

"You're just going to let him leave and do this on his own L?" She asked worriedly.

Lawliet brought a questioning finger up to his chin. The hand that was holding Rylie's began playing axiously with her fingers.

"Mmm yes. To be quite honest, I don't see how I have any say in the matter either way. However, if Mello came here looking for my blessing, then he has it."

Mello nodded then, fully aware that was L's way of telling him this was indeed a test. Most things were in L's case. Everything was just as it had been since the beginning, a competition between himself and Near.

"I see.. Then you will be naming your succesor when this case is put to rest. I will soon inherit the title of the greatest detective in the world, and prove to everyone that Near can be beaten."

"You two can't be serious!" Carly exclaimed. "Wouldn't it be better for all of you to do this together?"

"As I said," Lawliet started. He was now running his fingers softly up and down Rylie's forearm, before he moved to her lower back. He just couldn't keep his hands off of her. "I don't care how Light Yagami's guilt is proven as long as it happens. Mello obviously wants to do this on his own so I will not try and stop him."

The entire time they all had been speaking, Rylie felt as if she had been in a daze. The exhaustion from the past two weeks quickly caught up to her, and now, being this close to him, knowing he was alive and safe, she was drowning in a sea of relief. Quickly however, she snapped out of it when Carly and Mello both started for the door.

"Please, be careful." Lawliet said, right before Mello walked out. The young man turned and nodded his direction. Soon he was gone.

Carly turned around before leaving and nodded as well. She was worried about Mello, and what exactly he had planned. He was smart, there was never a question about that, but she knew he was willing to do anything it took to beat Near.. anything. She then looked at Rylie and smiled sweetly before shutting the door.

It was an immediate reaction from both of them. The moment the door closed, Rylie jumped into Lawliet's awaiting arms, their lips crashing together in a deep, emotional kiss. It was enough holding back now.

In their excitement, Lawliet was thrown completely off balance, smashing into the wall behind him. He groaned against her mouth from the harsh impact, but that was soon forgotten when he tasted the saltiness of her tears against his lips. When he pulled away and looked at her, she wasn't returning his gaze, and he knew exactly what she was thinking about.. Something that weighed heavily on his mind as well.

"Watari.." Lawliet said sadly, his head bowing towards the floor.

Rylie inhaled deeply, as she lifted her hands to gently take hold of his face, pulling him back up to look at her. He wasn't surprised by the immediate comfort he found in her touch. Actually, he expected it.

"I'm so sorry." She told him sweetly, her soft fingers soothingly rubbing his cheek.

He shook his head slightly.

"Yes... He will be deeply missed."

He broke away from her embrace carefully then, walking over and sitting on the edge of the large bed in the corner of the room. She watched as he then held out an eager hand towards her.

"Come here."

Gladly excepting his hand, he pulled her to him. She sat down in front of him, her knees on either side of his hips as he pulled her even closer into his lap. She smiled softly, leaning her forehead against his as her hands rested gently on his shoulders.

"The last time we were in this position, we were saying goodbye."

A ghost of a smile passed over his lips as he gently pushed a stray heair behind Rylie's ear. His hands moved slowly down her arms and to her waist. Tugging gently, he pulled her even closer into his arms.

"Yes.. I remember." He said softly.

Feeling the sting of her overwhelming tears, she leaned down, nestling her face in the crook of his shoulder, her nose rubbing softly against the side of his neck. She allowed herself to cry once more, swearing it would be the last time in this unpredictable, emotionally straining journey. These tears that had left her feeling so powerless and weak would soon be put to rest in his arms. He was embracing her comfortingly.

"It's obsurd that I continue causing these tears to fall from a girl who never cries. How on earth do I manage to accomplish that?"

Rylie chuckled and nodded mutely, finding words were a little difficult to release.

"I... I'm... sorry."

"No, I understand. Please don't apologize."

Lawliet pulled her away from his shoulder and smiled at her sweetly as he wiped her tears with the back of his thumb. She returned his smile as she watched him tilt his head. He then leaned in slowly, parting her lips with his own. Her breathing was instantly shallow as she moved her sweet lips against his in another gentle kiss. Soon she forgot her tears as she melted into his lips. Each time the kiss slowed to the point of nearly stopping, one of them would initiate a deeper, more passionate one to follow. The rhythm of their kissing caused their heads to move from side to side with a building intensity that matched their heightened breaths. Their hands played freely on one anothers readying bodies. With every soft touch, with every renewing kiss, they just wanted so much more. Soon, they were kissing feverishly, and Lawliet's tongue swept into Rylie's mouth, seeking hers. Very soon, she returned the pleasure of her tongue to him as well. His hands explored the curves of her body that he had familiarized himself with not too long ago, and just as he remembered, she took his breath away.

Lawliet pulled away momentarily then, wanting to study her beautifully flushed face, and giving them both the chance to catch the breaths. Watching as she slowly fluttered her eyes half open, he was finally realizing that he hadn't lost her. She was there. Her eyes were glazed with passion, the same way they were the night before she left. Her cheeks were crimson in color, and her lips were red and swollen slightly from the intensity of the kiss.

Rylie felt her heart pounding as she was subjected to his normally intimidating gaze. The same gaze she was so uncertain about in the beginning. The gaze she initially felt the need to turn away from. After all this time, being angry at his, being interrogated by him, feeling sorry for him, laughing with him, understanding him, and ultimately falling in love with him.. She couldn't get enough of the way he looked at her now. The deepness of his eyes merely intensified what she was feeling towards him at that moment, and she gently touched his cheek with her palm.

The look in her eyes was all the incentive Lawliet needed, and soon he was kissing her again. Unlike the kiss before, this one was longer, sweeter and more gentle as their tongues danced together slowly. The kiss left them both breathless, and soon the were peeling each others clothes away slowly, disguarding them carelessly onto the floor.

Lawliet's hands moved painfully slow from the sides of Rylie's neck down to the neckline of her jacket. Holding each side, still kissing her softly, he pulled the garment over her shoulders. She straitened her arms, allowing the material to fall to the floor. He began at the top, working his way down slowly, as he unbutton her white dress shirt until in gaped completely open in the front. His lips moved from her mouth down to the side of her neck, and she shifted her head to the side, allowing him as much room as he wanted to start a trail of soft kisses. He stopped at her nape, just breathing in her scent of her skin, closing his eyes as one gentle finger skimmed across the top of her bra. She inhaled deeply. One shoulder at a time, he peeled the shirts sleeves away, kissing the soft flesh left behind when that material too was disgaurded to the floor. Once again, his lips returned to hers for another sweet kiss. Releasing his lips, Rylie stood up on her knees, wrapping both arms around his neck and grabbing the back of his shirt. He was pleased how this action on her part allowed him access to softly kiss between the curves of her breasts. Sitting down in his lap again, she tugged the material up. He slouched forward a little more, allowing the garment to be pulled over his head and dropping into the building pile of clothes already on the floor. Rylie stopped and looked at the familiar view. She chuckled at the sight of the back of his hair standing strait up in the air. He grinned softly as she combed her fingers through to calm it. It was endearing to her how his hair could be so untame, yet the fact just fit him so perfectly. Her hands cupped his face, while he held her lovingly around the waist. He lowered his head onto her shoulders, tickling her soft skin with his wild hair, and pulling her as closely to him as he possibly could in a sweet embrace.

If only she knew.. he thought he had lost her as well...

Rylie shifted her head, sweetly kissing his cheek before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Are you okay?" She whispered.

She felt him nod his head, once again tickling the naked flesh on the side of her neck.

"Yes." He answered simply.

He pulled away once again, this time looking away from her face. He suddenly seemed slightly nervous, and she knew immediately that he had something important on his mind.

"... Feel free to stay with me... if you'd like." He told her.

She smiled at him.

"That was my intention."

He paused then, taking in a deep breath, not yet finished with what he wanted to say. Rylie noticed as he put slight pressure on the sides of her waist before he spoke again. This time, he was looking her strait in the eyes.

"Understand that I'm not offering a temporary arrangement... My intentions, as far as you are concerned... are quite permanent."

Rylie paused, repeating his words in her head before smiling widely.

"Are you asking me to marry you Lawliet?"

He grinned as he released one of his hands from her waist and bit his thumb nervously. She laughed and pulled his thumb away from his mouth. She wanted to hear his next words as clearly as possible.

".. If that's an arrangement you're agreeable to.. yes... I'll admit the thought of you being my wife is something I'm quite interested in."

Rylie laughed again. Of all the things that he did so unconventionally, he was proposing to her in this way. She loved every second of it, from the sweet, nervous look in his eyes, to the feel of his palms sweating against the skin of her lower back, and the way he was shaking just slightly under her touch as he awaited her reaction.

Finally, she shook her head in utter agreement, completely unable to wipe the silly smile from her face. What a difference a day makes...

"Yes!" She said excitedly. "Very agreeable you big nerd!"

Lawliet laughed genuinely at her teasing, being utterly relieved by her words. Instantly she kissed him again, completely thrilled by his request. He tightened her in his hold, and pulled her closely in a tight embrace. His smile had disappeared slowly, as he lifted her up until she was standing. Kneeling down on the ground at her feet, he placed his hands on either side of her waist. She watched, smiling incessantly as he leaned in and tenderly kissed her stomach just above the navel.

"Before we progress any further," He said softly, kissing her there once more before looking up to her curious eyes. "... there's something you should know..."

* * *

More Author's Notes: Like I said... FLUFFY! As for the upcoming chapters, more freakin twists! I can't help myself. As for the part with Mello and L, it's not that L doesn't care what Mello does, it just that he knows Mello, and he realizes that there's nothing he would be able to say that would stop him. He actually cares about him very much.

yuru-neko - Yes, we LOVE L! I'm glad you enjoy the story. Thank you so much for the review.

Harumi Sohma the Fox Zodiac - I keep making people squeel. Thats funny! I really glad you enjoyed it so much, and don't worry, Light will get his.. :)

Minyadangniriel - I thought about that too, but I'm not exactly sure yet what I will do with that. That would be awfully mean of me after all this but... who knows! haha. Thanks again.

BlueMoon Goddess - I will let you know for sure soon! :) Thanks for the review. I will try and update again as soon as I can.

Kufuffelupagus - Still, I love the name! haha.. So yea, I'm not going to read into the rules tooooo much because I'm sure I'll find a million flaws with my story. That would be SO depressing. haha. But thanks for looking that up and letting me know about it. It shows how interested you are in the story! Already I've actually defied the rules a bit. Considering Rylie lost her memory of owning the Death Note, that wouldn't have happened because she never used it. That's actually a rule, which is weird to me for some reason. She wouldn't have seen or heard Ryuk anymore but she would remember everything, simply b/c she never wrote anything in the Death Note. I made her memories go away anyway, the concusion helped hide that one though. Ssshhh, don't tell! :)

Elianna1031 - Another squeal! Yay! Don't cry for this chapter! It's a happy one... mostly... haha. Thanks again! :)

Princesa de le Luna - Once again, thank you for letting me know you're still reading and enjoying the story! I appreciate it! :)

silenceindarkness - yummy apples... you just can't help but love L. He's so... so... L! Thanks so much for another amazing review.

Animelover1002 - She very well could be pregnant. We will have to wait and see for sure! :) Thanks again.

foxattack - You probably enjoyed this chapter since you like lemons.. haha. I didn't put too much detail past undressing though b/c after all this, if they take my story down, I will have to go on a complete rampage. btw, you flatter me completely! Holy crap, best story you've ever read?? I've never gotten such a compliment! Thank you very VERY much! :)

Sugar Highness - Thank you very much. Also, you're name is great! haha.

LifesABitchToMe - There's so much to do with this story. Rylie's pregnancy, (or lack thereof).. will be confirmed soon! haha.. Thanks again.

michiyo drops - There's a possibility that Rylie has a bun in her oven.. if that's the case, the child is younger than 780 days, so it couldn't be effected if her name was written. Therefore, she wouldn't die. Haha, and don't worry, I think I confused a lot of people. I'm sorry! I'm glad you're happy though! Thanks again!

rukia23 - I know, I'm evil! I couldn't help myself. How did the hair turn out? :) Thanks again. I'm glad I can continue shocking people. haha

xXxshortxXxpsychoxXx - Wouldn't that be adorable? Little L's.. haha. Anyway, yes that's an actual rule. I'm really glad you enjoyed it. Thanks again.

hiwatarisgirl - that would be a cute sight, L holding a baby.. aww... Thanks again!

Wounded Shell Of Myself - A couple chapters ago, Light said he recognized that Rylie was wearing a disguise because he saw her when she walked down the steps without her disguise. So he actually had seen her face. I'm really glad to hear that you keep reading even if you don't review. Thats fine with me! I'm happy to know you enjoy it. Thanks again!

Tikaani - Yes I know! It's getting exciting! Thanks so much for the review.

jaz7 - You know, I'm not really sure yet. I have so many options of where I want to take this story, but I don't think I'm going to use the rule that way. Thanks again.

Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0 - A BABY! Very cute baby! I hope you enjoyed reading about their reunion, and his PROPOSAL! haha. Thanks again so much! :)

keeper-of-the-triforce - haha, thank you so much! People seem to be enjoying my twist, and there are still more to come! I'm glad you liked it! Thanks again!

KaiH - Very good! There were a few people that guessed it, but a lot didn't. Thank you very much! :)

Tootsiepop254 - Baby L's! It is a very sweet thought! Thank you very much!

invisible-gurl - I got that reaction a lot. Haha... Thank you very much! I will update as soon as I can.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

Author's Notes: I definitely suck for the last cliffy, but I didn't know how I should write him telling her the (ahem) _news_. But I figured it out! I hope everyone is agreeable. :-) I'll leave this one without too much of a cliffhanger, BUT please don't expect that to be a regular occurence. lol. It's also very short, like a few of my other chapters because of it's significance, and because... well... it should have been on the LAST chapter. :P The next one will be longer. :) Thanks to those who reviewed! I know there was a glitch in the login thing yesterday so... How sucky was that!?

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO**

"Observing your qualities first hand, I don't necissarily feel the need to ask this... however... Is it safe for me to assume you're... maternal?"

Rylie looked at Lawliet confusingly, as he stared up at her so lovingly from down on his knees. She wanted to laugh. Of all things he could have told her, what a strange thing to inquire about.

"Are you trying to tell me you want children?" She asked, grinning out of sheer confusion. "You have a strange way of asking just about everything don't you?"

He gave her a swift grin, but dismissed it quickly. He then raised himself up to a slouched standing position in front of her, and took both of her hands in his.

"Unfortunately, the events leading up to that question are anything but humorous Rylie."

Her eyes quickly lost their excitement, and she was now looking at him worriedly.

"What do you mean?"

His eyes shifted to the corner of the room before he spoke. It was very difficult to look someone in the eyes when telling them you thought they were dead.

"Proving to be the most unintelligent thing Light Yagami has ever done, other than succeeding in killing Watari, he foolishly wrote your real name in the Death Note we collected from Higuchi... " Lawliet's eyes narrowed at the thought before he continued. "... A decision he will pay for dearly... I had come to a realization of this fact mere moments before my supposed demise. It's nothing short of a miracle that you're not dead as well."

Rylie's eyes immediately widened, but not out of fear or anger... She was hurt by this news, since Misa had undoubtedly given Light her name.

"I see." She said simply dropping her head towards the floor. "... So I guess your disguise worked since I'm not dead"

"No." Lawliet said immediately. Rylie turned to look at him again, this time out of surprise. "Light saw your face when you were angry at me and chose to... I'm sorry for putting it so blunty... **foolishly** walk past him while your disguise was absent. I'm sure I don't need to tell you, Kira isn't exactly lacking in his perception."

Rylie looked down to the ground. It **was** a very foolish act on her part. She knew very well that she deserved the reprimanding he dealt her.

"I know. I shouldn't have done that." Her eyes narrowed immediately then as she thought of the beginning of their conversation. "Wait... what does that have to do with you asking if I'm maternal?"

_'Here it comes...'_

Lawliet inhaled a deep breath and sat Rylie down on the side of the bed, not at all certain about what her response would be to what he had concluded as far as the reason for her survival.

"Did you read the rules of the Death Note in there entirety when you had it in your possession?" He asked calmly.

She shook her head.

"Yes."

"So you're aware of the 780 day rule... Those under 780 days would not be effected by the Death Note?"

"Ye-"

It took about two miliseconds for Rylie's eyes to fly open. Her mouth gaped widely and she froze in her seat.

"Y... you think I'm... Wait... you... WHAT?!"

She stood abruptly, and Lawliet watched with his lips curling into a slight smile as she began pacing the room nervously. She shook her hands hastily by her sides like she wasn't sure how to react or even what exactly she had just concluded in her mind. _A ba... A BABY!_ She stopped suddenly, turning towards him again.

"Are you saying... No... Wait... I need... a minute..."

Once again, she began her speed walking around the room while in deep thought, taking in a few very deep breaths. He couldn't help but chuckle at this reaction, as he pulled his legs into his chest and bit his thumb nervously. His eyes walked back and forth with her as he continued to stare, and his fingers from his other hand began twidling anxiously against his knee cap.

"Please come and sit. You're making **me** restless as well."

Like an out of body experience, she did exactly what he said, but she wasn't exactly sure how she came to be sitting in front of him again. She didn't remember giving her legs permission to actually bend at the knees and sit down. Of all the overwhelming things she'd experienced for the day, this was definitely the cake topper. She was now just staring at the wall in front of them, and Lawliet was completely unable to read the blank expression written on her face.

"Aaaaare you okay?" He asked frivolously.

Initially, she said nothing. Her hands tightened fiercely onto the bed sheets underneath her. He couldn't tell if she was happy about the idea that she could possibly be pregnant or not. So he just waited, his stomach forming into one large knot as he watched her tilt her head down, still expressionless except for the nervous biting of her bottom lip. His eyes widened then as she lifted both hands to her stomach, cradling them around herself as if she was trying to feel if a baby was actually in there.

"So..." She said, her mouth curling into a gentle hint of a smile as she slowly looked up at him. "... Can Watari be a girl _or_ a boy's name?"

* * *

yuru-neko - Thank you so much! Yea, that was one of the only ways I could picture L proposing. I don't know why. Thank you very much for your review. I really appreciate it.

Andrian Rei - Wow, I don't even know what to say. haha. I will try my darndest to keep everyone happy, but I have yet to truly decide the fates of absolutely everyone in the story. I have to say I would be upset with any of their deaths as well if that does happen. :-) We shall see!

Bloodied Sand - Okay, so the little snippet will have to be in the next chapter.. haha. (And actually I wanted to thank you for bringing it up because I think it may add some more dimension to the story! You have inspired me! lol. Awesome!) This one I decided to focus firmly on L's news for Rylie. Thank you very much for continuing this story. I appreciate it!

Tootsiepop254 - I would actually LOVE to send Rylie on a kick ass rampage! That would be hilarious... You've made the wheels in my head turn. :) Thanks again!

invisible-gurl - She did freak a little. haha, and it was fun as hell to write actually. :) Thanks again!

Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0 - I know! If I had been Rylie I would have lost my mind. As far as Carly goes, yea, I love her too. I'm glad I added her to the story. I made sure not to make much of a cliffy on this one b/c everyone seemed slightly irritated by that.. haha. I still can't seem to help myself. I continue to absolutely love your reviews! Thank you very VERY much! :)

Andrea Tyler - Thank you soooo much! The sqeal reflex is a good one. I'm really glad you enjoyed it! :)

rukia23 - I know, I know! Cliffhangers are so much fun to write though! haha.. It's like an addiction, almost.. not really.. but I love them! Thanks for reviewing consistently. I love it! As far as the hair goes, I'm getting it done on Friday... professionally. That alone is a miracle for me considering I always do it myself, and I always regret it. lol. So I will let you know later as well. :)


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: There's a dream sequence in this chapter that I want everyone to realize IS what happened as far as Rylie's parents deaths are concerned, but of course the ending wasn't at all what happened in reality. There will be a tiny bit more about that in my notes at the end of the chapter. I don't want to give away the entire dream before you even read it. lol. Thanks to Bloodied Sand for inspiring that particular part of this chapter! :)

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE**

_It was cold. Snow lay thickly on the ground outside as Rylie waited impatiently for her parents to come back home from their weekly dinner date. She stared out the window, cursing her father for not allowing her to get a ride to her best friends house from her new boyfriend. Of course, being nineteen and having green hair didn't help the matter, but still!_

"_Come on!" She exclaimed aloud, picking up the phone to dial her dad's cell. Holding the phone up to her ear, she impatiently waited for an answer while twiddling her anxious fingers on the coffee table._

_"Hello?" Her mother finally picked up._

_Rylie sat up quickly. _

"_Where are you guys?!" _

"_Stop you're worrying honey. We will be there soon. Your friends will all still be there when you arrive." Her mom told her sweetly._

_Rylie sighed._

_"I know." She said, trying to force the irritation out of her voice. "I'm just so BORED!" _

_Her mother laughed and turned to her father._

"_She's BORED!" She teased, making sure Rylie could hear it on the other end of the phone line._

_Rylie sighed, but she couldn't help but smile from the silly tone her mother used._

"_Yea, yea.. make fun of the poor helpless soul dying of boredom on your living room couch as we speak." She complained, slouching deep into the comfort of the feathery pillows beneath her._

_Her mother laughed._

"_So dramatic! We'll be there in five minutes honey. Get your things ready and we'll head over there as soon as we pull in the driveway. How's that sound?"_

_Rylie smiled._

"_Yes! Sounds good! I love you!"_

_Before her mother even had a chance to return the sentiments, Rylie hung up the phone and ran upstairs to her room to grab her things. Quickly she ran back downstairs and sat down on the couch to wait for her parents to beep the horn._

_She waited..._

_... and waited..._

_... and waited..._

_Holding the phone up to her ear, Rylie inhaled deeply, holding the breath in until she heard her fathers voice on the answering machine of his cell phone._

"_Uh hey... Did you guys have a little bit too much to drink? I'm uh... I'm getting slightly worried since it's been over twenty minutes since I last called and you told me you'd be here in five so... Please call me. I love you guys."_

_Twenty minutes passed... then thirty... an hour..._

_Rylie sat, staring at the wall, having just left her fourth message on her father's cell phone. Time was ticking by painfully slow, as her thoughts took a turn for the worst. Finally, there was a knock on the door. Excitedly, she stood and ran over to answer it._

_"Thank goodness! Are you guys trying to give me a heart att-"_

_When the door was fully open, she realized it wasn't her parents standing there to greet her. Instead, it was two very solumn looking police officers. Her heart collapsed immediately._

_"Are you Rylie Shita?" One of them asked._

_She paused, her world suddenly falling down on top of her. The phone she held tightly in her hand went crashing to the wooden floor._

_"... Yes..." Her voice was trembling and soft as she answered._

_The men both removed their hats, bowing their heads out of respect to the young girl. When the one telling her the bad news looked up, Rylie gasped at his familiar appearance. _

_'... Light Yagami?' _

_Instead of keeping the sympathetic eyes she originally saw, he was glaring at her, his lips curved into a wide smile._

_"... I'm sorry... but your parents have been in an accident."_

_Suddenly, she heard the sound of a baby cooing and looked passed the two officers. There stood the familiar detective with his dark wide eyes and wild dark hair. He was looking down and smiling as he adoringly cradled a newborn baby in his arms. A smile twitched at Rylies lips before her attention turned back to Light. The other officer was now gone, and Light was holding his Death Note, writing a single name on it's pages. Rylie gasped and grabbed the notebook from Light's hands, looking at the name he had written down. Grabbing the pen, she tried desperately to write Lawliet's name down again to stop the inevitable, but it was no use. She tried and tried but the pen was out of ink. Trembling, she dropped the book to the floor before running passed Light and towards Lawliet. She was screaming with all her might, but no sound was coming from her lips. Her feet felt heavy, almost unmovable as she strained harder and harder to run as fast as she could to get to him. He looked up at her suddenly, and she stopped in her tracks. She could see it in the shocked expression on his face, and she could hear it like his heart had announced it to the world around her... She heard his last heartbeat, and the baby screamed..._

* * *

"I would like to suggest... that Rylie rejoin the task force there in Japan as Eiko."

"Mmm yes, I'm sure that is probably the most obvious thing to do. However, please don't consider that as even being an option." Lawliet answered immediately, as he sat on the side of the bed, his naked skin covered simply by the white bed sheets laying across his lap. He turned and looked at Rylie then. She was still asleep, laying on her stomach facing him. Her hair was sprawled out messily, her arms curled in front of her face, and her mouth was parted just slightly, her cheeks and lips still rosy in color. She was exhausted anyway, but after the night they had it would surprise him if she was awake before the day was out. After everything she'd been through, she needed a lot of stress relieving... He was more than happy to be of help...

His focused finally centered back to the phone conversation he was currently having with Near.

"It's not in her, or my child's best interest to be subjected to Light Yagami in any way."

Near continued playing like he hadn't heard a word Lawliet said to him, but he often decieved people into thinking that was the case. In reality the wheels in his head never stopped turning.

"If your deductions prove true, and Rylie is indeed pregnant, then she is immune to the power of the notebook. Due to this, she would be completely out of harm's way and provide us with an undeniable advantage." He then playfully used the action figure carved to resemble himself to pretend it was also talking to the one he had made to look like L.

Lawliet poured himself a bit of Carly's coffee, eagerly dispensing a considerable amount of sugar cubes into his cup along with it. In just a few gulps, the liquid was completely inhaled, and he turned his attention back to the conversation with Near.

"I'm aware that may be the case. However, I can't allow it."

As Near continued trying to convince him, Lawliet looked back down at Rylie again when he heard her moaning softly. He smiled when he watched her tugging gently at the bed sheet, knowing she was dreaming.

"Okay, well..." Near began, taking a small peice of his white hair and twirling it around his index finger. "I suppose we could use Mr Aizawa to give us feedback about what happens at your headquarters, although there's no element of surprise associated with that. I don't believe the investigation will progress at all unless Light Yagami is forced into doing something he hadn't expected."

Lawliet paused in deep thought. Near was right. Now that Light undoubtedly assumed that L was dead, he would find a way to keep the investigation from progressing forward. It would be a couple weeks before Rylie was far enough along that they could even confirm that she was pregnant or not. Until that time came, their would be little they could do. He sighed heavily into the phone, realizing that, at the moment, their options were running low.

"I understand. Still, I will do everything I can to find another way. As it stands, there's no way for us to know for sure she will be in no danger until the pregnancy is comfirmed. When that time comes, I will let you know..."

* * *

Rylie sat up on the bed quickly, her hand immediately coming up to her mouth to hold in a scream.

Lawliet could see her trembling as he quickly sat up with her, taking her carefully into his arms. She looked scared out of her wits, and he knew she had just had a nightmare. After a phone conversation with Near a couple hours earlier, he had lay back down on the bed beside her, just watching as she slept, contemplating what steps should be taken next. He then noticed her eyes moving frantically under the cover of her lids, and she began grabbing harshly at the bed sheets. He was just about to wake her himself, when she suddenly sat up, nearly knocking him in the head. A nightmare so horrible was one reason he was almost thankful that he rarely slept.

"Are you okay?" He spoke gently, so as not to alarm the girl any more than she already was. His hands moved up and down her back softly, in a calming motion, and he watched as she shook her head, her eyes slowly softening.

"Yea.. I'm okay." She assured him. She was still in the half asleep, half awake daze, trying to seperate her reality from the dream world, but Light's face was still pictured clearly in her mind as she rubbed her hands over her sleepy eyes. Not to mention, she hadn't dreamed about her parents in a very long time, and never about the day they actually died. Her breathing was rigid as she leaned into Lawliet's arms. She pulled into him tightly, having almost revisisted his death. Inhaling deeply a few times, she rested her head against his chest. "... It was just a bad dream." She repeated to herself outloud, hoping it would help calm her nerves.

Finally, after hearing the sound of his heart beating against her ear, the wonderful realization of what had happened in the past 24 hours hit her hard. She smiled against the skin of his chest, and kissed him softly there, as she remembered how good it felt to be in his arms all night without worrying about parting the next morning. Nothing could touch her when she was there. He was still alive, he was still safe for now. Things felt so perfect suddenly... except for one thing.

Her dream had reminded her of the danger they were all still facing. The chase after Light Yagami wasn't even close to being over yet. That's when she realized as well, that they would never be truly happy, safe, and settled until Kira was actually caught. She couldn't help but wonder briefly if Light would be able to figure out that he wasn't succesful in killing 'L.' There was no doubt in her mind that he would try again if that was the case. The thought was absolutely terrifying. Suddenly though, she paused her kisses, realizing that if she was indeed pregnant, it could be the perfect opportunity for a sneak attack, just like the ones Lawliet always used. They could possibly use that to their advantage.

Her mind then traveled back to when she had ownership of the Death Note. She was remembering something of upmost importance that she had asked, and Ryuk confirmed for her about the Death Note and it's rules. Suddenly, she had an idea. The only problem was, Lawliet would never in a million years let her go through with what she was thinking. This would have to be something she thought about in great detail, and _after_ the pregnancy was confirmed. For now, she could just be happy to be there with him, and use this opportunity to let things sink in. So, she deeply inhaled the scent of 'him,' and allowed the calmness it brought to extend over her as she relaxed in his arms.

Lawliet felt Rylie kissing his shoulder once again. The fact that she had stopped momentarily hadn't gone unnoticed, and he could tell by the pattern of her breathing against his skin that she had been in deep thought. Her breathing actually stopped at one point making him think that maybe she had been slightly surprised by something she was speculating. He hadn't realized how easy it was to pick up on those changes after being so physically close to her. A hint of a smile swept sweetly across him lips when he realized that she would have a very hard time keeping a secret from him.

"I'm about 85 percent sure that you are planning something with the intentions of keeping me in the dark." He said in a teasing tone, meanwhile softly kissing the side of her neck. Immediately Rylie stopped her trail of kisses again. She frowned against his skin before pulling away to look at him.

Little did she know, the look in her eyes gave away absolutely everything.

"No..." She lied, shaking her head for extra emphasis.

His hair had fallen carelessly into his right eye, but the other clearly showed his disappointment. She knew immediately that she was caught.

"I mean yes." She admitted nervously. Her eyes widened. "... I mean... CRAP!" He got her! She was surprised that he was able to get her to confess without her consent. It was impossible for her to lie to him!

"I see... and does your plan have anything to do with Kira?" He inquired. Rylie bit her bottom lip as her eyes pleaded with his, and immediately his eyes narrowed back at her. "I see."

"Wait!" She grabbed his cheeks and pulled him in for a sweet kiss, being well aware of what his weakness was. When she pulled away, she grinned at him sweetly. "I can promise that I will be safe, and before you decide against anything, please just hear me out." She bargained anxiously.

Lawliet couldn't help but agree to her terms, although he was fully aware of the game she was playing with him. He sighed, his eyes focusing on hers in a very intense stare.

"You should know your sensual appeal will not change my mind in any matter. In fact, it strengthens my **very** firm resolve to keep you as safe as possible."

That's when he decided to kiss her again, more passionately then she'd ever been kissed before actually, making her melt like butter into his arms. His hands grasped at the small of her back, pulling her into him closely. When he finally pulled away, she was panting slightly. He smiled. He could play that game as well.

"If you still wish to go through with this plan, then please tell me, what exactly is it you intend to do?"

She was quite caught off guard by the kiss, but also, by the look he was giving her, and found it was suddenly more difficult to explain that she originally thought. Lawliet nearly laughed when he felt her tense and her fingers began twidling against his shoulder.

"Umm... well... you see... if I am actually pregnant, wouldn't that mean I'm immune to the effects of the Death Note until the baby is born?"

Lawliet's eyes narrowed.

"Tell me Rylie, were you awake during my conversation with Near?"

She looked very confused at that moment.

"What?"

* * *

Two weeks passed...

Ryuk stood behind Light back at headquarters, watching as the young man continued doing research on 'kira' on the main computer of the investigation room. He was grumpy, having not had an apple yet that entire day.

"Come on Light! Are you almost finished?!" He complained. Of course, do to the other people present in the room, Light completely ignored him.

Ryuk sighed angrily, and turned to watch the rest of the team. There was Matsuda.

_'Hmmm, he has a long time left...' _He then took notice of Mr Yagami... _'Light's dad on the other hand...'_

Ryuk simply chuckled to himself when Aizawa walked by, knowing exactly what him and Rylie had accomplished.

_'Now wouldn't Light be surprised?'_ He thought happily._ 'I can't wait for that one!'_

Out of sheer boredom, his thoughts then took a turn back to the girl who had previous ownership of his Death Note. He knew the reason for Rylie's survival. He could see at the funeral, a tiny nameless lifespan just above her belly. Remembering that, Ryuk suddenly felt what he could only describe as the human emotion called 'sympathy.' He admitted to himself that he had always liked Rylie. She was nice to him... unlike Light. It actually seemed a little unfair, seeing her lifespan and knowing about the kid she was carrying.

_'Oh well,'_ He thought, shrugging off what he felt were competely unnecissary emotions._ 'There's nothing I can do about it anyway.'_

Finally Light stood.

"Oh thank goodness! You'd better have a run to the grocerie store in mind!" Ryuk gladly followed behind Light as he headed for the large doors leading outside.

"I'm taking a bit of break." He announced to the rest of the team. "I think I need some fresh air."

"Oh.. yeah, okay Light."

Matsuda turned to Aizawa after Light left the building.

"He still seems to be pretty upset about L's death doesn't he?"

Aizawa groaned. If he only knew.

"Yeah... very upset..."

Once outside, Light made his way over to a bench on the sidewalk and sat down, comletely ignoring the woman standing, reading the newspaper while leaning against the bench behind him. Taking in a deep breath of fresh air, Light smiled. Everything was going exactly as planned. L was dead, and soon he would take over his title. Once his position was established, he would be free to use the Death Note as he pleased without ever having to worry about getting caught again. His attention turned to Ryuk, who was acting strangely again as he covered his mouth and chuckled. Light's eyes narrowed and he looked at the woman from the corner of his eye, watching as she sat down on the other side of the bench. What he didn't notice was the small piece of paper the women had facing the Shinigami as she walked around him, and the words written upon it that made him laugh even harder. Light was beginning to think Ryuk just liked chuckling like an idiot around beautiful women.

"Beautiful day." He said loudly, trying to encourage her to drop the newspaper and respond so the he could see her face.

"... Yes, it is a beautiful day!" She said, still holding the newspaper above her eyes. She crossed one leg over the other, turning her back slightly like she was ignoring him.

Light rolled his eyes and looked once again at the hysterical Shinigami. Who is this girl?! Of course, her actions were more of an encouragment than a blow off as far as he was concerned.

"I'm Light Yagami." He greeted, holding an outstretched hand towards her. He waited momentarily for her to return a handshake, but was rather irritated when he heard her chuckling instead.

"Is something funny?" Light asked, trying to hide the fact that her laughter was provoking him to pull out the Death Note right then and there.

"Actually yes." She responded. "You're very trusting Light! Don't you know it's not safe to give out your name so freely anymore?"

Light laughed at that. It just sounded so ironic talking about Kira as if he didn't know his identity.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." He smirked then, realizing he could very well use his charm to get a little closer to her. "I guess I got a little over zealous to get a glance at the rest of the beautiful girl beside me. Why are you hiding your face?"

The woman paused, making Light think he may have said the wrong thing.

"Hmm... Well Light Yagami, I don't believe your girlfriend would appreciate the time and effort you're using on me."

Light's eyes widened, but only slightly. There was no real reason to be concerned. Maybe this was her was of _asking_ if he had a girlfriend.

"What would you say if I told you I _don't_ have a girlfriend?"

She chuckled again.

"I'd call you a liar."

His eyes widened immediately as he watched her pull out a large red apple from behind the newspaper. His mouth dropped to the ground, and suddenly he recognized the familiarity in her voice.

"Tell me Light, does Kira punish liars?"

His eyes instantly gave away the shock he experienced when she slowly lowered the newspaper and her face was revealed to him in it's entirety.

"... E... Eiko?!"

She smiled at him sarcastically then, trying to hold in the temptation to punch him square in the face.

"Hello Light... and hello... Ryuk. It's been a long time. I brought you a gift!"

* * *

More Author's Notes: I know I know, another cliffy! I'm sorry, really I am... :) Light's appearence Rylie's dream has no significance whatsoever to her past. It was just a dream, and he just happened to be in it, reminding her of her of the threat he had on everyone's lives. Other than to encourage her to take action, him appearing in her dream is completely irrelevant to the rest of the story. I just wanted to make that clear so nobody's expecting some **crazy** twist that I could never pull off as even remotely believable. haha. Another thing, I know a lot of people are going to wonder how the heck Rylie sees Ryuk. Hint: She doesn't. There will be more on that in the next chapter. Also, I won't be able to update for at least the next four or five days because I won't be in town. :-(

On another completely random note. I made a list of songs for the story that I like. That gives sooo much character to the plots. Listening to music oils the wheels in my head, helping me think stuff up. I'll even admit that some of these songs I hated before, but the lyrics worked so well that I listen to them anyway because I'm a freak. If anyone has any suggestions, please feel free to let me know.

Imogen Heap - Hide and Seek (Rylie being saved by L in Chapter One and not remembering anything.)

Massive Attack - Teardrop, Angel

Evanescence - Good Enough, Haunted, Lacrymosa, Breathe No More... or just about any other one of their songs...

Papa Roach (Not a huge fan, but song works so well) - Getting away with murder

Bush - Inflatable (When L and Rylie kiss the first time but then he still feels he can't trust her in Chapter six.)

Perfect Circle - Imagine

Disturbed - Darkness (When L begins to realize that he will probably die.)

Three Days Grace - Over and over (This song works for the entire beginning of the story while L is falling for Rylie.)

Staind - Epiphany (Coming out of the rain and kissing) Breaking Benjamin - Rain (Works for the same scenario!:)

Counting Crows - Colorblind

Puddle of mudd - Psycho (This song makes me think of Mello's crazy eyes.. haha)

Muse - Time is running out

Bless The Fall - With Eyes Wide Shut (PERFECT lyrics for L and Rylie. Thank you xXxshortxXxpsychoxXx!)

Fisher - Too Late

Within Temptation - Forgiven (Rylie at L's funeral when she still thinks he's dead.)

Within Temptation - The Howling

One Republic - (Say) All I need (When L see's Rylie at the funeral and takes her hand)

Ben Harper - Forever (When L proposes) Staind - So far away (Overplayed, but I can't help but like it.)

Enya - Fairytale (Chapter 22 when Rylie finds out she may be pregnant.)

Sixx: A.M. - (Light wanting L dead)

**TO THE REVIEWERS**:

Gem Of The Stars - Thank you very much! I'm really glad you enjoy it!

Kufuffelupagus - Haha, everyone was pissed about the last chapter being so short. This one was a little longer, but I'm hoping to make the next one super long if I can. Thank you so much for the reviews, I love them!

foxattack - haha, yeah, they got a little uh... caught up in the moment. haha. Glad you liked it! Thank you so very much! I hope I don't disappoint!

Princesa de la Luna- Thank you VEEERY much!

hiwatarisgirl - I'm jealous! I want to see it! I bet it was awesome!

Andrea Tyler - Thanks again! Yea, I wanted to use the last chapter WITH chapter 21 but ... I'm an idiot sometimes. haha. Thank you very much! I'm really glad you enjoy it.

Animelover1002 - Can I have a Shinigami too please? :)

Minyadangniriel - I know! The stupid website wouldn't let me log in either. I was not very happy when that happened. I liked your intro, like a movie trailer, haha. It was funny.

LifesABitchToMe - Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!

BlueMoon Goddess - Thank you! L's reaction to her being pregnant makes me sigh. Every guy should act that way! haha.

yuru-neko - Ari is a beautiful name! Very cleaver! I may be thanking you later for that wonderful idea! :) We shall see! Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm very glad you like the story.

rukia23 - He never speaks directly does he? haha, I think it's funny. And yes, little L's sounds absolutely adorable. Thanks again! :) (Getting hair done today! WOOT!)

White Alchemist Taya - She really did. I figured that was an appropriate reaction on her part. Freak out a little, and then come out and say something agreeable to the situation while trying not to freak out even more.

michiyo drops - Stupid sign in thing! But that's okay, I completely understand. I'm very glad you reviewed on this chapter! Thank you very much!

Alice001 - Wow! Thank you so much! It's always so nice to hear that! I hope you continue reading. :-)

Tootsiepop254 - Yes, you make my wheels turn, and for that I am grateful! :) Rylie is VERY much in shock actually. That seemed like a pretty believable reaction I though. haha. OH, and as far as Mello goes, you get a gold star for guessing correctly. More on that later...

Harumi Sohma the Fox Zodiac - LOL! Wow, you had a lot of sugar the day you reviewed! haha.. that was funny. I know what you mean about the OC thing. It's hard for me to write stories without adding another charater to the plot. I like making them up myself. As far as the Fictionally engaged thing goes, rock on fellow L lover... rock on!

Sugar Highness - I honestly have absolutely no idea if Watari can be a girl and boy name. BUT, yuru-neko gave me the wonderful idea of using Ari if it's a girl. That's an option if I take it there... hmm. Thank you so much!

Andrian Rei - Thank you very much! haha, you REALLY want them to live! All I can say is... we shall see! :-)

invisible-gurl - Lol, she did have a funny reaction at first. I'm glad you liked it! Thank you very much!

keeper-of-the-triforce - Hahahahaha, I liked that. I know my story is not a drug, HOWEVER, addiction is bad, and you should probably ask for help. I'm glad you let me know though. Admiting you have this problem is the first step to recovery. Haha, thank you very much! I'm glad you like it so much! That makes me happy! :)

Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0 - I've been weighing the options of boy verses girl as far as which one would be cuter with L. haha, they both are. Anyway, another LONG weekend where I won't be updating. I'm sorry! But I will as soon as I can. Thank you very very much! :)


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: Thank you guys so much for the wonderful reviews! I really do appreciate them! Sorry it took a while longer for me to post this Chapter but I was out of town. I hope you all enjoy!

**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR**

_Lawliet was sitting up in bed, his legs bent at the knees, leaning akwardly against the bedpost as he looked through his laptop to see about more of the Kira murders from the weeks before. Apparently Kira had continued killing after his 'death' as well. _

_Rylie had her arms curled protectively around his waist as she slept. For the past couple weeks she wasn't even remotely close to letting go of him for more than a few minutes, almost like she feared she would lose him again. Lawliet didn't mind, however, since he basically felt the same way. Actually, he loved feeling her curled up next to him that way, even when he couldn't sleep himself. _

_Rylie woke up suddenly, sitting up with her hand covering her mouth. Without hesitation, she quickly got up and ran into the bathroom. Watching surprisingly, Lawliet swiftly stood and made his way over to the door._

_"Are you o-" The door nearly slammed in his face and instantly he heard the sound of her coughing and vomiting into the toilet. "... okay?"_

_"Uh... I think... you were right." She said loudly in between being sick._

_Lawliet opened the door and walked inside. Taking her long hair into his hands, he held it back away from her face. He freed one hand to turn on the sink beside them and run a washcloth under the cool water. He then picked up the glass on the counter, filling it with water as well._

_"I suppose this is part of the process." He said softly, as he kneeled down onto the cool tiles beside her, and gently padded her cheeks and forehead with the washcloth._

_She cringed when she was done, and he handed her a towel and a glass of water._

_"Thank you." She took a sip and sighed. "That couldn't have been pleasant to watch."_

_He smiled, and helped her to her feet as they made their way back into the bedroom of the hotel__._

_"Is it safe for me to assume now that you are indeed pregnant?" Lawliet asked, standing slouched over, his fingers tugging at his bottom lip anxiously._

_Rylie bit her lip and grinned sheepishly._

_"Well, let's see... I am about ten days late, I'm getting morning sickness, and to be very honest if you come anywhere near my breasts right now I might slap you."_

_Lawliet's eyes widened. They had seemed slightly... swollen. A hint of a smile embarrassingly graced his lips._

_"Yes... I... understand."_

_Rylie looked up at him and smiled then. Now that she had time to let things sink in, the idea of having a baby with Lawliet seemed so beautiful in so many ways._

_"So yes... I'm about 99.9 percent sure that I'm pregnant." She said, mocking his percentage deductions._

_Lawliet shook his head, the smile on his face widening dramatically._

_"Yes, I see. That being the case, I will ask Carly to make an appointment with your doctor tomorrow."_

_Rylie smiled again. He just seemed so excited._

_"Okay... Will you come with me?"_

_"Yes." He answered immediately and softly. "Please understand, I have no intention of making you do this on your own."_

* * *

_'Wait, she can see Ryuk? That's not even possible!' _

Rylie watched in pure amusement as Light's eyes went from big to huge when Ryuk took the apple from Rylie's hand, biting into it viciously. She laughed loudly when he did this, seeing as the apple seemed to float in mid air.

"I knew it was you Ryuk!" She exclaimed, having been worried, by some chance, that Light had a completely different Shinigami.

Ryuk froze immediately, looking over at Light who was know desperately trying to get his thoughts together in this situation. He had been cornered.

"Oh... right. She can't see me. Sorry Light!"

* * *

_Lawliet sat nervously in his seat in the doctors office. To keep his identity safe, they chose a doctor on the outskirts of the city that Carly had found for them. Someone who wouldn't be even slightly aware of their situation._

_Rylie looked over at Lawliet as they awaited the results. He was sitting the same strange way he always did, still biting his thumb. Only this time he was rocking back and forth with his wide eyes fixated on the door he knew the doctor would be walking in any minute. Rylie grinned at him. The had figured she would be slightly more nervous about the situation than he was, but that was apparently not the case at all._

_Finally, the door knob turned, Lawliet jumped up out of his seat quicker than she had ever seen him move._

_"It's okay." Rylie told him comfortingly. He looked down at her. She was smiling widely at him and touching his hand softly. "You can sit."_

_He did exactly what she said. Apparently he had also never stepped foot in a doctors office before either, that also adding to his anxiety._

_"Yes.. I'm sorry." He said softly, before crawling back into his chair and hugging his kneecaps._

_They both then watched as the Doctor walked in._

_"Well, we have the results of your blood test Miss Shita." The Doctor said before looking up at the man sitting beside her strangely, and then sitting down himself. "Uh... Who is this young man?"_

_Rylie looked over at Lawliet, forgetting that the odd way he sat and stared probably made some people rather uncomfortable at first glance._

_"Oh, this is my fiance, La... Ryuzaki!"_

_Lawliet actually giggled through his thumb at that moment out of sheer nervousness. Rylie turned and laughed, she had never seen him this way before. It was absolutely adorable how completely out of character he was being._

_The doctor lowered his glasses, looking at Lawliet very strangely._

_"I see... your fiance you say?"_

_Rylie immediately cringed at the way he was looking at him, almost like he was judging him by the way he was sitting, or the dark circles around his eyes. She wasn't sure exactly what had caused the alarm to go off in her head, but suddenly she felt as if it was impossible to keep quiet. She cleared her throat then, immediately grabbing the attention of both the men._

_"Excuse me Doctor, are you examining him or me?" _

_The question caught them both off guard and she noticed the surprised look on Lawliets face. The Doctor laughed nervously then._

_"Yes, I'm sorry Miss Shita. It's just you two seem very dif-"_

_"I'm aware that you were able to see us on very short notice, and I am very grateful for that. However, if you don't stop looking at my fiance like he's an insomniatic monkey I will very quickly take my business elseware."_

_Lawliet squeezed her hand gently, interrupting her somewhat subtle outburst. Immediately she calmed, grinning embarrassingly as his attention turned back to the insufferable Doctor._

_"Is it safe for me to assume that her hormones are causing this reaction?" Lawliet asked, trying to sound as calm as possible. Meanwhile the Doctor's insensitive comments and stares never actually effected him at all, considering he had never cared what people thought about him physically. _

_"I ... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend either of you. Miss Shita, your emotions are extremely sensitive right now as you are well aware. That is indeed because of the changes your body is experiencing at the moment. So yes, in other words... you are pregnant."_

* * *

Light's eyes narrowed dramatically after the initial shock subsided.

"How do you know about Ryuk?" It was pointless to try and deny it now.

Rylie's smile faded into a smirk. She was mocking him now, since it was apparent to both of them that he had been beaten, at least for now.

"You mean he didn't tell you? Ryuk and I go waaay back!" She exclaimed sarcastically.

Light looked at Ryuk furiously.

"That little tidbit would have been helpful."

"What?! Did you really expect me to give that information to you freely? Since when do I tell you anything? You're not even nice to me." Ryuk said before chuckling deeply, and eating the rest of his apple. Ryuk swallowed, then took his Death Note from his belt and touched Rylie on the shoulder with it. Light watched in disbelief, not even sure of what the hell to do next.

Rylie's eyes immediately focused on the large Shinigami, and her smile widened. She folded the newspaper down, unveiling another big red apple sitting in her lap. Instantly Ryuk mouth dropped open.

"I knew I liked you for a reason!"

Rylie looked around to make sure noone would see before handing him the apple.

"Thank you!" Ryuk said gratefully as he grabbed the apple and gobbled it down.

"You're welcome Ryuk." She then looked over at Light, noticing his face reddening. Her eyes softened then, as she prepared her explanation.

"You look like you've seen a ghost Light. That was Misa's reaction too... strange."

"You saw Misa?" Light asked confusingly, though he wasn't really all that surprised after the events that were currently unfolded. Who knew what else this girl had been up to this whole time?

"Yes actually. Well, she saw me through a crowd. Her eyes got wide and she just ran off without even saying hello. It was rather rude of her, don't you think? I wonder if she's written my name down in her Death Note again yet."

It took every last cell in Light's body to stay calm as she continued testing him.

"How do you know about all of this?" He asked, his voice demanding an answer.

Rylie smiled again. It was time to play the role.

"I'll explain everything Light Yagami. But first..."

Rylie stood, drawing back her arm quickly, and slinging it forward so fast that Light barely even had warning before her fist slammed into his cheek.

* * *

__

"It can vary, however, the average amount of time you will have before your pregnancy shows is about five months. Thanks to Helen, your former roommate, it's more than likely that your name has already been mispelled in a Death Note at least once. Thinking he mispelled it the first time, when Light Yagami sees that you are indeed still alive, he will undoubtedly try writing your name down again. It will prove to be extremely unnerving when his attempt fails once again. During that time I will make sure that Aizawa is around in case Light tries to use a different method in killing you, although that's highly unlikely. Light doesn't do anything that puts himself in an inescapable situation. Nevertheless, I will not allow you to be put in any unnecissary danger. I will be renting out the building across the street from headquarters, listening in, and seeing everything that's going on."

Rylie took in a deep breath as she listened intently to what Lawliet was saying.

_"Most importantly, If you can get Light Yagami to misspell your name three more times, you will be completely immune to the Death Note, even when you're not pregnant. That seems to be of upmost importance since there's no way for us to determine what will happen once our baby leaves your body."_

_Rylie shook her head in agreement, remembering the rule Ryuk made her aware of when she had asked about saving someone who's name was written in a Death Note. Apparently there were very few ways to prevent a death... __'The Death Note will be rendered useless if the victim's name is misspelled four times. If a Death Note owner **accidentally** mispells a name four times, that person will be free from being killed by the Death Note.'_

_Rylie was completely aware that the look on Lawliet's face read how much he didn't want her to do this, but he knew it had to be done just in case. Although it was unlikely that she would die after giving birth, there was only a couple ways to know for sure... Wait and see, and try to trick Light into writing her name four more times, or ask a Shinigami. Both of which, involved her confronting Kira._

_It had been a couple days since the pregnancy had been confirmed and Lawliet had been in contact with Near. Arrangements were being made for Rylie's reintroduction to their main suspect. Carly sat beside Rylie, holding tightly to her hand. She was worried that something might happen._

_Lawliet was staring at the computer, making a list of things for Rylie to look at and commit to memory before making the initial contact. Near stood by listening on speaker phone as preperations were being made. All of them getting ready for the big surprise._

* * *

Light immediately stood, pushing the angry girl away. His hand cupping his cheek, and his raging eyes narrowing.

"What the hell?!"

Her smile was now completely gone. She looked over at Ryuk who had stopped laughing. Instead his mouth hung open surprisingly, a tiny piece of apple falling completely off his black lips. He hadn't exactly expected Rylie to strait out punch Light in the face. After the immediate surprise of her actions, Ryuk began laughing uncontrollably, nearly falling to the ground.

"You killed L. That's why I hit you. He did everything for me, he took care of me... However, I suppose it does us both good now that he's gone."

_'What the hell is this girl talking about?'_ Light thought._ 'Does us both good that he's gone? How on earth would she benefit from L's death?'_

Rylie looked up at him with angry eyes. She was trying her hardest to play her part, but another side of her just wanted to hit him again.

"The Death Note you must have hidden in your clothes once belonged to me Light. If L continued on his path in finding Kira, I would have be caught as well."

His eyes widened dramatically before he looked around. Was this girl really saying what he thought she was saying? She once had ownership of Ryuk's Death Note? Then how the hell did she end up being L's assistant? He needed more answers. Suddenly, his eyes caught Aizawa and Matsuda walking out of headquarters. They were waving at him to come back inside. His eyes moved back to Rylie and he sighed, closing them tightly.

_'This doesn't make any sense! What should I do?! Okay, calm down. Misa will surely write her name down. Maybe I spelled it wrong or something. She will just have to be taken care of. It doesn't matter who's side she's on, she's a liability.'_

* * *

__

"Watari invented these wire taps."

Lawliet opened his hand, showing Rylie the tiny mechanisms. She was immediately amazed by their size.

"They are waterproof, and extremely small. Therefore, on the back of them there is a seal that security holds it in place anywhere on the inside of your mouth. The security at headquarters will not detect them, and Light Yagami will never know about them. They pick up the vibrations in your mouth, sending them to this transmitter where your words are translated out loud from loud vibrations into actual words. We will be able to hear your words but not those of Light or anyone else you're speaking with. You will have to rely on your memory for the rest."

Rylie looked up at Lawliet, knowing exactly what he was thinking. She smiled comfortingly then.

"I will be okay. I promise. Besides, the team will be there with me."

Lawliet was glaring at her now. Not that he was angry, but he was very upset about the situation.

"Know that if you are in even the slightest bit of danger, I will come in myself and take you away from there. Light will know I'm alive as well. Do you understand?"

She shook her head immediately, knowing it was his way of warning her, while at the same time being in control of her safety. Of course, allowing Light to know about Lawliet survival would be the last thing she wanted to happen. Not only were Lawliet's knees tucked into his arms tightly, his toes were twidling against his chair like he was having the hardest time sitting still.

"I understand." She assured him.

Near joined in the conversation then, breaking the anxious tension in the room.

_"Mello is undoubtedly on the move. I will have my team try to find him. It will be critical when the time comes that Mello does as we ask. All we can really do is hope that he's agreeable."_

_Lawliet's eyes never left Rylie's. He was very hesitant with this plan. He knew Light wouldn't try anything completely foolish, and as long as she was protected by from the Death Note she should be completely safe. It was actually very crutial considering the circumstances that Rylie be sent in to confront Light. But still, he couldn't help but hate the idea of sending her in like bait, even though that was far from what they had planned._

_"Well then..." He began, standing up from in front of the computer and walking over to stare out the window. "At this stage, I would like to inform everyone to keep a close watch on everything that goes on. That includes any criminal who is killed and any new actions that involve Light Yagami in any way. If anything is shown to prove Light's guilt, the sooner we find out, the better." _

* * *

He was about to stand and head back to headquarters. Somehow he knew he had to get rid of this girl before the rest of the team saw her. Suddenly, Light's phone rang. He opened his eyes to look down at the phone Misa had given him seeing her number pop up on the front. He had made it clear that she was only to call him in case of an emergency. He then looked up at Rylie, who's smile was reappearing slowly. Of course, he knew exactly what Misa was going to say to him once he answered. However...

_'Misa will write her name down! This could be the perfect opportunity...'_

An arrogant smile spread on Light's face, and she immediately knew exactly what he was going to do.

"Go ahead," Rylie encouraged. "Tell her I said hello."

* * *

More Author's Notes: Sorry this chapter didn't really move forward too much. I had to catch you up on a few things. Don't worry though, in a couple more chapters there will be that jump into the future like they had in the series and the manga. 2004 - 2010. But I'm making it more like a year and a half or two years because L lived. Things would speed up a bit, and have to be slightly different. I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing. And before anyone asks, the Death Note rule I used in this chapter is real. If a name is spelled incorrectly by accident four times, then that person will be free from being killed by a Death Note. I'm going to **guess** the story is about 3/4 finished-ish. Yes, I'm still going.. good lord. haha. You asked for it! :)

Harumi Sohma the Fox Zodiac - Haha nice! Yeah, I'd say Light's slightly surprised. I love it. haha. I like A LOT of manga! Paricularly Inuyasha and Rouroni Kenshin. They were my favorites for a LONG time! Right now I'm completely captivated by Death Note. I don't have cable at all so I can't watch any of the series too regularly until they come out on the internet. :( But it's okay. Thanks again!

Spreading Wings - Thank you very much! It's the first cliffhanger I haven't gotten rotten tomatoes thrown at me for. I very much appreciate that. I'm very happy you like it.

-2-Rena-2-Paranoia-2- That's not weird! That's every writer's dream to hear! I'm very flattered. Thank you very much! :)

Hells Twilight - Yes, I love Ryuk as well. He's one of my favorite characters. Thank you very much!

Animelover1002 - My Shinigami just hit me on the head with a baseball bat and ran the opposite direction. I'm actually kinda pissed about this, and thinking about feeding him to my cat. Would that be really mean?? :)

White Alchemist Taya - Wow, best in the Death Note section?? Really? That's pretty sweet! Thank you!

Kufuffelupagus - I'm just FINALLY able to write your name without erasing and going back again. VICTORY! Yea, Rylie's quite pissed at Light and I think right about now she's willing to do just about anything to help catch him. The next couple chapters should be interesting. haha. Thanks again so much! I'm glad you like my responses! I'll TRY not to make too many more shortish chapters.. haha.

Princesa de la Luna - I will keep it up as long as I can! Thank you very much! :)

rukia23 - Yes, very intense. That's the kind of dream you wake up screaming from. I hate that! Actually, I kinda like the way the hair turned out. It's getting a lot of compliments and it's WAY easier to deal with. Thanks for asking! :)

Gem Of The Stars - Haha, yea, I don't think Light would have ever in a million years thought something like that would happen. Thank you very much!

foxattack - Ryuk can have any apple he wants but since she can't see him it would just float in the air and disappear into his stomach. Pretty funny. Thank you so very much!

yuru-neko - OH, Light is going DOWN! haha. Thank you very much!

LifesABitchToMe - Back in action and ready to kick some ass. haha. Thank you!

KazeNoSasayaki2494 - Genius? Hmm... I like the sound of that... haha. Unfortunately, that's not the case at all. But thank you nonetheless! That's flattering! I'm really glad you like the story! Thank you very much!

Minyadagniriel - Anime Convention eh? How was it? I've actually never been to one of those before. Light will reach his end in time, but actually there's a bit left of the story. Thank you very much!

michiyo drops - I know! I thought that was cute too. A nameless lifespan.. haha. Anyway, I'm glad you liked it. Hopefully I will be able to fit more Near into the story later. Thanks again!

Andrian Rei - I think L knows Light better than that. Light never had the guts to kill someone cold blood like that, and he's almost certain that Light wouldn't do that unless he pushed into a corner. But, we shall see! haha.. evil laughter! Thanks again!

xXxshortxXxpsychoxXx - Thank you very much! Yea, I think Light was slightly thrown off! haha. I'm glad you like it!

Andrea Tyler - Actually I had that planned as well! I LOVE the idea of Rylie punching Light. How sweet is that!? Thanks again!

BlueMoon Goddess - Haha, you really like lemons! Maybe in the future I will add another one. Thanks for the well wishes and the awesome reviews! I'm glad you liked it!

hiwatarisgirl - Sweet! I wish I could go to one of those but I don't think they're playing anywhere in my area. :( Thanks again!

Yu- Gi- Ah 2.0 - Awesome! How was the prom?? I'm glad you liked the chapter so much! Thanks for your song list. Very nice! I actually downloaded a couple of them. Thanks again for your amazing reviews! I love them!

jaz7 - We shall see! hehehe.. I'm glad you like this. Thank you so much!

Alice001 - Thank you VERY much! Sorry for the cliffy, but it just worked so well! Anyway, I'm glad you love the story, and I'm very happy you're a wonderful reviewer! Thank you so much!


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: Thanks for the amazing reviews. I really do appreciate them. Everyone seemed to love the fact that Light got punched in the face! That was visually enjoyable to imagine. :) Not too much to say about this chapter right now actually. More notes at the bottom. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!

**CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE**

"Light! Rylie, she's alive! I spotted her today at the pa-"

"Yes Misa, I know. She's standing right in front of me."

Misa gulped audibly, tears filling her eyes. She knew Light wrote Rylie's name in the Death Note, so why wasn't she dead?! A sense of relief and fear washed over her suddenly, being thankful that her friend was still alive, even if Rylie _did_ know about her involvement. At the same time, what would happen now?

Light had been audibly upset. He continued staring at Rylie as he spoke on the phone. This girl couldn't be let anywhere out of his sight until this was over. Meanwhile, Misa awaited worriedly for instructions on what she should do next.

"Have you written her name Misa?" Light finally asked.

Misa's eyes flew open.

"What?! You want me to kill Rylie... again?!"

"Well obviously there was a flaw in the way you spelled her name to me the first time, so yes, I want you to write it this time correctly. I won't tolerate mistakes."

Rylie forced herself to look worried, making Ryuk nearly lose control from his fits of laughter.

"O... okay Light." As always, Misa did exactly what Light asked her.

"Don't do it right away. Wait about three minutes. That will give me time to get back inside and away from the scene."

Finally, he hung up the phone. Instead of laughing out loud from the arrogance of seeing Light walk passed her like he didn't have a care in the world, Rylie continued her worried stare.

"Wait! You're just going to kill me? I'm on your side!" She exclaimed.

Light turned back around to her, and overwhelming smirk gracing his lips.

"Sorry. You're a liability. That's all. Nothing more."

Rylie watched as he then turned and began his walk back to headquarters. Her worried eyes softening immediately, and a smile lighting up her face. She couldn't believe he fell for it. It almost seemed too easy.

"_Well done Rylie." _A voice spoke into her ear.

She smiled after hearing Lawliet's voice. It was comforting to know he was actually mere feet away from her in the building she was standing in front of.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"_Are you feeling okay?"_

"I'm fine... He bought it."

'_Yes, I know.'_

Rylie watched as Light turned back around to look at her once more before entering the building. She immediately dropped her face into her hands, pretending to be crying, and fell to the bench. When she looked up again, Light was gone.

"Self righteous bastard!"

Lawliet frowned, and Rylie heard Carly chuckling slightly in the background.

"_She's not talking about you! Rylie, being pregnant brings out the beast in you love!"_ She exclaimed.

"Yeah, I can't seem to hold anything in as well as I used to." She admitted. "I suppose I'll wait about ten minutes before Aizawa comes outside right?"

"_Yes. He's aware of our plans."_ Lawliet assured her.

Her smile widened then.

"This is actually a lot more fun than I expected it to be."

That statement worried Lawliet a lot more than it comforted him.

_"Yes well, please don't take that as an invitation to turn this into a game Rylie." _

Once inside headquarters, Light sat at his chair, catching his breath from the inconvinient meeting a couple minutes earlier. He smiled at the thought, in just a few more minutes he would hear the sirens of ambulances headed this way. One more unnecissary obstacle out of his way. Although, he also couldn't help but cringe at the inconvienience it caused. He nearly panicked outside. He breathed in a sigh of relief before turning to look at the insufferable Shinigami from the corner of his eyes.

_'Damn Shinigami!'_

The question that lingered in his mind, however, was what made Rylie so special that Ryuk seemed so happy to see her there? He wouldn't happen to love her would he? That would solve a lot of his problems if he could get rid of Rem AND Ryuk, meanwhile getting rid of Misa in the process! That way he would have possession of both Death Notes and never have to worry about a Shinigami writing down his name in their own Death Note.

'_I guess we will find out in about one more minute.' _

One minute passed... then two...

Ryuk still stood silently behind Light. He wasn't turning into dust on the floor yet.

_'Hmm... I suppose that was wishful thinking.'_

"Hey guys, you'll never guess who's back!" Matsuda exclaimed. "And she's totally different!"

Immediately Light felt his heart in his throat.

_'No, it couldn't be!'_

He turned quickly, his pupils dialating as he watched Rylie walking inside along with Aizawa. Her eyes immediately focused on him. A ghost of a smile spread across her lips. As much as she wanted to mouth the words _'nice try,'_ she refrained.

Most of the team simply looked up like they had no idea what Matsuda was talking about.

"It's Eiko! She's come back from England. Apparently Ryuzaki made her wear a disguise. She's barely even recognizable without it!" He told them.

"Oh Eiko, I'm glad you've come back." Mr Yagami said as he walked up to her. "You look... glowing! I'm so sorry about Watari and Ryuzaki. That couldn't have been easy on you."

Rylie smiled at him and bowed her head.

"Thank you Mr Yagami. I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine. I've had time to grieve, and now I want to continue helping the team if I can. Anything I can do to help end this case would be my way of honoring both Watari and Ryuzaki."

Light tried his hardest to not let his eyes show the surprise he felt in seeing her alive again. Instead, he forced himself to stand, walking over to her, trying to keep his cool, just as Soichiro Yagami's son would do.

"It's good to see you again Eiko." He said, hesitantly holding out a welcoming hand. "I'm glad you're back."

Rylie forced a smile, and excepted his hand.

"Yeah, It's good to be back."

He watched carefully as Rylie then walked over to greet Mogi, his mind going off into a million places.

'_Is this girl for real? Maybe she had given Misa a completely fake name before. No, that's not it. Misa has the Shinigami eyes again, she would have noticed that when she saw Rylie earlier today. What the hell is going on?!'_

"Light, why don't you take Eiko up to her old room so she can get settled back in?" Mr Yagami asked him.

Quickly Light snapped out of it and turned to his father.

"Oh... yeah, sure."

Rylie looked over at him quickly, wishing that Lawliet could hear what was going on. She didn't want to stay there!

"Actually, I have a place just down the street. I can walk here. It's just as easy."

Light suddenly had an idea. If this girl was trying to trick him in some way, she would surely do everything in her power to have a way out. That included somewhere else to stay.

"Oh no Eiko, I insist that you stay at headquarters!" Light exclaimed, trying to sound sympathetic. "There's no reason you should have to stay somewhere by yourself. Actually, since Kira killed both Watari and Ryuzaki, who's to say he wouldn't try and get to you. Personally, it would make me more comfortable if you'd let us keep an eye on you for the time being."

He got her. That wasn't part of the plan.

Rylie grinned and nodded, making sure her facial expression didn't give away how nervous this suggestion made her feel.

"Oh... yes, I suppose you're right... Thank you."

* * *

Lawliet sat, listening to Rylie's words, wishing he could hear what Light was saying as well. However, it seemed to be easy enough to deduct what he was saying by the way Rylie responded to him. Light undoubtedly felt extrememly threatened by her presense there. Pretty soon she would have to back off slightly so that he didn't feel completely cornered and try something drastic to get rid of her. Allowing her to stay there a couple nights seemed like the only way to make this work if it was going to be believable... but...

_'This isn't good.'_

Placing his palm against the speaker connecting them to Rylie, Lawliet stared strait ahead in deep thought while he spoke to Carly.

"When you speak to Near, please ask him if his team has found Mello's whereabouts."

Carly nodded and stood. Her eyes were wide, as she quickly made her way to the other room to make contact with Near.

Lawliet's thumb slid across his lip as he stared out the wondow and at the building across the street. If Light did anything to harm Rylie or their baby, he knew he would be capable of killing him with his bare hands.

_'You're playing a dangerous game Light...'_

* * *

"Who are you?"

Rylie looked up at Light as they made their way up the stairs. Aizawa watched from the monitors with careful eyes, being ready for action if the time came.

"As good as it felt to hit you Light, I'm not your enemy." She spoke quietly, so that anyone watching them wouldn't hear. "Why did you try to kill me?"

Light's eyes narrowed. Was she trying to get him to confess? He would have to choose his words very carefully.

They turned the corner into her room. Rylie walked passed Light and inside, sitting her bag down onto the bed. She smiled at first, since obviously noone had been in the room since her and Lawliet. The bedsheets were still all over the place from almost a month ago, sending butterflies through her pregnant tummy. How ironic it seemed. Watari probably never turned back on the monitors or wire taps to this room. There would have been no need.

Finally, she turned back around to face Light as he answered. His eyes were soft and decieving now.

"You must be mistaken. I'm the one who should arrest you since you volunteered the information that you had previous ownership of a Death Note. Just how many people have you killed... Rylie?"

She laughed immediately at the game he chose to play. Of course he would choose the innocent role!

"That's funny Light. Don't think I don't have information to back up what I'm claiming. You forget that you don't know anything about me or my current situation. I was sure your first question would be, how did you escape death after your name was written in the notebook? By being here now and 'helping' the investigation, my priority is to make sure you _don't_ get caught. That way, I don't go to jail along with you. Although, to be completely honest, unlike you, I never killed anyone using the Death Note. And don't worry about this being on tape, Watari turned them off in this room before I left as you're probably aware of by now."

Light's eyes narrowed further. She was right.

"How did you know about Ryuk?"

"I told you already. I had ownership of his Death Note before you. Go ahead, ask him."

Light turned, looking back at the large Shinigami. Ryuk shrugged his shoulders and chuckled.

"Actually yes, she's telling you the truth Light."

"I see... So you're a suporter of Kira?"

It took everything in her to force what she would be saying next, even though there was some truth to it.

"I'll admit that I'm still pretty pissed off that you got rid of Watari and Ryuzaki. I don't support Kira when he kills those who don't deserve to die, although I also admit that I understand why you had to kill them. What I do agree with is the fact that Kira kills people who harm others. You killed Lind L Tailor when he posed as L on television. Even though it wasn't your original intention, I was still grateful that you killed that awful man. He was my uncle, but he did something absolutely terrible and he deserved a heart attack... and more. That's when I first started thinking that a world where Kira judged people may actually be a better one. Men like that deserve to die."

_"Very good Rylie."_ Lawliet spoke softly._ "Stay calm. Remember that I'm still here." _

They both agreed that giving Light facts that were indeed true would be the best bet against him. In case Light actually decided to investigate her claims, she would prove to be telling the obvious truth.

A smirk spread across Light's face. More than likely, if she was trying to manipulate him, she would have strait out told him that she supported Kira unconditionally. He knew If she was telling the truth this could actually work out to his benefit. Still, he had to be hesitant in believing what she said. First and foremost, she would have to prove that she could be trusted. But how could he ask her why she wasn't dead without strait up admitting he was indeed Kira?

"How do I know you're telling me the truth?"

Finally, the question she had been waiting for. She smiled at him then.

"What would I gain from lying to you now Light. I've proved to you that I had ownership of a Death Note."

He shrugged, turning his back towards her so she was unable to read the victorious smirk that overwhelmed his face.

"Why were you working alongside L?"

Turning towards her once again, he glared at her now, making her palms sweat as she fisted her hands. All she wanted to do was beat the living hell out of him. Just hearing _him _mention the title 'L' made her feel sick to her stomach.

"As I told you before, he saved my life, and I won't hide the fact that I had very strong feelings for him because of that. He knew everything about me. He knew of my possession, he knew I never used a Death Note, and he protected me since day one. Now that he's gone I have no choice but to protect myself, which, of course, includes keeping your identity as Kira safe as well. Others may not be as forgiving towards me as L was. Besides... If we're playing twenty questions, I might ask why you were working alongside him as well? Although, there's no need. Of course Kira would want to be front running in his own investigation. Everything played out just as L predicted, all the way down to his death. He suspected you since day one, and the little scene from outside earlier was my proof. You are Kira, Misa is the second Kira. There's not a doubt in my mind. Honestly, I'm a little surprised that it was so easy."

Light simply stood there, contimplating what should be done. Obviously he needed to find as much information on Rylie as he could. In the meantime, he would just have to keep a close watch on her to make sure she wasn't trying to manipulate him in any way. He was foolish before when they were outside. He had taken her for granted, and messed up in a very big way when he asked Misa to write her name down again while she was standing there listening to everything he said. What if she had been bugged by someone? They would have had their proof that easily. Finally he turned back to face her.

"Unfortunately, you're walking a very thin line. I need to be absolutely sure that you can be trusted. Therefore, the information you've given me will have to be confirmed. Also... I need to be assured that noone else is listening to our conversation."

Rylie's eyes widened initially before they narrowed. She knew exactly what he was wanting her to do. She could tell by the way he was looking at her at that moment. The only way to prove she wasn't bugged was to show him. Rylie bit the blood from her bottom lip so as not to scream at him as she thought of what Lawliet's reaction would be if he knew that Light was asking her to strip off her clothes to prove she wasn't wired. She took in a few deep calming breaths, but then looked at him again. That was it! The arrogant, teasing smile on his lips was all it took.

"Did you swallow bleach as a child?!" She exclaimed suddenly, throwing Light completely off guard. "There's no way I'm taking my clothes off in front of anyone, including you!"

Across the street Lawliet immediately stood. His eyes were huge, his teeth grinding into the tip of his thumb. Of course Kira would suspect Rylie was bugged. Why hadn't he been prepared for this? Thank goodness for Rylie's very angry hormones! Light's head would be on a platter by nightfall if he made her do this. His hand immediately covered the speaker again.

"Carly, call Mr Aizawa!"

* * *

Ten minutes later, Rylie made her way back downstairs, _fully_ clothed. She sat in the same chair she always used when she was helping Ryuzaki. It was oddly different sitting there again now, and actually a little bit lonely without him next to her. It hadn't been a full day yet and she still missed him.

Thanks to Aizawa calling Light back downstairs, Rylie was able to avoid his strip search for now. However, her little outburst made things a bit more difficult for her to prove he could trust her. Lawliet continued to look after her no matter where he was. She was sure he was sitting in a chair, just staring at his computer blankly and listening carefully to everything she said through the transmitter. Every once in a while he probably sipped his cold coffee and took a gigantic bite of the strawberry shortcake she made for him before she left. Eventually she would teach him to make it himself without stopping halfway to make love on the kitchen counter, but for now she just had to lock him outside while she did it herself.

A silly grin spread across her lips while she was in deep thought about their most recent naughty escapade earlier that morning before she left. Who would have thought "L" would be such a sensual person, not that she complained one bit. Actually, being pregnant seemed to jumpstart her eagerness to be with him as much as she possibly could, strange but true. No doubt they were physically exausting each other! The funny thing was, _that_ was quite possibly one of the farthest things from her mind when they first met, but now... whew! She knew she probably should have more important things on her mind right now, including the fact that Kira was in the room with her and probably contimplating how to get rid of her as soon as possible. Yet for some reason all Rylie wanted to think about was Lawliet's hands. The minute his hesitant hands wanted to eagerly and fully touch her, she never wanted the talented things to stop. Then there was his mouth, and the way he kissed her, and his eyes...

_'... That little trick he has with his- Good lord Rylie! When did you become such a pervert! Snap out of it!'_

Rylie looked up slowly, hoping noone on the team was staring at her when she came back into the moment. No doubt they would have thought she was insane. Thank goodness everyone else looked as if they were all in their own little world as well, including Light. He was in too much deep thought about what was going on, contimplating his options as far as Rylie goes, to be concerned with much else. Suddenly, her mind took a turn back to the strawberry shortcake... and she was hungry... Very hungry!

"Hey guys.." She turned around, watching as they all looked up at her. "Are you hungry? I'm starving!"

Immediately Matsuda stood.

"Do you want me to go get you something to eat Eiko?" He asked eagerly.

Rylie grinned. How strange it was to be called Eiko again!

"You don't have to do that Matsu. I can go get us something." She told him politely. She was actually hoping to talk freely to Lawliet for a minute since she was unable to do so while inside headquarters... That was until Light abruptly stood.

"I'll walk with you."

His eyes observed her reaction thouroughly. She wanted to scream, yet her calm features never faultered.

"Good." She told him, trying her hardest to keep her smile. "You look a little flushed actually Light. The fresh air will do you good."

Once outside, they walked silently for a while, both knowing exactly what the other one was thinking. Light's eyes were narrowed as he stared strait ahead. His legs moved swiftly, making it hard for her to keep up with him. She was so hungry now that she was feeling sick to her stomach.

"Listen to me carefully." Light finally spoke. Rylie's eyes focused securely on the ground in front of them as they continued walking. "The point is, I don't trust you and I probably won't. You say you're a supporter of Kira, therefore, the minute you do anything to betray me, I will kill you. Immunity or not, I don't need a Death Note to make sure you're not a burden to me anymore. Do you understand?"

Rylie couldn't help but laugh at his threats. He was taking her for granted again, as he often did with most women. Did he really just freely confess everything? Too bad she wasn't tapped to hear _his_ words!

"You won't kill me Light."

Being thrown off completely by her confidence, he suddenly stopped, and she turned to look at him.

"Like you said, you don't trust me. For all you know I have a team of people following me around, watching to make sure nothing happens to me. You'd risk everything if you killed me, because you really don't know anything about me except that I've have been involved with both sides. That alone puts you in a very akward position. Therefore, even though you don't trust me, you can't really do anything about it can you?"

His eyes flew open.

_'Dammit! Who is this girl?! She's right. Everything about this situation drives me to a dead end. For now I don't have a choice but to just let things unfold. If she proves to be faithful I can use her to my advantage. On the other hand, is she does betray me, worst case scenario, I kill her and hope for the best.'_

She smiled as they began to walk again. Lawliet was probably pretty impressed right about now.

"The way I see it, now that L is dead you have no reason to be here except for your own benefit. If you're afraid that your involvement will land you in jail then your presence here is understandable. The only thing I really need to worry about is if you hold a vendetta over what happened to Watari and Ryuzaki."

"Don't worry Light," She began, knowing she would end her words with a lie. "Your swollen eye helped a lot with that. Now... we're in the same boat."

* * *

Lobster Tempera never tasted so good. For being such a small girl, everyone watched in amazement at the fact that she finished two full plates of food in one sitting.

"Wow, you really were hungry." Matsuda commented, immediately hoping she didn't take it the wrong way.

She smiled and licked her fingers clean.

"Yeah, I... hadn't eaten since yesterday morning." Another lie. She actually had a huge breakfast that morning, and a piece of the strawberry shortcake before meeting Light.

Unfortunately, because of morning sickness, and the baby who apparently already had Lawliet's eating habits, the food didn't seem to stay with her very long. Aizawa grinned, since he was the only one in the room other than Rylie who knew the real reason for her eating so much.

"What made you want to come back and help Eiko?" Matsuda asked her as he took her plate, and sat down on the couch beside her.

"Oh thank you." She said, being slightly caught off guard by him asking. She turned, noticing Light's attention was on the computer screen and their conversation was private. It didn't really matter, but it made her feel slighlty more comfortable to not have her guard up completely at the moment.

"Well, there's a lot of reasons. Mostly because of what happened to Watari and Ryuzaki. But also things I see on a daily basis. Even today, when we went and got the food, the man taking our order asked a little boy his name so he could call it when his food was ready. But he was too scared because his mother had threatened him that Kira would punish him if he didn't do what he was told, and he had forgotten to do his chores before leaving the house."

Matsuda's eye were wide.

"Wow, that's crazy... I... I never really thought about it that way before."

Rylie nodded.

"Yeah." She said solumnly "... crazy."

Immediately the though of their baby growing up that way entered her mind, and she looked over at Light from the corner of her eye. Hopefully Lawliet and Near were coming up with a good plan to catch Kira once and for all before things got completely out of control.

Rylie had noticed on their extremely uncomfortable walk back to headquarters that it had started getting dark outside, and she was getting nervous about having to stay the night there without Lawliet. As obvious as it seemed, it was actually the last thing she expected she would have to do. Rylie's attention turned towards Light when his phone rang. Judging by the loud scream on the other end that everyone in the room could hear, not to mention the way Light's face cringed, it had to be Misa. When Light stood and walked to the other side of the room, Rylie quickly got up and made her way over to Ryuk. He was sitting indian style on the side of the desk.

"Ryuk, I know you can tell already that I'm pregnant." She began. Ryuk immediately chuckled.

"Well yeah. It's kinda funny. You're having L's baby. Haha, Light would be delighted!"

Rylie couldn't help but smile at his sarcasm.

"Please tell me, since my name was written in the Death Note, am I still going to die after I give birth."

Ryuk took one look again at Rylie's lifespan and smiled.

"You know I will never tell you how long you have left." He teased.

Rylie sighed and turned to make sure Light was still busy before facing the Shinigami again.

"I know that Ryuk, but I just need to know if it's part of the rules. Will I die after I have my baby? Please tell me. I will give you like twenty apples tomorrow."

"Oooh. Fine, I won't tell you what your specified lifespan is but it should be okay to let you know a little more detail about the rules. Don't worry about it. The Death Note is rendered uneffective after the time period specified has passed." He assured her. He watched as her face lit up and chuckled again. "I expect those apples first thing in the morning."

* * *

"Mello's whereabouts are still unknown." Carly told Lawliet as she walked back into the room.

Lawliet covered the speaker once again.

"I see. Thank you Carly."

She sat down in the chair beside him and bowed her head towards the ground.

"How is she?"

Lawliet sighed heavily.

"The probablility is high that Light Yagami is making this quite difficult. However, it seems the only one Rylie cannot fool with her acting skills is me."

Carly couldn't help but chuckle.

"I see. That's good... Near informed me that he has a plan."

She looked up to see Lawliet taking a sip from his warm sugary tea before his attention turned to her again.

"... I understand. Please continue."

Carly took in a deep breath.

"Near is setting up a meeting with the president of the United States to discuss what's being done about Kira. He needs to know if you want to keep the fact that you're 'dead' a secret or to let the president know."

Lawliet stared down into his cup of tea, thinking momentarily before answering.

"Yes, of course... Tell him the real "L" is no longer in that position. That's what I _want_ them to think. I have no intentions to continue being L after this investigation is finished. In fact.. yes.. tell them I'm dead. It's a definite possibility that my being in the shadows once again may be of some value to this investigation. There's no need to inform anyone of my survival... not yet. As a matter of fact I find it may be absolutely _crutial_ that noone else knows."

Carly nodded.

"Of course. Also, Near wanted me to make you aware that he will be leading a group that is currently in the process of being formed... It's called the SPK..."

* * *

More Author's Notes: So this chapter was long! I made sure not to make the cliffy too bad this time. Light's own confidence lead him to be so careless in the beginning of this chapter when he assumed Rylie would die after Misa wrote her name again, since he_ thought_ he had made the mistake of mispelling her name the first time. Don't go too hard on me for writing him that way, because, as smart as Light is, I'm thinking since he doesn't even have the slightest clue that she could be immune, he would have no reason to believe she wouldn't die after her name is written correctly. At least that's how I'm trying to make it come across. Also, if the wire taps could have read what Light was saying he would have been caught. Unfortunately, they can't... haha. I believe I will be writing a few more chapters before the jump. Then things get REALLY interesing! :) Where the hell is Mello?? haha. We _may_ get an appearence from him in the next chapter... :) Also, the SPK is **beginning** to be formed slightly prematurely. It won't be **fully** formed for a while though. Now you know why I made Near and Mello slightly older. Sorry if this chapter was a bit slow. It's leading up to something kinda big. BTW, I really want Misa to kick Light's ass...

OH, one more thing, I may have guessed the length of this story a bit prematurely. I have a lot of things planned so it may be longer than I orginally expected. Also, I _may_ not be updating **quite** as quickly as I have been. I don't want to write it too fast like I have a deadline. That may not end up so well. Not that I won't at least put out a chapter or two a week though! Just don't think I'm giving up if I don't put out daily... haha, "That's what she said." (Corny laughter fills the room)

Kufuffelupagus - HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Did you get what you wished for?! :) Very exciting! I hope you have a great time!

Harumi Sohma the Fox Zodiac - Yes, Light getting punched was one of the highlights of the entire story! :) I'm glad you enjoyed it!

Minyadagniriel- That sounds so fun. I want to go! And yes, I definitely will incorporate certain events that are of upmost importance to every fangirl reading this story. I think I would get hate mail if I didn't write about the baby coming. :) I'm glad you had fun! Thank you!

rukia23- Rylie's getting feisty now that she's all hormonal. I kinda like writing her this way though. It's alot more fun than writing her depressed and sad. That just made me want to cry. I hope you're feeling better! If not, get well soon! Also, about the shampoo thing, I've done that already... haha.

BlueMoon Goddess - I'm sure Rylie will get another chance to hit Light. She enjoys it way too much to stop now. haha. Very cute suggestions about the baby btw!

Tootsiepop254 - I loved that she punched him too! So fun! L is very nervous about the baby. He's excited as he can be at the same time, but I think I'm trying to write him like he's just really concerned about what will happen in the meantime. More than likely the idea of an actual healthy baby won't hit him completely until he actually sees it for the first time. Or maybe when Rylie starts to show... hmm.. we shall see! Thanks again!

animefreak8292 - Wow! Thank you so much! I haven't heard that it should get an award so I'm extremely flattered right now. However, there are so many good stories out there. Getting an award for this one would seem a bit unfair.. haha. And yes, I don't think any of us would mind having L's baby.. haha. Thank you so much!

Gem Of The Stars - Ryuk is so much fun! He just kinda goes with the flow and laughs his butt off. I love writing scenes with him in it. Thank you very much!

hiwatarisgirl - I agree. Light freaking out makes me laugh. haha. Thanks again! :)

Sarimia - I'm so glad you let me know how much you enjoy the story. I'm very happy that you chose to read it! How cool is that?! Thank you very much! I really hope you continue reading and letting me know what you think. :)

KazeNoSasayaki2494 - I read that in my Manga 13 too, but I chose to opt out of that part. I don't know why though... hmmm... ANYWAY, thank you very much! haha.. still not a genuis!

Spreading Wings - Thank you very much! I think everyone liked the fact that Rylie punched Light in the face. I know I felt better after that. haha. Thanks again!

White Alchemist Taya - I know! That would suck! I don't think I can be that mean though so you won't have to worry about that. Wow, that's the first time I've given something big like that away. haha. Thanks again!

michiyo drops - YES! Socked in the face! Like a breath of fresh air! Thank you very much!

-2-Rena-2-Paranoia-2- Haha, by the time I'm done I don't know if you'll want a sequal. This story is so long already! But thank you very much! That shows how much you're enjoying it. I love that!

LifesABitchToMe - I know, I wanted to jump up and scream while I wrote that part! Take that you little #! haha, Light's getting his! Thanks again!

foxattack - I figured since she kicked Mello already she can kick Light later... haha. Thank you so much! I don't even know what I'm going to do with myself once I'm done this story since it's so frikin long! haha. There's still plenty to go though. Thanks so much for the song suggestions! Very helpful!

yuru-neko - Hmmm... I don't think Mello will ever conciously do anything Near's asks him. haha. As far as Matt goes, I honestly haven't even decided that far with him yet. He doesn't have quite as big a role as everyone else right now. But he will be joining the cast again pretty soon. :) Thanks again!

Andrea Tyler - Yay! Cookies! They are like my apples! mmmm... Thanks again! haha

Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0 - I loved the song suggestions! Particularly the Avril Lavigne one. That song is pretty frikin sad actually! :( It worked PERFECTLY for Rylie. Very nice! I'm glad you had fun at your prom. That's awesome! Thank you very very very much! :)

invisible-gurl - Rylie's getting hormonal! haha. It's funny. Thanks again!

Alice001 - I'm so glad you liked it! Thank you very much! And I have to agree that the Rylie/L moments are my favorite to write. They are going together really well now. Very fun! I will keep updating as soon as I can. :)


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: More action in this one, and some reappearences of some favored characters! :) Once again, thank you guys so much for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy!

**Another limey warning!**

**CHAPTER TWENTY SIX**

"Has any progress been made with Rylie?" Carly asked, walking into the room with a tray of sweets and another pot of coffee.

Lawliet sat in the same position he had been in for the past 24 hours, staring blankly towards the window.

"Mr Aizawa assured me that the cameras and wire taps in her room had been shut off. Last night she slept safely locked in her room."

Carly nodded and sat down, pouring Lawliet another cup of hot coffee.

"Now, having said that, I've come to realize this isn't going to work." He said suddenly, and insistently. Carly immediately stopped pouring to look at him.

"What do you mean?"

He sighed heavily, picking up the cup in front of him and placing nearly a handful of sugar cubes inside.

"Well, to be quite honest, the only _logical_ reason she is there is so we can make sure of her survival. We can't sneak good wire taps into headquarters so there's no way to actually catch Light's confession. Now that the Shinigami has confirmed that Rylie won't die after giving birth, it seems very inappropriate."

Carly narrowed her eyes at him.

"You don't think she can help?"

Lawliet took a sip of the hot coffee, and cringed before quickly sitting it aside.

"Hmm, if you're implying that I suggested Rylie is inadequite to the task in any way, then no. I don't remember saying anything like that. What I said was it's inappropriate. I understand her vendetta but she doesn't need to be put in a situation like this anymore. We will wait until she is ready so as not to put any unwanted pressure on her, however, judging by her tone as we spoke last night, it will happen very soon."

Carly nodded in understanding. Actually she strongly agreed with Rylie being as far away from Kira as possible.

"Actually, I have some news... We've found Mello."

* * *

A week passed... Things were tense, but Light seemed to accept the idea that Rylie _could_ be on his side, as strange as it seemed. He had checked her background and everything that she had told him proved to be the truth. However, he still didn't understand that no matter how many times her name was written in his or Misa's Death Note she never died. As much of a burden as it was for her to show up again, there wasn't much he could do about it.

The investigation team was busy watching the news on television when Rylie stood quickly from her chair, covering her mouth as she ran into the other room. Everyone turned to look at one another curiously, and Light's eyes narrowed.

"Umm.. Is she okay?" Matsuda asked worriedly.

"She's fine. She told me the food she had this morning made her feel sick." Aizawa assured him rather bluntly. "She's a grown woman, and she can handle herself. What's really important right now is, why the hell has this investigation seemed to come to a stand still now that Ryuzaki is gone?!"

Aizawa was getting pretty fed up with the entire situation. He knew the truth, that Light was Kira, and there wasn't a damn thing he felt he could do about it. No matter what happened it always seemed like Light was one step ahead of everyone else. Matsuda then turned to look at him like he was ashamed for asking in the first place.

"Yeah..." He bowed his head towards the ground. "I think you're right. It's not going anywhere and people are still dying."

Mr Yagami cleared his throat, catching everyone's full attention as he walked into the room.

"It seems everyone is expecting answers from 'L' as to why Kira hasn't been captured yet. Apparently his death was kept secret after all."

Rylie was about to walk back into the room when she heard what Mr Yagami said and stopped just around the corner. Hearing everyone talk about Lawliet like he was dead again seemed to be taking it's toll.

"Wait! Ryuzaki had said that if something happened to him that he wanted Light to take over the title of 'L' remember?" Matsuda exclaimed, standing up with excitement.

While Light secretly smiled, Rylie was getting angry.

"I don't know. It just wouldn't feel right." Light told them, as he turned his chair.

_'Wouldn't feel right my ass!!' _Rylie's blood was boiling. He played so innocent that she almost had to run to the bathroom again. It was rediculous listening to his faked sincerity when he didn't mean a single word of it. '_And to think, everyone except me and Aizawa actually believed that he gave a shit about L!'_

Rylie knew her face was beet red. She couldn't just waltz in there yet, so she waited, and continued listening.

"It's true Light," Mr Yagami said as he walked up to his son, placing a fatherly hand on his shoulder... another action that made Ryie's stomach churn again... "You're the only one who thinks like Ryuzaki did. You're the one who's best fit for the job isn't that right Aizawa."

Aizawa squinted his eyes and looked up at them after rubbing his forehead with his tired fingers. He had to calm down and not allow everyone to notice how bad things were beginning to get to him. Taking in a deep breath, he finally spoke.

"Yeah... That is what Ryuzaki said." He said simply, meanwhile refusing to elaborate this into a lie. Of course he didn't think Kira should act as "L." That would be exactly what Light would want to happen.

"So we're agreed. Someone has to do it Light." His father told him.

Rylie cringed and closed her eyes tightly, trying to hold in the rather irritating hormones that were now telling her to scream as loudly as she possibly could. She forced herself to calm down as she opened her eyes and touched her stomach lovingly. '_Holding things in like this couldn't possibly be good for you could it?' _She thought sweetly, amazed at how maternal she really was beginning to feel all of a sudden. It had been a full week since she had seen Lawliet and every time she had to face Light, she felt overwhelmingly angry. She was beginning to realize how now just wasn't the time to mess with this whole Kira ordeal for the sake of their baby. _When mama isn't happy... _Finally, she just allowed herself to breath and walked back into the bathroom again. She closed the door behind her, and locked it. Turning on the faucet, she allowed the cool water to run soothingly through her fingers before cupping the water into her hands and splashing her face. As water began dripping down her chin, she reached over to grab a towel next to the sink and dried off before looking at herself in the mirror. Her eyes lingered there for a minute as she took notice of how she was... tired.

"Lawliet?" She spoke softly, knowing the transmitter would pick up even the slightest vibrations in her voice.

_"Yes?" _He answered.

"... I want to come home."

A hint of a smile passed over Lawliet's mouth. He hadn't wanted to force her into anything and was now extremely happy to hear her request.

_"Where is-"_

"_**You**_ are home." She answered immediately, listening intently at the silent pause. Finally she heard what sounded like a relieved sigh.

_"... Yes, of course... I understand... I want you here as well."_

* * *

That very afternoon Rylie, along with Light and Aizawa, were making their way to pick up lunch down the street from headquarters. Rylie suddenly took notice of Ryuk's complaining about passing a fruit stand chocked full with juicy red apples and them not stopping to get him any. She laughed when she heard his disappointed groans and stopped to run over to the teller.

"Thirty apples please!"

The man's eyes widened as Rylie pulled out the money to pay for them. She could hear Ryuk's pleased ooh's and ahh's from behind with each beautiful apple that was dropped into the large bag. Meanwhile, Light stood with his arms crossed, waiting impatiently for them to finish. Before Rylie had the chance to pick up the large bag, Aizawa picked it up first, giving her the look that she knew read _'You can't carry anything heavy!' _

She smiled at him then.

"Thank you Aizawa."

"I don't see why you feel the need to get so many!" Light said smugly, although chuckling to hide the fact that it annoyed him greatly. "There's still a few apples left at headquarters."

Rylie rolled her eyes as they started walking again.

"Do you even know Ryuk? They'll be gone in five minutes! If you want to get on a god of death's bad side then be my guest. As for me, no thank you!"

Ryuk laughed loudly then.

"She has a good point."

Suddenly Aizawa stopped walking. He began looking around somewhat frantically.

"Do you hear that?"

There was a very faint sound of screaming and screeching tires in the distance. Light's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah... I hear it."

Everyone around them froze as well as the sound got closer and closer. There was a young man in front of Light who suddenly turned around, knocking directly into him.

"Excuse me."

Rylie watched intently as the young man then walked by her, grinning mischeviously, and nodding his head very slightly in her direction. Ryuk took notice and looked down at Rylie who was holding a tiny piece of paper towards the Shinigami. Ryuk's eyes widened as he read her words.

"Huh?!"

He noticed the hint of a smile that she flashed his way before stepping up to the two men she was with.

"Something's wrong! What's going on?" She exclaimed, sounding panicked.

Suddenly everyone around started screaming as the crowds scattered, a large van sped carelessly towards them. Immediately Aizawa pulled his gun, dropping the bag he had in his hands.

"My apples!" Ryuk exclaimed, watching as they fell to the ground.

The tires suddenly twisted and the van turned sharply, coming to a screeching hault directly in front of them.

"Stop!" Aizawa yelled. "Get out of the van!"

Suddenly the back door flew open. Rylie screamed when she felt someone pushing her from behind, slinging her forward and into the back door.

"Eiko!" Aizawa exclaimed as Light gasped loudly, running towards the van without questioning it.

"HEL-"

Before there was even time to react, the door slammed shut in Light's face, and the van sped away hastily.

Immediately Aizawa lowered his gun and was on the phone with headquarters. There were too many people around to open fire. Light's eyes were now huge.

_'Rylie was just kidnapped!? This isn't good! What purpose would anyone have in taking her unless they knew something?' _

Thinking back to the small paper Rylie pointed his direction, Ryuk couldn't help but chuckle softly at the look on Light's face.

_'Goodbye for now Ryuk.' _It read.

Of course this was all planned out. Light had a tendancy to misjudge females. Suddenly though, Ryuk lost his sense of humor in the situation as his attention turned towards the ground.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. "Someone pick up my apples!"

* * *

"Shit, you didn't land on your stomach did you?"

Rylie looked over at the familiar young man with the same colorful striped shirt and goggles on his head. She nodded gratefully.

"No Matt. Actually I landed pretty comfortably thanks to you."

He sighed out of sheer relief as he settled into a comfortable sitting position against the side of the van.

"Good. I was afraid 'L' would kill me!" He exclaimed, watching as Rylie began checking her pockets to make sure everything was still there.

"Not this time precious." He assured her.

She smiled sarcastically.

"Yeah, I appreciate that."

She took notice of how he pulled out a cigarrette from behind his ear and stuck it in his mouth. Immediately Rylie grabbed it and threw it out of the drivers cracked window. She then turned back towards Matt and glared at him, pointing at her still flat tummy.

"Pregnant!"

"Ahh, indeed!" He exclaimed, not used to being around anyone in her condition before. "My apologies beautiful."

Rylie rolled her eyes and grinned as she turned her attention to the driver of the van. He had yet to say a word and his narrowed eyes focused soley on the road in front of him. His leather glove cladded hands gripped tightly against the steering wheel, as Rylie wondered what she did that may have upset the emotional teenager this time. However she would admit, his presense, although bitter, was oddly comforting.

Finally, they pulled into a large underground parking garage beneath the building located just across the street from headquarters. Matt quickly jumped up and opened the door. Stepping outside, he held out his hand to help Rylie down.

"Careful."

"Oh, thank you."

She accepted his hand, but felt immediately that if people began treating her like a porcelain doll, she may lose it again. Reminding herself of their good intention however, she let go of the thought. Instead she focused once again on the driver of the getaway vehicle who was walking passed her at a rather swift pace.

"Mello!" She exclaimed.

He stopped in his tracks and turned his head to the side to look at her from the corner of his eye.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"... Yeah." Was his simple response.

Immediately he continued walking again, making Rylie's eyes narrow.

"What the hell crawled up his ass!?" She exclaimed. Quickly she covered her mouth with her hands, knowing Mello probably was still within hearing distance.

Matt laughed and she turned to see him removing the lisence plate and putting another in it's place. A cigarrette was now lit and hanging from his mouth as he spoke.

"Actually I think it's you."

Her eyes narrowed again.

"What the hell did I do?"

Suddenly Rylie's phone went off in her pocket before Matt had the opportunity to answer her. She grinned from ear to ear when she looked at the number on the front. Matt smiled and shook his head, returning his attention back to his previous task as she answered the call.

"... I'm here... Be patient! I'll be inside in five seconds!" She said excitedly before bolting towards the doors leading inside.

Quickly, she hung up the phone as she walked inside the large building. Immediately she made her way into the room Lawliet said he'd meet her in. Unfortunately, she was once again greeted by Mello's hateful glare instead. She sighed heavily as she stared back at him, her eyes narrowing dramatically.

"How about you tell me what I did to you to make you feel the need to look at me like a prick?!" His eyes widened as she continued her rant. "In case you didn't get the memo, L's alive! Your reason for hating me in the first place doesn't hold up anymore, so what's the deal Mello?!"

He raised an eyebrow and suddenly she noticed a ghost of a smile twitching at the corner of his lips. Rylie felt strangely intimidated by this new look, and slowly her face dropped as she realized something else... Was he... infatuated with her? Suddenly, she felt eager, welcoming arms surrounding her waist. Before she responded, she took note of how Mello's expression immediately returned to an angry glare.

_'Oh shit!' _She thought. _'He's infatuated with me!'_

Finally, those arms turned her around and she was suddenly facing the very excited grin on Lawliet's face. She couldn't help herself then. Immediately an overwhelmingly large smile spread across her lips and she quickly jumped into his embrace.

"How are you feeling?" Lawliet asked as they pulled away and he lead her by the hand into the room along with Mello.

"I feel much better now."

She looked at Mello out of the corner of her eye. Unfortunately, he basically betrayed how he felt with the look she got out of him a minute earlier.

_'Hmm... well this is awkward.'_

"Tell me Mello, did Matt succeed in aquiring anything of value to the investigation off Light Yagami's personal belongings?"

Rylie's eyes widened. Of course he stole from Light...

Just then Matt entered the room, smiling and holding up what looked to be a wallet in the air by his middle and index fingers. As he leaned against the doorpost, his eyebrows raised sarcastically.

"You think Kira will be mad at me?"

* * *

"What! Eiko's been kidnapped?!" Matsuda exclaimed, as he paced nervously around the room.

"Did either of you get a good look at the captors?" Mr Yagami asked. His eyes were still narrowed but filled with surprise.

Light was still overwhelmed by what happened. That was the last thing he had expected. This wasn't good! She knew too much.

Ryuk stood behind Light, sulking over all those beautiful, delicious apples wasted and scattered over the sidewalks. Light hadn't even bothered to save one of them!

"The one who pushed her into the van... we saw him." Aizawa told them. He was bend forward, his hands supporting him against his knees, still out of breath from running back to headquarters.

"Good. We need a sketch of him. I've already gotten a dozen cars on the road in pursuit of the vehicle." Mr Yagami explained.

Meanwhile, Light's eyes were slowly widening as he reached into his side pocket.. and then his front pockets.

_'Where... he took my...'_

"Dammit! My wallet!"

* * *

"As you're probably aware Mello, it's in the best interest of our child."

"So you're delaying your investigation because Rylie's pregnant?!" Mello asked angrily.

Lawliet sighed. Why did it seem like they'd had this conversation several times before?

"Well.. yes! However, I will still be in touch with the investigation. My communication with Mr Aizawa will be open and I will be aware of any progression that is made. With yourself and Near working on the investigation as well, my presense is more important elseware. Surely you understand."

"I understand that you are not the same person I knew before L!"

Lawliet's eyes narrowed, and soon he was glaring at the young man.

"If you're suggesting that because of my personal feelings in the matter, my priorities have changed, then yes... you're absolutely right. Furthermore, if your also suggesting that I'm being greedy because my family is more important to me than personally being able to execute judgement on Kira at this particular time, then once again, you're absolutely right. With the information I've given both yourself and Near on this incident, you're both perfectly capable of handling things on your own until the timing is appropriate for me to return to the investigation. Actually... tell me Mello, if your mind is set on catching Kira on your own, as you so plainly stated before, then what exactly are you trying to acheive by arguing with me in this matter?"

Mello instantly turned away from Lawliet's stare.

"Nothing... You're right. I'm sorry. Do as you wish... I will not try and stop you anymore."

At that, Mello motioned for Matt to follow him as they made their way towards the door. Rylie's eyes widened and she ran up to Mello. As awkward as it seemed, she didn't want him to just leave with things so unsettled.

"Hey wait!"

He turned to her slowly, his face showing more disappointment now, then anger.

"Thanks for... you know... kidnapping... me."

_'Wow, that sounded weird...'_

He nodded, but said nothing more as he turned back around and walked out the door.

"Later!" Matt said, following closely behind him.

When they were both gone, Rylie shut the door and turned back around towards Lawliet. He was grinning at her shyly from the corner of his eye, a look that made her heart skip a beat since it reminded her of the way he looked at her after their intense kiss coming out of the rain. She giggled like a child before shaking her head, and clearing her throat.

"Before you give me that look, we have to talk."

"Ahh, I see." He stuck his hands in his pockets and strolled over to the two chairs in the corner of the room. "And yes, I agree... please sit."

She did as he asked, but was finding the words she wanted to say difficult to release when all she really wanted to do was jump him. Again, she cleared her throat, making Lawliet grin from her hesitance.

"To start, we should probably discuss whether Light gave you any indications as to what his next steps would be. If we are going to be somewhat absent from the investigation for a good part of the year, Mello and Near should know everything we can tell them."

Rylie smiled. A good part of the year? That was certainly a sacrifice, but she was happy that Lawliet was willing to do that for the wellbeing of her and the baby.

"Actually, other than when he was interrogating me, he rarely even spoke to me. He did pretty much confirm without a doubt that he was Kira, not that it was actually a question. But I guess that's not solid enough proof since we don't have any recording of it."

Lawliet bit his thumb, hugging his knees tightly to his chest.

"I see... Unfortunately, word of mouth from a single person won't do anything unless it's the words of a suspect giving a full confession." He sighed then. "I suppose my successors will have to figure out the next step on their own."

"Speaking of successors-" Rylie started immediately.

"Oh, there's no need to explain Mello's behavior. It's merely a crush."

Rylie's eyes widened. It surprised her that he was actually aware of this, although she knew it shouldn't have.

"Rylie, keep in mind, although it completely baffles my mind how unaware you truly are at how rediculously beautiful you are, you present much more to the table than that alone. So, does it surprise me that Mello would harbor an unyielding attraction to you? No, in fact, I predicted something like this would probably happen."

Rylie's face turned blood red, and she chuckled embarrassingly.

"If you say so Sherlock!"

Apparently, judging by her tone, she now had a very hard time accepting compliments. Lawliet looked at her curiously. She was laughing and obviously flattered, yet she seemed somewhat irritated.

"Pregnant women are very strange." He commented innocently. She scrunched her nose at him as he smiled. "No offense."

"Oh god, I know!" She exclaimed, still chuckling as she threw her face into her hands. "One minute I'm completely calm and composed, and the next I feel like I want to bite everyone's head off. That's why I couldn't stay at headquarters. It was just too much, and I was getting too upset."

"Yes... I understand. That's completely natural."

Lawliet stood then, walking up to her slowling and bending down to his knees in front of her. He then tooks her hands, pulling them away from her face. She smiled as he raised her head up by the chin, using his fingertips so that her eyes met his. He leaned in to kiss her sweetly on the lips.

"Please be aware that Carly is currently making preparations for us to return to Wammy's House." He told her before gently lifting her head farther to trail soft kisses down her neck. She bit her lip and closed her eyes in response. He then stopped, taking the hem of her shirt in his hands as he continued talking.

"Mr Aizawa has been informed..." She lifted her arms in the air, smiling as he gently tugged her shirt up and over her head. "... to let me know if anything absolutely crutial to the investigation takes place.. Could you please stand?" She chuckled and did as he asked, allowing his eye level access to begin unbuttoning her jeans. "Thank you... As you know, right now, you and our child are of upmost importance, so we cannot allow you to be in any harms way."

Once he finished with the buttons, he slowly pulled down her jeans, revealing a rather enticing pair of lacey red underware. She watched humorously as his eyes lit up and a grin peaked against his lips.

"I like those." He said simply, and very excitedly.

She laughed and stepped out of the jeans that were bunched up at her ankles.

"So you want to stay at Wammy's House until the baby is born?" She asked.

He lovingly kissed her bare stomach before standing and leading her by the hand over to the bed.

"We can certainly make other arrangements if that's not agreeable to you Rylie."

"No, that's good. I'm glad I can go back there this time with you." She assured him as she pulled his ever present white shirt over his head.

"Ah, good! Then I should probably inform you that Roger intends to marry us in the next few days."

Rylie, who's hands had been busy unbuttoning his jeans, suddenly stopped. Her eyes widened and slowly a huge smile spread across her lips. She watched as Lawliet began digging in his back pocket and mumbling softly.

"Now where the... Ah, here it is."

He pulled out a small box and held it in his palm, watching as she immediately began squirming with excitement for him to open it. He couldn't help but laugh at her reaction.

"So this..." He opened it slowly. "... is for you."

She squeeled, jumping into his arms excitedly. When she pulled back he took her hand, placing the beautiful ring on her finger. She held up her hand, admiring the ring, unable to contain her adoring smile.

"It's perfect Lawliet."

He smiled genuinely.

"Considering it's the only material possession I have left of my birth mother, I'm very happy to hear that."

Her mouth dropped open as she looked up at him again. She cupped his face in her hands softly.

"... Lawliet..."

He smiled shyly as she pulled him to her, kissing him deeply. When she pulled away her hands began traveling down his chest.

"It seems you like it."

She laughed, her hands continuing there journey to the rim of his pants.

"... I love it. Thank you Lawliet."

Without hesitation, he took her into his arms. Their lips met as he kissed her thouroughly and carefully lowered her onto the bed. After kicking off his jeans, he climbed on top of her, being careful to not be too rough. One at a time, he pulled the straps of her bra over her shoulders, kissing the flesh hidden beneath them. It felt so good to be back in his arms, and soon she was using her feet to eagerly slide his boxers down his hips. He smiled against her shoulder, reaching his arms underneath her as she arched her back, allowing him access to unhook the back of her bra. He looked at her adoringly then, slowly pulling away the remaining fabric, and revealing the extent of her arousal. He then leaned down, very gently cupping the curves of her breasts in his anxious hands.

"Careful please." She told him softly.

"Ssshhh... I'm going to kiss them better." He responded playfully.

She giggled and squirmed slightly as he did just as he said. Suddenly she inhaled deeply, throwing her head back when she felt his mouth gently close around her most responsive area. Meanwhile, his hand traveled slowly down her stomach, stopping occasionally to tickle a sensitive spot. She squirmed and laughed. A yelp came from her lips again when he slid her panties to the side and stopped to look at her lovingly.

"Now..." He began, his voice soft, as he raised back up to her, positioning himself between the smoothness of her thighs. Her eager legs welcomed him as they curled around the small of his back, and he kissed her softly. "... let me help you relax."

* * *

More Author's Notes: Yes, more mush... I couldn't help myself! Don't you love Matt and Mello? I love them.. :)The next chapter is a highlight of the story... just so you all know. That's all I'm saying!

silenceinthedarkness- Now I'm hungry too! Thank you! I'm glad you were entertained. :)

White Alchemist Taya - Don't you just love it when Light gets upset. Hahaha... very nice. Thank you!

Kufuffelupagus - Sparklers! No way! That would make the cake nasty.. :( I'm glad you had a nice time though. Not too much going on in the last chapter but I had to show how Light responded to Rylie. More action in this one though. :) To this day, every one of my friends still uses "that's what she said." I swear I hear it at least once a day, and it's become habit. haha.. you're mom jokes! That was a good one. :)

animefreak8292 - Thank you VERY much! I really do appreciate hearing that! Hopfully, my story continues to live up to that reputation! Thanks again!

NekoGuyFan - Wow, thank you so much! I'm very happy to hear that you like it. I have to admit I really love Rylie too. She's a fun character. L would be a good daddy! And how cute is that anyway?? I'm glad you've been inspired! Haha. thanks again!

princesa de la Luna - Thanks again! I appreciate it!

Andrian Rei - Mello is back! :) And he will return again! :) Thanks again!

LifesABitchToMe - I love that Rylie is so hormonal and pervy right now. It's great! haha.. Thanks again..

Alice001 - Yes, I love Rylie. She so fun right now. Twins actually entered my mind, but we shall see.. haha, she is eating alot because the baby has L's apetite. Thank you so much!

yuru-neko - I will SO join the battle! Where the heck is my tire iron?? :) Thanks again!

Bloodied Sand - That just makes me happy! I'm really glad you enjoy the story so much! Also, that's very interesting about the zodiacs. I really didn't know that. Thanks for the info! :)

foxattack - Haha, I know what you mean. I got worried that people would think, "No way! Light's smarter than that!" He IS a genius, however he was totally caught off guard so he wasn't thinking strait. haha... something like that. Thank you so much for the song suggestions too. They're awesome!

-2-Rena-2-Paranoia-2- Haha, glad you liked the joke. I couldn't help myself! And yes, Rylie should definitely make cake as often as possible! haha.. thanks again!

hiwtarisgirl - I almost wrote Rylie just throwing things and getting pissed off at everyone but I think I wanted to take it way too overboard. haha, it would have been hilarious though. Thanks again!

Andrea Tyler - Thank you! I'm trying to update as often as I can. And I agree with you, if I were Rylie, I would have a dresser keeping the door closed just in case. haha, thanks again!

Tootsiepop254 - I grew up with 7 very close girl cousins who now all have babies so I'm judging her hormones by what they experienced, haha. It's pretty funny. I have a feeling Matsu won't be so glum forever.. winks but we shall see! Thanks so much!

Harumi Sohma the Fox Zodiac - My story highlights your day?! That's awesome! Thank you so much! :)

Yu-Gi-Oh 2.0 - Don't you just love pregnant Rylie? She's so fun! Matt and Mello returned! Woohoo! Thanks again so much!

KazeNoSasayaki2494 - Yes, I love hormonal Rylie. She's very fun to write this way. I want another cookie please... :)

invisible-gurl - Everyone seems to love hormonal Rylie! haha.. I agree though, it's fun. Thanks again so much!

rukia23 - Haha, yea, the bleach thing kinda just popped in my mind and I pictured Rylie yelling that. Seemed like a good idea. I'm glad you like your hair! My bangs are at the annoying, in your eyes faze.. grrr... Thanks again!

BlueMoon Goddess - Well, I guess I could have mde it to where Light was caught pretty quick but it would end the story where I didn't want it to end so I made them keep going.. haha. Thanks again!


	27. New Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: I'll be extremely honest, I had a moment where I nearly decided to not write this chapter, and simply explain the events little by little in upcoming chapters instead. However, I knew if I did that, you would all probably hunt me down and bury me alive in a sealed casket. :(Therefore, not writing this one didn't really seem like an option anymore. Besides, I promised! It is **A** highlight in the story after all! Sorry I didn't go into too much detail with the time period gap here. It's just highlighted becuse I feel like too much of this stuff right now would take away from the rest of the story. Enjoy and expect fluff. It's almost **entirely** about L and Rylie. L will not be acting quite as L-like as normal due to the fact that he's not involved fully in an investigation and instead his attention is on Rylie's wellbeing. In other words, he acting more like a husband and a daddy than a detective for this chapter. Haha, cute... Don't get too used to it though... the next chapter is the big jump, and things eventually start getting dark once again. Don't worry, I'll try to mix in some humor and fluff during that time as well. With Kira still around and Mello's little infatuation, among other things that have yet to happen, L and Rylie can't be in complete bliss _forever..._ can they? :-)

So remember, this chapter is mostly just skimming over things. Please don't expect full out details.

Sorry if I'm giving out too many sex innuendoes in this one (not that that's particularly a bad thing right?!) I've been feeling pretty pervy since the ending of the last chapter... haha. I know a lot of you are wanting a really good lemon, and I'm not going to say that's completely out of the question for a later chapter, just not this one. This one needs to focus more on a rather big event. :)

**CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN**

_"Did I ever relate to you the story of when I was put in charge of watching some of the younger children at Wammy's for a day.. including yours truly?" Carly asked as they boarded the private plane, meanwhile pointing her finger relentlessly in Lawliet's direction._

_Rylie's face lit up dramatically._

_"No, you didn't. Please continue!" She said excitedly._

_"Oh good! Let's get settled first, and I'll remedy that once we take off."_

_Lawliet walked down the isle to their seats, attempting to ignore the girl's converstion altogether, but was failing miserably. They were far too loud. Of couse, since there weren't any parents to take care of the job, Carly would have some sort of embarrassing story for his fiance instead..._

_He looked over as he sat, after freely giving up his window seat so Rylie could see the city lit up at night from the sky. She was having some trouble finding the other half of her seat belt. He grinned and stood in front of her, digging into the cushions beside her hip. She looked up at him, raising an eyebrow in his direction and biting her bottom lip. He shook his head and chuckled, knowing exactly what that look implied._

_"I fear I've come to a rather disturbing conclusion that you are indeed trying to kill me."_

_She laughed, watching as he pulled her buckle out of the seat cushions with just two dangling fingers, and connected it around her waist. When he sat back down, he turned and kissed her cheek before whispering softly into her ear._

_"Now.. having made you aware of my suspicions, I will let you know when the bathroom is unoccupied."_

* * *

About five months later...

Lawliet opened his eyes, his pupils moved back and forth through the room, taking in his surroundings. He was lying on his side, facing the wall as his beloved wife slept safely facing him in his arms, her bangs tickling his adams apple. Little by little he had allowed sleep to overcome him since he'd come back to England with Rylie just over five months earlier. It hadn't actually been his idea, however. Rylie insisted that he at least **try** to sleep a couple hours a night because he would surely need it after the baby was born. In order to keep her crazy emotions in check, he reluctantly agreed. Actually, her hormones had calmed considerably in the past couple of months. She seemed so peaceful now, so completely calm and happy. Of course her mood effected Lawliet's as well and he now found himself smiling... a lot... something he rarely did before she came into the picture.

It had been five months to the day since Roger married them. The ceremony of course involved the children and gaurdians at the Wammy's House, but that was all. Lawliet felt very uncomfortable at first. He spent the majority of his life in secrecy, avoiding most human contact at all cost. That day, being the center of attention made him feel rather uneasy... Until Rylie walked out... Then, _she_ was the center of attention, and rightly so, in his opinion. From then on, his concentration was so completely focused on her that he really didn't care who else was around. He never thought he'd get married to anyone, not since becoming 'L,' not in a million years. Yet, there they were...

* * *

_"I was fourteen at the time, and Mr great detective here decided he was going to go searching for Pickles. Pickles being a very large, marmalade colored cat who had been MIA for several days..."_

_Being unfortunate enough to be the one tucked in between the two chattering girls, Lawliet simply slouched down in his seat, sipping his tea as Carly continued._

_"I got into so much trouble when Watari got back to the orphanage and Lawliet was nowhere to be found. Apparently, he was bright enough to distract me by bringing it to my attention that Charlie Broling was standing outside in the hallway. Of coure, being fourteen, and having had a crush on Charlie since I was.. well.. born, I was out in the hallway making a fool of myself within a matter of seconds. Meanwhile, this wild haired boy slipped outside to solve the case of the missing cat. By nightfall, the entire population of Wammy's was scaling the woods looking for him."_

_Rylie chuckled, slithering a hand around Lawliet's neck, as he continued snubbing their conversation. So far this story fit him perfectly, and she loved hearing more about him as a child._

_"It was the one and only time I have ever seen Watari lose his cool. He was a trainwreck trying to find the lost boy. The police had gotten involved and everything. Come the next morning, after crying my eyes out all night, feeling it was my fault that we would never see him again, I walk into the library. Low and behold, there's Lawliet, sitting quietly in this big fluffy reading chair, not a care in the world. He was reading a book with Pickles curled up asleep in his lap."_

_Rylie laughed loudly._

_"But he solved the case!" _

_Carly smiled, and raised a single eyebrow._

_"Of course he did! He also nearly gave about twenty middle aged guardians, and a poor helpless fourteen year old girl a heart attack. The real kicker is **where** he found the cat."_

_Rylie saw a smile twitching on Lawliet's lips. Apparently, he very much enjoyed this part of the story. _

_"The cat had crawled up underneath some ripped material on the underside of one of the children's beds. Lawliet crawled under the bed and poked at her for a while until she came out... along with three tiny kittens. Somehow, he went completely undetected by anyone because he just hung out there under the bed, taking care of them for a day. So, the entire time he was still inside the building. I yelled at him when I walked into the library and he just looked at me with those big eyes, and held a silencing finger against his lips. I could have killed him. It wasn't until I walked closer that I realized there were kittens sleeping in his lap as well, and then I just melted. Of course he didn't get into trouble after that."_

* * *

Lawliet smiled when he felt Rylie nuzzling her nose against the front of his neck as she slept, her tiny baby bump resting comfortably against lower abdomen. Having gained barely five pounds so far, the doctor they had started seeing insisted, although Rylie seemed healthy, that she eat more. Lawliet admitted that she stayed very small, but he could hardly believe it himself. Even to him, it seemed like she ate constantly! Also, to his dismay, sweet foods were disappearing left and right in the Wammy's House. However, Carly, being an extremely kind person by nature, was always on top of things when it came to restocking both of their favorite foods. Apparently the baby was already a smart one. He took all the food for himself and used his brain power to burn all the calories she was consuming. That's what Rylie believed anyway, since that was always what Lawliet had said his reason for staying thin was.

Pregnancy suited Rylie beautifully in Lawliet's opinion. Just recently, the miracle of it all seemed so captivating to him that often he found himself just staring at her like she was part of the greatest mystery he'd ever had the priviledge of taking part in. The idea that the two of them, together, had created an actual life was just so puzzling and extraordinary, he could hardly believe it. Just over two months to go, and he would be holding that new life in his hands...

Interupting his thoughts, he felt a slight nudge against his lower adbomen.

"Umm... Rylie?"

"... Hmm?" She responded, barely audible, and still in the half awake daze.

"It seems Watari wants to fight with me."

Rylie grinned sleepily, squinting her eyes open, and inhaling his scent deeply as she squirmed slightly in his arms. She yelped and laughed when she felt the baby kicking again.

"Good lord! He knows your fighting style already!" She teased.

* * *

_"Near is on his way to the United States as we speak." Roger told Lawliet as they walked into his office. After their grueling thirteen hours in the air, Rylie was sleeping soundly in their room._

_"I see. Has the organization been formed?" Lawliet asked. He sat down in front of Roger's desk, taking his knees into his chest and griping them with both hands._

_Roger shook his head and sat down as well. With his shoulders resting on his desk, he entagled his fingers together, holding his fisted hands in front of his mouth._

_"Actually, he's being sent there to help hand pick FBI agents that will make up the SPK. He's following very closely in your footsteps Lawliet."_

_Lawliet bit his thumb, and stared down towards the ground._

_"Yes, I see. Tell me Roger, what do you suppose would happen if I continue to allow this case to remain open until after Rylie gives birth?"_

_Immediately Roger smiled._

_"I think you should try and avoid those thoughts until that time comes L. Have faith in your successors. They've been taught well."_

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Lawliet asked softly, pulling Rylie closely into his arms.

She scrunched her nose against his neck.

"Honestly... I REALLY have to pee!"

His eyes widened with amusement.

"Hmm, yes, thank you for sharing this important fact."

She chuckled, kissing him quickly on the cheek before wiggling out of bed to run to the bathroom, and slamming the door.

"Any news from Aizawa?" She asked loudly, her voice echoing off the enclosed walls of the bathroom.

Lawliet sat up, slipping on the clean pair of jeans that were folded neatly on the chair in the corner of the room.

"Nothing. It seems the investigation isn't moving forward, just as I suspected would happen actually." His eyes narrowed at the thought. "Light Yagami undoubtedly made sure of that."

He stuck his hands in his pockets, slouching forward as he walked towards the bathroom door. Since he had expected some sort of a reaction on her end and was given none, it seemed to him that the conversation ended rather prematurely.

"Arrre you okay?" He asked, not quite expecting the delayed response that he received. He leaned his ear against the door to listen, but heard nothing. "... Rylie?"

* * *

_Lawliet's eyes were huge as he watched his very new wife, clad sexily in pale pink bra and underware, stick her very **un**pregnant looking belly out as far as she could in front of the bathroom mirror. She was poking at it lightly like she was trying to communicate with the child inside. He smiled when she turned towards him suddenly, having felt his eyes on her like a bird to his prey. She smiled back._

_"What?"_

_He chuckled and shook his head. _

_"It appears you're slightly intolerant over the waiting period of this process." _

_She laughed and ran over to him, jumping on the bed beside him playfully._

_"Why do I feel like I need a dictionary every time you open your big mouth?" She teased, as she straddled his hips and leaned her body down towards him. She stopped directly in front of his face and kissed him softly. "I'll have to keep kissing you so you'll just stop talking altogether won't I?"_

_Lawliet ran his fingers through her soft hair and smiled._

_"Mmm yes... yes you are."_

* * *

Nearly knocking Lawliet to the ground, the door to the bathroom suddenly flung open and he jumped back. His eyes were huge as he watched her intently. One hand curved against her belly, the other hand was holding her steady against the door frame. What caught him by surprise the most was the look on her face, and her shallowness in her breathing.

"... Baby... I'm fully aware of how calm you are by nature... and you're probably going to scare the hell out of me if you don't continue practicing that trait after what I'm about to tell you..."

Too late, he already knew what she was going to say. The evidence was on the floor behind her.

"... I... I think my water just broke."

In a heartbeat he was at her side, helping her walk over to the bed.

"Just breath. Everything's fine." He assured her. In reality, he knew he himself was also on the verge of panicking.

She sat, immediately cringing and grabbing tightly onto the bedsheets, holding in a scream as her first contraction suddenly hit.

* * *

_Rylie made her way down the halls at Wammy's House headed towards the large kitchen downstairs. Watari was pissed at her today. He wouldn't stop kicking! Apparently he was an emotionaly eater too, because she was starving! She was now more than five months along, and a few days earlier they got the news that it was indeed a boy she was carrying. Lawliet literally wouldn't stop smiling._

_"Good morning Mrs L!" A teenage girl shouted from down the hall as Rylie walked up, snapping out of her hunger daze._

_She laughed. Ironically, it was the first time anyone had called her that. _

_"Good morning Taylor." She greeted back._

_"Do you need help with anything?" The girl asked, as Rylie walked by._

_"Oh no, thank you though. I'm fine. Just hungry!"_

_She was in deep thought as she continued her journey passed the young girl and towards food..._

_Being married to the greatest detective in the world was very interesting. Most of the time, he was on his computer looking up information about the Kira killings, but that didn't bother her. Whenever she needed him in any way he was there in a heartbeat, and he always remembered everything she said in detail, even if she couldn't remember herself. As annoying as that was at times, she was grateful. Everyday, he did something completely out of character just to make her smile. Once, when she was in a terrible mood, he lightened it dramatically by ordering a pizza for her using an insanely humorous and slightly unintelligent sounding surfer dude accent. She didn't stop laughing for an hour. Even through her worst mood swings, she could never stay mad when he was around, he made sure of that._

_Actually, being away from the investigation and focusing a little more on the life they were building together, she felt a lot like she was still dreaming..._

* * *

"Just breath Rylie. Everything's going to be just fine." Carly assured her as she lay down in the hospital bed. It had been a little over an hour since the contractions began. Rylie was grasping tightly onto Lawliet's hand.

"Why is everyone telling me to breath!? I damn well know to breath!" She exclaimed. Her eyes shot open when she realized what she just said. "I'm sorry Carly!"

Lawliet's eyes widened dramatically at her sudden insane outburst.

"Don't worry love! You have a get out of jail free card to be a bitch for the time being." Carly told her while smiling widely.

Rylie tried to smile back at her but suddenly, her mood switched from irritated to terrified.

"Isn't it too early?!" She asked worriedly. From the look on her face, she was obviously panicking. "My stomach is too small! That means, the baby is too small! He isn't ready yet!"

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that question Rylie. Please calm down." Lawliet said, trying to sound as composed as his nerves allowed him. At the moment, she was not helping. Of course he knew it was too early, over two months too early in fact.

"You're the genius!" She exclaimed, not necissarily intending it to sound as mean as it actually did.

Lawliet frowned, looking up at Carly. Right now he felt as if he was grabbing at strings for reassurance that things were going to be okay. All Carly could do was shake her head, trying to silently assure him that Rylie didn't mean it that way.

When the contraction passed, Rylie took in a deep breath and turned to look at Lawliet. He looked... scared out of his mind.

"I'm sorry." She said weakly as a tiny tear escaped from the corner of her eye.

Lawliet picked up a towel, padding around her face gently to wipe away the sweat droplets that had begun to form across her forehead.

"Yes, I understand. Please don't apologize. I realize you are adament that you don't want to hear this, however you keep holding your breath. It's absolutely necissary that you breath my love."

The door to the room then opened, and the doctor walked inside, picking up her chart to take a look.

"It seems this little guy is rather anxious to meet you in person my dear." He said. The soothing tone in his voice immediately helped to calm the tense atmosphere in the room. "Now, hopefully we will be able to stop your labor, and postpone the birth for at least another couple weeks. I know it's hard, but just try and relax."

* * *

_Lawliet walked into his and Rylie's room, searching for his wife. He was very unpleasantly surprised to find her in the bathroom, sitting on the corner of the bathtub, facing away from him. He knew immediately when she didn't turn to look at him that she was upset. He walked in slowly, kneeling down on the cool tiles in front of her as he noticed the redness in her eyes. She had been crying. He raised his hand to her face, pushing a small group of stray hairs behind her ear, before wiping her tear stained cheek. Still, she didn't look at him. _

_"... It seems that even when you're in a state where most people look like a complete mess, you still manage to bring me to my knees." He told her sweetly, watching as a hint of a smile curved at her lips. Unfortunately, that brought on a new wave of tears soon after. He reached over to the vanity, picking up the box of tissue and bringing one softly to her cheeks to wipe away these new tears. "Why are you crying my love?"_

_She took in a deep shaky breath and reached down to her stomach._

_"He... He always kicks... everyday... But... But I... haven't felt him kick... since yesterday."_

* * *

Five hours since the contractions started...

"I'm afraid our atempt at postponing the delivery isn't working out as well as I had hoped." The doctor told them. "However Rylie, you and the baby are doing just fine. He's certainly small, but he's very healthy and _nearly_ fully developed. We just have to watch his lungs. We will continue to monitor your progress and I'll be back in to check on you in just a little while. Remember, there's no reason you should be afraid as of yet."

Lawliet squeezed Rylie's hand gently, silently assuring her that everything was still okay.

"Yes. Thank you." He said to the doctor.

He turned away from him and back towards Rylie. She looked so afraid, so fragil at that moment. Yet, she took him by complete surprise when she grinned at him softly. The doctor had now left the room and Carly was in the waiting room with a few of the other guardians from Wammy's House.

"Maybe we shouldn't have had sex so often." She teased quietly. "That may have brought on early labor."

He couldn't hold back a chuckle at how random that mood swing was. Not two minutes ago she was yelling at him for being the bastard that did this to her.

"Ah, so my deductions proved true. Pregnant woman **are** very strange." He teased back.

Her smile widened at him considerably. She was thankful for the fifteen minute time gap between contractions where she could finally act like a normal person instead of... well... someone in labor!

"Are you scared?" She asked him.

"Oh yes." He answered immediately, unable to hold back the nervous chuckle in his voice. "However, there's no doubt in my mind that everything will be fine. Try not to worry my love."

* * *

_"Well, this is no good. I will have to punish him for worrying you." Lawliet said, reaching his hand up to her stomach, and pressing on it firmly._

_She gasped, her eyes widening immediately when she felt it... He had kicked Lawliet's hand! He grinned up at her sweetly, watching as her face instantly lit up, and she jumped into his arms._

_"I'm sorry! I'm just being paranoid aren't I?"_

_His arms wrapped around her back lovingly, and he chuckled against her shoulder, letting out a huge sigh of relief._

_"Yes, I admit my casual reaction to your news was a lie, however, please don't apologize. I understand how unnerving that would be. However, if you wouldn't mind, please come to me the next you're troubled so I can help you."_

_He felt her shake her head in agreement against his shoulder, taking in another trembling breath._

_"Okay..."_

* * *

Thirteen hours since contractions started...

As the nurses prepped Rylie for a c-section, Lawliet pulled the coverup over his head. His hands were shaking and sweating profusely as he forced on the pair of latex gloves the nurses had given him to wear in the delivery room. He had never been so scared in his entire life. The baby wanted out... now! Unfortunately Rylie hadn't dialated enough for this to be possible, so an emergency c-section was the only option they had. For the first time since Lawliet had been with Rylie, her wellbeing and the wellbeing of their child was being put in someone else's hands. This was not something he was very happy about.

Quickly, he walked towards the room. Rylie was lying down, a large curtain draped just above her stomach, and a small chair was sat down beside her just for him. His job was to try his best to keep her relaxed, and unfortunately... tell her to breath.

Relief washed over Rylie as she looked over at Lawliet standing in the doorway. He was wide eyed, observing the commotion in the room. The look on his face betrayed how completely lost he felt. Although her entire body now felt completely numb due to the heavy dose of pain killers she was given, she outstretched her hand towards him, wiggling her fingers frantically. It was extremely unnerving for him to walk inside those doors. As much as wanted had to be there for Rylie, he wasn't in control this time. Swallowing heavily, he quickly walked over, taking her eager hand in his, and sitting down at her side. He took note of how her breathing was heavy and frightened.

"Baby.. I... what if.."

She was panicking again.

Immediately, he was brushing her forehead with his hand softly.

"Ssshhh... Please calm down. I'm here. Just focus on me."

She took in a deep breath and shook her head as a small, nervous tear escaped the side of her eye.

"Okay."

"Does anything hurt?" He asked softly, trying to think of anything at all to say to comfort her.

"No. I don't feel any pain, just pressure." She told him. Finally, she felt herself relaxing slightly as he continued brushing her forehead. "Talk to me please."

His bundle of nerves were caught in his throat and he felt almost like words may be too difficult at the moment. However, swallowing again, he forced himself to smile at her sweetly.

"I'll tell you something that you may find interesting..." He began. A hint of a smile twitched against her lips as she stared at him intently.

"What is it?"

"Well... I had a dream about you and our baby last night."

Rylie smiled then. Lawliet never dreamed, considering her rarely slept.

"Really?"

"Mmm yes! Apparently, he will have my hair, and your beautiful green eyes."

She laughed, being completely infatuated with him at that moment. She knew it didn't matter to him how he felt, as long as she was okay. Her grip tightened against his.

"And did he have long fingers like you, or short ones like me?" She asked softly, the painkillers taking a toll on her heavy eyelids.

He smiled genuinely then. Before he could answer, however, the doctor interrupted.

"Okay, Rylie, it's time. You will feel some slight pressure okay?"

Rylie's eyes flew open and she gasped, squeezing Lawliet's hand fiercely. Yet, she never looked away from him. Immediately he leaned down, closing the small gap that seperated them. His heart was pounding, as he continued talking.

"His long fingers were wrapped around yours tightly. It seems he never wanted to let you go."

Tears streamed down her cheeks now, but she was smiling at him.

"I'm... scared."

"No, don't be afraid. You're doing amazing." He assured her before gently kissing her forehead. He had never silently prayed so hard...

"... I love you Rylie."

Suddenly, the sweet sound of a newborn baby's cry filled the room...

* * *

_"Why is it you never had kids of your own Watari?" Lawliet asked. _

_The middle aged man looked up from his desk at the young, wide eyed fourteen year old boy staring at him questionably. His very dark, untamed hair sprawled out wildly around his face. He hadn't slept well since he had come to Wammy's House over four years ago, leaving him looking slightly worn and pale. Although Watari's heart was with every child at the orphanage, this one in particular he felt a special bond to. His question had surprised the older man. In actuality, to him, Lawliet **was** his son. Still, he answered those inquisitive eyes honestly._

_"... Well, I suppose it's because I was too busy with my inventions. I never found the right woman, or at least I was too preoccupied to notice if I had."_

_Watari took note of the way Lawliet shook his head, almost like he was agreeing with him._

_"Some of us are just not meant to find love." Lawliet concluded. Watari knew immediately that the boy was not refering to just him. Maybe it was because the girls at the orphanage payed him little attention, but already, living out his life without the pleasure of fully experiencing this emotion was something he had prepared himself for. Watari smiled however. Somehow, deep down he knew that wouldn't be the case._

_"You see Lawliet, fortunately for me, I now have dozens of very intelligent children to occupy my time. That's exactly what I wanted! Romance may not have been my top priority, but I'm far from living my life without love."_

_For the first time since the death of his parents four years earlier, Lawliet smiled, making Watari very happy._

_"I see... I suppose since I am to be L, I will not be allowed the priveledge of experiencing this romantic love as well. Something of that nature is not intended for a detective who instinctively has a hard time trusting anyone."_

_Watari chuckled then as another thought entered his mind._

_"Just wait my boy. One day, you'll prove yourself wrong, and make me a grandfather!"_

* * *

Lawliet's wide, shocked eyes focused securely on the tiny life being placed in his very hesitant arms without his specified permission.

"Uh.. I don't.. think.. I don't.."

"Ssshh, it's okay." The nurse assured him. "Just hold his head."

For one of the first times in his entire life, Lawliet felt utterly unsure of himself. The baby was placed in his lap, and his long thin fingers gently curled around the back of his very wobbly head. Did babies even have bones?! He was actually afraid this tiny human was going to crumble and break in his hands. His heart had never beat so furiously in his life, as he stared down at his son. So what now? Was he supposed to rock him back and forth? Was he suppose to tickle him? Poke him? Why was he wrapped up so tightly? Was he not supposed to touch his skin? The great detective felt like a complete moron for he was utterly clueless... until... He watched curiously as the tiny hat on Watari's head slowly slid down into his closed eyes.

Lawliet grunted. That was no good. Using his thumb and index finger, as he always did when touching any material object, he carefully pulled the hat above his sons eyes. Very thick black hair peaked through the bottom, taking Lawliet by surprise. Watari had his hair. That's when it happened...

The infant squirmed, his mouth opening as wide as it possibly could, as he took in a deep yawn. Slowly then, he opened his squinty eyes.

A warm, completely overwhelming and foreign feeling entered the pit of Lawliet's stomach. He felt his throat tighten and suddenly, he couldn't hold back a chuckle when those very green eyes met his very black ones for the first time. He had been so scared, so completely focused on what would happen to Rylie that this was the first time he allowed himself to really realize... he was a father.

That feeling in his stomach rose into his chest, and the unfamiliar sting in his eyes had returned. He held out a long finger, very gently touching his sons cheek, and feeling that overwhelming baby softness for the first time.

It seemed so strange. He was laughing when he felt a wet stream of tears crawling slowly down his cheeks. It was a feeling he couldn't possibly describe, as his tense hold softened dramatically on this tiny new life. After watching his father for a bit, Watari yawned once again, and closed his eyes, being completely unaware of the effect he was having on everyone around him.

Lawliet slowly looked up. A very warm smile passed over his lips as he observed Rylie's glazed eyes staring back at him lovingly. It was strange to think back. Nearly a year and a half had passed since he saved her from those overzealous under cover cops. He couldn't believe how much things had changed, how much they'd gone through. Now, she lay beside him, staring at him adoringly as he held their child. She had just gone through hours of contractions, gotten cut open and stitched back up. Her long hair was wet and sticking to the sides of her flushed face. She was completely exhausted, and rightfully so...

But god, was she beautiful to him at that moment...

* * *

Back in Japan...

Light took over as 'L,' just as he planned. After a few months passed and having no leads, the team eventually had no choice but to move on, giving up their own search for Eiko, and handing the rest over to the police force.

Nearly two years passed. Still, Kira hadn't been caught. Near was now leading the SPK organization from their headquarters in the U.S. Mello however, _seemed_ to be MIA...

Unfortunately, the task force received word that Director Takimora of the NPA was kidnapped. This time, however, the captive made contact with his demands, in exchange for both Takimora... and Eiko...

* * *

More Author's Notes: And baby Watari has arrived... :)

By the way, this chapter was really REALLY difficult to write for some reason, so I hope you all liked it. Also, just because so much time has passed, doesn't mean L hasn't been collaborating in some way... :) Sorry for not elaborating more on the wedding. You can throw things at me if you have to, but no tomatoes please.

Minyadagniriel- Oh no, don't apologize! I'm glad you got to review this time! :) And I know what you mean about Ryuk and the apples. That was one of my favorite parts of the last chapter. Him and his apples could be an entire story on their own. Lol.. Thanks again! By the way, how do you like the new apt??

Princesa de la luna - Awesome. Glad you liked it! Thanks again!

foxattack - Actually, if you're having a normal pregnancy, sex is considered safe during all stages. So, they can get it on as much as they want! haha.. That's what my pregnant friends have said anyway. I choose to believe that's the case b/c it's more fun that way. :) Poor Ryuk! He wants more apples!

Animelovr1002 - Okay, so my cat ate my Shinigami, and now I want a new one. Hopefully this one won't be so rude... :)

Hentai-Goddess - Thank you very much! I look forward to writing a lemon in the future.. :) Yes, lemons are good!

xXxshortxXxpsychoxXx - I would LOVE to punch Light even though I completely agree with you, he IS hot! haha.. Still, I can't allow myself to like him! Grrrr.. Thanks so much!

iceangel3.o - Thnk you! I love L and Rylie. They are very fun to write. I'm glad you enjoyed it.

KazeNoSasayaki2494 - I LOVE COOKIES! haha.. thank you so much!

LifesABitchToMe- Haha, I loved L's reaction to the panties. That was a fun part. Thanks again!

animefreak8292 - I can't wait to write more Matt and Mello in this story! This chapter didn't even touch anyone else so I'm really excited. Thanks again!

Gem Of The Stars - I'm glad you love it! That makes me happy! Thank you so much!

NekoGuyFan - Yes, L is very naughty, and I think we all agree that it's a very good thing. haha.. I liked how you described that.. funny! Thank you very much! I'm glad you enjoy it!

Spreading Wings - It's okay, you don't have to apologize. I'm very happy that you reviewed this time though! :) I have to agree with you, even though I made up Rylie entirely, boy wouldn't it be fun to be her in this story! haha.. thanks again!

-2-Rena-2-Paranoia-2- Hahahahaha, your review made me laugh. Yes, I love all those boys as well. And I have to agree with you, Rylie need all the relaxation she can get!

Kufuffelupagus - Really?! Wow, thanks! That just makes my week right there! I really appreciate you letting me know that you read it twice, haha. That's awesome! Yea, I'm no longer in high school but my friends never really matured.. haha. So I still hear those jokes probably more often that I really want to. I have a feeling that eventually it will get extremely old and I will want to strangle them. :) Thanks again!

Harumi Sohma the Fox Zodiac - Hahahaha, I got your PM. That was hilarious. You're DIRTY! hahahha... I have absolutely no idea how old you are, but you have my sense of humor and I'm not a teenager anymore soooo... 21? 22? ONLY because you asked! haha. Yea, I'm clueless.. Thank you very much! :)

keeper-of-the-triforce - I know! Mello's being so cute right now I think. Although, he's a bit of a brat, he will be older in the next few chapters so... who knows what will happen! haha... A side fic with L/Rylie fluff huh?? We'll have to see about that one. I plan to write another lemon in this story if that makes you happy.. haha. Thanks again!

Scarlet-Black-Rose - Thank you! I appreciate it! I will make more stories! They're very fun. :)

Wounded Shell Of Myself - Where've you beeeeen!? haha.. Well, I'm glad you're back! Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you're still reading. As far as Matsu goes.. haha, I have some plans up my sleeve that MAY throw people off a bit, not too sure. :) Thanks again!

invisible-gurl - Haha, yea, I liked how Rylie thanked Mello for kidnapping her. That just seemed like such an awkwrd thing to say. Very fun! And yes, OF COURSE his feelings have to complicate his life a little more.. haha, Thanks again!

Andrian Rei - I love Mello too! Hopefully, I can think of a way to brighten his life up slightly. We shall see! Thanks again!

hiwatarisgirl - L is just the best character I think I've seen in just about any anime. He's amazing. I will write more about the investigation team in the next chapter. Thanks again!

Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0 - Thank you thank you thank you! haha.. Sorry I didn't write more about the children at Wammy's. I really didn't write too much about them when Rylie was there before, so I didn't really know what to do with that part. :( Still, I hope you liked it! Thanks again for the awesome enthusiasm!

BlueMoon Goddess - Haha, I love that Matt stole Light's wallet. That's just too funny. Matt isnt really a HUGE character in the Death Note anime, and you don't really see him that often or know too much about him. BUT, I can't help but like him. About the lemon.. keep reading. Haha :)

silenceinthedarkness - Yes, mush is good. Especially with L involved. Haha.. thanks again.

rukia23 - I will have to make up for Ryuk's apples later on because that just sucked. If I were Light I would be giving him an apple every five seconds, but that's just me... :) Thanks again!

Alice001- Yes, they're back together for now! It makes my day when I get awesome reviews like yours. Thank you so much!

* * *


	28. A case unclosed

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: Remember that while L wants to catch Kira himself, he's also testing his successors. He hasn't gotten tooo involved in their investigations for a while for that reason, and also, of course, since there's now a child in the picture. But, that is about to change. This big jump includes everything that happened in the series. Which is why I didn't go into detail about the events in between. Not too much happened. Only now, things begin to pick up dramatically. This chapter is more of an induction into the new time period, setting you up for a few big events. It actually has a kind of strange vibe at first, but I promise that will not be the case for long. The action comes back in the next chapter, and I have that lemon coming up probably in the next two or three chapters. Those make me nervous... :)

**CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT**

"This is too convenient." Light said, his eyes narrowing at the computer screen in front of him. Why was it, suddenly, after all this time, someone had made contact claiming to have Rylie? It didn't make any sense, and he was running out of time to figure out what was going on. Meanwhile, Aizawa held his breath, awaiting Light's next words. He didn't understand what was happening either. L never said anything about anyone using Rylie as bait to get a hold of the Death Note.

"What do you mean Light?" Matsuda asked. "What's too convenient?"

He paused for a minute, trying to collect his thoughts.

"Eiko... She was with L and Watari since the beginning of the Kira investigation. Both of them were killed by Kira, so why is it she lived? And now, after all this time, someone's bargaining with her life?! Something's not right."

Immediately Matsuda stood.

"What?! You can't be serious Light! She lived because L sent her away, you know that! Are you saying you think she's involved with her own kidnaping?"

Finally, Aizawa couldn't hold it in anymore.

"He's saying that Eiko is helping Kira!" He exclaimed angrily.

Light finally wiped the smirk off his mouth and turned his chair to face the rest of the team. This was perfect!

"She's been missing for nearly two years without any clues as to where she might be, and up until now, no demands have been made from whoever it was that kidnaped her. Now, they want the Death Note that's in our possession. If you ask me, that does more than just raise a red flag. It's downright suspicious!"

Aizawa threw his hands up in the air out of frustration, turning his back to the young man, and walking to the other side of the room. What was he trying to pull now?!

"That's just crazy!" Mastuda exclaimed.

"Hold on Matsuda! Although, It's too early to judge, Light makes a good point. It does seem rather suspicious." Mr Yagami said.

Light looked down to the ground, pretending to seem upset about his next words. However, what he said now, could save him later, and at the same time, get rid of Rylie. She had been an unwanted burden for far too long.

"Honestly dad, I have a confession to make."

The entire team narrowed their eyes, and Aizawa turned around quickly.

_'Is he going to confess? Just like that?!'_

"What is it Light?"

"... It's just... well, Misa told me some things about Eiko, but I was foolish enough to not take them seriously at the time. Now, I wish I had."

"Tell us Light!" Masuda exclaimed, nearly falling out of his seat in anticipation. "What is it?"

"Eiko... that's not her real name. It's Rylie... Rylie Shita... She told Misa that Ryuzaki made her use an alias so that she wouldn't be in danger of being killed by Kira. But I have a feeling she was able to manipulate all of us, including Ryuzaki..."

"Stop! Why are you doing this? Eiko, or Rylie, whatever! She was always completely against Kira! Who cares if that wasn't her real name!" Mastuda exclaimed, standing up out of his seat angrily. "I'm sure Ryuzaki just wanted to keep her safe. Besides, why haven't you told us her real name until now?! We could have found her by now Light!"

"Sit down Matsuda. Let him finish. What else haven't you told us Light?" His father asked anxiously.

Light took in a deep breath. He knew he would probably be reprimanded for what he was about to say. Still, it was the only solution that made any sense. Something wasn't right, and he needed an excuse to look into private records for any information on her that he could find. More than likely, Rylie had lied to him. However, this way, since the Death Note couldn't kill her, she would be taking the fall regardless of the circumstances she's in. Misa had solid proof on her cell phone. Now, the only problem left was how the team would take this information...

"I'm sorry for not mentioning this sooner, but at the time it really didn't seem possible. However... when she first left for England, Rylie told Misa that she thought she may be the second Kira..."

* * *

"So this is it Kira. The time has come for you to finally make a move." Mello said as he stared through the doors leading into the room where Director Takimora was being held captive. Mello knew it wouldn't be long before something happened, and he was right. Unfortunately, he had to bring Rylie into this or else Light wouldn't feel cornered, and that's exactly what his goal was.

It had been well over a year since he had last seen L or Rylie. He knew L would never in a million years allow him to go through with what he had planned, but if this was a way to beat Near, he was going to do it anyway, with or without L's permission. By now him and Rylie were probably feeling pretty settled, having started a family of their own. He hated the idea that their lives would have to be interrupted this way, but whatever needed to be done, he would do it. In truth, as much as he cared about L, and hated to admit it, the idea of him having a perfect life with Rylie disgusted him.

"Well," Mello started as he turned to look at Matt who was currently playing a hand held video game on the couch. "Matt, get up, it's time to go."

Matt looked up at him and smiled.

"Ah good! We can see the beautiful lady again."

Quickly he stood, and they made their way out the door. It was time to kidnap Rylie once again...

* * *

"What's the matter Chief?" Matsuda asked, noticing the disturbed look on Mr Yagami's face.

He sighed heavily.

"It's seems Light may be right in assuming Rylie had something to do with her own kidnapping." He said.

Immediately everyone in the room went silent, and Aizawa began to panic.

"What?!" Light exclaimed, although he wasn't surprised. "What did you find dad?"

_'Damn woman! She played me. I knew it!'_

"Based on what you told us Light, we received permission to search through the private records division. It appears that only three days after her supposed kidnaping, Rylie Shita was married."

Matsuda's mouth dropped open.

"MARRIED! To who??"

Mr Yagami lifted a hand to the back of his head, scratching it confusingly.

"I don't know. The records don't say anything about the man, other than the fact that he was apparently an orphan."

"No, this doesn't make any sense! Why would Eik, I mean Rylie, fake her own kidnaping?" Matsuda exclaimed. He anxiously began pacing around the room.

"I think we can all pretty much asume it has something to do with her involvement with Kira." Light said.

"Not necissarily Light!" Aizawa chimed in irately. "Kira may be the reason she left the investigation in the first place. Maybe she just got scared that he might kill her too."

_'It's not very convincing, but it will keep everyone second guessing Light's theory until I can get in touch with L..'_

"That's true," Mr Yagami agreed as he leaned back in his chair, placing a stiff hand on his aching forehead. "Nevertheless, who's to say this man she married isn't actually Kira? We need to find out his identity and why it's not in the records. Apparently, he has some kind of connection with high officials or else these records would have never been private in the first place. Don't forget, Rylie nearly confessed to being the second Kira." Mr Yagami sighed. "... After all this time, the case finally has a new lead..."

* * *

"Ah! Stop squirming you little monster!" Rylie exclaimed as she chuckled humorously at the toddler splashing around happily in the bathtub.

One rather forceful smack later, and a wave of water hit her right in the face. She scrunched her nose, peaking at him with one open eye as he began giggling relentlessly.

"Yeah, you like getting mommy soaked during bath time don't you, you little devil?" She teased, while picking up a towel from the rack. Immediately, his eyes lit up and his lifted two very anxious arms toward his mother. She smiled, wrapping him in the towel like a cacoon, and lifting him out of the bath water. She sat him down on the bathroom counter, facing the mirror as she began drying him off, starting with his crazy hair. It was long, and jet black, like his daddy's. Of course, Rylie had insisted that he keep it long. According to her, the more he resembled his father the better.

Pulling the towel away from his hair, she laughed loudly at the sight. All six inches of it stood out wildly in all directions.

"You could have a killer mohawk squirt!" She laughed.

He pulled the thumb he was sucking on for dear life out of his mouth momentarily to mock her.

"Mo.. hock!"

She used her palms to stick his wet hair strait up and laughed at the results. Afterwards, she put his pajama pants on, and wrapped the towel around his back so he could hold it like a cape.

"Go show daddy your mohawk!"

He giggled loudly, clapping his hands and running out of the room. Rylie followed closely behind as he quickly made his way into the room next to the bathroom. She stopped at the doorway, smiling as she watched Watari running up to Lawliet excitedly.

"Excoose me!" He exclaimed loudly.

Lawliet looked down at him from the computer screen, and smiled. He had heard Watari's tiny feet pattering towards him and had waited patiently for him to announce his presence. Allowing his legs to drop down to the floor, along with fourty percent of his deductive skills, he picked up his son and placed him in his lap.

Watari pointed excited to his own head.

"Mo.. hock!"

Lawliet chuckled and looked at Rylie standing at the door. The smile on her face as she looked at them adoringly was enough to bring a man to his knees.

"I see!" He also observed how completely soaked Rylie's clothes were. "It appears you've given your mother a shower as well."

Watari just smiled and shook his head.

"Mommy clean."

The phone in Lawliet's pocket suddenly began to ring. Quickly Rylie made her way over, picking up Watari from Lawliet's lap so he could answer it.

"Excuse me, I'll be in his room momentarily." He said, handing his son over to his wife.

"Okay."

He gently touched her hand and smiled at her sweetly.

"Come on squirt." She said, grinning back at her husband. She was still surprised when he touched her that way.

Lawliet watched as they walked out the door before looking down at the familiar number lighting up his phone. Flipping it open, he held it up to his ear with his thumb and index finger, just as he always did.

"Yes? What is it Mr Aizawa?"

* * *

"Watari, if you have to urinate, please go to the bathroom before you get into bed. Your mother will not be happy if you stain your bedsheets." Lawliet said, almost as if he was talking to another adult.

The wide eyed toddler looked up at him, smiling brightly as he raised his arms towards his father.

"Yes. Pee pee."

Lawliet laughed as he picked him up and placed his wiggly legs down on the floor.

"Ah yes, off you go."

Rylie walked into the bedroom just in time for Watari to zoom by.

"Mama baffoom!"

She laughed, watching as he ran carelessly down the hallway, nearly tripping with every other step.

"Hey! Slow it down! You're going to fall!"

Watari simply chuckled and turned the corner into the bathroom.

"I still can't believe our fourteen month old son knows the meaning of urinate. I don't think I knew what that meant until I was in middle school." She laughed as she placed an armful of folded baby clothes in the top dresser drawer. It seemed odd to her that Lawliet hadn't said anything since she entered the room.

"Is something wrong?" She asked as she turned to him curiously.

He sighed, tucking both hands into his pockets and strolling over to her.

"I received a call from Mr Aizawa."

Her eyes narrowed immediately. She knew it had something to do with Kira. Something was obviously wrong.

"What's the matter? What did he say?"

He took in a deep breath, pulling his hands from his pockets, and cupping Rylie's face softly. With every second that he hesitated, she was getting more nervous about what he was going to say. He then leaned in and kissed her forehead sweetly.

"Perhaps we should continue this conversation after Watari is in bed."

Rylie's eyebrows raised concerningly. What was going on?!

Not a moment later, the child came running back inside, laughing with every step. His parents watched as he stopped at the side of the bed, trying desperately to pull himself up. Unfortunately, even though the bed was no more than a foot off the ground, he was still too short to accomplish this task. Suddenly, the gentle hands of his father reached underneath his arms, lifting him onto the bed. He lay down, looking up at his father and smiling.

"Goo-morning!"

Lawliet let out a hint of a chuckle towards his son.

"Good _night_!"

The boy giggled.

"Yes daddy goo-night!"

Even though Lawliet and Rylie were about to embark on a very serious conversation, she couldn't help but smile. The rumors she had heard were true. Watching a man with his child was probably the most attractive thing a woman could witness. Lawliet had been such a loving father to Watari...

Rylie then walked over and leaned down to kiss her squirmy sons cheek.

"Good night angel."

* * *

Lawliet turned towards Rylie as they entered their bedroom, watching as she closed the doors behind them. He then motioned for her to sit down. Her eyes narrowed at him for stalling, but did as he requested. She watched as he sat in front of her, his hands twidling nervously against his raised knees.

"So... what did Aizawa say?" She asked anxiously.

He looked up at her intently, like he was studying her expressions.

"I understand that when you risked your life to save me, you did it in more ways then one."

Rylie's heart immediately skipped a beat. She had hoped to never have to go into detail about the risks she took. Lawliet didn't need that burden as well. Her eyes narrowed confusingly, though she knew he could see right through her.

"I don't understand."

He sighed, being fully aware of her hesitance to talk about what was sacrificed. He had always known she would never freely tell him what was sacrificed, and he understood why she felt that way, so he never pushed to know... until now.

"Rylie, based on the fact that you told Misa Amane that you thought you may be the second Kira, it now seems finding you was top priority of every FBI agent in Japan. Luckily, noone knew you were in England."

Immediately Rylie's eyes flew open.

"Excuse me?!"

"Oh, don't worry. I informed Aizawa of a way to take care of this situation. However, it seems we can no longer hide from the investigation. At least you're no longer a fugitive."

Rylie's eyes narrowed at him. She knew that tone all too well. There was something he wasn't telling her, and he never elaborated on his conversation with Aizawa.

"What did you tell him to do Lawliet?" She asked insistently.

He bit his thumb and stood from his chair. She watched as he stuck one hand in his pocket, and strolled over to the computer.

"I'm sorry, but before you ask any questions, I need to know exactly why on earth you would tell Misa Amane something so absurd! Surely you knew that would come back around to you eventually."

His tone was mocking her, like he wanted to let her know what an idiotic thing she did without actually putting it into words. She shook her head angrily then, folding her arms tightly in front of her chest as she finally allowed herself to explain.

"Misa knew my identity was fake. I told her I thought I was the second Kira to buy time. Honestly, I was hoping for some miracle so that I wouldn't have to write your name in the Death Note. I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to save you, and I just needed time. If you think that's foolish then I'm sorry. I did exactly what I thought I had to do."

At first he didn't quite know what to say after she told him this. It was hard for him to stay upset with her when she clearly did everything for him.

"... I understand, and I don't think you're foolish. Unfortunately, I now feel the need to ask you exactly what it was you sacrificed in order to save me."

"No!" She exclaimed instantly. Lawliet turned to her, narrowing his eyes abruptly. "What good would it do for you to know?!"

Of course, he knew she was trying to protect him again. Their communication skills lacked at times because of this simple fact.

"I'm your husband Rylie... It's my right to know."

Lawliet was very aware that this was going to be their first real argument since they had been married, and his stomach jumbled into a large knot. He didn't like this new feeling of fighting with his wife.

The look in his eyes at that moment was tearing her heart out, and for the first time in years, she felt the need to look away from him. He watched intently as her eyes fell to the ground in front of her.

"I know it's your right, and I'm sorry... but because I love you, I simply don't want you to know. You have enough on your plate with the Kira case. There's no reason you should have to worry about me. What's done is done, and there's nothing that can undo it now. Trust me, I'm fine."

Instantly, Lawliet slammed a fist onto the desk, startling Rylie as her eyes flew back up at him. He was clearly very upset.

"We have a son! I need to know what my wife has sacrificed! If something were to happen to you" Immediately he turned around, hiding his face. "... no, that's not an option."

"I can't!" She yelled.

When she stood angrily to walk out the door, Lawliet grabbed her hand. She yelped as she was tugged backwards, and into his arms. He very gently leaned his forehead against hers. When she tried to escape his hold, it merely tightened, and her breath caught in her throat.

"I trust you... and I understand that you're simply trying to spare me by keeping this to yourself. However, you forget that I am still 'L.' If I need to go behind your back to learn this information, then I have no choice. Although, I feel that would be highly inappropriate. I'd prefer to hear it from you... Please... tell me."

Rylie closed her eyes tightly. She didn't want to tell him. The though even crossed her mind to lie and make up something that wouldn't seem as bad as the truth, but she knew better than that. Lying to Lawliet was never an option. She breathed in deeply, pulling him even closer into her arms. Finally, she would tell him...

"... Anyone who uses the Death Note, can neither go to heaven or hell for all eternity..."

Immediately Lawliet's eyes narrowed and shut as she continued. She felt his grasp tighten against her sides.

"... If you stop a death after a name is written in a Death Note..." She paused momentarily to take in a deep breath, knowing Lawliet was not going to take this well. "... then you willingly sacrifice half of your own life to the Shinigami who originallly owned the Death Note used."

She was right. Lawliet's hold tightened even more, his body slumping into her arms. He felt as if someone had just taken his heart from his chest. Suddenly, and very gently, he pulled away, never looking at her as he turned towards the door. He was very obviously upset by what she had told him, and rightfully so.

"... Lawliet..." She spoke softly.

He stopped just outside the door, turning his head to the side. Still, he never looked up at her.

"I'm... sorry... Please ex... excuse me..."

She inhalded deeply, not having any time to react before he was gone. Her eyes saddened and she bowed her head to the floor.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "But... I couldn't let you die."

_'It was worth the risk...'_

A minute passed and Rylie walked out the door.

"Oh, Rylie! I was meaning to talk to you!" Carly exclaimed, as she passed her in the hallway. "I'm going to the market tomorrow, would you like to come?"

Rylie forced a smile and looked up at her.

"Yes, that would be nice Carly."

Noticing the grim look on Rylie's face, Carly paused.

"Oh... okay love... Is something wrong?"

Rylie continued walking towards the front door, never stopping to look back at her concerned friend.

"I'm fine, thank you Carly."

She opened the door, and walked outside, sitting down on the large front steps. She hugged her legs into her chest, and took in a deep breath. It scared her to think that now things would change. Would Lawliet treat her like a breakable object now? Would he hover over her, watching her every move to make sure nothing happened to her? That's not what she wanted. It wasn't like she was going to die tomorrow! Actually, for all they knew she wasn't going to die for another thirty years! Of course, she understood why Lawliet would be overprotective if it came down to it. How would she have felt if he had done that for her? Hopefully he just needed some time. Soon, she would go back inside and talk to him, letting him know to enjoy the time they had together and not think about the other stuff. She would tell him that he makes her so happy, and that she had made the decision knowing that it was either a life lived twice as long in pain, or half as long being happy. According her, it really didn't even seem like there was an option, and she would do it again, if she had the chance. She wasn't sorry for what she did, because she loved him. Eventually he would understand...

Suddenly, Rylie looked up, after hearing slow footsteps heading in her general direction. She squinted her eyes, trying to make out who the silhouette belonged to. Slowly her eyes widened when the blond hair and blue eyes came into view. It had been so long, and she was incredibly surprised when she saw him.

"Mello? ..."

He walked up slowly, stopping directly in front of her, not saying a single word. Her eyes narrowed at the way he was looking at her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked confusingly.

"... I'm sorry."

Suddenly, there was a cloth in front of her face. She tried to scream as she felt Mello grabbing her harshly by the waist, lifting her effortlessly into the air. She immediately felt dizzy and weak. Her screams came out in tiny whimpers and soon... everything faded to black.

* * *

More Author's Notes: I'm sorry about the cliffy, but I had to do it! Don't kill me please. Poor L... :( The next chapter should be pretty exciting because I have a lot planned. Yay! And very soon, _someone_ will be getting their ass kicked by _someone else_... haha. Bet you can't guess who!

**Side note:** This is on my profile right now, but just in case noone looks, I've created an account on Deviant art under BeforeIFade83 if anyone would like to submit any drawings they've done relating to this story. That would be really interesting to look at. I only have the one picture of Rylie posted so far, so if anyone would like to add.. be my guest! Thanks so much! Paricularly, thank you keeper-of-the-triforce for the cool idea!

StarTora - Yay! Thank you so much! I'm glad you chose to review. Hmmm, am I planning a sequal involving the kid(s)? I dunno... It's a possiblity that I haven't really even considered yet actually. Now, you have my wheels turning! We shall see.. Thank you so much!

sam-kama - Thanks! I'm glad you liked that part. I will update as soon as I can.

BlueMoon Goddess - Yea, I feel bad for not giving more detail about the wedding. But it just seemed very akward to desbribe them getting married for some reason. I could never make it sound right! :( But I'm glad you enjoyed the rest! Thank you very much!

Spreading Wings - Haha, that's awesome! I love it when the reviewers get excited! Thank you very much!

White Alchemist Taya - Chapter 26 was definitely one of my favorite chapters so far. It was really fun to write! Thank you so much!

animefreak8292 - For the first time, L actually cried. Well, kind of like a single glistening tear, but STILL! haha.. glad you liked it!

Kufuffelupagus - Lol, one of my favorite parts was when L didn't know what to do with the baby. I thought that was probably a good idea since, more than likely, he hadn't been around many babies before, let alone hold one. L is a daddy! Haha... so weird. Thanks again!

NekoGuyFan - Oh yes, everyone is on the move! Things are about to pick up dramatically. I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Thanks a bunch for the review!

Asthetic - I love yummy apples! Thank you very much. Haha, I like how you pictures a lot of baby L's with their thumbs in their mouths because that's exactly how I pictured little Watari. Funny.. Thanks again!

Minyadagniriel - I hate moving! I always lose something and it drives me nuts. haha, anyway... I will be looking up dancing Ryuk as soon as I finish! That sounds pretty funny.. Thanks again! Hope you find your silverware!

invisible-gurl - Yes, it's so cute! Thanks again!

Chinatsu-Chan - Wow! Thank you very much! It's reviewers like you that get me totally excited about writing more! I'm really glad you enjoy the story so much! That makes me happy. L in love is so fun. Thanks again!

Princesa de la Luna - Thanks again! I will update soon!

yuro-neko - Haha, yea, I liked L's thoughts too. It was fun. I'm really flattered by your review. Thank you so much!

Hentai-Goddess - Thank you very much! As far as Rylie goes, I wont give away toooo much, but I have some things planned... Wow, that didn't give away ANYTHING... sorry! haha

-2-Rena-2-Paranoia-2- Haha, too happy to control it? haha. That's fun! Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it so much!

foxattack - Thank you so much for bringing that up. I completely left out two very crutial words at the end of the last chapter. haha. They want to make a trade... Rylie and Takimora for the Death Note. I'm sorry, that was my fault! Thanks you so much and I'm really happy you enjoyed the chapter!

Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0 - Haha, that one MAY have been your longest review! I love it! Thank you so much! I really do appreaciate you reviewing with each chapter and keeping the enthusiam! I look forward to it every time! :)

silenceindarkness - I actually got a little teary eyed while I was writing it actually. Especially the part with Watari and LAwliet when he was younger. :( I miss Watari! But anyway, thank you so much! I'm really looking forward to things speeding up again.

hiwatarisgirl - Haha, a lot of people nearly cried. But anyway, I really didn't have as many sex innuendoes as I thought. haha. Maybe I was just thinking it. Coming soon however... many more sexual innuendoes! I have to admit, I now want to read your story with that situation. That's funny.

rukia23 - Thank you very much! I'm glad you liked the chapter. I know what you mean about L being a father, it's very strange in a way, but at the same time, very sweet. I'm really excited about where the story will be going next. Things should be getting pretty exciting.

Alice001 - Aww, thank you! I'm really glad you liked it. Thank you for not wanting to throw things at me. That makes me happy. haha.. :)

KaiH - I was wondering where you went. I missed your reviews! But I'm really happy you reviewed on this chapter. I can't believe that chapter was enough to make people's hearts pound. Thank you so much! I really do appreciate it. How is your story going?

LifesABitchToMe - I know. It's so sad that Watari isn't there to experience being a grandpa! :( Thank you very much!

iiceangel3.o - Thank you very much! I'm really glad you liked it. L was really emotional which I loved. Thanks again!


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: And so the story gets jump started once again... Do you ever have the moments where writing seems really easy and times where it's hard as hell? That's the reason I updated so quick this time, although it's not quite as long. For some reason, this chapter just flowed through my fingers like a stream of water... haha, I made an analogy! Woot! **Anyway**, the ass kicking happens in the next couple chapters. And I don't think it's going to be between who most of you are thinking... :)

ENJOY!

**CHAPTER TWENTY NINE**

It didn't take long after looking through Rylie's private files for Light to discover she had a child, and had been pregnant at the time she was with the task force. Of course, he put the two together rather quickly, finally being able to satisfy his curiosity over how the hell she managed to stay alive after her name had been written in Misa's Death Note. Of course, now it would be ridiculous to try and kill her again, not while they were investigating her so vigorously. That would be too suspicious. Also, he was too curious as to why Rylie had faked her kidnaping, and just what the hell was going on to try and kill her yet. And what about this child? He knew something was between her and L, so had she given birth to his decendant? One way or another, he would find out the truth.

Light looked up to see Aizawa walking back into the building at headquarters. What Light didn't know was Aizawa had just gotten off the phone with his top ex rival, whom he still thought was dead.

Aizawa wasn't exactly sure how to take the information he had just received as far as what to do about Rylie. L's instructions were so blunt and he felt very skeptical that this would be the right thing to do.

"Hey, what's the matter Aizawa?" Matsuda asked, as he walked passed him, sitting down with a stack of confidential files laid out in front of him.

Aizawa shook his head, allowing himself to try to force something halfway resembling a smile on his face.

"It's nothing. I'm fine."

L had said he would take care of this himself. All Aizawa had to do was play along. Unfortunately, he was all but happy about the plan. What would Light do once he found out? What would this mean for the team? For now, there was nothing Aizawa could do but wait...

* * *

Lawliet walked down the hallways, his hands tucked deep into his pockets, slouched forward as always, as he searched for his wife. He had time to think about what she told him. He wasn't angry at all, just simply... stunned. Had he known the price she payed was so high, he would have found a sure way to stop her. Unfortunately, he knew she was right. What's done is done. The last thing he wanted to do was dwell on it, making both of their lives miserable.

Carly then walked out of Roger's office, stopping and turning to the man on a mission.

"L, how's Rylie? She seemed a little bit upset when I saw her earlier." She asked, causing him to stop and turn in her direction. She noticed the solumn look on his face as he turned to look at the floor in front of him.

"I see. It's nothing you should worry yourself with. I'm sure she's fine." He assured her, lifting his head back up her direction. "Actually, I'm looking for her now. Do you know where she is?"

Carly pointed towards the front door and smiled.

"The same place she was the last time you ticked her off."

A grin tugged at the corner of Lawliet's mouth.

"Mmm yes, thank you Carly."

Carly smiled and shook her head. She knew things would be fine. Rylie got upset with Lawliet only once in a blue moon, and of course, it was usually for something he didn't realize he did. The problem was always solved within minutes and Carly was always asked to watch Watari for a few hours the next morning... while their door was locked.

_'... Hmmm...'_

Lawliet carefully made his way out the front door, fully expecting to find Rylie sitting on the top step with her head leaning down against her knees like she often did when she was in deep thought. Instead, he found nothing. Being a detective, his eyes narrowed immediately. The faint smell of chloroform still filled the air. His eyes widened. Within an instant, he knew she was taken.

_'Rylie!'_

Immediately, he was running towards the street. He heard a car door slamming, and a vehicle speeding down the road. He picked up his phone, not bothering to hold it in his conventional way as he spoke and ran at the same time.

"Roger! Check Watari! Rylie's been kidnaped!"

* * *

"There's no need to worry about Watari. He is sound asleep. We found this note for you on the front of the door." Roger said, as Lawliet walked back inside anxiously.

He took the note from Roger's hand, quickly opening it.

_'Forgive me L. Don't worry, she's safe.'_

Lawliet immediately crumbled the letter, and dropped it to the floor at his side. He knew immediately who had taken her.

"Dammit Mello!" He exclaimed, surprising both Carly and Roger at how angry he was. "Roger, please get Near on the phone. It's imperative that we find Mello's location immediately."

* * *

The room was dimly lit as Rylie fluttered her eyes open. Her pupils traveled around the room, observing her surroundings, as she sat up slowly. Immediately her hand came up to her aching head. It felt almost like she had drink too much the night before.

"Lawliet?"

Fully expecting to feel his arms curl around her waist, she was surprised when she didn't detect even the slightest indication that he was there with her. Her heart began pounding, but she was too drugged up to take too much notice to how much she wanted to panic at that moment. She then took in a deep breath, allowing her head to return to the pillow beneath her as she contimplated what the hell had happened. She remembered telling Lawliet about her sacrifices... She remembered sitting on the front step... and she remembered... Suddenly her eyes flew open, and her hands balled into fists at her sides.

"MELLO!"

A minute later, the door opened and in walked the culprit. Rylie sat up instantly, immediately regretting that action, as she grabbed the side of the bed forcefully. Her head was pounding!

"Drink this." Mello ordered, as he sat down on the side of the bed, holding a cup of liquid towards her.

She turned to him and glared.

"What the hell did you do?!"

He sighed heavily, pushing the cup towards her forcefully.

"Just drink it. It will help with your headache."

"No! I want to know what the hell is going on!" She exclaimed angrily.

He stood abruptly, slamming the cup down on the table beside the bed, and walking towards the door.

"After you drink it, we'll talk. I have no interest in arguing with you."

Not a second later, he slammed the door. Rylie cringed at the loud sound it made.

"God, you freakin a-hole!" She screamed. It wasn't until she finished that she noticed she bleeped the words, just like when Watari was around. Wherever she was, she needed to get back to her family. Lawliet was probably so worried about her, especially after their last conversation. It was the first time in the last two years that she had woken up and he wasn't holding her in his arms, even though he still rarely slept. She immediately felt very homesick.

Slowly, she shifted her legs to the side, hanging them off the bed as she reached over and picked up the cup. She sniffed it and immediately scrunched her nose as she held it as far away from her face as possible. She stood then, feeling dizzy at first, but soon she got her footing and made her way to the door. She opened it and walked out.

"Mello, are you trying to poison me? This isn't-"

Her words were quickly interrupted as she observed about a dozen large burley men staring at her with their mouths open.

"... drink... able."

From the corner of the room, she saw Matt, sitting there with his goggles covering his eyes as he looked up at her from his video game. He raised his hand in the air to greet her, and smiled.

"Hey beautiful!"

"... Hi?..."

There were several women dressed provactively, sitting with the men, apparently unable to keep their hands off them. She didn't even understand what half of them were doing there since most of the men seemed to be ignoring them. The ones that weren't ignoring them were disgusting and seemed to have overzealous hands themselves. What made her slightly uncomfortable was the unwelcoming glares she was receiving from these women as she stood there staring back at them.

"Mello, your bitch is awake." One of the women smirked.

Rylie's eyes narrowed angrily.

"Excuse me!? Who the hell are you?!" She exclaimed as she stumbled backwards, into the wall behind her. Apparently, she was still drunk off the chloroform.

Mello then stood from the other side of the room, making his way over to Rylie.

"Aw, come on Mello! Why her, when you can have me?" One of the younger women whined. Ignoring her completely, Mello grabbed Rylie's arm and pulled her back into the room. Before he shut the door, he glared at the men, letting them instantly know Rylie was not to be touched. Rylie turned to him quickly then.

"Where the hell am I?!"

"You're in an underground facility in California. I'm sorry, but this was unavoidable in order to get the notebook out of Kira's hands. Don't worry, I have no intention of allowing you to get harmed."

Rylie's eyes widened.

"California! How much drugs did you give me to knock me out long enough to get me here?! And what about Lawliet?! He's going to kill you when he realizes you took me! I need to call him! He's bound to be worried like crazy by now!"

Mello turned away from her, as he pulled another chocolate bar from his sleeve. He didn't like hearing her talk about L like that. In a way, it didn't seem fair.

"L already knows you're with me. I made sure of that before I left. He will be angry at first, but soon he'll understand I did this to save you. Meanwhile, I will attain the notebook as well."

"How does this save me?"

Finally, he broke a piece of the chocolate with his teeth, and turned back around to face her.

"Light Yagami killed Director Takimora using the Death Note, merely three days after we kidnaped him. Unfortunately, I didn't think he'd make such a bold move, but considering he used suicide as the method, then it wasn't quite as suspicious. Since you had been 'kidnaped' nearly two years ago, your name had been dropped before Takimora died... as a bargaining chip for the Death Note."

Rylie's eyes narrowed farther. Maybe he didn't think innocent people would die, but he was risking lives all the same, simply so he could get to Kira before Near.

"Go on.." She urged, wanting to hear the exact reason for him doing what he did.

"Do you remember how Matt stole Light Yagami's wallet?" He asked, a slight smirk on his lips.

She looked at him confusingly.

"Yes."

"Inside that wallet was a hidden piece of paper. It's part of the Death Note."

Rylie shook her head. She wasn't surprised. Of course, if she had hidden a piece then Kira would have done the same.

"What does that have to do with you kidnaping me?"

Mello sighed.

"Think about it. We took you, not only as a 'fake' ransom, but in case Kira tried killing you as well. You don't have the protection of pregnancy anymore Rylie. With this paper we've attained, you would be saved in case Light Yagami decided to write your name again. We could save you, just as you saved L."

Looking at him then, her eyes softened. He had never intented to hand her over to Light, and the only apparent reason they were using her as a bargaining tool was to keep her safe in the first place.

"... Oh."

However, she didn't understand why he didn't tell Lawliet of his plans.

"... Well... thank you... But I still need to call my husband... please."

He sighed again, his eyes narrowing back to the angry stare he often gave her. He had known she would be asking again, and she wouldn't stop until she got her way, he was sure. Lawliet was too important... _more_ important...

"Fine. I'll bring the line in here."

Mello walked back into the main room of the underground facility. All eyes turned to him as he made his way over to grab the phone line for Rylie's call.

"She's cute!" One of the more promiscuous men exclaimed. "Mello, why can't she come out here and play?"

Mello shot him a death glare, but said nothing, making Matt chuckle from in the corner of the room. To him it all seemed like a very life like video game after being cramped up in Wammy's House for years. He didn't much enjoy being outdoors, but he loved the drama of it all.

Moments later, Rylie emerged again from the room. She didn't even bother looking at anyone in the room except Matt. He stood and walked over to her after she motioned for him.

"What's up precious?"

She steadied herself against the door frame and he quickly grabbed her arm to keep her from falling over.

"Woah! You okay there darlin?"

She looked up at him, and grinned sleepily.

"I feel like someone hit me on the head with a sledge hammer." She said, realizing now that she should have drink the crap Mello gave her. "I have the worst headache and I'm dizzy, but I'm okay. Do you know where the bathroom is?"

"Yeah." He chuckled, pulling her unsteady arm around his neck to help her walk. "Lean on me sugar. I'll take you."

Mello walked back towards the bedroom, after watching Rylie stumble into the bathroom, nearly making Matt fall down with her. Matt laughed, making Mello's eyes narrow when suddenly, he heard one of the men's cell phone's ringing.

"Hey Mello," The man said. Mello turned towards him. The man looked utterly confused as he held the phone in the air. "It's for you."

A few minutes later, Rylie emerged from the bathroom. She felt slightly better after washing her face and drinking a bit of water, but she still felt far from 'normal.'

She walked into the bedroom, after thanking Matt for his help, and noticed Mello staring at her with a phone held to his ear. She walked in and closed the door.

"I assure you, she'll be fine."

Immediately Rylie's eyes lit up.

"Is that Lawliet!?" She exclaimed.

Mello shook his head, but held a silencing finger towards her.

_"It's very fortunate for you that I've had the chance to collect myself after your insanely foolish act of kidnaping my wife." _Lawliet told him, in an unusually calm manner as he sat stacking coffee creamers, one on top of the other. Carly and Roger sat by, closely listening to the conversation. Fortunately, Near's contacts reached very far as well. _"You once swore to me that you would look after Rylie, and I chose to believe you had good reason to do what you did. However, let me make myself very clear Mello, she **will not** be harmed by anyone..."_

"Yes, that's my intention. That's why she's here."

_"Yes, but what you may not be aware of is this... Using Rylie as a bribe for the Death Note will not work."_

Rylie watched as Mello's eyes widened.

"I don't understand."

_"If you did indeed use Rylie's name as a ransom in order to attain the Death Note, you're waisting your time. Light Yagami has made sure that will not happen. Currently, the investigation team has reason to believe that Rylie is involved with Kira. Therefore, the idea of trading the Death Note for her life is something they will undoubtedly dismiss. The last thing they would want is for someone they are currently looking into as being the second Kira, to get their hands on the Death Note."_

Mello glared at Rylie. This ruined his plans completely. He wanted to ask, but he knew it wasn't in his best interest to press the matter of why they thought Rylie was the second Kira.

"I see. So Rylie is wanted."

_"Yes, however, that will end soon. I'm making arrangements to settle this as we speak. As for right now, it's not safe for her to travel. She would undoubtedly be taken into police custody. Therefore, she will stay with you until I give further instruction. However, please take special note of what I'm about to tell you Mello..." _The young man's eyes narrowed as he listened intently. _"I understand your intentions, but you will never again involve my wife in any of your plans without consulting me first. Do you understand?" _It came out more as a threat than anything, as Lawliet spoke forcefully into the phone.

Mello sighed, closing his eyes tightly.

"Yes... understood."

_"Now, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to speak with my wife."_

Rylie watched as Mello pulled the phone away from his ear and held it out towards her. Instantly she took it from his hands. Mello watched out of the corner of his eye after standing and walking towards the door. He sighed then, after seeing the excited look on her face, and walked out of the room.

"Lawliet?"

She heard him sigh with relief into the phone.

_"Yes Rylie. I'm here."_

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm not sorry for what I did! The minute I got my memories back from the Death Note, I knew what I would do and I accepted it because I fell in love with you, and I would do it again if I had to!"

She was babbling. He tried several times to get a word in but she was on a roll. So he just listented, a smile growing on his lips...

"But I am sorry if you are hurt by it. I never wanted to tell you because it was my burden to bare, when actually I don't think of it as a burden at all! It's a blessing that you're still alive with me and we have a beautiful son and such amazing friends.."

_"Rylie.."_

"And I love you so much Lawliet! Please try not to dwell on what I sacrificed. I don't want you to treat me like I'm about to break. God, that would make me so mad if you do that!"

_"Rylie.."_

By now her voice was cracking, like she was about to cry, but she continued still...

"We still have a long time together, just so you know. I'm not giving up on life now that I have everything I've ever wanted. Kira or no Kira, he's not going to ruin the rest of my life with you and Watari!"

_"RYLIE!" _

Finally she paused. Lawliet smiled against the phone. She was so cute when she rambled.

"... What?"

_"... I understand. There's no need for you to explain. I would have done the same for you. I would like to apologize for getting so upset. You didn't deserve that."_ He told her sweetly.

She smiled.

"Thank you Lawliet... It was strange waking up without you there."

_"Yes, I know. The past few hours have been quite stressful here as well. Please don't worry. It won't be long now before Light is caught. I'm doing everything in my power to make that happen. Therefore, as I'm sure you're aware, I'm afraid our involvement in this case is no longer avoidable."_

"... I know... How's Watari?"

_"He's been asking about you, but he's fine. Carly has been keeping him company."_

"That's good... I miss him... and I miss you. This feels very strange, and I just want to go home."

_"Yes, I know. Just stay close to Mello. He will make sure you're taken care of. I taught you capoeira, and you picked it up nicely. You know what to do if anyone tries anything... inappropriate."_

"I prefer kicking them lower than their face."

Lawliet chuckled slightly.

_"Mmm yes, that works as well. I will be checking in. There's no need to worry my love."_

"Okay... I love you Lawliet."

_"Yes... I love you as well Rylie."_

Carly stood when Lawliet hung up the phone, shoving it back in his pocket.

"Is Rylie okay?" She asked anxiously.

"Yes, she's fine. Mello may have moments of pure foolishness, but he will make sure she's taken care of. What's of upmost importance at the moment is proving Rylie's innocence. Unfortunately, there's only one way to do that when she's nowhere to be found."

"How's that L?" Roger asked. He knew by the tone in Lawliet's voice that he was very unsure about his next step.

"Well... I suppose I'll have assure her innocence myself. Since I am the greatest detective in the world, they will have no choice to believe me." He explained, seemingly arrogantly.

Roger and Carly looked stunned by his decision.

Lawliet then sighed, and continued.

"... Therefore, I may soon be announcing my survival to the task force."

* * *

More Author's Notes: I wanted to comment on Mello.. See, he's not all that bad. Just like in the show, he does what he feels is necessary and he felt kidnaping Rylie may have been necessary in order to make sure she stayed alive. Noone has to hate him anymore.. :) HOWEVER, I have to warn you, don't take what happens in his mind in the next chapter too seriously. Remember he is a 20 year old guy... Once again, that's all I'm saying! Also, I know L's fighting style isn't really Capoeira, but I didn't really know what else to call it. Since it's similar, I figured noone would mind so much.

-2-Rena-2-Paranoia-2- POOR EVERYONE! haha.. It's okay though. I was seriously thinking about getting L to kick Mello's ass, but I don't think he would do that to Mello unless Rylie was hurt in some way. So I didn't... :) Thanks again!

Invisible-gurl - Haha, Mello isn't as bad as he makes himself appear. He just has a really strange way of trying to help, while being driven by a ridiculous need to beat Near. :) That's all... haha. Thanks again!

Minyadagniriel - Well good, you're a lucky one. I lose at least three important items every time I move! haha. But yes, I agree there's a lot going on! Thanks a bunch!

silenceinthedarkness - Isn't it the truth? I love seeing guys really into playing with their kids. It's so cute! Thank you very much!

animefreak8292 - Thank you! I think it's cool that you guys take the time to review every chapter. The least I can do is respond! I really appreciate it!

White Alchemist Taya - L knows now! haha.. at least he didn't kill him.

Kufuffelupagus - I know! I really am mean! I can't help myself! But it's okay now, because things are good between them again. Now, I just need to get them back together! Oh, and Light will get his... :)

barrendreamscapes - Yea, poor L. I felt bad for him. But I felt bad for Rylie too. The whole situation sucked. But thank you! I appreciate the review!

BlueMoon Goddess - I will add more about little Watari in future chapters. I know what you mean, I loved writing about him and Lawliet together. That's a sweet mental picture. Thank you so much!

LifesABitchToMe - Hahahahahaha, you're review made me laugh. You seem slightly irritated... haha, thanks again!

NekoGuyFan - I love Matt! The more I write him in the story, the more I like him. Originally I wasn't going to hardly use him at all, but now I'm glad I did. Thank you very much!

hiwatarisgirl - Oh, L was pissed! And I totally agree, watching L beat up Light was hilarious! His time will come... :) Thanks again!

yuru-neko - It's always a good sign when you can get people motivated by your story enough to yell at their computers.. haha. That's funny. Thanks for complimenting me on little Watari. I was worried he wouldn't sound quite right, but he ended up being a real cutie. Thanks again!

iiceangel3.o - Hahaha, that was a very interesting review. :) Thanks again!

Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0 - Yea, unfortunately the only sweet part in the last chapter was with Watari. The rest was slightly infuritating to everyone. Haha! But it's okay. I warned about the darkness that was coming so... my bad! It will lighten up again at some point. Thanks again!

Hentai - Goddess - Oh yes, I'm excited about Light getting his as well! Thanks again!

foxattack - Yes, the drama hits the fan! I prefer a grammcracker please! Thank you! :)

rukia23 - I was excited about using Mello again. Hopefully I can find a bigger way to incorporate Near in here again too. There's so many characters in this story! Thank you very much!

Ladyblue17 - Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

Alice001 - I did as you asked. I updated really quick this time, and I have no idea how I wrote this chapter so fast. But anyway, thanks so much. I love L as a daddy! He's adorable anyway, but now! Thanks again!


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: Let me just say... the first part of this chapter had me angry, sad and feeling slightly pervy at the same time. I could never write a lemon involving these two ever again! It was terrible, yet thrilling to type, and I feel dirty... like I'm cheating! Keep in mind that it's written in italics! lol.

**Limey!** But it's **not** the lemony one you're all waiting for... don't worry.

**CHAPTER THIRTY**

"_Mello... wait!"_

_Mello hesitantly pulled his lips away from Rylie's when he felt her hands pushing against his chest. He paused, looking into her passion flushed face._

"_I... I can't. I can only think of him. It's not fair to you_._" She said nervously._

_Mello's eyes narrowed as he pushed his body against hers tightly, causing her to gasp loudly in his ear._

"_It's just sex. I could care less who you're thinking of." His voice was husky and cold._

_She looked at him angrily then, immediately pushing him away. How could she be so considerate of him when he didn't care either way?_

"_Then you can have any whore Mello, not me."_

_As she began walking away, he grabbed her by the wrist harshly, swinging her around and pinning her against the wall with his body. She was infuriated as she forced herself to look up into his eyes, her breathing quickly becoming shallow._

"_Let me go!" She ordered._

_Instead, he tightened his grip on both wrists, and she gasped when he pulled them above her head, holding them there with one hand. She turned her face away from him angrily, therefore unable to see him pull the leather glove off his other hand with his teeth. She gasped when she suddenly felt that hand slide down the front of her jeans, tickling her lower stomach, before skimming her most intimate area between her slightly spread legs. He raised an eyebrow, watching her facial expression as she closed her eyes tightly and bit down on her bottom lip. _

_"... Obviously you don't want to go."_

_Her breathing was rigid when she finally allowed her eyes to open and look at him. The way he was staring back at her was so... so..._

_Suddenly, she found herself losing control of her own body as she began to squirm, and he knew this by the look she was giving him. Before she had the chance to protest again, his lips were pressing against hers, and he kissed her... hard. She trembled when he pushed his body up against hers, immediately feeling his arousal. His tongue swept eagerly into her mouth as his free hand busied itself with unbuttoning her jeans. Their breathing heightened and soon her hands were struggling to be freed from his grasp. Finally, once he was finished with her button, he let them go allowing her to grasp anxiously at his leather clad back. Breaking the kiss, he pushed her jeans from her hips down to her ankles. Immediately when he stood back up, his lips found hers again as his hands played eagerly with the front of her shirt. She moaned against his mouth as she kicked one foot free of their boundaries, allowing him to spread her legs. Feeling his control quickly slipping away, he picked her up swiftly from the back of her thighs, and she straddled his waist as he then pushed her harshly up against the wall. One of Rylie's arms wrapped around his neck for leverage, as the other tugged at the leather fabric of his pants. She gasped when she suddenly felt his finger slide her panties to the side. He knew she was ready, she was nearly panting with desire, and he was more than willing to fulfill the building ache. He steadied himself against the wall, about to slide inside of her when..._

_"... Law... liet..."_

_Mello suddenly paused. His eyes narrowed and he quickly pulled away. He didn't think he cared but at that moment it bothered him... Rylie wasn't thinking of him. Suddenly, he heard the loud sound of a toddler's cry..._

Mello sat up quickly, his eyes wide, and his breathing heavy. Immediately he turned to look at the girl sleeping soundly on the other side of the room. Having promised to take care of her, he felt it was necissary that she wasn't left completely alone at night with everyone else there. Unfortunately, this caused some rather unexpected thoughts to travel through his subconscious.

"Shit..." He whispered to himself quietly, not necissarily out of disappointment, but surprise. "It was a dream... Just a dream."

That dream left him with a lingering desire, as if he wanted Rylie even more. It wasn't a feeling he enjoyed, rather, he felt guilty as he watched the innocent girl sleeping peacefully across the room. She belonged to someone else, someone very important to him. He knew he had no right to be thinking about her this way, dream or reality.

Before allowing himself to dwell on it further, he stood, and walked out of the room. To his surprise, Matt was still sitting in the corner, playing what was, apparently, a never ending video game.

"Hey Mell!" Matt greeted in an excited whisper, never actually looking up from his toy. "What time is it?"

Matt sat down on the couch beside him. He leaned his tired elbows against his knees, and rested his forhead in his hands.

"Nearly five a.m."

Matt's eyes widened, and he laughed.

"Well damn! No use going to bed now." He said, finally sitting his games aside. "What's wrong with you? Shouldn't you be watching precious?"

"She's fine." Mello told him as he pulled his hands away from his face. "She's sleeping."

"Oh, a sleeping beauty! The most amazing sight a man can see! An inspiration for poetry!" Suddenly he started chuckling as he looked over at his friend, immediately noticing the irritated look painted on his face. "Oh... I bet that was torture for you!" He teased.

Mello's eyes narrowed at the mood Matt was in. Normally, he was the one to talk to, but right now he was just rubbing it in.

"It's not important. Right now I have to concentrate on how to attain the Death Note." Mello said, trying to push the thought of her out of his mind. Bringing her here may have saved her just in case Kira tried to kill her, but he was beginning to regret his decision to take care of it instead of L. "Now that I know they won't bargain for Rylie, I have to think of a new plan."

As the thoughts of Rylie slowly subsided, suddenly Mello's eyes flew open, and he smiled.

"Wait... Light Yagami's father is chief of the investigation!" He exclaimed. "According to Takimora, he was the highest ranking."

Matt raised his eyesbrows. He knew exactly what his friend was thinking.

"Ah! Two family members on the same force. I wonder what would convince them to hand over the notebook." He said micheiviously.

"Get on it Matt." Mello ordered. "And make sure little sis doesn't come home for dinner tonight. If they won't bargain for Rylie's life, surely they'll bargain for Sayu Yagami."

* * *

The task force sat silently at headquarters, contimplating their next step. It had been days since Director Takimora's kidnapers had made contact, and Light was beginning to worry.

_'Takimora should be dead by now. Why haven't they said anything!?'_

The entire force was on edge, and noone seemed to have a clue of what to expect next. Not five minutes later, there was a phone call placed from Director Takimora's cell phone. Hesitantly, Soichiro Yagami answered the call, knowing it was the director's kidnapers.

_"Mr Yagami... Don't trouble yourself worrying about Takimora anymore. He's dead! Instead, think about this... we have your daughter!"_

* * *

Rylie's mouth dropped to the floor when she saw it. A young girl was being dragged down into the underground facility. Her hands were bound and her mouth was gagged. Immediately Rylie ran over to the large man pulling her.

"What the hell are you doing?! Let go of her!" She screamed, as she tried to break the man's grasp.

Finally, once they were in the main room, he did as she asked, snickering over how worked up she was as he walked away. Mello and Matt stood nearby, watching as Rylie pulled the gag out of the young girls mouth. Instantly she began to scream and cry as Rylie looked her over for any injuries.

"Ssshhh, it's okay." Rylie said, trying to comfort the unconsolable girl. She wasn't hurt physically, still Rylie's eyes shot towards Mello, and she glared at him. "Who is this?! What did you do to her?!"

He sighed, not liking the look she was giving him and turned to walk over to them.

"This girl is Light Yagami's sister, Sayu. We kidnaped her, obviously." He said nonchelantly.

"What's wrong with you!?" Rylie exclaimed angrily. "It's like an addiction!"

His eyes narrowed towards her. She made him so angry sometimes!

"Don't be naive. The plan is perfect. There's no way Light and his father won't hand over the Death Note in order to save her."

Rylie shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Before you say anything," Mello started, interrupting Rylie's next outburst as he glared towards her. "It would be foolish of you to tell this girl, _Light Yagami's sister_, who you are. Remember that."

"Well I'm not idiot!" She yelled back at him. "I just don't think the binds are necissary. Can't you see, the poor girl is terrified!"

Mello groaned, his eyes narrowing again as he pulled out a knife from his side. Sayu cringed and closed her eyes tightly as he cut the rope around her wrists. Immediately, the young girls head fell into Rylie's lap and she cried even harder.

"It's okay. They won't hurt you." Rylie said softly, as she gently ran her hand over Sayu's hair. She then turned her head to glare at the two men standing beside the couch. "Trust me, they've already kidnaped me twice."

Matt smiled sheepishly, raising a guilty hand to the back of his head. Mello, on the other hand, simply glared back at her.

"What's going on?! Why are they doing this?!" Sayu cried.

Rylie paused.

"... Uh..." She didn't want to tell the poor girl that she was being held ransom for the Death Note because her brother was Kira. The fact that she was kidnaped was bad enough. "... I'm afraid I don't know."

* * *

"I take full responsibility for my actions. I will take the Death Note, and exchange it for my daughter's life." Mr Yagami said. On the outside he seemed calm, but everyone knew he was on the verge of panicking.

Light's eyes were huge. This wasn't good. He didn't want to have to kill his own sister but... His eyes narrowed. He would find whoever it was that kidnaped her and they would die. However, for now he would have to calm down. If they got their hands on the notebook, who knows what would happen. He had the surprise of his life when the man known as 'N' contacted them. He left it in the new L's hands to find his sister and maintain the notebook. But, how would that be possible?!

_'No! They can't get their hands on the Death Note! That would ruin everything I've worked for..'_

"Dad" Light said, putting the concerned look on his face as he stood and walked over to his father. "Just promise me one thing... That you and Sayu will make it out of this alive..."

* * *

A full day had passed since Sayu Yagami had been brought to the underground mafia facility. Still, she cried. Rylie tried her best to calm her down, but nothing had seemed to work. Finally, she was beginning to run out of options.

"Sayu, I'm sorry this happened to you. I really am... But if you don't stop screaming you're going to make yourself sick."

After taking a deep breath, to try and calm herself down, Sayu turned to look at Rylie. A comforting smile peaked on Rylie's lips. Finally, it seemed like the young girl was going to at least try and compose herself. However, the calm was short lived. Rylie watched, her smile fading quickly as a new batch of tears filled Sayu's eyes, and her lips began to quiver.

"No, no, no! It's okay. You don't need to cry anymore!"

Just as Sayu took in a deep breath, Suddenly, Rylie's hand swung towards her forcefully, smacking her right in the cheek. Immediately, Sayu stopped crying, her eyes wide open as she quickly turned to Rylie.

"Wha... you... You hit me!" She exclaimed.

Rylie chuckled embarrassingly.

"Yeah well... I'm sorry sweetie, but you were making yourself sick. I was running out of options."

Rylie hadn't thought it was probable reaction, but soon she actually got a glimpse of a tiny smile tugging at Sayu's lips.

"See! You're fine!" Rylie exclaimed happily.

Sayu inhaled a trembling breath.

"I want to go home."

"I know. You'll be able to go home soon." Rylie told her. "I believe your father is on his way here to get you right now actually."

Immediately, Sayu's eyes flew open.

"Dad's coming here?" She asked nervously. "They aren't going to hurt him are they."

"Oh... NO!" Rylie assured her, although to be completely honest, she wasn't sure exactly what they had planned, but if they hurt Mr Yagami, she would surely raise hell. "Your dad will be fine."

Just then Matt walked into the room.

"Hey beautiful ladies! Everyone calmed down now?" He asked, while pulling his goggles over his head, and winking at Sayu.

"Better." Rylie told him.

He smiled widely, before holding up more rope.

"Ah, good." Regrettably, he watched as Sayu's eyes widened with worry. "Sorry princess... daddy's here!"

* * *

Immediately after the exchange, they were forced to evacuate the facility. Considering the task force now knew their location, it was no longer safe to stay. That night everyone gathered in a hotel room in downtown L.A.

"Please don't use that notebook Mello." Rylie warned as she followed closely behind him. "You have no idea what the consequences will be."

He smirked as he continued staring down at the Death Note. He seemed enamored by it.

"Who says I'm the one who's going to use it. I have pictures of the people I want dead. All of whom are a part of the SPK."

Rylie's eyes narrowed.

"Good job. Kill those who are in your way... Just like Kira."

Mello paused suddenly. He turned to look at Rylie from the corner of his eye.

"I do what I need to do to win against Near."

"And Kira does what he needs to do to win against the world. You tell me where the sililarities end."

He grunted, and walked over to the men gathered. Picking out one man he didn't particularly like from the eleven that were left after the Death Note was tested, they walked down the hall. Rylie watched in surprised as they disappeared into a back room. Quickly she ran over to Matt.

"Let me use your phone." She demanded with her hand held out towards him.

Matt smiled at her, pulling out a cigarrette from his pocket and hanging it out the side of his mouth.

"Sorry darlin, I don't carry a phone. One of them may be able to help you though."

Rylie sighed frustratingly.

"Dammit!" She looked over at the men on the couch and cringed. Most of them were staring in her direction like she was a piece of meat as they talked amoungst themselves. Being intimidated, she quickly turned back to Matt. "Can you ask one of them for a phone?"

The last thing she wanted to do was give them the time of day. Apparently if she did that, they would feel as if they owned her. Matt chuckled at her hesitance as he lit the cigarrette in his mouth.

"Hey fellas! A phone for the beautiful lady!" He exclaimed.

Matt walked over to one man, who pulled out his cell phone from his pocket. He handed it over to Matt and winked at Rylie.

"You can thank me later." The man said.

Rylie used her most sarcastic fake laugh to turn him away, as she grabbed the phone from Matt's hand.

"Thank you Matt."

He grinned and bowed towards her, making he chuckle.

"My pleasure precious."

Quickly she turned and ran into the bedroom, immediately dialing Lawliet.

_"Yes?"_

"Hey baby, it's me."

_"Rylie, is everything okay?"_

"No. Mello has the Death Note."

_"Yes, I'm aware of that. I'm speaking with Near at the moment. He's managed to pinpoint the location of the drop off. Mr Yagami seems to have just left California with his daughter."_

"Yes... they're gone..." She paused, wanting to tell him that Mello was making someone use the notebook to kill some of the members of the SPK. Unfortunately there was no stopping it now. They would find out in about thirty seconds. She closed her eyes tightly then. "... I want to see you and Watari."

_"I assure you that by tomorrow morning you will be in my arms again."_

Rylie's eyes narrowed. He never told her what he was planning.

"You're not risking your life again are you?"

_"Mmm no. There's no risk. You may be slightly upset with me but I assure you, I'm not going to** risk** anything."_

"What?! Why am I going to be upset then?" She asked, though she knew she wouldn't know the answer until it was already done.

He chuckled.

_"It appears I can keep no secrets from you. However, there's no need to worry. Just turn on your tv in about an hour and you'll understand. I love you." _

* * *

The team was solumn. The Death Note was no longer in their possession. Mr Yagami had returned to Japan from California, and Sayu was back at home with her mother. Light and Misa had plans to travel back in the morning after Light had a chance to calm down. Things seemed to be changing for the worst with the investigation... Until...

Everyone went completely silent when suddenly there was a news interruption on TV. Back in California, Light's attention also focused clearly on the breaking news.

_"We interrupt this program to bring you a special report. It's been brought to our attention that the great detective who had challenged to bring down Kira for nearly the past three years, also known as 'L'... is dead."_

Immediately Light felt his heart stop.

"What?!" He exclaimed. Misa dropped her glass of water, and it shattered onto the floor.

"What is it Light?!" She asked absent mindedly.

Was this for real? How would the media get this information? Now what would he do? Acting as L had put him so far ahead.

_"No, it's alright. The only people we're conversing with so far is N and the SPK. He already knows L is dead. There's nothing to worry about. I can pull this off."_

Everyone back at headquarters stood, their eyes widening.

"How did this get out?!" Matsuda exclaimed. "The media wasn't supposed to know about this!"

Aizawa held in a grin. He knew L would figure out a way to be reintroduced to the team without being in danger. This way, when he does come back, the only one's who will know he's alive, are the people on the team. If Light killed him, it would be as lethal as if he willingly confessed to being Kira.

_'Very cleaver L.'_

Suddenly, Light's phone rang loudly in his pocket. He picked it up irritatingly. Now was not the time. The number was unfamiliar, but he knew he must answer it anyway.

"Yes? What is it?"

"... Hello Light."

The young man's eyes narrowed. This voice was familiar.

"Who is this?"

"Oh, has it been that long? I see you've forgotten me."

Slowly, but surely Light's palms began to sweat. He was unable to control the look of shock written in his facial expression as he eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

_'This voice!... No, it couldn't be!'_

"I could give you a useful hint Light Yagami..."

Light's hand fisted at his side. He felt his throat closing like he was going to suffocate, and he was on the verge of panicking.

_'What the hell?! This isn't possible! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"_

"Oh, come on Light, we were chained together for months!... However, that's beside the point. What I really want to say is this: The whole world now knows I'm dead... What will you do, now that you know... I'm alive?"

Light gulped. He felt everything crashing in around him. He wanted to yell at the top of his lungs. Quickly he began tugging on the tiny button on the side of his watch.

"Your silence speaks volumes Light, but I assure you, writing my name down again is not in your best interest."

Immediately Light stopped. Sweat dropped from his forehead as he listened intently to the familiar voice on the other end of the line.

"Considering no more attempts to take my life have occured in the past two years, and the task force would have been some of the only people to know of my supposed demise, I'd say killing me again would put you in a rather compromising position Light Yagami. So tell me, why hasn't Kira come after L's successor? Could it be because Kira thought I was dead?"

Light's heart was beating profusely. He tried hard to keep his reaction calm, but was failing miserably.

"Furthermore, you should know the task force is now made up of the some only people in the world that now knows... I'm still alive. They are in the process of receiving this information as we speak."

_'No! This can't be real! You're dead!' _

Light's breathing heightened and he was unable to control the laughter building in his throat. He was on the verge of a nervous breakdown as he heard the real L chuckling on the other end of the phone line.

"Make no mistake Light Yagami... if you kill me now... your guilt is proven."

* * *

More Author's Notes: Mello had that dream to show that it's not just a sexual attraction he feels towards Rylie. He's fallen for her emotionally as well. Sorry if it felt like I rushed through Sayu's kidnapping. That part isn't really a very big part of the story... On a better note, L IS AWESOME! I'm giving him a wonderful lemon to make up for the early part of this chapter, and to once again prove him awesomness... My next update probably won't be quite as quick as the last couple.

**Remember, if you want to share some fanart, look at my profile for information of where it can go! :)**

rukia23 - Yeah, I love Matt and Mello. Although Mello freaks me out a bit sometimes. lol. But anyway, I'm going to try to incorporate Near in more in the next few chapters. I miss him! Thanks again!

Kufuffelupagus - I don't think I could allow Light to kill L again after the first time. It was way too sad. And yes, very interesting things to come. I'm really excited. Thank you very much!

LifesABitchToMe - Hahaha... poor Mello! Thanks again

Minyadagniriel - I love Matt! He's such a ladies man. I bet he could get any girl he wanted to in the Death Note world. haha.. Anyway, why aren't you sleeping!? Thanks again!

animefreak8292 - Everyone loves Matt now. I'm developing a small crush myself. :) Thank you so much!

-2-Rena-2-Paranoia-2- I know! I couldn't hate Mello. He really does mean well, even when it doesn't come across that way. I'm glad you looked at the Deviant art thing. Hopefully I can see some pics soon! hint hint! :) Thanks again!

Hentai-Goddess - I tricked everyone at the beginning but no, Rylie won't be raped. I don't think I could do that to her and L. Thanks again!

Tootsiepop254 - I miss Near too! I'm having a harder time incorporating him in here than I thought I would. Hopefully I will have a good shot at it in the next chapter though. Thanks again!

BlueMoon Goddess - Hmm, I'll probably make another story after this one. I may take a short breather in between, but I love writing them. Thanks so much!

weasleytwinsslave89 - Aw, thank you so much! I'm really happy when I get new reviewers and people tell me how much they like the story. I really do appreciate it! It makes my day! There's a lot more Mello to come! :) Thanks again!

White Alchemist Taya - L is sneaky! :):) I don't think I could take it if his name was written again. Thank you very much!

NekoGuyFan - I love you Matt too!! Yes, I've developed a crush on our lovely Matt myself. He's a keeper! I want to put Near in this more, but I'm having a harder time with him. Hopefully he will make an appearance in the next chapter. Thanks again!

yuru-neko - Good to see you on both sites! :) Have fun at your music festival! L is too awesome to allow Light the chance to kill him again. That's my theory! haha. Thanks again!

Harumi Sohma the Fox Zodiac - You make me feel old! haha.. And yes, Light will get his! Thanks again!

invisible-gurl -No, Matt's not THAT bad.. He's just a.. well, a guy! haha.. Thanks again!

iiceangel3.o - Oh yes, Rylie was shocked to be in Cali. That's quite a trip! I agree with you about L.. He's a cute husband. Thanks again.

hiwatarisgirl - Oh yea, I choose to believe that L wanted to drop kick Mello like a maniac! That would have been hilarious! Let me know about that chapter of your story.. Thanks again!

silenceinthedarkness - I love those characters too! I have to say, Matt is making me swoon. Thanks again.

Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0 - I don't know what it is! My mind must be opening up more than normal lately. Mello is one lucky guy! I think L could have killed him. He was pretty pissed. Hope you liked the chapter! Thanks again SO very much! :)

Alice001 - Babbling Rylie was fun to write, and L's responce was sweet. I'm really glad you liked it. Thank you so much! :)


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: This chapter features a fight, albeit a short one. Thanks for the wonderful reviews! Please enjoy! :)

**CHAPTER THIRTY ONE**

Light's phone beeped relentlessly in his ear as he sat there, still too stunned to speak to his current caller. He knew it was his father who was beeping in. More than likely he was calling to inform Light of the news that L was still alive. Still, he didn't dare switch over, but he also had yet to say a word. He had simply sat there, for the past few minutes as he tried desperately to calm down. He didn't know what to say, how to react, or what he could possibly do to not make himself seem completely guilty. At the moment, nothing at all was coming to mind.

Lawliet remained silent as well. He wanted to hear Light Yagami's reaction. Better yet, he had wished he could be there in person to witness it. Still, he didn't say a word as his smile continuously grew. He could hear Light's constricted breathing through the line. Was he cornered enough this time to confess?

'_No.' _Lawliet thought to himself. '_Light won't go down without a fight. He'll probably still try to play ignorant.'_

Lawliet was right. Not a minute later, Light finally broke his silence.

"... L? Is... is this really you?"

As always, he was a good actor. He sounded like the same Light Yagami before his memories of the Death Note returned. He sounded like Soichiro Yagami's son, not Kira. Before Lawliet had a chance to answer, however, someone was beeping in on his phone as well. Calmly, he pulled it away from his ear to check the number.

_"Ah!"_ He exclaimed. He had expected this call. He returned the phone to his ear. _"Excuse me Light. We will talk again soon."_

Without warning, he hung up on him. Light was left, speechless, and hardly able to breath as he contemplated the idea that the man he was so sure had been dead for the past two years... his mortal enemy... was actually alive. The tables had turned dramatically, and he had no idea what he would do now.

Misa slowly walked over to him, another glass of water in her hand. She had no idea what had just happened, but Light was obviously very upset, and **very** surprised. Without a word she held the glass towards him. He didn't acknowledge her presence beside him as he quickly stood, his eyes huge, and he walked away.

* * *

_"Yes Rylie?"_ Lawliet asked as he clicked the phone over.

"Umm... I don't understand the significance of the announcement of your 'death.'" She said confusingly.

_"Ah yes! You see, now that the world thinks I'm dead. I can approach Light Yagami and the team without being in any danger of-"_

"Woah, woah!" She immediately interrupted. "Please repeat what you just said. I really think I heard you wrong." Her voice was trembling with a counterfeit laughter.

Lawliet bit his thumb and contemplated the best way to word what he would say next. Surely, just as he suspected, she was going to want to kill him herself for this.

_"Mmm... Did I tell you I love you today?"_ He teased.

He wasn't generally the type to suck up when he thought she would get angry with him. This immediately put op a red flag, and she sighed heavily into the phone.

"Are you trying to irritate me Lawliet?" She asked sarcastically.

_"... No."_

"Baby! You're not really planning on revealing your survival to Light are you?"

He paused, taking a lingering sip of his sweetened earl grey tea, before returning to the conversation.

_"... Mmm... Yes?"_

There was a deafening silence on the other end of the line as Lawliet awaited her reaction.

_"... Rylie?"_

He heard as she took in a deep breath.

"... Okay... I understand that you're the genius, I really do... but I would really rather you not even be on Light's radar if at all possible."

He wasn't oblivious to the fact that he was up shit creek without a paddle.

_"Actually, my love... there's something I must tell you."_

Immediately her eyes narrowed.

"You already revealed yourself didn't you?" She asked, trying to remain as calm as possible.

_"... Yes."_

"WHAT!?... Wha... god... you... uuugggg!"

Lawliet's eyes widened. What a strange reaction.

_"Rylie, the biggest issue in our marriage is that neither one of us will allow the other to save them if doing so includes risking their life. While it's very understandable, I fail to see why we don't expect this by now."_ He said. She instantly calmed as he continued. _"You know I will do anything for you, as I also realize is the case on your part as well. However, before you get upset, please except my apology. I should have told you first."_

She inhaled deeply a few times before continuing. It took her a full minute to compose herself enough to think about this rationally.

"What did he say?" She finally asked, now sounding more concerned by the fact, instead of angry. "What did Light say and do when he found out?"

_"He said nothing. However, it would be a fatal mistake for him to try and kill me when there are less than a dozen people who know of my continuing existence. There's nothing to worry about. I can promise you this. It's also quite possible he still does not know my true identity."_

This came as a shock to Rylie.

"... I don't understand. How wouldn't he know? He wrote your name."

_"Not necessarily. Please remember that Light Yagami has never taken advantage of these Shinigami eyes. Misa Amane, on the other hand, although at one point seemed to embody them, apparently did not possess that power while under our surveillance. It's possible she doesn't know my true identity either."_

Still, this was one step ahead of Rylie. She couldn't keep up with his reasoning this time at all.

"So who wrote your name?"

_"Honestly, that still seems like a mystery to me. However, tell me Rylie, when you were with Light and the team at headquarters, was there ever more than one Shinigami present?"_

"No, just Ryuk."

_"So you're telling me that you never, other than the time you were with the members of Yotsuba, saw the white thing? Er.. god of death?"_

Rylie's eyes flew open. She had nearly forgotten about her.

"No, she wasn't there. Since I touched the Death Note I would have seen her, but I didn't."

Lawliet bit down on his thumb and sighed.

_"Yes, I see."_ His mind was thinking a million miles an hour. _"At any rate, I'm in no danger. Please don't feel you have to worry."_

Rylie closed her eyes tightly. She didn't know what she would do if she lost him again. Lawliet and Watari meant everything to her. Still, she had no choice... Slowly, she took in one more deep breath and opened her eyes again.

"... Okay." She said simply. "I trust you Lawliet."

* * *

When Rylie finally emerged from behind closed doors, she was met by Mello's constant glare. Her eyes narrowed at him as he stepped up to her.

"Feel better?" She asked angrily.

He grunted.

"Near's associates are dead." He told her effortlessly, like it didn't matter at all that he had them killed. "That puts me one step closer to catching Kira myself. Other than that, I feel nothing. Now, what did L have to say about the matter?"

"HA!" She exclaimed in sarcasm, completely ignoring his question. "I don't believe you Mello. You never wanted to kill anyone."

He snickered and turned away from her as Matt walked up.

"So what did hubby say?" Matt asked.

Mello never turned around but she knew he was listening intently. Other than winning against Near, having Lawliet's approval seemed to be high on his list, even though he rarely let it show.

Rylie sighed when she thought about it.

"He's revealed to Light that he's still alive."

Instantly, Mello turned back around in surprise. His eyes were huge as he grabbed her by the shoulders, making her wince.

"What?! Why would he do that?!"

Rylie pushed his hands away, and looked to the ground.

"It's my fault." She admitted willingly, knowing Mello was going to be very angry. "He's doing this so that Light can't frame me for being the second Kira."

Mello's eyes narrowed.

"And you let him?" He asked angrily.

She looked up at him and glared.

"He didn't tell me until after he had done it. I didn't know. Do you want to acuse me of wanting him to die this time Mello?" It was a challenge, meant as a threat.

Mello's eyes narrowed again.

"And still he married you. You're going to get him killed... foolish girl."

Matt's eyes widened when he noticed the furious look growing on Rylie's expression. That was a bad choice of words...

"... Oh shit."

Immediately Rylie raised her hand, but Mello grabbed her wrist, forcefully slinging her back against the wall before she had the chance to smack him.

"Woah!" Matt exclaimed, jumping in between them. "I think it's time to chill out buddy. You know she doesn't want anything to happen to L."

Mello shook his head. He knew he shouldn't have allowed himself to be so blunt with her, but he couldn't seem to help it. He took one more angered look at Rylie before walking away.

Rylie took in a few deep breaths. She was furious as she continued to glare at him. Matt turned to her and smiled comfortingly.

"You alright precious?" He asked sincerely.

She swallowed heavily, still staring at the insufferable man that was now sitting on the couch and eating a chocolate bar.

"I'm okay."

"He didn't mean what he said. He just... likes you, you know? I guess the fact that he knows he can't have you makes trying to hate you the other option. That's quite the impossible task, so it must be infuriating!"

Rylie looked up at him, forcing a smile on her lips as she shook her head. Matt was a very sweet guy.

"Yeah right..." She told him. "It still doesn't give him the right to say it."

Matt shook his head in agreement before pulling a cigarette out from behind his ear. He then grinned at Rylie sweetly.

"Join me outside?" He requested. She laughed at the funny expression on his face as he raised a questioning eyebrow. "You could use the fresh air."

Finally, she allowed herself to take one more deep breath and agreed. So, they headed to the door.

"Stay close." Mello ordered, watching them both like a hawk.

Rylie never turned to give him the impression that she was even remotely interested in what he had to say at the moment. Matt opened the door, holding it for her and watching as she rolled her eyes and walked out. He looked over at Mello and shook his head, letting him know he would keep a close eye on her. Matt knew the only reason Mello was overprotective was because of the way he felt towards her. Not only that, but this was L's woman. If anything happened to her, who knows what he would do.

Once outside, Rylie sat down on the cool pavement of the sidewalk just trying to clear her mind. She couldn't wait for this to all be over with so she could finally go back home... and stay there! She missed her babies. Poor Watari probably didn't understand why his mom was gone. She sighed then, as she thought about it. The thought nearly bringing tears to her eyes. Finally, she focused her attention on the man beside her, as he pulled a lighter out of his pocket and lit his cigarrette.

"Thanks for that back there Matt." She said.

"Ah, not a problem precious." He told her, smoke blowing out of his mouth as he spoke.

She sighed again and turned back to face the parking lot.

"The first thing I'm going to do after Kira is caught, is find Mello a girlfriend!" She exclaimed. Matt laughed at this. "The way he's treating me right now, I might actually make sure she's someone I despise... Probably shouldn't set him up with an actual friend. That would be cruel."

Matt laughed loudly at this.

"Wow! Feisty!"

Rylie smiled shyly.

"I'm sorry. He's not always like this so I don't usually dislike him so much, but when he gets that way I... just... want... to..."

Her words trailed off at the end as her eyes focused intently on the parking lot. Matt looked down at her confusingly, knowing she had stopped her sentence prematurely.

"You alright beautiful?"

He noticed her eyes widening slowly at the girl singing cheerily as she pushed a rather large suitcase into a car in the parking lot. Suddenly Rylie's eyes narrowed when the girl stepped into the light. After the conflict between her and Mello, this was like the icing on the cake.

"... Son of a ... BITCH!"

Quickly she stood and began speed walking over to the woman. Rylie stopped mere inches away from the girls back. She fisted her hand and took in a deep breath before reaching her finger up to tap on the woman's shoulder.

"Misa Amane?"

The girl turned around just in time to be slugged in the face by Rylie's fist. Immediately she fell backwards.

Matt's mouth dropped open. He was too surprised by the events unfolding in front of him to worry about the lit cigarrette that fell out of his mouth, landing on his foot.

"I should break this up before it gets out of hand." He said aloud, his eyes still wide and focused soley on the two girls, as he watched the blonde one stand. He sighed excitedly then. "My mind is telling me yes, but my body is saying... this could get really good!"

"Ouch!" Misa whined, cupping the side of her cheek as she turned back around to the woman that just hit her. "What the hell did you-" When her eyes focused on the woman, they widened dramatically. "RYLIE!?"

Rylie smiled sarcastically.

"It's been a while Misa." She said mockingly. "You were probably beginning to think I was DEAD!"

* * *

"You knew didn't you Ryuk?" Light asked. His eyes were shut, as he took in several calming breaths, trying to clear his mind. When he finally opened them, he shot an infuriating glare at the Shinigami.

Ryuk simply laughed.

"If I recall correctly, I told you I wasn't on either side. You knew I wouldn't be volunteering any information. So yes, I knew."

Light's eyes narrowed, when he felt his phone ringing in his pocket. His heart felt like it stopped when he opened it, already knowing the voice that would greet him.

_"Have I given you enough of an opportunity to let this sink in Light Yagami?"_ Lawliet asked mockingly. _"You seemed to be at quite a loss for words."_

Light shut his eyes tightly again.

"What happened?! You tricked us into thinking you were dead!?"

It was difficult for him to force himself to play innocent this time. He knew L didn't believe his act.

_"Hmm... You're insistence in playing the innocent role does little more than humor me now Light."_ Lawliet told him, his voice serious and stern. _"However, I know exactly how you're feeling right now."_

"I'm in disbelief Ryuzaki!" He insisted.

_"Well yes! Of course you are. It's been a very long time Light. You thought you were rid of me, however, this is just the beginning. I can assure you that this conversation is not being recorded, nor can it be traced. Now, let's get right to the point. I know who you are. There's no point in denying me that satisfaction anymore."_

Finally, Light opened his eyes. He knew L was telling him the truth. There really was no point in hiding their hatred of one another anymore. A grin peaked at his lips as he finally decided to talk freely to L.

"L... how did you do it?" Light's voice was smooth and wicked, almost as if he was a different person altogether. He spoke as Kira would speak, or at least that's the way Lawliet took it.

_"Thank you."_ Lawliet said simply. _"Now the games can really begin."_

Light chuckled evilly.

"I suppose they can."

_"Having established that, I have something I need you to do for me."_

"What's that?"

_"Now that the task force knows I'm alive, I will be making sure noone suspects my wife as being the second Kira. If you abide by that, I will leave this investigation in the hands of my successors. I'm sure you've already been made aware of their existence."_

Light's eyes narrowed again.

"Near and Mello... Yes, we've spoken." He said. "Are you telling me you will not get involved with the investigation in any way?"

Lawliet held his thumb to his mouth, contimplating his next words.

_"I wouldn't go as far as saying that Light Yagami."_ He told him, his eyes now narrowing as well. _"After all, it's because of you that Watari is dead. You are very fortunate indeed that Rylie was not affected as well, that's all I will say on the matter. However, as far as the investigation into Kira goes, I will allow my successors to move freely. It's not neccessary for me to assist them. That being said, if you make this personal again, my tone will change, and **when** I think of a way to prove your guilt, I will not hesitate in using any method."_

A smirk spread accross Light's lips.

"Of course... I understand... L."

_"I see... Now... Let the games begin."_

* * *

"Wha... what are you doing here?" Misa asked, her eyes showing her worry.

Rylie's eyes finally stopped with there games, and narrowed towards the usually cheery young woman.

"You're with Light aren't you?" She asked angrily.

Misa shook her head slowly.

"Yes."

Once again, Rylie drew back her fist, slamming it into Misa's left cheek. Misa fell backwards. However, this time she growled and punched back.

"Oh... shit." Matt yelled, still not quite wanting to break it up as he watched them wrestle to the ground. His mind changed when he noticed both girls had drawn blood. Quickly, he decided he really had no choice and ran over to them. It was going to get ugly. "Uh girls! Girls!"

They payed no attention to him as they wailed on each other on the ground of the parking lot. Finally, with one more good punch in, Rylie straddled Misa, holding her down with her own body. She wiped the blood off her bottom lip and stared down at the girl.

"I'm sorry Rylie!" Misa exclaimed. "I didn't want Light to try and kill you, but I had to tell him!"

"God Misa!" Rylie yelled. "You'll do anything that son of a bitch tells you! That's why I'm beating the crap out of you, not because you nearly had me killed! I didn't die, so who the hell cares!"

Misa tried wiggling free, but Rylie's grip tightened even more.

"What do you mean?!" Misa screamed.

"I mean, you need to wake up! Light is using you Misa! Get away from him!"

Misa's eyes narrowed.

"No! I'm never leaving Light!"

Rylie took in a deep breath, looking down at her old friend before closing her eyes.

"You'll thank me later."

With that, she reopened her eyes and drew back her fist. Misa cringed, awaiting the hit before everything went black.

* * *

Mello looked over at the door when it opened. His eyes widened when Rylie hurried inside, her lip and nose bleeding. She ran into the bathroom. Behind her walked in Matt, with an unconscious girl in his arms. Immediately Mello stood.

"What the hell happened?!"

Matt shrugged his shoulders and lay the girl down on the couch. Instantly Mello's eyes narrowed and he hurried over to the bathroom. Rylie jumped when he barged in, taking the towel she was using to wipe the blood from her face so he could look at her.

"Are you okay?"

Rylie looked at him in shock when he showed so much concern for her. He lifted the towel to her lip and dabbed at it softly. She pulled away embarrasingly, feeling it wasn't his place to take care of her that way.

"Yeah... I'm fine. Thank you."

Mello dropped the towel, realizing his innapropriate actions. Of course, his reaction afterward was to be upset.

"Who is that girl?"

Rylie picked up the towel, now avoiding eye contact with him.

"Misa... Light Yagami's girlfriend."

Mello's eyes widened.

"Do you mean.."

"That Light's in this hotel? Yeah, probably."

Before Mello reacted, his phone went off in his pocket. He picked it up and held it to his ear.

"What is it?"

_"Mello, it's L. Please allow me to speak with Rylie."_

Mello's eyes narrowed again as he handed the phone to Rylie.

"It's for you."

He then quickly walked out, slamming the door behind him. Rylie cringed and held the phone to her ear. She felt very awkward from what he had just done.

"Hello?"

_"Yes, Rylie. It's me." _

"Uh... hey... baby. I love you!"

Instantly, he knew something was wrong.

_"I love you. What happened?" _He asked immediately.

She stopped wiping the blood from her lip and looked down at the floor.

"Uh... I just ran into Misa." She admitted, immediately shutting her eyes tightly as she awaited his response.

_"Oh, I see.. Did she see you?"_

"Oh yeah, she saw me!"

_"... You did something you're purposefully trying to avoid telling me."_

"No, I plan on telling you. It's just... well..." She paused, being very unsure about her reaction towards Misa. Maybe that was slightly uncalled for. Quickly though, she remembered what Misa had done. Soon, Rylie was once again confident that she had made the right choice. Actually, it surprised Rylie that Misa didn't run with her tail between her legs. Maybe there was hope for her yet. For Misa's own sake, Rylie had to at least try and get her away from Light. Finally, after inhaling in a deep breath, she spoke again.. "I knocked her out, and she's in our hotel room..."

* * *

More Author's Notes: Sorry this chapter doesn't move forward too much. It's another one leading up to something big... But anyway, I put up three more pictures on the deviant art website if anyone wants to check them out. I'll admit, one of them is slightly naughty.. Unfortunately my scanner isn't working so they are pictures taken of my drawings by my camera phone. :( When my scanner gets fixed I will put them up again, and they will look much better. :) Good stuff coming soon!

Chinatsu-Chan - Yea, poor Mello! He's got it bad! Thank you so much for the lovely review! I really do appreciate it, and I'm glad I could help you see the characters in new ways. That's great! Thanks again!

snowcakes - Thank you so much! I'm really glad you enjoy it, and I hope you continue reading! :)

Mellolicious - Hahahaha. Yeah, I get my lazy spells too. I completely understand! But I'm glad to hear from you again! Yes, Mello is a frisky boy... to bad he's not actually getting anywhere with that one.. haha. I love Matt too! He's a keeper! Thanks again!

Hentai-Goddess - Mello and his crush! Poor Mello! Thanks again! :)

Kufuffelupagus - Well that's awesome! To tell you the truth, I really didn't think I'd be using Matt or Near much AT ALL in this story, particularly Matt. But I just loved him so much when I mixed him into it that I don't want to take him out... :) That's really cool how fanfics can make people like characters they didn't particularly warm up to in the beginning. Thanks again! :)

Minyadagniriel - Alot of people either didn't like Mello at all, or loved him! It's funny how fanfics can change people's minds. Still, I would LOVE to see your drawings if you have any. That would be awesome! My profile link is listed on my profile if you need to use it. Thanks again!

weasleytwinslave89 - Yeah, I feel bad for Mello. Some how I will have to make him happier or something. It's almost depressing! I'm not completely sure of how I'm going to handle the Mello living situation yet. I suppose we will find out eventually. :) Thanks again!

NekoGuyFan - Once again, LOVED your pic of little Watari! Very cute! I would love to see Light being taken off guard by that surprise of a lifetime. Hilarious! I agree with you about Matt, he's a real sweetie! Thanks again!

Princesa de la Luna - Thanks again! :)

LifesABitchToMe - L and Rylie's reunion should be coming up soon. That will be a fun one to write! haha.. thanks again!

hiwatarisgirl - haha.. Matt seems like the kind of guy that would have wet dreams overy night. He's such a ladies man. Thanks again!

-2-Rena-2-Paranoia-2- Haha, I like pervy Mello. It shows that he's human! I love Matt too! If you have some drawing's I would LOVE to see them! Thanks again!

rukia23 - I love how out of the blue L's little attack was. If only we could actually see Light's face for that one! Rylie's not too happy about it, but I think she's getting used to it. Nothing she can do but sit back and trust that he knows what he's doing, even if she hates it. But yes, he will make it up to her... :) Thanks again!

Harumi Sohma the Fox Zodiac - I want to see the pictures! :) Sounds funny. I'm... 24. AH! I hate that because I look like I'm 16 and I act even younger. My age doesn't match me! Thanks again!

silenceinthedarkness - haha.. everyone wants Matt now. It's funny. I'm looking forward to the lemon as well. Although, writing lemons is terribly difficult for me for some reason. Wish me luck! Ug, I think we ALL know how Mello feels.. :( Thanks again!

foxattack - haha, of course I'm not mad at you! I didn't know those rules either. I'm terrible at reading all that crap when you sign onto new websites. It's just too much! I miss that picture of Near with Light's head though. That was hilarious! And yes, Lawliet rocks my socks... I can't help it. :) Thanks again!

invisible-gurl - Mello really has it bad! Poor thing! Thanks again!

animefreak8292 - Haha, I like the way Matt talks too. It's like a womanizer, but more flattering than insulting. Thanks again!

Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0 - Haha, bad Mello! That was funny. He's just crushing really bad. Everyone loves Matt, he's so cute! I'm looking forward to the lemon, but I'm nervous about writing it b/c they never sound quite right to me! :( Wish me luck! Thanks again!

Andrea Tyler - Yay! Lemons are nice.. haha. Thanks again!

keeper-of-the-triforce - Hahahaha, snap crackle and pop! That was good. You're welcome btw! Thank you for reviewing as always! I love it!

BlueMoon Goddess - I could NEVER do that to poor L, and Rylie wouldn't even think about it! Hell no! haha. Sorry it wasn't Light getting his ass kicked in this one... I will make up for that later! Thanks again! :)

Alice001 - Haha, I like dirty Mello. Poor thing! Light got the shock of his life.. :) Thanks again!

iiceangel3.o - Sayu needed a good smack. Maybe now she will not go so crazy after the kidnaping.. :) Naughty Mello is interesting.. haha. And Light was slightly surprised.. Don't you think? Haha! Thanks again! :)


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: Thanks again very much for the awesome reviews! I don't have much else to say other than the promised lemon will probably be in the next two chapters-ish. Sorry it's taking me a while to get the two of them back together to make that happen. :) These past couple of chapters having been a lot of talking and planning and a lot less action. That will be changing in the next chapter. ENJOY!

**CHAPTER THIRTY TWO**

"Mello is playing a game with me." Near told Light as he sat, twirling his hair around his little finger, his eyes narrowed. A circle of dead bodies surrounded what was left of the SPK members. Most of them were now dead, and the notebook was nearly impossible to find, at least right away. It was untraceable on the missile Mello had lift off to confuse everyone. Things seemed very grim, not only to Light, but to Near as well. "Now, if I understand correctly, you've been made aware of the real L's survival, haven't you... L number two?"

Light's eyes narrowed.

"I have."

"Hmm, yes. I see." Near said. This would change things dramatically. "So you're also aware that I suspect you of being Kira."

"... Yes."

A smirk appeared across Near's lips.

"Good. However, we both have the same goal in mind. Just as you, I also wish to get possession of the Death Note that your team allowed to be taken from you."

Light was angered by this accusation.

"Are you saying you could have handled this better?!"

"No." Near said simply as he began to stack, once again, the jumble of dice that had recently spilled over on the floor. "Actually, I don't think a different outcome would have even been possible with the set up Mello had with the Mafia. However, although I suspect you are indeed Kira, neither one of us wishes for the notebook to be in their possession. What we need to do is find a way to retrieve it. Make no mistake, however, this does not mean I am on your side. I promise you, after the notbook is retrieved.. I will find a way to prove that you are Kira..."

* * *

_"If I'm understanding you correctly, you saw Misa Amane... then you proceeded to run up to her.. and knock her out?"_ Lawliet asked. He was a bit surprised by what his wife had just told him. He knew she had a feisty side, especially since she had been pregnant, but he never actually expected a knockout to originate from it.

"Uh... yeah, that's basically it. She definitely has a black eye, possibly a bruised rib." Rylie told him embarrassingly.

He tried to be upset about it, but the idea of Rylie actually punching Misa was a completely new level of a turn on for him.

_"Mmm well... If that is indeed the case, then I should make you aware of the risks involved in this situation."_ He said. Meanwhile a rather large smile spread across his lips. _"That being said, you should also know how badly I want you right now."_

Rylie giggled immediately. She was taken completely off guard by that statement. It had been a couple days, and apparently he was getting frisky. He never ceased to surprise her.

"... Uh... wow." She said, still giggling like a school girl as her face turned bright red. "**Not** the reaction I expected. Anyway... she did get a few hits in. I'm not too great with blocking yet, so I have a bloody lip and nose."

Lawliet quickly lost his smile and his eyes narrowed.

_"She caused you to bleed?"_ He asked, his voice laced with strong concern... as well as anger.

She smiled, knowing he was about to overreact.

"I'm fine! You're scrawny too! Don't think because I'm small that I can take a hit."

_"Ah yes, I suppose you're right."_ He said as his fingers twiddled anxiously against his kneecap. _"However, now that I know you're okay, I would like to ask what exactly you intend to do with Misa Amane now that you may be holding her captive?"_

"I'm going to keep her away from Light obviously!" Rylie exclaimed as she peaked her head out the door. Immediately she noticed a couple mafia men snickering and closing in on her passed out ex friend. Her eyes narrowed.

_"Oh... I see! And what exactly are you prepared for Light's reaction to be my love?"_ He asked sarcastically, even though he knew it annoyed her. Sometimes pushing her buttons proved to be quite funny.

Rylie sighed. She knew he was teasing her. Oddly enough that was his way of flirting with her at times, and he was definitely in the flirtatious mood! Again, she peaked outside. They were getting closer to the blonde bombshell. One even looked to be about to touch her leg.

"HEY!" Rylie yelled, watching as he immediately backed off. "Go away!"

Lawliet frowned.

_"My apologies. I didn't intend to upset you... entirely."_

Her attention turned back to the phone call once the men had backed away from Misa. She was surprised that they did what she said. Apparently, Mello was a very strong influence on them.

"No baby! Not you... I was talking to the mafia!" She said loudly.

Lawliet sighed. He was more than ready to get her out of that situation. However, just like having a phone call interrupt a meeting, he hated when her attention was fucosed elseware while they were trying to talk to each other.

_"Rylie please focus on one thing at a time."_ He said politely. _"You're getting distracted from our conversation."_

Rylie rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Well, I don't know what Light's reaction will be, but I can't imagine him crying about it!" She said irritatingly. She always thought Light was a huge prick. The thought of him now actually made her groan into the phone. "Anyway, the point is, Misa doesn't have a mind of her own right now. She needs help!"

_"... I can attest to that."_ Lawliet teased.

"Hey, this is serious!"

_"Mmm yes. I'm aware of that, and I couldn't agree with you more. However, Rylie, we both know you act on impulse at times. Keeping Misa Amane from Light Yagami could prove hazardous."_ He said as a smile peaked on his lips once again. _"Her unnatural devotion towards him will not be easily wavered. No doubt, similar to your devotion towards me, this will mean she is very stubborn. Do you understand?"_

Rylie chuckled. Right off bat, their conversation had taken a turn towards being a slightly more flirtatious one than it probably should have been. The content, after all, was very serious.

"Just keep talking." She teased. "And yes, I understand."

Lawliet took a large bite of strawberry shortcake before continuing.

_"Mmm yum... ow, kep in mi-"_

"Stop stop stop!" She exclaimed, laughing as she interrupting his thoughts. "It's okay in person, but I can't understand a word you're saying to me when we're on the phone Lawliet. Please swallow and then talk."

He did as she asked, understanding completely that she was going easy on him. Being his wife, she should have reprimanded him all the time for talking with his mouth full. However, his mind seemed to be in the gutter, for he found himself wishing she was there to make the shortcake herself. It didn't taste nearly as good without the forepl-

_"Yes, I'm sorry."_ He said as he continued with his previous thoughts, forcing his current ones to leave. They were distracting, and this was serious. Therefore, it was time to get his head out of the clouds and focus on what step should be taken next. _"As I was saying, and on a more serious note, keep in mind that Misa may very well have the eyes again. If she sees Mello or Matt or anyone else you're currently acquainted with, she no doubt will have the power to kill them if she gets possession of a Death Note again. Mello and Matt's identities are, in fact, hidden. To be quite honest, even I don't know their real names."_

Rylie's eyes widened. She hadn't actually thought about that yet.

"Oh... Well... crap."

Matt then knocked lightly on the open door, grabbing her attention.

"Not meaning to interrupt beautiful, but the girl is waking up." He said.

Rylie's eyes widened.

"Don't let her see you or Mello!" She exclaimed, immediately at a loss for what she should do. Matt looked at her confusingly and shook his head. After seeing Rylie swing so hard that she knocked someone unconscious, he decided questioning her was not in his best interest.

".. O.. k."

Her attention quickly turned back to Lawliet when Matt walked back into the other room.

"I'm stupid!" She exclaimed. Suddenly, she was beginning to think this was a really bad idea.

_"Nonsense! You're anything but, and I never want to hear you say something so completely absurd again."_ Lawliet scolded. _"Go in there and talk to Misa Amane, and find out as much information about Light as possible. And please call me after you do this. I want to make sure you are okay."_

"Okay..."

_"Meanwhile, if you really do intend on trying to keep Misa Amane away from Light Yagami, then I suppose I will make contact with him once again to make him aware of these intentions."_

"Wait!" Rylie exclaimed as her eyebrows raised worriedly. "He'll be angry won't he?"

_"Mmm yes, I suppose he will **act** angry anyway. He may indeed feel quite threatened by this. However, it's best if he's not completely surprised by this information. The most careless acts of murder are committed on impulse. Unfortunately, Misa's life will be in his hands after he is made aware of this."_

"Dammit Rylie!" She exclaimed, referring to herself in the third person. "Why don't I think of this?!"

_"As I said, at times you tend to act on impulse. However, I completely understand. You were upset, after all. To be quite honest, my love, it's very honorable of you to still hold her life so highly after what she's done to you."_ Lawliet said lovingly. _"In my opinion, I don't think Light would be willing to risk killing her after she's taken from him. That would just be another guilty finger pointed in his direction."_

Rylie swallowed heavily. This was going to be very confusing, and difficult... not to mention completely illegal. She was kidnaping Misa now?! Mello must be rubbing off on her.

"... I'm scared Lawliet. What if I'm being too wreckless?"

_"Please don't be afraid. You're correct in thinking Misa needs to get away from Light, even if she is the second Kira. I can't say I'm completely happy about leaving her in your hands for any extended amount of time, however, it's for the best. I love you, and so does Watari. You will being seeing me very shortly, I assure you."_

Tears nearly filled Rylie's eyes and she smiled when she thought of her son. She longed to hear his cute little fits of laughter, to feel his tiny hands tugging on her hair, and see his sweet eyes looking up at her like she was something magical. Unfortunately, she had to go.

"I love you both too. Tell Watari mommy loves him!"

_"Of course. I will."_

Slowly, after taking a calming deep breath, she then hung up the phone and walked back into the room. Matt and Mello were standing behind Misa as her eyes began to flutter open. The same girls who were present the day Rylie woke up at the hideout were spread across the room, staring at her smugly. Instead of shooting back rude comments when Rylie shot them a glare to leave the room, they did as she wished. Matt's mouth dropped open and he stared at this scenario in disbelief.

"Wow, you seem to have made them a little nervous." He said as he turned and grinned at her. "Now, I'll admit that I may have had a little crush on you too, but now I think I love you darlin! How do you manage to hook every man originating from Wammy's?" He asked sarcastically.

Rylie grinned from his sweetness, but turned her attention back towards the girls leaving the room. A couple of them were rolling their eyes and snickering amongst themselves. Rylie smiled then, making sure they could hear her response loud and clear.

"Well, while you were at Wammy's you knew little girls, and now..." She stopped, making sure to shoot a look towards the very rude, very loose women standing in the corner. "... Well, it's probably because none of you have ever even met a real woman before."

The look on those girls shocked faces, as well as Matt and Mello's was all the satisfaction she needed. Finally getting back to Misa, Rylie motioned for Matt and Mello to leave the room as well, but Mello stubbornly shook his head. He was afraid the girls would get into another fight. Rylie rolled her eyes and focused again on Misa, who was now wide eyed and staring in her direction. Rylie leaned down to her, taking a hold of Misa's shoulder. She jumped slightly, watching as Rylie grinned at her softly.

"I'm not going to hurt you Misa... I just need you to listen to me very carefully okay?"

Misa shook her head but still shot Rylie an angry glare.

"Light will be missing me soon." She said. "You may want to hurry up and talk before he comes to find me."

Unfortunately, Rylie found it difficult to hold back a warranted chuckle.

"Yeah, that's my biggest worry." She said sarcastically. "Seriously though Misa, I want to help you. You're in a situation that's way over your head. Now I'm saying this because, for a while there, we were really close. Do you remember that Misa?"

Slowly she watched as Misa's eyes softened.

"Yes, of course I remember."

Rylie smiled genuinely then.

"Okay... so tell me, why did you do it?"

Misa frowned then.

"You know I can't go against Light! Of course I did what he asked!" She exclaimed, as if it should be common knowledge that she obey him. Suddenly though, her eyes flew open. She remembered how Light told her that Rylie said she was all for Kira, but he didn't believe her. She also remembered that, to her knowledge, Rylie was immune to the Death Note. She then realized that she was in a different hotel room, with a locked door, and of course, Light was nowhere to be found. "Wait," She began as she looked around the room. Both Mello and Matt ducked behind the couch before she had the chance to see them. "I don't understand. What's going on?"

Rylie could tell Misa was on the verge of panicking, so she sat down beside her slowly.

"It's okay Misa. I'm not angry with you anymore. Knocking you out made me feel much better." She said jokingly.

There appeared what looked to be a forced smile on Misa's lips.

"Okay, so that's means you'll let me go now so I can get back to Light, right?!"

Rylie sighed. This girl just didn't get it.

"No Misa." She said insistently.

Misa's eyes flew open again.

"WHAT!? But why?!"

Rylie glared at her. Why was she so blinded by him? Of course she understood the appeal, to an extent. Light was good looking, even charming at times.. very rare times.. and Kira judged the criminal that killed her parents, so sure, **maybe** she should harbor a crush. However, this obsession was dangerous, and the way he treated her, day in and day out was ridiculous! Rylie had enough!

"Because I need you help, and this time I'm making sure you don't inform Light."

Misa stood abruptly, and Rylie stood with her.

"You can't make me stay here!" She exclaimed angrily.

"I'm not doing this because I want to Misa." Rylie told her. "Light doesn't care about you! One day he's going to have you killed, and I want to prevent that if there's any way I can!"

Rylie watched as Misa's mouth dropped open. Because she was prepared for it, it was like slow motion when the back of Misa's hand came flying towards her cheek. Rylie caught it, and pushed Misa back down on the couch, holding up a warning finger afterwards.

"Don't make me kick you!"

Misa crossed her arms against her chest and pouted.

"You know, Ryuzaki touched my butt!"

Rylie's eyes narrowed at her, and yet she couldn't hold back a chuckled. What a random thing to say!

"Excuse me?"

Misa giggled.

"Yeah, when we first met."

A smirk spread widely across Rylie's lips. She knew Misa was trying to hit her envy button.

"That was almost three years ago, Misa."

The blonde huffed and lifted her nose into the air.

"So! It still happened. Aren't you jealous?!"

Rylie then looked at her confusingly. What kind of game was she playing?

"Uh, no. I'm not." She answered.

Misa's eyes widened and she turned to her abruptly.

"What?! I thought you liked him!"

Rylie threw her hands up in the air irritatingly.

"Okay Misa, we've gotten entirely off subject here! This is not girl talk."

Misa rolled her eyes and sat back into the couch.

"You're right. I'm sure you probably feel uncomfortable talking about it now that he's dead."

Unlike Rylie, Misa didn't hae the chance to react before Rylie backhanded her across the cheek with all her strength, leaving a bright red handprint for all the world to see. Immediaty Misa winced from the pain, grabbing her cheek, as Rylie jumped directly in front of her. Matt and Mello's mouths dropped, and Matt had to raise his arm in front of Mello to keep him from strangling the insufferable girl.

"Listen Misa" Rylie began, her voice was serious and threatening, her eyes furious. Misa quickly realized that may have been the wrong thing to say as her eyes widened dramatically. "I'm trying my hardest to think of you in a way I did a couple years ago when we were friends, but if you say anything like that again I promise you will regret it. Do you understand?"

Slowly Misa shook her head. She knew she shouldn't have said that, even if she was upset.

"Yes... I'm sorry Rylie."

* * *

Light walked into the main room of the hotel, searching for Misa. It had been over an hour since he'd last seen her, and their plane would be leaving in just a couple more hours.

"Ryuk, do you know where Misa is?" He asked, still slightly preturbed by the large Shinigami.

"No, I've been with you, remember?"

Light sighed. Misa Amane still proved, to this day, to be one of the most annoying people he knew, and pretending to be in love with her was exhausting.

When his phone rang again, he figured it would have been her, but was surprised once again, to be greeted by L's voice.

_"Just so you know, Misa Amane is with Rylie as we speak."_ Lawliet told him bluntly. He had decided against softening the blow. It was more fun this way.

Light's eyes widened slowly.

"What do you mean by that L?"

Lawliet wanted to laugh, though this was a very serious situation. It was very humorous when Light could be caught completely off guard. Fortunately, Lawliet knew there was no way Light would willingly risk killing either Misa or Rylie, not now. It was far too risky a move. He would find a way around it. This round would be his win...

_"I mean exactly what I said... Light Yagami."_ He teased in a deep unyeilding voice. _"Apparently, you're staying in the same hotel. You may not be aware of this, but when your wife tells you she's going to do something, it's usually much safer to let her. Therefore, as she tells me, Misa will be staying with her for a few days."_

Light had to bite his tongue, and his eyes shut tightly.

"And why exactly does she feel the need to keep Misa with her?"

Lawliet paused. This was the fun part.

_"Well... obviously to keep her away from you..."_

Light let out a small chuckle.

"You can't be serious L."

Lawliet pulled his knees closer into his chest and bit down on his thumb as he stared up at the ceiling.

_"Mmm yes, I assure you I'm very serious. That's all for now. Rest assured, I will be contacting you again Light."_

Lawliet hung up almost instantly. Immediately afterwards, Light lost his smile.

After hanging up on Light, Lawliet pressed send on his phone for his next emergency phone call. He estimated that he had been on the phone for the past four hours or so because of how hot his ear was becoming now. Soon, he would be leaving for Japan, and making arrangements for Rylie to meet him there as well. He couldn't wait to see his wife again.

Carefully, he took a large gulp of his warm coffee, and sat it down on the table in front of him. Upon hearing the little pattering of tiny feet again, he looked over then to see Watari strolling into the room with a large teddy bear tucked in his arms. Lawliet smiled when the little boy reached up to him and pointing towards his phone.

"Mommy?"

Lawliet covered the phone with his hand, hoping Mr Yagami wouldn't answer immediately.

"No, I'm sorry Watari. Where's your aunt Carly?" He asked his son.

Watari grinned up at him, his eyes begging his father to hold him, when Carly quickly ran into the room.

"No." Watari said insistently, shaking his head from side to side. "I wan mommy."

"Sorry L." Carly whispered.

He smiled and leaned down, kissing his son's forehead, before Carly picked him up.

"No, it's fine. I'll come see you in a minute." He promised.

"Mommy." Watari repeated, as he took in a deep yawn.

Once again, the toddler grinned sleepily at his father from over Carly's shoulder. However, when the toddler realized his father wasn't going to follow right away, he soon lost his smile as tiny tears formed in his eyes and he began to cry. It was unusually rare that Watari cried. Apparently, he was beginning to be very emotional without his mother around. Ever since he'd been born, she'd been with him everyday so this was a completely new and unwanted experience for him. Lawliet found it very difficult not to follow them, but right now, as his son made very clear, getting his mother home again was of upmost importance. Pretty soon, Watari would surely lose his patience with the fact that she was not here.

"Yes?" Mr Yagami finally answered.

After seeing Watari like that, Lawliet felt the need to take in a deep breath to compose himself again before he spoke.

_"Mr Yagami. It's good to hear your voice."_ He greeted. He could tell by the initial silence on the other end of the phone line that the task force was apparently still in shock over the news that L had lived. _"... Mr Yagami?"_

"... Ah.. oh... yes, I'm sorry. It's just... this is still very surprising."

_"Ah yes, Light thought so as well."_ Lawliet said, his voice teasing and quick. He cleared his throat before continuing. _"I have a favor I'd like to ask of you Mr Yagami. It involves Rylie Shita... as you may have deduced by now, she is my wife, and to put it very bluntly, she is NOT the second Kira..."_

* * *

Rylie finally had the chance to calm down from Misa's very insensitive comment. They now sat quietly as she pondered over a way to get Misa to talk. If nothing else, she would find a way to knock some sense into her.

Quickly, the mafia member known as Snyder hurried into the room. Rylie watched as he leaned in to whisper something to Mello. Immediately Mello looked over at Rylie, and motioned for her to follow him. She took in a deep breath, holding up a blindfold to Misa's eyes.

"Sorry Misa."

"What!?" Misa exclaimed, struggling as Matt grabbed her wrists from behind and held her down.

Rylie finished tying the blindfold and walked over to Mello.

He pulled her into the corner of the room.

"There's a mafia hideout on the far edge of LA. We're leaving now to go there." He explained. Rylie listened intently. So far it didn't sound so promising that she would be seeing Lawliet and Watari by tomorrow anymore. "I'm putting you and the girl on a plane to Japan. L will meet you there."

Suddenly Rylie's eyes widened.

"Really?" She was very happy with this news. "Lawliet got my name cleared?"

Mello nodded. He didn't seem too happy about the plans.

"He's boarding his plane as we speak."

Rylie's smile lit up her face, making Mello's knees weaken tremendously to the point that he had to look away from her.

"Wait a minute." She said suddenly as she looked back over at Misa. "How am I going to get her to travel with me?"

Misa knew that if she was put in a situation like this it was best that she didn't know anything about Light being Kira, or have any memories about being the second Kira herself. Light would be so angry with her if she accidentally let anything slip. Therefore, knowing she was being held against her will once again, she didn't have much of a choice...

"I relinquish ownership-"

Rylie's eyes widened, and she ran over to the girl.

"MISA NO!"

"-of the Death Note!"

* * *

Light sat stunned once again, but his surprise was short lived. His eyes narrowed and he grinned evilly. As always, he had a positive outlook on things, and this was not the exception. Things were about to get very interesting. Thankfully, he had already gotten Misa to check a list of known Mafia syndicates for the one who's life span she couldn't see. Since the missile couldn't be tracked, he had to think of another way to get to the missing notebook before Near. Light now knew exactly who had possession of it. So, for now he was rid of Misa, and to be honest about it, he was actually slightly relieved. Misa would never betray him, so there was no reason to be alarmed by this news. Too bad she was the only one he could count on as far as having the Shinigami eyes. Suddenly, however, Light's eyes widened, and he smiled.

"Wait a minute."

He hurried over to the computer and typed onto the search engine. Ryuk watched curiously.

"Hey, whatchya doing?"

"In the long run this was going to be my plan anyway if things got too out of hand. Unfortunately, now that I know L is alive, this plan will have to go into operation a lot sooner than I had thought."

Light Pulled up the information on the one person he knew would obey him, the one person he was completely sure he could trust... and yet, they had never met. Light began to laugh hysterically as he looked at the picture of the man known as Teru Mikami.

"You want to play games L... let's play." He then turned to Ryuk who was still quite interested in the events that were unfolding. "Ryuk, I'm going to forfeit ownership of this notebook, but I need you to agree to follow whichever person I give it to."

Ryuk was very surprised by this news.

"What?!"

Light snickered.

_'A well known worshiper of Kira with almost eerily similar qualifications as myself for taking care of the evil in this world.. This gives me two days to get Mikami prepared and get ownership of the lost Death Note back. Misa is no longer a necessary burden... From now on I won't have to use the Death Note myself, and criminals will continued to be punished. Now that I have an army working against me, this is the ideal way out. There will be no way for any of them to catch me...'_

* * *

More Author's Notes: Keep in mind that Light doesn't know that Rylie is currently with Sayu's kidnaper or else he would have probably acted differently, although I doubt he would have had the nerve to go over there and get Misa. Also, I'm simply assuming Misa would be able to relinquish ownership of her death note and lose her memories just by saying it, and not having to have the Shinigami present. I really don't know if that's actually the case, but we'll pretend it is for the sake of the story. :P BTW, after finishing this, I am considering making a Mattxoc... no promises, but it's wheeling around in my head.. :)

If you're the sentimental type, you may want to check out the one shot I wrote called _**From L to Rylie:** _I had it posted but I decided that just putting it up on my profile was best since it goes along with this story. So, that's where it is now if anyone wants to read it. It's nothing particularly big to the storyline because we already know L loves Rylie. I was just feeling sappy one day and wrote it when I was having writers block. It helped.

My scanner works now. The pictures I had up on Deviant art aren't so screwy looking anymore.. lol.

Princesa de la Luna - Thank you very much! :)

Alice001 - The fact that Rylie beat the crap out of Misa kinda makes my week. I love it! Anyway, thank you so much. I love writing the L and Rylie moments, it's very fun. I really appreciate your reviews! :) Thanks again!

Kufuffelupagus - You know, I actually didn't see Light's admition coming either. It was kind of a spur of the moment decision for me. But since he pretty much admitted it to L before he "died" then there really didn't seem any point in him holding back from him anymore if L still didn't have solid proof. I know that seems a bit silly, but for some reason I felt it worked. I figured since L didn't really survive in the manga, that I could put my own spin on things that way in my story. But Light's still the arrogant a-hole he always was... haha. He will still not admit defeat easily. I love Mello with a crush, he's so sure of himself, yet very paranoid about his actions with her around. It's really fun to write him in such a diverse way. And yes, I totally agree about the lemon thing. It's hard for me to read other stories while I'm writing my own because I get REALLY distracted, but I think I'm going to have to make an exception. Wow, that was a long comment! Thanks again! :)

animefreak8292 - haha, I enjoyed that as well. Thank you! :)

White Alchemist Taya - That's definitely one of my favorite lines in the story. haha. Thanks again!

LifesABitchToMe - Yeah, I would have liked for Rylie to have literally kicked the Sh out of her, but I figured Rylie's not THAT dramatic. Anyway, I'm not saying that's not a possibility for the future. :) Thanks again!

Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0 - Sorry about your computer. You had to go to the library to read the story?! Wow! I've done that before actually.. haha. Thank you thought! That's really cool of you! I hope it's fixed now... Don't you love the way L and Rylie talk to each other? It's great. Anyway, thanks again! :)

rukia23 - I'm jealous too! I would LOVE to punch Misa. Knock some sense into that crazy woman! I tried so hard to put more Near in this one, and I will try more next one too! haha. Thanks again!

iiceangel3.o - I want her to punch Misa again! I'm glad you like Mello. I like him a lot too. He can be really sweet, but his crush is really getting to him, poor thing. Thanks again!

-2-Rena-2-Paranoia-2- Hahah, that made my day too actually. I know, I know.. that pic is risky! But I just had to post it! Thank YOU for being awesome!

BlueMoon Goddess - Haha, that shocked everyone. I feel bad for Mello to. :( Poor guy. And I can't WAIT to put Watari in here more. He's so cute! Thanks again!

invisible-gurl - I had a hard time liking Misa too, but I'm trying to make her slightly better. We'll see what happens. I think L LOVED the fact that Rylie beat up Misa.. haha. Thanks again!

foxattack - I did see that one! It's hilarious! I limey dream with Matt? haha.. I don't know. I guess that's a maybe. I haven't really thought about it. haha. Thanks so much! Hope you liked the pics.

snowcakes - I'm really glad that you love the story! :) The knockout was fun, and I LOVE Matt too. He's really fun to write. Thanks again!

Tootsiepop254 - Haha, yes she is! I agree with you though. If it had been me, I don't think just knocking Misa out would have cut it. Oh well... :) Thanks again!

yuru-neko - Haha, I do that too. It's like they prepare each other for the news first. haha. I'm so glad your liking this story. Reviews like this make my day! Thank you!

Hentai-Goddess - Rylie is knocking some sense into her hopefully. I'm really glad you're enjoying it. Thanks again!

Sugar-Highness - I still love your name btw. :) Very L-ish name... I love that Rylie knocked her out too

silenceinthedarkness- Thank you so much! Updating quick can be really hard sometimes. I think after I finish the story I'm going to have to go over and edit it a little bit more. I'm really glad you love the story so much. That's awesome! Thank you so much for your reviews! I really appreciate them.

NekoGuyFan - Oh yeah, I'm sure Matt loved seeing that. I feel bad for Mello too.. :( Light just thinks he's so smooth. I always hated that about him. I guess I don't really hate Light when he's actually innocent Light (althout it's a bit annoying) But him as Kira is just so.. Errr! Way too confindent! Anyways, enough of my rant! haha.. Thanks so much!

hiwatarisgirl - We all think Misa needs to be punched out! I loved it! I don't want my story to be erased when I write the lemon. That makes me nervous! Thanks again!

Harumi Sohma the Fox Zodiac - You sound a lot like me, it's funny. I was always that way, and I enjoy it! haha. Thanks again!

Andrea Tyler - Don't you just love that!? I want Rylie to kick her... :) Thanks again!


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: The lemon WILL be in chapter 35, and to pay for making you all wait, that chapter will be _almost_ entirely devoted to L and Rylie. That's all. :) Please enjoy!

**CHAPTER THIRTY THREE**

"... Misa?" Rylie asked as she slowly walked over to the unconscious and currently blindfolded girl. It seemed strange to her that the last time she gave up ownership, she was also blindfolded. However, this was no laughing matter. "... Shit! She really did it."

Mello's eyes narrowed.

"What happened?"

Rylie took in a deep breath before turning towards him.

"She doesn't remember anything about the Death Note or anybody she may have killed now. All her memories that involved a notebook in any way will be completely gone when she wakes up now that she's given up ownership."

Mello nodded, though many unanswered questions flooded through his head. The power of these notebooks was something he hadn't fully comprehended yet.

"Well, there's your answer." He said. "Now she'll probably be more cooperative."

"Well yeah, but now I can't get any information out of her." Rylie said regrettably.

He nodded again, his eyes tracing up to Rylie's solemn face. Her bottom lips was still bleeding very slightly. He then walked over to her. She looked up to see his arm outstretched towards her with a small piece of cloth in his hand.

"Oh!"

She smiled when she noticed his eyes avoiding hers at all costs. She knew he was capable of being sweet. If only he was like that all the time. Graciously, she accepted the small cloth, holding it carefully to her lip.

"Thank you Mello."

Of course, his reaction was to nod and quickly walk away the instant she accepted his small gesture of kindness, just as she expected he would do. Rylie chuckled slightly. She still couldn't help but think of him as that curious boy who kept staring at her so furiously the first day she arrived at the Wammy's House over two years ago. She had always assumed he hated her, and it was very strange when she realized that was far from what he actually felt. His infatuation, although sweet, was somewhat unwelcome since she would never return those feelings, and she knew he would never be completely happy as long as this infatuation with her continued. Her eyes saddened as she watched him walk around the corner. He acted so tough, and he was.. but Mello was also so emotional that she couldn't help but felt sorry for him. Finally, her attention turned back to Misa, and she sighed.

"Hmm... maybe if you weren't still such a child I'd hook him up with you, Misa. That would solve both of your issues."

* * *

"L, are you sure this is a good idea?" Roger asked worriedly as they made their way down Wammy's halls.

Lawliet tucked his hands in his pockets, his eyes skimming down towards the floor.

"To be entirely honest, no... I'm not." He admitted freely.

Roger grunted, and they walked outside. It was dark out and there was a car waiting, packed with everything the detective might need for whatever circumstances may lie ahead. Watari was tucked safely in his car seat, sleeping soundly with his mouth wide open, a slight line of drool running down his chin. Carly, who had happily taken over the roll of babysitter while Rylie was gone, was sitting next to him running her hand soothingly through his jet black hair. When the driver opened the door for Lawliet, he immediately heard the tiny sounds of his sons snoring. A grin peaked at his lips and he turned back towards Roger.

"He needs her Roger." He said solemnly.

Roger smiled, and nodded.

"Yes, of course. As it seems is the case for you as well."

Lawliet nodded.

"Yes... Well, I will inform you when we land. Please take care."

Lawliet then crawled into the front seat, pulling his legs into his chest as the driver shut his door. Roger waved as they pulled away. He would admit, this situation made him very nervous, but he knew it was for the best.

Therefore, they made their way to the private plane, heading for Japan.

* * *

Rylie practically ran through the airport terminal towards the plane that was leaving from California to Japan. She was pretty much dragging Misa by the hand behind her, along with the one very large suitcase that she refused to travel without. The past four hours, Rylie spent convincing Misa that they were on their way to see Light because he had taken an earlier flight and left them alone to have a girls night out. Of course since most of her memories of the past couple years were now almost completely gone, it wasn't too hard to accomplish. She was obviously confused, but she bought the idea that her and Rylie had gone out together and gotten wasted the night before. This excuse seemed to work rather well, considering Misa had actually been drinking a bit that night anyway. Rylie could smell it on her breath. Maybe that was why she was saying such random and hurtful things. Somehow, that's all the convincing Misa needed, and Rylie thanked her lucky stars that she seemed pretty gullible at the time. It wasn't always that way. Unfortunately, after their excruciatingly long talk and saying goodbye to Matt and Mello, they were on the verge of missing their flight.

"Misa, please move faster!" Rylie exclaimed, as she tugged on Misa's hand.

"Uh! I'm trying. This thing is just so heavy!" She whined.

Rylie quickly turned and grabbed the handle to Misa's suitcase, helping her chug it along swiftly.

"Why the hell did you pack so many clothes?! You were in California for two nights!"

"Well excuse me, but Light likes my diversity!"

Rylie laughed at the irony of her comment when they finally reached the gate of their flight. She was beyond grateful that they made it there in time.

Of course Lawliet booked them first class, although he wouldn't admit that he nearly made it possible for Misa to ride cargo instead.

Looking back, Rylie saw Misa holding her ticket up to look at it.

"Oh, first class!" She exclaimed, smiling excitedly. "Aw, my Light is so sweet to get us first class tickets."

Rylie wanted to gag as she looked at her in a confusingly disgusted manner. First of all, it was her Lawliet, not Misa's Light! For the life of her, she knew Misa had to be the most love sick blinded fool she'd ever known. She held Light on a pedestal to tall that he wasn't even recognizable as being human anymore. Even now, while Misa was completely unaware that Light was Kira, she thought of him like he was a god.

"Yeah Misa... really nice of him." Rylie commented dryly. It really sucked, having to pretend like Misa was her best friend and that nothing ever came between them. However, Rylie forced herself to try her best. At least Misa honestly didn't remember what she did now. Of course, now she would never even get an apology for almost having her and Lawliet killed.

'_Oh well.'_ Rylie thought with a deep calming breath. _'Better to let that one go.'_

For now she would have to focus on what to do with Misa after they got back to Japan. With Lawliet and Watari meeting her there, Misa was sure to flip out. After all, she was entirely unaware that L was alive, not to mention that Rylie had a son. That may be a tough one to explain.

* * *

"So what now?" Matt asked as everyone piled into the hideout. It had been mere hours since the girls departure and things seemed tense once again. Even someone as easy going as Matt felt a little anxious, as if something big were about to happen. Apparently, Rylie had a calming effect on people even when they didn't realize it. The game seemed much more dangerous now.

Mello turned to him, holding a chocolate bar in his hand. Suddenly though, he didn't really feel the constant craving for it that he usually did.

"Now... we find a way to prove that the current L is Kira." He said, sitting down on the couch and resting his arm against the back. "Now that we have the notebook, it shouldn't be too difficult... and I will win against Near after all."

* * *

"I take full responsibility for this." Mr Yagami stated. It had been nearly two days since the notebook had been traded for his daughter's life, and the task force was fully together once again. Light looked up at his father from his desk, worried about what he might do, and how it might effect the plans he already had set in motion.

"You can't blame yourself for this dad."

Mr Yagami shut his eyes tightly.

"Yes, well... Now one of the most powerful weapons in the world may be in a dangerous man's hands, and I plan on getting it back."

Suddenly his phone rang. Light turned his chair to hide the smirk on his face. He could breath easily now. This was exactly what he had been waiting for, and he wasn't disappointed. Mikami was following through exactly as he had planned. He knew it, this guy worshiped Kira, and he was sure to do everything he was told.

"Yagami speaking."

"_This is Kira... I understand that the notebook that was in your possession has fallen into criminal hands."_

Light listened intently to his words, especially enjoying everyone's surprised reaction. Everything was going exactly as planned. In order to prove to the task force that this caller was Kira, Light had instructed Mikami to send the notebook back to headquarters directly following this phone call. After that, Mikami would simply wait for his next list of instructions.

_"Tomorrow, November tenth, at exactly 11:59 p.m. arrangements have been made so that all known associates of the mafia... will die."_

Sweat dropped from Mr Yagami's forehead as this voice continued with their instruction for retrieving the notebook. Instantly, he knew what 'Kira' was going to ask them to do.

"_That moment is your best and only chance to get the notebook back. It's up to you..."_

Word for word, Mikami did exactly as his 'god' instructed. Soon, the entire task force, other than Light, would be on a plane back to LA. They were about to be introduced to Ryuk one more time. Someone would have to make a deal for the Shinigami eyes, Mello would be killed, and the lost notebook would once again belong to him.

* * *

Misa sat anxiously on the couch inside a plush hotel room. Her fingers twiddled nervously against the hem of her skirt. She had searched her entire suitcase but neither one of her cell phones was anywhere to be found. Therefore, she was totally bummed out.

"Gee, Misa, I can't imagine where you might have put them." Rylie said, although fully aware that they were probably being smashed at a dump site right about now.

"Man, this sucks! So... uh... why are we in a hotel when we could just go back to Light's and my apartment?" She asked for the four hundredth time.

Rylie smiled sarcastically.

"Because, Light asked you not to disturb him from the Kira case for the next few days. Don't you remember?"

Thankfully, lying to Misa was a breeze compared to someone like Lawliet who could detect her hiding something from a thousand miles away.

Misa just sighed and shook her head.

"Man! This sucks." She whined as she slung her arms across her chest. "I want to see Light."

After over eleven hours in the air, Rylie swore she heard Light Yagami's name come out of Misa's mouth about ten trillion times. One more, and she just may lose her mind. Rylie walked over and slouched down in the couch next to Misa. She was also on edge. Lawliet and Watari would probably be there in just a little while, and she was extremely excited to see them. However, considering Misa's constant chattering about Light, she hadn't exactly had the chance to explain anything yet.

"So... uh... I have some things I think I should tell you Misa." Rylie said. She watched as Misa's eyes widened and an excited smile appeared across her lips. Quickly, she unfolded her arms and sat up strait, leaning in towards Rylie at an almost uncomfortable distance.

"Ooh, a secret?!"

"Uh... yeah, sort of." She started, still completely unsure of what she was going to say or how she would say it. "Well, you know, up until just a couple days ago, we hadn't seen each other for a long time right?"

Misa shook her head, still smiling.

"Well... a lot has happened with me, and I have some really big news."

Misa gasped.

"You're pregnant aren't you?!"

Rylie laughed nervously.

"... Not quite."

"Engaged?"

"... Not... no... not engaged."

Misa paused, her eyes now showing her confusion as her smile slowly slipped away. Her nose scrunched up and she cocked her head to the side, watching as Rylie took a sip of her tea.

"... Did you join a convent?"

Rylie quickly covered her mouth after nearly spitting out her drink.

"What? No!"

Misa threw her hands in the air.

"I give up!"

Sitting down her cup, Rylie flipped her left hand up in Misa's face, pointing directly at the ring resting on her all important finger.

Misa's eyes flew open.

"No way! You got married?!"

Rylie smiled, very proud of the fact that Misa was not confused. Apparently, she knew the difference between an engagement ring and a wedding ring.

"Yeah."

Thankfully, since Misa didn't have her memories of being second Kira anymore, the fact that Lawliet was still alive would now seem like a good thing to her instead of a threat to Light like it would have been if she was still aware of him being Kira.

Quickly then, Misa grabbed Rylie's hand, staring down at the ring in awe.

"Oh, Rylie it's beautiful!" She exclaimed. Her mouth soon pursed into a disappointed pout. "Hopefully, one day Light will propose to me too! I just know he will."

Rylie rolled her eyes, and pulled her hand away just before Misa looked up at her.

"So who's the lucky guy?" She asked excitedly. "I want to know everything about him! I bet he's hot isn't he? But not as hot as my Light!"

Rylie couldn't help but wonder if Misa had really been this annoying two years ago when they were around each other constantly. It seemed like the time that she spent away from her had taken her to a whole new level of unsubtle irritation. Light's arrogance and possible avoidance of her may have taken her a bit over the edge. She seemed to be making up for the fact that she was completely unhappy by acting this way. That fact made her sad for Misa.

"... He's beautiful." Rylie finally told her. According to her, Lawliet was extremely attractive. Of course, she knew Misa thought differently on the matter.

"I knew it! That's so sweet! So when can I meet him?!"

Rylie paused. Here it comes...

"... Actually, you alrea-"

Her sentence was interrupted by the phone on the table beside her ringing loudly in her ear. Quickly she picked it up.

"Hello?"

_"... Please tell me Rylie, that you have Misa locked in a bedroom and gagged when we meet. I want nothing more than to steal you for myself for a few hours."_

Rylie knew Misa noticed the smile creeping on her lips and the crimson in her cheeks that seemed impossible to control at the moment. Misa's eyes widened and an excited smile overwhelmed her face.

"That's him isn't it!?"

Rylie tried to ignore her so she could answer her husband's question, but the girl was just so excited that she had to laugh and shake her head.

"... No... I'm sorry." Rylie finally answered her husband.

_"Mmm yes, I suspected as much. Of course, a man can dream."_

Rylie chuckled again.

"She doesn't know yet."

_"About me, you mean?"_

"Yes."

_"I see. Well, she will in approximately five seconds. We are at the door my love."_

Rylie's eyes flew open. She was ridiculously excited to see them. For now, Misa could just be surprised and get over it.

"Okay, I love you! Bye!"

Immediately, she hung up the phone and ran over to the door while talking a hundred miles an hour to Misa.

"L is alive, and we're married, and have a son, and they're here!"

Misa simply sat there, watching curiously as Rylie peaked out the peep hole on the door. It took Misa a second to really let what Rylie had just said to sink in. Slowly her eyes widened and her smile diminished into a look of complete and utter shock.

"Wwwwhat!?"

Rylie swung the door open and immediately jumped into Lawliet's arms. To think the last time they saw each other they had just been fighting seemed so absurd now. Lawliet happily embraced his wife, turning his head and kissing her cheek softly.

"You were missed." He whispered sweetly, his hot breath instantly tickling her ear.

She held his cheeks, cupped in her hands and pulled away to be greeted by a warm smile. His hands tightened against the sides of her waist as they both leaned in for a welcoming kiss.

"Ah, Misa Amane." Lawliet said, as they pulled away and he looked over at the stunned girl. Immediately he noticed the swollen and slightly darkened eye Rylie had so appropriately given her. He smiled out of pure satisfaction at the sight.

"... You... you're... not..."

"Dead? Indeed."

Rylie smiled at the whole scenario of Lawliet teasing Misa this way. If it wasn't so well deserved it would have been slightly cruel, but she figured Misa could be an exception for now. Her attention then turned to Carly, who had a sleeping Watari draped in her arms. She smiled widely at the sight of her son.

"Thank you so much Carly."

"No need to thank me love." Carly said as she smiled back. "You realize he's an angel."

Very carefully Carly lifted Watari's limp arms and handed him over to his mother. Those sleep heavy arms instantly tightened around her neck, as if he knew it was his mother that was holding him while now as he slept. Rylie felt almost like she would cry she missed him so much. She held him close, rocking back and forth for a bit to prevent him from waking up. One hand crept softly to the back of his wild sleep hair as she turned ever so carefully to kiss his baby soft cheek.

"Hello angel." She whispered.

Carly smiled, and looked over at L and Misa. Obviously that was a very strange situation that would need some explaining.

"Do you want me to put him in a bed?" She asked.

Rylie smiled at her and nodded, having entirely forgotten that Misa was even in the room anymore.

"Thank you Carly." Watari held on tighter than she expected as she pulled him away and handed him back to Carly. "The room at the end of the hall is next to where we'll be sleeping. There are two beds in there. If you're tired, please don't hesitate in letting yourself sleep. I'm sure you need it!"

Carly smiled, wrapping one slightly free arm around her friend.

"I'm so glad you're okay. We were very worried for a while there." When she pulled away she notioned towards Lawliet. "You should have seen him. He was about to go mad."

Rylie turned, watching Lawliet crawl up in Misa's still completely shocked face, with his hands still sucked into his pockets as he continued to investigate her battle wounds. Rylie chuckled.

"I don't think he needs me to help him go mad." She teased.

Finally, after leaning in and kissing Watari's head, Carly walked back into the bedroom and shut the door. That left Rylie and Lawliet to deal with whatever insanity may soon be coming out of Misa's mouth.

"Tell me Misa, does that hurt?" Lawliet asked as he pointed curiously at her black eye.

Finally, she was snapped out of her startled daze, and pushed his hand away.

"Yes it hurts! How would you like to be in a bar fight with someone wearing stilettoes?!" She exclaimed.

"Oh!" Lawliet said, trying to hold in a laugh as he turned and looked at Rylie. She grinned embarrassingly and bit her lip."Are you sure? Is that what happened?"

Before she could answer, Lawliet backed away from Misa at the sound of his phone ringing in his pocket.

"Excuse me. We will continue this in a moment."

He turned, grinning towards Rylie and brushing against her with his hand as he walked by. He knew by the blush in her cheeks that he left a string of chill bumps behind on her bare arm. Admitting her sacrifices made their relationship feel a bit renewed all the sudden. Rylie felt butterflies swarming through her stomach and found herself staring at him as he walked into the other room to answer his phone call. She was sure by the looks he was giving her that he felt a very similar sensation, almost as if they were both teenagers again, madly in love with their high school crush. She knew contentment would soon come when she could simply be held again in his arms. With his simple presence, finally, she could breath, and she felt as if she was at home.

Of course, there was always an interruption...

Lawliet closed the door behind him and pulled his phone from his front pocket, holding it up to his ear with his middle and index fingers.

"Yes?"

_"L, it's Aizawa."_

"Oh yes Mr Aizawa. What is it you need?"

_"Did I understand you correctly the last time we spoke? Is Misa Amane with Rylie?"_

Lawliet's eyes narrowed. Judging by the tone in Aizawa's voice, something was going on.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

There was a pause on the other end of the phone line and Lawliet heard Aizawa take in a deep breath.

_"This doesn't make any sense unless... unless Light has someone else acting as Kira now."_

"What happened Mr Aizawa?"

_"We got a phone call from Kira while Light was here. If Misa didn't do it, then I don't know who else would have."_

Lawliet sighed and shut his usually wide eyes tightly. This wasn't good.

"I see... and what did this 'Kira' say?"

As the two men spoke, Misa and Rylie sat across from one another in the hotel living room. They were both completely and uncomfortably silent as one waited for the other one to speak first. Rylie was aware of how completely out of character it was for Misa to be speechless. Therefore, she prepared herself for any reaction when it came down to it. Unfortunately, her fingers wouldn't stop twiddling against the arm rests of her chair. She wasn't really worried about Misa's reaction anymore. However, she was anxious and excited that her family was finally there with her, and waiting around like this was the last thing she wanted to do. She felt like a kid waiting to open presents on Christmas morning. It would soon drive her crazy if Misa didn't speak up to distract her from her thoughts. Finally, Misa grabbed her attention by sighing loudly.

"So... uh... was that... a baby?"

Rylie couldn't help but smile. It was a natural reaction for a mother whenever she though of her little boy.

"Yeah." She said. "That's our son Misa."

Slowly Misa's eyes widened. Everything seemed to finally be sinking in.

"You're married... to Ryuzaki." She stated, listing all the events off in her head before letting them slip from her mouth. "... who was... dead?"

"He never died Misa."

The blonde continued like she didn't hear Rylie talk at all.

"You have a son..."

"Watari." Rylie said making sure to speak louder this time. Interrupting her again, this time Misa stopped and looked at her confusingly. Rylie knew her mind went strait to Lawliet's old constant companion. ".. Of course, we named him after Watari."

Immediately both of Misa's hands came up to her chest, holding them crossed at her heart.

"That... is so sweet!" She screamed.

Rylie smiled. She had assumed Misa would be slightly frightened or angry but, this was a really good reaction. Until...

"Does Light know?! I need to call him! Oh my god! This is the best news ever!"

Rylie's smile completely diminished and her head fell backwards on the head rest of her chair. This was going to be an impossible task.

Finally, she heard Lawliet emerging from the back room and looked up again. Misa immediately jumped out of her seat and ran over to him, slinging her arms around his neck. Rylie wanted to laugh at the disshoveled look on his face as the way he immediately held his hands up in the air like the idea of hugging her back was the last thing in the world he wanted to do. She couldn't hold back her chuckles when he looked at her, his eyes pleading with her to make this girl let go of him. Rylie simply bit her lip teasingly and shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh my god, Ryuzaki!" Misa squeeled as she finally pulled away. "Rylie just told me everything! I don't completely understand how it's possible, but it's so sweet! You really lucked out!"

Rylie's eyes narrowed immediately at how unintentionally rude that comment was. _He _lucked out? What an odd thing to say. According to her, it was the exact opposite. Still, Lawliet looked towards his wife with a hint of a smile passing over his lips.

"Yes, I'm aware of that."

Of course, after a comment like that one, it was hard to hold back a smile.

"This is so exciting! Let's go celebrate!" Misa exclaimed.

Lawliet averted his eyes momentarily from Rylie's out of slight embarrasment, but soon cleared his throat. His tone became serious.

"Unfortunately, there's work that needs to be done." He said, immediately noticing the look of disappointment written on Rylie's face. She knew something was happening. "However, if you wish to go out for a bit, then please go ahead. It's best that I'm not... distracted at the moment."

Misa's face lit up as she turned to Rylie.

"Yeah, let's have another girl night! I don't even remember the last one!" She whined. "This time we can celebrate like it's your bachelorette party!"

"Not quite." Lawliet said hastily. Rylie chuckled as Misa turned to him to pout.

"Oh alright! Just a regular night out and some drinks." She said, coming to an agreement with him. "Just for a few hours."

Rylie agreed, knowing Lawliet would never be able to think clearly with Misa anywhere near him. With how she was acting now, Rylie wasn't so sure if she could stand much more of her either.

"Okay." She said, staring Lawliet down like he owed her one. Of course, he was never one to disappoint. "Give me a minute to change, and I'll be ready."

The moment Rylie passed Lawliet, he felt her hand grabbing his, and he willingly allowed her to lead him into their room. When the door shut, immediately Lawliet pulled Rylie into his arms, drawing her into a close embrace. Desperate to feel him against her, she tipped forward, crashing her lips into Lawliet's forcefully. As always, Lawliet was surprised at how soft and sweet she tasted, nearly bringing him to his knees when her tongue slipped passed his lips. He grasped at her hair, entangling his long fingers in it's ribbons, and taking sudden control of the intense and passionate kiss. Rylie was more than happy to surrender as they both melted to a kneeling position on the floor, panting with a building desire that was longing to be fulfilled. It had been days, and a lot had happened. Lawliet was yearning to show her his appreciation for what she had done for him, and Rylie felt the exact same way. It didn't take long for Rylie's shirt to be disguarded to the floor, and Lawliet's raised his hand, tracing his fingertip over the soft flesh peaking above her bra. A wave of excitement immediately shot through Rylie's body and she whimpered, opening her mouth even more to deepen the kiss. Lawliet felt his control nearly slipping away when she pushed herself forward until her breasts were pressed firmly against his chest, causing him to moan deeply against her lips, as he gently slipped his hands around the curve of her lower back.

"Rylie!" Misa exclaimed through the door, making them both jump and pull away. "Does this look okay? I need your opinion."

Rylie and Lawliet both kneeled there, panting for breath as his head fell to her shoulder in sheer annoyance, yet thankful that they hadn't quite reached the point of no return. It was going to be a very long, and slightly painful few hours.

"I'll be right there Misa!" Rylie exclaimed, trying not to sound too irritated by her interruption. She lifted Lawliet's head so he was looking at her and smiled. "When I get back..."

He shook his head in agreement, still in the process of trying to catch the breath his wife had so skillfully taken away from him. "Yes ... that's a promise."

* * *

More Author's Notes: So... that was a preview. I hope it was to your enjoyment. They are finally together once again for the eighteenth time! :) Also, Misa won't be this annoying for long. Thank god! I'm writing her and she's driving me nuts so I know you all probably hate her right now. haha.. Just give me time! :) BIG things about to happen..

snowcakes - Misa isn't the brightest person in the story, but she has her moments. :) I love Watari too. He's adorable! Thanks again!

NekoGuyFan - Lol! I would love to see a drawing of Mello and Matt hiding behind Misa's chair. That's a funny mental picture. Yeah, since L's existence was hidden from Light for so long, I think he's a bit shocked by many more things than what's in the original storyline. haha, I think it's funny. I'm really glad you enjoyed this chapter too! :) Thanks again!

Minyadagniriel - I couldn't agree with you more. I would absolutely love to hit Misa. I mean, she has her good moments too, but for the most part... yeah, I want to hit her. :) Thanks again!

silenceinthedarkness - I want a Watari too! He is adorable! I also agree with you on the L idea.. haha.

Lawlietfangirl - Thank you so much! I really do appreciate that, and I'm glad you enjoy the story so much! :) Mello is actually one of my favorite characters to write in this thing, although they are all pretty fun. Thanks again! I hope you continue reading! :)

BlueMoon Goddess - I love little Watari! He's adorable. Your awaited lemon is almost here! :) Thanks again!

-2-Rena-2-Paranoia-2- Hahaha! Sure! You can be Mello's lady. You may have to beat out a few other girls too though. I think a lot of people will want to be in that race! haha... But for now he's all yours! I won't tell if you don't.. lol. :) Thanks again!

animefreak8292 - I know, I felt bad for Watari when I wrote that part. He really missed his mommy. But yay! They're together again! Thanks a bunch!

Princesa de la Luna - Thanks so much!

hiwatarisgirl - That's good. At first I was wondering if this site even allowed really good lemons because they don't have that NC-17 rating system, but it seems like there may be plenty on here anyway. :) Thanks for the info. I will be posting it pretty soon. I'm glad you liked the chapter too!

Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0 - That really sucks about your computer, but I'm glad you're still able to r&r. I really do enjoy getting those from you. They're always so pumped up! haha. Yes, Mikami will be making his appearence. I liked him in the anime, but I think he may have been a tad crazy. haha. He went just a bit overboard with the justice thing, and the "delete" repetition, I'm admitt, kinda freaked me out. But, I felt bad for him, and therefore I liked him! Anyway, it's funny that you went to Disneyland. I'm going to Disney World in December! Woohoo! :)

invisible-gurl - haha, yea, I wouldn't have expected that from L either even though I wrote it. But I think it's very difficult for him to get upset with Rylie at all now that he knows their time together is a little bit limited. :( AND... well... she's fiesty and that turns him on! haha. Thanks again!

yuru-neko - Yeah, the maternal instincts kicked in for me while writing the part with Watari too. I just wanted to pull him out of the story and hug him. Poor thing. But, it's okay now. I'm not exactly sure how many more chapters are left but I'm going to try and wrap it up within the next few weeks depending on how things go. I really don't plan as much as I probably should. Half this story was planned, half was written on a whim. :) Thanks again!

Hentai-Goddess - Watari is a sweet heart. Misa has her okay moments but for the most part I want to hit her too. :) Thanks again!

Alice001 - Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it. I love Watari. He makes me wish he was real. haha. Rylie and L will have their good moment soon too. Thanks again!

Sugar Highness - LOL! Everyone had the same reaction with the scene with little Watari. That's really sweet. He's so cute! Thanks again!

rukia23 - Errr... those 'ladies' made me angry. I figured Rylie deserved a bit of a come back from their rudeness earlier. Watari's sad moment made me sad too! I love him. Anyway, I'm glad you liked it. Thanks again!


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaminer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: Don't worry, Lawliet doesn't hand over Watari to Carly all the time like it seems he does. In the past few days things haven't been quite 'normal.' That's another reason Watari was getting upset too. He wants more of both his parents. :( I was actually prepared for that to come into question because I felt the same way. In the last chapter I was going to have Lawliet carrying Watari into the hotel room instead of Carly but for some reason I didn't. I think it's mostly because I wanted to incorporate the first part of this chapter with special meaning. I hope everyone enjoys it!

**CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR**

Watari woke soon after Rylie and Misa left. He looked around confusingly in this strange, unfamiliar place. Carly was sleeping in the bed beside him but that didn't settle him at all. The only comfort that kept him from crying again was his mother, and the sweet scent she left behind on his clothes that he was all too familiar with. Although he was very young, he knew she couldn't be far. Waddling out of bed, he stumbled over to the door, reaching with all his might for the handle. He opened it and began his own little investigation to find her.

"Mommy!" He called.

Immediately he heard the faint sound of his father's voice and his eyes lit up.

"Daddy!"

Lawliet, having barely heard the tiny sound of his son's voice through the closed door, turned and smiled. He had been talking to Aizawa on the phone again but quickly covered the speaker to answer the little boy.

"Yes Watari, I'm in here." He called.

Quickly, Watari pushed the door opened and stumbled into the room, looking tired but smiling happily as he ran over to his father. The second he arrived at Lawliet's chair his arms were instantly extended towards him. Lawliet smiled tenderly at his son.

"Excuse me Mr Aizawa. Please hold."

Setting the phone aside momentarily, he reached down to take a hold of the eager arms, allowing one leg to drop to the floor. Sitting down on his father's lap, Watari's hands immediately made their way to Lawliet's hair, making him chuckle.

"Wher mommy?"He asked clumsily. He was staring passed Lawliet, and to the small bundle of black hair in his tiny hand as he tugged forcefully. Lawliet winced, making the child giggle and drop his small hands into his lap. Lawliet grinned and gently ran a hand through Watari's wild hair as well, watching as he yawned deeply.

"Your mother will be home soon. Are you tired?"

The toddler shook his head as if to say 'no' but soon leaned in against his father's chest, grabbing onto the sleeves of his white shirt.

Since his attention was focused on everything that had happened recently, finding Rylie, and having to reveal his survival to Kira again, he had requested Carly to try and keep the distractions to a minimal. He hated the idea, but just like Rylie, Watari was also a great distraction. That detail just proved how much he loved him. It had now been a few days since he'd really held Watari. Immediately he regretted this when he felt his son's hold tighten against his shoulders, his tiny breaths rising and falling softly against his chest. Lawliet grinned and leaned back so that he would be able to rest in a more comfortable position. Gently he leaned down and kissed his head, using his leg that was now resting on the ground to rock them slightly in the chair as he returned to his nearly forgotten phone call to Aizawa. His free hand rested gently on Watari's back, and it didn't take long for him to close his eyes again.

* * *

"I don't want to drink too much tonight in case Watari wakes up soon." Rylie made sure to inform Misa of this before the first drink to make sure Misa didn't try and pressure into drinking more than she wanted to.

"Oh come on! It's dark. He'll probably be sleeping until morning at least." Misa complained as she motioned for the bartender.

"I don't know." Rylie said, at the moment wanting nothing more than to get back to the hotel as soon as possible. Maybe getting Misa really drunk would be a good idea though. Maybe then she would at least pass out for a while. "With the time change, he may be up all night. Either that or he'll sleep for an entire day like I probably would." She smiled then, pulling her cell phone out and placing it on the bar top just in case Lawliet called. "I'm glad he's inherited my sleep habits though! If he was awake as much as La... Ryuzaki, I think I might lose my mind."

Misa giggled.

"So he still does that?"

Rylie laughed.

"Most of the time, yeah."

"Man... I still can't believe you have a kid!" She exclaimed.

Rylie smiled as she looked over at Misa. It seemed like she was slightly more tolerable now for some reason. Maybe being away from Light for an extended period of time really was beginning to work. Or maybe realizing that her old friend, who was the same age as her now has a child, made her feel more like it was time to grow up herself.

Finally the bartender made his way over. Of course, when he got within close range of the blonde girl, he froze in his tracks, and his eyes widening dramatically.

"You're... Misa Amane!"

She giggled again.

"Why, yes I am!"

Rylie chuckled and rolled her eyes before burying her face in the drink menu. Of course, it didn't matter where they decided to go, someone would recognize Misa.

"Drinks on the house for you and your beautiful friend!" He said happily before taking their order.

"Aw! Thank you so much!"

Rylie smiled and thanked him as well, but she couldn't help but wonder why the famous people who obviously have money got all the free stuff. Then she realized his offer probably bought him flirtation rights with Misa Amane all night, and it made more sense. Watching this guy suck up to Misa, she couldn't help but think it was too bad that Lawliet had some important things he needed to take care of, because she could think of much better things to be doing right now. However, the more she thought about it, the more it worried her. The first time they'd seen each other in days and something came up that he couldn't be distracted from? She wondered what could have been so important...

* * *

Lawliet's hands were slightly tied in this situation. He knew what Kira had planned as far as getting the notebook back and out of Mello's hands. Unfortunately if Lawliet informed Mello of their intentions, the entire task force would be at risk, except Light Yagami. He was positive Light made sure it worked out in his favor that way. Although he may not want to, Mello would probably kill, or have killed, any one of them that stood in his way, particularly if he saw this coming. However, not telling Mello could prove deadly for himself, and Matt as well.

Lawliet took in a deep breath, biting down on his thumb forcefully. Every outcome in this worked to Kira's advantage, and involved someone's inevitable death. Actually, many would die, considering those members of the mafia's time was ticking already. Their fates had been sealed since the plan went into motion.

"Please, be prepared for anything Mr Aizawa." Lawliet told him worriedly. "Did you say Mr Yagami is insistent on making a deal for the Shinigami eyes in order to kill whoever is left in the building after the deaths?"

He could audibly hear Aizawa's sighs of distress over the situation.

"Yes. Unfortunately we can't change his mind. He feels responsible for letting the Death Note be taken in the first place."

Lawliet shut his eyes tightly, as if he could see the outcome of this event before it ever took place.

"I see." He said solemnly. "Is he anywhere near you at the moment? I would like the opportunity to speak with him if I could."

Aizawa grunted.

"Uh.. yeah, he's here. Hold on and I'll get him."

Lawliet waited patiently, contemplating his thoughts on what should be said, his hand tightening slightly against the tiny child snorning in his lap. Although slim, this was his best chance to change his mind.

"Yagami speaking."

"Mr Yagami."

"...L?"

"Mmm yes. Mr Yagami, correct me if I'm wrong, but I seem to recall from your personal records that you've never had to kill anyone since being in this line of work. Am I correct in assuming that is still the case?"

Mr Yagami bowed his head and sighed.

"Yes, that's correct."

Bringing a questioning finger to his lip, Lawliet sighed.

"Yes, I see... Then I'm afraid your unselfish gesture of using these Shinigami eyes would be absolutely useless." He tried to speak as nicely as possible without sounding too blunt on the matter. However, apparently Mr Yagami took this the wrong way.

"You don't think I can do this?"

"No, Mr Yagami. Actually I know you won't. You're too good of a man, and that fact is what will get you killed if you don't reconsider."

Lawliet heard a low grunt on the other end of the phone.

"Well, as I told the others, this is my mess, and I intend to clean it up myself."

"Mr Yagami!" His voice was now insistent and unyielding, making his son stir in his arms. He took in a deep breath, calming himself, and placing a warming hand on the child's back as he continued speaking. "I apologize, and I understand that you may feel responsible. However, making this sacrifice is senseless, and I'm almost certain that it will lead to a very unfortunate outcome. Please rethink this."

Still, the commander shunned his request.

"I'm sorry. I appreciate your concern, but my mind is made."

At that, he hung up the phone. Lawliet sighed, closing his arms tightly around his son who was now sleeping soundly, still curled up in his lap. He placed his phone on the desk and Looked back down at him. Watching his own son, so peaceful, so loving and warm, he couldn't imagine what was going through Light's head. Surely at one point, this was the exact way Mr Yagami held his own son as well. Was Light Yagami so desperate that he was really willing to sacrifice his own father? From where Lawliet stood, it didn't seem there was anything he could do to prevent this from happening. Mr Yagami was such a good man! This would be the last thing he deserved! His eyes narrowed. _That _would indeed make things personal as far as he was concerned.

"I suppose we will just have to wait and see Kira..."

* * *

Mello sat on the couch at the hideout with his chocolate bar in hand, staring blankly at the Death note rules on the inside of the front cover. Matt sat on the floor beside him, playing his hand held video game with a strait face that usually never appeared on his notably happier features. Mello looked down at him. He was also completely aware of how different things now felt... strange.

A tall muscular man walked into the room holding a cell phone in his hand and stopping in front of Mello. The young man looked up at him, narrowing his eyes.

"Who is it?"

"It's the girl."

His eyes quickly softened and turned into a look of confusion as he took the phone from his hand.

"What is it?"

"Mello... It's Rylie."

His eyes widened immediately at the sound of her voice.

"Rylie?"

The fact that she had called sent a shiver down his spine that was completely unexpected, and Matt quickly sat down his game and looked up at him.

"Beautiful!" He exclaimed, loudly enough for her to hear.

She smiled as she stood in the back of the bar. After having a drink, her mind began to wander, and she was scared about what could possibly be going on. After spending a couple days with Matt and Mello she couldn't help but worry something might happen to them. An erie feeling swallowed the pit of her stomach and she finally spoke.

"Sorry, I guess I shouldn't have called, but I have a really bad feeling that something's going to happen... Are you and Matt okay?"

The fact that she was calling and inquiring about their well being after everything he's said to her surprised him even more.

"We're fine." He answered simply. "... Is that the only reason you called?"

Rylie held a hand up to her forehead and sighed.

"Yes Mello, it is." She told him, knowing he was wishing for more, even though knew better. "I'm really sorry to put it this way, but just because I don't share your feelings doesn't mean I want something to happen to you. I care very deeply about both you and Matt."

"I love you too precious!" She heard Matt yell from the background.

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but chuckle.

Mello shot Matt a glare, making him laugh. He then shut his eyes tightly. As embarrassing and foolish that he felt, it was also comforting to hear. It felt good to know that she cared, even if she didn't love him that way.

"Right... Well... we're fine."

It seemed by the brief pause on the line, that was all there was to say. Now that she knew they were alright, she said her awkward goodbye to him.

"Okay... well... goodbye Mello."

"Goodbye."

Immediately after hanging up, Misa stumbled over to her, throwing her arms around Rylie's neck.

"Wow, I'm a light weight!" She exclaimed.

Rylie pulled her away by the shoulders and looked at her. Misa had a goofy smile plastered to her face that she couldn't help but laugh at. At least the girl was sure to sleep tonight.

"How much have you had Misa? We've only been here for just over an hour. I was standing next to you fifteen minutes ago and you had only had one drink!"

Misa hiccupped and grinned again, as she held up her hand to count how many strait shots she took with the cute bartender.

"One... Two... SEVEN! I've had seven!"

Rylie's eyes widened.

"Well, I think three was probably your limit. Did you forget you're really tiny?"

"Hey, hey, hey! I'm your size! Wh... whyyy... why can't I drink?"

Rylie laughed at Misa not being quite able to speak properly, stuttering and slurring every other word.

"I've had one Misa."

The blonde girl paused, placing a questioning hand to the back of her head.

"Oh."

"Maybe we should get you back to bed." Rylie told her, hoping Misa would agree.

"Mmmmm bed!" Misa said, nearly drooling with the thought. "In bed with Light was fun..."

"... Woah, okay." Was Rylie's somewhat surprised response. Maybe she shouldn't have laughed, but the look on Misa's face when she made that comment was priceless. She kept making her lips pucker like she was imagining kissing him. All the sudden, however, her arms tightened on Rylie's shoulders.

"No, no, no! I'm not Light!" She exclaimed, making Misa giggle.

She pulled away and spun around playfully.

"I know that... silly!" She exclaimed.

Rylie couldn't help but laugh at the poor girl. At least she didn't seem so irritatingly obsessive over him at the moment, although she was certain that would end now that his name had been mentioned.

"Oh!" Misa yelled as she instantly turned again towards Rylie, and held an unsteady finger towards her face. Rylie watched humorously, as she waited for Misa to speak. "Uh... I'm sorry... you know... I'm sorry..."

Rylie looked at her confusingly, still maintaining the grin on her face.

"What are you sorry for Misa?"

She didn't think there would be anything to apologize for since Misa couldn't remember being second Kira, or anything about the Death Note. She wouldn't remember almost having Rylie or Lawliet killed, so Rylie couldn't understand why she was apologizing.

"For... Light... I'm soy for Light."

"You're _soy_ for Light? Is that so?" Rylie teased.

"No, this is serus Rylie!" She exclaimed.

Rylie laughed again, leading the blonde girl over to a chair so she wouldn't fall over. The bartender immediately hurried over to them the moment they sat back down.

"Another drink Misa?" He asked excitedly.

Misa shook her head as if to say yes, but Rylie quickly through her hand in the air.

"Nope! She's done! Thank you!"

The bartender looked slightly disappointed, but turned his attention to Rylie.

"Would you like another one miss?"

Rylie shook her head to say no, but before she could really answer, Misa interrupted.

"I'm sorry... that I can't... get over Light!" She finally exclaimed as she grabbed a hold of Rylie's shoulder.

Rylie instantly turned to her, her eyes huge.

"Excuse me?"

Misa was now sitting with her cheek in her hand, leaning carelessly against the bar top, and trying to stay steady.

"I wish I didn't love him... Because I don't think... he loves me."

She didn't know if it was just drunk talk but the opportunity to turn Misa against Light had just fallen into her lap, and it was the last thing in the world she expected Misa to say. So she didn't _want _to love Light?! And she wasn't oblivious to the fact that he so obviously didn't love her?! As incredibly sad as this was, it was also too perfect! Her eyes averted back to the young man standing behind the bar, and she smiled.

"Uh, yeah... bring me one more please."

* * *

Nearly four hours had passed since Rylie and Misa left. Lawliet walked back and forth in the hotel rooms after putting Watari back down in his bed. His back was hunched over as he dragged his naked feet through the soft carpet. The tip of his thumb was trapped by his front teeth, his hand was in his pocket and his mind was all over the place wondering what would happen over the next several hours. He had yet to hear anything from Near as well, which seemed strange. The whole idea of him not being fully involved in this case was beginning to be very unnerving. He had always been in the center, with more information wheeling through his head than anyone else who was involved. Now, he just had to wait and see what actions everyone else would take. Unfortunately, he couldn't help but shake the feeling that someone was about to pay the ultimate price, and there wasn't much he could do about it.

He stopped, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. His mind was distressed and all he wanted was for Rylie to be there. Pressing the send button, he held the phone up to his ear. Just hearing her voice would at least help to calm his held in nerves. Unfortunately, his eyes narrowed when he reached her answering machine. Instead of waiting around longer, he decided to make a very rare public appearance. He walked back to Watari and Carly's room, opening the door as quietly as he could. Thankfully Carly was awake and reading a book in the corner chair.

"Excuse me Carly. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Oh no, it's fine. What's the matter?"

He looked down at his son and smiled. He was really worn out from all the excitement of traveling. He hadn't forgotten the fact that his son was wide awake and bouncing off the walls the entire plane ride because of the excitment of seeing his mother again.

"I have to go out for just a moment."

Carly's eyes widened.

"Really?" It was shocking because he rarely went anywhere. "Where are you going?"

"To retrieve my wife from the bar across the street. It's unlike her to answer my call. I assure you, it will only take a moment."

She smiled.

"Go ahead, I don't think he'll wake up anytime soon anyway. He's really knocked out."

He smiled again at the toddler. He was sucking loudly on his thumb suddenly, almost as if he was unconsiously telling them to be quiet.

"Yes, thank you Carly."

* * *

"Yes! I swear she's married!" Misa exclaimed to the two men across the bar that were trying to pick them up.

Rylie had spent the last two and a half hours talking to Misa about Light and the reasons he was no good for her. Finally, just when she was about to change Misa's mind about Light Yagami, these idiots just _had_ to join in their conversation, uninvited. Rylie simply sat there, playing with the straw sitting in the empty glass of her third drink for the night, staring as Misa started her unintentional drunk flirting. Rylie was tired now, she was tipsy and she swore it was so loud in there that she was possibly now deaf as well.

"I don't believe it." One of them men said as they looked Rylie up and down.

He was a young man, maybe even slightly younger than her, and tall with light colored hair and blue eyes. She figured by his accent that he was American. The way he was looking at her as he walked up made her sigh heavily and roll her eyes. _Here it comes!_ She could smell the whiskey on the man's breath before he even got close to her.

"No, you're not really married are you darling? I just can't believe a honey like you is completely taken by one man."

Finally, she turned to him and held up her left hand.

"Believe it!" She exclaimed.

"Well honey, you interested in rethinking that decision?" He asked, raising his hand towards her like he was about to touch her cheek.

The more he opened his mouth, the more infuriated she became. How dare he continue to try and pick her up now! The fact that there was now alcohol in her blood didn't help the fact that her mouth wouldn't edit her words. Instantly she smacked his hand away from her before he had the chance to get too close.

"Even if I weren't married, I've never been attracted to the back end of a horse. If you touch me, I will break your fingers." She warned, feeling her rudeness in this situation was well warranted.

She watched as the guys eyes widened, and a sense of satisfaction in the fact that he was backing away caused her to smile to herself. That's when she realized, however, that the man wasn't looking at her, but instead passed her. She looked at him confusingly, sticking a maraschino cherry in her mouth before turning around. Immediately her eyes lit up when she saw Lawliet standing behind her, his eyes narrowed, intimidating the man trying to hit on his wife. His arm gently slithered around her waist, and she leaned her head against his chest in sheer relief.

"Thank god!" She said softly. His scent entered her nose and she closed her eyes, smiling against his shoulder as she turned to face him. She smiled.

"Did you miss me Lawiet?" She asked excitedly, being completely surprised by his appearence in an actual bar.

A grin peaked at the side of his mouth, but he never turned to look at her.

"Yes, indeed I did. However, it seems you are missing your phone Rylie." He said, still staring at the man. He didn't seem angry at her for it, just... out of place.

She looked around, noticing her phone was missing from the bar top.

"What the hell?!"

Immediately she turned again and her eyes went strait to Misa, who was sitting two stools away. Rylie tripped in her haste, nearly falling over, as Lawliet's arms caught her by the waist.

She laughed. She'd never been a big drinker so three was enough to make her a little more clumsy than normal.

"Thank you baby."

Quickly then, she walked over and grabbed her phone out of Misa's hand.

"You were trying to call Light weren't you?"

Misa smiled embarrassingly, and scratched the back of her head.

"Sorry Rylie."

She grinned at her still slightly drunk friend, and rolled her eyes.

"It's okay. It will take time." She said, trying to be as understanding as she could in the situation. "Now come on. We should get going."

The girl shook her head in agreement, yawning as they made there way back over to where Lawliet was standing.

"You tried to call me. I'm sorry."

He entangled his fingers with hers and squeezed gently.

"Please don't apologize. I don't direct the blame towards you." He said as he shot Misa a glare.

"Hey! What did I do?"

"Having said that, I hope you understand that the next time you decide to be out this late, I will worry." He said, smiling down at his wife sweetly while completely ignoring Misa.

Misa just rolled her eyes and they headed for the door.

"Wait a minute!" One of the other young men in the group yelled as he walked over to them. Lawliet stopped, turning to watch him staring down at his wife. He felt Rylie squeeze his hand firmly. "You mean to tell me that this fine ass is going home with you?"

Misa's mouth dropped open, and Lawliet had to position himself in front of Rylie immediately to keep her from taking a swing at the man. He could tell by the intense pressure she was putting on his hand and how completely unsteady her breathing quickly became that she was furious. Not that he wasn't utterly enraged by the man's comment himself. His eyes were narrowed as he spoke.

"This _fine ass_, as you so inappropriately called this beautiful woman, is my wife. In fact, she sleeps in my bed every night." He said instantly. The fact that one swift kick to the head could knock him out was not far from his thoughts, as he watched the man's eyes widen in surprise.

Rylie turned to look at her husband in shock of his bold and intimidating statements. That was something she'd only had the pleasure of witnessing between himself and Light, never a complete stranger, and never in a defense for her honor. At the moment she thought this was probably the sexiest thing he'd ever said. He spoke firmly and protectively, as his eyes dared the man to speak that way about what was his again. Yet, his composure was impressive! She knew the only thing that kept Lawliet from breaking this guy ribs was the fact that he had been drinking. According to Lawliet, this guy was completely unable to proccess clear reason the way he should have. Still, the way he spoke, and how he handled himself for being put in a possition like this was enough to melt Rylie to her knees, and she couldn't contain the smile that now peaked at her lips.

"Now, if you'll excuse us..." Lawliet spoke again to the somewhat stunned man as he gave Rylie's hand a firm squeeze, leading her again towards the door. "I promised to tuck her in tonight."

* * *

More Author's Notes: Wasn't that sexy how L defended her honor and made it clear that she was his?... If Watari was real, I would steal him. I know I'm the author, but I can't help it. I'm absolutely in love with that little guy... What's going to happen to Matt and Mello?!... Please don't be disappointed if my lemon isn't wonderful! It's my first real lemon! I will try my best to make it really good though, I promise! In case anyone felt the Misa and Rylie time was to short and unexplained, I will be referring back to it later... That was a lot of talking...

xXxshortxXxpsychoxXx - Yeah, apparently Rylie needed to relieve a bit a frustration out on those two, but who can really blame her! haha, thanks again!

Hentai-Goddess - I do that a lot! I can't seem to help myself. I love cliffhangers. Thank you so much! :)

snowcakes - I'm really glad you like their relationship b/c I really like it too. They're cute together. Thank you very much! :)

Kufuffelupagus - Yay, you're back! That's okay if you don't review on every chapter. To be honest, I'm very surprised at everyone reviewing as much as they have. I REALLY do appreciate it, and I think it's amazing! Yeah, Misa is driving everyone insane, but that's about to change... somehow. As far as Light goes, I guess the options to his reaction of L's survival were pretty open, but it was just as well that he confessed to him, although he never put it in those words. He knew that L knew he was Kira. :) That gives me a lot of opportunities to make his life a little helish if I want to! haha.. ANYWAY, thanks so much for the long review! :) I love it!

White Alchemist Taya - I realize that a lot of married couples lose their touchiness after a while, at least a little bit. I wanted to make them different because it's very romantic that way. But I also figured that since Rylie's sacrifice, they would be pulled really close that way anyway. Lawliet probably feels like every touch could be his last which is kinda sad.. :( Thanks again! Oh yea, and Misa is a thick headed love sick puppy... haha. Hopefully soon she will think differently.

Minyadagniriel - I agree with you COMPLETELY! I have plans for her though. She won't be as unbearably annoying anymore. Thank you so much! I love Watari!

Lawlietfangirl - I heard that came on Adult Swim Saturday but I missed it! :( That episode makes me sad too.. Takada probably will make an appearance pretty soon actually, and I hate her anyway. She's such a ... ERG! I just don't like her. So I'm not really planning on being... nice. haha. Thanks again!

Princesa de la Luna - Thank you!

Sugar Highness - They're back together! :) I'm glad you enjoyed it! haha, thanks again!

-2-Rena-2-Paranoia-2- Haha, I'll make you the random super hero of the story. I already have what will happen to Rylie planned out and I don't want to give anything away, but now you have me extremely curious! You should PM me! haha, thanks again!

Intergral8100 - Thank you so much! I'm so glad you enjoy it! I try to update pretty quick so I hope you keep reading. Thanks again!

Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0 - I was SO sad during that episode. It really didn't seem like either one of them NEEDED to die! I wanted to throw things at my computer screen when I watched it. Why couldn't Mello just make Takada take off ALL her clothes so he would have seen the paper she hid? I mean, he's a genius! WTF? Anyway, I had to rant a bit. I'm glad you liked this chapter! We went to Disney last year, and I didn't think my guy would have as much fun as he did. Now, he really wants to go back and can't wait. It's pretty funny. I'm sure we'll have fun again. Thanks again!

silenceinthedarkness - Everyone saw that episode! It's depressing. Seeing Matt now makes me sad b/c he didn't really have a big part, but since he's somewhat big in this story it makes me look at the anime differently. I love him! :)

animefreak8292 - Haha, everyone is looking forward to that chapter for some reason... ?? J/k.. I will do my best to make it a good one. Thanks again!

LifesABitchToMe - VERY happy reunion... :) I love Watari! He's making me want one! Thanks again!

Wounded Shell Of Myself - I felt the exact same way you do about the L and Watari thing, and I knewsomeone would probably mention it, so I did my best to make it not seem so much like Carly is the main one taking care of him. Hopefully this chapter helps a bit. It was mostly the circumstances they were in at the moment that made it seem like L wasn't a hands on dad, but that's not the case at all. Unfortunately I couldn't make a scene with a diaper change b/c he's already potty trained. Now THAT would have been funny. :) Thanks again for your review! I appreciate it very much, and I'm glad you're still reading. :)

BlueMoon Goddess - The lemon is in the next chapter! Misa is beginning to calm slightly thank goodness! Thanks again!

hiwatarisgirl - Oh no, you weren't pushy at all. I'm just glad my story won't be erased. That would have sucked really bad after writing so much! Thanks again! I appreciate it.

rukia23 - Haha, the happy odd familiy... so true! Anyway, I agree with you on the Misa thing. I probably would have just knocked her out again and locked the door. Thanks again!

invisible-gurl - Haha, Misa would have been pounding on the door. That wouldn't have been very romantic though, but funny. And I want Watari for myself! If only he was real! :) Thanks again!

MissTetra222 - That's a good song. I like it. Thanks for the suggestion! :)

SimonCatGirl - Thank you very much! I really appreciate it! I will keep writing until I can't think of anything else to write... :) Thanks again!

yuru-neko - OH yea, me too. Being interrupted is the most annoying thing ever! That's just a bad idea anyway.. people get shot for much less! haha. Anyway, I like the roofies idea, but I can't imagine Rylie having a stash of those.. haha. That would be funny though. Thanks again!

NekoGuyFan - L is very frisky! I like him that way... haha. I love that picture you drew, and I really appreciate you taking the time to actually draw it! Very awesome! I want to read your Matt story! You should re write it and let me know. To tell you the truth, I've never read a fanfic with MelloxNear, so I don't really know if I'd like it or not. When I finish writing this story I plan on going on a reading rampage though. That will be on my list. Thank you so much!

Alice001 - I'm glad their together again too. Hopefully now they'll stay that way! :) Thanks again!


	35. Two Fires Burning

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: Well this chapter was ruining my social life these passed few days. I read and changed it about five dozen times and now I'm extremely nervous about posting it... AH! :( There will be other pretty big things going on other than _that. _But it will be mostly L and Rylie moments in this chapter.

**WARNING****: LEMON!** And I don't mean just a squeeze...

**CHAPTER THIRTY FIVE**

"So why didn't you kick his ass!?" Misa exclaimed loudly as they walked across the street towards the hotel.

Rylie simply smiled, grasping at Lawliet's arm, steadying herself against him as they walked.

"There was no need for violence in that situation. He simply needed some education on the fact that Rylie wasn't to be messed with."

Misa yawned.

"Oh... okay then. Still... it would have been funny. I wonder if Light would have stuck up for me like that."

Rylie shot her a glare.

"Misa, shut up about Light already!" She yelled. "I love you, I really do, but I honestly never want you to mention that bastard's name when I'm anywhere within hearing distance again! I've heard it enough in the last 24 hours to last me ten lifetimes."

Lawliet grinned at the fact that Rylie was giving Misa some well deserved tough love. Unfortunately Rylie had her soft spots, and he was afraid she wasn't up for the task. However, when he first saw Misa's black eye, his mind changed drastically. Judging by the look on Misa's face, it still seemed to be working.

"Okay, okay, okay!" She yelled back, crossing her arms against her chest irritatingly.

Rylie threw her hands up in the air.

"Thank you!"

Misa sighed audibly then, before chuckling to herself.

"Well, then let's talk about the hotties back in LA!"

Rylie eye's flew open and she burst into a fit of laughter.

"Mello and Matt?!" She exclaimed humorously.

"Well yeah, they are hot!"

Lawliet walked along silently, listening to the two girls chattering amongst themselves, and he smiled when Rylie steadied herself against him again so she wouldn't fall over.

"Matt is really sweet, but I think he may be in love with every woman he meets, BUT you definitely have a shot there! Mello is nice too... sometimes... and he's... well he... he... he throws worse temper tantrums than Watari!" She laughed.

Lawliet smiled, but inside he hid the fact that hearing about Mello at the moment was very difficult for him. Suddenly, Rylie grabbed on to Lawliet's shirt, remembering the fact that she hadn't had the chance to see her little boy while he was awake yet.

"Is Watari still sleeping?" She asked anxiously. She had been looking forward to being greeted by his excited little smile.

Lawliet smiled, and shook his head, answering simply.

"Yes."

Rylie frowned.

"Oh... okay."

Walking into the lobby of the hotel, they headed to the elevator and up to their room. Once inside, Misa stumbled, laughing as she fell over on the couch. On her way down she grabbed Rylie's arm to try and catch herself, but instead she ended up pulling her down with her. Rylie chuckled but quickly grabbed Misa around the mouth from behind to block out how loud she was being. They both quickly shut up and their eyes slowly trailed up to see the amused look on Lawliet's face as he stared down at the two of them.

"Am I correct in assuming you both still insist that you haven't drank entirely too much alcohol tonight?"

Rylie giggled again, finally releasing Misa's mouth, and falling over onto the couch.

"I think it was because I was bummed until you came in baby. Now I'm happy!"

Misa chuckled again and shook her head.

"Yeah, Rylie was the lectur.. er tonight." She laughed. "The party pooper!"

Lawliet looked at them both confusingly when Rylie started laughing again after being insulted. Still, he couldn't wipe the humored smile from his lips. Apparently, getting up off the bar stool and walking around a bit got her blood flowing just enough to allow the alcohol a chance to settle in her brain.

"I see." He said in a teasing tone.

"OH!" Rylie exclaimed, quickly wiping the smile off her face. She crawled on the couch over to where Lawliet was standing. Raising up on her knees in front of him, she placed her palms against his stomach and looked up at him endearingly. He couldn't hold back a smile as he looked down at her, placing a loving hand against the back of her head while the other remained in his pocket. She seemed so playful and childlike at that moment. "Did you get everything taken care of with whatever you were doing?"

She watched then, as his eyes slowly saddened and his smile disappeared.

"Yes. Unfortunately there's nothing more I can do."

She looked at him confusingly, wondering why he was acting so regretful at that moment. Something must have happened.

"Well... what was it baby? What's going on?"

He shook his head solemnly.

"Nothing's happened yet. There's no need to worry."

"... But..." She paused confusingly for just a moment. "... you're not going to tell me?"

Lawliet sighed. He knew where this was going.

"As I've stated repeatedly before, please keep in mind that my intentions are never to upset you.-"

"DAMMIT LA-" She shook her head, suddenly remembering Misa's presence in the room with them as she interupted what he was trying to tell her. "Please tell me what's upsetting you! I'm not going to break!"

Lawliet's eyes narrowed at her as he held a quieting finger against his lips. Not only was he upset at the volume of her voice, but also by the fact that her judgement concerning a place and a time for everything seemed to be impaired by her alcohol consumption.

"You're missing the point!" He said insistently.

Quickly she dropped her head to the floor.

"I'm sorry, but you need to stop treating me like I can't handle anything." She said, although her voice was now quite, her tone was firm. "I realize you're trying to protect me but it doesn't work when you don't talk to me."

Lawliet, who's eyes were still narrowed, focused on the young blonde woman staring at them intently like she was watching a soap opera at it's peak. He grunted and aggrivatingly turned his attention back to his wife. He was trying very hard to not get too upset with her considering the circumstances of her outburst.

"Yes, I understand that. Unfortunately, this is not a conversation that should be conducted with an audience my love. I understand that your curiosity gets the best of you at times, but this isn't something you need to worry over at this particular instant. It's not something you or anyone else will be able to prevent."

Rylie looked up then, watching as Lawliet slowly walked away, and into their bedroom. Her eyes narrowed. Taking the hint that he wished for her to follow him, she stood.

"Misa... I'll be right back."

Misa shook her head, watching as Rylie angrily made her way into the bedroom. Once inside, she closed the door behind her, and turned to see Lawliet sitting on the side of the bed with his legs pulled into his chest. His back was hunched over with his arms clenched around his knees, one irritated finger in his mouth. She walked over to him quickly, stopping just inches away from him, and took in a couple very deep breaths.

"You don't want to tell me!" She exclaimed irately.

He looked up a her through a curtain of dark hair, his black eyes seemingly staring strait through her, causing her heart to pound furiously.

"That's still not the point! However, you're right, I don't."

"Why?"

"Because it doesn't matter either way. It will only upset you."

Rylie narrowed her eyes further and leaned down to him.

"I can take it!"

Lawliet's eyes narrowed back at her as well. Obviously she was attempting to challenge him. With the blood that was boiling in his veins now, he couldn't decide if he was angry at her or completely turned on by the rage underlined in her voice, and the determined look in her eyes.

Nonetheless, refusing to let their first night together in days turn into a useless arguement, Lawliet instantly lowered his legs to the floor, tripping her forward without warning. Rylie gasped at his forcefulness when he caught her by the waist and lowered her down on his lap. Not a moment passed before he took her lips and kissed her needingly. His hands took a hold of her, traveling around her lower back, and pulling her body into his aggresively. A surprised, soft moan sprang forth, sounding more like a whimper when it tumbled from her lips. At first, she was completely caught off guard but soon she was pressing her mouth urgently against his in responce. Their lips seemed to be in a sudden battle to see who could devour the other first. Instantly, their breaths heightened. His hands moved from her lower back, threading his fingers eagerly through her chestnut hair to deepen the intensity of the already assertive kiss. She immediately felt a warmth pooling between her legs the instant his soft tongue slipped inside her mouth so sensually. Trembling at the intensity of his sudden and surprising need to be with her, her arms flew around his neck, grabbing at the back of his shirt. The way he was kissing her and touching her with such an unexpected need and urgency made it feel like a jolt of electricity caused a tremor to ripple through her entire body. The arguement that had been building up was very quickly forgotten then.

Realizing the power he was holding over her at that moment, she used the boldness the alcohol ensued her, and caught his bottom lip between her teeth. He groaned instantly when she did this. Closing her lips around it, she sucked it into her mouth, teasing and nibbling at it gently. Lawliet's head fell back slightly, letting a heated, raspy breath escape his lips from her seductive little action. Being utterly provoked, his hands suddenly slipped under her skirt, holding at the back of her thighs. She yelped against his mouth when he lifted her off the bed with him as he stood. Never breaking the kiss, he swiftly walked over to the desk in the corner of the room, stumbling as he sat her down on the side of it and positioned himself between her open legs. His hands were once again at the back of her head, digging into the tresses insistently as his mouth continued exploring hers. Finally, after feeling her hands grabbing at the sides of his shirt, he paused the kiss, barely pulling his mouth away. At that moment, he felt her lips shutter against his in a fleeting attempt to catch her breath, signaling how completely allured she was by what they were doing. These unexpected and sudden actions on his part captivated her to a point where she found her body was begging for more. He then allowed his head fall against her shoulder as they both fought for their escaped breaths. After inhaling deeply, he Lifted his head slightly to her ear, and whispered sweetly, his voice trembling his words.

"... I missed you."

Right away, he felt her cheeks growing warm as she leaned the side of her head against his, her breaths were heightened and heavy in his ear.

"Cheater..." She whispered with a smile before kissing his cheek softly. "I missed you too."

She heard him chuckle deeply from her playful accusations.

"Am I to understand... that you're no longer upset with me?" He asked breathlessly.

He felt her shake her head, and she smiled again.

"No... I'm not upset with you baby."

After swallowing heavily and catching his breath, he smiled and kissed against her neck softly as his hand traveled to her shoulder on the opposite side. Taking a hold of her thin black sweater, he pulled downward. Her arm cooperated with his actions, falling to her side, and allowing the sleeve to be removed. The way his mouth worked softly, yet urgently against her neck caused her to worry and tease her bottom lip with her teeth. Once he was done freeing one arm of their boundaries, his hand cupped her neck, pulling her closer into the kisses he was trailing up and down the other side. His other hand then tugged her opposite arm free from it's confinment as well, and he dropped the light sweater carelessly onto the floor. Her breath caught in her throat when his trail of kisses worked down her shoulder leaving tiny love bites behind on her smooth skin. She felt his finger slip under the strap of her shirt teasingly like he was going to remove that as well, but decided to take his time in doing so. Instead, his finger wrapped itself around the strap as he slid it up and down, tickling the soft flesh of her shoulder blade and collar bone.

".. Law..."

She wanted to speak, to tell him that she was sorry for acting the way she did, but the words got lost in her throat when his teasing hands decided to surprise her again by barely brushing their palms along the inside of her thighs and pulling away immediately after. Instantly she became aware of the throbbing sensation between her legs when his hands returned to cup themselves around her neck. Her head became dizzy, being lost in the heat of the building passion he was inflicting on her body with his tantalizing kisses and teasing touches.

Hardly able to contain it anymore, Rylie entwined her fingers in Lawliet's black hair so that he moved up to face her passion glazed eyes with his own. His large black eyes were half shut as he looked up at her, and instantly he noticed the pleading look in her expression that made him smile hazily. She then pulled him to her, kissing him softly before running a single finger down the side of his face and over the curve of his lips. She watched as he gently took her hand in his. He then opened his mouth to softly kiss the tips of each finger. It was a delicate and sensual move that he hadn't used on her until now, and he knew by the way her body jolted just slightly under his touch that she was enjoying every second of it. A warmth flowed through him and pooled in the pit of his stomach when she leaned in, taking the lobe of his ear into her mouth and sucking on it gently before tracing her tongue around it's curve. That spot seemed to him to be extremely sensual considering the softness of her lips and the sound of her needy breaths echoing in the same place all at once.

Again, his hands trailed down, over the curves of her breasts and to her waist. He lifted her skirt up, tucking it underneath her to give him more room to settle between her thighs as he guided her to the edge of the desk with a gentle tug. She gasped into his ear and pulled away when her most intimate area collided against his. Instantly she felt just how aroused her actions were making him as well, and she smiled against his cheek, taking her arms and wrapping them around his tilted back. His hands traveled back up, cupping her face and looking at her lovingly. He decided then to take her lips with his again, this time enticing her with feather light kisses, and warm gentle brushes of his tongue. Her mouth parted, wanting much more. However, he was insistent that she be teased just once again. She squirmed, letting him know she was losing her patience, but he knew all his teasing was simply making her want him that much more. After all, she had known all along that he was still quite childish. He played and studied every inch of her readying body with his hands and his mouth. Teasing, according to him, was a very sensual part of the love making process, and judging by her little pants and whimpers, she couldn't agree with him more.

* * *

Misa curled up on the couch with a blanket and chuckled to herself. From the sound of things banging around in the other room, Rylie and Ryuzaki were either beating each other up or... well... making up very nicely. She knew Rylie would not be coming back out anytime soon. Therefore, she cuddled up and shut her eyes to sleep.

* * *

A small white tank top collected on the floor along with the sweater that had been disguarded earlier. Lawliet placed a hand at Rylie's back, gently lowering her down to a laying position on the desk as he leaned his upper body down on top of her.

Lawliet stopped for just a moment to study her passion flushed face. Her lips were swollen and parted slightly as she smiled at him adoringly. Her green eyes were glazed and half shut, and her cheeks crimson in color.

In her mind, it felt like he was staring down at her with those intense black eyes for eternity. She held an embarrased hand over her eyes which he immediately pulled away, making her chuckle.

"Please don't hide your lovely face from me." He pleaded softly, as his gentle finger touched her smooth cheek. "I just want to look at you."

That's when she noticed, even through the paleness of his skin, his cheeks and lips held a slight tint of color in them from their ministrations, which she found completely endearing. She bit her lip, her smile softly fading away as she looked up at him, feeling her stomach churning with a building desire. Lifting her hand to his cheek, she touched him, running her thumb softly against his mouth to encourage him for more.

Finally, his hand gripped the back of her head, pulling her up to him and he, once again, allowed himself to lose control on her as his lips met with hers feverishly. His fingers entangled themselves with hers, as his other hand steadied himself above her. She kissed back assertively, pulling his shirt up to his shoulders and arching her back so that her chest rubbed against his sensually, sending immediate shivers up his spine. This caused a heated groan to escape his lips as he instinctively pushed down against her to feel this unbelievably enticing movement again. Rylie leaned upward and pressed her lips against the thin, but muscled hardness of Lawliet's chest, kissing a path higher, over the gathered material of his white shirt, and to the nape of his neck. She could feel the vibrations of a deep moan against her lips, letting her know how good this felt. Afterwards, he quickly stood, pulling the bothersome material off his arms and over his head, and throwing it to the building pile of clothes collecting on the floor. When he returned, his lips pressed against hers again, still moving with a building intensity, yet his fingers trailed over her body at an excruciatingly slow pace. He was at it again, this tormenting of her body nearly sending her over the edge. Every time he came close to touching a sensitive spot he pulled away, teasing her at a nearly torturous rate. He longed for it, wanting nothing more than to please her. However, he knew by the time he lavished those sensitive areas, it would prove to be worth the wait.

* * *

"I'm heading down the road for some smokes. You need anything Mell?" Matt asked as he head towards the door of the hideout. It was dark out, but there was a small station just under half a mile north of them.

Mello stood, shaking his head as he walked passed his friend.

"No. I'm fine." He said simply.

Matt grinned.

"You still thinking about that phone call from beautiful, Mell?" He teased. "Maybe you should walk with me. Let your head clear a bit. There's no way you're going to think of a way to catch Kira like this."

Mello's eyes narrowed and he turned back towards Matt.

"I said I'm fine."

Matt threw up both his hands and backed away.

"Okay, okay! If you say so champ!" He turned then, walking out the door. "I'll be back soon."

* * *

"Law... liet..." Rylie's voice was strained and soft, when she suddenly felt a quieting finger at her lips.

She gasped, opening her eyes when she felt Lawliet's mouth closing against her ear before he whispered softly.

"Ssshh... be patient love."

His voice was deep and smooth. Every listless syllable echoing through her head, making her body quiver even more, as her fingers latched onto his back relentlessly. If he didn't touch her soon, somewhere, anywhere, she thought for sure that she would crumble into a thousand peices. He kissed her again. She whimpered against his mouth, and her legs trembled slightly against the sides of his waist. Finally, when he knew she couldn't take it anymore, he pulled away from her mouth, beginning a trail of kisses to her chin, her neck, her collar bone. Nipping lightly against the soft flesh surrounding her breast, he then reached up to her bra straps, softly pealing them away from her shoulders. She arched her back, helping him along while his hands slithered behind to the clasp. Soon, that unnecissary item of clothing, too, was thrown carelessly over his shoulder, pooling onto the floor. Lawliet raised his hand, his heart pumping furiously in his chest as he traced his fingertip lightly over the flesh between her breasts forcing Rylie to remind herself to breath. He then leaned his head against her shoulder, watching her expression intently. Just as he suspected, the moment his fingers softly brushed over one pink nipple, her body jolted, her breath caught, and her eyes shut tightly as she threw her head back against the desk. The teasing was paying off nicely. A tiny whimper echoed deep in her throat when he repeated this action on the other side. Watching her like this was driving him crazy, and his breathing heightened from the pleasure she was deriving in his touches. Feeling him lifting himself off her shoulder, she open her eyes just in time to see his wild black hair sprawled out across her chest. He kissed the side of her breast, cupping her gently in his hand. His feather light kisses trailed across her chest.

Just when she felt herself slipping away in a soft glow of ecstasy, a warm moistness flicked over her nipple causing her mouth to drop open and let loose a loud moan. Being over sensitized, when he closed his talented lips against her and sucked gently, she threw her head back and panted wildly. All efforts to contain herself scattered at that moment, and she grasped his thick wild hair through her fingers. He obey, when she tugged gently, bringing his lips back up to hers, and crashing together with urgency. Rylie lifted to her elbows, breathing heavily against his soft lips as she tried deperately to push herself up into him as much as possible. His hands craddled the back of her head, helping her as they both were finally able to stand. His body immediately shifted as he grasped his lanky fingers through her chestnut tresses, and took a step forward. When they crashed against the wall beside the desk, their eager mouths never seperated for even an instant. Leaving tiny goosebumps behind on her trails, Rylie's hands traveled anxiously down Lawliet's thin, toned and long abdomen. A breathy moan escaped his lips when she grasped at the hem of his jeans urgently as if she couldn't get him undressed fast enough. When she was finished tearing at his zipper, one very eager hand dipped into the front of his jeans, just barely skimming against his arousal. Teasing him in the same manner he had teased her, her hand retreated almost instantly. He had to pull away from her mouth to take in a deep groaning breath in responce to what she was doing to him, but he didn't keep it unoccupied for long. Soon, his mouth opened, taking her lips into his deeply. With one forceful tug, her skirt easily fell over her hips and pooled at her feet. She quickly stepped out of the skirt and spread her legs, allowing his body access between them, and instantly he had her pinned up against the wall. When their lips finally parted again, Rylie exhaled with a shudder.

* * *

Matt walked out of the store humming a catchy tune to himself. He opened his box of cigarrettes, packing them against his palm before pulling one out and letting it rest in his mouth. He padded down his pockets for a lighter, and quickly realizing he hadn't brought one with him.

"Well shit! I can't light my damn cigarrette!"

Suddenly, a loud banging noise made his head shoot up. He saw a large cloud of fire and smoke pouring into the air.

"Mello!"

The cigarrette he was holding in his mouth immediately fell to the ground, and he bolted, running as fast as he could to get back to the hideout.

* * *

Their bodies hit the bed with a low thump, Lawliet landing on top of Rylie as they both exhaled loudly. The only clothes left on their heated bodies was the troublesome undergarments from the hips and below. Currently, they were too busy drowning in each other's mouth's, kissing hungrily, to hardly even notice that slight bit of material was all that was left to stand in their way.

Rylie panted at the feel of his arousal rubbing against her. Every time he would grind down on to her, he intentionally hit her most sensitive spot, finding the way she writhed beneath him utterly alluring. Their lips parted suddenly, and he hissed deeply in her ear when he felt her wrap her legs around him tightly to pull him even closer. Suddenly and unexpectedly, he stopped his movement, and rolled off of her and onto his side. Rylie's eyes remained closed, as she allowed him to do with her what he pleased. His hand trailed down her slender shoulder, over her breast, cupping and carressing it softly before continuing it's jouney farther south. The skin on her stomach jerked and trembled when he passed over, caused by the little tickling sensations his soft touch ensued. She inhaled a shuttering breath, and finally opened her eyes. His soft gaze was focused on her face, watching and taking in the pleasures his touches were sending through her body that were drawn in her expressions. His mouth was parted slightly, inhaling lost breaths. His wild black hair curtained over one eye while the other, half shut, but watching intently, was looking at her so endearingly that it took her breath away. She was so captivated by the adoring look in his eyes that she didn't take full notice of how his hands had journeyed into her undergarments, until a sudden wave of sensations instantly caused her to arch her back. Her hands left him to claw into the wrinkles of the cotton bed sheets, and his name fell passed her lips in a loud whimper. She was warm and very wet. Every time his finger entered into her, another wave of pleasure caused her body to jolt and grab incessantly at the sheets with white fists. Even though her eyes were once again closed, the knowledge that he was watching her wasn't intimidating, but rather extremely erotic as if his own pleasures wouldn't come until he saw for himself that she was fully satisfied. He enjoyed watching her lose control to his touch. He enjoyed that he could throw her into a state of pure ecstacy with a single finger, and he looked forward to what would come when the rest of his body joined in. When he inserted another finger, it released another wave of heat inside of her.

* * *

"MELLO! MELLO! WHERE ARE YOU BUDDY!" Matt called desperately as he ran up to the rubble that was once their hideout.

He quickly hid behind a large block of wood slammed into the ground when he saw unfamiliar men hurrying out of the smokey building, coughing and strangling for air.

"Chief! Chief, hold on!" One of them yelled.

Matt watched carefully as two of them lay one limp man on the ground.

"GO GET HELP!"

_'Shit!'_ Matt thought. _'Mello, where are you?!'_

* * *

Lawliet was moving his gentle fingers in and out more rapidly now, gliding his thumb gently but firmly against her nub at the same time. Deducing how close Rylie was to losing her control and how entirely aroused he was as well, he quickly jumped up before she lost the sensation. In one languid motion, her panties were on the ground along with his boxers. He crawled back on top of her, positioning himself between her spread legs and cupping her soft face with his hands to stare down at her softly. He took special note of how good her smooth skin felt against his. Her legs instinctively curled around his waist, pulling him as close to her as she could as his hand felt for her entrace and positioned himself there. Slowly then, he penetrated deep inside of her. She whimpered breathlessly as Lawliet let out a heavy groan against her neck. Feeling her respond to him with the same heated passion, he buried his head into her sprawled out hair, and filled her completely. He had to force himself to stop momentarily to let the waves of pleasure in feeling himself inside of her again catch up to him. He pulled out slowly at first, only to enter deeply again. Before long he began moving in and out of her at a swift, steady pace. Meanwhile, his hand continued pleasuring the beautiful girl below him as well, playing relentlessly with her most responsive area, just above where their bodies became one. Rylie grabbed at his back harshly, her breathing heavy in his ear, as his pace quickened.

They were both quickly being consumed by the heat of their lust in a way that was intoxicating. They were in love, and they showed it with every kiss, with every touch and tickle, and every adoring gaze. Rylie had never felt so completely warm... so safe. It was an overwhelming sensation when they made love to know that she was completely and undisputedly... his... body and soul.

He nibbled at her shoulder as her hands fisted into his long black hair. Soon his hand was at her breast, cupping and molding it against his palm until she gasped and quivered beneath him. Her fevered whispers and moans continued to escalate... louder... louder... and louder, to a quick, sudden and explosive release. She let loose a muttered scream in his ear, which he drowned out by closing his lips against hers and kissing her with an indisputable passion. Her back arched up, rubbing against his chest as he felt her pulsing all around him. His pace quickened, and soon he was losing control with her. A strong wave of pleasure rippled through his body, making him tremble and shutter against her. Burying his face against her neck, he pulled Rylie into him firmly. An unutterable pleasure racked his body, as a loud moan escaped from his parted lips.

* * *

Matt jumped when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, and immediately turned. There Mello stood, staggering from side to side before his arm reached up to steady himself against the block of wood. His clothes were torn, more likely burned to shreds. His mask was broken on the side, but Matt could still see the blood on his forhead, trailing down into his closed left eye. His free hand clutched tightly against his side, both arms bright red as if they were still on fire. Once the initial shock of seeing his friend this way passed, Matt's eyes widened dramatically.

"Mello!"

Immediately he stood. Mello's eyes rolled back in his head and he fell as Matt quickly caught him.

"Shit! Hang in there buddy!"

"... Rylie." Mello said, his voice so fragil it was barely audible, and Matt looked down at him worriedly.

"Now's not the time my friend."

"... She... she can... help... me."

* * *

More Author's Notes: You guys know I'm not mean enough to allow Mello to die from the explosion, so don't worry... yet! Bwahahaha... Since I've never written a lemon before, I think my confidence that it will sound good isn't really there.. eek. There really aren't that many other _good_ words to use for 'teasing!' Reviews would be extra super appreciated on this one. :)

Princesa de la Luna - Thanks again!

snowcakes - I like drunk Misa too. She's getting much better now. Thanks again!

Harumi Sohma the Fox Zodiac - I love L. The more I write about him, the more I want him to be REAL! haha.. Thanks for the Deviantart friend add, and the reviews! I appreciate that! :)

yuru-neko - For real! I wish they were real. Next couple chapters will determine whether Matt and Mello live through the part where they died in the anime. :) We shall see.. Haha, Misa sees the Light. That's a good one. Thanks again!

Pretty Much A Big Deal - Wow! 3 in the morning! That's flattering as hell! Thanks so much! I'm really glad you enjoyed it enough to do that. I hope you aren't sleep deprived now though. :) Thanks again!

Minyadagniriel - I was thinking about getting Misa so rediculously drunk that she acted like an idiot, but she already does that so I changed my mind. haha.. anyway, she's getting better! Go put your arse to bed! lol. Thanks again!

animefreak8292 - I hope your faith in me still stands! haha... thanks again!

LifesABitchToMe - I agree. L is hot. :) Thanks again!

Wounded Shell Of Myself - You reviewed again! :) That makes me happy. Anyway, yeah, the diaper thing may have been a little gross, but hilarious at least. Poor Matt! We never really got to see his personality in the anime. :( Thanks for the compliment about keeping them in character. I appreciate it!

weasleytwinslave89 - Haha, yeah, when Rylie punched Misa I think I stood up and cheered. That was great to write. I have some plans for Misa. ;) Thank you so much!

BlueMoon Goddess - That was a really sexy thing for him to say to that guy at the bar. I loved it too. I really hope you enjoyed the lemon! It made me nervous! haha.

silenceinthedarkness - Haha, now that you've mentioned it, waddle really is a cute word. That's funny. Thanks again!

invisible-gurl - This Misa thing may end up being a good thing, but it also may not. I'm keeping my mouth shut. :) Thanks again!

NekoGuyFan - Go L! I love Matt too. He's a lot of fun to write. And yay! Watari and mommy can be together again! :) Thank you very much!

hiwatarisgirl - Haha, yeah thinking of L walking up into a bar doesn't come quickly in my head either. That's why I thought I should write it. It was a little bit of a surprise. Thanks for the lemon advice. I hope you liked it. :)

Intergral8100 - Thank you so much! I'm really happy to hear you enjoyed it. My favorite characters to write are Matt and L. Matt because I kinda took on his persona without really knowing much about him because he died so quick in the anime. My mind just kept grabbing on to the idea that he would love women in general, and the way he talks when he's speaking to females makes him quite funny. I like writing L because I love his character. He's so unique and he has those crazy quarks, but he talks to proper. They're all pretty fun to write, but those two are definitely my favorite. I have a harder time with Near, as you can probably figure out since he's not in my story as much as he probably should be.. lol. Thank you so much!

-2-Rena-2-Paranoia-2- Rylie definitely enjoyed being tucked in. haha.. We'll see what happens to Matt and Mello in the next couple chapters. I can't give anything away quite yet! :) Thanks again!

SimonCatGirl - No problem! Thank YOU for the reviews on the chapters. I appreciate it very much! :)

Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0 - This chapter is making me hold my freakin breath! Writing lemons is really embarrassing! haha... Hope you liked it! I have to agree, what L said to that guy in the bar was really awesome. I would have melted too. lol. Ah! I need reviews on this chapter! The suspense is killing me! haha, thanks again!

Hentai-Goddess - Tough L is very sexy! lol. I really hope you liked this chapter. Thanks so much!

Alice001 - L makes me smile. He's very sweet and loving to Rylie. Why can't all men be like that? lol. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! I love it!

Sugar Highness - I like Misa when she's drunk. She's way more tolerable! haha.. Thanks again!

rukia23 - Writing those other limey things was nothing in comparison to this one. I think my face will be red for a week! haha.. I think Rylie enjoyed being tucked in by L. I think I'm jealous too! Thanks again!

Kufuffelupagus - My cheeks are on fire, I swear. Lemons are embarrassing... at least I think they are. haha.. Thanks for the support! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Waiting for feedback from everyone reading my story this time is torture. Thanks again!


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: I'm very happy with your reviews from the last chapter. Thanks so much! I really was nervous about it, and you guys really helped with my confidence in writing. I really appreciate your reviews so much. Also, I didn't realize until yesterday that my anonomous reviews were disabled! I'm sorry about that! It's fixed now! :) Now that the story has progressed so far I can't believe I was thinking about cutting it short. I'm glad you guys talked me out of it.. :) Just FYI: The timing when L and Rylie were together in the last chapter and when everything else was happening in LA is not _completely _in a parallel time frame. There are some very casual and layed back moments in this chapter, BUT... Don't you **almost** wish it could just stay that way?! :O... Please enjoy!

Slight lime at the very beginning.

**CHAPTER THIRTY SIX**

Lawliet and Rylie remained still for a while, catching lost breaths, and holding on to one another in a tight embrace. Sweat dripped from his forehead and down to her tangled bed hair that was sprawled out beneath him. Pushing himself up onto his elbows, his lips found hers again, this time kissing her softly, sweetly, and fully. They both let out one finale heated moan when he drew out of her. Afterwards, he rolled over and gathered her nearly limp and appeased body into the safety of his arms. She closed her eyes as she lay her head against his shoulder, cupping her hand across his cheek, his arm wrapping around her and pulling her into him securely. Even though Lawliet still rarely allowed sleep, they were _both_ completely exhausted.

As Rylie lay limp in her husband's arms, she tryed desperately to catch her panting breaths. Her head rested in the crook of his shoulder with her arm sprawled across his chest. She felt him take in a deep breath, followed by a firm swallow, and she smiled. His lips met the top of her head, and he pulled her securely closer to him.

"That was... highly enjoyable." He said, almost teasingly.

She chuckled and nuzzled her nose against his neck.

"Do you want to do it again?" She asked breathlessly and with a chuckle. A sweet smile overwhelmed her face. She missed being with her husband, feeling his hands, tasting his kisses. Apparently, he got more addictive every time.

Lawliet chuckled deeply, laying his tired head against hers and closing his eyes. Of course, he was very pleased at how satisfied she apparently was with his most recent love making skills.

"Just a moment love."

Rylie bit her lip, contimplating the best way to get him going again. It was her turn to initiate. She then lifted up and very softly licked a line around the curve of his ear. Immediately she heard a low rumble from his throat building and springing from his lips. She made sure to tantalize his taste buds with a tiny moan herself. His eyes shut tightly when she drew her hand upwards, guiding her fingertips softly against his skin, from his lower abdomen up to his chest

About five seconds later...

Lawliet jumped up, sinking back on top of Rylie and kissing her relentlessly.

"Okay." He said quickly in between kisses.

"Already?!" She exclaimed, giggling at his enthusiasm.

"Mmm yes," Almost instantly his lips were at her ear, whispering in a low tone. "You're very persuasive..."

* * *

"You can't die yet! You have to write Mello's name in the Death Note dad!" Light exclaimed, his voice masked with sympathy, when all he really felt was anger at his father. Why hadn't he just killed Mello when he had the chance?! Was he stupid?!

Aizawa's eyes narrowed. He was the only one in the hospital room that knew the truth. This childish game Light was playing had now killed the Chief, his own father, and all he could think about was how Mello may not be dead. According to Aizawa, it was Light's own fault that his father was dying. He had seen the whole thing. Mello never intended to have Mr Yagami killed. Watching Light bent down beside his father, wailing like he was upset over his deadly injuries was too much, and when he couldn't handle it anymore, he walked out of the room.

"Aizawa!" Matsuda called, but the man never turned around.

"Light... I'm just so happy... that I can die... knowing... you aren't Kira..."

At that, Mr Yagami took his last breath, and his eyes slowly shut... forever.

Ryuk grunted from behind Light. Something about this didn't seem right, not that right and wrong really mattered to him all that much.

"I suppose he was happy taking his last breath. On the other hand, you should remember, his happiness will be short lived once he looks down on you from heaven..."

* * *

It was now morning as Rylie smiled against Lawliet's chest, looking forward to when it would be like this everyday instead of whenever she wasn't missing, or when Light Yagami was completely out of the picture.

"You know what we should do when Kira is finally caught?" Rylie asked, not quite expecting Lawliet to answer her.

His hold tightened against her arm and he kissed her forehead sweetly.

"In fact, I do... Have a dozen babies..."

Her eyes narrowed playfully and she raised up to her elbows to look at him.

"A dozen? Are you insane?!"

He grinned and shook his head.

"Yes. They refer to me as a mad genius." He teased. "However, I choose to believe that's not quite the case."

"Ha!"

His eyes widened in surprise at his wife as she instantly sat up on the bed. Her arm instinctively reached around to cover her naked breasts. Lawliet's eyes narrowed teasingly, and he extended an open palm up to pull her arm away.

"Please don't cover those." He said quickly, in a very low, almost inaudible tone. Rylie giggled as he then cleared his throat. "What exactly is this.. 'Ha' implying?" He asked mockingly.

"'Ha' means: you give birth to a dozen babies and then argue this case of whether you're insane with we me afterwards."

He chuckled, raising his hand to run it gently against her arm.

"Yes, I see your point. What is it you suggest we should do after Kira is caught?"

She turned, smiling devishly over her shoulder in his direction.

"Take Watari to Tokyo Disneyland!" She exclaimed excitedly. The thought of Watari and Lawliet in a place like that brought a smile to her face. It would be like two kids let loose in a candy store... er... like Watari... and Lawliet... let loose in a candy store.

Lawliet chuckled. That wasn't the suggestion he suspected, but he liked it nonetheless.

"Wherever you want to go, we will go."

Rylie smiled excitedly, before quickly turning towards the door. There was a very faint knocking from the outside.

"Mommy!"

Immediately Rylie's eyes lit up.

"Watari!"

She jumped up, and began to run towards the door. Lawliet instantly sat up.

"Woah, woah! Rylie! Clothes!" He exclaimed, watching as his still completely naked wife quickly came to a screeching hault just when she was about to open the door. He laughed at the expression on her face as she swiftly took a turn towards the closet to grab a robe. His eyes widened at the enjoyable sight as she quickly bent over to pick up some clean underware and stumbled across the floor as she attempted to run and put them on at the same time. She then slung the soft blue robe over her shoulders and tied it together in the front.

"Thanks baby. Excuse me while I _don't_ scar our child for life!" She laughed.

Lawliet quickly pulled up his jeans and smiled at her.

"It's his expectations for any future females that worries me." He told her as he finished with his buttons and walked over. Rylie gave him a tilted smile.

"You're a nerd."

Finally they were both decent enough to let the little boy in.

The moment Rylie opened the door, Watari screamed, his eyes huge as he threw his tiny arms around her legs. She leaned down then, peeling Watari away from her legs and wrapping him in her arms. Her head turned to give him a big kiss on the cheek, before blowing a raspberry against his neck. Lawliet watched in amusement when the toddler squeeled before giggling and squirming relentlessly in her arms.

"Oh, that is the best sound in the world!" Rylie exclaimed as she kissed his cheek again. "How's my angel?"

"Hungy!"

Rylie laughed and stood, bringing him up into her arms with her.

"Well, let's go get you some food!" She exclaimed before turning back to Lawliet. "You hungry daddy?"

He chuckled.

"Yes. I'll be in there shorty."

Watari was holding onto the back of Rylie's hair until they entered the living room. Instantly when Watari saw Misa was sitting up and yawning, he buried his head into Rylie's shoulder. Her eyebrows raised and she smiled.

"Good morning!" Misa greeted, jumping off the couch and running over to Rylie and Watari. "Why hello little man! Aren't you cute!"

Watari barely turned his head, looking at Misa out of the corner of his eye. Instantly when he saw her he turned, hiding himself in his mother's hair again.

Rylie laughed.

"You have a crush don't you?" She teased.

Watari's hold tightened firmly against her neck, pulling himself as closely to him mother as his tiny limbs would allow. Misa chuckled.

"You have a crush on me Watari?"

He shook his head against Rylie's shoulder, being painfully honest about the situation. Both the girls laughed as Carly walked into the room.

"Good morning!" She exclaimed, her eyes focusing on Rylie as she walked by, giving her an all-knowing smile before focusing again on heading towards the kitchen. Rylie knew that look.

"Really? Was it... we... that... loud?" Rylie asked embarrassingly, walking closely behind her, and trying not to say anything innapropriate for young ears.

Carly laughed, turing on the stove to boil water for some tea.

"It's a hotel room love! You're not at one of L's headquarter's with sound proof walls!" She exclaimed humorously.

"Hold on before you say anything else!" Rylie exclaimed as she sat Watari down in his child seat at the table, and quickly covered his ears. She knew Carly was about to make a completely innopropriate comment. "Okay, go ahead."

"I think even I woke up feeling completely satisfied and renewed after hearing the sounds you two were making last night." She laughed. "But don't worry, Watari slept through the whole ordeal."

Both Rylie's and Misa's mouths dropped open and Rylie pulled away Watari's earmuffs. Her face was now a deep crimson.

"You're bad! Tell Carly she's bad Watari!"

The little boy held up a finger towards the brunette woman and giggled.

"Ba Caly!"

The women laughed and Rylie turned to look over at Misa, who was now strumming her fingers against the kitchen counter like her thoughts had taken a turn for the worst. Of all topics for Misa to turn away from, this was not usually one of them. Rylie couldn't help but smile bittersweetly. Misa wasn't talking her ear off or bouncing off the walls like she normally would, so she knew it had to be one thing on her mind. Misa was thinking about Light, but at least the girl was trying. She hadn't even mentioned his name yet this morning.

Carly suddenly cleared her throat to grab Rylie's attention then. From the silly look on her face, she could tell it was because Lawliet was walking seemingly carelessly into the room. Rylie tucked her bed hair behind her ears and blushed embarassingly, realizing how strange it was the he was able to still give her butterflies.

"Well good morning!" Carly greeted teasingly.

Lawliet looked over at the filled coffee pot and smiled.

"Ah yes! Good morning." He pulled one hand from his pockets and drug it gentle across the small of Rylie's back as he walked by.

Rylie shivered involuntarily but had yet to even turn to look at him. She was sure her face was firey red, and it wasn't because he intimidated her. However, there was the fact that everyone minus the fourteen month old little boy in the room knew what they had been doing. She shook her head to snap herself out of it and finally turned to look at her husband. Just as she suspected, she couldn't hold in the giggles that followed when he turned to her, smiling as well.

Carly raised an eyebrow and smiled when she observed Rylie's complextion suddenly the color of Rudolph's nose.

"Uh, you okay love?"

Lawliet had to chuckle at his wife's terrible acting skills. In case their escapades weren't clear enough before, they were now.

"Uh... yeah.. I'm fine."

She giggled some more, and Lawliet walked over to her, placing a gentle hand on the small of her back again.

"Would you like some coffee?" He offered sweetly.

Carly's eyes widened.

"Oh wow." She muttered under her breath as she shot Rylie another teasing look.

This gesture from Lawliet was just another thing to make Rylie laugh. It was extremely rare to ever seen Lawliet getting his own coffee, let alone someone else's. Everyone knew he was far too pampered for that, being he was L and all! He was fully aware of this fact himself. Finally, she was able to contain herself enough to answer him.

"Yes please." She said, shooting Carly a humored look as if to tell her to stop the teasing. Carly laughed and Rylie averted her attention back to her husband. "Thank you baby."

Rylie then walked over to the counter top, and emptied some oatmeal into a small plastic bowl. She turned, looking at Watari and smiling with a big wide mouth. He giggled at her silly face and held his hands out for the food.

"Here's your breakfast angel!"

"You know, I'm surprised that kid eats normal food!" Misa teased.

"Ha!" Rylie exclaimed. "He eats enough of everything to make up for both of us!"

The instant Rylie sat the bowl down in front of him, Watari picked it up and dumped it on his head. Rylie's mouth immediately dropped open. She couldn't believe he just did that.

"Watari!"

He simply started giggling incesantly, and reaching out for her with wide arms.

"Bath!"

Lawliet's turned after pouring the coffee, and Carly chuckled.

"That's supposed to go in your mouth love."

Lawliet put down the coffee pot, his eyes narrowed and he walked over to his son, bending down to his level. It wasn't like him to act this way.

"No, no, not you daddy. Mommy dis time."

"I suppose you're craving her attention." He said, as he lifted the bowl from his son's head with his two very prominent fingers. "Unfortunately, acting up like this is not how you will get it."

Rylie watched in amusement as Watari's eyes widened and he questioned his father. It never ceased to amaze her when they had their 'conversations.'

"Bu how?" He asked as he eyes filled with unshed tears, and his lips began to quiver. "I won Mommy."

Lawliet smiled comfortingly, taking Watari's tiny hand into his fingers. Instantly the toddler, although allowing one tear to escape, was soon smiling back at him.

"Yes, I understand. She's a very enjoyable person. However, when you do things like this, it upsets your mother. Do you understand this Watari?"

The toddler took in a deep breath and leaned his oatmeal covered head against his arm.

"I sowy mommy."

"Woah, woah! Wait a minute!" Misa exclaimed instantly. Everyone turned to face the very confused looking girl sitting at the kitchen table. She was, after all, the only one who wasn't used to being around the rather odd family. "How old is he again?!"

* * *

"It's been almost an entire day since the rade. Someone should contact L, and let him know what happened." Matsuda said solemnly. He was still in complete shock over Mr Yagami's death. He may not have realized it but he was more of a son to him than Light ever was.

"You're right." Aizawa said, walking up behind them and pulling his phone from his pocket. "Let me do it."

* * *

Lawliet stood by the bed, his cell phone in hand, looking at it curiously when Rylie walked back into the bedroom. It was rather unnerving, the fact that Mr Aizawa hadn't been answering his usually present cell phone.

"I gave Watari a bath. He's asking for you again now. I think he wants to play with his building blocks, and he tells me I'm not good at it." She laughed, hoping to see a change in his facial expression to let her know he was okay.

Lawliet turned to her, but he didn't smile, and immediately she knew something was going on.

"Yes I see. Let him know I will be there momentarily." He responded solemnly.

As of that morning she had decided that she wouldn't pry into whatever upsetting situation Lawliet was dealing with, but that look he was giving her was heart wrenching. She walked up to him carefully, biting her lip and touching his arm.

"You still never told me what was going on." She said, the tips of her toes meeting against his as she looked up at him curiously.

A slight chuckle escaped Lawliet's lips at the sweet look on her face, but that was short lived. After giving her a swift kiss on the lips, he walked over to the tall window in the corner of the room.

"Yes of course. I'm sorry." He said softly. "I owe you an explanation." She listened intently as he let out a heavy sigh. "Therefore, to be completely honest ... our friends... have been made a mark of Kira and there's nothing we can do about it."

Immediately Rylie's eyes widened worriedly.

"What? What do you mean? Who's in danger?"

He turned, his eyes now soft as he walked over to her, stopping just close enough to where they were barely touching. She was looking up at him with fear in her eyes, as he brought his hand up to tuck her soft hair behind her ear.

"Since he sees them as a threat, Light Yagami has things set up to where he thinks it's nearly certain to take care of Mello and Matt. However, before you let yourself get too upset, know that I don't think that will be the case." He said, noticing how Rylie's eyebrows raised nervously. "They had planned to invade Mello's hideout and take back the notebook. However, based on the fact that their lives have been in the hands of Mr Yagami, I think it's safe to assume they have escaped unharmed... or at least alive."

Immediately her eyes widened.

"Mr Yagami? What do you mean? Did you warn them?!"

"... No."

She watched as his head dropped until he was staring widely at the floor and then it hit her. There was nothing he could do to stop this. She took his face her hands comfortingly and lifted him back up to look at her.

"So... they aren't prepared for the team to come in then are they?"

He shook his head, closing his eyes, and rubbing softly against the palms of her hands.

"No."

She paused then, her eyes widening slightly.

"And you're afraid of what Mello would do if he knew?"

"... Yes."

Once he opened up just a little, she could read him like a book. Rylie felt her throat closing, restricting her breaths as she realized even more, what a horrible position her husband was in. Whether he warned them or not, it seemed someone was bound to get hurt.

"But... you don't think Mr Yagami would kill them? Is that why you didn't warn Mello and Matt."

He opened his eyes again, his gaze very soft, and very unsure.

"Yes, it is... However, concerning Mr Yagami, everyone has their breaking point... At this moment... I honestly don't know for certain what he has done."

All the sudden, the fact that Lawliet has been talking in past tense hit her like a brick to the head.

"... _Has_ done? It's already happened?"

The second her question passed from her lips, Lawliet's phone began to ring. He looked down at the number and sighed heavily. It was Aizawa. Since it had been a while since they've made contact, he knew the news couldn't be good.

"Rylie, would you mind making me some tea?" He asked.

She looked at him worriedly, knowing he was mostly wanting her to leave the room for a bit of privacy. He looked up at her and smiled comfortingly, but it didn't really help with her nervousness this time. Slowly she shook her head.

".. O.. Okay."

The moment she closed the door after walking out of the room, she took in an anxious and deep breath, and walked slowly into the kitchen. She didn't know who she was more afraid for, the team, or Mello and Matt... They had all been so close...

Suddenly there was a pounding on the door. Rylie's eyes narrowed at the forcefulness behind the knocking, and quickly made her way into the living room.

"Who here!?" Watari yelled, dropping all his toys to the floor as his mother passed by.

Carly and Misa were looking up from their magazine's confusingly as they watched Rylie look through the peep hole on the door. Almost instantly she gasped.

"Carly! Take Watari into his room!" She exclaimed.

Instantly Carly was on her feet, picking up the young boy and hurrying into their room.

"What's wrong?!" Misa yelled.

Once their bedroom door was shut, Rylie instantly swung the front door open. Her eyes widened and she gasped at the sight.

"What... happened?"

Matt stood there, exhausted, and breathing heavily. Mello stood limp against his arm, half his body burned, and his eyes closed. Instantly she took his other arm, helping them inside. Misa watched speechlessly as they lay Mello down on the couch.

"GO GET LAWLIET!" Rylie yelled, waking Misa out of her stunned daze.

"Who?!"

Rylie shut her eyes tightly, and bit down on her lip harshly.

"RYUZAKI! GO GET HIM!"

Instantly Misa shook her head and was running down the hallway.

"What happened?!" She asked again, this time insistently.

"An explosion. Please, you have to help him!" Matt exclaimed.

Rylie began pulling carefully at Mello's burnt clothes. Her breathing was rigid, and her nose was flared as she fought back tears from seeing him this way.

"Please don't tell me that you flew here from California before getting him help!" She said nervously.

Matt shook his head and swallowed heavily.

"Sorry beautiful. I know this is a lot of pressure, but he had a police officer killed. He would have been arrested and put to death himself if I had taken him anywhere else."

Rylie's hands were shaking as she took in his words. Matt helped her sit Mello up to finish peeling off his shirt, making his clench his teeth and groan heavily. When they lay him back down she observed his burns and paused. She hadn't seen many burn victims but this was definitely the worst she had. At least it didn't look infected yet.

"Who did he have killed?"

"Yagami."

Instantly Rylie felt her breath being taken away. She knew the answer to her next question before she ever asked it.

"... Light?"

"No... his father." Matt told her.

She took in a deep trembling breath, and hurriedly went back to pealing off Mello's clothes.

"Umm... There's some... some tweazers in the bathroom." Her voice was extremely unsteady as she gave the instructions to Matt. "I need them... to pick out the tiny bits of glass and material... in his skin."

Instantly, Matt stood and ran to the bathroom.

"RYUZAKI!" Rylie yelled. She needed him, and she needed him now! Not only to help, but to calm her. She felt like this situation was too much to handle alone, and soon she would be unable to think strait.

Not a moment later, Lawliet was at her side. His hands on top of hers, steadying them. Her lips were quivering and her breathing was heavy.

"Sshh.. Breath Rylie." He said calmingly. Although he was in complete shock over the situation as well, as he looked down at his injured successor. "Just tell me what you need."

Rylie took in a deep trembling breath.

"... He's dehydrated... from the burns... He needs... water."

* * *

More Author's Notes: And so the story progresses farther... with another cliffy, I'm sorry! I hope to update within the next few days but this week is kinda pushing me a bit. I will update again as soon as I can though. I promise!

One thing I wanted everyone's opinion on: I had a story that popped into my head like a lightning bolt yesterday, but it would be another LxRylie story because once I use an OC with a specific character, it's hard to give them up for another one. :( I don't know why, but it's probably because by now I'm attached to her. BUT, it would be a COMPLETELY different story with slightly different personalities as well. My question is: Would that be weird? When I say completely different, I mean COMPLETELY. To make this easier to explain, this is the summary: _LxOC - Set in 19th century England. L & Light are brothers, aires to the family fortune. Rylie is a young servant girl. A very dark and sensual story about what lengths some will go to get what they want. Forbidden love, murder, sex, ect.. _Think of it as like a** very** dark version of those Jane Austin novels (that I've ironically never read a single word of.. haha.) Think arranged marriages or anything else to get money money, and forbidden love and betrayal. But no weird talking, and different plots. I was just referencing those books b/c it was all I could think of. All the other characters are involved as well. I will probably write it anyway b/c I simply can't get it out of my head, but I was curious as to what you guys thought about the idea. I know it may sound corny when I try to explain it, but it's actually delightfully dark and sensual in my head. lol. It's inspired, completely out of the blue, by this picture on Deviantart:** iulia95./art/L-what-happened-74456667** Check that out and tell me he doesn't look very... interesting. lol.

Lae D Snowflake - I LOVED your review and I'm very flattered. I can't believe I forgot to enable this story for anonomous reviews up until yesterday. Good timing! Thank you so much! I agree with you, who needs a social life anyway! haha. I'll tell you one thing, that last chapter put a damper on mine. The chapter when L said goodbye to Rylie was pretty intense I have to admit, and I had a hard time fighting back the water works myself. They've had a pretty tough road so far! But it is fun pretending to be Rylie, especially since she's with L... ;) I really hope you continue reading. Thanks again! :)

Kufuffelupagus - Thank you! That's pretty funny. The only reason the actual sex part is cut short is because I ran out of description with everything else. haha. Apparently my brain shut down at the thought of what they were doing, and as much as I wanted to keep going, my creativity ran away from me. I'm hoping it will come back soon, because I'd really like to picture the rest of that scene.

Hentai-Goddess - Thank you! I'm really happy you enjoyed it. :)

Princesa de la Luna - Thank you very much! :)

Invisible-gurl - I couldn't let Matt die from his burns, that would be really mean! ;) I don't think he deserves to die either, but we will see! Thanks again!

Intergral8100 - Haha, I know what you mean about Near. I love him to death but it's pretty much the same thing with him. I don't feel I have anywhere else to go with his character. Yeah, like army oatmeal... haha. Thank you so much!

Minyadagniriel - Whew! Sounds like you have a good honeymoon! haha.. I'm hoping to put more Mello and Rylie in the next chapter. Oh, and now I really want to look into that Vampire Knight manga. Sounds interesting! :) Thanks again!

Lawlietfangirl - I watched that youtube video. That girl was hilarious! I refuse to believe that L is gay b/c I'm a girl and therefore wish him to be strait, lol. However, I think Light is pretty iffy. He's too... anti women! haha. Thanks again!

rukia23 - Now that I'm over the embarrassment, I want to write another one. lol. I think this story is making me pervy! Anyways, thank you very much! I appreciate the continuously awesome reviews. :)

-2-Rena-2-Paranoia-2- Thanks so much for the story support! You're truly amazing! haha.. I would love to see a video for the story, that would be cool! :) Thanks again!

BlueMoon Goddess - I think you enjoy lemons missy! lol. Maybe one more later on but I don't know yet. As far as another kid goes, I've thought about that... you'll see! :) Thanks again!

snowcakes - I'm glad you liked it! I was so nervous! Thanks so much!

White Alchemist Taya - I see your point but, I don't think so actually. Mello has an obsessive personality, and Rylie is completely off limits. You always want something more when you can't have it. I dunno, I could be wrong, but it seems to work with his intense emotions and personality. Thanks again.

hiwatarisgirl - Really? Thank you! I haven't read it since posting it b/c I know my face would be blood red for a week knowing people actually read it. haha.. thanks again! I'm so glad you liked it.

Harumi Sohma the Fox Zodiac - Hahaha, cheesus.. good one. I don't want to kill your fangirl! Good lord! But I'm glad you enjoyed it that much! Thanks again!

LifesABitchToMe - Haha, I'm glad you liked it. The thought of being pinned against the wall by L really is a bit enticing! haha. Thanks again!

Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0 - CONGRATS ON YOUR GRADUATION! That's too exciting! What are you up to next? Thanks so much for the amazing review! I'm really happy you liked the embarassing lemon... haha.

Maia White - Well I'm extremely happy you decided to review! I know what you mean about not knowing what to say. I've only left like 2 reviews on fanfiction before in my life, but now that I'm writing a story I'm going to start reviewing every time. It's really exciting when you have people telling you they like what you write, so again, THANK YOU! :) I really do appreciate it, and I hope you continue reading.

Bloodied Sand - I didn't say I was bad at writing them, just kinda new. hahaha.. you showed a lot of enthusiam in that review! I'm very happy about that. Thank you so much for the boost! Us writers need that sometimes. :) But to say this was the best lemon you've read? Really? I'm beyond flattered by that, and I really do appreciate you telling me. Thank you so much! :)

Sugar Highness - Yeah, I'm blushing too. How embaressing! I can't stop saying that! haha.. Thank you so much!

Yuru-neko - Thank you so much! I was really nervous about it. I agree with blowing out Takada's brains! I hated her in the manga and the anime! She's a stuck up wh-! Okay, I'll calm down, just needed to vent a bit. I just wished Misa had punched her... HELLO NEW IDEA! haha.. thanks again!

NekoGuyFan- It may take a bit of time for Misa, even though she seems okay now. I think it would take something big for her to get completely over him. But we'll see! haha. Thanks again!

SimonCatGirl - Thank you! Another kid? Maybe. I've have a few things up my sleeve. :) We'll see! Thanks again!

animefreak8292 - I'm so glad everyone seemed to enjoy it. My cheeks have been red since I posted it. Thanks so much!

silenceinthedarkness - Why the heck is that? Teasing should have many other words... :( lol. Well anyway.. Thank you so much! I'm really glad you enjoyed it. They really are very difficult.

iiceangel3.o - Lol! I can't help myself! I don't want to give too much away but I want to keep the suspense going. I know, I suck.. haha. Thanks so much!


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: Thanks again for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy!

**CHAPTER THIRTY SEVEN**

"Do we know anything about Mello yet?" Near asked, his fingers curling around an inch of white hair hanging beside his ear.

"I just got off the phone with the real L. Mello is alive, although injured."

Near grinned.

"I see."

The commander Rester, Near's closest associate at the SPK turned to face the young man. They were now in Japan, having left New York to move in on Kira. Considering they already knew who he was, this seemed like the only logical move. Near pulled out his array of wooden dolls, placing them in front of him on the ground.

"I have a strange feeling that things are coming to their conclusion. Therefore, let's review." He started, picking up the one dolls he made particularly black in honor of Kira. "Light Yagami is the second L, also Kira. We will call him L-Kira." He then picked up another doll, similar to the first. "There's also another Kira, someone else that's using the notebook. We'll call him X-Kira. Now all we need to do... is find this X-Kira."

* * *

"Mello?"

The calming voice ran through his head like silk as the young man fluttered open one eye. The other remained closed, as if his eyelids were sealed together with glue. There were loose bandages and cooling clothes covering the burns on his arms, although he could barely feel them there. It seemed as if certain spots on his body were completely numb, while other areas were quite painful. He winced when he tried to sit up.

"Mello, you're alright. Just don't move quite yet, okay?"

His pupil slowly traveled over to the soothing voice, though he already knew who it belonged to. Rylie was kneeled down beside him, watching his chest rise and fall steadily, indicating that the slight burns on the side of his neck hadn't effected his breathing. She smiled very lightly when he responded to her worried eyes with a slow and surprisingly calm blink of his right eye, followed by a nod. It had been nearly a week since he was brought to her for help.

"Can you open your other eye?" She asked softly.

He breathed deeply, trying to do as she asked, but to no avail. At the feeling of his opened eye beginning to water, he shook his head and answered simply.

"No." His voice, although low and slightly trembling, was a relief for her to hear.

Rylie raised into her knees then, positioning her hand close to his face to look at his scars closer. The third degree burns on the side of his face hadn't reached the pupil of his eye, but surely left a very small and uncomfortable crease in his eyelid that he would have to get used to.

"Do you mind if I help you open it?"

Mello swallowed heavily. He knew the damage to his body was probably significant after the explosion. It was unnerving having her tend to him this way when he really didn't want her looking at him at all like this.

"No."

Very carefully, she then reached up, taking her thumbs and peeling his eyelid upwards, purposefully letting the very tip of her finger softy touch the left side of his forehead at the same time.

"Can you feel anything where I'm touching you Mello?"

"... No."

She wasn't surprised. Third degree burns effected the nerves, causing numbness. With the tissue damage surrounding it, he would be lucky if his left eye carried any vision at all anymore. When she finished helping him open his eye, she watched as he blinked several times, getting used to opening it himself again.

"Close your other eye and tell me what you see."

The gentleness in her voice made it easier for him to remain calm and do as she asked. Immediately when his eye shut, he noticed her figure in front of him. He could make out her silhouette, the outline of her eyes, and the curves in her face, but not too much more.

"I see you, but you're blurry." He said.

Rylie smiled then. She was delighted by the fact that his vision, although nowhere near as good as it used to be, was still there.

"That's good. There's a good possibility that it may get better." She assured him.

A slight smile peaked at the corner of his lips.

"Do you treat all your 'patients' like children? Do you think because my face is burned that I can't comprehend you without the childish talk."

Rylie's eyes widened and she smiled again.

"A sense of humor?" She teased immediately. "There must be brain damage!"

A ghost of a smile hinted at his lips once more as he watched her lean up onto her knees and stand.

"I'll be right back, Mello. I'm pretty sure Lawliet wants to talk to you about what happened if you're up for it."

He shook his head, letting her know that was okay. However, when she was about to leave the room, he suddenly spoke.

"Wait. Rylie?"

She quickly stopped at the door, and turning back around to him.

"Yeah?"

From the shakiness she could hear in his breaths, she knew he was struggling to chase away his tears, even though she couldn't see his face from where she stood.

"... I'm sorry... and thank you."

Rylie's eyes softened instantly. She knew that couldn't have been easy for him to say. Knowing Mello, she was very happy to hear those words.

"You're welcome Mello."

The instant she left the room Rylie could hear Misa chattering incessantly, and walked into the living room area. Matt sat across from her with a forced grin on his face as he continuously nodded in Misa's direction. Apparently, he had been unsuccessful in getting a single word in himself, and wasn't quite sure how to respond. After all, being Matt, he was usually the one with something smart and flattering to say, but not this time. When he looked up and saw Rylie standing there, he immediately stood. Finally Misa stopped talking and turned around.

"Ah! Is he awake?"

Rylie smiled and shook her head, and Matt immediately walked over to her.

"Thank-you-beautiful!" He said quietly as he walked passed. She chuckled, not knowing if he was more thankful that she helped Mello, or that she saved him from hearing anything more out of Misa's rather busy mouth. He then turned his head slightly towards the blonde girl. "Good conversing with ya princess!"

Rylie's attention went back to her friend, who was sitting backwards on the couch and staring at her with a grin on her face.

"Matt's hot." She whispered.

Rylie chuckled, thankful that she could be distracted by a different man, although she wasn't so sure Matt was up to it this time by the way he was acting.

"Matt's a good guy." She agreed, trying to encourage her. "Have you seen... Ryuzaki, Misa?"

Quickly Misa's smile left her face.

"Uh, yeah... he's with your son in his room." She said. Instantly Rylie knew what her next question would be when Misa scratched the back of her head and let her eyes fall towards the ground. "Why did you call him Lawliet earlier? Is that his real name?"

"Pet name!" Rylie answered immediately, trying to hide her widened eyes by averting her gaze somewhere else other than Misa's face.

"Oh... ok." Misa responded, sounding utterly confused. "That's an interesting pet name."

Rylie chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, I know. It means... 'love' in... some cultures in the... east... of the world."

She really did suck at lying most the time.

Quickly then, she turned, not even looking back at Misa to observe any change in facial expression to let her know if her friend saw through her ridiculous lie.

"Thank you Misa!"

However, before Rylie had a chance to get halfway down the hall, there was a knock on the door. Her eyes narrowed. How many people would know they were there anyway? She turned around when she heard the doorknob to Watari's room open, and saw Lawliet walking out with Carly not too far behind him. He casually strolled up to her without a care in the world, his hands ceaselessly in his pockets as he walked up to look in the peep hole of the door.

"Whoooo is it?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"Ryuzaki, come on! Open the door!"

Instantly Rylie knew it had to be Matsuda. Lawliet had always loved teasing him. She took in a deep breath of relief when Lawliet turned and grinned at her comfortingly before opening the door.

"Mr Matsuda. My apologies for what happened to Mr Yagami." He said, as a solemn Matsuda strolled inside.

"MATSU!" Misa exclaimed, as she jumped up off the couch and threw her arms around Matsuda's shoulders.

"Uh, hello Misa." He said, however not in his usual excited tone, or repetition of her name. His attention quickly turned back to Lawliet the moment Misa pulled away. "So... it really is true. You're actually alive."

Rylie's heart melted as she watched him. Not only because she felt so sorry for Matsuda for Mr Yagami's death, but also because he seemed very relieved to see the real L again, even if they never were the best of friends. He also looked so sad.

"Yes, indeed." Lawliet glanced over at Rylie, only for a moment before returning his attention back to the young investigator. "Please sit Mr Matsuda."

"Uh... no thanks. I can't stay long. I just... I had to see for myself. With everything that's happened now, knowing for sure that you're still alive makes things not seem so grim for us."

Rylie noticed then as Matsuda's attention focused on her tall friend standing beside her. A slight crimson color tinted his cheeks that seemed to come out of nowhere, and she could have sworn she saw a slight smile pass quickly over his lips. She then looked up at Carly, who was trying to hold in an embarrassed smile and was failing miserably. Rylie grinned and her head fell towards the ground. _That_ was unexpected.

"Matsu, have you met Carly?" Rylie asked.

"Uh, yeah actually. You were there after L ... 'died.' That's just overall confusing but... anyway..." Embarrassed by his lack of words, Matsuda then took Carly's hand, another wave of blushes passed over his cheek. "I believe your name tag said 'Jane' then."

Carly blushed deeply as well at the fact that he remembered.

"Well, you can never be too careful. It's nice to meet you Matsuda."

At that moment, Lawliet's phone began to ring. He pulled it out, this time not bothering to go into another room to speak.

"Yes Mr Aizawa?"

_"L, Kira's representative on Sakura TV is dead... He had a heart attack during the show."_

Lawliet's eyes narrowed. This seemed like a careless move on Kira's part as far as he was concerned.

"Yes, I see. If that is indeed the case, then I suggest you keep a close eye out for who will be replacing him. Whoever is using Kira's powers will most likely be in contact with them."

As Lawliet spoke on the phone with Aizawa, Matt strolled back into the room with an unlit cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Mello's doing really goo-" He paused mid sentence when he saw the extra person standing in the room. Matsuda was suddenly staring back at him with extremely widened eyes.

"Mello?" He asked, his voice very unsteady as he turned his attention directly towards Rylie. "He's... he's here?!"

Her eyes widened, along with everyone else in the room.

"Uh... umm... who?"

Instantly, Lawliet turned towards the sudden commotion in the room.

"Excuse me Mr Aizawa."

Quickly he hung up the phone.

"HE KILLED THE CHIEF!" Matsuda yelled.

"Actually, Mr Matsuda, Mr Yagami died from the injuries he sustained by his bullet wounds. His killer died from a heart attack. You can thank Kira for this" Lawliet said. To this day, his composure continued to impress Rylie.

"The explosion Mello caused nearly killed the whole team! And he gave the orders to shoot the chief!"

Lawliet watched as Matsuda took a few very quick and angered steps forward. Instantly he outstretched his arm, and Matsuda, in his haste, crashed into him and fell backwards onto the ground with a loud groan.

"Hey! Woah!" Rylie exclaimed. "Chill out Matsu! You're putting blame on the wrong person. Please calm down."

Lawliet bend down to his knees by Matsuda's laid out form.

"Excuse me. My actions were unavoidable. I admit that Mello is indeed staying here, but I can't allow you to see him. He's badly injured."

Matsuda sat up slowly, placing a hand against the front of his neck where he collided with Lawliet's arm.

"You're a jacka-"

"Woah, woah!" Rylie exclaimed, narrowing her eyes at him.

He tiled his head down to the ground.

"Sorry... But that guy deserves to be arrested. All of you know that." He argued, trying to be polite at the same time.

"Mmm yes, and perhaps he will. However, for now, he's not going anywhere." Lawliet said sternly.

"Yeah, you're not arresting Mello! Not after everything he's been through!" Matt chimed in angrily.

Rylie sighed. If things continued like this, they would all eventually turn on each other. Unfortunately, Matsuda would have every right to arrest Mello if he really wanted to. She knew he wouldn't, not when everyone was against him doing so. She felt so bad for him.

"I'm going to check on Mello again." She said solemnly. "He shouldn't be alone."

Lawliet turned, watching as his wife left the room with narrowed eyes. He didn't like her upset tone, and he had a sudden strange feeling. The instant Rylie entered Mello's room, he heard her gasping. Immediately Lawliet was on his feet and running towards her.

"Baby! Mello... he..."

Lawliet looked into the room. The window was open, and Mello was nowhere to be seen. Instantly his eyes narrowed again. He knew exactly what Mello was doing.

"Carly!" Lawliet turned to the tall woman who was helping Matsuda back up to his feet. "Please get Near on the phone."

* * *

"Delete... Delete... Delete... Delete..."

One by one, Mikami sat, writing down names of those whom he believed deserved death as a punishment for their wrong doing. This was the reason he became a prosecutor to begin with. To punish those who were evil was something Mikami always knew was what he was meant to do. After all, every time he judged someone, even before receiving the notebook, they were taken care of soon after.

He knew his move to kill Demagawa wasn't Kira's decision, but nonetheless, it had to be done. Being that this man had been Kira's spokesperson, he now needed to find Kira a new voice to speak to the people of this world. Suddenly it hit him as he quickly dropped his pen onto the desk... The woman hosting a debate he was a part of. Her sense of justice was very similar when it came to Kira. That was it. She should be the one representing Kira!

* * *

It had been all night, but noone had heard from Mello yet, including Near. Rylie admitted that she was very upset over this situation. Why would Mello leave before he was fully healed?!

"God! He's so freaking... Uuurrrrrrrrggggggg!!"

Lawliet placed a calming hand on Rylie's knee as he sat down beside her on the couch, handing her a hot cup of tea, and pulling his knees into his chest.

"There's no need to be upset as of yet. Try to calm down."

Rylie took in a deep breath and shook her head.

"Sorry baby, it's just... He could have died. This is so careless. I realize he's a genius too, but he's an idiot!"

Lawliet chuckled. Mello may be foolish at times, but he knew he could take care of himself.

Misa sat, staring blankly at the TV screen and flipping through the channels, while Matsuda and Carly talked in the back room. Matt was playing with his video games, and Watari was sleeping. Rylie averted her attention to Misa when she heard her let out a very loud sigh.

"I hate waiting!" She exclaimed. "It's soooo boring."

Lawliet turned to focus on the television as Misa continued flipping the channels.

"Wait. Please go back."

Stopping on Sakura TV, everyone quickly tuned in. Even Matt, paused his game.

_"Good evening. This is Kyomi Takada from news six..."_

Instantly Rylie saw as Misa jumped up out of her seat.

"Wwwhhhaaaaaattt?!"

Her mouth dropped open. Before long she was grinding her teeth angrily and growling like an untamed hungry lioness.

_"Starting today, it will be my duty to spread the word of Kira accurately and quickly..."_

Lawliet's thumb was instantly at his lip, his eyes never faltering from the television screen. He recognized this woman from all those years ago.

_'Kyomi Takada... Light was dating her at the time when we were introduced.'_

It infuriated Misa to no end that Takada, Light's ex girlfriend, was now associated with Kira.

Matt and Rylie both looked towards each other and then towards them very confusingly.

"What is it? Who is she?" Matt asked anxiously.

There was a pause as Lawliet and Misa both continued listening intently to the news anchor, meanwhile ignoring Matt's question completely.

"Misa Amane!" Lawliet exclaimed suddenly, startling everyone in the room as he jumped to his feet. Instantly he was at Misa's side, staring down at her with a slight grin on his face. "It seems you can finally be put to good use."

* * *

More Author's Notes: This was a bit shorter than normal, I hope that's okay. So, I wrote the first chapter in my new fic I mentioned. It's called **'The Forbidden Fruit.'** Check it out and let me know if I should keep it going with it. I would love to know what my reviewers from this fic think. I'm just going to warn everyone, I'm not a historical genius by** any** means. lol. It's a lot harder to write two at once, but it's nice to have a little break from Death Note world to an _alternate_ Death Note World... haha.

Lawlietfangirl - That's cool! It's good to know you're a dedicated reader. :) And yes, that video was hilarious! Have a safe trip, and I'll hear from ya when you get back! :)

Princesa de la Luna - Thank you so much! I really do appreciate it.

mae - Well thank you very much. I was actually kind of worried how I'd make that work so I'm glad you said so. :) Thanks again!

invisible-gurl- Yeah, I know. I hated the episode where Mr Yagami died. It was really sad, and it made me want to punch Light in the gut... :( Thanks again!

Slurpmalurp- Thank you very much! Actually I've read a few LxOC stories that I liked before I started writing this one. That was a few months ago b/c I haven't read any fanfiction since I started this story. I get WAY to distracted, and I would never finish if I started reading them now. I know Rukia23 and KaiH are writing some LxOC stories. I haven't had a chance to read them yet (for reasons I just stated:), but you should check them out. Thank you so much! I really do appreciate you letting me know how much you enjoy this story.

BlueMoon Goddess - Rylie would never have intentionally slipped Lawliet's name. It was because of everything that was going on. I kinda felt bad for her after writing that part b/c she instantly realized and regretted it. lol, Lawliet wanting 12 kids was a bit of an exaggeration, but it would be pretty funny. We'll see about more kids later... :) As far as Mello and Rylie go... my lips are sealed! haha. But, do you really think Rylie would do that to Lawliet?? Hmmm... haha. I'm so annoying sometimes. Anyway, thanks again! :) And I'm really glad you like my other story. I was curious as to what everyone would think of it.

Kufuffelupagus - Lol! Yes! That is exactly what happened, and my creativity is still missing to this day. Lemon's apparently scare it. Anyway... The other story will be different in just about every way. Rylie will be similar, but not totally the same. About Mello, yeah, I'm attached to him too. We shall see what his outcome will be! Thanks again!

Minyadagniriel - I was about to ask you about the medical stuff but then I realized that I'm a complete idiot when it comes to that, and I don't think I could pull off writing about Rylie shouting out "Tweezers! Stat!" or whatever else she would be screaming for. haha. So I was a drag, and skipped out the part where he would be fighting for his life. :( I know, I suck. You went to Disneyworld on your honeymoon?! ME TOO! I got married very young and we didn't have much money, so we didn't take a honeymoon until last year and we camped at Fort Wilderness. It was the BEST! We had so much fun. Btw, I love how you said Light needs a spanking.. that's just hilarious.

animefreak8292 - Isn't that embarassing!? lol, and funny. I love Watari, he's adorable! Thanks again!

NekoGuyFan - Oh yeah, L is a huge sexy nerd. Intellegence is the new black.. er whatever they say. haha. I agree with you on Mello, he looks WAY better after the burns. Actually, now he looks pretty hot I must say.. Thanks again!

foxattack - Hahaha... OKAY! Mello isn't dead. I love how you caught up on all your reviews. I appreciate that very much! Thank you!

silenceinthedarkness - Thank you so much! That's really sweet to say. I agree, Disneyland with those two would be a blast. Too bad it's... not... possible... :( Damn, that's depressing. Thanks again!

LifesABitchToMe - haha, Mello always shows up at bad times.. Thanks again!

Lae D Snowflake - It's really great that you're getting so into this story. I'm so happy you enjoy it so much. Your little 'doodles' are really cute, and I LOVE the picture you drew of Lawliet and Watari when Lawliet's on the phone with Yagami. That's really adorable. I really look forward to hearing what you think about future happenings.. haha. Thanks again!

Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0 - You blushed A LOT in the last review. haha. That was funny. I tried emailing you that picture but I'm not even sure if it was your rigtht address because it sent me to a funny page. In ways I'm really good with computers, and in other ways I'm completely computer iliterate. I'm sorry! It's a really good picture so I hope you got to see it. If not, go to the Deviant art page for BeforeIFade83 and it will be under the favorites. It's the one of L called 'L... What happened?' Very good pic. Anyway, enough about that. I really enjoy your reviews! Thank you so much! :)

Harumi Sohma the Fox Zodiac - Your description of Rylie and L's little girls sounds so cute. You cried?! Don't cry! Everything's gonna be O-K! haha, thanks again!

-2-Rena-2-Paranoia-2- I guess the idea for the other story isn't so much weird as it is so completely different from this one. That's the weird part! haha.. Thank you so much! You're very sweet. :) I hope I can see the video soon. This website makes it nearly impossible to paste another sites addresses. And thanks for the review on The Forbidden Fruit! I'm so glad you like it.

SimonCatGirl - Mello doesn't really have to tell Rylie b/c she pretty much knows, but I guess he did spill a bit in this chapter. Awkward! But sweet.. :) Thanks again!

Alice001 - Actually I was bashed that Rylie WAS a Mary Sue at the beginning of this story and I honestly didn't know what the heck that meant. lol. I think back then I hadn't been given the chance to develop her so that was a bit too early to judge. I'm really happy now to know everyone's taken a liking to her so much. That makes me very happy. I really do appreciate it!

yuru-neko - I definitely did not know Cadbury's caramel bars are called Caramellos in Ireland.. very interesting. I want to go to Ireland! Is it really nice? Thank you so very much! :)

Hentai-Goddess - You're welcome! lol. I won't end this one until it's finished! Heck no, it's been going too long to stop now! haha.. .thanks again! I really appreciate that you enjoy the story so much.

rukia23 - Carly and Rylie are fun to write when they are together, or so I've recently discovered. Carly's just so proper, but still kinda spicy, it's fun. I am not too great with historically based things so I hope my other story will not disappoint. The time period is mostly important for a few things I have in mind. I need to do some research! Thank you so much!

Wounded Shell Of Myself - Wow, really?! Thank you so much for letting me know how much you like Rylie. It's really flattering to know someone enjoys something you've created like that. It's very inspiring. Now I'll be sure to write another story! :) Thank you so much.


	38. Too far

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: I have to ask that you guys bear with me a little bit. I know since I've started The Forbidden Fruit that I haven't updated as frequently. Honestly, I think I needed a slight break to recharge my creativity with this story. I felt like I was working on it nonstop since I've started, and my brain was going a bit numb, so the break was pretty refreshing. I hope it doesn't discourage anyone from reading if my updates aren't as often as they were. I will make sure that I update at least weekly though so no worries! Thanks so much for the awesome reviews! You guys are amazing.

Also, after the first section, this chapter takes place after Light has already revealed to Takada that he is Kira. You will be shocked at the end of this chapter. Even I was shocked, and I wrote it! Also, it may not seem like it from this chapter, but the story is actually getting a bit close to it's end.. :(

**CHAPTER THIRTY EIGHT**

The phone call Light had been waiting for finally came in as he pulled his cell from his front pocket. A smirk twitched at his lips and he held it to his ear.

"Hello L." He greeted plainly. He sat in front of his computer, noone else around, not even his constant Shinigami companion. He was free to speak as plainly as he pleased, and this time it felt very good.

_"Good evening Kira. Dare I say, you seem slightly... uneffected... considering the death of your own father. Might I assume that's because you feel nothing for anyone but yourself?"_

Light chuckled deeply.

"You think you've figured me out, don't you L?"

_"If fact, I do. Do you remember me saying that I will not get involved, at least to an extremity in this case, unless it was made personal?"_

"Of course."

_"Just a warning Light. You're getting very close."_

At that, Lawliet hung up the phone. Light snicked to himself. There was no need to worry. Things were going very well, particularly since Mikami selected Takada as Kira's spokesperson. If anyone would go along with his plans it would be her, and now that Misa was gone, that part would be easy. In fact, feeling overly confident, the thought of seeing L go down again was considerably appealing. The idea of L chasing after him again was more intriguing than threatening, and he found himself laughing at the thought.

"You think I want to make this personal L... Very well... I can make this very personal L."

* * *

A few days had passed since Mello disappeared, and Matt decided that it would be best if he try and find him. Therefore, he had left as well. Meanwhile, Lawliet sent Misa out to confront Takada as Light's jealous girlfriend.

_"Misa Amane, as you well know, Kiyomi Takada was once involved with Light Yagami. As far as I can tell, and from what the task force has informed me, that may very well be the case once again."_

_Misa's eyes widened considerable from this news._

_"WHAT?!" She exclaimed angrily. Rylie swore she saw smoke blowing out of Misa's ears at that moment, and her face turned blood red. "You mean to tell me that my Light is dating that tramp!?"_

_"Misa, remember you want to get over him!" Rylie tried to tell her._

_"That was before he decided to hook up with that cow again!" She snapped. "I'm going to rip her hair out!"_

_Rylie turned to notice the grin peaking at Lawliet's lips as he simply sat there watching this all unfold exactly as he planned it would. According to him, Misa would lose her temper over the situation, and confront Takada with an exceedingly well performance of the jealous lover. Therefore, causing a slight riff between Light and his new beauty queen. Unless Takada was foolish enough to fall for the idea that Light isn't playing with both of their emotions, this would work out to their advantage. He knew quite well to not underestimate the power of jealousy. Although, considering Misa's past experiences, turning Light's lovers against him was a daunting task. It may not work at all, but it was worth a try, and quite entertaining in the process._

_"I must agree with you Misa Amane." He suddenly chimed in. Rylie scrunched her nose at him. She could tell by his tone that he was provoking the poor girl on purpose. "Kyomi Takada is nothing short of an inconvenience on your road towards love."_

_"Yes, I know! That's exactly what I think of her. I could never hardly stand that woman!"_

_Rylie chuckled behind her hand and rolled her eyes. This seemed so ridiculous to her, but she would admit that it was slightly humorous to watch Lawliet's facial expressions change dramatically to seem overly interested in Misa's ventings._

_"I say you confront her and tell her who Light really belongs to!" Lawliet exclaimed. Of course with every encouraged word, Misa was more and more worked up over the situation. _

_"I WILL!"_

So there Misa stood, in front of the Sakura TV station, waiting for her best opportunity to strike. Carly had gone along with her, as her manager. She had made a call to Takada's agency to arrange a meeting between herself and Misa Amane to discuss her appearing on Takada's TV show. Of course, Takada wasn't hesitant in accepting the invitation, considering she had a few choice words for the little blonde girl herself.

Carly strolled up to the front desk acting as if she ruled the world. Misa nearly began to laugh as she pulled down her large sunglasses to the middle of her nose and stared at the man behind the desk with narrowed eyes. When the man didn't immediately respond, she sighed heavily.

"Excuse me? Are you blind? Misa Amane is two feet in front of you." She said smugly, as if the poor man should have read her mind and done something about it ages ago. Her acting skills made Misa chuckle under her breath.

"Well... I'm sor... do you want me to buzz you in?" He asked timidly.

She shot him another smug look, as if to say 'you should know!'

"Yes! Snap to it!"

Immediately the man grabbed the phone, and a moment later they were through the doors.

Carly leaned down to Misa as they walked to the room where Takada was waiting.

"Did I overdo it?" She asked, a smile teasing her lips.

Misa chuckled.

"Oh no! I've had a dozen managers worse than you!"

Carly smirked.

"Now remember, Misa Amane never backs down from a fight! That Takada woman is nothing compared to you!" She urged, placing a tight grip on Misa's arm for emphasis. "... I wonder is she's sleeping with Light as well.." She muttered the last part to get Misa's fire blazing again.

Instantly Misa's eyes narrowed. It was so easy to get her worked up sometimes.

"You're right. She's not going to take Light away from me."

The moment they walked into Takada's office, Misa glared at her as she turned to them slowly in her chair.

"Why hello..." Takada greeted. Though her eyes were all knowing and smug, she smiled, and held her hand out towards the seats in the corner of the room. "Please do come in, Misa Amane."

* * *

The time had come for Lawliet to go back to headquarters and reintroduce himself to the task force. Although he promised not to do too much, as Matsuda pointed out, his presence served as a comfort to them during this difficult time.

Finally, he would come face to face again with his mortal enemy.

Rylie was almost at the point of insisting that she go with him, but he didn't waver this time. Carly was away with Misa, and there was no way either of them would ever be willing to bring Watari anywhere near Light Yagami. Finally, after about a dozen persuasive kisses, Lawliet had convinced her that there was no need to worry, and that she would be able to get a hold of him for anything, and at any time. Forcing herself to accept the situation, she finally agreed.

Aizawa greeted Lawliet at the door, which was a little more than awkward considering everything that had happened since the last time they actually saw one another, over two years prior as Lawliet lay dying on this very same floor. It felt strange to be inside headquarters again without hearing Watari's voice over the intercom as well. Suddenly, being there again made him feel very... motivated.

"It seems you hair is missing." Lawliet commented, staring up at Aizawa's head.

Aizawa rubbed his hand over the short strands.

"Oh yeah. I shaved it off before I trailed the men that had kidnaped the chief's daughter."

Lawliet pressed his finger to his lips.

"Yes, I see." He said simply.

"And you look... exactly the same." Aizawa commented, paying particular notice to how even L's quirky habits hadn't seemed to falter one bit. Considering he had been married for a while now, that was pretty impressive. "So uh... How's Rylie and your little guy?"

"Indeed, they are well. Thank you."

After that, they both seemed to stare in silence for a moment before Lawliet finally spoke up.

"Shall we go inside?"

"Uh.. yeah." Aizawa said. He sounded very uncertain about the situation. "Wait. Ryuzaki, you have a wife and a son now, are you sure this is a good idea?"

Lawliet turned to him and a grin peaked at his lips.

"I promised my wife I would be home tonight, alive and well, and I never intend to break any promises I make her." He responded. Aizawa couldn't help the smirk on the corner of his lips as he watched the great detective stuff both hands into his pockets and turn to walk inside. "Besides... she would kill me."

* * *

Carly wasn't too surprised, considering the smug look on Takada's face, when it took only about five seconds after they were invited into her office for Misa to smack her in the face.

"Who the hell are you, stealing MY boyfriend!" She exclaimed. They were suddenly nose to nose, eyes narrowed.

Though Takada held a hand to her stinging cheek, she smirked up at the blonde girl.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean."

Carly couldn't hold back a grin while watching everything unfold. It was rather amusing seeing little Misa get angry like she did. However, instead of allowing things to reach the point of calling security, Carly walked over and pulled Misa away from Takada by the shoulders.

"Okay Misa. No need to get violent. After all, we're here to convince Miss Takada to put you on her show." She said, her voice high pitched and laced with sarcasm. She then turned to face Kyomi and narrowed her eyes, placing a questioning finger against her chin. "However, it is rather strange that your boyfriend is involved with her in any way. Perhaps he is using her to get to Kira? Then again, that's not surprising. He used you as well didn't he love?"

Her words, although spoken a little too enthusiastically, seemed to capture Takada's undivided attention. Still, she didn't seem overly effected by either of their words.

"I didn't except this invitation so that my love life would be scrutinized." She said, trying to be as polite as possible, but maintaining her arrogance as she held a hand towards the chairs again. "Please sit. It seems we have much to discuss."

* * *

"Ryuzaki! It's good to see you!" Matsuda exclaimed as he stood and walked over to the man that was hunching forward and glaring at the one man who had yet to turn and face him. Matsuda raised an embarrassed hand to the back of his head and smiled... _Like an idiot..._ or so Lawliet thought.

"So uh... how's... Carly?"

"Light Yagami." Lawliet stated loudly, completely ignoring Matsuda, just like old times.

Lawliet was unable to see the smirk that graced Light's face before he turned his chair around. Of course, now he greeted him looking completely happy and innocent.

"Ryuzaki! I still can't believe that you're alive!" He exclaimed as he stood and held out a welcoming hand.

Lawliet simply stared at him, almost as if his emotions were too overwhelmed by Kira's presence that they were suddenly very close to impossible to control. Suddenly, the memories of his old friend, came rushing through his head. Being in this place, being this close to the one who had him killed.. it was real once again. He chose then, to completely ignore Light's welcoming hand. It meant nothing to him to try and pretend that they were anything close to friends now. He walked passed him, and sat nonchalantly in his old chair. He pulled his legs tightly into his chest, resting his hands against his knees and reaching out for...

"An investigation without coffee?"

Instantly Matsuda jumped.

"Oh! I forgot about your... umm... habits." He said, seemingly more apt to try and please Ryuzaki as much as possible now that he's developed such a crush on his associate. "I'll go get some for you!"

Lawliet didn't know if it humored him or annoyed him that Matsuda was so willing to do whatever he asked, but at least he would be sure to put him to good use now.

Light looked down at Lawliet and grinned.

"So you still think I'm Kira huh?" He asked. Of course, he wasn't asking for a response, more for show in front of the others on the team. Lawliet knew that.

"Let me know if I am incorrect in assuming this, however, I seem to recall an alleviated smile against your lips right before I died... or nearly died." He murmured teasingly.

Light's smile immediately fell from his lips, and Lawliet turned his chair to face him again.

"Of course, I won that round Light Yagami, for I am not dead... I see no smile on your face now..."

Of course, Light's frowing face didn't hold up for long. Soon his head was bowed towards the floor, a smirk peaking at the corner of his lips from his current thoughts...

_'We'll see who's not smiling later on... when you get a phone call from your distraut wife... Ryuzaki.'_

* * *

Rylie sat on the floor with her son, placing his collection of Lego's into a big pile so they could begin building their tower. Watari smiled relentlessly every time his mother placing a Lego on top of another and looked up at him with a silly face like she couldn't believe how big their creation was getting. She did that often to get a little giggle out of him. She looked up at him from the corner of her eye so that he didn't notice her staring. He was twirling his hair around his index finger and sucking on the index finger with his other hand like there was no tomorrow. As always, that was a sure sign that he was ready for his nap.

"You tired little man?" She asked.

He shook his head.

"No mommy. No tired."

She grinned and shrugged her shoulders as she began working on the tower again.

"Well okay then."

When he didn't pick up any of the blocks to help her, she knew for sure that he would be asleep in the next few minutes. She stopped with the Lego's and leaned in towards him playfully, ruffling his wild hair with her fingers.

"You wanna watch a movie with me?"

He smiled through his engulfed finger and nodded happily. She chuckled and stood. Considering his sleepiness, he raised his arms towards her to be picked up and carried over to the couch.

She was right once again! It was probably three minutes after he lay down on the couch that he was fast asleep. His mother hadn't even had time to put the movie in the VCR yet. She turned to him and smiled, creeping over with light footsteps. Very carefully, she lifted him off the couch and carried him to his room for his nap.

* * *

Two days earlier...

_This seems like a strange request, and you're not going to like it, but it's something the must be done._

Light passed the note to Takada, neither one having the priviledge to speak freely due to the wire taps set up all around the room. He knew what she read next would surprise her. She looked up at him confusing as they continued their fake conversation, talking about plans and events, as lovers often do. In return, she handed him a note as well. Light held up the paper, smiling at what he read.

_You are indeed Kira. Therefore, what you ask of me, I will do._

Light looked up at her through a curtain of chestnut bangs and smirked before picking up his pen. When he was done writing, this time he slid the note across the table slowly, making sure to make eye contact with her before she accepted. This allowed her to understand the importance of what she was about to read. The instant she finally accepted his note, he watched as her eyes widened. A moment later, after she finished reading, she stood abruptly. He was instantly at her side, calming her before she said something out loud that they would both regret. She breathed deeply for a while, before pulling away from him and leaning down to the table. Within seconds she handed him another note with only one word written.

_Why?!_

His eyes narrowed, and sat down to respond again. This time Takada watched him carefully. It seemed like such an absurd thing for Kira to ask her to do. Something anyone else would be punished for. So why was he asking her to do this? Finally, he slipped the paper over to her and she picked it up slowly.

_If you're going to question what I ask you to do then you don't fully trust me yet. I'll admit that I'm rather disappointed in you for that. Maybe I should find someone else to take care of this for me._

Within an instant, Takada stood, placing a firm hand against his arm and shaking her head as if to tell him 'no' with her worried eyes.

A minute later, she handed him her response.

_Tell me exactly what to do... and I will do it._

* * *

Lawliet stared down towards the desk. He didn't like the atmosphere at headquarters. It was so strange without Watari or Mr Yagami present. The microphone was still sitting in front of him. Taking a sip of his sugary coffee with one hand, he used the other to slowly slide the microphone as far away from him as he could.

Things seemed a little slow today, and he was waiting for a call from Carly to let him know how Misa's 'meeting' with Takada went. He suddenly realized that by being there, he wasn't only depressed, but he had never been so bored in his life. Since Light was once again sitting next to him, he knew the only thing that could cure his boredom...

"So Light." Lawliet began as he picked up a small cookie from the plate in front of him. Light turned to him, surprised that he was willing to talk to him at all. "When do you meet with Miss Takada again?"

Light sighed heavily. He wasn't in the mood to put on this act just for the sake of entertaining L.

"Possibly tonight. Why?"

Lawliet bit down into the cookie with a loud crunch, proceeding to speak with a full mouth.

"Oh, no reason really. Although, I can't help but wonder why you have made no effort in contacting Misa Amane. I seem to remember you being quite adamant about not toying with other people's emotions. Isn't that exactly what you're doing now?"

Light's eyes narrowed.

"Kira killed my father. I think right about now I'm willing to do just about anything to catch him, just as I promised."

Lawliet tried to stop the chuckles bubbling forth from his chest, but to no avail.

"Isn't that interesting!"

The more Lawliet spoke, the more it annoyed Light Yagami to no end. He knew that L was there simply to taunt him. Since he had no dealings with the investigation, that was the only reason Light could think of.

"You're teasing me Ryuzaki." He stated plainly.

"Not at all. I'm simply curious as to how these women you have so called _feelings _for, are going to react when they realize they are simply the playing cards in your very twisted game of... Go Fish."

Light's eyes narrowed further. Just as Lawliet suspected, pulling on Light's strings made him feel much better. Suddenly, Light turned to him, leaning in closely and speaking in a low voice.

"What are you doing here Ryuzaki? If not to help with the investigation, you're just a distraction."

A smirk spread across Lawliet's lips and his eyes narrowed back at the young man. He knew Light was challenging him.

"You'll regret it if you provoke me Light Yagami."

Lawliet was still letting out his breath from his last words when his phone began to ring. At that moment, Light's heart skipped. He knew exactly who was calling and why, and according to him, it couldn't have happened at a better time.

_'Well done Kiyomi.'_

Lawliet held the phone by his two prominent fingers up to his ear.

"Yes?"

"LAWLIET!" Rylie screamed, and his eyes instantly widened. She was crying uncontrollably, her words barely understandable as she continued wailing into the phone. Immediately Lawliet stood, everyone in the room stopping what they were doing to look up at him worriedly.

"Rylie, I can't understand you love. I need you to calm down and tell me what's wrong."

His nerves were in his chest as he listened to her unsteady breathing and crying into the phone. He had never heard her so frantic before.

"Wa.. Watari... He... He's gone!"

Lawliet's feet stopped, his stunned eyes fixed on the walls in front of him. His mind went to a million places as he realized exactly what his wife had just told him. His breathing was shallow, his palms began to sweat and his free hand balled into a tight fist as he suddenly wiped around towards Light.

"Light Yagami." His name was muttered under Lawliet's breath as his eyes narrowed. "Detain him!" He yelled furiously.

Light's eyes widened as Lawliet quickly headed for the doors, and to where Rylie needed him. Everyone stood, looking around confusingly.

"What?! Ryuza-"

"DO IT!"

* * *

Takada sat listening to Misa's complaints about her for the past half an hour. Each time the young woman opened her mouth, Takada smirked to herself. In her mind, she knew Light now belonged to her. He was simply using Misa because it was his only option. Light chose her, and therefore, she was going to be the goddess of his new world, just as he promised she would be.

It seemed to Carly that Misa may have been running out of things to say in order to get Takada upset with her. She seemed to use her arrogance to ignore half the things Misa had to say. Finally, Carly looked over, noticing the smirk on Misa's face this time as she leaned over, calmly placing her chin in the palm of her hand.

"You know, Miss Takada... Light has asked me to marry him."

Carly's eyes flew open and she chuckled softly, nearly falling out of her seat. Still, Takada simply grinned, looking at her rival through knowing eyes.

"Is that so?" Takada asked mockingly. "He doesn't seem to be aware of that."

Misa growled.

"Then I suggest you ask him."

Takada chuckled, and looked away from Misa for just a moment.

"I think you may want to ask him yourself Miss Amane." She teased. "I highly doubt Light Yagami would want to spend the rest of his life with someone so childish and immature."

"Whhhaaaatttt?! Why you-"

Carly then noticed how strange it was that Takada jumped when her phone suddenly began to ring. Misa hushed and watched her carefully as well, just in case it was Light who was calling her. Takada was calm, pulling it out of her purse, but Carly knew something was up by the way her hands were trembling every so slightly. It didn't seem to be like her at all to get so agitated. Takada's eyes widened slightly when she looked at the number calling.

"Excuse me." She stated calmly, opening her phone and holding it up to her ear. "Yes?"

_'Kyomi ... I have the child.'_

* * *

More Author's Notes: I didn't do it! Light did! That bastard! Or just blame Takada, because we all hate her.. lol... AH!! I am totally feeling like Rylie right now! I want to jump out of my window and run around in panicking circles! L's survival made Light go off the deep end! The events involving the kidnapping will be explained in the next chapter. **SPOILER ALERT**: There is ONE thing I just have to give away b/c I don't want anyone to think I would ever write Watari being hurt or worse. Therefore, he's not hurt! Whew... I couldn't hold that one in. Actually, I feel bad for Light now that the last episode has aired. He used to be innocent... :( But, well... Ryuk warned him didn't he?

KHAngel - Thank you so much! I really do appreciate you reviewing and letting me know how much you like it. I didn't think I'd get too many new reviewers this far in the story since it takes so long to read it from start to finish now. But I've been very pleasantly surprised! Thanks again!

Lady-Wicca666 - Lol, everybody's trying to hunt me down and force me to write! ... scary. Anyway, thank you so much! It's really pretty flattering when someone writes to tell me they took two days out of their lives to read my story. :) I think I may be in love with you too! Thanks again!

Minyadagniriel - That picture is AMAZING! God, you're so talented! I printed it out and put it with my collection of pictures for the story. That's so awesome of you! You should put it up on Deviant Art so I can favorite it... haha. Thank you so much! Also, Fort Wilderness is SOOOO fun! I absolutely adore that place. We camped in a tent after driving for 12 hours.. lol. But it was still amazing. :) We're going back this year now too! :)

Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0 - Don't apologize! You're an amazing reviewer, and I'm glad you got to go to the anime expo! How fun what that?! :) I have seen the ending of the series, and I love how L was standing there in front of Light like he really did win. Because he did! Oh god, I REALLY want to see that movie! Was it awesome? Of course it was. I can't wait to see it! Anyway, thanks so much! You're the sweetest!

hiwatarisgirl - Everyone keeps apologizing for late reviews but I really don't' mind at all! It was a holiday weekend for a lot of us. Hope your visit with your family was nice. Thanks again!

SaphirePhoenix- Lol, your reviews were funny. I'm glad your happy. Thanks again!

White Alchemist Taya - Oh god, I hate Takada. I couldn't stand her from the first time she showed up on Death Note. Anyway, thanks again!

Lawlietfangirl - Have a safe trip! I've seen the ending episode of Death Note in Japanese but I missed it the other night in English.. :( I'll have to upload it. Yagami backwards... hahahahaha, priceless! Thanks again!

Mellos-Queen - Hello again! :) Thanks so much for your reviews on both stories! I'm really glad you enjoy them. I will try my best with Mello, but we shall see! :) Thanks again!

Hentai-Goddess - A whole new can of worms have been opened in Rylie and L's world. But that's just part of the action. :) Thanks again!

Sarahteehee3 - Thank you very much! I'm so glad you like it! :)

Kufuffelupagus - I figured the team would be aware of L's whereabouts, maybe even Light. That sucks and all, but it's leverage to prove his survival as well. I'm glad you liked it! Thanks again! :)

animefreak8292 - So much drama! I know, I'm hard to keep up with ... haha. Thanks again!

Foxattack - Lol, I'm pretty sure it's illegal to make any sort of profit from a story involving someone else's characters without their permission. That's why I have to write the annoying little disclaimer at the top of all the chapters.. :( But it's okay! I appreciate you loving the story so much to suggest it! How cool is that? Thanks so much! :)

snowcakes - Lol, Rylie really is the worst liar ever. It's pretty funny! Thanks again!

Princesa de la Luna - Thanks so much! :)

invisible-gurl - Hahaha, yeah, when Light wasn't super upset about his father dying, I lost all respect for the man... ble... Thanks again! :)

LifesABitchToMe - I know! It's shocking! Haha

silenceinthedarkness - I would like to imagine they have a british accent, yes. Only because I think that's incredibly attractive considering my American accent, according to me, is really boring... haha. Thanks again!

BlueMoon Goddess - I don't like giving things away. The element of surprise gets the best reviews. I like the whole "OMG! NO WAY! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT JUST HAPPENED!" thing... haha. So yeah, we shall see... :) Thanks so much for the reviews. I'm so happy you like both stories! :)

yuru-neko - I'm part Irish, so I've always wanted to visit there. Now that you've said how beautiful it is, I want to go even more! Ah! Thanks so much for reviewing on both stories! You're amazing! :)

NekoGuyFan - A lot of people went to the Anime expo! I really wish I could have gone. How fun was that?! I want to hear more about it! Thanks so much for the review!

-2-Rena-2-Paranoia-2- You're too cool. That youtube video was really sweet of you! :) Thanks so much!

Sugar Highness - I know. I always felt bad for Matsu. I figured that he should get a good break! :) Thanks again!

rukia23 - Matsuda, maybe he will get lucky FINALLY! Lol, I feel so bad for the poor guy... Oh, no problem with recommending the story. I hoped you wouldn't mind me doing that. Thanks again!

Alice001 - Mello is smart but I think he can be careless at times, being that he's overly driven. I'm glad you liked it! Thanks again!


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: L and Rylie will not be completely in their original character, for obvious reasons. Parts of this chapter will be pretty intense and emotional at the beginning, and there will be some fowl language... also for very good reason... Please enjoy! Things will begin to heat up for the conclusion starting very soon.

**CHAPTER THIRTY NINE**

Lawliet ran up the stairwell of the hotel, not bothering to wait for an elevator, and soon he was barging into their hotel room. His eyes were wide and he was out of breath as he saw all their belongings spread out across the living room. In that instant, almost as if he could sense his wife not being there, he knew she had left, and he knew exactly where she was headed.

Quickly, as he continued panting for breath, he pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Mr Aizawa?!"

_"Yes, Ryuzaki?! What's going on?"_ Aizawa asked frantically, considering the team hadn't been given an explanation for anything that was happening.

Lawliet made his way back downstairs as he spoke, fully aware that his wife was not in a clear state of mind.

"Light Yagami felt the need to make this investigation very personal. Therefore, in his stupidity, he decided that kidnaping my son was an intelligent option. I don't need to tell you, that was a grave mistake."

He could hear Aizawa's slight gasp into the phone, and his lack of quick repsonse following after. Having children of his own, Aizawa was very soon infuriated by this news.

_"I will kill that son of a bitch for you Ryuzaki!"_

"That will not be necessary. I predict Rylie will show up there very soon."

At that moment, Aizawa looked down at the monitors. Just as Lawliet said, Rylie was there. Her face was blood red, with tears streaming down as she screamed and pounded on the doors.

_"What should we do?"_ Aizawa asked, somewhat nervously, since he didn't know what a woman in her state would be capable of.

"Let her in!" Lawliet exclaimed, his patience already thin, and the realization of what had happened was finally beginning to sink in.

_"But... She really is going to kill him!"_

"Then let her! I don't know about you, but personally, I have no objections in the matter!" Lawliet yelled into the phone now. His mind was in a million places as he made his way back to headquarters as fast as he could. All he could think about was his son, and how far Light had gone.

_"Okay, I'll go get her."_ Aizawa finally agreed.

"And Light Yagami is still restrained?"

_"Yes."_

"I will be there in two minutes."

At that Lawliet hung up the phone. Aizawa stuffed his cell back into his pocket and quickly made his way downstairs. Upon seeing Rylie through the glass doors, his heart sunk into his chest. He had never seen someone so upset before, even working as a cop for so many years. Opening the doors, Rylie instantly screamed.

"WHERE IS HE?!"

She was about to run passed him and find Light for herself when Aizawa quickly pulled her into his arms.

"Ssshhh... Calm down first! We will find your son. I promise."

Rylie instantly began pounding against his chest, pushing him away with all her strength. When Aizawa looked down at her with widened eyes, it took his breath away. She stared up at him, tears effortlessly streaming down her flushed face, her lips quivering with anger and sadness.

"Where - is - he - Aizawa?" She asked threw her teeth.

Aizawa took in a deep breath, knowing he wasn't emotionally capable of saying no to her at that moment.

"Come with me."

Instead of following him, Rylie took the lead herself, running past him as he yelled for her to stop. Once upstairs, Rylie looked around the room. Everyone stopped to stare at her shockingly. They had yet to know what was going on, but by the look on her face, they quickly realized the severity of the situation. Her reddened eyes trailed around the room before they finally focused in on the one person she was looking for.

Light was sitting down, turned away from her. His wrists captured by his handcuffs, and his head ducked down towards the floor. Rylie felt her heart beating out of her chest with the anger she felt at that moment. Her hand fisted at her side so harshly the her fingernails drew blood against her palms. It took mere seconds then for her to storm over to him. Instantly, her hands were at the back of his chair, flipping him around to face her. He didn't have a chance to react before her fist connected with his cheek, and he fell backwards onto the hard floors.

"WHERE IS HE?!" She screamed.

Instantly, the team was on their feet.

"Rylie, what's wrong!?" Matsuda asked anxiously.

She ignored all of them as she quickly jumped on top of Light, smacking him with the back of her hand.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!!" He yelled before turning his head to spit the drops of blood leaking into his mouth from his cut lip, thanks to her wedding ring.

She smacked him again, watching as a hint of a smirk tipped at the corner of his bleeding lip. Her breathing heightened and her tears fell even harder.

"WHERE IS MY SON, YOU FUCK?!"

In that instant, Lawliet ran inside again. He immediately ran passed the questioning eyes in the room and over to his wife. With gentle hands, he cupped beneath her arms. She squirmed frantically as he pulled her away from Light.

"LET ME GO!" She cried, not even realizing who it was with their hands around her.

Quickly he turned her around and pulled her into him.

"Sshh, it's okay. It will be okay." He whispered.

In that instant, she fell to her knees on the floor pulling him down with her and wailed in his arms, her fingers grasping at his back to the point where her knuckles were white, leaving tiny trickles of blood stains on his crisp white shirt.

Lawliet stared at Light with furious eyes through a curtain of black hair as the team helped the young man back to his feet.

"Lock him in the cellar." Lawliet said. His voice was calm to the point of being frightening, and instantly the team turned around to him.

"Bu-" Matsuda began, but he was quickly cut off when Lawliet's reddened, and suddenly very eerily intimidating eyes flickered up to him as well, causing his breath to catch in his throat.

"Lock him up Matsuda..." Lawliet said, once again causing everyone to tremble. Looking at him now, even Light felt intimidated as the dark eyed mans threatening gaze traveled back over to him. His hold tightening against Rylie in a mindless effort to calm her. "I assure you, if you do not get him out of my sight... I will kill him. And yes, that is a threat. If anyone wishes to lock me up as well, please do so, but not before I follow through with my warnings."

In that moment, the team didn't hesitate, and Light was taken down to the cellar. Before walking out the door, he turned his head to look at Lawliet once more, a grin peaking at his lips. At that moment, although Lawliet's eyes were threatening, he felt as if he had won...

Lawliet gulped down his anger, knowing that if Rylie hadn't been there, Light would have been a dead man. His hands were trembling against her skin as he helped her to a standing position and walked over to the couch.

"I am aware this may be difficult for you love, but you have to tell me exactly what happened." Lawliet said as his lifted his hand to Rylie's face, wiping her tears with the back of his hand and pulling the dampened stray hairs behind her ears. She stared down at the floor, her eyes wide and glassed over as she inhaled a trembling breath.

"... He... Watari... was taking... a nap." She began. Her voice was quivering and Lawliet knew she was having a hard time allowing the words to fall from her flushed lips. His own hand craddled her to him as she took in a deep breath and continued. "I remember... a knocking... on the door... I looked through the peep hole... to see a man... with dark shoulder length hair... and rimmed eyeglasses... I knew better than to open the door!" Suddenly a new wave of tears overpowered her and she leaned forward, her face falling into the palms of her hands as she cried.

Lawliet's eyes narrowed as he took in her words.

"I'm... so... sorry!"

"Don't! You are not to blame!" Lawliet exclaimed. "We will find him. Now, tell me Rylie, did that man touch you? Did he hurt you in any way?"

Rylie lifted her head from her hands and turned to him. His eyes softened the instant they caught hers, and he was suddenly unable to allow his hands to part from her tearful face. His thumbs softly ran over her flushed cheeks, relentlessly wiping away her tear drops.

"He didn't hurt me." She told him softly. "I used your tazor on him, and he locked me in a bedroom... When I broke out... Watari was gone." She paused, more tears falling from her eyes, causing Lawliet's breath to catch in his throat. A pain entered his chest worse than the day he experienced the effects of having his own name written in the Death Note as she spoke again... "I want... my baby..."

Aizawa walked into the room slowly, with his head held down towards the floor. Though, he was unsure of what should be said, he knew actions needed to be taken, and quick.

"I'm sorry..." He said genuinely. "What do you need us to do?"

Lawliet only broke his gaze from his wife when he felt the sting of tears welling in his own eyes. He then turned to Aizawa.

"I need you to give me all the information on Kyomi Takada that you have."

Not a moment later Lawliet's phone rang. Before he even had a chance to reach for it, Rylie jumped, grabbing the phone from his pocket and answering it without the slightest hesitation.

"Hello!"

_"Rylie! Oh my god! Where are you?!"_ Carly exclaimed. She instantly heard Rylie whimpering loudly into the phone. When Misa and herself had returned to the hotel, they found it trashed, with noone inside. _"Please love, calm down! What's happened?"_

"Someone... took... Watari!"

* * *

"I'm afraid, keeping Light locked up like this isn't an option." Aizawa said solemnly.

Lawliet never looked up from the computer screen after his comment. It had been nearly an hour since Light was detained.

"It's for his own protection."

Aizawa looked at him confusingly, although deep down, he knew he shouldn't have.

"Protection? From what?"

He watched Lawliet's eyes narrow as he continued his own investigation, and he knew exactly what he would say before he opened his mouth.

"From me." He stated simply. It wasn't about Kira anymore, it was about his child, and it was very personal. "And obviously from Watari's mother."

Carly and Misa had come to headquarters the moment Rylie got off the phone, and were both currently trying to comfort her on the couch behind him. The entire stressful situation was getting to him, and he didn't realize just how strenuous it was to be this completely and emotionally involved. Even when Rylie was fully involved, at least Lawliet knew where she was, and he knew she was safe.

Aizawa nodded. He knew keeping Light as far away from Lawliet right now was a very good idea. He had never seen the look in Lawliet's eyes like the one he gave Light earlier, before locking him up.

"Yes... I understand that. Yet, we still can not hold him. With Rylie's description of the man that came into the hotel room, although I'm fully convinced it was Light that organized it, there's no way for us _prove_ he had anything to do with it yet."

Still, Lawliet did not look up at him. Aizawa did notice, however, that the same intimidating look entered his eyes again.

"Then I suggest you let him out." He said in agreement, sounding more like a dare than anything else.

Aizawa hesitated, not sure what to think of Lawliet's sudden willingness to cooperate with the situation, and he knew it was a challenge on Lawliet's part. He didn't have any intention of going easy on Light this time, and Aizawa was sure someone would be sent to the hospital... if not worse, if he did let Light back into the investigation.

"... Uh... We'll leave him in there a little longer... Just in case." Aizawa said timidly.

Matsuda then walked into the room. Though his head hang low, the sight of Carly caused an immediate crimson color to kiss his cheeks, and he held an embarrassed hand to the back of his head.

"Uh... Ryuzaki... Light still claims he doesn't know anything about the kidnaping." Matsuda said as he walked up behind the detective slowly.

Lawliet didn't so much as nod to acknowledge Matsuda's presence, let alone respond to him. Instead, his eyes widened at the computer screen and he quickly pulled the phone from his pocket.

"Rylie, please come over here." He asked, sweetly smiling at her so as to try and help keep her calm.

Quickly, she stood, running over to him. He pointed to the computer screen.

"Is that him love?"

Instantly Rylie's eyes widened and her mouth parted in surprise. She watched as Lawliet played the video of a man, interviewing who appeared to be Kyomi Takada. Rylie's heart dropped from her chest, and she screamed again.

"THAT'S HIM!"

* * *

_"L... It's good to hear from you."_ Near greeted emotionlessly as a cell phone was held up to his ear by the commander Rester. Near continued playing with his toys on the floor with both hands instead of stopping to hold the phone himself.

Lawliet sat in front of his computer, the same way he always did, his hands on his knees, tucked up into his chest, a finger hanging down from his lips. Rylie sat next to him, her head tilted against his shoulder, calmer now, but tears still unwilling to recede from her moist, swollen eyes.

"Yes... However, the reason for my call is not one that calls for greeting."

Near's eyes narrowed, and he sat up. A finger came up to his white hair to twirl it relentlessly, the other hand grabbing the phone from commander Rester.

_"What is it L?"_

Lawliet sighed heavily as he gathered his thoughts.

"I'm afraid Light Yagami has decided to involve my fourteen month old son in the investigation. He is missing."

Hearing L speak that way, although Near rarely showed too much emotion, seemed to be struck by his words.

_"... I see."_ He said softly. _"I'm sorry L."_

"Of course. However, I have something I need you to do for me." Lawliet began, biting down on his finger harshly as he stared at his computer screen, playing one particular thing from Sakura TV over and over again across the monitor. A dark haired man with dark rimmed eyeglasses stood directly in front of Kyomi Takada, asking rather inquisitive questions about Kira. Lawliet's eyes narrowed in utter rage. For the past few hours he had been going through anything in his head that he could think of to find some sort of connection with the information Rylie gave him and the man's undeniable connection with Kira. Finally, he was at the point where containing his emotions was pure anguish with each inhaled breath, and he wanted nothing more than to hold his lost child in his arms. Undoubtedly, this man had Watari. "... There is someone I need you to track for me." He pressed the send button on his computer so an image of the man got sent to his young successor. "I have reason to believe this man has our son."

"Near, I got the email from L." Rester said.

Near stood and walked over to the monitor, opening the email to see the dark haired man. His eyes widened instantly. Everything, almost immediately fell into place.

_"... Teru Mikami."_

"... So you're aware of his involvement with Kira." Lawliet commented as he rubbed his lip vigorously.

_"Indeed. As a matter of fact, I'm almost positive he is acting as Kira as we speak."_

Lawliet paused. He was fully aware of how Watari knew better than to give his name away freely, and thankfully the Death Note would not effect him, being he was still so young. However, the though of him being alone with someone such as this was more than disheartening.

"Follow him." He said simply, unable to contemplate too many words as his mind fell almost into a state of panic with the images in his head.

"_Of course. We already made arrangements for Gevanni to do so. However, things will be pushed much faster now."_ Near assured him. _".. And L?"_

"Yes?"

Near breathed deeply, sitting his stack of matches on the ground.

_"... You should know... Mello was here not long ago."_

* * *

"Huh, what's this?" Ryuk questioned Mikami when he brought a very upset and very small boy inside his house. The young boy seemed very familiar and Ryuk knew instantly by looking at the name above his head, exactly who he was. Ryuk couldn't help but chuckle at how similar he looked to both Rylie and L. However, the whole idea of Rylie's little boy being somewhere other than with his parents left an eerie, unfamiliar feeling in the pit of Ryuk's stomach, making the death god grunt loudly.

"Don't question god Ryuk." Mikami said simply, trying carefully to hush the crying toddler with a finger held to his mouth.

"Hey woah, wait a minute! Don't forget, Kira has been killing using _my _Death Note. Perhaps you shouldn't question me considering I can write your name at any time."

Mikami chuckled.

"Apparently you are unaware, Ryuk, that if you kill me, the game will be over. That doesn't appeal to you does it?"

Ryuk grunted again.

"I guess we will have to wait and see."

Suddenly, something very strange caught both their attentions as they both noticed Watari stopped crying, and he was staring in Ryuk's direction.

"Huh?" Ryuk turned to see if there was anything behind him, but it was just a plain wall, nothing decorating it, nothing to catch even the eye of a toddler.

Watari raised his hand in the air, now pointing at the large Shinigami, causing Makami's eyes to widen dramatically.

"You a monser!" He exclaimed, though seemingly, and surprisingly unafraid of what he saw.

Ryuk turned again, completely thrown off by what was going on. When he turned back around, he stated the obvious, pointing back down at the little boy.

"Uh... hey... he can see me." He said surprisingly, a wide smile overtaking his large mouth as he chuckled and pulled his arm back to his side. "Well... isn't that interesting."

* * *

More Author's Notes: L is like a ball of fire when he's motivated! A few hours after Watari is taken and he knows who possibly has him. I really rather enjoy making Light this evil. I don't know what's wrong with me! haha.. Also, I wanted to assure everyone that L and Light WILL have an opportunity to duke it out... :) I'm slightly sad to inform everyone that this story is nearing it's ending. I'm GUESSING maybe five or so more chapters. However, I tend to UNDERestimate things, so it's probably more like 7 or 8. I think that's another reason I'm delaying writing a bit more lately. I don't really want it to end! :( But anyway, I really can't say enough how much I appreciate the amazing reviews from you guys! You're awesome!

Princesa de la Luna - Thank you so much!

Lawlietfangirl - Oooh, I want to be on a trip to pretty much anywhere too! lol... Yeah, Watari was kidnaped. I'm evil, I know! They restarted Death Note? That's pretty awesome! Thanks so much!

morning sun - I'm all smiles from your review! Thank you so much! You have no idea how much I appreciate you reviewing and letting know how much you enjoy the story. I love that everyone loves Rylie. That makes my day too. It really is genuine reviews like this one that make me want to continue writing... well, that and I love it! Thank you so much! :)

ANEMONEofLIGHT - Wow! Thank you so much! A lot of people have commented on how likeable Rylie is, and I think that's just amazing. I was really hoping that would be the case. Also, it's very flattering that you think L is in such character, because he can be difficult to write at times. Thank you so much!

animefreak8292 - I feel bad for Watari too. :( Thanks again!

mae - Lol. I am trying to update fast, but it's getting harder now! Ah! Thanks again!

Mellos-Queen - Oh god no! I could never let them kill Watari! Oh my lord, that would cause everyone, including myself, to stop reading and writing. Lol, thanks again!

Harumi Sohma the Fox Zodiac - Ooooh, good idea! Poke needles through your doll too and see what happens... haha. Thanks again!

LifesABitchToMe - I think the reason Lawliet had Light detained and left so quickly was because he would have killed him. Yeah, he would have murdered him for sure. :) Thanks again!

Lae D Snowflake - Your idea about locking Light up without food or water is hilarious. I love it! Maybe I'll do that. haha... thanks again! Glad you're back!

Sugar Highness - Don't worry, if I won't give away anything I will give away this: I will not allow Watari to get hurt. I just can't do it! Thanks again!

Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0 - That was a LONG review! Haha.. I liked Lawliet's line about Rylie killing him if he died too.. I love poor Watari! :( Hurry up and get back here! I need more excited reviews from you! They're awesome! :)

yuro-neko - Yes you may! Safe me the trouble! haha... Thanks again! :)

BlueMoon Goddess - Lol, yeah, Carly and Matsu would be cute. We shall see! haha.. Sorry the chapters in TFF aren't as long as in this one. Sometimes that can be hard, but I will try! Thanks again! :)

-2-Rena-2-Paranoia-2- Oh no, there will be no killing little Watari! Over my dead frikin body! haha... Why do we all hate Takada so much!? I can't stand that woman! Thanks again!

NekoGuyFan - Good lord! That sounds like a lot of fun! That was the longest review EVER! Hahaha... I want to go! And yes, Light has DEFINITELY made things personal! Grrrrr... Thanks again!

Hentai-Goddess - I know! I wanted to see more of Ryuk's Death Note too! At least show him writing it, like his hand on the pen and everything. That would have been cool. Thanks so much!

foxattack - I like your chant.. haha. I'll try not to wait a month to update. Hopefully, I'll be able to keep it at once a week or so. Thank you so much! I love it!

Lady-Wacca666 - I know, I'm evil. Sometimes a girl just can't help herself! I was worried that if I didn't post this chapter soon, you may hunt me down so here it is! Goodness, so much kidnaping going on around here isn't there? haha... Thank you so much! You're very sweet!

invisible-gurl - Kira wannabes... hahaha.. I like that. Thank you so much!

Maia White - I could never forget my stories! Once I start and I enjoy it, they are like my babies that I don't have... so don't worry. Lawliet had Light restrained because he would have killed him, and the story would be over. haha... I have a bit more planned so that wouldn't have worked. :) Thanks again!

silenceinthedarkness - Yeah, I still feel a little bad for Light in the anime, but not this one! He's gone overboard! Grrr... Thanks again!

Minyadagniriel - Just so you know, within the first two minutes of posting your picture of Rylie, it had over a dozen hits! It was really cool. I wish your page worked! It's so beautiful! Thank you so much!

Bloodied Sand - I agree, traumatized Watari kinda sucks, but he's L's kid so I think he will be okay. Oh yeah, after going for so long, this story has changed quite a bit than I had originally planned, but I love it that way. I'm the worst planner in the world! Thank you so much!

Alice001 - Sorry it took me longer than normal to update. I know my cliffy got alot of people's blood boiling! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks again!

hiwatarisgirl - Oh no! I'm SO sorry to hear about that. That's just terrible. How are you holding up girl? Again, I'm so sorry... :(

White Alchemist Taya - Hahahaha, everyone is PISSED about Light having Watari taken. I can't blame you though. Even I was pissed and I wrote the friggin thing! Thanks so much!

fafinattex3 - I don't think anyone expected that. Everyone's very upset at Light right now. But don't worry, Watari will get through it somehow, after all, he's L's baby! :) Thanks again!

shood - Light has lost his freakin marbles with this one, I'll tell you that much! Thank you so much!

rukia23 - Hahaha, everyone's so mad at Light! I hate him now too though, so I'm not complaining. Lawliet would have killed Light, that's why he was detained and he made himself leave immediately. Yeah, he would have DEFINITELY killed him. Thanks so much!


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: Lol, everyone's responce to the fact that the story is nearing it's ending was pretty funny actually. Already? This thing has 40 chapters now! :) BTW, you perceptive people you! Most of you were absolutely right about why Watari could see Ryuk, and even Ryuk wouldn't have realized it worked that way b/c he's never had to deal with a kid born that way... :) I'm impressed people!

**CHAPTER FORTY**

"You may not wish to talk to me, and in fact I can say the same for myself as well. However, I assumed you would like to know..." Near began, holding a cell phone to his ear as he beamed a dart at a target up against the wall. He cringed when it missed the board completely and fell to the floor.

"What is it Near?" Mello asked abruptly before taking a loud bite into his chocolate bar. The last thing he wanted to do was discuss anything with his competition. After their most recent encounter, he realized how much of a game this investigation had become. It was as if the people involved were some sort of large scale puzzle that he put together... just a game.

"L's son has been kidnaped. I thought maybe we could put our differences aside and try and figure out what move should be taken next in order to retrieve him and reunite him with his worried parents."

The instant Near's words fell from his mouth, Mello's eyes widened.

"... Kidnaped?!"

"Yes." Near said calmly, once again throwing a dart, and missing the target completely. "I actually got word only moments after you left."

There was a long pause on the other end of the line as Near awaited Mello's response to his suggestion. Actually, the idea that Near felt so insistent to help them surprised Mello considerably, though he didn't understand why. This news interrupted Mello's plans regarding Kyomi Takada. What he once had planned would have to wait. Near heard as his competition took in a deep breath before he finally answered.

"... What information do you have?"

* * *

Lawliet tucked his hands in his pockets casually, his usual wide eyes narrowed as he made his way down into the cellar built underneath headquarters... Watari's suggestion. He was followed by a very nervous investigation team, as they all prepared to have to hold him down when they reached their destination. Not a single one of them dared say a word at that moment, for L had made it very clear that nothing and noone would get in his way in finding his son.

Finally, upon entering the cellar, Light stood instantly, eyes narrowed and prepared for whatever L was planning to do to him, except...

"Release him."

Instantly, everyone's eyes flew open as they all turned to the detective confusingly.

"Uh... Ryuzaki-" Matsuda started.

"Please just... release him." Lawliet responded in a strangely calm tone, though laced with irritation as he watch Aizawa moving in to unlock Light's handcuffs.

One hand came up to Lawliet's mouth, entrapping his thumb with his teeth. He watched intently, not saying a single word to explain his command as Light's bound hands were then freed. The young man massaged both wrists and looked up at L angrily.

"You're wasting your time with me again Ryuzaki." Light said, his tone although filled with lies, was highly convincing. "I did not kidnap your son."

Lawliet, although angered by his words, said nothing in response. Casually, he stuck his hands in his pockets and turned to walk away.

Quickly Aizawa looked over at Mogi, nodding to let him know to keep a watch on Light before he quickly ran to catch up with Lawliet.

"Wait, Ryuzaki!"

Lawliet slowed for him to catch up but never stopped as they both made their way back up the stairs.

"So that's it?" He asked confusingly. "You're not going to kick him... or whatever it is you do?"

Lawliet sighed.

"The thought had indeed crossed my mind several times, however, the truth is Mr Aizawa, Light Yagami did not do this intending to simply fight it out with me. He has something else planned, and in order for me to figure out what that is, I need to keep him on his toes. He never expected me to just let him go... Besides, if I fight him, I will not hold back."

Aizawa scratched the back on his head confusingly, shaking it in agreement, although he really wasn't sure he quite understood Lawliet's intentions. At least they wouldn't have to lock up L for killing Light, even if he did deserve it.

"So what's the plan?"

Lawliet took in a deep breath, pushing the door leading into the investigation room forcefully and walking inside.

"I suspect you will find out very soon Mr Aizawa."

Not a minute passed when Lawliet entered the room that Rylie was next to him looking up at him with worried eyes.

"You let him go?" She asked confusingly.

Lawliet smiled comfortingly, kissing her forehead as he walked over to the monitors.

"I did."

"But..." She chased after him, going through a million reasons in her head as to why he would do such a thing. "... He had our son kidnaped! Why would you let him go?!"

"Be patient love. I assure you, Watari is unharmed." He said, placing his pot of tea in front of him and throwing in several cubes of sugar in to his mug.

"But how can you be sure?" She was confused by his sudden calmness. He no longer had the look of death in his eyes and he seemed actually quite pleased with what he had planned.

"Well, because the man who has him is like a much lesser version of Kira himself. Though, he won't hesitate in killing criminals or even innocent people who stand in Kira's way using the notebook, even Kira himself has never put a hand on anyone... well... except me. Mikami, on the other hand, is so utterly against violence that he cannot see it himself without doing something about it, whether it means his own harm or not. With a personality such as that, it goes without saying that harming a little boy is out of the question."

Rylie's mouth parted and she swallowed heavily.

"That still doesn't mean that he isn't scared where he is." She said worriedly.

Lawliet smirked.

"Well, rest assured, he will be back in our arms again within a couple days at most."

His eyes flew open and she slammed her hand against the desk beside him, causing hot tea to spill from his cup onto his white shirt... again.

"I cannot wait a couple days!" She exclaimed, meanwhile unconsciously taking a napkin and wiping his shirt as if it was second nature to do so.

Lawliet's eyes cornered over to her, watching as she cleaned his shirt and he grinned. She still didn't fully understand who she was married to in his opinion.

"I can also guarantee you Rylie... " He began, taking his index finger and lifting her by the chin to look up at him. Her eyes, still glazed and puffy held so much emotion that it was hard for him to continue his smile. However, he took in a deep breath, softly running the back of his finger up her cheek. "... Light Yagami's defeat takes place then as well..."

* * *

"Uh... hey kid... Are you listening to me?" Ryuk asked irritatingly as he watched Watari run around him several times with a box of crayons, dropping them carelessly to the floor. Ryuk spun in circles over and over until he was soon overwhelmed with his dizziness and began stumbling around the room, groaning loudly.

Watari stopped to look at him and giggled incessantly at the Shinigami as he leaned his large lanky hand against the desk in attempt to keep from falling over.

"This is ridiculous!" Ryuk exclaimed, holding a hand up to his forehead. "Why would humans ever want to have offspring? It's exhausting!"

Mikami chuckled softly as he continued searching online for any news from Takada. She hadn't responded by phone or email yet, and he was getting slightly agitated by this.

"Some do not feel the need Ryuk. Others do."

Ryuk grunted. Feeling something tugging at his hip, he looked down at the toddler who was now sticking his hands in the belt hanging at the Shinigami's side.

"Hey! Hey! Stop that!"

Watari laughed harder as he pulled the notebook from Ryuk's side and ran off in the opposite direction. Ryuk looked down, noticing his Death Note was missing.

"Huh?" Suddenly he gasped. "Hey you! Give me that!"

He quickly sprouted his wings and flew over to Watari. All the sudden however, the small boy tripped, and fell face first onto the hard floor. Instantly, and to Ryuk's surprise, he began to cry.

"No, no, no!" Ryuk exclaimed as he landed next to him, his eyes larger than normal as he looked around frantically for something to calm the little boy down. "Uh... You want to see me write a name in my notebook?"

Watari stopped crying momentarily to look at him strangely. Seeing a Shinigami at his side instead of one of his parents was a little discomforting to him and he only screamed louder when Ryuk's large eyes got closer.

"I need an apple." Ryuk murmered irritatingly. "Here, here, here! Why don't you draw something?!"

Ryuk pulled the Death Note out from under the small boy with his pointed fingers, opening it to an empty page as he sat down crossed legged beside him on the floor. Instantly when Ryuk pulled out one of Watari's crayons and began drawing circles on the paper, Watari looked up, watching him carefully and wiping away his stray tears.

"Ball!" He exclaimed, pointing to the paper.

Ryuk looked up at him again and smirked.

"Uh yeah.. I guess that's a ball."

Watari grinned up at him, causing Ryuk to sigh heavily.

"I would call you cute if I cared... or if you weren't so damn annoying." He commented dryly, seemingly trying to hide the fact that the little monster was growing on him.

Still, he couldn't understand why Watari could see him. However, considering he had never been faced with a situation like this one before, he could only assume Watari was born being able to see Shinigami's since his conceiving saved his mother's life when her name was written in the Death Note. That alone made him a rather unique little boy, one that actually should have never been born.

"Ah! Finally!" Mikami exclaimed, reading something on the computer that interest him. After a few minutes, he quickly pulled out the Death Note, ripping some pages from it and neatly folding them before stuffing them in his pocket. "Ryuk, I have to go out and I cannot take him with me. You will stay here and watch him." Mikami said as he stood, pulling his coat over his sleeves.

Ryuk stood instantly.

"Huh? What do you mean? Where are you going?"

Heading towards the door, Mikami barely stopped to answer him in fear he wouldn't cooperate with what he was asked to do.

"Running errands. I will be back in a couple hours. The Death Note will stay here with you so there's no need for you to accompany me."

Before Ryuk had the chance to say anything, the door shut in his face. He groaned loudly and turned back around towards the small boy playing on the floor. He almost left him there, thinking he could handle being alone by himself, but something wouldn't let him do it. As much as he wanted to leave, and despite as boring as the idea of sitting around would be, Ryuk stayed.

"Turning me into a damn babysitter... What do I look like? Don't Death god's scare anyone anymore?" He mumbled to himself angrily.

Slowly he made his way back over to Watari, looking down at what he was doing. Ryuk chuckled then, noticing the deformed little stick figures on the page of his notebook. Watari looked up at him and smiled widely as he pointed to the paper.

"Mommy, daddy, Watari, and doggy!"

"... Doggy?"

Ryuk's eyes skimmed the paper noticing when Watari referred to 'doggy' he was pointing at the large spiky creature he had drawn next to himself and his eyes widened.

"Huh?! Hey, wait a minute!"

The child giggled, but stopped quickly as he raised both hands up. One went to twirl his hair, the other went to his mouth. After yawning, he stuck it in, sucking on his finger relentlessly. Ryuk looked at him confusingly.

"Are you supposed to sleep now or something?"

Watari shook his head as if to say no, but his eyes were slowly beginning to close. Ryuk grunted.

"I think somebody is sleepy!" He teased, afterwards quickly slapping his hand against forehead and shaking it in disbelief. "What the hell am I saying?!"

Suddenly, there was a pounding at the door, and Ryuk quickly turned.

"Hey kid, get under the table."

Without even hesitating, Watari did exactly what he asked. Not a moment later, the front door broke down and in walked two figures. Ryuk looked at them curiously as they both turned towards him, instantly the look of shock entering their eyes. They could see him as well! Ryuk smirked, having recognized them from two years earlier... at the market.

"Well now... I suppose you're here for the kid this time."

* * *

Everyone was silent when Light entered the room again. Everyone except Lawliet of course.

"Ah, Light... Please sit. There is much to discuss." He said sarcastically.

Light narrowed his eyes but did as the detective asked, pulling his chair up beside him. His eyes cornered to the side towards Rylie as if he could feel the heat radiating off of her as she sat behind him, digging her fingernails into the couch. Misa's eyes narrowed as well. Though there was no proof that Light took Watari, as far a she was concerned. Still, she felt... different about him suddenly. He wasn't the same Light that she loved... the same Light she had been blinded by for so long. If he _did_ take Watari, she knew she could never love him again.

_"I need to speak with L."_

Everyone quickly turned to the monitors. Near was speaking through them. Both L and Light reached for the button at the same time, stopping suddenly to glare at each other before L grabbed the microphone before Light ever had the chance, giving him a look of defeat before bending down towards it. He pressed the button and spoke, his eyes cornering to continue his glare at the young man.

"Near, which L would you like to speak with?" He asked calmly.

_"Oh, I suspect the one previously acting as Kira would suffice."_

"Ah!" Lawliet exclaimed, pushing the microphone over to Light with a single finger, looking at him with a smirk. "My apologies, it was for you after all."

Aizawa and Matsuda had to hold a hand over their mouth s to keep from snickering at that moment as Light passed another glare at Lawliet and took the microphone in his hands. He was calm and composed as he spoke, knowing that as long as his followers did as he asked, everything would go just as he had planned, and soon everyone in the room with him would be dead. He would be completely free to act as Kira. There was no need to worry. Takada and Mikami assured him that everything would go exactly as he had planned. Finally, his finger slid over the button.

"... This is... L." He answered awkwardly.

_"L... I have a request to make." _Near began. _"Actually, I would like to arrange a meeting..."_

* * *

More Author's Notes: I know that was VERY unlike Ryuk.. but that was SO fun to write.. haha. I bet you can all guess what's coming up.. :) The next chapter will be much longer, and coming up soon you may need some tissues... If you want a _slight_ preview, there is a new picture of L up on the deviant art account. (link on my profile)

Kuffufelupagus - I look forward to writing the scene with L and Light duking it out! That will be a fun one! Thank you so much! Oh, and if you want to check out my other story, there are 8 chapters already posted, but I probably won't work on it much anymore until this story is complete. I want to focus for a bit. Thanks again!

Lae D Snowflake - Don't you love those dreams!? I need to have more of them. They make my entire day enjoyable... :) Thanks so much! Oh, and about the L picture on Deviant Art... Yea, something sad is coming up, but don't worry too much yet! That's all I can say!

the empress of la la land - Thank you so much! That's really nice to hear actually. I feel like if I can make people laugh, smile, angry or cry then I'm doing something right... haha. Thank you so much again! I would actually LOVE to write a book one day.

michi-nin - Oh god, I think that's true in real life too... Men, I swear! lol. But anyway, thank you so much! I'm really glad you enjoy both stories! That's awesome! Oh, and can you put Takada on your black list of people to murder too? Thank you! :)

Princesa de la Luna - Thanks so much!

White Alchemist Taya - Most likely, as Ryuk thinks anyway, it's because of Rylie's name being in his Death Note while she was carrying Watari. Since she was kind of 'meant' to die, then he wasn't really meant to be born. He's special that way. Thanks again!

ANEMONEofLIGHT - You're very sweet, thank you so much! Yea, the chapters are intense right now, and soon they will get even more so. I have to agree with you about Lawliet. Picutring him being Watari's dad, and so lovable to him is precious. Thanks again!

Marisol Akyri - I really appreciate you reviewing to let me know! That's so sweet of you, Thank you so much! I agree with you about Light. I didn't mind him, actually I agreed with him up until he killed Raye Pember and then I was like... WHAT?! And he turned into a phsyco, "I'm the god of this new world' crazy train wreck who would kill anyone standing in his way. Oh, and then killing L... I was done! lol. Thank you so much!

morning sun - Lol, Yeah I'm going to have to dedicate a chapter to L kicking Light's ass or something. That would be awesome. Anyway, thank you so much, I'm glad you enjoyed it! And I love how you write Happy Typing at the end of your reviews.. that's cute. :)

Hentai-Goddess - I'm sad it's going to end too. :( But there's still a few chapters left. Thank you so much! I'm really glad you enjoyed that chapter too!

yeru-neko - Lol, no Watari isn't reincarnated Beyond Birthday... That would be creepy though wouldn't it? Haha.. Thanks so much!

BlueMoon Goddess - I actually kinda hate that this story has to end. It makes me sad. BUT, it has to end at some point. And yes, Watari can see Ryuk! I love it! It is true that little kids see strange things, kinda creepy. Thanks so much for sticking through this with me! :) I appreciate it! And good luck on your story! Your OC sounds really cool!

Minyadagniriel - Yes, everyone thinks it's really beautiful.. :) If you drew a picture of little Watari too, I think I would love you for life. lol. Oh, and I have big plans for Ryuk... Bwahahahaha! Thanks again!

animefreak8292- Carly and Matsu are really cute, too bad the story doesn't focus on them more... :( But anyway, I agree with the L thing. He sounded pretty awesome threatening Light. I love him. haha.

LifesABitchToMe - Watari is a cute little guy! Thanks so much!

iiceangel3.o - LMAO! I laughed so hard when I read your review. "I see dead people." That's a good one.

rukia23 - Haha, Aizawa was fun to write during that part. I figured he would react similar to that. I felt the same way when I wrote Rylie kicking Light's evil butt! I loved it! Though, it's true, that part was really sad. She's freaking out, and for good reason. Have a safe trip and have fun in Cali! Thanks so much!

NekoGuyFan - I have something pretty fun planned for Mello. I think you'll like it. Oh, and thank you for stabbing Light! I love you for that!

foxattack - Really? Your cried? Good, I'm doing something right... lol. Anyway, YES, you are right on the money... :) Kudos to you too... Thanks a bunch!

Scarlet-Black-Rose - Why thank you very much! I love having Watari in the story. He's really fun to write. Thanks again!

invisible-gurl - I say we gang up on Light. He's become a real pain in everyone's butt... :) Thanks again!

Lady-Wicca666 - Wow! Getting violent now aren't we?! Bringing weapons into the mix and everything! Haha... Tazers are meant for Light's mean ass. I'm actually kinda nice... _most_ of the time... lol. Thanks so much!

silenceinthedarkness - That sounds like a plan! As long as we switch off a few times... :) Thanks so much! I'm actually a little bummed, but there's still some more to go!

hiwatarisgirl- I'm glad you're doing okay. I know that has to be tough. You guess correctly btw! ;) Thanks so much!

Bloodied Sand - You are so dead on with your deductive skills in guessing why Watari can see Ryuk! I'm really impressed with you guys right now. I guess that really is the only reason he would be able to see him... :) Thank you so much! I was worried the emotions weren't quite right, so I appreciate it!

Maia White - I am terrified of clowns! But somehow I LOVE Ryuk! :) He's hilarious. Yeah, L and Rylie are not completely themselves at the moment. They would kill Light and dump his body in the ocean, never to be found again... and I may laugh. j/k... Anyway, I agree, Mikami wouldn't hurt a fly... unless they robbed a bank... er something.

Alice001- Don't worry, we still have more chapters to go! :) Thank you so much! I'm really happy you liked the story so much!

Sugar Highness - If it had been me, I wouldn't have hesitated. I guess since L is a detective that he's trying his best to restrain himself. Must be hard! Thank you so much!

Harumi Sohma the Fox Zodiac - I love that Watari sees Ryuk! For some reason, I think it's cute... I'm so weird. And thank you for poking Light! That makes my day!


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: The italics in this chapter written out conversations between Light and Takada. I wasn't sure if I made that clear enough at the very beginning of the chapter, though you may have figured it out later on. :) Please enjoy!

**CHAPTER FORTY ONE**

_"When he discovered his son was missing, he joined the investigation again in full force, just as I predicted he would. He will want nothing more than to capture Kira, and everyone associated with him. Do you understand?"_

_"... Yes, I understand."_

* * *

"Unca Mello!"

Watari crawled out from under the table and ran over to the man standing with a gun pointed towards the large Shinigami, his hands instantly grabbing onto the leather fabric of Mello's pants.

"Will you take me to daddy pwease?" The little boy asked as he stepped in front of the still stunned man.

Mello paused, his hands a bit unsteady as he patted Watari on the head, slowly pushing him behind.

"Uh... Sure kid." He answered hesitantly, his voice slightly quivering as Ryuk began to laugh. Mello quickly stood in front of Watari to keep him out of, what he considered, harms way.

"You touched a Death Note I assume." The Shinigami commented.

Mello's eyes narrowed.

"... Shinigami..."

Matt stood relatively still, an unlit cigarette hanging from his parted lips, his wide eyes hidden beneath the goggles plastered to his face.

"Should we... shoot it?" He asked hesitantly, still too stunned by Ryuk to hardly move at all.

Watari frowned, waddling out from behind Mello quickly. Mello looked down, seeing the little boy getting close to the Death God, and grabbed him instantly around the waist, lifting him into one strong arm. Watari kicked his legs and pulled at Mello's fingers.

"No hurt doggy!" He squealed.

Both men turned to the little boy, surprised by his calmness in the situation.

"Doggy?" They questioned in unison.

Ryuk chuckled again.

"Don't worry kid." He said calmly, turning his amused attention back to the two men currently threatened by him. "You can shoot me all you want, but nothing will happen."

Mello's eyes narrowed again. Considering Watari was there alone with the creature, he was realizing this Shinigami apparently wasn't as threatening as he appeared to be. Slowly then, he lowered his gun, placing it in the holster hidden beneath his jacket at his side.

"We're taking the kid." He said forcefully.

Ryuk shrugged and grunted as Mello placed Watari down beside him, taking his hand in his own.

"I'm not stopping you."

Suddenly however, as if to warn them, Ryuk's gaze lifted towards the door. Mello's eyes narrowed further and in an instant, he had his gun drawn, facing a very angry Mikami who stood behind them with a crowbar in hand.

"Drop it." Mello demanded sharply.

Mikami smirked, being confident that whatever they were doing there, they would be punished for it later by Kira himself, for he now knew their names.

"Don't be foolish Mihael." He threatened, watching as Mello's eyes widened dramatically. It was the same as when Mr Yagami had trapped him in their hideout not long ago. He called him by his real name as well.

"... You must be Teru Mikami... X-Kira."

Near had informed him of this before telling him of Mikami's whereabouts. As strange as it seemed, he was not at all what Mello had expected, though serial killers rarely are.

"Take off your clothes." He demanded immediately.

Everyone paused, there eyes widening at the young man with the gun.

"What?" Matt asked confusingly.

"Excuse me?" Mikami questioned as well, his own eyes narrowing behind his rimmed eyeglasses.

Mello, though never turning his gaze from Mikami, spoke to his confused friend.

"Matt, take Watari in the other room."

Matt paused, completely baffled by Mello's request, but did as he said.

"Uh... yeah, sure buddy."

Matt held out his hand towards Watari, which the little boy took, remembering both of them from when they were at the hotel.

"Where we going?" Watari asked, looking back at Mello with large worried eyes and pointing back in his direction. "He angry!"

In another failed attempt to try and understand what Mello was doing, Matt turned back around to eye out the situation as well. He then sighed.

"I have no idea squirt."

"One more thing." Mello said, capturing the other man's attention before he disappeared into the next room with the small child. Matt turned back to him. "Call Near... Ask him to inform L and Rylie that Their son has not been harmed. Make sure they find out privately, so Kira thinks he is still in control."

Matt nodded, and Mikami's eyes narrowed further.

"Sure thing."

When they were gone, Mello's attention focused back to the angry man and he smirked, cocked his gun and took a step closer. Mikami oddly seemed unaffected by his threatening gesture, though infuriated at his attempt against his god's plans.

"You have a notebook." The blonde stated, a smirk appearing in the corner of his lips. "I knew someone else who hid pieces of it in their clothing. Just in case you're as smart about it as she was, I'm afraid I will have to ask again... take off your clothes."

* * *

_"Mello found Mikami. Watari is safe."_

Lawliet smiled, looking down at the text he had just received on his cell phone from Near. Keeping his excitement under control so as to fool Light, Lawliet stood. He casually stuck his hands into his pockets, hunching his back as he always did and walking slowly over to Rylie. She still sat nervously on the couch, her fingers playing in unsettled patterns against the soft cushions beneath her, Carly's hand comfortingly against her shoulder. Slowly Rylie looked up at her husband, forcing a small grin through her still tear filled eyes as he held out an inviting hand towards her. She had convinced herself to leave it in his hands, knowing he would find Watari.

"Please come with me." He said softly.

Light's eyes cornered over to them, watching as Lawliet helped Rylie stand. He observed everything with cautious eyes, knowing L was almost always up to something.

"I need a private moment alone with my wife." Lawliet announced loudly, being fully aware that everyone, including Light, was watching them questioningly as well.

A moment later they disappeared behind closed doors. Lawliet turned, locking the door behind him and taking his anxious wife into his arms. She gasped slightly, being a bit confused by his actions since she didn't know if he was holding her in happiness or grief.

"What? What's going on?" She asked apprehensively.

"I'm aware that this news will excite you love, but you must remain calm." He said quietly, pulling out his cell phone. "I'm afraid we both know that when you're excited, it's difficult for you to play a part. However, Light Yagami can not know what has happened."

Rylie's eyes widened.

"What do you mean Lawliet?"

He opened his phone, holding it in front of her with two fingers. She grabbed the phone from his hand instantly, holding it closely as she read the message on front. Lawliet smiled, watching as Rylie's face lit up and she held a quieting hand tightly over her mouth so as not to scream. She handed him the phone, and he flipped it closed, returning it to his pocket. It was hard to hold back a chuckle, watching her jumping up and down like she had never been so relieved in her life. In an instant, Rylie was in his arms, her legs wrapped securely around his waist as he stumbled backwards into the wall behind him, chuckling the entire time.

"Thank you." She whispered, tears of relief streaming down her face.

Lawliet grinned shyly, feeling her hiccup against his chest. He hadn't expected her to thank him for this. It seemed like such a strange thing to do. After all, Watari is their son. However, instead of questioning it, Lawliet simply squeezed her closer to him, being thankful that they were able to track down Mikami before anything unexpected had happened.

Rylie kissed the side of Lawliet's neck out of sheer happiness, causing him to turn his head towards her. He wiped her tears with the back of his thumb, watching humorously as she hid her crying face in the crook of his neck.

"Too late." He teased. "I already know how happy you are."

She chuckled through her tears and pulled away. In an instant, she took a soft hold of his cheeks and kissed him sweetly, though deep down they both knew neither one of them would be satisfied until Watari was in their arms.

"You're amazing." She whispered as she pulled away, leaning her forehead against his.

"Are you attempting to seduce me Rylie Shita?" He teased, grinning at her mischievously.

Rylie giggled.

"Good lord! You're like a rabbit!" She exclaimed. "Don't' you have an investigation to run in there?"

Lawliet's eyes cornered to the side, his grin widening.

"Everything is in it's place. All we have to do now is wait for Near and Light's meeting to be reunited with our little boy. I cannot think of a better way to use our time."

Rylie chuckled, and Lawliet's mouth found hers in a playful kiss. His hands gave her bottom a gentle squeeze causing her to yelp, smiling against his lips. Her legs tightened around his waist and soon they were on the floor.

Back in the investigation room, Light's eyes narrowed. He was curious as to what L was planning, knowing he couldn't be too far behind him. Now would be a good time to check in on things considering everyone was meeting with Near the next day at the warehouse. He turned in his chair, watching as everyone in the team looked up at him as well. He knew by the look in their eyes that they were all quite suspicious of him themselves now. However, that wouldn't matter soon.

"Think what you want." He told them casually. "I know I'm not responsible for this. What we really need to do is focus on finding their son and capturing Kira once and for all."

Matsuda sighed.

"You're probably right Light." He commented dryly.

"Right my ass.." Carly murmured under her breath, causing Matsuda to scratch the back of his head nervously.

Meanwhile Aizawa ground his teeth inside a closed mouth, in attempt to hide his irritation from how completely unaffected Light seemed to be after what he had done. He could not understand how Light could pretend this well. How could anyone hold a strait face, still insisting on their own innocence when all this was going on around them? He was planning something big, and Aizawa could almost smell it.

Light then pulled the phone from his pocket.

"Tonight I will meet with Kyomi Takada again. I really do think she is going to be the key to closing this investigation once and for all."

Misa's nose flared furiously. She had been sitting there for the last few hours, comforting Rylie through everything, thinking about what was happening, and it finally occurred to her... It didn't matter to Light one bit that she was even in the same room. Her arms crossed against her chest and she huffed in a deep breath, turning her face away from him. Tears quickly filled her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She wasn't going to cry for someone who had done something as low as taking her best friends child from her, though, even now she didn't want to believe he did it. She may not ever give in to her feelings for him again, but it seemed no matter what, he always had a pull on her heart... and that is what causes her tears.

The room went very quiet, everyone in deep thought over what was happening, and noone besides Lawliet and Rylie having the audacity to questions Light's intentions as far as Takada goes...

Lawliet and Rylie emerged from the other room nearly half an hour later, looking slightly disheveled. Noone took particular notice however, considering Lawliet always looked slightly disheveled, and Rylie had been such a wreck anyway. They exchanged secret sweet looks as Rylie sat back down in her seat and Lawliet walked back over to the monitors. Both of them, now playing a part. Rylie was so happy that Watari was okay, that crying still seemed to work.

"Tell me Light," Lawliet began, crawling up into his seat and sitting in his usual strange position. Light turned to him irritatingly, watching impatiently as L poured himself another cup of tea before continuing what he was going to say. It seemed like every time L opened his mouth, it was to tease him into giving up something.

"What is it?" Light asked aggrivatingly.

Lawliet hid his face and smirked, still feeling somewhat playful after his and Rylie's little unexpected excursion in the next room.

"If you had no part in my son's kidnaping, who exactly do you suspect does?" He inquired, plopping a handful of sugar cubes into his cup.

Light sighed.

"I don't know Ryuzaki." He answered dryly. "I'm sorry. However, I will make sure to bring it up tonight."

Lawliet instantly turned to him, nearly spilling the tea into his lap.

"Tonight?"

Light smirked, knowing L was the only one who could see his face.

"Yes... Tonight I meet with Kyomi Takada to try and convince her to help me capture Kira." He lied. "Perhaps when he is found, your son will be found as well..."

* * *

_"I need you to make contact with Mikami once again before this is all over. Make sure things are going as planned. Make sure he has made a duplicate of the Death Note and is using it out in the open."_

_"I spoke to him just before coming here to meet you. Everything is going smoothly."_

* * *

Mello sat, eating a chocolate bar with one arm sprawled out around the back of Mikami's black couch. Five papers from the Death Note hung in his hand from Makami's jacket. The dark haired man stared at him through rimmed glassed from across the room. The minute he had finished taking his clothes off, Mello made sure to tie him up without a chance of him escaping. He was now very modestly dressed in simple jeans and a tshirt, both with empty pockets.

Plans had changed now as far as Mello was concerned. They could watch the child for a while, meanwhile taking over Mikami's cell phone to find out exactly what the real Kira had planned. Now, the only thing to do, was wait for more instruction from whoever would be giving it.

Matt sat quietly on the floor at the end of the couch, Watari at his side, his large eyes watching intently as Matt played the video game. His eyes cornered to the little boy, noticing the wide look of amazement in his eyes, and he chuckled.

"Do you want to play squirt?"

Watari turned to him slowly, smiling widely as if when the game was paused, he had came out of some sort of dazed coma. Matt laughed at him, taking his hand and rustling his hair with his fingers. Watari giggled and stood, crawling up on the couch and settling down next to Mello who was busy staring at the paper to really even notice the little boy leaning up against him arm.

Finally, Mello looked down, noticing Watari was attempting to stand up on the couch cushions in order to grab his chocolate. Mello's arm flew up in the air.

"Hey, hey!" He exclaimed.

Watari giggled, jumping up reaching with all his might.

Matt turned to them and laughed.

"I think it's dinner time for the squirt or something. I heard his stomach yelling at me when he was down here."

Ryuk chuckled to himself as he watched the two of them fighting over the chocolate bar. He finally admitted to himself that it would have been boring without the little devil there.

Finally Mello caved in, breaking off a piece of his chocolate and handing it to the excited child. Within seconds it was devoured and Watari was back at trying to get his hands on what was left over.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Mello exclaimed.

He hadn't been very used to children that age before. The fact that Watari couldn't stop giggling every time Mello raised his hand away from him and brought it back down, caused the corners of the tough mans lips to curl slightly.

"I hungy unca Mello!" Watari squealed, finally giving up and crawling back into a sitting position beside the blonde man.

Mello grinned and handed him the rest of his chocolate, watching in amusement as Watari's face lit up and he took a big bite. Watari smiled up at him with a chocolate covered mouth, even managing somehow, to get some of the treat on his upper cheek. Mello then stood.

"Keep an eye on everything." He said to Matt as he walked into the other room to go find some food.

Suddenly however, Mikami's cell phone began to ring. Mello paused, his eyes widening as he turned to the table where the phone sat. Quickly, he ran over to it, snapping at Matt and pointing towards Mikami. Quickly Matt ran over to Mikami, gagging him with duck tape as the man struggled and let out a strangled yell.

Mello smirked at him before picking up the phone and holding it up to his ear. This was exactly what they had been waiting for.

"... Yes?" Mello answer, masking his voice with that similar to the man tied up in the corner. His heart pounded as he awaited a response.

"... Mikami, it's Kyomi... I have new orders from Kira."

* * *

Light and Takada had been in the hotel room alone together for nearly an hour. The team, consisting now of L, Rylie, Aizawa, Mogi, Matsuda, Carly and Misa, all crammed into a small room down the hall from them, listening intently to their conversation. Of course, thanks to Aizawa, they were fully aware of the notes the two were passing during their meetings. To Rylie's amusement, Lawliet seemed rather irritated by the fact that he had to force himself to seem interested in listening in to this 'meeting.' To him, this felt like the biggest waist of time. So, he sat there, stirring his coffee loudly with a metal spoon, apparently having decided in his childish manner, that irritating everyone else would have to suffice in this situation. Rylie stared at him. With every relentlessly click on the side of his white mug, she cringed a bit. Finally, after seeing everyone else's eyes widening in frustration, she placed a hand overtop of his. He turned to her and she raised an eyebrow at him, informing him instantly that continuing would be a very bad idea. His eyes widened and he removed the spoon carefully, placing it on the table in front of him as Rylie chuckled at him.

"Thank you!" Misa exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air. "Now will you PLEASE stay quiet! Light is talking about me in there!"

_"What else do you wish for me to do?"_

Light smirked after reading Takada's note. Looking up at her through a curtain of brown bangs, his eyes narrowed schemingly. They had been speaking about her meeting with Misa, faking an argument between them outloud so as to fool the task force listening in on their conversation. Light then pulled another piece of paper from the hotel notebook, writing what he wished Takada to know, before handing her the note, and starting to write another one.

_"You have done well Kyomi... Thank you."_

She smiled at him graciously as he handed her the next note. His eyes narrowing further as he pulled something from his coat pocket and began writing his next note.

_"Unfortunately, this will all be over by nightfall tomorrow. It seems I now have no further use for you."_

The moment her eyes glanced down at the paper her mouth dropped open. She began to shake as she looked back up at him again with widened and fearful eyes. Light slowly held up a piece of the Death Note.

_"... Kiyomi Takada... dies in thirty seconds, jumping from the fourteenth story window of a hotel room after getting into an argument with her boyfriend over another woman."_

Takada's eyes filled with tears instantly, and she stood.

"Why?!" She exclaimed. "Why would you pretend to love me, and go off with that whore!?"

"WHORE??" Misa screamed, slamming her fists down in front of the speakers furiously.

Lawliet's eyes narrowed and suddenly his attention focused securely on Light and Takada's conversation. This was different. She suddenly seemed to be going off the deep end.

Light smirked picking up the stray notes and stuffing them in his coat pockets, never to be seen again. The Death Note never failed.

"Kyomi, what are you doing?!" He exclaimed, watching mercilessly as she took a few steps back.

She began crying shamelessly, inching closer to the window. Instantly Light grabbed one of the wire taps from under the table, and held it to his mouth.

"Guys!" He yelled. "She's acting crazy!"

Lawliet's eyes widened, and he dropped his cup on the desk.

"Aizawa! Mogi! Get in there!"

Moments later the doors burst open, and the two men entered the room just in time to see the young woman turn to them, Light standing on the opposite side of the room. Aizawa held up his hands to stop her, and screamed when she crossed her legs over the railing of the balcony.

"WAIT!"

But, in an instant... she was gone.

* * *

More Author's Notes: I don't want to feel sorry for Takada! And yet... I kinda do! WHY WORLD?! WHY!! HUGE things coming in the next few chapters...

Minyadagniriel - Yeah, that would have sucked! haha.. Thanks again!

hiwatarisgirl - Good guesses! I'm glad you liked the chapter! Thank you so much!

Scarlet-Black-Rose- Frying light... hmmm... let's do it! I love your suggestion. :) Thanks so much!

Sugar Reaper Lawliet - Yay! I like keeping people interested like that, and I'm really glad you're enjoying it! Thank you so much!

LifesABitchToMe - LMAO! Your review made my day. That was hilarious!

Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0 - You're back! :) How was the trip? It just wasn't the same without you! haha... Thanks so much! Ryuk babysitting was the most fun to write.

Kufuffelupagus - I loved Ryuk in that chapter! It was so fun! I'll try and update as soon as I can. Thanks so much!

Lawlietfangirl - I would love to see a picture of Watari and Ryuk. That would be too cute. That link to the questions and answers thing is pretty funny. lol. Thanks so much! I'm glad you're back!

the empress of lala land - I think we all want to have L's babies and kill Light.. haha. Veyr nice. Thanks so much!

Wounded Shell Of Myself - Haha, thank you very much! That scene was a hit, I'm glad. LOL, going to meeting like an alcoholic after the story is over?? Goodness me! haha.. I don't know how to give up on Rylie either. It's kinda sad. :(

animefreak8292 - You are correct! haha.. I don't want the story to end either. :( Thanks so much!

foxattack - Kudos is kinda like giving you a high five or something. You're very sweet. Thank you so much!

Princesa de la Luna - Thanks so much! :)

NekoGuyFan - Punch Light just one more time for me... maybe more like fifteen or twenty times! Thank you! :)

iiceangel2.o - Haha, I'm glad you liked it! I will update as soon as I can! :) Thanks so much!

morning sun - Watari coloring in Ryuk's Death Note probably isn't the safest thing to do, but he IS a Shinigami after all.. haha. L is too fun to write. I'm really glad you liked that part too. Rylie and L's interaction is really fun too, and I'm really glad to hear that it's expressed in a believable way. Thank you so much! There's more in store for Ryuk, Mello and Matt... :)

Marisol Akyri - I'm scaring people with the tissue thing... eek... That chapter I THINK will be the chapter after the next one. Thank you so much! Keep reading!

Tootsiepop254 - Well hello there! Yeah, lots have happened. Ryuk as a babysitter is a bit scary but it's so fun to write. Thanks so much!

michi-nin - Yeah, I never understood why Misa was dumb enough to do the Shinigami eye deal two times! Why on earth would you do that?? Lol, anyway... I'm terrible with loving cliffy's. I'm sorry! Thanks so much! OH, and I agree.. Mikami is yummy... :)

Hentai-Goddess - I'm glad I've raised your suspense. haha.. Thanks so much!

Sugar Highness - Those two scene's seemed to stand out in the reviews this time.. Haha.. I'm glad you like it! Thanks so much!

Raine - Thank you so much! I'm really happy to hear that you like it! I agree, there are plenty of yaoi stories on here. I don't think they need me to write one as well. I will probably write a Matt x oc story at some point. I want to finish the ones I have going first. I hadn't realized how difficult it would be trying to focus on two compltely different stories at once. haha... It's like my brain has to switch into a different mode with each new chapter.. Thanks so much!

Maia White - Ryuk has a good side I think, where he cares more than he thinks he does... Your guess about why Watari can see the Death Note is also dead on. I'd imagine he can see him because of what happened to Rylie, having her name written and the fact that she had touched one. Kinda like a few reasons why he can see him. I'm really glad you're liking the story! OH, and your Near scene in TFF was a hit.. People loved it. Thanks so much!

silenceinthedarkness - Unfortunately something sad will happen. :( I agree with Ryuk being a babysitter. He could be professional! haha.. That's ... interesting... lol. Thanks so much!

Lady-Wicca666 - I would NEVER neglect this story! No way! Not after going so far. You, in particular, would hunt me down! Okay, now that you've promised to play nice and said you love me, I will TRY and update sooner next time.. haha.. Thanks again!

invisible-gurl - Tearing apart Light sound good! :) Thanks again!

Harumi tooLazytologin Sohma - Haha, nice name. Stop being lazy! Ooooh, I want an L plushie.. :) Thanks again!

Lae D Snowflake - Haha, I really am a cliff loving maniac. I'm surprised you will even read my stories if you are not patient.. haha. The reason for the L cry pic is coming very soon! AH! Thanks again!

BlueMoon Goddess - OH, Lawliet will beat the shit out of Light... Don't you worry. You will see the reason for the L cry pic very shortly. Thanks so much!

yuru-neko - Matt and Mello would have kidnaped Watari BUT they got distracted.. haha. I'm gonna read this thing when I'm finished too. Since I've been writing it, it's cut up in my brain a little and I want to read it like everyone else.. lol. Thanks so much!

rukia23 - Haha, that's too true. Watari's parents are a bit... awkward I guess. After dealing with his dad's huge eyes, he probably doesn't mind seeing something like Ryuk. Although, I would have freaked out! Anyway, I don't want to end it! :( Thanks again!


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: I feel bad for Mikami in my fic. He really was never a bad person at all.. :(

PLEASE ENJOY!

**CHAPTER FORTY TWO**

"Now that Takada's dead, I wonder who Kira will elect to be his spokeperson." Matsuda commented, sitting down on the couch in the investigation room of headquarters next to Carly.

It had been a long night, filling out police reports and trying to figure out what exactly caused Takada to go off the deep end.

As usual, Lawliet hadn't slept all night, being too busy wondering what purpose Light would have had in causing the death of someone else he seemingly cared about, someone who was acting as the voice of Kira himself to the rest of the public. Though it couldn't be proved, half the people in the room knew Light was to blame for her death.

Lawliet's eyes were narrowed as he played and teased his bottom lip with his fingers. According to him, Light had lost all sight of being a mortal human. He was willing to sacrifice anything or anyone in order to completely acheive this god-like status. This fact made him extremely dangerous. In fact, Lawliet was having difficulity with the idea that his wife was even there with them now, let alone his son when they all were to meet at the warehouse that night. Something just didn't feel right as a concerned feeling pooled in the pit of his stomach, and even his coffee seemed harder to swallow at that moment.

Sudden movement in the corner of his eyes caused his to turn. Rylie walked down the stairs and into the room. Smiling sweetly, she came over and kissed him as she always did, obviously excited that they would be reuinted with their son later that day. She was still in her pajama pants, and white tank top. Her hair was in a high, messy pony tail, and she yawned sleepily as she poured some coffee into a mug, taking a small sip after placing merely two sugar cubes inside. Lawliet cringed at the bitter thought but soon chuckled when she began fanning her mouth. As usual, she still wouldn't let it cool enough until after it burnt her sensitive tongue. Lawliet couldn't understand why, but he didn't want to take his eyes off of her. She had slept barely three hours, but according to him, she seemed so lively as she sat down on the couch next to Misa, crossing her legs indian style as she often did first thing in the morning to stretch them out.

The sight of Rylie putting her arm around a crying Misa suddenly snapped him out of his daze and he quickly turned back around.

"It... It could have been me." Misa cried quietly.

Rylie threw her arms around her friend, pulling her closer to her. She felt as if she had been so caught up with Watari's kidnaping that she had nearly forgotten about Misa in the whole ordeal. This had to be very difficult for her.

"It wasn't you Misa." Rylie said calmingly, and quietly. "And it won't be you!"

Suddenly the two of them looked up at the sound of footsteps to see Light walking downstairs. Misa's cries heightened as she quickly averted her gaze, and Rylie's eyes narrowed toward him. He seemed to make a point to appear visibly upset over the most recent unfoldings from the night before. His eyes were narrowed and red as he held a hand up to his 'aching' forehead.

Considering Carly had a good habit of keeping her mouth shut on particularly important matters, Matsuda still did not fully grasp the idea of Light being Kira. Considering also, the closeness he shared with Light's father, noone seemed to have the heart to fill him in.

"Light," Matsuda started, holding an unfortunate hand at Light's shoulder and watching as the young man turned to him. "Uh.. I .. I Just wanted to say I'm really sorry... about Miss Takada. This can't be easy on you."

Light grinned towards him slightly, patting his back out of false appreciation.

"Thanks Matsuda."

Lawliet watched them from the corner of his eyes as Light walked over to his chair. With every second that passed, Lawliet's bad feeling grew.

Light was anything but concerned about Takada as his hidden eyes then narrowed and focused on the computer screen. Instead, his mind focused on why 'Kira' had not punished any criminals the night before.

* * *

"So, it seems Light Yagami will be expecting Teru Mikami to be hiding in the warehouse. When Near shows his face, Mikami is to use these Shinigami eyes to write down everyone's names there in his Death Note, leaving only him, Rylie and the child left alive." Mello explained.

The look of disgust written on Matt's face spoke volumes at that moment.

"What the hell does he plan to do with beautiful and the kid?" He instantly exclaimed.

Ryuk nearly spit out the apple he stuffed entirely into his large mouth, and Mello's eyes narrowed as he looked over to the couch at the small child still sleeping there.

"He can't be killed by the notebook so, I don't know. Maybe he plans to kill him afterwards." He said angrily. "As far as Rylie is concerned , it may be she is amune to the Death Note, or at least Light may suspect she still is."

Ryuk chuckled deeply then, causing all eyes to focus on him.

"Think a little deeper." He said, his raspy voice dripping with amusement. "Rylie isn't amune, and Light's not naive enough to believe that she still is. Humans are selfish creatures. They always want what they can't have, and they thrive off of revenge."

Both young men's eyes slowly widened in surprise by what they both suddenly concluded in their minds. This creature was giving them very useful hints, whether it was intentional or not.

"You mean... Light... wants Rylie?!" Matt exclaimed surprisingly.

Mello's eyes instantly narrowed as a strong anger built steadily in his chest. He knew exactly what Light meant to acheive.

"What better way to get back at L..." He murmured furiously.

"You will die!" Mikami chuckled suddenly, surprising everyone with his eerie tone as they all turned to face the man who's point of view was manipulated so badly that he was slowly losing his sanity. "... God will win."

* * *

"Light Yagami," Lawliet began, never turning to look over at the young man as he sat down a plate of cookies on the desk in front of him. Light's eys slowly cornered over to the dectective, both trying to conclude what the other was thinking.

"What Ryuzaki?"

Lawliet sighed heavily and stood, beginning a slow, heavy-footed trail towards the next room.

"Do you mind speaking with me privately for a moment?"

Light hesitated, and his eyes narrowed as he watched L come to a stand still and turn his head to the side. His large black eyes cornered back to him and narrowed as well.

"Though I understand your hesitance, I have an important issue to discuss. So, I will ask again.. Please come with me."

Everyone else seemed to be too busy to notice the two of them as Light finally stodd, following behind Lawliet as they shut themselves behind closed doors.

"What is it L?" Light inquired. His voice was low and irritated, just as Lawliet remembered it to be the last time he _wasn't_ playing innocent.

"I'll get right to the point Kira." Lawliet said, turning around to face the younger man. His own eyes were narrowed to show the seriousness of what he was about to say. "... As I'm sure you're very aware, tonight will be a turning point in the investigation."

He watched as another smirk twitched at Light's mouth, this time out of humor over their strange situation.

"I'm aware."

Both now knew with a certainty that the other had something up their sleeves.

Lawliet took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly as his hands fisted in his front jeans pockets. The bad feeling he couldn't shake still grew, particularly when faced with the evil glare of his mortal enemy while his guard was down.

"One way or another, my son will be returned to his family unharmed." He said, his voice laced with a warning, though he never gave away the fact that he already knew Watari was in safe hands.

Again, Light smirked.

"You're trying to intimidate me Ryuzaki." He stated.

Lawliet chuckled deeply then at the irony of that statement as he felt a small victory overwhelm him.

"Wouldn't it be foolish of me to think Kira would be intimidated by one man?" He questioned mockingly, watching as Light's smile quickly diminished, leaving behind a simple angry glare.

As Lawliet was well aware, it was him alone that threatened Kira the most, as it always had been. There was one man that Light knew had the ability to bring him down, for he had yet to fully comprehend the strong abilities of his successors as well. Light nearly growled out of anger at that moment as Lawliet continued mocking him.

"You said you would get right to the point Ryuzaki."

Lawliet stared at him with unfaltering eyes as he tugged on his bottom lips anxiously as if he couldn't wait for what would happen next.

"Yes... You're right... I did."

There was barely a warning when Lawliet's bare foot sharply and forcefully connected with Light's cheek, instantly slinging him backwards and into the wall with a heavy thud.

Everyone outside paused, having heard the pounding in the sound proof room very clearly. Rylie instantly looked over to see the two men missing and her eyes flew open.

"Oh shit!"

Lawliet grabbed Light by the collar of his deep blue dress shirt, yanking him forward.

"That felt good." He hissed.

Light chuckled, seemingly humored by L's reaction to him as he wiped a trail of blood from his lip with the sleeve of his shirt.

"I'll admitt, that hurt a little Ryuzaki." He teased, a hint of fury in his tone.

Lawliet smirked.

"Good. This will hurt a lot."

The instant Lawliet bent over, swinging his leg around and hitting Light with incredible force in his chest, the younger man fell to the floor. Within seconds he was choking for breaths. Lawliet's nose flared and he bent down to his knees to face Light, his own fingers digging feircely into his knees as he took in a few deep breaths.

"Listen carefully Light Yagami." He began, both men's breaths were heightened as Light inhaled loudly and deeply, finally accepting the air that had been knocked from his lungs. He glared furiously at the detective, now inhaling hissing breaths through clenched teeth. "I assure you.. Kira... you will be brought to justice in just a few more hours. you will not harm anyone on the task force. You will not touch my wife or my son ever again... and I will win."

Finally, losing his patience as well as he glared into those large black orbs, Light lunged forward with a loud groan. Lawliet fell back and the two men began wrestling and throwing punches mercilessly at each other while on the ground.

Seconds later, the door burst open and Aizawa and Mogi quickly pulled the two men away from each other.

"Woah, calm down you two!" Aizawa exclaimed, holding Lawliet back with all his might. The detective was fully aware that it would be very easy to escape and continue beating Light to a pulp, but he forefully resisted the urge.

Both men growled, their arms pinned at their back as they continued glaring at one another sharply.

"What the hell is going on?!" Rylie screamed, running over to Lawliet and pulling him into her arms when Aizawa finally let him go.

"Are you hurt?" She whispered nervously against his ear.

He shook his head, finally calming enough from her presence there to allow his arms to embrace her as well without accidentally tearing her apart.

".. No."

Though his breathing was unsteady and angry, he forced himself to look away as Light was pulled back outside.

Rylie looked up at Lawliet, surpirsing him when he observed a smile lighting up her face.

"Then I hope you kicked his ass!"

Suddenly, the closet door opened, surprising the two of them as Matsuda and Carly stumlbed out. Rylie's mouth flew open and she raised a knowing eyebrow at her flush-faced friend. Lawliet, having a similar reaction, quickly averted his eyes.

"Hmm... I suppose it would be ridiculous for me to simply assume you lost an earring?" He commented awkwardly, still taking in deep breaths to control his slowly subsiding anger.

Matsuda's face turned beet red as an embarrassed hand made it's way to the back of his head. They were both clearing their throats nervously, trying to think up a reasonable excuse. However, being Lawliet, he simply walked away out of sheer embarrassment and disinteresting, having more important matters to attend to.

Rylie, being left alone with the two of them, held a hand over her mouth to hold in her chuckles.

"Uh... I'm just..." She pointed to the door, taking a few steps forward. "... I'll leave. I'm leaving... you two just... do whatever it is you do!"

Quickly she shut the door.

Matsuda turned back to Carly, red faced and seemingly in a love struck daze with his mouth hanging open.

"What happened in here?" He asked absent-mindedly.

Carly sighed, looking around the trashed room and smiled, relieved that Matsuda seemed to miss everything said between the two men.

"I must have done something right!"

The moment Rylie had stepped out the door, Lawliet took her by the hand, leading her up the stairs and into her old room where the monitors and camera taps had been shut off.

"I loved the look in Light's eyes, his lips bleeding and the dirt from you bare feet on his swelling cheek! You must have kicked him har-"

Suddenly Rylie stopped her excited rant when she noticed the serious look on Lawliet's face. Her eyes immediately widened in concern.

"Did he hurt you baby?"

Lawliet shook his head and sighed as he then anxiously grabbed her by the shoulders.

"I want you to stay here when we go meet Near."

Her eyes narrowed instantly, and she backed away.

"What? Why?"

Lawliet sighed heavily once again, knowing beforehand that she would give him a hard time about this.

"It's just... I'll admitt that I'm worried about you and Watari. I have a bad feeling about this if you do come with us."

"But... what about you?"

He averted his gaze to the floor.

"Yes, I figured you would ask that."

She shook her head disbelievingly.

"Well, Lawl-"

"Please." He begged.

Rylie's upset eyes instantly softened with his pleading tone when he looked up at her again with worried eyes. He really was scared about this. Slowly then, she shook her head.

"Could I at least go and meet Watari outside? I just won't go inside the warehouse." She bargained.

Lawliet sighed, but it was a better offer than he had expected. His hand came up to her cheek, softly brushing it. She had a way of irritating him beyond reason with her stubborness, and yet her couldn't get angry at her! It was infuritating, yet annoyingly pleasant and refreshing all at once.

"Yes... I suppose that will have to do."

Though, somewhat relieved as he held her closely to him, his instincts still screamed at him that something just wasn't right.

* * *

Mikami struggled greatly when being lead out to the van. To everyone's surprise, he was now yelling and crying at the top of his lungs, seemingly insane with fear that Kira would punish him for his failure along with the rest of them.

"Just kill me!" He yelled repeatedly.

Watari threw his hands over his ears, narrowing his large green eyes at the excited man.

"You loud!" He exclaimed, causing the man to stop and turn to look at him strangely before Watari lunged his hand over the mans mouth. "No cry!"

Matt chuckled, climbing in beside the the toddler as he finished buckling him in. He stopped, looking at the little boy questioningly.

"I don't think I'm doing this right." He said, noticing how one buckle went over his arm, one didn't. Watari giggled and pushed his stray arm through the loop of the strap, evening it out perfectly. "Oh good. You can do this yourself too." He mumbled. "Are you ready to see your beautiful mother and... strange daddy?"

Watari chuckled, pulling his hands away from his ears to clap excitedly.

"Mommy pretty." He said softly, his voice trailing as he looked down, fiddling with the button on his belt. He then smiled again and looked back up at the goggle eyed man while pointing to his nose and inhaling deeply. Matt chuckled.

"Yes, she does smell good too, squirt!"

The toddler giggled and shook his head.

"She say I had daddy hair!" He exclaimed, seeming to enjoy talking about his parents as he now pointed to his head and laughed again.

Ryuk grunted.

"Oh yeah, the kid definitely has daddy's hair!"

"Tell me Shinigami." Mello began as he climbed into the drivers seat and started up the van. "Why did you help us?"

Ryuk's eyes instantly flew open and he stumbled on his hesitant words. He hadn't expected a question like that.

"Wha... I... I never helped you!"

Mello smirked.

"You intentionally informed us of Mikami's presence yesterday." He pointed out.

"Huh?... Ah... Oh, OH that! I just wanted someone else to watch the kid. He's so... irritating."

Watari frowned at the large creature and Ryuk shrugged.

"What?! You are!"

"Not only that Ryuk," Mello murmured, peering at him through the rearview mirror with his large blue eyes. "you also gave us hints as to what Light had planned with Rylie and Watari. Why would you do that?"

Ryuk hesitated and shrugged his large shoulders. He then grunted, stealing an apple from Matt's hands, and watching humorously as the young man tried to grab it back from him. Casually taking a large bite, he chewed loudly as he sat back in the seat, almost too large for the van entirely.

"What is he... a shrink?"

* * *

The team took two seperate cars to the warehouse, men in one, women in the other. They had all come to an agreement that Carly and Misa would stay outside of the warehouse with Rylie during this meeting, though Light obviously protested.

Lawliet sat backwards in the back seat, his legs tucked into his chest, his hands grasping above the seat, and his mouth pressed childishly against the head rest as he peered back at the car behind them. His mind was in a million places as if he felt the sands of an hourglass slipping to it's base right through his fingers.

Rylie smiled widely and winked at him from the passenger seat. He grinned back when he noticed her mouth moving as if she were talking to him silently.

_"Hi baby."_

She was excited, though nervous all the same, just as he was, and she showed it when clenching her teeth together and widening her big green eyes playfully at him. To her, it was as if this night would not only bring their son back into their arms, but it would also be a new beginning for their family since Kira would finally be out of the picture. Of course, she wasn't naive enough to expect things to go perfectly, not when someone like Light Yagami was involved.

As a comforting gesture, Lawliet lifted one finger from the back of his head rest and bent it up and down to wave back at her, causing all three girls to instantly laugh at him. He grinned again, knowing Rylie was defending him when the other two poked fun at his childish ways. She also caused a slight chuckle when she decided to be just as childish by crossing her eyes and sticking her tongue out at him to lighten the serious mood in her own cute way.. something she often did with Watari. He laughed a little more when Carly and Misa noticed what she was doing and joined in. Undoubtedly, if something were to happen to him at that meeting, it was a comfort to know they would be there for her. Though, as he watched her, a sudden and unfortunate realization quickly occured to him.

"Light..." Lawliet spoke softly, his words muffled by the seat pressing against his lips. The young man sitting next to him turned, awaiting the completion of whatever L would have left to say to him now. "... I would not say this to you if I did not think you already knew. However... I believe you may have me cornered, and still, I pity you for this same reason."

Light's eyes narrowed confusingly, still allowing a slight smirk to peak at the corner of his lips. Lawliet's gaze never turned away from the girl who held his heart, watching as she now embarressingly smiled and held a shy hand in front of her face. Finally, he continued with what he wished to say, feeling it may be his concluding sentiments to the man he had been chasing for so long.

"... I would do anything to keep my wife and my child safe... i do not believe that it a feeling you will ever understand... a feeling you will never know."

* * *

More Author's Notes: I'm getting kicked off the internet so I will PM you guys for your awesome reviews later on! I'm so sorry! Thank you guy so much! You have no idea how much I appreciate it, especially now when things are coming close to the end. It's depressing me! :)


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: Be warned before you yell at me that there will be a major cliffy in this chapter. **However, the next one is already written and will be up tomorrow.** Prepare you Kleenex... Also, there are about four chapters left, including this one. I underestimated as I thought I may have...

**CHAPTER FORTY THREE**

Upon arriving at the Yellow Box warehouse, Lawliet stood out of the car. His untied shoes slipped from his feet, causing him to stumble a bit, deceiving how nervous he had become about this meeting.

Light stood slowly, looking around at everyone else getting out of the car. It was raining heavily, the air filled with clouds of pollution from the factories across the river. All Light could think about was Mikami. Had he done everything exactly as planned? If not, things were bound to get very messy inside, for he held a piece of the notebook in his own pocket, and a gun at his side for leverage as well.

"Aizawa, would you please frisk Light to make sure he is not carrying any weapons?" Lawliet asked, staring the younger man down with an intimidating gaze as if he could read what he was thinking.

Light narrowed his eyes towards him.

"There's still no need to disarm me Ryuzaki, but if you insist, I will have to insist that we all go in unarmed as well. That includes you."

Lawliet sighed, but agreed irritatingly. Everyone watched as he began digging in his pockets, pulling out a stun gun first, followed by choking string, a ridiculously small can of extra strength mace, a carving knife, and finally a miniature handgun and a handful of candy wrappers that he had yet to throw away. How he fit all that into his pocket seemed to surprise everyone watching him. He placed everything in the back seat of the car, turning once he was done to walk over to the other car. Rylie already had a waiting hand hanging from her slightly open window as if she knew he would be handing her his trash to dispose of it. He smiled, handing her the wrappings and kissing her cheek as a form of thanking her. She grinned back and rolled her eyes playfully to mock him, still too excited about seeing her little boy to be too nervous, though her stomach was in a jumble anyway. She bundled up his wrappings, finding one still had candy in it, and called him back to her. Lawliet stopped, turning around and seeing her holding the candy towards him.

"Oooh! Thank you." He said, taking the candy and watching as she began to laugh at him. It still amused her how excited he got over something sweet.

Walking back over to the rest of the team, he popped the candy into his mouth, crunching loudly as he observed everyone taking their weapons from their holsters.

"Everyone cleared I assume?" He asked, keeping a narrowed gaze on his prime suspect.

"I checked." Aizawa stated, looking at Light with his nose flared slightly. He could smell something fowl as well. "We are all unarmed."

"Yes, thank you Mr Aizawa. Please go inside to make sure Near has arrived."

Aizawa nodded and did as he was asked, the rest of them waiting for his confirmation.

_All Light could think about now was how thankful he was that he had told Takada to make sure Mikami hid a hand gun on a railing beside the stairs before taking the child, and before her untimely death._

Moments later, Aizawa came back outside, confirming Near's presence waiting for them inside.

"He's here, along with the rest of the SPK."

Lawliet nodded pulling one hand from his pocket and motioning Light inside.

"After you."

Light smirked and walked to the large doors as Lawliet turned once more. Rylie was no longer smiling and he could tell she was suddenly and fully realizing the danger that would be involved with bringing Light down. Her heart was pounding and her mouth parted. She wanted to stop him. Suddenly, when he grinned and turned back around, she opened her door, running towards him quickly. He turned and welcomed her with open arms as they wrapped securely around her waist. Her cheek rubbed against his as she whispered softly, standing on the tips of her toes to reach his much taller form, and tightening her arms around his neck.

"Please be careful."

She felt his head nod against her shoulder.

"Yes, of course. I promise love, just please stay outside."

"... Okay."

He pulled away then, taking her face gently into his hands and pressing his lips to hers in a single sweet kiss.

"I love you." His sweet words breathed against her mouth, and she forced a smile, her eyes trailing up to meet his worriedly.

"I love you too."

He kissed her again, running his thumb softly against her cheek before turning to walk towards those ahead of him. He knew if he did not go in soon, he wouldn't, and they may very well need him inside if things got out of control. Rylie closed her eyes tighly as she made her way back to the car. She closed the door slowly and watched as her husband disappeared inside, knowing a part of her heart would stay frozen in her chest until the moment she would see him again.

Once inside, time seemed to tick by from the anxious atmosphere, everyone being fully aware that one way or another, this was it. Near came into view, along with the other four members of the SPK. Lawliet couldn't help but chuckle slightly upon seeing the mask of himself wrapped around Near's hidden face as he slowly looked up at the men walking in front of him.

"Hello L... L number two." He greeted plainly.

Lawliet nodded and Light smirked.

"That seems hardly fair Near, hiding behind a mask while everyone else is out in the open."

"I suppose it does, however, you have seen these people's faces, though you have not seen me. It may be selfish of me to wish to continue living, however I must admit, I do."

Those words were refreshing to Light's ears... Surely he would win now.

Lawliet played with his fingers in his pockets as Near and Light continued taunting one another. As soon as Mello and Matt got there, things would happen. The sooner the better, as far as he was concerned.

Minutes passed in silence, one waiting for several others to speak again. Everyone soon tuned in to the sound of the pouring rain and the leaking roof as drops of water fell to the floor, forming a large puddle. The thickness of the air could be cut with a butter knife as they waited, half of them unsure of what exactly they were waiting for.

Light stood there, holding in the smirk that taunted his lips. His plan was simple. When Mikami arrived, he would write everyone's name in his Death Note. Afterwards, he could kill off the women waiting outside with the gun tucked up under the stairwell... all except Rylie. No, he didn't love her. In fact, he felt next to nothing towards her. Yet, there was a longing driving him that willed for her to be his. He didn't quite understand it, yet he knew it came from the fact that he couldn't have her, or rather she _wouldn't _have him. Instead, she belonged to the one person left in this world that he truly hated, more so than even the criminals he punished for so long. That fact alone enticed him, and the thought of Rylie being his goddess, forced or not, was more intruiging than anything else in the world at that moment. Not only that, but there was also the child... the one he would raise as his own to become like him, one day judging the evil in the new world next to him. _How L would howl from his grave_... In a few moments, L would finally be dead, and this time he wouldn't be making anymore surprise appearances down the road. Light held in his chuckles, almost unable to contain his glee, for in just a few moments... he would win.

"Tell me something Kira." Near began, finally breaking the silence surrounding them, and snapping the young man back to the current situation.

Light turned to him, angered by hearing Near teasing him by using his alter ego.

"Please don't call me that. I'm not Kira." He said firmly.

"Okay then... Light Yagami... Now that everyone who is aware of the Death Note is inside this large warehouse, how do you plan to kill us?" He asked nonchalantly.

Light smirked. It humored him that they would not be taunting him so fearlessly in a few more moments.

"You're attempting to corner me Near, but I swear to you... I'm not Kira."

With every declaration of innocence, Lawliet's hands buckled tighter in his jean pockets, until finally he had to pull the out and stretch his long fingers. Suddenly, the beeping on his cell phone caused everyone to turn his way. Light's eyes narrowed instantly.

_'Who would he be talking to? Everyone's here... aren't they?'_

Lawliet pulled out the phone, noticing the text written on the inside.

_"Watari is with Rylie. We are ready when you are L."_

"Actually, Light Yagami," Lawliet began, his eyes cornering to the younger man, a smirk now spread across his lips instead as he tucked the phone back into his pockets. The look in his eyes sent a sudden shiver down Light's spine. "... We already _have _cornered you."

_'Wait, what does he mean!?'_

* * *

Five minutes prior...

Rylie played nervously with her fingers, entangling them within each other and twiddling them across the side of the window. She had tuned in to the rain falling sharply on the glass, and soon began tracing the drops down as they fell.

"It will be okay, Rylie." Misa told her.

Rylie turned, grinning at the blonde girl. How Misa seemed to change after finally letting go of her doomed obsession. She was sweet, caring, never manipulated by the other worldly force that drove her into her dark crush on Light Yagami in the first place. It was refreshing to know her friend was true now, she could be trusted.

"Thank you Misa."

"Rylie!" Carly suddenly and excitedly exclaimed. Quickly the young woman turned to her. "They're here!"

She looked passed Carly, noticing the large van approaching. Within an instant, Rylie was outside the car and running towards the van as it came to a stop beside her. Over the rain, she could hear Watari's happy screams for her from inside, causing instant tears to swell up and fall from her eyes. He was overjoyed to see her. Her hands quickly grasped the handle of the door, being impatient for what waited for her there. The second it slid open, Watari jumped into her waited arms, Matt having quickly released his anxious little body from his buckles.

"Mommy!"

She fell to her knees in the mud, holding him tightly as he buried his head into her hair.

"Hi angel." She breathed, her words choked with tears as Matt and Mello dragged Mikami out of the van.

The dark haired man was fighting with all his might, his mouth gagged once again as they were finally able to hold him still. Everyone then quickly moved under the roof to get out of the rain as Misa and Carly crowded around the little boy, giving him his fill of hugs when the only people he really wanted to see at that particular moment was his mommy and daddy.

"Where daddy?" He asked, sticking his index finger in his mouth and sucking loudly.

"Daddy is inside the big building, but he will come out soon okay?" Rylie told him, handing him over to Carly.

In the instant that Watari was in Carly's hold, Rylie turned, throwing her arms around Mello's neck and crying heavily. His eyes instantly flew open, pausing and unsure how to react to her gracious gesture. Soon however, after feeling her hiccup against his chest, he hesitantly pulled her into his embrace as well, his hands resting at the small of her back.

"Thank you." She said, her voice engulfed in gratitude.

He sighed. At that moment it felt as if cooperating with Near, and working together to help them had all been worth it.

"You're welcome."

When she finally let go, she moved to hug Matt, thanking him as well as Mello stared on.

"Our pleasure beautiful."

Rylie chuckled excitedly, feeling for once that everything was going to end up perfect. She pulled away, looking up at the large Shinigami standing behind the men. She then ran to the car. Everyone watched as she pulled out a small bundle of apples. Watari clapped and Ryuk's eyes instantly showed his excitement.

"I knew you'd be here Ryuk." She said, handing him the delicious fruit.

"Oooh! Is this for babysitting the kid?" He asked in a raspy voice, watching as her smile instantly began to falter.

"Excuse me?" She asked, her eyes trailing over to the two men she had just thanked. Their eyes widened, and they both shook their heads hurriedly, both instantly pointing to the man tied up beside them.

Rylie's eyes narrowed, for she remembered his face clearly from the day she felt her life falling apart. His eyes narrowed angrily at her, and he shook his head as a warning to not come any closer to him.

"You kidnaped my toddler, and left him alone in the hands of... a Death god?"

Ryuk crunched down on an apple and grunted.

"Thank you!" He exclaimed with his mouth full. "Finally, someone else thinks that was a bad idea!"

Mello leaned in towars Matt during the commotion, placing his phone inside his black leather jacket.

"I just texted L." He said quietly, watching as Matt turned to him worriedly. "... It's time."

Matt took in a deep breath, pulling the goggles from his head and placing them down over his eyes.

"Let's do this!"

* * *

Light watched as Near pulled the mask from his face, his heart pounding from anticipation of what had been planned. Similar large black eyes were revealed as the young man smirked over at him.

"The one you commanded to join us this afternoon... is here."

Light's eyes widened slightly.

_'What?... How did he...'_

Near turned, watching as the door parted slightly.

"Teru Mikami!" He called.

Everything paused, and the room went silent. Lawliet stared at Light intently, sure that Light could feel his burning gaze against his back as Mello's voice finally answered, mocking the dark haired man.

"Is that you god?"

Instantly, Light's eyes narrowed.

_'Mikami, don't be stupid!'_

His eyes flickered over to the stairwell. Just as he had commanded, a hand gun was placed underneath, one he was worried would have to be used in just a few moments. He couldn't say anything in responce to his follower as he waited impatiently. The last thing he would allow was for L to win now... not now!

Outside the door, Mello turned to Mikami, who's grunts could finally be heard through the door. He pulled the bounds from Mikami's hands, watching as the man instantly stole the Death Note from his side. In his craze, Mikami did not realize that this notebook was indeed a fake, given to Mello by Near himself the day Matt and Mello raided Mikami's house. Mello smirked as he watched. Mikami didn't think, he didn't do anything but what was asked of him as he ripped the duck tape from his lips.

"God, I am here!"

Within seconds he burst through the doors, causing every one of them to turn, their eyes instantly widening in surprise, for the only ones aware of Mikami's plan to be released was Lawliet and Near, along with the two doing the releasing. He laughed insanely, having written down every name except the one belonging to he that had no life span above his head... His god!

Mikami could hardly hold back his excitement as he finished with the names.

"Delete! DELETE!"

Light's nose flared, his breathing heightened as he stared at his follower... and behind him. Two men stood, one very recognizable face, burns around his left eye. Mello smirked, staring back at him with narrowed eyes.

_'Mikami... Mikami you... you idiot!'_

"DELETE!"

Mikami raised his hand, holding the Death Note excitedly. He stared directly at Light, so completely lost in his own mind that layers of sweat trickled down his brow, saliva trailing down his chin as he spoke.

"God! I have not failed you!"

Lawliet grinned, intently focused on Light's shoked expression, having yet to say a word as he watched everything unfold.

Light had very quickly realized something was wrong the moment L's phone beeped, his eyes now betraying how close he was to losing control. He wanted to scream, pull out his hair, and he had the overwhelming sense to kill everyone there, no longer caring how it was done. Adding to it was the Shinigami now standing behind him, chuckling under his breath, for he knew Light was about to lose...

So, there everyone stood in complete silence. Light began to pray for a miracle that they would all drop dead in less than forty seconds, though he knew that would not be the case.

He was trapped, and he knew it. Mikami stumbled inside along with Matt and Mello, _everyone completely unaware of the extra pair of eyes hidden behind them, peaking through the door to watch everything unfold. _

Absent-mindedly, Light trailed over toward the stairwell, all eyes following him, noone even close to willing to let the young man out of their sight.

"Where are you going Light?" Lawliet asked provokingly. He had enough standing by, and now felt the need to relish in their victory. "Do you not wish to see for yourself who's name is absent from the Death Note?"

Light didn't answer, and Mikami's eyes widened in panic when he looked down at his watch, noticing it had been over a full minute since the name had been written. His breathing heightened and he screamed. In an instant, he turned, grabbing the lighter from Matt's from jacket pocket to light the notebook on fire.

"NO! Rester, stop him!" Near exclaimed.

Within seconds, Mikami was on the ground, and the notebook was unharmed.

Light still never turned to face the commotion, though he knew all eyes were now focused on him once again. He hadn't realized Mello survived the fire, and therefore did not consider him a threat. It was a fatal mistake on his part, for he had been overly confident. He was careless.

Light felt as if his grip on the world was slipping away as his grip on the gun in his hand tightened, everyone else unaware of the weapon hidden in front of him as he pulled it from it's place under the stairwell.

"It seems there's a missing name in this notebook... Light Yagami." Near commented mockingly, a finger twirling his white hair as he stared statisfyingly down at the paper.

Lawliet's eyes began to narrow slowly. It felt too smoooth, and he knew instantly that something wasn't right. Light had yet to yell or fight back in any way. Something was wrong!

"... I'm... not... Kira." He finally spoke, his words almost mumbled as he stumbled back towards them carelessly. Still, he did not yet turn to face them.

"You have lost Light." Lawliet told him, trying to remain calm, hoping his intuition was playing tricks on him this time. "You cannot talk yourself out of this."

With every word coming from L's mouth, Light felt his anger burning furiously in his chest, and he turned just slightly to the side. Lawliet noticed his burning eyes lifting slowly, cornering towards the detective, a vicious smile curling upon the mad man's lips.

Suddenly, Lawliet's eyes widened, having caught on to the weapon in Light's hands.

"Mr Aizawa! Light has a-"

_'I will not lose to you L! I am a god! I am immortal! You are a mere human, and I will NOT LOSE TO YOU!'_

Instantly, Light whipped around, pulling the gun and aiming it towards his enemy. Neither Aizawa or the other had time to respond as they all haulted in their tracks.

"Light don't!" Matsuda exclaimed.

Light's eyes were wide and red as sweat dripped from his forehead, his breath hissed through his teeth. Lawliet stepped back only once, inhaling deeply through his nose as a flash of his family passed through his thoughts. He could feel them slipping from his grasp. He wished to see the cherished look on his son's face when he got excited about something. He wanted nothing more than to hold him in his arms again, feeling his tiny hands grasping his own, and he instantly regretted that the last time he made love to his wife was on the cold floor of headquarters. From the anger in Light's eyes, to the unsteadyness in his hands, Lawliet knew the insanity of his rival had finally been pushed too far. Light would not hesitate to shoot.

_'I'm sorry Rylie.'_

As if in slow motion, Lawliet heard the loud cock of the hand gun echoing off the shallow walls. Everyone gasped and yelled around him. His eyes shut softly, prepared for what was to come. He was not afraid of dying, only afraid of what he was leaving forever behind. Tears formed in his eyes when he realized again... through her sacrifice, he would never see his wife again.

Finally, he heard... screaming. His eyes opened again, though there was no time to turn. It was a woman's voice screaming his name... the most recognizable voice in the world to him.

In that instant, time stopped... everyone froze to the sound of a loud bang... and one last loud scream that echoed endlessly through his head.

"LAWLIET!"

* * *

More Author's Notes: My heart is in my throat and my hands are shaking from the last part of this chapter. **Things are not always what they seem**.. Remember that for the next couple chapters! That's all I really can say about it at the moment.

**I'm sorry about not posting comments to your reviews on the other chapter. I make up for it now... :)**

Kufuffelupagus - I'm very happy Light got his butt kicked. That was fun. :) Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoy the chapters more and more.

Lawlietfangirl - Why do pencils disappear like that? Same as pens! lol. Anyway, thank you so much!

Princesa de la Luna - Thank you so much!

pink renji girl - Hmm, you know, I've never heard that. I have the book that reveals his name. I think it's the Death Note secrets or something. It came with a card that revealed his name on it, and it shows his name written in a Death Note on L:Change the World. I suppose could be wrong but I always thought L Lawliet was his name. The name you mentioned, isn't that one of the name of the three greatest detectives in the world? Another one of L's aliases? I can't remember. Oh well! :) Anyway, that you so much! I'm really glad you like the story, and Rylie too! :)

yuru-neko - Ryuk as a giant softy is really fun. Haha, thanks so much! :)

foxattack - Yes, Light is a bastard, and yes, L is gorgeous... :) Thank you so much!

silenceinthedarkness - So much going on! I loved that Ryuk stole MAtt's apple though. I pictured that part funny. Thanks again! :)

Marisol Akyri - Next chapter is the biggest chapter I've written. I'm scared! :( Anyway, thanks so much!

BlueMoon Goddess - I agree, Light should have gotten his ass handed to him by L a LONG time ago! haha... There will be a time where you guys question me, and want to hate me.. BUT REMEMBER: Trust the author! There is so much in store! :) Thanks so much!

Maia White - I feel bad for Misa too. Poor thing. Oh yeah, Mikami is gone insane, there's no doubt. You know L LOVE kicking light's ass, probabyl more than I would even. Haha... Thanks so much!

morning sun - I'm sure this one probably has you on the edge of your seat too. lol. Thank you so much for being so great! :)

Sugar Highness - Aw, I'm sorry! Don't cry! It will be alright... haha. Thanks so much!

-2-Rena-2-Paranoia-2- Lawliet really is adorable. I'm so glad you've kept reading. I think I love you! haha..

Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0 - It's sad isn't it? I don't want this story to end either. And things are so crazy right now! Ah! At least there are a few more chapters to go. Thanks so much for being so awesome! :)

NekoGuyFan - I love L's insults for Light. Those parts are so fun to write. Thanks so much for stabbing Light too! :)

Bloodied Sand - I'm really glad people liked the flirting from different cars thing. I wasn't sure if it came across as corny or not. :) Thank you so much! You're amazing! :)

iiceangel3.o - YEs, LIght has finally lost his marbles. I always thought he was insane. I mean, almost from day one he wanted to be god... that's pretty creepy. Thanks so much!

Alice001 - Haha, everyone seemed to like Light getting his butt kicked, I'm glad. Thanks so much!

rukia23 - My stomach is actually in a knot as well, but try not to worry. I know I left this one with a ridiculous cliffy though, so I'll give everyone a little bit of permission to hate me right now... haha... Thanks so much!

Cherokeefox20 - I hated it when they killed off L on the show too. I cried. Hard. Anyway, you will see what happens very soon. Thanks so much for the review. I'm really glad you like the story!

LifesABitchToMe - I LOVE CHOCOLATE!

animegirlskipper - I'm so glad you have an account now. I really appreciate getting reviews from new ones like yourself. It's really great. Thank you so much and I will try to keep everyone... happy! haha, thanks again.

hiwatarisgirl - You see, that's awesome.. I want a Death Notebook, and you got creative about it and made your own. I love that. Thanks so much!

Harumi Sohma the Fox Zodiac - I like being lazy too so I can't complain... haha. I felt bad for Takada at first, but then I watched the episode where she killed Mello and I hated her all over again. So, it's okay. Your cousin's addicted too! That's really awesome! Thank you so much!

AnimeQween - You put pervy pictures into my head... haha. Although, I put pervy pictures into my head as well. And WOW! Thank you so much! I'm very flattered by your praises. Hugs for you too! :)

Mellos-Queen - Hahaha, everyone hates Takada. I'm glad you liked it. Thanks again!

sweetjezz101 - I'm so glad you like it! That's really sweet of you!

Minyadagniriel - LOL! Picturing Light's name in Ryuk's death note in a pink crayon is hilarious. That makes my day! Thanks so much!

animefreak8292 - Mattxoc fic is still being contemplated in my head. I haven't quite conjured up the inspiration for what it will be about yet, but I will work on it sometime in the near future. L is definitely like a rabbit. Thanks so much!

Lady-Wicca666 - Haha, Light got his butt kicked. Although I guess now you guys are probably upset at me for this cliffy too, but what can I say... I'm evil! :) Thanks so much!

Lae D Snowflake - It's a healthy crack... sort of... Haha. I bet I just messed with your patience again with this chapter too huh? I'm sorry! Thanks so much!

Scarlet-Black-Rose - Haha, I thought it was pretty funny when Mello told Mikami to strip. That threw everyone off guard. haha, thanks so much!

Hentai Goddess - I love Watari too. He makes me want one... :) Anyway, thanks so much. I'm glad Takada is dead now too!

invisible-gurl - Especially right now, murdering Light just sounds like such sweet revenge for all us L fangirls out there. We could take him easily! Thanks so much!

Madeline Cullen - Yeah, I have to make Rylie a bit childish too or else they just wouldn't pair very well! I should have thrown in a scene of her playing video games with Matt... well damn. haha... thanks so much! I'm glad you enjoy it!


	44. Through Blood & Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: Please let me know if any of you guys that reviewed on the last chapter didn't get my PM responces. I will feel bad if you didn't. For those of you who gave anonymous reviews, thank you so much! I'm sorry i couldn't PM you guys, and **foxattack,** I haven't forgotten you either! But as I told everyone, this chapter just needs to stand on it's own I think, and I will make up for it with the next chapter too. I hope that's okay... :)

**Also,** **please have faith in the author before you decide to eat me alive**. :) There are still twisty things swirling around in my head... Just one more thing.. After reading this chapter, go to youtube and look up "L Death Note singing" and click on the first one that comes up... Alessandro Juliani (the guy who is L's english voice) is singing and the song fits this perfectly. It's a bit weird, but it really does fit well, and it really brought on the tears.

My hands are shaking! I'm paranoid because I really REALLY want this one to turn out good and full of emotion. Oh the stress involved in the fanfic writing world! :(

Now, the reason for "L cry" picture on Deviant art...

**CHAPTER FORTY FOUR**

_Time stopped... and everyone froze at the sound of a loud bang... and a loud scream._

Lawliet's body jolted, his eyes flew open widely, focusing strait ahead at the man responsible for the gun shot. Light... Kira stared back at him, his eyes betraying his own surprise at what he saw.

In sheer shock, Lawliet's mouth parted when he felt pressure clenching at his chest. He froze... his wide eyes glazing with unshed tears with the realization of what had just happened as he heard a sudden soft whimpering breath catching in front of him... His heart shattered instantly.

Slowly, his shocked eyes trailed down to the woman grasping at his chest with clenched fingers. At that moment, hot tears spilled effortlessly from his eyes. His hands began to shake from the wet feel of blood against his palms when his hands instinctively curled around his wife... to protect what was his.

Rylie's breathing came in sharp, short pants, as if trying to gasp for more air. She leaned into him, her hold loosening at his chest as her knees gave out from underneath her.

Quickly Lawliet grabbed a hold of his wife, and they both crashed to the floor. He pulled her to him, turning her up to face him as he lay her in his lap.

Lawliet couldn't breath, and he could barely move as his eyes trailed down to the blood spilling beneath Rylie and onto the ground. She was shaking in his arms, her breathing was shallow and unsteady as soft tears trickled down her pale cheeks. Her right hand still grabbed at her husbands shirt, her eyes trailing up to his as her bottom lip began to quiver.

The minute Light had raised his gun, she hadn't hesitated in risking her life to save Lawliet's once again.

Everyone stood in shocked silence, even Ryuk, watching as Lawliet gathered his wife into his arms, tears streaming from his own eyes and down on to the floor. His tears mixed with her spilled blood as he inhaled his cries sharply, a moaning sound spilling from his lips as he called her name as if he were trying to keep her there with him.

"It's okay." He whispered, his voice filled with uncertainty as he leaned down closely to her.

There was so much blood...

Kira no longer mattered in Lawliet's mind as he watched his wife's far too precious life slowly slipping away from him.

Already the ambulance could be heard in the distance, thanks to Aizawa's quick hand.

Rylie closed her eyes tightly, the taste of metallic filling her mouth as more tears spilled, staining her white cheeks. She inhaled deeply, a trembling breath, reopening her eyes to look up at her husband, being oddly comforted by his warm arms surrounding her at that moment.

"... I... had... to..."

He shook his head harshly, shutting his eyes tightly.

"You don't have to talk my love... Please just... hold on." He pleaded, opening his glazed eyes to look down at her again. Unlike before, it was as if he could now feel these were her last breaths.

She inhaled sharply, trying not to cry as she continued looking up at him. It hurt to see him so frail, so afraid... more so than it did to be shot in the back. Still, she did not regret what she did. Though it was difficult to breathe, and impossible to move, she forced a gentle smile to comfort him as she spoke.

"... I ... I'm not... ready... to leave you." Her words were barely audible, but she spoke them like a promise.

Lawliet swallowed heavily, inhaling a sharp painful breath as he looked into her paling green eyes, feeling completely and utterly helpless. He leaned down, kissing Rylie's forehead gently with quivering lips.

"Then don't love." He pleaded softly, leaning his forehead against hers and curling his hand against her cold cheek. His eyes shut tightly. "Please... stay."

"... Mommy?" A tiny voice called, causing Lawliet's eyes to fly open again as he instantly turned his head around. He was shocked to see Carly by the door. She was holding his young son, her own eyes wide and her mouth parted in shock as she was staring down at them. Lawliet's breath immediately caught in his swollen throat.

Rylie shut her eyes tightly. She didn't want her son there seeing this. A new flood of tears then spilled from her paling eyes.

"... An... gel."

Watari still held both hands over his ears from the loud noise, too confused and too young to quite grasp what was happening. Though, when he saw his father looking at him, he turned sadly towards Carly, his bottom lip quivering as if he knew something bad was happening.

"Why daddy cry?"

Tears streamed down Lawliet's face fiercely then with the sudden realization that, not only was his wife fighting for her life in his arms, but their young son may have seen it.

"Carly.. " He spoke softly, his voice trembling from his cries. The shock slowly subsided enough for her to realize Lawliet had just said her name, and her tear filled eyes focused on him. "Please... take Watari outside."

Finally, there was movement. Matsuda quickly ran over to Carly, helping her as they took Watari back out the steel door. Not a moment after his view of his parents was blocked, he began to scream and cry, knowing something was wrong. Ryuk watched them leave as Watari continued to scream for his mommy and daddy. The Shinigami's stomach was in knots as he blinked confusingly. Why did he feel so much... pain?

Aizawa, Matt and Mello instantly jumped Light, causing the gun to break from his unsteady hands and fall to the floor.

"Wait! Don't!" Light yelled, trying to struggle free from their strong grasps. "That was an accident! You need me! Everyone can see this world is a better place with Kira's judgements! I've saved innocent lives by getting rid of those evil in this world! Kirs is the savior!

Instantly, there was a cocked gun held at Light's head. His eyes trailed over to his side to see Mello staring back at him, holding a ready gun at his temple. His own eyes were narrowed furiously and bloodshot.

"Fuck Kira!"

"Mello, wait!"

His eyes averted to the corners as Misa hesitantly walked up beside him. Though, refusing to make eye contact with his former lover, Light's eyes traced over to her. She stared at him through grievous crying eyes for a while without saying a word as Mello forced himself to back away. Her lips quivered with the realization of what he had done, finally freeing her of her unyielding feelings for him. Suddenly, the eyes she could only be blinded by, seeing only the good in him, only love when she gazed upon him, now only saw what he had become... a cold blooded killer.

"... You..." She began, finding her words difficult to release as she inhaled an overwhelming wave of cries, allowing her face to fall into her hands.

A medical team bursts through the doors, causing everyone to turn. They watched as a few of the men gathered Rylie carefully and quickly from Lawliet's arms, placing her securely on a stretcher. Lawliet took Rylie's dangling hand in both of his, watching as her eyes fluttered open to look at him. One of the men placed an air mask over her mouth, causing her eyes to widen momentarily out of surprise of what was going on around her. It seemed to Lawliet that her sense of awareness was slowly slipping away.

"Sir, we have to go!"

Lawliet shook his head, unable to speak, still in shock over everything that was happening. Quickly he kissed her hand, leaning down to comb her hair from her delicate face with his trembling fingers, watching as her eyes flutter closed again.

"I love you." He whispered tearfully before allowing them to lead her out the doors.

In the instant she was outside, his shocked eyes narrowed, tears swelling and falling effortlessly as he slowly turned. He took in several deep, swift breaths, trying desperately not to lose control as those unimaginably furious eyes instantly focused on the man responsible. Then suddenly, within seconds, Lawliet was in front of Light, his hands having grabbed the gun from Mello. He was now shaking fiercely, holding it to Light's forehead, his eyes bloodshot with anger and tears as he cocked the gun again.

"RYUZAKI!" Aizawa yelled, holding a steadying hand in the air. Misa gasped, leaning her head in the crook of Mello's shoulder to hide her eyes, and even Near stood in silent protest. "Don't! It's over! Watari needs you!"

Though Lawliet was fully aware that circumstances were clouding his judgement, all he could think about as he held the cocked gun at Kira's head, the one who may ultimately be responsible for his cherished wife's death, was that he knew exactly where to shoot to kill him instantly.

"He shot my wife Mr Aizawa." Lawliet spoke lowly as if to dare anyone else to question him, his red eyes never leaving Light's face. "I'm temporarily insane."

"But, Ryu-"

"IF SHE DIES, HE DIES AS WELL!!"

Light's nose flared, his breathing shallowed, yet his eyes dared the furious man to shoot. The more Lawliet stared at him, the more encouraged he was to just do it, get it over with. Consequence, laws, justice... nothing else seemed to matter. Still, Lawliet's hands were shaking as he inhaled a sharp breath, trying to keep his sanity long enough to focus on what should be done, instead of what he wanted to do. Very faintly, his ear caught onto his son's incessant cries from outside the doors. Like a knife to his heart a new wave of painful tears streamed down his cheeks. Aizawa was right... If he killed Light now, he would be bloodguilty, and he may go to jail. If Rylie died today, Watari would grow up without his parents.

Lawliet's breath heightened and his teeth clenched together vehemently as he played his wife's confession in his head over and over again...

_'Anyone who uses the Death Note can neither go to Heaven nor Hell for all eternity.'_

His nose flared with unsurmountable fury, once again hearing her voice clearly as if she were there. His entire body began to tremble, his finger tightening against the trigger.

_'If you stop a death after a name is written in a Death Note, then you willingly sacrifice half your life to the Shinigami who originally owned the Death Note used.'_

... He heard the gunshot again in his head as he replayed what had happened over and over again, picturing Rylie's stunned eyes looking up at him and hearing her gasping for lost breaths... A sound he would never forget...

Everyone watched with widened eyes as Lawliet suddenly began yelling at the top of his lungs. He instantly grabbed Light by the hand, forcing him down until he slammed against the ground with a loud thud. The younger man growled out a vicious yell himself out of sheer frustration and anger.

"I've always wanted you dead L. WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE?!"

Light was struggling, but to no avail. Lawliet had him pinned securely on the cold, damp floor as he leaned to the younger man's ear, hissing his words through clenched teeth.

"This power seduced you as she seduced me. You take her away from me, I take this power away from you. As I've said before Light Yagami..."

Without warning the gun was positioned in the middle of Light's hand as Lawliet unresistantly pulled the trigger. A loud bang and a deep cry followed by another round as he did the same to Light's other hand, never pausing, never even slightly effected by the younger man's struggles or cries. Lawliet then leaned in to Light's ear, the young man bent forward, eyes shut tightly, sweat dripping from his brow and to the floor as he took in sharp agonizing breaths.

"... An eye for an eye! Though injured, my wife _will_ live and you will never write another name again Kira." Lawliet hissed.

This unbearable pain shot through Light's body as he collapsed down to the ground, screaming in agony and anger as he took in sharp, growling breaths... His fingers now rendered completely useless...

He cried out Lawliet's alias angrily, loudly, and painfully.

"R... RYU... ZAKI!"

Not a moment later, the gun crashed to the floor beside him, and Lawliet was gone...

Carly and Matsuda watched Lawliet run outside. They could hear Light's furious and painful screams from inside the warehouse as Lawliet pointed to them, his hands trembling and covered in blood, completely unable to speak as he motioned for them to follow. Seconds before the doors to the ambulance closed, he jumped inside, and they sped away. He sat down beside Rylie, taking her hand in his as the technicians went to work to try and stop her bleeding. Lawliet's free hand was shaking uncontrollably against his knee. He had to move it, he had to do _something_. Impatiently, he raised his hand up, wiping his eyes harshly with a balled fist as a child might do to drive away the painful and bothersome tears that never seemed to end. Afterwards, he brought his thumb to his mouth, biting it harshly as he stared wide eyed at everyone moving around frantically to help his wife. The sudden metallic taste against his lips caused him to shiver and pull his thumb away.

Slowly, Rylie opened her droopy eyes, focusing instantly on her worried husband. Her hand tightened against his, causing him to focus again on her. He was taken by surprise when she bravely forced another comforting smile against the corners of her lips. Even now, she worried for him more than herself.

At that moment, it was just the two of them, as the rest of the world faded away. As Lawliet looked into those green eyes, he remembered the first time he saw her. She had never known what started his infatuation with her in the beginning, but he remembered very clearly.

_She lay in the bed at the hotel where he saved her, recently having passed out from the blow to her head. He had tried everything to wake her up, from screaming into her ear, to splashing cold water on her flushed face without even the slightest response. Finally, and without much warning he noticed her squirm very slightly, her hand moving against the bed sheets and suddenly finding his own. His eyes flew open when she grasped onto him with her small fingers like she never wanted to let go. He looked up at Watari with those same widened eyes to see him staring back with a knowing smile, almost as if he knew where things would go from there. At that time, it embarrassed Lawliet and he pulled his hand away from her instantly. Not a moment later, however, she was muttering something under her breath. Curiously, he leaned down, trying to understand what she was saying. His eyes widened in immediate surprise at what he heard, and his heart softened dramatically as he remembered the three soft spoken words that started it all._

_"I... need you."_

Of course, he knew she wasn't speaking about him in particular at the time, just... _someone. _However, at that moment it was as if something clicked in him, and he instantly felt a strange connection to her that made his conviction to protect her all the more stronger.

As if some strange force had brought them together, neither one felt alone again when the other one was there... until now.

* * *

Once arriving at emergency, the doctor's took Rylie back immediately to prepare her for surgery, asking Lawliet to stay behind so they could collect her medical information. He watched as Rylie's small hand was ripped from his own, not wanting to let her go. Her beautiful green eyes, so full of life, were now completely closed, and her breathing so light that her chest hardly moved. Lawliet was in shock, watching as if everything moved in slow motion as the nurses ran his wife down the white hallways and disappeared around the corner. Even when she was no longer in view, his eyes still focused on the closed glass doors that separated them.

"Excuse me sir, are you related to Miss Shita?" A nurse asked.

Lawliet's wide eyes instantly locked onto her and he shook his head nervously.

"She.. It's... Mrs... She's my wife."

The nurse nodded and wrote in her notebook.

"Do you know her blood type? And does she have any allergies?"

Lawliet shut his eyes tightly, unable to comprehend anything the way he normally would. It was as if the woman's words were spoken in complete gibberish. He brought his fingers up, rubbing between his eyes harshly, trying to remain calm... trying to keep breathing.

"... Uh... yes... she, she's B negative... No allergies."

The nurse wrote it down in her book and looked at him sympathetically, watching as his shocked gaze returned to the closed glass doors as if he were looking for her. Before she turned, Lawliet grabbed her shoulder.

"Money is not an issue. Bring in whoever is needed to save her. Please..." He begged, another tear escaping his sad eyes as his head fell towards the floor. "... Please help her."

The nurse nodded, but said nothing, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Quickly then, she ran off to give the doctors this information.

The moment Lawliet was alone his shocked, and completely overwhelmed body slumped to the ground. He pulled his knees into his chest, steadying his body on the tips of his toes as he rocked back and forth, burying his head within his crossed arms.

The doors to the emergency room opened and Carly and Matsuda quickly ran inside with Watari still in her arms. The little boy focused in and pointed towards his father.

"Daddy?"

Quickly, upon seeing Lawliet shaking on the floor, Carly handed Watari over to Matsuda and ran over to him. Though soon, the little boy struggled free, and Matsuda let him down, watching as he ran to his father as well. Carly kneeled on the ground next to Lawliet, pulling him by the shoulders over to her. His hand reached to her arm, grabbing harshly at her sleeve as he turned, allowing himself to weep in her surrounding arms selflessly as she did the same.

"... I... I can't... breath..."

_...We still have a long time together, just so you know. I'm not giving up on life now that I have everything I've ever wanted. Kira or no Kira, he's not going to ruin the rest of my life with you and Watari..._


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: Sorry this took longer than usual to post, but I really hope it was worth the wait. It's long, pretty much the longest chapter I've ever written so that should help. :) Only two more chapters to go.. so sad. The theme song for this chapter: "Coldplay, Fixx You."

**CHAPTER FORTY FIVE**

The ticking seconds of the wall clock could be heard loudly in the silent room. The only other sound was the crashing of Near's puzzle on the floor every five minutes that he finished and started it all over again. Everyone was there in the waiting room with Lawliet, including Matt, Mello, Misa, Carly and everyone else from the task force, for Light had been brought to the same hospital as Rylie. They all simply waited... and waited... and waited.

The bullet had punctured Rylie's _heart_ and she had been in surgery for the past five hours, the longest five hours of her husband's lifetime. Lawliet sat in a chair, the same way he always did, only this time his hands did not rest on his knees. They were held out, a tiny ring hanging from his pinky as he stared at it relentlessly, his mind almost in a daze.

The nurses had brought him Rylie's jewelry since she couldn't wear anything during the operation. It consisted of merely two things, her wedding ring and a sterling silver heart shaped locket Watari and Lawliet had given her on her twenty second birthday that held their pictures inside. Carly had taken the black and white photo where Rylie's arms were thrown around Lawliet's neck playfully, as a giggling Watari sits in his lap facing him and tugging at his hair. The funny thing was, Lawliet was caught with a genuine smile, something only his family really knew existed, and Rylie was beyond excited to have proof of this carried with her at all times.

Lawliet stared, his head cocked to the side and resting on his shoulder, his thumb running lightly over the tiny diamonds on the top of the band. He noticed how the ring wouldn't budge any farther than the knuckle on his pinky... _Such small hands._

He was exhausted to a point he had never quite experienced before. His stomach hurt, and even the thought of putting anything sweet in his mouth disgusted him.

Rylie had been so excited. The idea of not having the thought of Kira even passing through their minds anymore, not having to worry if he somehow found out L's real name or if he happened to still be killing after Watari was grown. The two years they spent away from the investigation proved very quickly to be the best couple years in Lawliet's life. He had never felt so alive, so needed, so loved... She gave him everything, even through her stubborn nature, she always thought of him before herself, for she was never selfish. Though, even when faced with a genius, she still felt she was right in every argument. A warmth pooled in Lawliet's stomach when he thought about that, and his lips unconsciously curved into a very slight, almost unnoticeable smile. She was probably in the right most of the time, but he sure did love giving her a hard time about it anyway, for she was never cuter than when she was angry...

The feel of someone poking him on his shoulder caused Lawliet to slowly tilt his head up to his side. Watari was laying face down against Carly's shoulder next to him, facing his father, though he was not asleep like he should have been at that hour. He was playing with his father's wild hair, staring at him like he owed him some sort of explanation of what was going on. He knew his mother was hurt... sick maybe, but he didn't quite grasp how bad it was.

Slowly, Watari's big eyes focused on his father's gaze, noticing he was still in a fog. Instantly his son's arms reached to him. A pained grin hinted at Lawliet's lips as he slowly moved, dropping his legs to the floor and pulling his son into his arms, Carly forcing a comforting grin as she handed him over. The instant Watari was in his lap, he took a hold of his father around his neck, hugging him tightly as if he knew it was needed. Lawliet took in a deep breath, allowing more tears to suddenly escape his tired, puffy eyes as he held his son securely to him.

"Watari..." He spoke his son's name just to hear it said aloud as his mind drifted to the one he was named after. _What do I do Watari? _Lawliet shut his eyes tightly, feeling something overwhelmingly comforting as his sons grasp tightened again, causing a small chuckle to escape his trembling lips. "Thank you."

The little boy shook his head against his father's shoulders before pulling away to look at him. Lawliet watched with half closed eyes as Watari brought his tiny hand up to his face, placing it on his cheek.

"No cry daddy."

Of course, after that, Lawliet lost control of his tears once again, placing a hand over his eyes to hide from the rest of the world.

"I'm sorry Watari."

It hurt to be at a loss of control over your emotions this way, to be completely open to everyone around you to where they could literally see your pain. The sudden feel of Carly's hand at his back caused him to jump. He did not want to be touched, not by anyone at that moment.

"Forgive me, but please... don't." He asked of the young woman. She nodded in agreement, unhurt by his request, for she knew L, and she knew he never much cared to be touched anyway.

Suddenly, as if her touch had awakened him, his tears stopped. Instead of feeling this overwhelming sadness, his emotions quickly switched to anger and his eyes narrowed. He was angry not only at himself for not being able to save Rylie before she took a bullet to the back, but also at Rylie herself. Why the hell didn't she stay outside like he had asked her to? If she had just done that...

_'...Then it would be you lying on the operating table.'_

Once again, as much as he wanted to be, in order to replace the overwhelming helplessness he felt, he was completely unable to be angry at her.

His eyes, now narrowed just slightly, yet calm, slowly trailed over to the corner of the room where a basket lay, filled with delicious fruit. He focused in on that, in particular the red apple sitting on the top. As if time had stopped, everything around him suddenly felt very clear. He focused, his mind finally finding the freedom it needed to think clearly. With the wheels turning again in his head, he lifted his thumb to his mouth, biting it with visably clenched and chattering teeth as he consentrated deeply on what he had to work with in this seemingly helpless situation. Then finally, as if the answer had been dropped into his lap, he knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt that Rylie was going to live.

_"If you stop a death after a name is written in the death note..."_

* * *

Ryuk followed the doctor's into the operating room, watching carefully as Light too, went under the knife himself. The young man had lost. He was going to go to jail for the rest of his life, if not worse. Still, the Shinigami didn't write his name in his Death Note. Something was holding him back, and he couldn't yet leave.

He thought for a moment. Rylie's life span, though it was supposed to end soon, kept changing. He was confused since... she had already been shot. It didn't seem like there would be a way to save her now, not when she was supposed to die today.

He grunted. The way things were evolving, though interesting, he did not feel particularly entertained anymore. Instead he felt, what he could only describe as sadness as he remembered the look in Rylie's eyes when she was shot, the tears tracing down L's face, and the deafening cries of their young son when he was forced away from them.

He sighed, the raspy sound in his lungs deepening with his inhaled air.

This game did not seem quite as fun anymore...

* * *

On the seventh hour, the doors to the waiting room finally opened. Everyone turned to look up at the doctor. He was a younger man than expected for his level of expertise, maybe in his mid thirties, and theirs hearts stopping immediately from the grim look on his face. Though, instead of looking up himself, Lawliet continued staring at Rylie's ring, his mind running off with him as he contemplated everything in his head. No matter what the doctors had to say, there must be _some way_ to save her. Of everything, they have a notebook that could kill with a simple name... and cause life... _cause life_ to be... restored? Just how did the Death Note save his life?

"Mr Lawliet... May I please speak with you in private?"

Finally, he looked up, his eyes widening at the man, but just for a moment out of surprise of hearing his name spoken by someone other than his wife. Slowly, he nodded, carefully handing a sleeping Watari to Carly as he put his legs down to the floor. It took extra strength for him to finally stand, putting one hand into his deep pocket and walking over to the fruit basket before moving slowly out the door to speak with the doctor. Everyone left behind, stared wide eyed as they spoke outside.

"I'm afraid-"

The doctor began, but Lawliet interrupted instantly.

"Is she dead?" He asked solemnly.

The abrupt question threw the doctor off guard and he looked at him strangely. The young detective kept curiously staring down at an apple he held oddly in front of his face by his two prominent fingers as the doctor hesitantly answered him.

"Uh... well no..."

"Well then, there is still time." He said swiftly, in a low tone, as if it didn't matter if the man heard him or not. He seemed very... pleased.

"Mr Lawliet I-"

"L." He interrupted again, still quite unwilling to let the doctor tell him something he did not want to hear as his hand holding the apple dropped to his side, his large eyes focusing down on the tiled floor.

"Excuse me?" The doctor paused instantly, seemingly shocked by what he had just heard.

Therefore, Lawliet repeated himself again, his eyes trailing back up to the other man, seemingly startling him with his hard gaze.

"I am L."

Instantly the doctors eyes widened.

"L? As in, the detective L?"

Lawliet sighed. He had predicted this may be the reaction he got, but at the moment he did not care.

"Yes. So now you know why I cannot allow you to tell me my wife is going to die, because she isn't. I know this... well, because I am L." He said haughtily, noticing the shocked look on the doctor's face by his surety in the situation as he cleared his throat and continued. "Kira shot my wife in front of my young son, and I assure you... he will not win. Not this time."

Though he knew he sounded ridiculous, he didn't mind. He was more talking out loud to himself anyway, only someone was listening and responding as if they were in an intimate conversation. The dark haired man's eyes cornered to the side, noticing three nurses stood there staring with wide eyes and open mouths as if they had overheard everything that had just been said. Within an instant they all had their cell phones out calling god only knows who...

The doctor, from what Lawliet could tell, originally did not know what to think of his random confession.

"... I... I thought you were dead."

"Mmm yes.. I suppose everyone who is not intimately familiar with me probably suspected this. However, if you must have proof, the reason Kira has not killed in the past two days is because he has finally been caught. However, due to his _uncontrolled hands_, he is lying on one of the ridiculously uncomfortable beds in this very hospital as we speak... hopefully with ridiculously uncomfortable restraints as well. Need I say more?"

The doctor, who now held an astonished hand over his mouth, seemed to be taking this news rather personally. Lawliet had revealed his identity only a few times, and usually the reaction was a gaping mouth, wide eyes, and a few surprised "Huh's" but they usually never consisted of amazed fits of pure excitement and gratitude. No, they were always far too busy studying his personal appearance to think about much else. But this... it was as if he had just told him he was the biggest celebrity on the planet, for he couldn't seem to catch his breath. A moment later, however, the doctor chuckled and Lawliet's eyes narrowed at him confusingly.

"I... I'm sorry.. It's just... My father, he... he was one of the FBI agents that was killed by Kira... and you've finally caught him! I owe you my gratitude."

Lawliet raised a hand, placing two fingers on his bottom lip and rubbing it together rather harshly. He was running out of time. As touching as this story probably would be, he needed to move... now!

"Oh, yes. I see. My apologies for your loss."

The doctor, who's excitement over the survival of L was clearly something that overwhelmed him, finally calmed down when he noticed the look on the detective's face reading, literally: _'I am in a bit of a hurry.'_

The doctor quickly stumbled for words.

"Uh, well... Still, L.. I mean Mr Lawliet, your wife is in _very_ critical condition. She has lost a lot of blood. The bullet punctured her heart, and as of right now, it's _very_ weak..."

"There is no need to fill my head with something so morbid and completely absurd. Now, tell me, will she live?"

He paused, and Lawliet knew instantly the answer to his question. Yet, he did not break down, and he did not seem to worry in the least.

"I'm sorry, but it doesn't look good."

Though it was like a knife to his heart to hear those words, Lawliet stayed focused, keeping those thoughts far away. He had to think, he had to remain focused.

"Then answer me this... How long do you predict, doctor, that my wife has before she dies?"

The doctor narrowed his eyes, scratching the back of his head. From the way this man was acting when she was brought in, he wouldn't have thought he was speaking to the right person.

"I.. I honestly don't know.. a day or two perhaps. It is no longer in our hands."

Lawliet's gaze focused on the floor as he chewed relentlessly on his thumb and nodded his head.

"Yes, well then... Please excuse me."

Within an instant, Lawliet was running down the halls of the hospital with one thing on his mind, and one thing alone.

_"If you stop a death... after a name is written in a death note... If you **stop a death**... Where the hell is that Shinigami?!"_

Carly looked over at the door, noticing the doctor's confusion as he stood dumbfounded in the hallways with a hand scratching the back of his head.

"Oh shit. Where has L gone?" She asked worriedly.

Misa surprisingly hadn't moved from resting her head in the crook of Mello's shoulder since the accident at the warehouse hours earlier. Though his eyes were narrowed and his heart pounded anxiously in worry over Rylie, Mello allowed his arm to rest across Misa's shoulder comfortingly. At the sudden sound of Carly's worried tone, she sat up quickly.

"What happened?!"

"L... he... He's not with the doctor. He ran down the hallway." Carly told her, her own eyes betraying the sad thought's running painfully through her head.

The wide eyed expression on everyone's faces betrayed their own first thoughts that Rylie may have not made it.

Watari yawned, lifting his sleep-heavy head to look up at the worried woman cradling him in her lap. The entire right side of his hair, flat to his head while the rest stuck out wildly, and his cheeks crimson in color. He looked to the empty seat to his side and his swollen eyes widened.

"Where daddy?"

Again, Near's puzzle crashed to the floor, causing everyone to jump. Mello's eyes instantly narrowed at the younger man. Near, having the sixth sense that he usually did, smirked to himself.

"My apologies." He stated simply, as if he knew what would happen before everyone else did.

Of course Mello took his sudden smile the wrong way, and grunted to himself.

"How can you smile at a time like this Near?" He asked angrily.

Misa's hand, unintentionally sat on Mello's chest to calm him. When he looked down at her strangely, she quickly removed it, unsure herself of what she was doing.

Matt raised an eyebrow towards his friend. Even under these serious circumstances, he was unable to contain a silent chuckle, knowing Rylie would have done the same if she had been there to witness what he did.

"Well Mello, I simply have a feeling. That is all." Near stated plainly.

Just when Mello was about to get into it with the younger man, everyone looked up to the sudden Special Announcement running across the television screen rather loudly.

_"This is a special report brought to you by Sakura TV. It seems there is speculation that the Detective known as "L" may indeed be alive..."_

There was not a mouth in the waiting room that did not drop open.

_"He was spotted the Jutendo Hospital just moments ago proving his identity, for he claims Kira has been captured after shooting his wife in a failed attempt to kill L once and for all. She is said to be in critical condition as we speak. I repeat, this is just speculation at the moment. Nothing has been confirmed as of yet. We will update you with any further information when it is made available to us."_

The dumbfounded look on everyone's faces spoke volumes. Within an instant, Mello was out the door, hunting down the doctor that was previously speaking to Lawliet.

Not a moment passed after that, that Aizawa's phone rang. Being startled by it, the man jumped attempting to reach for it quickly as he stood. Somehow it seemed as if his pockets were suddenly the size of golf balls as he tried so desperately to reach into them. Finally pulling out his phone he instantly answered.

"Ryuzaki?!"

All eyes focused on him.

_"Mr Aizawa, I need to find that.. black thing."_

"You mean, the Shinigami?"

_"Yes, yes also known as, Ryuk. I need you to do this now! Also, I need to know, where is Light Yagami? And where is the notebook?"_

* * *

Pen in hand, Ryuk looked up, observing the passed out young man in the hospital bed, the doctors unable to repair the nerve damage caused by his bullet wounds. His hands were bandaged tightly, a steel band locked across his chest, holding him there securely, four very large FBI agents guarding the door. Ryuk grunted again, unsure of what he should do, or if there was anything else to do. Opening his Death Note, he flipped the pages to find an empty spot, but soon his finger halted. He looked down, a chuckle threatening his lips as he looked at the colorful page. It was the picture the small boy had drawn the day before.

"Hmm, _doggy_... I'm cuter than that." He assured himself humorously. "Well kid... I hope things work out for you... and Rylie."

Just when his pen touched the notebook a sudden sound of loud and hurried footsteps in his direction caused him to turn. Suddenly, the tired and wide eyed expression on L's face was in front of him.

"Shinigami." He stated breathlessly, his eyes flickering over to the sleeping young man on the bed, and narrowing angrily, but only for a moment as Ryuk stared at him confusingly. There wasn't time to be angry now.

"Uh... yeah?"

Lawliet smirked, slowly and delicately holding up an apple with his two fingers by it's stem. Instantly, Ryuk's mouth began to water.

"There is something I wish to give you before you go on your way." Lawliet started, tempting the death god further by waving the delicious fruit in front of his face. He reached for it, but Lawliet pulled away quickly, clicking his teeth with his tongue and waving his index finger in the death god's face tauntingly.

"Aw hey! That's not nice!" The Shinigami complained, reaching for it again.

"Don't worry, you will get your parting gift. My wife wouldn't have it any other way."

Ryuk grunted again, crossing his long lanky arms irritatingly against his chest.

"Hmm.. You're trying to trick me into telling you her life span. You're wasting your time."

Lawliet shrugged and sighed, and instantly Ryuk was aware that he had something else in mind entirely, for his resistance didn't seem to worry the detective at all. Was this the reason for Rylie's changing life span? His interest was peaked once again.

"No, of that I am not concerned, for she will not be dying by Light Yagami's hand. However, I am sure when she wakes up she will be very unhappy to hear you have gone back to wherever it is you came from without so much as saying goodbye." He said, his voice low and tempting as he waved the apple again.

Ryuk chuckled. This man knew how to get what he wanted.

At that, Lawliet sighed again, seemingly calm as his heart pounded furiously in his chest from nerves over what he was about to do.

"Before that time comes, tell me... Ryuk... How did the Death Note save my life?"

* * *

"Uh... guys?" Misa questioned, staring wide eyed out the glass hospital doors when she walked out in search of Mello. "There's about fifty camera crews outside."

Carly stood abruptly, eyes narrowed as she walked out to where Misa was standing. Instantly, her hands were at her hips as she stomped to the door, and Misa quickly following behind.

"Oh no! I'll be damned if I allow them to slander L now. Sakura TV can kiss my-"

"Miss, Miss, are you with L? Can you tell us how his wife is doing?"

The instant she had opened the doors they were bombarded with questions about Kira this, L that.

'_How did L survive? Is Kira dying? What is L's real name? Who is his wife? The millions of L supporters want to know...'_

Carly was about to scream, when suddenly she paused. _Wait... L supporters?_

"Uh... What do you mean? Aren't you guys from Sakura TV? They support Kira!"

One of the men there spoke up instantly, holding a stack of papers towards the young woman. She took them, staring down at the letters with widened eyes.

"Actually Miss, it seems everyone is praying for L and his family."

Misa's eyebrows lifted as she grabbed the letters from Carly's hand.

"WHAT?!"

They both read...

_"Though Kira has made crime go down in the past few years, he unfairly judges those who have done nothing wrong..."_

_"My uncle was killed last month for some crime he never committed..."_

_"I'm twelve years old and just started at a new school, but I am afraid to tell my new friends my real name..."_

_"Though Kira thinks he is justice, I see no justice in being afraid of walking out my door for fear of being wrongly accused of a crime, serious or not. Now I'm also afraid to take a day off from work, for fear I will be killed for being lazy..."_

_"I have two month old twin baby boys... I haven't named them yet..."_

Flipping the pages one by one, Misa's eyes began to tear up. It was true. While Kira punished those who were truly evil, those who had done nothing were suffering as well, and those completely untouched by Kira's hand were too afraid to live their lives.

"Can we please get an interview from L??"

Though, she appreciated knowing L had just as many supporters as Kira, Carly's narrowed eyes shot up at them in sheer disbelief of such an insensitive question.

"No! Are you high?!" She exclaimed, causing Misa to hold a hand over her mouth so as not to chuckle from her harsh statements. "As you're well aware, his wife is fighting for her life. I'm afraid he's a bit tied up at the moment."

At that, the two women quickly made their way back inside, and away from the insanity.

"You are soooo my _official_ new manager!" Misa exclaimed.

Carly took in a deep breath out of sheer anger over the situation and shrugged her shoulders. They were both thankful that the hospital had security that would not allow the photographers inside.

Matsuda then walked up to them, holding a stumbling Watari by the hand as they slowly approached. Watari pointed to the people outside who were suddenly snapping pictures of everyone inside and he giggled.

"Piture!"

Carly quickly stepped in front of the little boy to block the cameras view.

"What's going on out there?" Matsuda asked angrily, his eyes narrowing dramatically as he walked to the door. Before Carly could answer him, he was outside, his police badge held in his hand.

"I will arrest all of you if you do not leave them alone. Now is not the time. It's extremely rude, and inconsiderate to try and hustle L when he's dealing with this. I will not ask twice!"

At that, he turned, closing the door securely behind him as he walked back over to the two girls and the toddler. Carly and Misa's eyes were widened as he passed by them, smiling and winking in Carly's direction.

"... Did... Did he just..." Carly began, but was too surprised to finish her question as Misa jumped in to help.

".. Uh yeah... Matsu just... acted like... a man!"

* * *

Ryuk walked quickly behind, trying to keep up with the anxious dark haired detective as he made his way down the hospital halls.

"Hey, there's no way to know if this will work you know? I have never seen or heard of anyone trying this before." The Shinigami warned. "Though, I really do not see what it will hurt. Just know you will sacrifice half your life to me by doing this."

Lawliet seemed to be completely unfazed by this warning.

"As I'm sure you're already aware, I will use whatever means necessary. Sacrificing half of my life in this situation means nothing to me." Pausing to narrow his eyes, Lawliet sighed again. "Shinigami certainly are selfish creatures." He mumbled, saying nothing else as he continued on his swift journey.

Ryuk chuckled to himself.

"Uh... well yeah. That's true."

Finally, upon reaching the room Rylie was in, Lawliet stopped outside the door. His heart had suddenly caught up with him, and his legs suddenly felt very heavy against the tiled floors.

"Hey, aren't you going in?" Ryuk questioned anxiously.

Lawliet swallowed, staring down at the floor with wide eyes, knowing that if this didn't work, this would be the last time he saw his wife alive. It took every ounce of strength in his body to encourage his legs to move at that moment.

Instead of waiting, Ryuk quickly ran out of patience, helping the young detective along with a harsh nudge of his large hands against Lawliet's back. He stumbled inside, and Ryuk flew past him.

"Now do it! Hurry up!" The Shinigami was anxious, and he was no longer hiding the fact that he wished for Rylie to live as well. "Remember, if the one who's name is written in the Death Note has less than twelve minutes of natural life left, it will not be effective."

Lawliet steadied himself, slowly walking around the corner. His eyes trailed around to the young woman lying on the bed, and in that instant tears threatened his eyes once again. He stared, but once again, he felt as if he could not move. She was propped up on her side, tubes in her nose, hanging from her wrists. Her eyes were closed softly, thick lashes spread in a pretty way above the few tiny freckles on her cheeks. She was pale... very pale, and her heart beat was very slow as if she was hanging on with every ounce of strength she could muster... yet, it wasn't enough. His hands were trembling and his breathing shallow. Slowly then, he walked over, bending down and placing a sweet, gentle kiss on her cold cheek. A tear fell from his eyes, landing on the same place as his lips had touched. He knew the risks of what he was about to do, but he refused to say goodbye...

"It's my turn to save you love." He whispered, his voice trembling and shallow.

When Ryuk looked over at him questioningly, he instantly lost all his patience. The sentimental crap, still not his strong point.

"Write her name already!" He exclaimed.

In that moment, Lawliet stood strait as he quickly held up the notebook. Suddenly however, Ryuk's quick hands grabbed the Death Note from him, causing Lawliet's eyes to narrow at him instantly.

"Uh, you'd better let me write her name in here first." He mumbled. Lawliet watched him confusingly as he steadied his pen, and finally wrote down Rylie's full name.

When he finished, the Shinigami took in a deep breath, handing the notebook back to Lawliet.

"Forty seconds..."

Lawliet's heart was pounding out of his chest as they waited, his eyes staring at his wife. This was quite possibly the longest forty seconds of his life, and he was sure there was no skin left on his poor thumb at that moment.

"... Tell me Shinigami... Why did you insist on writing her name in there first?" He questioned.

Ryuk stumbled for words at first, but soon began to chuckle.

"... Eh, You'll find out one day."

The instant Rylie's heart rate dropped, Lawliet's did as well. He jolted in shock with a sudden realization of what they were doing, and his trembling hands went to work, writing her name as swiftly as he could, her beautiful face plastered in his mind as it had been every day since he could last remember. He now knew what she went through the day she saved him as well.

Two nurses quickly ran into the room, pushing Lawliet out of the way as Rylie's heart monitor alarms went off loudly in the room. He instantly tucked the Death Note closely to his chest to avoid contact with them.

"Sir, you will have to leave the room!" One of them exclaimed.

Still, Lawliet refused to leave, his feet firm on the ground. His wide, shockingly worried eyes never moved from Rylie's still form, as effortless tears streamed down his face.

Once again a nurse grabbed him by the arm as her doctor then rushed inside.

"Sir, you cannot be in here now!"

Resisting still, Lawliet jerked his arm away from her.

"Call security if you must." He stated irritatingly.

Suddenly, however, the alarms stopped going off, and Rylie's heart rate steadied. Everyone paused, turning to look at the young woman as a disbelieving grin peaked at the corner of Lawliet's lips. The wide eyed doctor stepped up to Rylie, placing his stethoscope to her chest as he listened carefully to it's steady beating, thinking the monitors must have failed somehow. It seemed impossible that her heart would even be able to restart itself with such a serious wound already in place.

Still in too much shock to speak, Lawliet stared down at them, his breath unsteady, his mouth open widely.

"Uh... I don't... I don't know what to say. I don't understand what just happened here." The doctor said as he turned towards Lawliet with confusingly narrowed eyes. "We would have to run some tests to make sure, but she seems to have suffered a heart attack... However, her breathing and her heart rate have suddenly steadied itself better than it was before."

Lawliet let out a trembling breath in an unconscious attempt to chuckle from his excitement. From the corner of the room, he could hear Ryuk's sigh of relief, the Shinigami having witnessed Rylie's life span lengthening instantly.

"Huh? No kidding!!"

At the same time, Lawliet's life span instantly cut in half. Ryuk would never admitt it, but he felt somewhat guilty that he could not give it back to him.

Lawliet shook his head, still unable to find his words, as another chuckle escaped his lips. The doctor seemed a bit speechless himself.

"Please don't get your hopes up too high. Until this can be explained, I'm afraid she is not in the clear."

Lawliet nodded, his eyes trailing over to Rylie again, watching her chest lift and fall steadily. Beyond a shadow of a doubt, he knew she would pull through, one way or another. The moment his legs cooperated again, he was at her side, holding her hand tightly as he spoke into her ear with a shivering voice.

"I feel as if I am nothing without you... So please, I beg you... It is not time for you to go away... not yet. For it is your turn to keep your promise. You said we have a long time together still, and I know your stubborn nature will not allow you to be wrong... not this time. You can be angry with me for calling you stubborn when you open your eyes again..."

His gaze lifted to the large creature watching from the corner of the room, where he blended almost completely with the shadows.

"Thank you... Ryuk."

The death god grunted heavily to mask his own excitement.

"... Yeah well... you're lucky you had an apple."

At that... Lawliet allowed a happy laugh of pure relief to escape his trembling lips.

* * *

_"We still have a long time together, just so you know. I'm not giving up on life now that I have everything I've ever wanted. Kira or no Kira, he's not going to ruin the rest of my life with you and Watari!"_

Over and over again, Lawliet repeated those words in his head as he bit his thumb, leaning heavily into his knees. He sat beside the hospital bed, just watching his wife as she slept. He kept wishing her eyes would just open suddenly, but they remained closed. It had been four hours since her name was written and rewritten in the Death Note, and as far as the doctor's could tell, her steady recovery was something more than a miracle, for noone understood or could explain what had happened. It seemed to them almost as if she had an entirely new heart beating in her chest.

Lawliet had never shared so many happy tears before with everyone else once the news was released to them as well. He had insisted that everyone go and get some rest, but noone wanted to leave. Therefore, once again, they packed into the small waiting room, waiting for Rylie to wake up, dozens of letters from the emails sent to Sakura TV to keep them occupied.

A ghost of a smile tinted at Lawliet's lips when he thought about Rylie's excitement when he would be able to tell her about, what seemed to him to be a blossoming romance between Mello and Misa. The tough shell he held, seemed to suddenly disappear as he held doors for her and asked if she needed anything to drink or eat. It was... ironic, to say the least.

Out of respect for Light's mother and sister, they had not been told about him being Kira, noone had as of yet.

Ryuk agreed that he would wait in writing Light's name down in his death note until Lawliet had a chance to _meet_ with him once more after Rylie woke up. He had some things he wished to get off his chest...

Having spent the past few hours just sitting and staring at her, Lawliet stood then, opening the sheet that was spread across Rylie and very carefully climbing in. He lay, pulling the sheet back over the two of them, simply studying her face as the color slowly crept back across her features. His hand traveled to hers, lifting it from her side and placing it on his cheek, the spot she usually held it when they faced each other while they slept, or when he watched _her_ sleep anyway.

His heart, allowing him to speak freely as he stared down at his wife, the tears streaming down his face, but with a smile.

"You are a stubborn creature love." He whispered softly, his own hand holding her gently at the side of her waist. "I should punish you for worrying Watari and I so badly."

He felt her finger twitch ever so slightly against his cheek.

"Yes, I'm aware we will be arguing this when you wake." He responded teasingly. He then leaned in, kissing her forehead softly. "Sleep for now... but please wake soon. I miss your eyes."

At that he took in a deep breath, still watching her as he recalled the letter he gave her the night they were reunited at the hotel in Japan after her unplanned stay with Mello and Matt not long ago. The sentiments he repeated as she lay there sleeping...

_"While it's true that intelligence can get you very far in life, it's also true that is not what brings complete happiness. Similar to money, or material possessions, it doesn't make your life a success. Being known as the greatest detective in the world proved on it's own that my intellect may have indeed been renowned by many. Yet, I was lonely, I was tired, I was empty, I was... a talking computer monitor to anyone who was even aware of my existence..._

_Still, countless cases were solved, countless lives were saved, and the one who received the credit, of course, was the one known as 'L'. It goes without saying that I felt a sense of accomplishment with every 'thank you' I received from whichever government I had helped. Those 'thank you's, however, never involved a hug, a hand shake, or even a pat on the back from the real victims of those crimes that were actually solved. I wouldn't have accepted them anyway. Physical contact was never something I appreciated the way I absolutely treasure it now. I took on many cases, and closed them all... and everyone called me a genius..._

_So why is it when you appeared I felt like a weak-minded fool? Why, when I had helped so many people, did it seem like my life, up until you was lacking in depth and direction?..._

_When I look at you, I know I am defined as more of a human being than just a faceless detective. I'm loved, instead of 'regarded highly.' You see more than just my large black eyes, my untamed hair or my terribly inappropriate mannerisms. Yes, I am fully aware that my appearance is... unexpected. You see, and love someone I'm still not completely sure that I even understand fully myself. You see passed the sweet tooth, passed the insomniatic behavior, and passed the trained deductive skills that make up the human trapped inside the great detective... Suddenly, I felt like more than just a title..._

_I must admit you capture me in a way that still remains a mystery to me. I know many things, however, it was you who taught me that my life was lived without the knowledge of what love really was. You gave my heart a unsteady beat, my lips a lingering kiss, my hand a constant companion, and my eyes a pleasurable sight to see. I'm greeted every morning with your infectious smile, and laid to rest, nestled comfortably with you in my arms every night. Though it's still difficult to allow sleep, I don't waiver in being your pillow, because the greatest relief of all comes when I know you are safe. The empty oasis I felt so deeply trapped in before was suddenly filled. Loneliness drifted away, and now I barely remember it's meaning. Though, you are still my greatest distraction, you're also an essential to my very existence. Your sacrifices, although difficult to bear, prove that I will never have to question your intentions my love..._

_I trust you... No, that's not all. To put it plainly, I trust you with my life..._

_Having said that, this is not how my life was intended to be. This is not something expected, something I had yearned for, or even remotely wanted. I knew this even when I was a child, I was never meant to fall in love. Letting feelings like these get in the way of an investigation was something I never expected to tolerate in any way. Therefore, I desperately tried not to fall for you. However, now that it's become my reality, I never want to have to endure a single day without hearing the sound of your laughter or touching your soft skin..._

_You don't cry for yourself, yet you'll cry for me. That's why I love you. I love your strength, I love your humility, and I love how you feel sympathy even towards those who show none to you..._

_The demand we put on one another to hold the other so protectively is the only thing that comes between us. Yet, it's something we fall more deeply in love with each other for everyday..._

_You've given me a sense of serenity that I didn't know existed, a faith in the world that there is good, and there is beauty without the beast inside. What a matchless beauty you do indeed possess..._

_I now realize that our days together are indeed numbered, a sacrifice you made in order for my life to be extended. Even when you're gone, I promise to not allow emptiness to take your place in my heart. No, that wouldn't be fair to your sacrifice. You will forever be with me, no matter where you are or what you do, or even when we are forced to part. I owe you everything, and I'll willingly give it with open arms until that day comes..._

_You are a blessing that's renewed daily. That's what makes me successful in life..._

_This is a record of my love for you..._

_For the first time in my life, I gladly accept my defeat..."_

* * *

More Author's Notes: :(:( Almost over.. I had the urge to use the L to Rylie sentiments in this chapter since I found a place that it fit so well, even if it was a bit corny. It's meant to be sweet and sentimental right now anyway. Light's fate is decided in the next chapter as well as Rylie's of course, but you already know her fate. :) I've never had to respond to so many reviews before this chapter. You guys are amazing, really. As much fun as it is to write, I don't know if I would have been inspired to take this story so far without your amazing encouragement. **Thank you so much!**

ThereAre666Ways2Love - Thank you so much! A lot of people seemed to have been touched by the last chapter. I really appreciate you letting me know. That's awesome! :)

shood- You know, I have no idea what Rylie's color is... But considering her personality, let's make it... yellow! haha. Thanks so much!

White Alchemist Taya - I agree! L is finally happy... You will see very soon! :)

animefreak8292 - Aww.. I'm so glad! Thanks so much!

Harumi Sohma the Fox Zodiac - You can cry! It's okay! :) Thanks again!

Minyadagniriel - Rylie got a pretty bad owwy... yikes. Light is getting his for sure, but not quite in the evil way he would have given it to L... B/c L is so much better!! :)

KuroAkumu - No way! Thank YOU for reading so loyally. I'm beyong glad you enjoyed it. Thanks so much!

Lawlietfangirl - Yummy, popcorn and watching Light die... sighs... :) Thanks so much!

AnimeQween - Well thank you so much! I'm glad you like it. Poor everyone right now. I need to lighten the mood again!

foxattack - 5 mins and 22 secs... haha.. Goodness! Noone's tried to kill me yet, so I suppose there no need to whip out the flip flop yet, but that is making a really funny image appear in my head. Haha, thanks so much!

Princesa de la Luna - Thanks so much! I really appreciate it!

Stephano Hungary - A book? Well, that would be amazing if I could do that one day. Thank you so much for the vote of confidence! :)

silenceinthedarkness - Haha, don't you hate that? I can't cry when someone else is around either. I'm really glad you though it had the right emotional tone to it too. I was worried about that. Thanks so much! I hope you're having fun!

LifesABitchToMe - No cry for you! :) Thanks so much!

Scarlet-Black-Rose - Good good! I love suspense. It makes the world turn. Thanks so much!

Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0 - How did I know you would freak out? Haha, I love it though... Now don't get too violent. Light didn't mean to shoot Rylie... Actually get as violent as you want, because he meant to shoot L. Kill the bastard! Anyway, I'm so glad you liked it! Thanks so much!

morning sun - I LOVED your review. It really was very encouraging to know that it was conveyed the way I had hoped. Thank you so much! That was really inspiring to read. :)

Maia White - That was one of my favorite sad parts too, rocking back and forth on the hospital floor. I know what you mean about feeling sorry for Light. I kinda do as well. Thank you so much!

KHAngel - I knew some people would have guessed Rylie jumped in front of the bullet to save Lawliet. I'm really glad you liked it. :) Thanks so much!

Marisol Akyri - Everyone lost it at that part! Must have been the tear jerker of the chapter. Thank you so much! I love reading that in reviews. I'm pretty happy I wrote this story too. It has been a fun ride. :)

NekoGuyFan - Hahaha, Mello would have blown Light's head off in a hot second I'm sure. And you know what's funny? I was actually thinking about getting Misa to do Light in once and for all... but I decided against it b/c I don't want her to be scarred about it. Thanks so much!

Madeline Cullen - Dont' cry too much! It isn't over yet. :) Thank you so much! you're very sweet!

animegirlskipper - Don't strangle me! I'm nice... most of the time! :) Haha, you don't want a lot of things to happen. I certainly hope I posted this chapter soon enough to not be murdered though! Haha, thanks again!

-2-Rena-2-Paranoia-2- You know me! I'm too nice for something as evil as that... or am I ?? Bwahahahahahaha! :) Thanks so much!

Tootsiepop254 - I know, Ryuk is having some strange feelings going on in that strange creature body of his. It's freaking him out I think. Haha.. thanks again!

the empress of lala land - Nope, it's not the last one. Don't worry. I inspired a story! :) That's too cool! I will have to read it soon. Nice title too.. Thanks so much!

Bloodied Sand - Wow, you were almost speechless? That makes me smile actually. Thank you so much! I really do appreciate it. How is your story going btw? I want to know if inspiration has hit. I know it can be super hard.

Lady-Wicca666 - Hahaha... You know you cried like a baby! :) Well, at least I like to picture that you did. I know this chapter wasn't updated fast enough. I was really worried and paranoid, locking my doors at night, jumping at every sound. Thank goodness the chapter is up now. I have another week to live... lol. Thanks so much!

yuru-neko - I like the thought of Mello blowing off Light's head because there is no doubt in my mind that he would have. haha... but it isn't really his place to exact revenge as much as Lawliet. :) I'm so glad you liked it. Thanks so much!

Alice001 - So many people cried! Goodness me! I'm really glad you enjoyed it. Thanks again!

Hentai-Goddess - Another one cried. Wow. That must mean I did something right b/c I was hoping to capture the emotion. Thanks so much!

Sugar Highness - Wow, I'm really happy to hear that everyone enjoyed Rylie as much as they did. I was worried that wouldn't be the case at first, but you guys have proved me wrong. Thank you so much! I really do appreciate the tears.. :)

Mellos-Queen - Haha, I thought the Mello fans might like that part. It was SO something he would do and say. Thanks so much!

invisible-gurl - Lawliet couldn't kill Light knowing Watari would possibly be left alone, as much as he wanted to! I think I would have pulled it though.. haha.. Thanks again!

Cherokeefox20 - Haha, that's because my brain is unpredictable. Have faith in the author! :) Thanks so much!

Miyuuki Aburame - Shooting Light in the butt huh? Hahaha.. that really would have been funny. Lawliet walked up to Light with the gun .. "Now, bend over." Lol... anyway, nice mental picture there. I would LOVE to be a novelist one day, but I feel I still have a long way to go. I get too impatient with myself. But thanks so much! That's very flattering.

BlueMoon Goddess - Everyone wished L had shot Light, but I felt that would have been too much un-L-like... haha. Didn't that video (or the sound part anyway) make you want to cry? It did me. I don't know what it is about that voice but it's a good one. Thanks so much!

iiceangel2.o - Everyone witnessed.. haha, don't you hate that? I'm so SO glad you liked it. I had been working on it for a while to try and get the right emotion so I'm happy that it seemed to work out well. Thank you so much!

Asthetic - Wow really? I'm so glad to hear that. When people are able to relate to characters that way, I feel like I've accomplished what I had set out for. Thank you so much! :)

Otaku4lyphe - Haha, calm before the storm? That's funny. Light will get his, the way I would envision Lawliet giving it to him anyway. Thanks so much! I really appreciate it!

rukia23 - Wow really? How cool is that? You're the kind that doesn't cry a lot I assume. That really encourages me though. I love it when people can relate to the characters that way. I'm really thankful that you have been able to follow through with every chapter. You're awesome! Thank you so much!


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I don't own death note.

Author's Notes: Lots of talking and thinking in this one. It's not the most eventful chapter, but the next one will be a lot less solemn, and more fun. Some of you may be disappointed with what I have in mind for Light, others may appreciate it. That's all I can say about that for now.

I know I mentioned that there is only one chapter left after this one, but I decided to break it up into two parts. I will post them rather quickly together, but because of their content I thought it was best for one of them to stand apart.

Please enjoy!

**CHAPTER FORTY SIX**

"... Light Yagami... open your eyes."

The wide eyed detective watched as very slowly the young man came to, his eyes red and his hands trembling in excruciating pain. He groaned, shutting his eyes tightly again.

Lawliet stared down at him from the chair he had pulled over, sitting as he always did and nibbling gently on his scared thumb. Though he had a hard time admitting it, the young detective felt something that resembled pity as he observed the troubled young man's wounds, studying his reaction to him carefully.

The moment Light's eyes fully opened and looked at Lawliet, he growled.

"Go to Hell Ryuzaki!" He yelled angrily, his head flying up off his pillow, but instantly falling back down due to his restraints.

Lawliet smirked, tempted to laugh as his eyes trailed over to Light's bounds.

"Actually, I must say Hell sounds a bit more appealing than where you are going, Light Yagami." He responded calmly as his outstretched finger flicked the steel holding the young man down. "Although, I do not believe you are in a position to tell _me_ what to do, or where to go."

Now that Rylie was okay, and Light's guilt had been proven, Lawliet felt as if revenge was no longer quite the issue. He found it nearly impossible to be upset at that moment, Kira in his presence or not. Though half his own life was sacrificed, there was no need to worry about Kira anymore, and Rylie was recovering beautifully in her room. If she _hadn't_ made it on the other hand...

"Tell me Light," The dark haired man inquired, placing a steadying hand on his kneecap. Light looked over at him, biting his own tongue harshly as Lawliet held up the black Death Note by his two prominent fingers and continued with his words. "If relinquishing ownership of this _thing_ were to keep you from your death bed, would you do it?"

Light's breathing visibly heightened as he squirmed in the white hospital bed, his eyes trailing to the corner of the room where Ryuk stood, patiently waiting for his answer. His movements were extremely confined due to the steel band around his waist, and locks at his wrists and ankles. The more he tried to move with no avail, the angrier he became.

"So is this to be my fate?!" He yelled, his angry eyes bolting back over to Lawliet furiously. "Kill Kira, as he killed criminals?! How are you any different that me!"

The young detective facial expression never changed as his pity slowly faded away. It seemed Light was just as much Kira now as he was at the warehouse not long ago.

"You _are_ a criminal, Kira." He answered simply. "You will be locked in a white room, for you will not remember why you are there or what you had done wrong. Because of this, people will assume you have gone mad. Everyone will know you were Kira, including your mother and your sister."

He explained it as if he were telling Watari how to tie his shoes. This is what needs to be done, and there are only a couple options. Nothing more, nothing less..

Angry tears formed in Light's eyes.

"Punishing those criminals was not wrong." He hissed lowly.

Lawliet sighed again, pulling a candy from his pocket and opening it loudly before popping it into his mouth as if he hadn't a care in the world at the moment.

"Perhaps you are right Light. To tell you the truth, I always agreed with you that _some_ of those people may have deserved death. However, I seem to recall you punishing much more than just criminals alone. In fact, your own father was a sacrifice, was he not? Please correct me if I am wrong."

Lawliet was sure he heard Light chuckle lightly as he turned his head once again to Ryuk, practically begging him with his eyes to write down L's real name in his own Death Note.

Ryuk simply shrugged his shoulders, knowing exactly what he was requesting by those looks.

"Sorry, but this has gotten very boring to me." The Shinigami said plainly before chuckling to himself. "It seems there's no way out for you this time Light."

Light swallowed heavily, staring once again strait up at the ceiling. His body was trembling as if it couldn't decide between laughing, screaming or crying anymore.

"Where... where's Misa?" He asked.

Lawliet was instantly taken back by his inquiry and his large eyes widened for just a moment.

"Misa Amane? Why do you wish to speak with her?"

"Be... because she... SHE NEEDS ME!" He exclaimed madly, his voice on the verge of insanity.

Again, Lawliet's eyes narrowed as if to study the young man intently. Light Yagami had run out of excuses, and now there were no shoulders to cry on. Once again, Lawliet pitied him.

"Ah, I see. However, it seems the past few days have proved that her unnatural devotion towards you was indeed false...Besides that, I'm afraid Misa Amane is not allowed in this room Light."

Light hiccuped a batch of warm tears, allowing them to spill over on his pale cheeks as his eyes focused intently at the ceiling above him. Lawliet knew he was fully aware that he had grabbed his last straw.

"What about Rylie?" He asked suddenly, surprising both the young detective, and the Shinigami in the corner by his _seemingly_ caring inquiry.

"My wife will live, just as I said she would."

That's all the information he offered, refusing to give Light the pleasure of knowing the extent of exactly what he had accomplished in the process of accidentally shooting what was meant to be a deadly wound into Rylie's back. He would not relish in Lawliet's sacrifice.

Light sighed heavily, taking in a deep shuttering breath and cringing from the pain in both of his hands. What shocked Lawliet as well was that Light was seemingly glad that he had not killed his wife, for his head nodded and he closed his eyes roughly as if the realization of what needed to be done had finally overcome him. More hot tears spilled from his reddened eyes. At that moment, as much as Lawliet wished he could find pleasure in his victory over Light, he found nothing but a deranged sense of sympathy.

"I don't want to die. But.. I would... rather die. Than be locked up... like this."

Again, Lawliet bit down on his thumb, his large black eyes studying Light's beaten down form.

"You are sure of this Light?" He questioned.

Very slowly Light turned his head to look up at the detective. At that moment, a very slight smile peaked at the corner of his lips as if Kira was preparing to say his final goodbye...

"It seems you have won... _Lawliet_!"

It took only a mere moment, but suddenly his vision became blurry. He turned to look at L again with widened and very fearful eyes, but he just seemed like one big blur.

"... What... What... is... happen..."

Unable to comprehend much else, Light knew instantly that he was dying as his eyes slowly closed. Lawliet sighed, taking in a deep breath as he leaned in to the younger man to whisper in his ear.

"You've made an intelligent decision... Light Yagami."

* * *

**A few hours earlier...**

"... Open your eyes love..."

The room was so bright with the morning sun that Rylie found it hard to adjust. Therefore, her eyes remained closed as she took in the strange and overwhelming feelings of everything around her.

_'I guess that wasn't a dream.'_

Her chest hurt pretty badly, but she knew it would hurt much worse if the dizzying effect of morphine wasn't in her system. Her body felt very weak and she found it hard to move. Her hands clenched from pain when she tried to move at all, and suddenly she felt someone's arms very gently curling around her, a nose nuzzling sweetly against her own. She could smell his earthy, somewhat spiced scent just as well as she had heard his pleading for her to open her eyes.

_'Lawliet!'_

She smiled. Though realizing shortly after that her husband was probably slightly upset with her for what she did. The smile faltered, and she felt his warm breath against the curl of her ear, his black hair tickling the side of her face.

"Good morning." He whispered, ever so softly.

Again, she smiled, trying her hardest to speak, but only managing to let out a strained soft moan. The pain in her chest was substantial, and the wound at her back added to it's intensity. He kissed her then, very gently on the forehead, and she felt as he carefully crawled off the hospital bed.

_'No... stay.' _She thought, wanting nothing more than for his arms to be around her again, especially through so much pain. Instead her would-be words came out more like a whimper more than anything.

Not a moment later, he did just as she had wished, crawling back under the sheet, placing a gentle hand at the side of her waist. He lifted her left hand and she felt him placing her ring back on her finger very slowly, as if the experience renewed everything they had gone through these past few years together. Although she did not see him do this, it was a heartwarming experience all the same. She knew once his head hit the pillow, he would be staring at her and she moaned again at the thought, trying desperately not to let out a slight chuckle. His finger softly wiped a stray hair from her face, and he kissed her again, this time on her flushed cheek. Her color had returned.

"How are you feeling love?" He asked, wanting nothing more than for his wife to open her eyes. So much so, in fact that he could hardly stand it.

She moaned again, this time words seemed a bit easier to allow, though Lawliet had to strain to hear them. He turned his ear towards her mouth as she finally spoke.

"Let's... party."

He instantly hiccuped a chuckle, laying his head back down on the pillow to face her, thankful that her sense of humor was still completely in tact.

"And you continue to amaze me..." He commented casually, a smile lighting up his face.

Again, she was moaning out words and he strained a bit to hear them as he leaned in towards her mouth yet again.

"I'm... not... stubborn."

Lawliet laughed greatly at that. Apparently what they say is true, even when unconscious, your loved ones can hear you when they sleep.

"I'm afraid this argument you will lose love, for you are too stubborn to admit defeat."

He watched as her lips curved into a slight smile, and his heart leaped out of his chest. Her eyes then very slowly began to flutter, tears spilling down from the harsh impact of the sun in them. Lawliet held a hand over the side of her face to block out the irritating rays. It was just enough shadow to where Rylie was able to finally look at him, though her eyes squinted painfully as she blinked them.

Lawliet was instantly lost in himself when she then grinned up at him sweetly.

"I... missed you... baby." She told him softly.

He hiccuped a new wave of happy tears, but decided now was a good time to at least put forth an effort to hold them in a bit more than before. His hands very gently cupped her cheek and he leaned in, kissing her slightly dry lips.

"I missed you too love." He said, his voice trembling slightly with all the emotions he felt at that moment as he stared at her lovingly. It was absolutely impossible for his eyes to move away from her sweet face. "As I'm sure you're aware, I will have a very hard time admitting this however... I can't believe you were able to make me cry. I suppose we are even now."

Rylie's grin widened slightly, unable to do much more even if she did wish to laugh.

"You... cried... baby?"

He chuckled at her sweet question, again holding his hand against her cheek, wanting nothing more than to keep contact with her in any way that was possible.

"Indeed, I did... what felt like oceans in fact." He admitted freely. "It was awful, worse than sugarless coffee. Please never allow this again."

Though she enjoyed his teasing, Rylie's smile slowly diminished, her hand softly squeezing his when his fingers wrapped around it.

"I'm sorry."

Again he smiled sweetly.

"Please don't love. Is it an unreasonable request that I ask that we try to never think of yesterday again?"

She nodded her head just barely, blinking her eyes in agreement. She was obviously exhausted and extremely weak. Lawliet gently kissed the tip of her nose.

"Do you need anything?" He asked.

"No... Just... please stay... with me."

"I'm not going anywhere love."

Rylie snuggled her head into the crook of his neck, getting comfortable with his arm surrounding her. She was safe again.

"... Where's Light?"

Lawliet's eyes instantly narrowed, though he didn't allow his hold on her to tighten uncomfortably.

"Do not worry about him Rylie. I will make sure justice is served as far as Kira is concerned. He is lucky he is not dead yet."

Rylie groaned, causing Lawliet to jerk away from her worriedly.

"Are you okay?" He asked instantly, being extra careful not to disturb her wounds.

"Yes.. it's just... Isn't there another way?"

Lawliet looked at her confusingly.

"I sincerely hope you're not suggesting that Light Yagami lives after everything that he has done love."

He felt as Rylie breathed heavily against his shoulder. Her eyes were struggling to stay open from exhaustion and he knew she would need much more rest.

"He didn't kill... until he had... the notebook."

Lawliet smirked, and sighed heavily. He knew exactly where this conversation was going. This woman was far too forgiving.

"Then I suppose his crimes would be pardoned once the Death Notes are no longer a part of this world?" He questioned, though his voice was not taunting, rather soft as he realized something else. He sighed heavily then. "Though at the moment, whatever you ask of me, I will do."

Rylie's head twitched as if she had fallen into sleep for barely a second before forcing herself awake again to finish their conversation.

"No... he should be punished... Just... not... like that."

Not a moment later, her form relaxed entirely in his arms. Lawliet smiled, listening as her breathing steadied, and he kissed the top of her head sweetly, allowing her to sleep safely in his arms as he reflected on her words. At that moment, he sighed, yet soon he chuckled softly in amazement.

_... you show sympathy even to those who show none to you..._

"... And even now, you ask me to allow Light to live..."

A few minutes later, Ryuk flew through the door. Now that he had the Death Notes in his possession, there was no need to stick with one particular person.

Lawliet's eyes trailed up to greet him, but he couldn't keep them off of Rylie for long.

Ryuk grunted.

"Has she woke up yet?"

"She has... Tell me Ryuk, can you take away Light's memory of having ownership of a Death note without his spoken permission?" Lawliet asked as he sat above Rylie, watching as she peacefully slept. Though the fact that she was laying on his arm had caused it to fall asleep from loss of blood circulation, he didn't even remotely mind.

"Hmm... Well, I probably shouldn't but, Rem did with Misa so... I'm not really one for following the rules strictly anyway. Why do you ask?" Ryuk responded without restraint.

Lawliet sighed, running gentle fingers through Rylie's long hair as he looked down at her.

"I believe I have a way to stop Kira without having to put Light Yagami to death."

"Huh?!" Ryuk was so shocked by this that he nearly stumbled over his own two very large feet. "What do you mean? Don't you want him dead after what he's done?"

Lawliet sighed.

"I want _Kira_ dead, yes."

Ryuk grunted, crossing his long arms against his chest.

"Oh I get it. You want me to take away his memories so he will return to the same Light Yagami he was before he ever lay hands on the Death Note. What makes you think he will not cause trouble in some other way?"

Sighing again Lawliet finally averted his eyes up to gaze at the large creature.

"I take it you are not a supporter of Kira, Ryuk?" Lawliet teased.

Again, Ryuk grunted.

"It was very interesting while it lasted... But Light Yagami was never very nice to me." He admitted.

Lawliet chuckled.

"I see."

The detectives mind traveled to Quillish Wammy, and the last few hours of his life. Lawliet had never quite felt that way before. Though, unlike Light, he had someone very important he wished more than anything to live for.

_"It's strange isn't it Watari, knowing death awaits you?"_

And what a life changing experience it truly was...

"I can't say I'm completely sure on what should be done." The detective admitted. "His house will be torn apart from top to bottom in case there are any pieces of a Death Note unaccounted for that could result in his memories returning, and all those who know of his involvement in this case would have to remain silent on the matter. The question is... it is foolish to think this can this be done?"

After staring at the floor for a moment in deep thought, Lawliet very carefully leaned over to pull his phone from his pocket. Rylie stirred, but continued to sleep as he pressed the send button and held the phone awkwardly to his ear.

"Mr Aizawa... I have some things I would like to discuss with the task force if you wouldn't mind coming up to Rylie's room... I need your opinion on what needs to be done with Light Yagami..."

* * *

"He should either be put to death or locked up for the rest of his life Ryuzaki!" Aizawa exclaimed.

Rylie groaned ever so slightly and Lawliet's eyes narrowed, looking up at Aizawa as he held a silencing finger to his lips.

Aizawa grunted, and pointed to the hallway.

"While I'm beyond happy to hear that Rylie will be okay, we should not have this discussion in here." He said softly, and somewhat irritatingly.

Lawliet sighed.

"I agree. However, I promised Rylie that I would not leave her side for the time being. Certainly you can understand that." He told them, obviously unwilling to break his promise.

His eyes then trailed around the room. Aizawa, Matsuda, Carly, Misa, Mello, Matt, Mogi, and Near were all gathered inside the small hospital room. Watari was sleeping soundly on the couch by the window.

"Light had the Chief killed, his own father! He is a monster Ryuzaki!" Matsuda exclaimed angrily, making sure to keep his tone soft. "Did you forget that he nearly killed Rylie too?"

Lawliet's eyes instantly narrowed at the young man, causing Matsuda to take a very slight step back.

"Yes Matsuda... I forgot." He responded sarcastically. Carly narrowed her eyes at Lawliet, with the intention of telling him to cool it. Taking her hint, he inhaled in a deep calming breath, and averted his attention back to the rest of the people in the room as well. "Unfortunately we will not be able to base our decision on that fact alone."

Mello grunted, obviously upset over the entire situation.

"And Watari, what about him? He's dead too!" The young man argued. "I say you deliver Kira's head on a platter just as you said you would when this all began."

Near sighed audibly, catching the blonde's attention, and he turned to him angrily.

"It seems to me that whether Light Yagami dies or not... Kira will be dead. He will no longer exist as long as Light has no memory of being him."

Misa was now crying heavily, certainly upset over the situation, and rightly so. Though he disagreed, instead of getting angrier at Near, Mello decided comforting the young woman was probably a more productive option. He nudged her with his shoulder, causing her teary eyes to look up at him.

"Hey... you alright?"

Forcing a gentle smile, she nodded her head.

"... I'm okay."

Lawliet sighed again as the room filled with quiet chatter, everyone discussing the matter among themselves. He had not thought making a decision such as this would be a difficult one. However, the fact that Light and Kira were almost like two completely different people made him think a little deeper. It didn't feel right, almost as if they would be putting to death a Kira supporter because of their beliefs, particularly if Light had no memories of ever _being_ Kira himself. In fact, considering the death of his father, if Light's memories were erased, he would probably not be a supporter of Kira at all anymore...

Everyone quieted when Lawliet cleared his throat loudly to get their attention. He took in a deep breath. As much as he wished to pummel Light with his bare hands, something didn't feel right quite yet...

"I will allow the Shinigami to erase Light's memories of ever being Kira." He said, noticing how many of the faces staring back at him held a sudden look of protest as he continued. "From there... it will be decided."

"Ryuzaki! This is not up to you!" Aizawa stated angrily.

"Well... Tell me Mr Aizawa, what do you believe Mr Yagami would ask us to do in this rather unique situation?" He asked solemnly.

In that instant, the room was completely silent, and Aizawa, along with the rest of the task force seemed to be at a loss for words.

"He's right." Matsuda finally spoke up. "All the crimes Light committed was when he was aware of being Kira. Other than that, he has done nothing wrong."

Aizawa's eyes shut tightly as he realized what Matsuda said was true.

"Alright... Ryuzaki." He said. Lawliet's eyes flickered up to him slowly as his hand tightened against Rylie's shoulder. "I agree... It will be decided after we speak to Light."

...

* * *

After Light's eyes closed, Lawliet stared at him for a long time, biting his thumb, wondering if this decision was the right one or not. He watched carefully as the young man's head twitched just slightly, knowing his memories had been released from him. Finally, as one last hurrah involving their long, drawn out rivalry, Lawliet stuck his hand in his pocket, pulling out a permanent black marker.

Ryuk watched confusingly as the detective opened it and began to draw rather silly things on Light's sleeping face.

"Huh?! What are you doing that for?" The Shinigami asked confusingly.

Once Lawliet had finished with a mustache, he moved down to Light's chin, starting what looked to be a tobacco pipe hanging from his mouth. A slight chuckle left his parted lips.

"Watari should be in here for this." He teased childishly.

Ryuk simply scratched the back of his head.

"I really don't understand you L." He commented with a slight chuckle.

Finally, his masterpeice was complete with two big black circles around both eyes. Lawliet's smile faded and he closed the pen, returning it to his pocket. His hand came out again with his cell phone. He opened it, holding it towards Light's face and took a picture. When he looked at it, he smiled.

"Ah yes. Rylie will get a good laugh from this one."

"Is that his punishment?" Ryuk asked irritatingly.

Lawliet smirked.

"Of course not! This is meant for my own personal enjoyment."

Not a moment later, Lawliet heard the young man groan as he began to stir and open his eyes very slowly.

"Ry... Ryuzaki?"

Lawliet sighed. It seemed almost corny to him that Light wouldn't remember all of this. Everything suddenly felt so empty, so unsettled.

"Yes Light."

Light's head turned to the side. He was looking around confusingly.

"Wha... What happened?" He asked anxiously.

Again Lawliet sighed, playing relentlessly with his bottom lip. There would be a lot of explaining to be done now. Just as he pulled his fingers from his lips and parted them to speak, he was interrupted.

"Did we catch him Ryuzaki?!" The young man suddenly asked, his eyes wide and filled with what looked to be... sorrow.

Lawliet tilted his head, looking down at the young man confusingly, having been slightly taken back by his question. After all this time, he could always tell when Light was himself and when he was Kira. At that moment, as he looked up at the young detective, Lawliet felt as if it were the first time he'd ever actually really seen Light Yagami: The intelligent young man that didn't toy with people's emotions, who held his family so highly, and hated the badness in the world. The young man who had so much incredible potential for his future. The young man who would do anything to catch Kira if anything were to happen to his father. The same young man who currently had tears flowing freely from his eyes out of sheer confusion and pain.

Lawliet swallowed heavily, unsure if this was the best option for Light now that things had spiraled so far out of control. Would he have been better off to die as Kira?

Light was breathing heavily now, his patience running thin for some answers.

"Please Ryuzaki! Tell me that we caught my father's murderer! Tell me that Kira is dead!" He cried.

Lawliet's breath caught in his throat, and he found his words difficult to speak. Light Yagami was no longer Kira, and Lawliet no longer felt the need for revenge in his heart. Moments passed without a word. Slowly then, as Lawliet stared down at the young man, sensing his sadness and watching as genuine tears fell freely from his eyes, he nodded his head.

"Yes Light... Kira is dead."

At that, Light shut his eyes tightly. Suddenly, though, he looked down at his hands. His nose flared and he shot his head back down again against his pillow, turning his face away from the detective.

"Why didn't you kill me as well?" He asked solemnly.

Lawliet's eyes trailed to the floor. He had know that Light, being as intelligent as he was, would figure out everything almost immediately. Of course, his restraints were still in place which must have helped give everything away.

"... Indeed, you should be dead. However, it is my belief in letting you live that you will suffer greatly from what you have done. So, I suppose, in a way your punishment is life... Light Yagami. Though, I assure you.. there will be many more consequences for what was done."

* * *

More Author's Notes: **Don't kill me until you read the next chapter!** I know you all wanted L to kick Light's ass again, but in all honesty, I just feel that L would have thought much deeper into things like this. If not because of Light Yagami being under a sort of Death Note posession, then out of respect for Mr Yagami. I cannot for the life of me think of a way of Lawliet being responsible for killing Light that would end okay. Still, I have just a _bit_ more planned. Go easy on me please! :(

Dear lord, I just realized that I'm going to cry when I post the last chapter. :( This is totally bittersweet for me... Gah!

OoOlady heatherOoO - Thank you lady! That's very sweet of you. I'm so glad you like it! Thank you so much!

Princesa de la Luna - Thank you so much!

animegirlskipper - I'm so glad you won't strangle me. That would seriously suck. Your favorite author?? Wow, thank you so much! :) That's pretty sweet!

Nightstream of MistClan - I hadn't realized just how long this story was until people started telling me it took them days to finish reading it. Haha.. It's gone by so fast! I'm so glad you like it. Thank you so much for letting me know!

morning sun - My punishment is definitely NOT fitting enough for Light. I would have ripped his skull out, but I don't know, it just seemed fitting that L end up being the better man all around in this one. Or at least that's what I was _trying_ to portray. Thanks so much once again! :)

-2-Rena-2-Paranoia-2- Awwww... That review was really sweet. Thank you so much! You have no idea how much I appreciate you being so cool through this whole thing. That's just amazing! :)

Harumi Sohma the Fox Zodiac - Hahaha, I like you're little outbursts. They are funny. And you always have something knew to kill Light with. Very good imagination. lol. Thanks again!

ThereAre666Ways2Love - At least both of them only cut their life spans once. Any more and it would have been super sad.. I'm pretty sure Lawliet had much more to get off his chest before Rylie woke up, but that gave him time to cool down a bit. Thanks so much!

Kufeffelupagus - Amazing? Really? Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it!

LifesABitchToMe - I have my ways! :) just keep reading.. Thanks so much!

White Alchemist Taya - Haha, everyone's worried about that. But again, I have my ways! :) Thanks again!

Lawlietfangirl - I think Ryuk is cuter than a doggie too. I want one! Anyway, I hope your computer gets set up soon! :) Thanks so much!

babyspice939 - Thank you so much! How cool is that? I really appreciate the review.

Scarlet-Black-Rose - I know, Lawliet made me want to cry, even though I was making him sad so... yeah, I suck! haha... Thanks so much!

Maia White - Oh god, I can see how it would be easy to not finish a story. I swear, once you're wrapped up in something like this it's almost as if you want to forget about it at times and move on to something else. But, it's really rewarding to finish. Thank you so much!

silenceinthedarkness - Haha, I laugh at myself crying any time I'm crying at something that has nothing at all to do with me... books, movies... It's funny. I'm pretty bummed that it's almost over now too. I really had fun writing this. Thank you so much!

Madeline Cullen - That was such a sweet review. Thank you so much! I will have to take a gander at your story soon! :) And of course you're my friend!

Hentai-Goddess - Don't you love the sad/happy moments where you just start laughing in the end? Okay, that was random, but it's okay. Thank you so much!

hiwatarisgirl - I'm so glad you liked it. Thank you so much!

honey-senpai - I will be sad too. It's been really fun to write. Thank you so much! I'm really happy you liked it.

HaleyJo - It's so strange that you have a different name now... haha... I almost forgot it was you! :) I think L took a turn that noone expected as far as Light was concerned, but I hope everyone is okay with that. At least he got his face pummeled earlier. haha. Thank you so much!

Cyn. - Oh yes, Ryuk writing Rylie's name first.. hehehe... the answers are coming soon! :) Thank you so much!

KHAngel - Mello and Misa are starting to get to me. Now that I picture them, it seems pretty cute actually. Although they would kill each other. haha... I downloaded that song, and you're right. It fits the story very well. Thank you so much!

foxattack - Hahaha, that really is a funny picture. Thanks so much!

Lady-Wicca666 - Haha, I think you liked it lady! MWA! Don't you just love Ryuk? I want one! Thanks so much!

Yu-Gi-Ah2.0 - No more crying for you... well, for now anyway. The next chapter is way more upbeat. You are too sweet! I'm always excited to get your reviews. Didn't that Coldplay song fit that chapter so perfectly? I must have listened to it 20 times while I wrote it. Thank you so much!

Timekeeper101 - I loved your review! It's really great to hear you were able to get emotions out of someone that they usually don't show. And I really appreciate you letting me know. Thank you so much!

NekoGuyFan - I want Ryuk! He's amazing! haha.. Thank you so much! I'm really happy you liked L's little speech too. I was worried about that part.

Marisol Akyri - I've extended your lifeline then! Haha, it's two chapter after this one, and the story will be complete. Oh wow, I never knew they told you about L's original lifespan. That's really interesting. However, that will not apply in this story. haha... He would die WAY too early if that were the case. Thank you so much! :)

animefreak8292 - I'm gonna cry when it's over too! Ah! I don't know if Ryuk loves Rylie as much as Rem loved Misa, but he certainly cares about her a lot. Thanks so much!

shood - I have seen it! It's really good. I forget how the song goes though. I will have to check that out! Thank you so much!

yuru-neko - I can't help but love the way L saved Rylie as well. If only all men were like that! haha... anyway, thank you so much!

Tootsiepop254 - Don't cry! Everything's all good now. Thank you so much!

invisible-gurl - Yeah, no doubt I would have pulled the trigger too. L's a very patient man. Thanks so much!

BlueMoon Goddess - So much is happening still. I'm really glad you like it. I really hope you like the next couple chapters. Thanks so much!

Mellos-Queen - Oh, thank you! I'm so glad you liked it. I was worried about the sentiments at first, but people seemed to have liked them. Thanks again!

Sugar Highness - The sentiments were a hit! I'm so glad. Thank you so much!

iiceangel3.o - Oh yea, the aftermath is coming up next chapter. I hope you like it. A lot of crazy stuff has happened for sure! Thanks so much!

Alice001 - I'm really glad the emotion showed in this. I really was worried it wouldn't come across the way I meant it to, but it seemed to work out well. I'm so glad you liked it! Thanks so much!

AnimeQween - I have to admit, I'm jealous of Rylie too. haha.. And I will update as soon as I can. The last thing I want is for a pancake to slap me! I mean... wow! Haha, thanks again!

rukia23 - I figured since the show and manga showed how much people supported Kira, I would show how a lot supported L as well. It kinda got to me that he was never show the respect and admiration that he obviously deserved. That made me sad. :( Anyway, I'm really glad you liked it! Haha, Matsuda is more of a man now.. I will cry when this story end too, so you're not alone! Thanks so much!


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes: So there were many mixed feelings about the last chapter. It seemed a lot of you may not have liked where I went with it, being that L didn't murder Light with his bare hands. I'm sorry, I can't please everyone I suppose, but I had a sympathy moment for Light when he wasn't acting as Kira. I know they are the same person, but he was influenced so greatly by of the power of the Death Note that it was like he was a completely different person. Even L said he thought so in the anime. So after much thought, I decided that maybe L would have let him live if it had been up to him. Maybe I'm wrong, but maybe I'm right. Unfortunately, the world will never know... :( How sad! He did still shoot the crap out of Light's hands though. That HAS to suck!

THANK YOU ANIMEQWEEN FOR MENTIONING L KICKING THE PHOTOGRAPHER! I literally could not stop laughing at the mental image it created.

**CHAPTER FORTY SEVEN**

Even in his most absent-minded, uncaring and completely insane moment, Lawliet had more in mind when he shot through Light's hands. Sure, now that he was unable to use them like most people do, it still wasn't impossible for him to act as Kira... by himself anyway. Through his intelligence, Light had already proven that he could be Kira and never have to pick up a pen himself, so that wasn't really the complete issue when digging deeper into Lawliet's uniquely intelligent brain. Maybe at the time the great detective was hell bent on Light Yagami getting the death penalty for everything he had done, in fact he was mere milliseconds from getting the job done himself. Just as well, it seemed like a decent punishment that Light Yagami, the boy who had everything: brains, looks, social skills, independence... everything... would now have to rely on everyone else to help him with even the most simple tasks. When that happens, of course after going through a spell where you're depressed and angry about your condition, you lose a bit of your pride, and you start appreciating those helping you out. Amazingly enough, even Light Yagami was capable of this after finally realizing that he wasn't the only human being on the planet who wished for a better world. It was no longer in his hands... no pun intended.

There was so much about Kira that had a tendency to frighten Lawliet at times. Any human possessing the ability to kill with simply a name and a face was surely something deserving of fear. Though he also knew some people who held a great intelligence were deserving of fear all on their own. However, after this experience, Lawliet could no longer see a killer in Light Yagami's eyes. Kira was gone... forever.

It seemed that while Kira had been too busy trying not to get caught, Light Yagami had never gotten the opportunity to grieve the loss of his father. At first, the young man fell into a deep depression, not really knowing what to do with his life anymore. The entire Yagami family had been left broken, with no end to their pain in sight. That was, until one day, Light got a surprising phone call from the great detective himself, asking the young man if he wished to become a guardian and teacher at Wammy's House. To think Lawliet should have been hesitant in requesting such a thing would be an understatement. However, as shocking as this request came to Light, it took barely a single moment for him to agree.

After all... Who better to teach these children how to catch criminals than the mastermind behind the greatest crime the world had ever known?

With L's help, Sayu and Sachiko Yagami got the help they needed to start them on a road to recovery as well.

This arrangement proved to work out quite well. Lawliet could keep an eye on Light, at the same time have someone around that thought on a very similar level as he did.

Considering Light had no use of his hands, Lawliet decided to teach him the fighting style of capoeira. It wasn't necessarily because Light needed to know how to fight, rather, being that they would still occasionally be at each other's throats, it seemed like the logical thing to do. Rylie of course had a complaint or two about this situation, but concluded that, though geniuses, boys would indeed be boys.. particularly childish ones.

Lawliet admitted that he selfishly wished to use fighting with Light as an effective stress reliever as well - 84 percent effective in fact. A bit behind the 98 percent effectiveness he had deduced resulted from making love to his wife. However, when Rylie was unavailable, kicking Light in the face would simply have to do. This was not something he could in good conscience allow himself the pleasure of fulfillment with someone who, because of their inability, could not fight back fairly. So, Light learned to fight with his feet. This alone amused Lawliet.

Rylie told Light about when she had possession of the Death Note before him. It was because of the circumstances of her parent's deaths that she was able to prevent herself from being seduced by it's unearthly power. Though, she admitted the reason she asked Lawliet to keep Light alive was that she knew, eventually, the pressure to use the Death Note would have surely overtaken her as well. She also admitted that during her stay at Wammy's House, when she first met Near and Mello, she was tempted, on several occasions to write Light's name down on her piece of the Death Note and end it all. To this day, she never understood what held her back from going through with it, but the answer to that would much later be revealed to her.

Letters continued pouring into a post office box that Rylie had set up in England where the family now resided. She loved reading from those who wished to thank L for his help, whether it be for solving the Kira case or one of the other 3,500 mysteries that he single handedly pieced together over the years.

With their identities still hidden, it had been easy enough to retire him and his family back to England where Lawliet soon took over Roger's position as Head Master at Wammy's House.

Near eventually became the next L, and Roger acted at his side as his 'Watari.'

Aizawa was appointed Chief of Police and it didn't take long for Matsuda to move in Wammy's House to be with Carly. Soon, they were married as well.

Five year passed since Kira, Ryuk and all the Death Notes left this world... and much had changed...

* * *

The wind blew gently through the beautiful dogwood trees, sending their pale pink and white petals flying through the air and onto the soft green grass. Rylie sat in a white garden chair, staring up at the beautifully decorated alter a mere ten feet in front of her. She smiled momentarily as she thought back to the day she was released from the hospital.

Lawliet pushed her outside in a wheelchair, for she was forbidden to walk for the next week or so, depending on how well she healed. Plain white masks hid both their faces and everyone else who were escorting them as well. She was certain they appeared like a circus to everyone around them.

The identity of the two of them, though only fully know by few, remained a mystery to the world considering their records had somehow been stolen (Matt's doing) and then burned (Mello's doing.)

Carly had walked out well before them, pulling a car as close to the entrance as possible. They had been bombarded with camera crews, everyone questioning what had happened, asking Lawliet if he was indeed L, and if Kira was dead or not. Of course, in regards to the inconsiderate shoving of microphones and cameras in Rylie's face, Lawliet simply ignored the ones questioning him, instead focusing on one in particular that was obviously bothering her. For his first public appearance... EVER... there was a snapshot of him back kicking someone in the face, resulting in a broken camera.

Rylie failed in resisting the urge to chuckle from the memory as she held a softly cupped hand to her mouth to mask her laughter. A sudden gentle squeeze on her knee helped her back to the moment.

"Mom, you have to be quiet!" Watari told her, holding a silencing finger to his lips. Apparently, he felt that since there was music playing that noone was allowed to speak.

She stuck her tongue out at him playfully through a wide smile, and as always, it caused the little boy to chuckle. Rylie continued to be amazed at how much Watari resembled his father. He was so intelligent for his age, and he knew exactly how to take care of most things himself. If something were to happen to Lawliet or Rylie, she was thankful to know that Watari would be okay, and so would his...

Another tiny hand poked at her shoulder, snapping Rylie from her thoughts, and she turned the other direction, looking down at the little two year old girl sitting beside her. Her large black eyes stared up at her endearingly as she pointed behind them. Rylie curved a gentle hand around the back of the little girls head, her long lightly colored chestnut hair entangling in the tips of her fingers. The little girl stood up in her seat, leaning into Rylie's ear.

"Mommy baffoom." She whispered.

Rylie smiled and turned her head to whisper back.

"Can your big brother take you, Every? Mommy and daddy have to stand up with Mello and Misa in just a minute okay?"

The little girl shook her head frantically in agreement before hopping out of her seat and holding her hand out towards her big brother, Watari. The seven year old rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless as he took his sister's tiny hand.

"Come on squirt."

Rylie chuckled at them before turning around to Carly and Matsuda who were both sitting directly behind her, holding hands like most couples completely head over heels for each other would do. Carly smiled, but she looked slightly uncomfortable as if she were about to burst out a baby at any moment.

"Do you mind watching them while we... stand?" Rylie asked confusingly.

Carly giggled slightly as Matsuda smiled. This was the first wedding either Rylie or Lawliet had ever been in before since Carly and Matsuda had gotten married with them being simply their only two witnesses and nothing more. With Rylie as Misa's Maid of Honor, Matt as the Best Man, and Lawliet as a Groomsman, Carly was supposed to be a bridesmaid. However, considering she could go into labor at any given moment, standing through the ceremony didn't seem like the best idea.

"Sure thing love." Carly responded. It seemed to Rylie that pregnancy effected Carly the opposite that it effected her, for now she was always so calm, and rarely got upset over anything.

Rylie then bent down to yet another little girl, two years old, large black eyes staring up at her endearingly, long lightly colored chestnut hair...

"You want to go see aunt Carly?" She asked happily, making sure she lit up her face to make the offer even more appealing to the young child, the second born twin, conveniently named 'Echo.'

She shook her head, and within seconds was trying to crawl over top of the seats to get back to them. Thankfully, with Matsuda's quick hands, he caught her before things got messy. Echo giggled relentlessly as he sat her down in his lap.

"Hi, unca Masu!"

Rylie chuckled softly at the wide eyed expression on Matsuda's face.

"This is good practice for you." She teased.

The two girls were actually a planned pregnancy, though the fact that there were double the first time was a bit of a shock. Rylie happily carried them about eight full months and gave birth through c-section, only because of her size, the doctors suggested that the regular way would not be advisable.

They seemed to be a perfect mix of their mother and father, with opposite features than Watari possessed. Actually, it just seemed kinda perfect that way, for anyone could see both Rylie and Lawliet in all their children.

The sudden sounds of young women chuckling and whispering amongst themselves caused Rylie to avert her eyes to whatever it was that caught their attention so excitedly. Down the aisle strolled a particularly attractive man. She chuckled to herself, knowing she should have expected as much. Ever since the day he started working at Wammy's, every genius young lady attending his classes would swoon so badly that their deductive skills dropped by roughly 50 percent. Lawliet nearly made Light's lessons for boys only, insisting he was as much a distraction to those girls as Rylie was to himself. Of course, after hearing Rylie's protesting, he decided against it.

Watching as Light's eyes observed the crowd, Rylie's hands flew up in the air to catch his attention.

"Light!"

He smiled politely, making his way over to them and sitting a few seats down.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Light!" Matsuda greeted. "This must be a bit strange for you huh?"

Instantly Matsuda squealed, having been pinched by his wife on the back of his leg, informing him of just how inappropriate that comment was.

Though it had taken him years, eventually Matsuda forgave Light for what had happened. Surely, it wasn't an easy thing to do.

"Uh, well I suppose it's a little strange, but it's okay." Light said.

Misa and himself made peace not long after he was released from the hospital. She cried and yelled of course, but being Misa, she had a hard time holding a grudge with her cheery personality.

"Li Yagami!" Echo scolded, capturing everyone's humored attention instantly, for surely she was attempting to mock her father's tone. "You say hi to me!"

Rylie rolled her eyes, and smiled, being fully aware that BOTH her two year old little girls had a severe crush on the young man.

Light chuckled.

"Hi squirt!"

"I think she's counting on you waiting for her Light." Carly teased.

Suddenly Watari came running back to Rylie, dragging his little sister behind him by the hand and stopping breathlessly in front of his mother.

"Dad needs you!" He exclaimed frantically.

Rylie's eyes widened instantly.

"Why?! What happened?!"

"He can't tie his tie!"

The emergency of the century...

Letting out the breath she had been holding as she thought the worst, Rylie grabbed Light's arm, pulling down his coat sleeve to check his watch.

Her eyes widened again.

"Oh shiiii- shoot!"

Instantly, she jumped up, hiked up her pale pink dress and ran back to the tent where the men were supposed to be getting ready.

"Hey, hey! Woman coming in! Hide what you don't want seen!"

The instant she walked in, she was met with a very amusing, very wide eyed, baffled look on Lawliet's face as he stood there in black dress pants, and a tucked in white collared shirt. To Rylie's utter surprise, Misa had actually convinced him to comb his messy hair and tie it back... Actually she forced him. He looked more stressed out at that moment than on their own wedding day as she watched his hand raise in her face. The long black tie was hanging by his thumb and index fingers as he bit the thumb on his other hand nervously.

"Tell me Rylie, what... the... hell??"

Her hand lifted, covering her mouth from her uncontrollable laughter. He looked at her like she was insane and caught her by the arm when she nearly fell over on the ground. The great detective L, genius beyond anything the world had probably ever seen, had absolutely no idea what to do with something as simple as a neck tie.

Once she was finally able to contain her laughter, she tilted her head up towards him.

"I think I just fell in love with you all over again." She teased, sweetly leaning in and kissing his cheek as she took the tie from his lanky fingers.

He watched as she lifted his collar, wrapping the tie around his neck as she spoke to him sweetly to calm his rattled nerves. To this day, he was nervous around a lot of people, and she knew that, and understood completely.

"So you just need to go out there and stand, that's it baby." She said calmingly.

"Yes, I'm aware of that love."

She grinned, wrapping one end of the black tie around the other.

"You look nice."

"That's absurd. You love lovely. I look ridiculous."

Again, she chuckled.

"How about this..." She finished with the tie and folded his collar as she looked up into his wide eyes. "Once the wedding is over, we come back in here and get your hair messy again, as it should be?"

Lawliet's eyes softened slightly, cornering in appreciation of her suggestion as his head tilted to the side. His fingers rubbed teasingly against his chin, intending to cause a chuckle from his very laughter prone wife.

"Indeed! A very tempting offer. I accept." He said, taking her chin with his fingers and tilting her lips up to his own.

She smiled against his mouth.

"You can't get me pregnant this time either." She teased, causing the detective to smile sweetly, placing a sweet hand against her belly.

"RYLIE! ARE YOU IN THERE?"

Rylie pulled away from Lawliet's lips, her eyes wide.

"MISA?!"

"RYLIE! Thank god! I need you!"

She turned to her husband and smiled, kissing him once more before she ran out of the tent.

"I'll be right back baby!"

So her utter surprise, Misa was standing outside in a simple knee length white slip and an actual paper bag over her head so she wouldn't be seen by her soon to be husband.

"What the hell?"

Instantly Misa grabbed Rylie's hand, yanking her towards the women's tent. Misa threw the bag off her head the instant they were hidden from the crowds. Rylie looked in amusement, noting how Misa's constant pigtails were absent, and soft curls set in their place, now slight ruffled from the paper bag. Instantly, Rylie was softening the scattered curls with her fingers, while Misa's hands played frantically with her silk slip.

"What's the emergency?" She asked.

Misa said nothing for a moment as she simply glared at her own reflection in the mirror staring back at her. Rylie knew instantly that she was angry about something.

"I hate him." She stated simply, as if it were the easiest conclusion she had ever made about anyone before in her life.

Rylie held in a chuckle.

"You mean Mello? The guy you're getting married to in, oh.. five minutes?!"

Misa growled.

"Yup, I hate him."

"Misa, generally people try to have a goal of love in mind before walking down the isle, or at the very least they tolerate one another, and that's usually when their after each other's money. Hate isn't usually the best mind frame when entering a lifelong commitment."

Rylie realized at that moment how much she just sounded like Lawliet.

"Nope. Mello and I have a passion that's fueled by our mutual hatred for each other."

Rylie's raised an eyebrow and smiled. Apparently the Wammy boys were going to assume new titles other than just 'L' or A, B, C.. or whatever. For it seemed their intelligence proved to be a vital attribute to their very skillful bedroom manners. Rylie was nearly 85 percent certain that Misa was willing to marry Mello because of the promised lifetime of very fulfilling make up sex. Or well, considering they "hated" each other... Yeah, she knew better than to believe that one.

"I see. That's... interesting."

"I hate him more right now though, because he's damn late! I swear Rylie, if that bastard stands me up..."

"I'm not going to stand you up!"

Both girls turned instantly at the sound of Mello's voice from outside the tent.

Rylie immediately burst into laughter at the irritation written in his voice, and still there was an overwhelming smile that lit up Misa's face. That was all it took for her to be completely and utterly excited once again.

"You better not, you jerk!"

Misa then threw her dress at Rylie and walked over to her.

"Help me zip up this thing, would ya?"

Apparently, Mello had just been passing by when he overheard Misa's complaints. Everything about the situation amused Rylie and she knew that they were happy together, even if they were short with each other. It seemed so strange to her now that Mello had harbored such an intense attraction to Rylie so long ago. In fact she had received a letter from the young man shortly after her recovery years ago. It was somewhat of a release letter in a way. He told her that he would probably always love her, not just because of her physical beauty, but her strength, and the love she shows towards the man he looks up to most, but that he was letting his feelings go. It was quite endearing for her to read, and it seemed Mello based much of how he did things in his relationship with Misa on how Lawliet and Rylie handled things. They may have been a bit more temperamental, but they fit together very well, and he took very good care of her, that was for sure.

Rylie sighed contentedly then.

"Well good, it's resolved." She finished the top of Misa's zipper and connected the tiny white hook at the top to hold everything in place. It was a good thing too, since the front of her dress looked to be revealing a large portion of her... goods. Rylie tilted her head when Misa turned to her. She looked gorgeous, but she also looked to be about to fall out of the dress.

"I'm ready!" She exclaimed happily.

Rylie smiled at her friend as Misa jumped into her arms.

"Thank you Rylie!"

"Sure Misa. I just hope you two are as happy as..."

Misa smiled against her shoulder.

"As happy as you and Ryuzaki?! Of course we will be! Maybe I'll push out four babies too!" She exclaimed, thinking for a minute before making up her mind, and being totally against it. "Actually no. You are lucky that your kids eat a lot and don't leave any food for you. I'd get fat!"

They pulled away, chuckling as Misa held her hand to Rylie's slightly protruding belly. Rylie sighed.

"And I said I wouldn't have a dozen babies..."

"... Okay..." Misa said, standing strait, and running her hands softly over the ripples in the dress. "... I'm ready!"

And so, Mello and Misa were married as well. Rylie recalled turning towards the crowd and noticing a certain white haired young man sitting in the back. She nearly jumped for joy at the sight of Near sitting there, one leg pulled into his chest, twirling a single finger around the soft pale curls. Being that he had some rather massive shoes to fill his time, he did not stay after to speak to anyone, though the mere thought of him being there was enough to leave Mello slightly speechless.

Who better to catch the bouquet than the little captive herself.. Sayu Yagmami. Light had asked Sayu to come and stay with him for a few weeks just to get out of the house. It seems she hadn't been doing very much since Mr Yagami had passed away. Only this day, Rylie, Misa and Carly were able to talk her into dancing, laughing and saying congratulations to her... kidnapper. Strange how things work out that way. Taking full advantage of this opportunity was Mr sweet talker himself. In fact, Matt was spotted sweet talking her all day!

Rylie's favorite line he used: "You grew up to be just as attractive as your brother, beautiful lady!"

The second it left his lips, he realize just how that made him sound, and his face instantly flushed the deepest crimson she had ever seen. The sight of Matt actually blushing? He really must have liked her! Good thing Sayu was used to people commenting on Light's appearance, male or female. She laughed and he apparently got a second chance. Though he never fully lived that comment down.

After the wedding, Rylie kept her promise to mess up Lawliet's hair, for they stole some rather erotic glances during the ceremony. He even danced with her afterwards. Oddly enough, not long after they walked out of the tent, Carly went into labor, and so the reception was cut slightly short, but not before everyone was able to see Misa pummel Mello in the face with a slice of cake.

So it ended up, at the hospital, waiting to greet a new baby boy, was the entire bridal party.

Yes, that was one of the more memorable days according to Rylie. Everything seemed to finally fit into place with everyone that day. Yet, things felt oddly the same as they always had ...

"Tell me Light Yagami," Lawliet started, watching as the young man tilted his head up to meet his intense gaze strait on. He knew he was in for it the moment L had used that particular tone.

"What Ryuzaki?" He asked irritatingly, gritting his teeth behind clenched lips as he waited for the worst.

Rylie clenched her hand against Lawliet's raised kneecap, bracing herself for his next words a well. He held her hand in response as he always did to reassure her. Everyone seemed to be aware that now was his appointed time for his daily Light bashing. Even Watari turned to his father with pursed lips and narrowed eyes.

"What would you do if another Death Note fell from the sky, landing at your very feet?"

Light paused in deep thought for a moment, convincing Lawliet that his answer may actually be quite truthful.

"... I suppose I really don't know." He admitted, surprising Lawliet immensely.

Taking his fingers to his chin, he studied the young man for a moment.

"Yes, I see."

Rylie narrowed her eyes at her husband curiously. He was acting very strangely.

"What are you getting at Ryuzaki?" Light asked confusingly.

Slowly Lawliet tilted his head, reaching his hand into his overcoat and pulling out a black notebook, holding it up towards him with his two prominent fingers. Everyone in the room stared at him with widened eyes as everything went completely silent.

"... Uh... You're joking right?" Rylie asked, being the first to break the silence.

Lawliet sighed.

"I stepped on it with my bare feet this morning. In fact the Shinigami it belongs to is standing right in front of you love."

Light's breath heightened, the look of complete and utter shock entering his eyes.

"What... But that... that's IMPOSSIBLE!"

He stood abruptly, making his way over to the detective. Lawliet's eyes shot open when Light kicked the notebook right out from his lanky fingers and on to the floor. He turned to look at everyone with his widened eyes.

"Burn it Ryuzaki!" He screamed.

The two toddlers on the floor started crying in unison, and Rylie quickly bent down onto her knees in front of them.

"Sshhh, don't cry. There's nothing to be afraid of." She comforted.

Watari simply turned to his father confusingly.

"There's no Shinigami daddy."

"Of course there isn't." Lawliet spoke up, and instantly all eyes were once again on him. "Daddy was playing a game with Light Yagami. It seems the young man has won this time. If anyone has a cause for tears, it seems it should, in fact, be me."

Rylie's mouth dropped open, along with everyone else in the room. She probably could have killed him at that moment, though he certainly got his point across.

"The next time you decide to test Light, can you give me a head's up before I go into premature labor?!"

Misa began to chuckle humorously, and Mello's eyes narrowed, for he did not consider it funny at all.

Not a moment later, the door to the waiting room burst open, and Matsuda ran inside excitedly.

"I'm a father!" he exclaimed, both hands thrown happily in the air.

There was a pause, a silence that continued in the room. Very slowly Matsuda's smile faded.

"Uh... did I miss something?"

Light inhaled a deep, calming breath.

"A test Ryuzaki?"

Lawliet was now reading the magazine he had found on a table beside him as if he had decided to irritate the young man further by attempting to ignore him. His eyes trailed up from it and focused on the slightly perturbed young man.

"Hmm? OH, yes.. yes it was. Congratulations Light. It seems you've passed... for now."

As always, he spoke as if he hadn't a care in the world, something he knew rubbed Light the wrong way.

"Hey guys... I have a son! Yay Matsu!... Anybody??"

Rylie snapped herself back to reality and turned to him smiling, as did Misa, and they both stood to run and give the happy father a hug.

"Yay Matsu!" They both yelled, in turn causing the children to begin chanting their congratulations as well.

Lawliet continued staring at Light with a victorious gaze, pretending to clap to egg him on. He knew they would be practicing capoeira tonight.

The young man inhaled another deep breath, closing his eyes tightly, and tilting his head towards the floor. It seemed things between him and L were never really going to change... at least not in that particular way.

"Son of a - "

* * *

More Author's Notes: So now you know Light's very strange fate. Now onto Rylie and L. Only one more to go. The next chapter will be like a final ending to the story of L and Rylie. That thought alone, makes me want to cry. Though I'm thinking about writing a sequel for events that happen in between this chapter and the last part of the next one. I feel like this chapter was a bit broad and I'd like to add some things to it. Not right away, but maybe one day. Watari has a lot of potential to make a good story, and I'd like to elaborate on him as well. There is a bit more with him and his sisters in the next chapter.

Did you guys like the idea of L and Rylie having twin girls named "Every" and "Echo"? It seemed to have multiple meanings.

In the next chapter you find out why Ryuk wrote Rylie's name in the Death Note first.

Kufuffelupagus - I'm so glad you liked it. I think a lot of people were actually pretty disappointed in me. :( Oh well, I personally thought it worked pretty well. It's so sad the last chapter is next! Thanks so much!

invisible-gurl - i know i know! They really are forgiving. But it's okay, because L gets to kick his ass on a daily basis now. haha.

lance - Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoy it!

Princess Dorkling - Ooohh, the way you describe it just sounds so enjoyably evil! I love it! haha... I actually hated Light to the point of cringing when I looked at him, until the very last episode when it showed the backflash of him, and then I felt really bad for him. The Death Note only brings pain to those who use it.. Thanks again!

morning sun - I'm sorry, i didn't mean to confuse you. I was just thinking of it this way: Supposedly the Death Note can seduce you with it's power, and when you own a Death Note and use it, it becomes like an obsession. If Light had never found the Death Note, he would have probably never killed a soul. But, since he DID use the Death Note, Light became Kira, though he would have never thought of himself to be capable of killing anyone when he lost his memories. I think I'm being confusing again. Why is this so hard to explain? Haha.. Well, I hope I got across a little bit. I'm so glad you enjoyed this story! Only one more to go! :( Thanks so much!

Harumi Sohma the Fox Zodiac - haha, yeah, that does make an excellent mental image. Thanks again!

Princesa de la Luna - It's like I was reading your mind. Or maybe you were reading mine. Thanks again!

LifesABitchToMe - ME TOO! lol, thanks so much!

Cherokeefox20 - Well thank you! i'm so glad some of you agree with me. Not everyone did. Thank you so much!

animefreak8292 - I know! i don't want it to end either. It was so much fun to write! Thank you so much, you have no idea how much I appreciate it.

Sugar Highness - I couldn't kill Rylie. i love her too much! I'm so glad you agree with me not making Light die. a lot of people opposed that decision! haha. I DON'T WANT IT TO END EITHER! :) Thanks so much!

KHAngel - I'm a lot like Rylie in the sympathy area too, hence the fact that Light wasn't stoned to death. Actually, the chapter coming next is the final one, and yes, I have considered a sequel, but it would be somewhere in between this chapter and the last part of the next chapter. you will understand that when you read the end of the next chapter. :) Thanks a bunch!

Nightstream of MistClan - Haha, wow, that's true. I think it's because in the anime he kinda sounded like an idiot when he wasn't Kira. I don't know why I thought that. I think it was just the way he talked and reasoned on things. Too innocent I think. Anyway, I would totally want to write on Light's face! thanks so much!

OoOlady heatherOoO - Well, L certainly scarred the boy for life. Can you imagine never using your hands for anything? I don't know, but I feel like L wouldn't have killed Light, maybe beaten the crap out of him a little more... But at least he now gets to pound his foot in Light's face on a daily basis if he wants to. Thanks again!

honey-senpai - I get moments of wanting to kill him off too. So I'm kind of half and half over the decision to keep him alive. Though, I would expect L to be a bigger man than Light ever was. Thanks again!

Alice001 - i'm so glad you liked it so much. I'm getting mixed feelings on my decision to keep Light alive. Thanks so much!

Maia White - I didn't want to feel sorry for Light either, and if something had happened to Rylie or L (dying) then I wouldn't have. I'm so glad you liked it! thanks a bunch!

Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0 - I'm so glad you didn't want to bite my head off for not killing Light. I don't know why, but I just couldn't do it. Apparently I'm WAY too forgiving. haha.I really am dreading posting the last chapter. It's sad! :( Thanks so much!

foxattack - Oh no! I hate it when my computers die! boooo... Well I hope that gets fixed pronto! Thanks so much!

hiwatarisgirl - Everything? Really? I'm so glad you liked it. I hated Light while he was Kira, but I liked him at the beginning. Thanks so much!

iiceangel3.o - Yeah, that's the best mental picture ever. Lawliet drawing on Light's face... ahhh... the memories! Thanks so much!

silenceinthedarkness - Yeah, I agree. Since Light was so seduced by the power of the Death Note, he really wasn't even Light Yagami anymore. I pitied him too. i'm glad you approve my decision. :) Thanks so much!

Madeline Cullen - I agree with you. I actually felt bad for Light at the end. But like Ryuk said, people who use the Death Note are cursed. You know Quillish loved it when Lawliet painted Light's face. "that's my boy!" I picture him thinking that... haha. Thanks again!

Scarlet-Black-rose - I'm so glad. I do think that Lawliet would have put more thought into it than just killing Light. Thanks so much!

yuru-neko - your favorite! Thank you so much! i'm glad you like it! Light has a very interesting "punishment" i think... haha. Thanks so much!

BlueMoon Goddess - So much has happened in this story! I don't want it to end. Again, thanks so much for reviewing. I really appreciate it!

HaleyJo - Oh yeah, adorably weird is the perfect way to describe L. Yes, thank you, finally someone who realizes that Light will live out his life without the slightest use of his hands. Can you imagine?? That would seriously suck! And yeah, I agree, Light would have been a good person if he had never picked up the Death Note. Btw, your story is amazing. Keep the chapters flowing! Thanks so much!

Marisol Akyri - Light will never be the same now that L gets to pummel his ass on a daily basis... haha. Thanks again!

rukia23 -Yeah, I agree, Light's death was just so... sad. It was almost pitiful. As if he suddenly realized he was completely alone and he was going to die and that was it. Very... final and bleck... Anyway, I'm glad you approve of how I handled this. I wasn't sure what kind of reaction I would get but it looks as if i've gotten quite a few less review on that chapter and some of the reviews I did get were not really thrilled. haha. Oh well. I wouldn't have had it any other way. :) Thanks so much! you're amazing!

AnimeQween - Haha, good idea. I don't think L has to worry about news crews and whatnot with the group of people following him. Mello and Matt especially. They are geniuses too after all... slightly more dangerous geniuses. haha. That would have been funny to write about. Thanks so much! I'm glad you let me use the face kicking idea. That's just such a funny mental image. :)


	48. After I Fade

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

Author's Notes:The last chapter... The first part of this chapter is mostly to show how much Rylie and L appreciate each other and how they usually treat one another. it's nothing specific, actually it's a bit random. Be warned the second half of this will be sad, though happy at the same time. Since this is an LxOC story, this last chapter will focus mainly on the two of them. If I do make a sequel, it will be taking place after the death of Kira... the second part of this one is pretty much the end.

**T****O ALL OF MY REVIEWERS**: As corny as I'm expecting this to sound, I'm saying it anyway. You guys have really opened up a completely new world to me. I have always enjoyed writing, though I never felt that I had what it took to really make it into something I could do possibly for a living one day. Now that I've written this story and it got such praise that I had NEVER expected, I feel like I'm one step closer to doing what I love the most. The fact that some of you even wrote and said I inspired you to write your own stories is just really an amazing feeling. It's like a circle I suppose. I wrote the first chapter, and with you guys reviews, I was encouraged to write another, and another and another... Then you write a story that I'm drawn into, and hopefully I will be able to encourage someone else to continue as well.. How cool is that?! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Well, to all of you who encouraged me on to finish this story, I couldn't thank you enough. I'm glad you all voted that I keep with it for the long run, and I hope the ending touches you as much as it touched me while writing it.. :) Is it natural that I'm crying because of a story?? That doesn't feel normal! :( Gah! I'm such a nerd!

**Please share your thoughts on the overall story when you finish reading this chapter. I would LOVE to hear everyone's thoughts.**

Now that I'm done with what felt like a speech, I hope you all enjoy the last chapter of Before I Fade...

**CHAPTER FORTY SEVEN**

**AFTER I FADE**

"What are you doing?!" Rylie asked, covering her mouth with her small hand to keep her laughter at bay from the sight she was seeing.

It was nighttime, just past six thirty on October 31. Lawliet was wrapping up things in the office to come and help Rylie get Watari and the twins in their costumes.

Lawliet turned to her, grinning at how cute she looked with that belly of hers just barely showing her early stages of pregnancy in relation to her tiny figure in a soft pink baby doll top and dark denim jeans. Her hair was pulled back and her face, framed by a few stray chestnut strands, lit up extra sweetly, kissed by a touch of crimson in her cheeks. Even her eyes seemed a slightly brighter green when she was pregnant. He briefly wondered if that was why he kept encouraging her pregnancies by... well, _encouraging_ them.

His eyes trailed down from his slouched form at two silly little girls grasping his ankles and giggling relentlessly. He took two very large footsteps forward, his hands remaining tucked securely in his pockets as the two little monsters squealed in delight. Rylie chuckled at them humorously, placing a delicate hand over her pink lips.

"It seems I'm sweeping!" The adorable detective told his wife humorously.

Rylie placed a finger on her chin, lifting her eyes towards the ceiling.

"Ah! I see. Well the hallway needs a bit of dusting off too. Could you drag them to their room for me baby?"

Every and Echo screamed in delight as their father continued dragging them along, following Rylie as she made her way towards Watari's room.

Lawliet stared at his wife through a curtain of black messy hair and smiled, the sound of the two girls laughter like medicine to his, once, very lonely soul. A time so far away that it felt like several lifetimes ago. He then looked over his shoulder and down towards the floor at the two being dragged so playfully behind him.

"Perhaps we should inform your mother of how pretty she looks."

Rylie turned and smiled as the two girls began screaming.

"Pretty mommy!"

"Thank you sweethearts!" She then averted her eyes up to her husband again. "You're teasing me Lawliet."

He retraced his eyes back over to her and his smile widened. She instantly detected a hint of mischievousness in his tone.

"You like it when I tease you love." He said sweetly as he walked up next to her. Never pulling his hand from his pockets, he leaned over towards her, placing a sweet kiss on her cheek.

"I suppose you got me there!" She laughed. "But, you can't sweet talk me yet Mr! There's a long night ahead for you."

Lawliet faked a rather convincing frown, and again, Rylie chuckled.

The moment they stepped into Watari's room, the two girls quickly let go of Lawliet's ankles, both scrambling over to their older brother who was reading a book on his bed. He turned to them and smiled.

"You want to read with me?"

They both instantly nodded in excitement, and Watari looked up at his parents with pleading eyes.

"Can they?"

Rylie's eyes widened from his request. She was certain he would be excited about getting dressed more than reading, but she smiled nonetheless.

"Twenty minutes angels. I'll get our costumes ready first, and then we'll come and help you guys out okay?"

"OKAY!" The yelled in unison.

Lawliet and Rylie walked out the door, Watari continuing to watch them as his father grinned, leaning backwards so when his feet kept walking it looked to Watari as if his father were shrinking. The little boy laughed and Lawliet's head disappeared from the side of the door.

As they walked together, Lawliet pulled his hand from his pocket, taking Rylie's and weaving their fingers together tightly.

"I detect a 95 percent possibility that you have something planned love."

Rylie stared straight ahead, refusing to turn to him, a grin teasing the corners of her lips. Lawliet chuckled.

"Ah! I see. You are terribly gifted at keeping secrets." He teased.

She chuckled then, her head bowing towards the floor.

"I didn't say a word."

"In fact you did!" He corrected her, watching as her mouth dropped open from his accusation.

"When??"

"Not five minutes ago, you informed me of the extended night I had awaiting me."

Through a smile, she rolled her eyes.

"Can't you forget anything?"

"Well yes, I suppose I'm capable... Though I choose not too for the most part."

Conceivably, she was right. It seemed he did remember everything, from her birthday, the kids birthday, their anniversary, every little thing in between, as well as how far his hand would have to travel down the small of her back until it reached the tips of her long hair. He always knew when it had grown just the slightest. This kind of memory made Rylie feel like she had Alzheimer's at times. It just didn't seem natural in comparison.

Rylie raised her head, faking a slight haughtiness as she squeezed his hand tightly.

"Besides baby, I was referring to the Halloween events of the night, nothing more."

He grinned, staring her down with his wide eyes to try and drag out her constant awkward smile when he knew she was not telling him the truth...

"Ah, yes I see."

And there was the smile...

It suddenly seemed to Lawliet that the closer they got to their bedroom, the quicker Rylie set her pace. What exactly was she trying to accomplish by walking faster than him when their hands were tied together?

Suddenly, she withdrew her hands from his, bolting inside their room. Lawliet ran after her, listening adoringly as a laughing Rylie ran into the bathroom connecting to their room. Quickly she shut the door, locking it before Lawliet had the chance to catch her.

He smiled humorously, placing his full palms against the door, and leaning in closer to listen in case her sounds could deceive her sneaky planning. After hearing her stumbling around, he concluded that she must be changing, and his face lit up.

"Suppose you need assistance with your costume dearest?"

"I don't, but thank you honey!" She replied in a teasing tone. She never called him "honey." Though she did call him "sugar" at times. He enjoyed that considering it seemed quite fitting.

Placing his index finger against his lips, he sighed.

"I see... What if I-"

"Nope!"

"You're sure?"

"Yup! Thank you though baby!"

He chuckled again. His hands left the door, returning to his deep pockets as he shifted his legs to spin himself around. Strolling slowly over to the bed to sit and await his wife, he lifted a thumb to his lips, chewing on his nail anxiously.

Lawliet knew Rylie had something planned, for not only was it the biggest sugar high night of the year, but it was also his birthday... and he was thirty!

Perhaps she had strawberry shortcake on the agenda...

Lawliet's eyes lifted when he heard Rylie emerging from the bathroom, much sooner than he had assumed she would. She was adorned in a plain white, long sleeve shirt and oversize jeans. Lawliet smiled through his thumb when he took special notice of the three very large, colorful buttons down the front of her shirt. (colored paper that the kids had cut out for her.) She had put an entire bottle of gel in her long hair, making it stick out in all directions messily. Though according to Lawliet, it didn't hinder her beauty, rather it oddly it added to it.

She walked up to him slowly with her tiny hands engulfed in the deep pockets. When she reached him, she pulled out a small makeup bag, holding it in front of him temptingly.

"Considering your rather narrowed opinion of comfortable clothes, we are going to spruce up what you are already wearing." She explained happily as she showcased her wardrobe.

He chuckled, letting one foot fall to the ground and entangle the back of her leg to urge her closer.

"Is that so?"

Rylie's face lit up in a smile. She seemed utterly excited about something.

"I get to paint your face! We will be clowns!"

"And is it safe for me to assume that I get to paint yours in return?"

She nodded, a full out grin overwhelming her lips.

"Deal!" He exclaimed immediately, stealing the bag from Rylie's fingers.

She clapped her hands excitedly and hopped onto the bed beside him. Lawliet opened the bag, dipping two long fingers inside and pulling out the face paint... white, red, blue and black.

"Any particular look you're going for love?" He asked.

Rylie shook her head excitedly.

"Nope! Just go to town!"

He found that her excitement was quickly reflecting on him. It was quite infectious, and he suddenly couldn't wait to see his artwork displayed. He grinned childishly, dipping his index finger into the red color and lifting it to her scrunched up nose.

"Relax your face love."

Rylie's eyes trailed up to the ceiling as she straightened her nose, making Lawliet smile. She could see the delight in his large black eyes even when she wasn't looking at him. It felt good to know he was enjoying himself, even if he was quite possibly making her look ridiculous. She didn't mind.

"There is something I would like to speak with you about Rylie. It's best that it been done in private as well." He said as he finished with the color on her nose and moved to her cheeks.

He saw her green eyes fall back down to him adoringly, a hint of worry in them.

"Is something wrong?" She asked hesitantly.

His head tilted a bit to observe what he had accomplished so far, and he smiled, certain that even if it ended up a mess she would look adorable anyway.

"No. There is no need to worry. In fact, I believe you will find pleasure in what I have to say."

A smile passed over Rylie's lips and she firmly squeezed the hand he had steadying himself on the bed with her own.

"A surprise?!"

He turned away from her then, pretending to keep a strait face, but failing exceedingly.

"Perhaps."

Rylie bit her lips in response to his teasing. Her excited and pleading eyes, impatiently waiting for him to open his mouth and tell her what he wished to say.

"What, what, what?!" She asked excitedly, nearly jumping up and down on the bed in suspense when his finger left her face to grab more color.

Lawliet chuckled, placing a hand on her shoulder in attempt to calm her down a bit.

"Should I be offended that you're more excited now than when I attempted proposing Rylie?"

She brought both hands to the sides of her face, and shook her head, attempting to ignore his teasing.

"AHHH! WHAT IS IT??"

God, he just loved this...

Lawliet casually lifted his hand from underneath hers, placing it annoyingly to the back of his head and scratching in between the thick strands slowly. Rylie's nose began to flare when his mouth opened widely, making her believe he was about to speak when he inhaled a deep yawn instead.

"I'm going to hit you." She warned in a deceivingly calm tone as she began painting his face as well, for time seemed to be running away with them.

He frowned, and she lifted a single eyebrow.

"Relax your face!"

He did as demanded without question.

"My love, I seem to recall you being quite patient when we first met."

"That's because I didn't know you!" She laughed, balling her hand into a fist and punching his arm. Lawliet chuckled, grabbing the area she hit and pretending that it hurt tremendously. "You're just trying to get a rise out of me now!"

Forcing his lips into a pout, Lawliet looked down at her with widened eyes.

"Good! I can make you a hobo!"

"That hurt."

"It did not! What is it you have to tell me!?"

"Well now I don't _want_ to tell you."

A grin teased Rylie's lips, as he brought his finger back up, attempting to draw thick black eyelashes above her eyes. It didn't work very well.

Rylie sighed. He found teasing her was quite enjoyable. Again, she was never cuter than when she was mad. She always knew she fueled his teasing herself, so instead of getting mad this time, she smiled. It was his birthday after all!

"Guess what I made today?" She teased, lifting her hand to Lawliet's nose, encouraging him to inhale the delectable scent.

Okay, he smelled cake! Not saying he didn't expect a cake on his birthday, but her hand somehow smelled extra delicious.

His large eyes widened in response. It was like strawberry shortcake but... sweeter! She knew the way to his heart was through cake!

"Your seductive skills are impeccable. Though I do not yield to bribery."

Rylie laughed whole-heartedly then.

"Ha! You'll fold. Just wait!"

Suddenly, the lights flickered. There was a silence that filled the Wammy's House as Carly's voice suddenly poured over the intercom, masked evilly with a witches laughter.

"Guess what time it is children... "

Rylie and Lawliet chuckled. Every year since Rylie and Carly had been put in charge of Halloween, they had gone all out. All the guardians hid themselves throughout the house, along with a bucket filled to the rim with candy. The halls were lit with lanterns, all the superficial lights turned out, and every child, whether they found the tradition ridiculous or not would end up having the time of their lives.

Carly flipped a switch and the album for "The Nighmare Before Christmas" was suddenly playing throughout the house.

Rylie squealed and jumped into Lawliet's arms, knocking him back against the bed. His arms flew around the small of her back and he laughed. She grasped her hands softly around his face and smiled at him sweetly, the smile only visible to him through the candle light. Her eyes trailed up and down his face as his hand softly grazed her cheek.

"I don't need a surprise Lawliet. It's your birthday, not mine."

He grinned.

"Since when do I need a specific date to indulge my wife?"

She smiled again, pressing her lips sweetly to his. His fingers entangled in her stiffened hair causing him to chuckle against her lips before she pulled away.

"I had Quillish Wammy's name engraved on a stone in the garden with our kids hand prints surrounding it. When this one is born, his hand print can join them."

Lawliet smiled sweetly, knowing Quillish was delighted by this wherever he was. His eyes closed softly as his fingers brushed her painted face.

"I love you." He said softly as he kissed her again, sweetly rubbing his nose against hers in attempt to mess up their artwork.

Rylie squirmed playfully, returning sweet kisses all over his face, from his forehead, to his cheeks, to his eyelids.

"I love you too Lawliet."

"I seem to recall you mentioning something to me a few years back, a request that I shamefully have yet to fulfill."

Rylie grinned, hearing the sudden knocking on the door and the screaming of their three children to hurry up. Just when he had lost her attention, he decided it was the best time to speak..

"I have a helicopter waiting outside to take us to Tokyo Disneyland for a week after we get our fill of candy."

Every year, Rylie asked Lawliet to build a haunted house in the back of Wammy's. Every year he would take her through and watch as she squealed and screamed, jumping into his arms and hiding her face in his shoulder. Afterwards, not only would she laugh ridiculously loud at her own expense, but it seemed she enjoyed it to a degree that Lawliet never quite understood. Why be scared of something you know is fake? Still, she must have been a little disappointed when she couldn't go through it this year due to being pregnant... Therefore...

Rylie's eyes gradually widened as if she wasn't sure she had heard him correctly.

"Did you just say... Disneyland? Did you just say Tokyo, and did I hear you correctly when I heard 'tonight??'"

Lawliet smiled and nodded his head.

"Indeed you did love."

Finally she squealed, throwing her arms around her husband.

"You jerk! I can't believe you are taking us there tonight! What about the school?"

"They can handle themselves for a week, Rylie. I'm wanted else ware."

Rylie lifted her head, smiling endearingly at him as she wiped his black hair away from his large eyes.

"What about the crowds?"

He shrugged.

"They will be ignored."

Hearing the children outside begin to pound of the door, Rylie quickly kissed him and jumped up. She could not stop laughing out of pure excitement.

"They are going to be THRILLED! What would I do without you baby?!" She exclaimed.

Lawliet joined in her laughter. He enjoyed nothing as much as he enjoyed pleasing her, for she always had the best reaction to his surprises. She turned the, before opening the door and smiled widely.

He would always remember that smile, peaking widely on her adorably smeared clown face. Her arms lifted carelessly in the air as she spun around in a full circle. She loved him more than life itself...

"Scratch that Lawliet!" Rylie exclaimed, watching as his large black eyes lifted to her happily."I would die without you!"

"Nonsense love! You will never be without me."

* * *

...

Life was far from perfect, they both knew that. Bad people existed everywhere and crimes continued to be committed. There was the occasional disagreement between Lawliet and Rylie, but considering how precious their time together was, it always ended with a kiss.

Through the years, children continued to be brought to Wammy's House, and the couple continued to care for them. Eventually their own children grew... all six of them. And their children soon had children of their own.

"You will be together always." Watari told his parents, somewhat strangely as his eyes focused just above both their heads. The first time he said that, he was five. The second time he said it, he was seven. It was at the Halloween party as he dressed in a costume his mother helped him make. A very familiar costume in fact.. one resembling Watari's favorite Shinigami. Ryuk probably got a few chuckles from that while in the Shinigami realm as he looked down on them. Again, Watari said it when he was nine. The third time he said that, he was sixteen... and the fourth time he said it... he was sad... and he was right...

Nearly thirty years passed, and neither Lawliet nor Rylie was oblivious to the fact that their time was coming to a very swift close.

At the age of fifty seven, Lawliet ironically suffered from a heart attack. From there, his health slowly failed and Rylie cared for him lovingly, until the day he passed away, three years later.

His last words.. "This isn't the last time my love."

The same words she spoke to him years earlier, the first time they were forced to part.

Although it was just a hunch, it was as if the great detective had known all along that this was true, and he was right once again. He had remembered Ryuk's hesitance in letting him write Rylie's name in the Death Note first when he sacrificed half of his remaining life to the Shinigami. Once again, the great detective solved the puzzle..

That very night, many family and friends had gathered to mourn with Rylie and her large family at Wammy's House. At the same time, Ryuk watched intently from the Shinigami realm, observing both heaven and the human world. From there he could see Lawliet, now restored to his young age, doing exactly as he had promised Rylie all those years ago... he waited, now knowing they would be together again, for the Death Note never stated this particular rule:

_'Those who use the Death Note with the true intent of saving someone's life instead of taking it away, and therefore sacrificing part of their own life, have an assured place in heaven.' _

Ryuk grunted to himself. It wasn't exactly a rule most Shinigami's took special notice of.

"And your hunch was correct L... Now you know why I wrote Rylie's name first..."

If Lawliet had written Rylie's name in the Death Note first, he would have caused her death, therefore rendering him to nothingness after his passing. Writing her name second, he caused her life... just as she did him.

The Shinigami's heart softened considerably as he waited for night to fall, waited for Rylie to curl up alone in their, now cold, bed. His eyes focused on the time remaining on her life span, and he knew she simply had another few, very painful hours ahead of her. They were intended to die on the same day.. Lawliet first, Rylie very soon after..

Just as she said, "I would die without you.."

She cried, gently touching the pillow on Lawliet's side of the bed, the pillow he rarely used except when he watched her sleeping.

"Goodnight baby..." She said, her voice shaky with tears, and a broken heart. "... You finally.. get some sleep..."

Her hands, thin and stained slightly by time, were trembling as she dug them into the sheets at her side. She could not feel Lawliet's eyes on her now, not in front of her, and his arms were not surrounding her, keeping her warm.

The time had come, and Ryuk pulled out his Death Note, flipping it to an empty page, and writing on a blank sheet...

_"Rylie Shita... In forty seconds, dies painlessly as she sleeps.."_

He stared at the page for a while. Grunting then, he closed the book, watching carefully. He smiled, knowing that since Rylie's natural life was so close to ending, no doubt from heartache from the thought of never seeing Lawliet again, he would not benefit from writing her name... but, he didn't mind.

Slowly, Rylie's tears subsided, and her eyelids became heavy. A warmth washed over her, causing her to smile. She could almost feel Lawliet's embrace as she allowed herself to drift into a gentle slumber.

Ryuk sighed.

"Hmm... Thanks for the apples."

... And Watari knew all along, for he had the gift of, not only Shinigami eyes, but Shinigami knowledge as well...

The grown man, now thirty seven years old, tilted his head towards his watch, seeing the minutes ticking by slowly. He looked up through his curtain of black untamed hair at a picture from their family photo album of the memorable trip to Disneyland the his father had planned with his mother in mind. Though they were intelligent, they both loved playing the child at times.

Watari smiled and looked up. His nieces and nephews played on the floor, along with other children from Wammy's House. Just like with everyone else, he could see their lifespans as well.

His green eyes fell closed softly.

"Every will see you in twenty seven years, Echo in fifty three..." He continued with a list of people, all family and friends, and all whose lifespan he had taken to memory. What a blessing, and what a curse it surely was. Just like his parents, never taking each other for granted, knowing there was only a short time they would be together, Watari felt this with everyone around him. "... and I will see you again too _someday_... mom and dad."

At that, Watari smiled.

"... Thank you Ryuk."

Just like that, the two of them were gone... _but they were together._

Instead of the memorial held in L's honor many years earlier, with barely twenty people to witness, this one, held in memory of Lawliet and Rylie brought in well over 8,000 in attendance. Many were family and friends, a lot were those cared for lovingly at the orphanage, adults and children alike.

There wasn't a dry eye present as, one by one, many people spoke from the podium, including Misa, Mello, Matt, Matsuda, Carly, Near... and Light Yagami. They bid farewell to the greatest detective in the world that day, along with the woman who allowed him to be known as an even better person.. a happy person.

The world now new the name and face that belonged to "L."

Their love story was of great inspiration against the evil in the world. So many loved them, so many cared, and they would be greatly missed...

_But in this dream, they would be together forever..._

Lawliet greeted Rylie that night, in a so-called _dream_ she never awakened from. The moment she opened her eyes, he was there, holding her as he would every morning when she woke up as if he had never passed away. It was a dream where they both appeared young again, and time stood still. A dream where Lawliet embraced Rylie as tightly as he could, and she held him back without fear of ever having to let go. A dream where they would be met by those they loved and lost, her father, mother, and Watari... and one day everyone else they left behind. In this place, pain, suffering and loneliness didn't exist and there were no fake names, no hidden identities. It was the ideal world Light Yagami... _Kira_ had so desperately tried to achieve, and possibly could have experienced... if he had never picked up a Death Note.

_'... Before I fade, and forever after... I love you...'_

The End


End file.
